The 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition
by Jaden Rodes
Summary: A class of 42 seniors from a random high school are spontaneously kidnapped and forced to slaughter one another until one victor remains, fun! Now an unlucky class has been chosen and now they most decide whether they play...or escape. Friendships will be tested like never before, enemies will emerge and alliances will arise. Contains Strong Violence, Language & Nick Characters!
1. The Worst Game to ever be Created

**Based off of the magnificent novel...Battle Royale! **

**Witness the horrors and twisted evil that a simple 'game show' can create as you read the terrifying story of a class, and their battle for survival...**

* * *

**_May 18th 1949,_**

**_In 1949, the youth began to rebel against the government. More than 18,000 children dropped out of school and juvenile crime rates soared higher than ever before. Thieving began to become the new after-school activity and even adultery became a huge issue. Finally in 1949, the BR Act was passed and since then a senior class from the US is randomly selected to take part in The Program. The Program is a televised event that airs live in the summer and allows viewers to bet and vote for their favorite contestant(s)._**

**_Oliver Whemsal (Founder of BR)_**

**_Now in 2010, the graduate class of Garside High School has been selected to participate in the 61st Battle Royale competition. A new game is about to begin, and hopefully, it's as good as the last._**

* * *

Hi...Um, You may be wondering... What is The Program? What is it all about? Is it all the rage these days...well, my name is Beck Oliver and I'm here to tell you that its more like the biggest night terror you'll ever experience!

It's worse than those pesky recurring nightmares that will wake you up in the middle of the cold dark night. It's worse than anything imaginable...I know because I've lived through it. That's right. I played that damn game. I witnessed things you could only scream about in your terrifying nightmares, maybe even more disturbing things...you be the judge, eh?

Oh man! I'm not even giving you an explanation on what this game show even is! My bad guys...well here it is.

Each year, our lovely country sponsors something known as 'The Program', a high rated game show that is definitely beating American Idol...or that's what the critics' reviews tell me anyways. Man, let me tell you guys. This show is beyond insane with the public...I'm talking 'ratings through the roof' insane. Pretty leveled with the football craze I guess.

Basically, a group of 'contestants ,as they call it, that fall into the senior class category in high school are selected in a random drawing...when they are selected, they are taken to some island in god-knows-where and are told, "Hey kids! You've been selected to partake in the 'whatever'-insert number here- battle royale competition. You all must kill each other until only one remains! Have fun! 3" hugs and kisses...

Now you maybe a little confused huh? Won't be surprised if you aren't. In fact, let me take you back to when it all started...when I had to live out the most horrific experience in my life time. When me and my class of close friends were selected to take part...in the 61st Battle Royale Competition!

* * *

**Wednesday: June 8th, 2001 – 3:45 P.M. (Denver, Colorado****: Main Street)**

"Hello folks! We are gathered here on main street in the nice heart of Denver to catch a glimpse of the 52nd Battle Royale victor! Oh! So exciting!" a chipper news anchor shouted as he stood eagerly at the edge of the sun soaked road along with thousands of other individuals. Some were citizens who just happened to be walking by and were a bit confused by the entire ordeal. Others were overly excited BR fans who held up glamorous posters and signs with the pictures of their favorite competitors on the decorated boards. However, it was mostly infested with news reporters who were bustling through the crowds with cameras glued to their hands in a story-hungry manner so that they could be the first to get the chilling scoop from the winner.

"Yeah!" one young woman screamed in excitement as she held up one of her posters with the face of a handsome young teenager with blonde hair plastered on it in full glory, "Jeffrey! Jeffrey!" she kept chanting along with a few other pumped up fans. Jeffrey...it must be one of the students who was a contestant in the competition that year and by the looks of it, he was pretty popular among the audience.

"After watching the long awaited finale last night! The winner has finally be decided!" a blonde woman squealed in overbearing excitement into her news microphone as the cameramen crowded around her. "The class of thirty-five contestants was supposedly one from Cunningham Public High School chosen by the governmental staff led by the President of the United States!"

"Rumor has it that this game lasted only two days-one hour- and thirty six minutes! Beating the record of Two days-seven hours- and five minutes set by the private all-girls school in Minnesota in the 43rd BR competition during the year of 1992!" another reporter shrilled shrieked in joy into his recorder as his assistant began scribbling down pointless notes.

Suddenly, a shining limousine that was reflecting the brilliant rays of summer sun began to turn into the street from a far causing everyone to start jumping and screaming in suspense. The country's victorious anthem began to blare from the skies due to various helicopters and blimps circling overhead. "They're here!" one boy howled with joy as he jumped up and down in a hyper fashion. Surrounding shops and stores began to close their doors and shut their blinds out of fear and some mothers began to rush from the scene with their children cautiously gripped in their hands as the classy vehicle began to roll up to the overcrowded curb of antsy bystanders. The limo was surrounded by government officials who were driving at each side of the limo while army men dressed in intimidating camouflage marched down the sides in perfect synchronization with their guns close to their chests.

After a few long anticipated minutes, the anthem ceased and the mindless chatter was silenced as the sleek vehicle came to halt only a few feet from the sidewalk that was teeming with anxious fans and newscasters. The flag of the country was dancing in the slight breezes from the car's long metal antenna while everyone began to step back slowly thanks to the lieutenants forming a human chain to keep them all back and away from the victor once he/she emerged from within the car. As the door began to slowly open, cameras began to flash rapidly like lightning rhythmically striking and babbling reporters were already starting to ask questions even though the champion hasn't even come out yet.

That's when it happened, the victor emerged from the back-end of the limo with a twisted smile that resembled her being in an unstable state of mind. "It's...It's a GIRL!" one of the reporters cried in excitement as he tried to ram past the human chain along with everyone else to get a closer look. "This one's for the record books fellas!"

Endless amounts of drool was spilling from her smiling mouth as she stared up at the cameras with tears of joy in her traumatized eyes. God only knows what she's witnessed in the past few days out on that island. "Home..." she sputtered with feared tone mixed with happiness, "Josie...Josie is home!"

"Her name appears to be Josephine Hughes...Girl # 15 in the competition," one of the info seeking news casters announced with his eyes trained on the disturbed seventeen year old girl. The crowd of fans sent out cheers as they watched their favorite contestant begin to look around in confusion. Her hair seemed to be an orange color that was horribly unmanageable and tangled and her skin was beyond pale with splotches of red splattered onto it here and there in horrific smears and patterns. Her drool seemed drip from her bloody chin and onto the paved sidewalk as she began to get carried by the arms...into the main building of the town so that she could get cleaned up and hospitalized before she had to go to her victory conference. Everyone gawked at her in amusement as if she were some low form of a circus animal. Some people who were walking by couldn't help but stare at her in terror as she laughed in a deranged way near the double doors leading into the building.

"Poor...Poor girl. How evil," an elderly man sighed with his eyes fixed on her unstable form while cameras flashed and reporters continued to shove microphones in her face with questions attached to them.

"What was it Like?"

"How many did you kill?"

"Did you have to take down a high school sweet heart?"

"Any boys we should know about?"

Questions were continuously being asked in the most inconsiderate and most disgusting ways imaginable.

"Get back! Get back! All of your questions will be answered during the conference!" one of the lieutenants boomed while escorting the survivor into the building. That was only one out of many classes that were victimized thanks to the BR Law...Who knows how many more will suffer this fate...unless it can be stopped that is.

* * *

**Please remember to review! And hang on for a thrilling ride as you read this story and it will not disappoint you ;) **

** Thank you all so much for reading and leaving your considerate thoughts! Keep 'em comin' ;D**


	2. Contestant Roster

** This list consists of all the unlucky participants that will be competing for the top price: their life. I thought I leave spot 5 and 6 for the female transfer students but I'm having a little bit of trouble figuring them out. I was thinking one psycho girl like Kiriyama and a brave all-together girl like Kawada. Any suggestions? :D**

* * *

**Contestants  
**

**Boys**

Boy # 1-Orenthal Cornelius Gibson (Gibby)

Boy # 2-Kendall Knight

Boy # 3- Kevin Reed

Boy # 4- Felix Garcia

Boy # 5- Nelson Baxter

Boy # 6- Logan Mitchell

Boy # 7- Mike Fukanaga

Boy # 8- Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth

Boy # 9- Drake Parker

Boy # 10- Zander Robinson

Boy # 11- Andre Harris

Boy # 12- Fredward Benson

Boy # 13- Jake Collins

Boy # 14- Ned Bigby

Boy # 15- Beck Oliver

Boy # 16- Carlos Garcia

Boy # 17- Owen Reynolds

Boy # 18- James Diamond

Boy # 19- Simon Nelson Cook

Boy # 20- Josh Nichols

Boy # 21- Robbie Shapiro

**Girls**

Girl # 1-Lulu Johnson

Girl # 2- Hayley Steele

Girl # 3- Trina Vega

Girl # 4- Samantha Pucket

Girl # 5-

Girl # 6-

Girl # 7- Mindy Crenshaw

Girl # 8- Jennifer Mosely

Girl # 9- True Jackson

Girl # 10- Susan Crabgrass

Girl # 11- Jade West

Girl # 12- Carly Shay

Girl # 13- Lucille Stone

Girl # 14- Jo Taylor

Girl # 15- Tori Vega

Girl # 16- Kacey Simon

Girl # 17- Stevie Baskara

Girl # 18- Amanda McKay

Girl # 19- Cat Valentine

Girl # 20- Grace King

Girl # 21- Molly Garfunkel


	3. Beck's Story

**Friday: May 31st, 2010 – 7:56 P.M.**

New York City. The magical place that never seems to sleep, however, tonight was officially embracing this particular saying. The reason why was because tonight was the night before the huge class trip for class 3-C in Garside Sr. /Jr. high school and everyone was certain that they wouldn't be able to sleep for one second due to the excitement. They were all scheduled to go to Disney World in Florida for senior grad night and stay for three whole entire days and three long nights. That's right, nothing but fun, excitement and great memories to share with your best friends.

Throughout the city, the forty two students in Garside, class 3-C were hastily getting ready for their soon to be, unforgettable Grad Night trip on Saturday. Taxi cabs raced through the neon highways, picking up passengers at light speed and numerous citizens crowded the NYC streets and sidewalks. However, in the crammed building just off of Lexington Avenue, between to tall skyscrapers, was the home that Beck Oliver has lived in for eight whole years. It was St. Josephs: Home for Boys, a place where all young male orphans could call home.

This place usually consisted of troubled runaways from the inner city streets or unfortunate children who no longer had an adult figure to take care of them. Beck was the unfortunate child. The memory of the incident that occurred when he was just nine has haunted him for years and has etched numerous questions into his head.

It was only the first day of 4th grade and as usual, children were bustling through the city streets with their parents eager to tell them all about their day whether they wanted to hear it or not. Beck was supposed to have been picked up by his father, but he decided to go home with a friend instead after he waited over an hour for him.

By the time it started to get too dark, Beck asked his friends mother to call for him, "Excuse me, Mrs. Parkins? Can you please call my daddy? He was supposed to pick me up hours ago." The middle aged women looked at Beck with wide eyes as she nodded and headed towards the phone.

"What's your dad's number sweetie?" she said kindly.

"Uhh," Beck always forgot his father's phone number when it counted the most. "I think it is 397-2784… yeah! That's it alright," Beck smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay honey. I'll talk to your dad and see if everything is okay. It's getting pretty late though," Mrs. Parkins dialed the number and paced into the kitchen hoping that the man didn't wind up getting in an accident.

Beck's dad has been acting rather strange lately. Everyone's been making comments on how he would have odd outbursts at work or shout at people he works with. People have suggested that the man probably developed some sort of brain disorder, but that was highly impossible. The other suggestion was that he lost it after his wife left him and Beck a few months earlier for a younger moron. Whatever the reason, it caused the most horrendous event to arise.

"Beck," Mrs. Parkins said loudly from the kitchen, "Your dad said that he was holed up at work and that he apologizes for the wait."

"Okay, tell him I forgive him. Oh, and that I love him lots and lots," Beck made an exaggeration by stretching his arms as far as they could go causing the woman to laugh. Mrs. Parkins delivered Beck's message and hung up the phone. She grabbed her key from the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and dashed off to get her heels on.

"Beck, Timmy! Both of you get your shoes on okay. I need to drop you off okay Beck," the sound of videogames ceased and both of the boys raced each other to see who was a true winner.

"Ha! I won Becky!" Timmy cried in victory as he held his converse shoes high in the air.

"Uh-uh, I won! Didn't you see how wicked fast I was," Beck winked while running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever," Timmy laughed while double-knotting his shoes and dashed off to his mother to the car with Beck.

After Beck was dropped off at his apartment complex building he said his thanks and waved good-bye to Mrs. Parkins who seemed to have a great deal of worry in her eyes as she looked back in her car.

Beck entered his home and realized that no one was home. He switched on the lights in the living/dining room and found it looking like a tornado valley. _What happened in here? _The couch was flipped completely on its back, the items in the kitchen cabinets were scattered all over the floor and the TV was turned on to the news where it said "Ms. Oliver marries big time New York doctor, Harold Klum." _That's… my mom… she… she married someone else…_

A young man in his twenties kept telling news reporters that she was the best thing that could have happened to him. "I'm so glad I met her. Thank God she didn't bring her kid. I always told me that he was a spineless little freak like his father," Harold laughed nasally after he finished his statement. The reporters laughed along as well but didn't even find this particularly funny in the slightest.

Anger swelled inside of Beck as he clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. "Spineless freak, huh!" Beck kicked the television cabinet with great force and turned off the television. He went into the kitchen and snatched a chocolate milk carton out of the refrigerator and punctured the carton with his thumb, taking huge sips of the creamy beverage.

A weird feeling started to fill the air along with a strange smell. It seemed to be coming from one of the bedrooms. Beck staggered across the room over to his father's bedroom door, while throwing his backpack mindlessly to the side. It honestly didn't matter where it ended up considering the condition the house was in.

Once Beck opened the door the most gruesome sight he had ever witnessed was just before him. He dropped his milk carton to the floor and fell to his knees with a thump. His face turned pale and he felt sick to his stomach. His father was just six feet away from the door, blood outlining his entire body and his lifeless eyes staring straight up at the ceiling fan as it rotated endlessly.

"No…" was the only thing the nine year old boy managed to get out as he crawled a bit closer to his deceased parent. "Why would you… how could you…" He spotted the gun in his fathers hand and realized that it was a suicide.

Beck's mind began to take a toll as he stared at his father with agitation. He grabbed the gun and threw it across the room in anger. Blood painted the walls and dripped from the window curtains. He wondered if anybody could've heard the gunshots over all of the honking cars and construction coming from outside. They had to, it had to have been heard by the people in the next apartment over at least.

Beck sobbed into his father's blood soaked dress shirt uncontrollably. "Why! Why did you go off and do this daddy! Who's gonna take care off me now! Who's gonna be there for me now daddy? Who… who's gonna love me," Beck continued to cry hysterically until he spotted something on his father's bed. _What is that?_ He wiped his teary eyes off with his sleeve and reached for the item.

It was a letter titled 'SORRY' in all capital letters.

Dear Beck,

I see that you've found me. I'm so sorry you had to come across me like this. I'm so sorry sport. I really want you to know that this all isn't because of, so if you thought that you'd better hurry up and put it out of your smart head alright! You're strong, you're brave young man Beck Oliver and you are always there for others. My last request to you little buddy, is that you pull through and realize that you have a bright future ahead of you. You can do it Beck… I know you can!

Love you lots and lots,

Daddy

Beck stared at the letter once more and began to sob again, clutching it close to his chest.

"I l-love y-y-you lots and lots too d-daddy," Beck choked as he stared straight up, hoping his father was in a much better place.

* * *

**There you go, A look into the life of Beck Oliver. Intros to the other characters will be in the next chapter.**

**Please review and continue to enjoy the story :D haha**


	4. Friendships and Memories

**The next official chapter! It's basically going to be giving you a backstory on some of the characters before the trip. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday: May 31st, 2010 – 7:56 P.M. (St. Josephs: Home for Boys; New York City)**

The orphanage had a bright feeling to it this summer night, oddly enough. Eight years have passed and Beck (Boy # 15, Class 3-C) has now coped with his father's loss. Luckily, he was able to meet someone he could relate to him after he came to this orphanage a month later. The young boy's name is Mike Fukanaga (Boy # 7, Class 3-C), the one person who understands what it's like not having anyone to rely on.

Mike's parents basically handed him over to an adoption center after he was born because his parents believed he was a mistake. After his mother and father moved to the U.S. from Japan, Mrs. Fukunaga gave birth to the young boy. They were never able to support him due to the fact that were already struggling to support themselves and never intended on having a child at this time. Mike's birth certificate was placed with him as they sat him on the orphanage doorstep with a blanket wrapped around him.

Beck and Mike were like inseparable brothers after a week of meeting one another. They even begged their advisor, Ms. Linston, to enlist them both into Garside for the sixth grade. Now they were both going to share this amazing trip with each other.

"I know!" Mike shouted in excitement, "We can ride Splash Mountain first then head over to Space Mountain next! Oh man, I've always dreamt of riding that." Beck smiled at how cheerful he was and continued to pack his bag with essentials like toothpaste, his tooth brush and etc.

"I have to say. Space Mountain is actually much better after you ride it," Beck told him as he started to fold his school uniform. Red and gray, those were Garside's primary colors. In the summer though, the uniform was only a white short sleeve button up with the school emblem stitched on it, a dark red tie and gray dress pants for boys.

"Really! How would you know Beck?" Mike asked in the bed across from him holding his favorite item, a Captain America action figure.

"Cause I went with my supposed 'mom' and dad when I was little. Man… those were the days," Beck couldn't really think back without cringing. All he was able to think about when it came to his father and mother was his dad dead in their old apartment and his mom with that douche bag doctor. He honestly hoped for the worst in their little marriage.

"Wow… wish I could have experienced that," Mike fiddled around with his action figure and smiled wide. Beck never understood why that action figure was so important. Mike always had it, even at school he would keep it in his back pack so he wouldn't get teased by Simon and his gang of morons.

"I don't understand why we have to wear our uniforms while we're there though. I mean, won't we look dumb compared to everyone else there?" Beck laughed holding up his school shirt and tie.

"I guess it's for our teacher to be able to tell whether or not we go to Garside. You know so he doesn't lose track of us," Mike said chuckling.

Beck hopped off of his twin sized bed and placed his basketball bag near the door. He shook his hair around and ran towards Mike like a stampeding bull. Without warning, Mike wound up being tackled into the floor, laughing and push Beck away from him.

"Your probably the most immature person I've ever met, you know that?" Mike laughed while propping himself up on his elbow.

"Yeah… but I'm also the coolest you've ever met too," Beck replied. The two boys joked and continue to laugh like hyenas, like they didn't have a care in the world. After a few minutes of mindless laughter, Mike coughed into the palm of his hand and looked at Beck curiously. "What's up bro?" Beck asked a little concerned.

"Oh… I was just wandering… if you… you know," Mike rambled without thinking. This was always his biggest issue when he was nervous or unsure of what to say.

"Spit it out Mike," Beck said punching Mike playfully on the arm.

"Well, I was wondering if you liked anyone," Mike looked slowly at Beck, waiting for an answer. "That was dumb! Sorry I'm such a sap."

"Whoa, calm down. Now… do I like anyone?" Beck thought to himself, "Not at the moment. Why? Do you?" Mike's eyes grew wide.

"Well yeah. I do actually," Mike turned red after admitting this and could tell Beck was getting a kick out of it.

"Really! Who is it? Is it Kacey Simon… never mind she's way out of your league. Um, is it Lulu? Oh man you've gotta tell me man," Beck was on edge smiling for his friend.

"It's actually… um… Tori," Mike quietly said with pure bliss in his voice.

"Tori? Tori Vega? Wow, I can tell why," Beck said with a grin. Mike began to smile at his friend's agreement and started to become excited as well.

"You agree! Seriously!" Mike smiled wide and dived back into his bed joyfully. "She is something huh?"

"Yeah… she is nice, pretty too," Beck pointed out while hopping on his bed. Mike's eyes widened to match his smile once he heard all of this. The night sky poured into the room once the lights were turned off and only noise that was even audible was the sound of cars zooming up and down the street and faint construction noises. Tomorrow was going to be the best day of their lives; Beck knew that much

* * *

**Friday: May 31st, 2010 – 8:34 P.M. (Vega Residence; New York City)**

"Tori!" the sound of a shouting voice rang from the downstairs living room in the Vega household and Tori Vega (Girl # 15, Class 3-C) couldn't help but smile at all the overwhelming excitement. Tori and her sister, Trina Vega (Girl # 3, Class 3-C), were only a night away from enjoying the best school trip ever.

"Tori!" the voice sounded sterner than ever and caused Tori to jump hysterically and fall from her computer chair.

"Ouch! Ugh, yes mom?" Tori shouted from the upstairs office as she slowly propped herself up, rubbing her backside.

"Are you finished packing yet? Your father and I have some gifts for you and your sister for the trip!" Mrs. Vega shouted once more before running back into the living room.

_A present!_ Tori turned her head toward the computer screen and began to type furiously with a look of determination.

**Who's ready for the big Senior Disney Trip! I kno I am!**

Tori hit post and watched as her close friends began replying and sharing in her joy.

**Me! Hahaha! **

Cat Valentine commented. The silly profile picture of her making crazy faces, proudly sitting next to the post. Cat was one of Tori's best friends. The two girls met in the beginning of sixth grade in the hall due to the fact that they both got lost but Cat just giggled endlessly and they both just talked about one another for what seemed like hours.

**Cat! Ur too cute. Lol!**

Tori giggled after posting her reply and ran downstairs like an overexcited cheetah. The living room was modern, with a plasma TV hanging on the tan walls that glowed like the sunset. Tori walked in slowly, turning her head from side to side. Her long chocolate brown hair swayed with her every motion as she continued to look around for her parents.

"Over here Tor," she heard her cheery mother say from behind her. Her mother, father and sister were all crowding around the counter with nonchalant looks.

"What's going on here?" Tori asked slowly with a smile.

"Just wait and see Tori!" Trina burst with excitement.

"Trina already got her gift and can't wait to see your reaction. I'll never understand why you spoil these two Holly," Mr. Vega sighed with his arms folded.

"Be quiet David," his wife scolded with deadly eyes. She turned to Tori, now with a more sincere look, and took a box wrapped in colorful paper out from behind her. "Here you go sweetie."

Tori began to look at her parents with shock once she began to open the box. The color splotched paper became heaping piles of garbage around Tori's feet as she stared in bewilderment at her new gift.

"Mom… you did not,"

"Yes, I did," Mrs. Vega squezzed her daughter with a compassionate hug. It was a shiny blue Pear Phone GX with over thousands of features.

"What about me! I'm the one who had to fork out the dollars we need to keep you alive for that dumb piece of c…crud!" Holly rolled her eyes as her husband began ranting and stomped his way to the fridge.

"THANK-YOU DADDY," Tori said in a little girl voice about to laugh.

"What color?" Trina squealed, speeding over to her sister; her boots squeaking across the floor.

"Blue baby," Tori returned the favor by giggling and deathly hugging her sister.

"Now remember! The only reason we bought you those phones was so that you can contact us during your trip. Right Holly," David turned his head toward his admired wife with a serious-as-can-be expression.

"Huh, sure," the woman said smiling at her daughters.

"Oh! Mom, can I take the last few pieces of watermelon with me on the trip?" Tori asked letting go of Trina.

"Hey!" Trina whined loudly, "I wanted to take those," Holly sighed in exhaustion. _Sometimes you can be such a diva… Wonder who you get that from_.

"Fine. You can have them drama princess," Tori scoffed, putting her pinky up as high as it could go.

"You're just terrible Tor," Trina burst out giggling.

* * *

**Friday: May 31st, 2010 – 8:57 P.M. (New York Sports Club; New York City)**

As the evening edged into 9 o'clock, more and more individuals began to pour out of the New York Sports Club with sweat on their brows and determination in their hearts. However, Zander Robinson (Boy # 10, Class 3-C) decided to stay a little late to keep up with his Muay Thai boxing training.

He continued to deal harmful blows to the punching bag before him, pretending that he was in the presence of his master. With one final hit, the bag flew into the wall causing a loud thud to erupt throughout the enclosed work out room. Zander wiped the glistening sweat off his forehead and began to wipe his face off with one of the gym's towels.

_I'm getting so much better_. He dug through his gym bag roughly, until he felt what he was looking for and pulled it straight out. His cell was beeping, which meant a new text. Zander flip open his phone and stared at the screen for a second with a pleasant and peaceful look.

**Where R U?**

** -Stevie**

Zander immediately stood up while pressing the keys on his phone in a memorable pattern. He started to rub his jet black hair with his gym towel after pressing send and walked through the double glass doors.

**In the gym training! Told you that after school today haha. We gotta start doing work outs together Stevie!**

** -Zander**

After making a trip through the empty workout room filled with treadmills being occupied and bench presses being overused, a sound erupted from his phone again.

**Maybe we can, but I'm totally gonna mop the floor with UR butt! Anyways, R U coming tomorrow? **

** -Stevie**

Zander grinned at her enthusiasm and stepped outside letting the fresh summer air hit his face._Nothing like a great breeze to help cool off after an intense work out._

**Definitely. How 'bout you? Hope so! It'd be the perfect way to hang out!**

** -Zander**

Zander started walking through the dim lit parking lot, breathing in the cool air slowly. He only lived two blocks away so he didn't have to worry about transportation. It was extremely convenient actually.

**I am going, duh dude. Hahaha! Awesome! Can't Wait to see—I mean… cool that ur goin too. Let's make sure we go on all the rides at least three times before we leave****!**

** -Stevie**

Zander is extremely close with Stevie. Ever since they met, Stevie's tomboy attitude and fearless demeanor carried Zander through many hardships. She was like, his motivator; as corny as it sounds.

**Totally! And Stevie… Can't wait to see u 2.**

** -Zander**

_Hmph, she's a terrible liar_. Zander laughed softly while putting his phone back into his bag and jogged home to avoid his parents' reprimands.

* * *

**Friday: May 31st, 2010 – 9:21 P.M. (Knight Residence; New York City)**

"Kendall! Pass me my jeans!" a voice called from across Kendall's bedroom.

"Here ya go!" Kendall Knight (Boy # 2, Class 3-C) replied, tossing the dark blue jeans through the air and into one of his best friend's arms. James Diamond (Boy # 18, Class 3-C) clutched his pants and smiled with thanks before stuffing them into his pack.

Kendall and his three best friends, who he considered his brothers even, were all hanging out over night before the big trip. Logan Mitchell (Boy # 6, Class 3-C) was reading his favorite book _A Doctor's Dream_ for the umpteenth time diligently on Kendall's bed as his friends finished packing up.

Carlos Garcia (Boy # 16, Class 3-C) sat at Kendall's basketball themed desk, arranging the photos he took the other day with a beaming smile. He pulled out the picture he took of him and his three best friends when they met over ten years ago after Carlos and his family moved here from Minnesota. Carlos grinned as he reminisced on the past.

_"Hey cry baby! Give us the little mutt!" A burly boy screamed kicking the poor little Latino boy._

_ " No! I won't let you hurt him!" Carlos wailed as he took the beating. He clutched the poor little puppy close to his chest and began to cry. 'Don't worry; I won't let them hurt you.'_

_ "What a little pain in the freakin' ass man!" scoffed the another boy with a nasty grin on his face._

_ "We have lessons to teach little bitches who get in our way! That little bastard pissed on my shoe! I have a right to kill it!"_

_ "No! He only did that because you were scaring him!" Carlos cried, still hanging to the dog who was now whimpering in concern. The boys ceased kicking him and looked at one another with devious grins._

_ "It looks like this one ain't gonna run away any time soon," said a skinny tall boy with a dark red beanie._

_ "Don't worry boys, I've got something that'll make him reconsider," the burly boy laughed while digging through his pocket. Carlos trembled on the ground while humming loudly too himself .Strangely, this always calmed him when he was distressed ever since he was a baby. He looked down into the puppy's eyes and smiled weakly as the puppy licked his hero's chin. Carlos' eyes widened as he saw a shimmering light shine off of a metallic object. _

_ 'A knife! He has a knife! He's going to kill me!' Carlos panicked and his trembling got worse. _

_ "Dumb retard!" shouted the burly kid, "All because of a fucking dumb dog!" He began to dig the blade deep into Carlos' arm until a loud voice erupted from behind him._

_ "Get off of him!" a blonde boy screamed with confidence. Two other boys were with him as well. One was a bit taller with light brown hair with a tan complexion and the other was a bit pale and had dark brown hair._

_ "What're you gonna do about it Knight!" screamed the boy while waving the knife at him. 'Who… who are these guys?'_

_ "I might just have to kick your fat behind," Kendall smart-mouthed causing the smaller brunette boy to shake his head in disapproval._

_ "You tell him Kenny," the taller one beamed making a fist._

_ "Oh shut up! All talk! Bunch of pussies if you ask me," the lanky boy shouted with disgust. Kendall grinned and took a step toward the leader of the pack. He looked down at the beaten boy with hopeful eyes and made a compact fist. At first Carlos had no idea what was going to happen, but suddenly, without even a warning, the huge burly boy fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain and realized that he had the air knocked out of him. _

_ "I call it the Killer Knight fist!" Kendall shouted causing the other bullies to jump back in fear._

_ "You little shit. This ain't over!" the burly one screeched grabbing Kendall's legs and throwing him to the ground._

_ "Jamie! Hurry up and help me! Logie! You go over there and make sure the poor kid's alright!" Kendall screeched as he toppled into the huge brute. James stampeded into him as well and they were both simultaneously serving punches and slaps to the kid's face. Everyone else began to run for it, one even tripped and whimpered after James ran towards him._

_ "Are you alright?" a small voice squeaked. Carlos looked up to see the small brunette in front of him, worry in his eyes. "Here, take my hand," he said smiling. Carlos hesitated at first but grew to trust the boy._

_ "T-thanks," Carlos piped up. The poor puppy wiggled its way out of Carlos' arms and began panting for attention. Logan smiled widely and patted the dog's head with delight causing him to bark with joy, as if he was thanking him._

_ "Hey," the tall boy known as James, limped over to them. Behind him was the one only Kendall Knight, his savior. _

_ "Idiot. People like him really tick me off," Kendall sighed sitting down with Logan and Carlos. James fell down as well with a thud and sighed deeply._

_ "Are you okay?" James asked beaming. Carlos nodded slowly looking down at the excitable puppy in his arms._

_ "Is he yours? Why were those idiots trying to hurt you?" Kendall asked concerned, wiping the blood off of his cut lip. _

_ "I found him here a week ago after I moved here," Carlos said quietly, "I've been coming here everyday to take care of him, but today… those mean boys…tried to hurt him," Carlos started to weep. He felt something squeeze his shoulder lightly and saw that it was Logan's hand._

_ "What happened next?" Logan asked with a sympathetic look._

_ "I tried to protect him, but they kept kicking me out of the way and called me names and stuff," Carlos wiped his eyes, "He's my best friend." The other three boys smiled at him and the little snuggling puppy._

_ "Hey," Kendall told him with a grin. Carlos looked up and saw all three of them making crazy faces at him._

_ "No sad faces!" James laughed, squeezing his cheeks together._

_ "Yeah, if you're going to be our friend," Logan smiled giving Carlos a one arm hug._

_ "You mean...you wanna be my friend?" Carlos asked confused looking up at the three of them. They all nodded simultaneously._

_ "Of course! Anyone with a heart as big as yours is always welcome," Kendall exclaimed pointing his fingers in the air. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled at Carlos._

_ "My name's Logan," he chirped while rubbing the back of his neck._

_ "I'm James, the most awesomest guy ever," the tan boy beamed once again._

_ "And I'm Kendall. What about you?" Kendall said to Carlos, holding his hand out to him. Carlos smiled wide with joy and grabbed Kendall's hand to be hoisted up._

_ "Carlos! Carlos Garcia!" the little boy shouted with joy. The others laughed at his enthusiasm._

_ My first group of friends,' Carlos thought to himself, 'My best friends… my brothers.'_

Carlos remembered him and the other three boys naming the little puppy Sparky. They all took care of him together and now, he's an old, fat oaf in Carlos' home, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"Did you guys know that I'm going to need eight full years of med school too get my certification as a doctor?" Logan gasped while staring at the pages. Kendall's eyes went wide after remembering something.

"Logan, your meds! You took them at 9:00 right? Remember you need to take-," Kendall was suddenly cut off by a loud groan.

"Yes I took them. I don't need you to nag me about it Kendall… I get it enough from my mom," Logan muttered the last part while turning his head back to his book. Kendall raised his eyebrow to him and began laughing hysterically.

"Might as well be your mom," James snickered patting Logan on the back.

"Reading!" Logan shouted with his finger in the air. Carlos finished sorting through his photos and placed his most memorable one with him and Sparky the first day he brought him home, in the middle of the desk admiring it.

"Hey, 'litos!" Kendall shouted from his beanbag chair. Carlos snapped out of his bliss and turned towards him.

"What's up?" Carlos asked with a wide smile.

"Make sure you take lots of photos on the trip okay? We need to make sure we never forget our big senior trip together!" Kendall beamed, throwing a basketball into the hoop attached to his door.

"Yeah! You're always our go to guy when it comes to photos Car'," Logan added after quickly peeking out from behind his book.

"Totes, let's make this unforgettable," James chimed in. Carlos gave his three friends a wide smile and nodded ecstatically.

"Definitely! You can always count on me," They all nodded and started to joke around, ignoring Logan's pleas to finish his book before it got too late. _We can always count on each other, huh. Always._


	5. Joyful Mornings

**Another chapter! In this, more characters are introduced as well as their backstories. You also learn more about the main characters as well. Ejoy! XD**

* * *

**Saturday: June 1st, 2010 - 7:50 A.M. (Garside Jr./Sr. High School- Bus Transits) **

The early morning sun dawned over the city. Quiet was never something to describe the town, but at Garside, quiet was the only thing obtainable. The reason for this was because of the school's location. All the way on the outskirts of the city by the Manhattan sky line to be exact.

Class 3-C was waiting rambunctiously on the curb of the bus lot with their numerous bags and suitcases. Jo Taylor (Girl # 14, Class 3-C) and her friends, Kacey Simon (Girl # 16, Class 3-C) and Amanda McKay (Girl # 18, Clas 3-C) sat on the sidewalk eating cupcakes Jo and her little sister made with elegant poses. These three girls were some of the most popular girls in school, but strangely, didn't have a mean bone in their petite little bodies. They were all head stars on the cheerleading team and were the most lovable girls as well, besides little Cat of course. They all giggled as they shared about their plans for the trip and occasionally flipped their hair to the side to purposely drive other boys crazy, and it actually worked. Kendall Knight was attracted to Jo and began dating her for five months in the eighth grade all because of that little hair trick she made.

Orenthal Cornelius Gibson (Boy # 1, Class 3-C) stood proudly with a bright smile, holding his PSP Vita tightly in his hands. Sweat moved down his face as he began to push the buttons intensely. _Triangle, Square, Circle, Up and Yes! _Gibby (a nickname he received from many of his classmates due to the fact that his regular name was like torture whenever it was attempted to be said) threw his arms up in the air in victory.

"I did it! I finally beat that son of a-," he was cut off with a sharp jab to the stomach. He looked up to see his three worst nightmares; Simon Cook (Boy # 19, Class 3-C), the so-called gang banger in Garside and his two side kicks, the moronic Ned Bigby (Boy # 14, Class 3-C) and the quiet Owen Reynolds (Boy # 17, Class 3-C).

"Why are you so happy fat-ass," scoffed Simon picking up his PSP. Gibby clutched his stomach and began to sharply breathe in some air to fight the tears welling in his eyes.

"Looks like the dork's been playing another game. God damn loser," laughed Ned. The Caucasian boy took the handheld device and began fooling around with it. Owen folded his arms and looked down at the boy with a pissed off look but didn't say anything. Sometimes, these three had no means to exist, but Owen never engaged in any of the garbage his two buddies did. Mostly because he had a brain, or even morals. Maybe even both.

"God, Assenthal! You're always wasting people's space and time with your fat behind! Can't you do anything but get in people's way," Simon spat. He kicked Gibby hard in the stomach with his polished Nike's shoes and jeered at him. "Moron!"

"Yeah! Fat-ass Moron!" Ned cried out in laughter.

"Shut Up!" Simon snapped, whipping his head in Ned's direction.

"S-sorry, boss," the boy said timidly. He was such a tool in many people's eyes, even in Gibby's.

"Let this be a lesson to you assenthal. Screw your wussy play, and get a damn life! Or we'll have to teach you how the hard way," the dark skinned boy snatched the device from Ned's hands and threw it harshly on the sidewalk, causing it to violently rebound. The trio walked off, but Owen glanced behind him and began feeling sorry for the kid. _I'm sorry_.

Gibby winced as he got back on his feet, tears stinging his eyes. Everyone that witnessed this either laughed or paid it no attention. He looked down at his game system and sobbed lightly_. It is not wussy play._

The poor boy picked it up and wiped his eyes. A hand squeezed his shoulder which caused him to jerk suddenly and spin around. He came face to face with Kendall, Cat Valentine (Girl # 19, Class 3-C), Jo, Kacey, Amanda and Carly Shay (Girl # 12, Class 3-C).

"You okay Gibbs," Kendall asked reassuringly. Gibby nodded as he frantically wiped the tears furiously from his eyes.

"Those guys are just low life jerks. It's a wonder how they even are allowed to graduate with the rest of us," Amanda sighed taking out her lip gloss. Everyone else agreed with chuckles and nods.

"Gibby, just try and forget about them. Have fun on the trip! You can hang out with the rest of us," Carly beamed. She was always considered the sweetest and most sensitive girl in Class 3-C by every student and teacher. Carly would always be kind and considerate to everyone, even her enemies. It was as if she was programmed that way ever since she was born by her parents.

"Yay!" Cat shouted with a goofy smile. "That sounds like fun, hahaha. Gibby doesn't it sound like fun!" Cat twirled her velvet red hair, giggling.

"Um…Yeah…I guess so. Sure," Gibby began to smile weakly at the bubbly red head.

"Um, Gibby?" Jo began to pipe up walking towards him. "My little sister and I made these great cupcakes last night. There absolutely delicious! Trust me they are. Here, take one," Jo held out the plastic container, awaiting the boy's reaction. Gibby reached slowly over to her and stopped suddenly. "It's okay, they're not poisoned or anything," Jo laughed still holding the cupcakes.

"T-Thanks," Gibby told her with a smile as he grabbed one of the pink frosted cupcakes. Jo returned this with a little smile and placed the lid of the container back onto it.

"You're going to loooove them!" Kacey squealed with a smile.

"You three are the girliest things that ever walked this Earth," Kendall grinned. Jo, Kacey and Amanda flipped their hair once again as they turned their heads toward the dirty blonde boy.

"Are not!" the three pretty girls said simultaneously causing Kendall to burst out with laughter. Carly chuckled and covered her face with her hands while Cat giggled hysterically at the situation.

_They're all so nice…even to me… they're all so nice_. Gibby started to bite down on the soft cupcake and couldn't believe how fantastic they actually were to him.

* * *

**Saturday: June 1st, 2010 – 8:04 A.M. (Garside Jr./Sr. High School- Bus Transit)**

Zander was leaning against a stop sign as he waited for someone quite special to him. He kept looking at the screen of his phone, awaiting a new text until he heard a familiar voice suddenly come from the side of him.

"Hey!" it shouted from his right. Zander looked over slowly and grinned at the sight. Stevie Baskara (Girl # 17, Class 3-C) came waltzing over to Zander with a goofy smile on her face. She gave him a one arm hug and began to smile at him deviously.

"What is it Steves?" the confused boy asked. Stevie shook her head and began digging through her backpack. Zander stood on his tip-toes looking over her shoulder to see what she was reaching for.

"Plant the on the ground," she said sternly as she continued to dig through her backpack. Zander did as he was told like a son to his mother and put his feet soles back on the ground. Stevie let out a deep breath and turned around with an almost worried expression. "Here you go bro," she grinned, handing him a bright red items.

"Stevie…How…how did you?" Zander seemed flabbergasted by the gift. His face lightened at the sight of it. A set of brand new Muay Thai boxing gloves. He's been wanting these ever since he was ten years old and could make a proper fist.

"I was able to finally get them last week. That's why I wanted to make sure you were gonna be here," she smiled at how happy he became. Zander snapped out of his trance and remembered that he got her something as well.

"I got you something too Steves," Zander replied with a joyous tone. Stevie looked somewhat surprised at this and showed a bit of excitement.

"Me? You got me something?" Stevie started to point her ring finger violently at her chest.

"Of course, today's a special day," Zander acknowledged her with a grin as he pulled out something blue and soft from his backpack. "A brand new beanie," he beamed, holding it out to her.

"No Way!" she shrieked, snatching it from the boy's hands. She immediately tried it on and fell in love with it. "Zander! You got me the-."

"I know, I'm awesome," Zander smirked while folding his arms. Stevie's expressions quickly changed to a death glare.

"Don't get too full of yourself," she sternly said. Zander shrank away from her and put the gloves in his backpack. "I might just wear this throughout the entire trip though," Stevie laughed as she pulled the beanie down in front of her eyes chuckling. It's as if she could just changed her emotions like changing her clothes. It scared him, but at the same time, made him smile.

Saturday: June 1st, 2010 – 8:09 A.M. (Garside Jr./Sr High School- Bus Transit)

Carlos Garcia ran through the crowd, taking pictures here and there of every class mate he could find. He giggled once he snapped a photo of Susan Crabgrass (Girl # 10, Class 3-C) smiling brightly. Susie pushed her glasses up to the bridge of nose and smiled again before grabbing her camera.

"Carlos! I think you need Photography Rehab," she laughed.

"Do not. I'm just trying to make this trip as memorable as possible," he took one more photo of her shaking her head with a smile.

"I might as well help you out," Susie shouted running after him, snapping pictures of him from behind. Once Susie was lost in the crowd of her friends, Jennifer Mosely (Girl # 8, Class 3-C) walked up to the edge of the side walk and began to stretch with relief. The two things Jennifer absolutely despised were cramped spaces and mindless violence. The mention of a seven hour drive in a narrow bus, filled with rowdy teenagers almost caused her to vomit. She actually did one time when she first took the school bus to Garside during her first year and resorted to her parents and friends driving her instead. She was also a pacifist and would hold anti-war campaigns in the front of the school to get her message across. One time, she was suspended for holding three unauthorized rallies in one week.

"Might as well relax. This bus ride isn't going to agree with me one bit," Jennifer sighed.

Meanwhile, Carlos continued to flash his camera in every angle at every person.

"Would you quit it Garcia!" Jade West (Girl # 11, Class 3-C) barked while covering her face.

"You need to smile Jade, smile would ya," Carlos said innocently.

"NO!" Jade screeched while stomping away with pouted lips.

"She's no fun," Susie laughed while holding her glasses in place. Logan shook his head with disapproval and began to let out sighs.

"Carlos, Jade isn't someone to be messed with. Remember what she and Lucy did to you in the seventh grade?" Carlos shivered at the horrid memories. Jade and Lucy, the two biggest bitches in the whole school, shoved Carlos to the ground in an empty hall and made fun of his slurred speech from reading that day in class.

_"C'mon Garcia!" Lucy spat while holding a book in her hands "Read this sentence again!"_

_ "Yeah, it's like he's three! Can't you read Garcia! You're in the fucking seventh grade! You're not a retard right?" Jade mocked. Carlos shook his head furiously and began sobbing. _

_ "Then why can't you read this simple ass book?" Lucy shouted, throwing the book at him._

_ "Dumb Ass," Jade smirked after walking away with the other girl. _

It was the worst day of his life. Carlos' face brightened up again, "I don't care. I have dyslexia, so what? No need to be so harsh," Carlos made a gesture toward Lucy Stone (Girl # 13, Class 3-C), Jade, Grace King (Girl # 20, Class 3-C) and little Molly Garfunkel (Girl # 21, Class 3-C) who were sitting around alone away from everyone else. "Logan! You're not gonna have an anxiety attack are you?" Carlos gasped.

"No," Logan said rather irritated, "I took my pills this morning before I left."

"Good," Carlos smiled wide and pranced off to greet everyone else.

"How do you guys put up with that?" Susie whispered with curiosity in her tone. Logan slyly grinned and gave a shrug of carelessness.

"Miracles…all I can say," Logan grinned at Susie and walked back over to James. Andre Harris (Boy # 11, Class 3-C) was having his own exclusive dance party with Kevin Reed (Boy # 3, Class 3-C) and True Jackson (Girl # 9, Class 3-C). The three music drugged teens continued to move with the tunes Andre's iPod provided as they left the dock speakers. True laughed while watching Andre and Kevin break dance on the concrete. Andre let out a cry of victory after leaping up from his dance session followed by Kevin who was sighing in defeat.

"Dang Andre. The music man," True exclaimed. "You are the man when it comes to dancing, not to mention singing. Even playing any kind of instrument, and songwriting," the girl continued to shower him praise.

"We get it! He's multi-talented…now…what about me," Kevin cried out. True and Andre looked at one another before letting out hysterical laughs. "What's so funny?" Kevin demanded only getting more laughs. Lulu Johnson (Girl # 1, Class 3-C) sat on a rock, resting her head on her hands and her arms on her knees. She gave Kevin a disappointed look before glancing over to the other two laughing kids.

"Dude? We're basically telling you that you have no talent," Lulu said with a sad face.

"What! Yeah right, I've got the most talent. Right Lu? Most talent besides Andre?" Kevin asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah… no… not even close. Like, even if Stevie Wonder sprinkled some of his gifted talent on you…" Lulu stopped and gave a sigh of affection for the singer, "You still wouldn't come close".

"Little harsh," Kevin whimpered.

"Hey Lu, can you come back me up," True asked loosening the crimson red school tie around her neck. Lulu nodded as she ran over to True. "Andre, play something by Will Smith," she requested while clutching her locket that contained a picture of her idol, Will. Andre shuffled around in his iPod until he came across _Summertime_ by Will Smith. After hearing the song play, True started to nod her head rhythmically.

"Alright True," Andre beamed while turning up the volume.

"Okay Will. Let's show them what we've got," True smiled. She began to move her body with the rhythm of the music.

"Go True," Lulu cheered from the sidelines. A crowd began to gather as True began to create her own dance number with every verse of the song. Kacey, Amanda, Jo and Carly rushed over to join in on the excitement while Gibby awkwardly tagged along behind them. Jo's hand was entangled with his as she urged him to come over and join, against his will.

"Yeah!" Haley Steele (Girl # 2, Class 3-C) cheered with joy. Her frazzled blonde hair waved as she moved her head with the music. A full-scale concert broke out on the bus lot; kids cheered and shouted for the dark skinned girl as she broke out in creative dance.

"Yeah…that's right…move like you mean it…yeah…move for me True," a shadowed figure muttered darkly from within the crowd of people. It was Nelson Baxter (Boy # 5, Class 3-C) the infamous class pervert. "Keep moving like that babe," he mumbled excitedly, watching the girl from behind as she moved in sync with the music.

Nelson had quite a reputation in Garside. He was considered the Warned Rapist due to all the stunts he's pulled over the years. In sixth grade, he groped Jo which earned him a two week suspension. In the seventh grade, he was caught bringing a whole collection of playboys to school. He usually covered them by hiding them in library books. Morons are always predictable. In the eighth grade, he grinded against Lulu in an empty hall on exam day. This allowed Nelson's manhood to be introduced to Lulu's raging foot. Poor guy wasn't able to walk for days. Sophomore year, he spread a vicious rumor that Stevie and him made out passionately at a party hosted by Amanda McKay. Obviously it wasn't true (hence…being a rumor), however when it comes to teens the truth is always boring. Stevie's reputation was ruined because of it and she had Nelson to thank for it all.

Everyone kept a close eye on the deranged boy as True continued to groove to the music. Meanwhile, Lucy and her gang were having their own private concert. Lucy had one earphone in one ear while Jade had the other hidden in her thick blue and black locks. Lucy bobbed her head back and forth while brushing her night black hair behind her ear. Her blood red highlights reflected the sunlight and she began to hide her eyes behind a pair of jet black sunglasses. Grace was obnoxiously chewing a piece of Trident gum while singing along to her own bright purple iPod. Grace's dirty blonde hair flailed around like vicious snakes in hunger as she jammed out to her favorite song.

Molly sat there twiddling her thumbs nervously. She glanced over to the large crowd just a few feet away from her and wished she could join them for at least one minute. Molly licked her lips anxiously as she spun her head back over to Jade causing her brown curls to bounce everywhere. She then began to grin as a boy emerged from the school doors from behind Jade. Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth (Boy # 8, Class 3-C) panted heavily as he sprinted toward the buses. _Shit! I've…Only got a minute before the buses take of! _

Kirby's leather shoulder pack and suitcases became cement statues to him as he heaved them with each step. His school uniform drenched in sweat as he slowed down and walked over to the bus lot. Behind him were two more students; Fredward Benson (Boy # 12, Class 3-C) and his soul mate, girlfriend and beauty, Samantha Puckett (Girl # 4, Class 3-C). Her blue eyes sparkled under the sun as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. She laughed hysterically after he whispered into her ear and began to punch him on the arm, almost playfully. Sam was an extremely strong girl and could bench press over 100 pounds as if it were nothing. She once, took down Simon, Ned and Owen all at once…that actually isn't a compliment or an insult but still. Freddie was more technical and nerdy. He and Logan had their own math club and he could even rewire any secured system. A few weeks ago, Freddie and a boy named Jake Collins (Boy # 13, Class 3-C) took down the entire school's security system and were able to decide what to eat for an entire week without being caught. French fries for a week beats mystery meatloaf and ice cold spinach any day.

They swept passed Molly and the other three girls as well and joined in on the anticipation with their other classmates. Molly's dark brown eyes focused on Kirby intensely after he sat down on the curb and started to talk to Robbie Shapiro (Boy # 21, Class 3-C). Robbie was the class representative and student body president ever since the eighth grade. Both of the boys started to converse over petty rich activities such as golfing at their father's country club or eating a fancy dinner in a five-star hotel thatmany people can only dream of doing.

* * *

**Saturday: June 1st, 2010 – 8:20 A.M. (Garside Jr./Sr. High School- Bus Transit)**

The bus doors finally swung open and allowed the teens to squeeze their way inside. Seats filled up fast all the way to the back of the bus as Tori and Trina followed behind Sam and Freddie to get on.

"What's up?" Trina asked suspiciously while sucking on her lollipop like a four year old.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Tori sighed with a smile. Her slices of watermelon packed in a Ziploc bag concealing the juices that swirled around in it. _Where are you? _Tori bit her bottom lip and continued to allow her eyes to wander the parking lot. Trina had a sneaky grin emerge on her face as she stared at her sister's silly antics.

"It's a boy huh?" Trina cooed.

"W-what! No! I'm…just looking for someone," Tori turned bright red and began to quickly tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Look, it's nothing okay," Tori giggled.

"Yeah right! You're totally in love! It's written all over your little cheek bones," Trina burst out laughing. Sam and Freddie climbed onto the bus, clutching each others hands tightly as they walked down the aisle and took their seats next to Carly.

"What is with everyone and my cheekbones! Besides, it's none of your business anyway," the humiliated girl snapped in defense. Trina gave a sigh and began to shut her eyes.

"It's Beck huh? Right? Beck Oliver?" Trina piped up while twirling her lollipop in her dainty fingers. Tori's eyes shot open in a quick second.

"How did you know?" Tori gasped with a shocked expression. Her hands were beginning to crush the watermelon and puncture the bag as she pressed her fingers on it anxiously.

"I'm your sister…that's all I need to tell you Tor," Trina hopped onto the bus and began waving at everyone. Trina was pretty popular, especially with the boys (in good ways and bad ways). Sometimes she was considered crazy, but that was just her personality and Tori loved that about her.

"You're so annoying," Tori sighed as she held her solid black Jansport backpack on one shoulder. As she stepped onto the bus, Lucy, Jade, Grace and Molly followed behind. Lucy took off her sunglasses like she was a world famous supermodel and shook her red and black hair viciously to have it fall perfectly on her slender shoulders. She smiled seductively as she walked towards the back, all eyes falling on her whether it'd be envy, lust or pure fear. Jade, Grace and Molly all followed behind Lucy's shadow with intimidating looks radiating from their faces.

A car whizzed down the street a few minutes away. In it was Beck and Mike, shouting their heads off at Ms. Linston who was smiling and trying her best to maintain her sanity.

"Ms. Lins! We're gonna be late! I told you to wake us up at 6:30!" Mike whined while pulling on her headrest.

"I thought you said 7:30 Michael, now would you please- Oh look! There's your bus. Your still okay on time you two," the kind woman pointed out as she drove into the bus transit uncaringly.

"There! There! You can drop us off there Ms. Lins!" Mike shouted in anticipation, pointing urgently at the sidewalk.

"Calm your horses man," Beck laughed while patting his excited friend on the back.

"Alright, Alright. Here you go," she reasoned and pulled over suddenly.

"Thanks Ms. Lins," the two orphan boys beamed simultaneously while stepping quickly out of the car. The bus driver honked his horn violently, telling them to hurry up or they can forget about coming. Their classmates shouted their names from the windows with smiles as Mike ran to the bus doors with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Wait, Beck," Ms. Linston put her arm out of the window and grabbed Beck's arm in reassurance. "I want you to keep a close eye on him alright. Protect him. You're like a brother to him, you know. Keep him safe for me okay Beck," the woman smiled sweetly.

"Definitely Ms. Lins," Beck grinned. She then began to dig around in her bag urgently.

"Hold on just one more second," she told him while placing it on her lap. "Ah, here we are," she beamed as she pulled two necklaces out. "This is my gift from me to the both of you for graduating high school and making it this far," Ms. Linston began to tear up and smile. Beck took the two necklaces from her and realized that they were necklaces with the names Mike and Beck engraved on the tags.

"Wow. Thank you…Ms…that means a lot," he reached in and hugged her tightly.

"Was like only yesterday when I met you. So strong-willed, so hard headed, so determined…such a big heart. Although you went through something so horrible…you always focused on others Beck. Always wanted to make sure everyone else was okay before you. Mike was always the odd one out, but you befriended him because you wanted to make him feel special. Beck…I'm so proud of you," Ms. Linston began to feel tears spill from her eyes, "I'm so proud of both of you."

"Ditto," Beck chuckled trying not to give into the tears. Besides, it's not like he'll never see her again.

"Look at me! Getting all worked up," she laughed whole heartedly. "Go on honey. Go have fun okay!" she waved furiously out of the window as Beck ran off to the honking bus.

Once Beck finally reached the entrance the doors swung open, showing a driver with rage stained in his eyes.

"Oliver! I told you didn't I? Everyone must be here at 8:20 A.M. sharp!" his voice roared with frustration.

"I'm here now aren't I?" Beck smart mouthed while walking past him. The driver gave a pure snort of ignorance and closed the doors violently.

'Phew, almost missed the bus…the trip. How lucky am I?' Beck thought with a grin.

* * *

**Pretty lucky...sure Beck haha! The next chapter is when all the action starts and the story really kicks off as well. You will be able to meet their evil teacher! Stay tuned :) and don't forget to review! **

**Also, try and refer this to others if you can! Thanks a lot!**


	6. Broken Brotherhood

**Sorry for taking forever! I was pretty busy but here you go :D I new chapter filled with terror and a intro to the Competition itself. Also! There's a lot more Tori and Beck in here also! I know I haven't been focused on that but that all changes now. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Saturday: June 1st, 2010 – 5:45 P.M. (Trip Bus)**

The biggest party imaginable was happening right on the bus filled with antsy students. Beck yawned and stared down at his worn out Vans shoes with a smile. These were the pair he's had since he was thirteen and miraculously, they still fit him. He kept staring at the duct taped repairs on the sides and chuckled to himself at the memories that came with them. Mike was stirring around in his sleep talking to himself. help

"Tori…Really great girl…Tori," he kept muttering. Beck couldn't help but grin at this evilly. He glanced over to Tori's seat and saw her fumbling a bag of watermelons in her hands.

'So cute,' Beck thought but remembered that Mike liked her and couldn't get in between them. That was the biggest dishonor between Best Friends. He continued to look at her anyways because looking doesn't hurt right? Tori kept tucking her hair back and occasionally laughed at the jokes her sister would tell her now and then. Trina was a mystery in Beck's eyes. She was nothing but a bubbly diva with perfume and attitude. The only conversations he ever had with her were based off of small talk topics like weather or school gossip. She was an okay person but sometimes she could get super irritating.

Beck averted his eyes from Tori and stared out of the window. The sun was setting and some people were beginning to take naps. Kacey had a sleep mask on her eyes and was off in dreamland as well as the rest of her cheerleading followers. Others were still alert and awake though, such as Mindy Crenshaw (Girl # 7, Class 3-C) and Robbie Shapiro. Those two were more awake than ever, planning the trip in crucial detail. Considering this would be the last time they would have the titles; Class Representative and Student-Body President, as students in Garside it was their duty to make sure that this trip was far beyond memorable.

"Maybe the special dinner under the firework show should be held at seven o'clock instead of six," Mindy pointed out with a serious tone.

"That would make sense considering that it would be darker out at that time and much more enjoyable," Robbie hooted while jotting it all down on his Pearpad. Mindy rolled her eyes at the loaded boy and let a solemn expression wash over her face.

Beck laid his head back on his headrest and attempted to close his eyes in order to sleep finally.

"Come on," Trina whispered with excitement.

"No!" Tori hissed while pushing her sister away.

"Why not you chicken?" Trina giggled.

"He's…He's sleeping. Sleeping, yeah that's why," she said with relief as she saw Beck actually lying down.

"You scaredy cat," Trina mocked while leaping from her seat, "Come on, let's go Tor," she laughed. Tori shook her head with bitterness as her sister pulled violently on her arm.

"I don't wanna!" Tori whispered violently. However, Trina won the battle and had Tori trailing right behind her as she paced over to Beck's seat near the middle.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Trina shouted as she weaseled past the loud students. Beck jumped after hearing this and looked around him in surprise. Trina's exuberant face filled his eyes and he couldn't help but stifle a scream.

"Trina! What's up," he was always kind of freaked out at how headstrong she was.

"Hey Beck, I have someone who would love to talk to you," the giggly girl pulled Tori over. Mike woke up from all of the noise and began to rub his face tiredly.

"What's goin on?" he slurred. The drone boy's eyes found Tori and he immediately lit up from the shy girl's presence.

"Um…H-hey Beck. I um…I got these watermelons last night from my mom and uh…Well…I was wondering if," Tori babbled senselessly. Beck\ chuckled as she talked like this. "Would you like some…you know, some of the watermelon?" Tori turned a dark shade of red that matched her tie and held out the bag. Her head went to the side and Beck graciously accepted it.

"Thanks Tori," he smiled brightly, "I forgot to bring a lunch for the bus ride. Moronic move huh," he laughed as he opened the bag. Tori turned her head to him in shock and began to smile sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess you kind of are," she giggled, but snapped out of it. She began to panic and laugh at the same time, "Oh wait! That's not what I meant! You're not really a moron I just thought- Jeez…I'm so hopeless," Tori sighed while hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't worry about it," Beck laughed merrily while holding her arm, "I was joking with you." Tori began to turn red again and nodded hysterically.

'Tori…you are such an idiot!' she thought to herself grimly.

"She's always like this. Just be thankful you don't live with her," Trina laughed hysterically.

"Am Not…Drama princess," Tori muttered to herself as she folded her arms. Mike felt kind of left out and started to reach into the bag of watermelon slices longingly.

"Tori is it alright if I have a piece?"

"Huh?" Tori looked up at Mike confused, but began to nod with a smile, "Sure, go ahead Mike." Mike grinned widely and reached in. Everything went quiet suddenly between the four causing an awkward feeling to rise up between all of them.

"Oh! Tori, thanks a lot for the invite," Mike tapped Tori on the shoulder and gave her a sweet smile, "I…I really appreciate it."

"No problem Mike. I'm so glad you could come," she smiled back while holding the bag of watermelons nervously.

**Beck's POV**

She's so elegant. Even for a klutz, she's like an angel. Wait! What am I thinking! Mike is the one who loves her, not you Beck.

I stare up at her beaming face and begin to chew more on the juicy watermelon, however, this watermelon is pretty mashed up. Like it's been beaten to pulp while it was in that bag. Trina laughs incredulously after telling a strange joke but I can't really tell what she's was talking about but laugh anyway to get myself out of the trance this girl has on me. "Picture anyone?" a voice shouts from behind Tori causing her to jump with fright. It was the cherubic face of Carlos. He held his camera close to his face awaiting an answer from the four.

"Sure," Trina cheered while getting in a pose with Tori. Mike leaped from his seat and stood on it with one leg while smiling big into the camera. He was probably making bunny ears behind me, as if I wouldn't notice. He always did that, ever since we were kids.

"Wait! Carlos, no don't! Stop it," Tori cried while hiding her red face. However, she had a smile on it nonetheless and started to laugh at how stupid she was acting. The bus jumped with great force due to a pot hole no doubt and Carlos tripped back into his seat with Kendall.

"Don't worry Tori. You're not the only klutz you know," he laughed and started to check the slot of his camera. "Here we are," the Latino boy smiled brightly, pulling out the photograph and handed it to me.

"Wow! We look great as always," Trina said while nudging her sister in the side. Tori rolled her eyes but continued to smile anyway.

"Hey! What's the big idea Carlos! I'm hardly in the shot!" Mike reached over my lap with great force and waved it around violently to everyone. "See, See!"

"Calm down bro," I laugh hysterically along with everyone else. Mike shot a glare at me but began to laugh as well and tucked the picture in his pocket.

"I'll just keep it for safe keeping," he grinned.

**Tori's POV **

I couldn't stop myself from laughing. These two are so close. They're like a couple in a way…wait did I really just think that. I place my hands to my cheeks and can tell that they're still flushed and warm. I can never talk to Beck and keep my cool. I don't think any girl can, it's just that he's not like any other guy. I probably don't have a chance though due to the fact that every girl…and I mean every girl, is madly in love with him. He's one of the most popular guys in our entire class, even won Prom King, James was pretty upset at that.

"So, what are you guys gonna do when we get to the resort?" my sister asked with anticipation.

"Well, we were planning on getting on Space Mountain first," Mike beamed as he plopped back down into his seat.

"Cool, maybe me and Tori can join you guys," Trina said shaking me. What is she a matchmaker! I don't need her help, but sometimes I do whenever I say that. "What about you Carlos?" she softly said, turning her head over to Carlos. He was twiddling his fingers and had a goofy grin on his face.

"Hm, don't know yet. Me, James, Logan and Kendall were all going to unpack first since it's probably going to get to late to do anything anyways. In the morning though, I'm gonna go take as many picture as I can for this trip for my Garside Seniors Scrapbook at home," he beamed.

"Make sure you have plenty of me," Trina giggled causing me and Beck to stifle a laugh of pity. Carlos nodded with a big smile and turned to go back to his seat.

"You know, we should be heading back to. It's getting kind of late and we'll probably get there pretty soon," I say to Trina with a worried tone. I need to sit down, for some reason I'm starting to feel kind of tired.

"Maybe you're right. I'm starting to feel a little sleepy," she answered calmly, "Well, it was fun boys. See you later," she cheered one last time before scurrying back to her seat. I look over at Beck and start to wave at him. He looks at me and flashes a smile that could cause even the big bad Lucy Stone to faint.

"Later Tor," he says and elbows me playfully.

"Bye Beck, Bye Mike. Hope I see more of you during the trip," I say to both of them with a smile and walk back to my seat. I look around and notice something very strange. Everyone is starting to doze off. I, however, get the brunt of it all. Fatigue starts to overwhelm me as I collapse into my seat.

"What's happening to me?" I mumble half awake as I look over at Trina who is completely knocked out. Soon enough it takes me over and I close my eyes, not knowing of what is to come next.

**Beck's POV**

I stare down at my shoe once again hoping that we get there sooner than I want to. I look around and notice that it's suddenly become quiet on the bus. What's up with that? It's not even seven o'clock yet, but I can't help but feel tired either. I suddenly hear a loud banging on one of the windows and jerk my head in the direction of the sound.

"No. No, this cannot be happening," Katniss Everdeen (Girl # 5, Class 3-C) hissed while pounding her fists against the windows. Katniss…what is she doing? Katniss moved to New York and transferred into our class from some small town this year. Her whole family specializes in mining…or so I've heard. Katniss continues to pound violently on the windows causing her to scream louder and louder. "Get me the hell out of here!"

A very pristine woman in a stewardess outfit marched down the aisle and past the slumbering students until she made it to Katniss. "Miss, will you please take your seat," she said in a soft manner.

"No! I already know what you people are planning! I'll tell you right now that I'm not gonna be a part of it!" she screamed hysterically at the woman. I was surprised to see that the woman wasn't even fazed by Katniss' reply and just stood there for another few seconds. Katniss ignored her and continued to try and damage the glass again but to no avail, the glass didn't suffer even a scratch.

"That glass is made of a shatterproof material dear. It will not break no matter how many times you hit it, whether it is your fists or a hammer," she smiled darkly and reached into her velvet jacket's pocket. She finally pulled out a syringe and stuck its needle into Katniss' trembling arm. Without even a second going by, Katniss collapsed into her seat. It was probably a sedative of some sort. The weird woman walked back over to the front of the bus and started to have a conversation with the bus driver who looked like he was in tears.

"Why are you crying? Why did Katniss flip out? Wh-What's goin on?" I mumble to myself as I close my eyes, not being able to fight off the fatigue any longer. What's going to happen to us?

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 12:23 A.M. (Unknown Location)**

**Narrator's POV**

The air was cold and damp. It was darker than night itself but the only light source was the moon's extravagant shine as it filled the room. Beck squirmed for a few minutes before allowing his eyes to slowly open. He could barely see a thing but could make out different things from the outlines they had. He strained his eyes and began to smile as a familiar face came into the moonlight "Mike."

He jumped up and began to maneuver around the unconscious people and objects in his path. Beck finally made it to him and began to shake him violently. "Mike! Mike wake up! Mike!" Beck shouted. Mike began stir and moan in his sleep before opening his groggy eyes.

"What, what's happening? Are we there yet?" Mike groaned while rubbing his eyes. Beck started to look around and realized something wasn't right. Kendall was more alert than ever, shaking Carlos awake while James looked around the room cautiously with wide eyes. Logan was frantically looking in all directions whle tugging at a metallic object on his neck as he whimpered. Beck automatically went for his throat as well and felt something cold. It was some sort of metal collar. The lights suddenly turned on and revealed everyone's terrified faces. Everyone is wearing one of them.

**Beck's POV **

Where the hell are we? Back at Garside? No, Garside's classrooms don't even look like ! Where's Tori? I look around with panic rising within me as I spot everyone starting to freak out. Drake Parker (Boy # 9, Class 3-C) and his step-brother, Josh Nichols (Boy # 20, Class 3-C) were whispering to each other as they looked around with fear. Lulu, True and Jo stand up and begin talking to one another with tears in their eyes. I wander around the room with Mike behind me and see Tori slumped over Trina.

"Tori! Trina!" I shout causing the two girls to look over at us with tearful faces. As I walk over to them (more like staggering due to the tiredness wearing off) I hear something. The sound draws the attention of many others as it get closer from outside the window. I help Tori up and allow her to lean into me for support which causes Mike to give me a weird look before darting off to the window with Trina. Once the curtains of the window are pulled back with a powerful tug, lights of helicopters flood our eyes. I rush over to get a better look and see a helicopter landing on a dirt field that resembles a football field. Everyone begins to talk loudly as the same stewardess from the bus helps a man out of the aviating contraption. He was soft looking when it came to his demeanor and his hair was neatly combed to the side. The military men escorted him to the school building and busted through the doors, which we all could hear.

"Are we gonna die!" Susie cried while tugging on Jennifer Mosely's dress shirt.

"Oh my God. We've been abducted for some atomic bomb test or something. We must be the test subjects!" Kirby frantically shouted. What is this? What's happening? Katniss was in the very back of the room, leaning her head against a window. She seems much calmer now that it has become apparent that escape isn't an option now. She looks at me for just a couple of seconds before the doors of the classroom burst open. Army men spill into the room and line up in the front near the board along with the stewardess lady who now revealed her face. She had curly locks of light green and bubblegum pink, her face was completely bathed in ghostly white makeup and her eyes were coated with thick shades of purple eye shadow. Everyone backed away in fear occasionally knocking over a chair or two as the groomed man walked in with a beaming smile. He placed a stack of papers on a supposed teacher's desk and gave a huge wave to all of us.

"Principal Eikner?" Jade West whispers with wide eyes. Molly gasps along with a few others and gets a closer look at him.

"Oh my god! That is him," she says with a horrified expression.

"It can't be," Haley gasped from the back of the room.

"Hello there," he says, "My name is Mr. Eikner, that's E-I-K-N-E-R," he writes his name up on the board and tosses the piece of chalk up in the air to catch it. "I'll be your homeroom teacher for this trip, and I really hope we can all be friends," Mr. Eikner gives another creepy smile and turns to his associate who looked like a clown. "This is Ms. Trinket; she'll be my assistant for this little get-together. Say 'hello' Effie," he gestures her to the class. She steps forward with an awkward smile and begins to giggle abnormally.

"Hello there. Oh my…such a beautiful class today! You'll all be fantastic students and I really hope we can get along together," Effie gives an award winning smile underneath her velvet lips and motions towards Mr. Eikner. Is she for real? What's with all the makeup anyway, damn!

"Where the hell are we?" shouted Simon from the back with rage in his voice.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Carly with tears in her eyes.

"Who are all these freaking people!" snapped Logan with fear in his voice.

I look over at all my classmates and see looks of confusion, fear and sadness etched on all of their faces. Mr. Eikner walked slowly around the stiff lieutenant officers and began to write down something on the board. He continued to scratch the letters B and R onto the blackboard followed by the word Act. 'The BR Act…what is that?'

"Do any of you know this law?" He asks tenderly to all off us. When no one answers he begins to chuckle darkly. "Shame…shame indeed," he says as he walks back over to his desk and holds onto it for support. Tori and her sister exchanged glances with one another while Mike sat still on the floor with a frozen face.

"What the hell is going on?" a girl on the side of the room whispered to her friend.

"No god damn whispering!" he chucked a piece of chalk violently in their direction causing everyone to jump with fright. Molly leapt back with a shriek and Grace popped her gum awkwardly after she finished her idiotic laugh.

"Asshole!" screamed Jade, confronting the teacher face to face. Everything went silent and a look of suspense was radiating from Effie.

"If you brats knew what was good for you…you'd shut the hell up and listen," the man growled darkly while pushing the black and blue haired girl down to the ground. She winced in pain and shuffled back to her place enduring looks of irritation from everyone else. 'Be quiet or you'll get us all in trouble!' mouthed Kirby from the front as he held a shaking Molly in his arms. Jade snarled at the man before crossing her arms and sitting still again. Mr. Eikner gave a sigh and let a creepy smile fall back onto his groomed face. He regained his composure and let out a hearty laugh. "Why don't you all sit down in the desks around you and we can properly begin."

Everyone looked around at the forty-two desks aligned in neat rows of eight with five in each row (the last two had six instead of five) and began to stand up slowly with hesitation.

"He said SIT DOWN!" one of the lieutenants boomed from the front. It didn't take along until everyone scurried to a seat ready to begin as if it were normal school day. I looked across the room and found Tori sitting quietly with tears spilling from her eyes. _Don't cry Tor…it'll all be okay_. Mike was only a seat in front of me, still with a frozen expression as if he knew that making one single muscle movement would be his last. I reach over and squeeze his shoulder reassuringly which causes him to suddenly relax.

"We're gonna be fine okay. Just relax," I tell him quietly. Mike nods slowly but I can tell he's smiling, I always know. He holds the necklace from Ms. Linder close to his chest and closes his eyes. Poor kid…

"Now, I think it's time I tell you young folk about this law so that you get a clearer picture," Mr. Eikner said with the same stale smile. "So basically, this whole country's gone to the dogs," he mumbles darkly while turning his head to the board, "You all drove us adults into depression with your crappy behavior. So…the big heads in the U.S. government got together and came up with this little law, Battle Royale, and today's lesson…you kill each other off…until only one victor is left standing" he grinned maniacally and watched as people began to lean forward in their chairs. Grace giggled for some stupid reason and Andre started to sweat from all the pressure.

"Does this mean we aren't going to Disney World?" Cat asked with sad baby face. Everyone looked at her with a sad smile and shook their heads.

"Uh...No...No you are not young lady," said Mr. Eikner with a confused tone.

"Poo," pouted Cat as she frowned and sank back into her seat.

"Uh…Sir?" Kendall raised his hand slowly earning looks from others.

"Yes, Kendall," he laughed motioning towards the boy, "My God, you still on the basketball team? How's the family?" he laughed with joy. Kendall looked at him funny before adjusting the rubber bracelets on his arm.

"Yeah…I'm…definitely still on the team and uh…my mom, dad and little sis are doing great," Kendall said to him.

"Good. Good. Now what was your question sport?" Mr. Eikner asked with a caring look.

"Um…I don't really understand what you're telling us…I mean…this can't be true can it?" Kendall asked. Carlos fiddled around with his fingers and sobbed once or twice before James patted his back encouragingly.

"It's all to true my boy," said Mr. Eikner with a sigh. His eyes suddenly lit up, but it was hard to tell whether it was from anger or shock. Maybe both. "Mike! Mike Fukanaga!" he shouted with a laugh. Mike snapped his head up from his desk and looked at the man with a worried expression.

"Uh…yes," Mike said innocently. Mr. Eikner did nothing else but walk over to Mike's desk and smile widely at him.

"Man my ass still hurts," he said lowly to him, "After all these years…it still hurts like a bitch," Mr. Eikner smile faded like before and was replaced with an unsatisfied frown. This man was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. "Six stitches Fukanaga, six stitches it took to repair the damage you did to me that day," he sighed while shaking his head. Mike did nothing but continue to stare forward again with a still face. "I remember telling your sorry ass to give up. You know, give up on school," he says rather loudly, "But here you are, a graduate and everything. You even decided to drag your lazy butt onto the senior trip." Suddenly, something snapped from within Mike and he looked up and gave the man a goofy grin. People snickered at this but it was soon stopped after Mike received a harsh slap on the cheek.

"Mike," I hissed as he falls to the ground groaning.

"See!" Mr. Eikner shouts while stomping back to the front, "This is what I'm talking about!" he shakes angrily and slams his fist down on his desk angrily. Effie trembles at the sight and forces a giddy smile back onto her face.

"Yes young man?" she squeaks, looking over at Zander who is raising his hand.

"How were we chosen?" he asked. Effie takes a deep breath to compose herself from all the drama and looks at him with a sincere smile.

"Lottery system. Over 42,000 high school's senior classes across the United States were chosen to be put in but only ten are picked for a season. Luckily, you are the tenth and last class on our show's 61st season," she explained nervously but walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, "May I please get a drink lieutenant?" she smiled insanely at him as he nodded earnestly and jogged out of the classroom.

Everyone looked to the front with silence hanging over them. The sound of the officer's combat boots pounding the floor from down the hall was the only thing heard. Whimpers soon began to echo through the classroom as well from many students. Effie got up and made her way to the teacher. She whispered sneakily in his ear causing him to brighten once again.

"That's correct! Thank you Ms. Trinket," he beamed at the pink haired woman who bowed with satisfaction. "Unfortunately, your teacher…Mr. Sikowitz is it? He didn't really come to terms with us selecting Class 3-C from Garside one single bit," he laughed while shaking his head.

Mr. Sikowitz? Our acting teacher? The barefooted, baldheaded goof we all came to love over the years? "What did you do to him?" I say from the back causing Mike to look at me with admiration. Tori glances over and mouths 'No, don't' while shaking her head over and over.

"Oh we just set him straight, that's all," he grinned while two officers walked over with a black bag. 'Dear god' was all I could think after they plopped it in front of Mr. Eikner. Without further instruction, they began to unzip the bag. No, they couldn't have. The bag shifts apart as they continue to lower the zipper. Please, don't let it be him. After what seemed like hours, the bag is completely opened and reveals a very disturbing image of Mr. Sikowitz's bloody and bruised body. His eyes gouged out and his face covered with a look of terror. His remaining hair was matted to his bludgeoned head by blood and sweat.

The room began to erupt in screams, some even began to vomit or gag at the horrid sight. I, personally, couldn't help but start bawling. He was the closest person I had to a father, and now…I cannot forgive this.

"What are you all upset about," the beaming man cried with happiness over the weeping kids, "You should be thanking me for ridding the Earth of scum like him." Sam sobbed into Freddie's white dress shirt hysterically while Robbie fell to the ground in utter disgust.

"This…This can't happen," Mike muttered in front of Beck, "You…You son of a fucking bitch!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone jumped and looked at him with horror. Lucy sat in her seat unaffected as she held her head up with one hand and began to yawn. "You're a fucking asshole! You honestly think we'll all subject to this crap!" Mike shouted at him while pounding his fists into the desk. I shook my head with sadness still overtaking me trying to stop Mike from making a big mistake. A few others, however, started to form around Mike and give him support.

"Y-Yeah…you can't make us do this ya know," Kevin stuttered while trying to be brave which we could all see through. Andre joined as well along with Jake who gave a confident smirk.

"Kevin! You're absolutely right!" Mike shouted with tears of joy, "If we band together…we can all pull through this. We can take them all on!" Mike screamed at the ceiling with a beaming smile. The room began to fill with applause and cheeriness. The crying ceased and was replaced with hope.

"That's right! There's no way in hell we'll be like mice in a test run for you!" shouted Jennifer who was now on the top of a table. That was the big protestor Jennifer Mosely for you. "C'mon guys! To Hell with this Game, Violence is Lame!" she started saying that one phrase over and over until half the room joined in pumping their fists.

"How cute," scoffed Mr. Eikner. Effie smiled at the enthusiasm of the class but went to the drawer of the desk and pulled something out. Still with a smile plastered on her face, she walked bouncily over to the teacher and handed him the object.

"If we stick together, we can overcome anything!" Mike howled while pumping his fist and jumping on his desk.

"Bunch of god damn morons," muttered Lucy Stone while listening to her iPod. More and more people became hopeful as time moved on. Mike's beaming face lit up the room and I smiled wide at my friend…my best friend.

"Mike," I sigh with a laugh, but it was cut short by a loud bang. At first I couldn't stop smiling but then I saw everyone rush around the room in a panic. Kevin fell to the floor squealing like pig while Jennifer looked around from the top of the desk horrified and hopped off. The frantic students ran straight back to their desks without making another sound. I realize I'm the only one left standing and can hear something I never wanted to hear. A gurgling noise coming from below me.

As I look down slowly I see Mike on his back, his face completely deformed. Half of his mouth is blown off and his tongue and teeth are nowhere to be found. I kneel down still with a smile on my face, because honestly I don't what I'm feeling at this point. My heart is sinking all the way down to my groin and I look deeply at Mike who is still alive, somewhat. He looks at me with teary eyes and brings his hand up to me. I understand immediately, I know what he wants. I reach for his hand and squeeze it, tears pour from my eyes yet I can't force this fucking smile to go away. Dark red liquid pours rapidly from Mike's face causing a pool to form around him. In my hands I find a necklace, the same one he was given by Ms. Linder.

"No…Mike…No!" I sob uncontrollably. He does nothing else but tries wiping a tear away from my face and pointed behind me. I follow his finger and spot Tori. "What about Tori?" I whisper but then I figure it out, "Protect her? You want me to keep her safe?" he nodded and gave a slight groan. I heard loud footsteps coming in my direction. Before I knew it I was coming face to face with the barrel of Mr. Eikner's pistol.

"Let's cut this good-bye short shall we, Mr. Oliver," he soothingly said to me. He shot death glare at the dying boy while I reluctantly got up and walked back to my seat. _I'm sorry Mike…I'm so sorry._

As I sit down and watch Mike die before my eyes I can't help but break down and feel the bloody necklace in my hand with the name Mike on it. I suddenly notice something else in my hand as well, and look at the other unknown object. It's a photo, the photo Carlos took of Mike, Tori, Trina and me on the bus. Our gleaming faces lighting up the little picture and Mike being halfway in and Tori covering her face in embarrassment. I crush the picture and sob louder than before.

_"Well, I was wondering if you liked anyone. That was dumb! Sorry I'm such a sap."_

_ "Whoa, calm down. Now… do I like anyone? Not at the moment. Why? Do you?" _

_ "Well yeah. I do actually."_

_ "Really! Who is it? Is it Kacey Simon… never mind she's way out of your league. Um, is it Lulu?"_

_ "It's actually… Tori."_

_ "Tori? Tori Vega? Wow, I can tell why."_

I turn my head over to Tori who is in the exact same condition as me. She gives a sincere look and sobs lightly in her seat while Trina comforts her from the next seat over. As I wipe my tear stained face I hear a surprising noise, a chair sliding out. Tori was running over to Mike with a few tears falling behind her as she knelt down beside him. She started to hold his hand and cry hysterically.

"Sir! You…You have to help him," she sobbed to the heartless man who was still in a violent trance.

"Really, and why should I do that Ms. Vega?" he snarled while giving her a suspicious glance.

"Well…you can't just leave him here to do die! What would that prove? It's your duty isn't it? Please sir…help him," she cried loudly, still clutching Mike's limp hand as if she were his life support. Little did she know, she really was his life support. Mr. Eikner pondered Tori's question and began to walk over to her and Mike slowly.

"I think I see what you mean Ms. Vega," the evil teacher laughed while pointing his gun at her menacingly, "I should finish what I started huh?" With that, he shot Mike right in the forehead causing the sticky red liquid to splatter everywhere. My eyes went wide and I started shake my head in denial. Mike's eyes now lifeless, stared right into mine. 'You let him die Beck…it's like you killed him yourself,' I thought harshly to myself.

_ "Was like only yesterday when I met you. So strong-willed, so hard headed, so determined…such a big heart. Although you went through something so horrible…you always focused on others Beck. Always wanted to make sure everyone else was okay before you. Mike was always the odd one out, but you befriended him because you wanted to make him feel special."_

Ms. Linder's words echoed through Beck's head as he stared at Mike. I looked behind me to see Katniss give me a sympathetic look with grief mixed in as well.

"What did you do?" Tori began to whimper with her hands up to her mouth.

"Just finishing up the job I began," remarked Mr. Eikner with a devilish smile, "Now…get back to your seat so we can begin Ms. Vega."

"No," Tori snapped with teary eyes, "I will not!" Beck couldn't let this happen, not to Tori now. I stood up from my desk but heard someone shout from behind me.

"Just sit down! Let him finish damn it!" The voice came from Robbie who was now red in the face from exhaustion, "The kid was a low life anyway. He had no future ahead of him and was a waste of space." I clench my fists in anger and get the sudden urge to want to pound anyone in the face.

"The hell did you say," I mutter but no one hears me.

"Beck…just forget him," Drake whispers with an irritated face due to Robbie.

"Are you going to defy me?" snaps Mr. Eikner, "Fine, have your way then." A gunshot rings through the room once again and I can't help but close my eyes. 'Dear God…No…Can't be happening…Not her…please."

**Boy # 7: Mike Fukanaga (DEAD)**

**41 Students Remaining**

* * *

**There you go! One student down...41 left. I don't know what happened but I put some Hunger Games Characters in here as well so I guess this will be mixed with Hunger Games haha! Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Let the Games Begin

**Continuation from the last chapter and an official opening to the competition. This chapter is going to be the official start of the BR competition!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 12:56 A.M. (Unknown High School)**

**Tori POV**

After the ringing in my ears stopped and the screaming came to a halt, I open my tired eyes and expected the worse. Whether it'd be Heaven or Hell…I wasn't ready, especially now. After my eyes opened, I don't see anything of the sort. My tear stained face is still in the presence of the biggest monster I've ever come in contact with. He continued to grin maniacally at me. I looked down and began to scream hysterically at the sight before me. Next to Mike's body was my leg, a bullet hole present in it. It continues to rush with blood and even though it hurts like hell, I only scream because of how shocked I am at the moment.

I put my hands over the wound and plead with the man to stop, but he has other plans in store. "You, know. It wouldn't be fair to the males if the girls have one extra advantage," he says while pressing his gun against my temple. "I think it's it's best if I even the score don't you think?" I laugh in my mind at how helpless I was looking but I could tell people thought I was one brave idiot for standing up to him like this. Beck looks at me from afar and clenches his teeth together and narrows his eyes at the monster above me. Please don't Beck. Don't risk your life for me. Please, I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Beck clamped his fists tight together and I could see the rage build up in his eyes. The throbbing in my leg intensifies and I can't even gather the willingness to bear weight on it. "I guess it's an early Game Over for you Ms. Vega. My sincerest apologies. You were such a good girl," he soothingly said to me while putting his finger on the trigger. A medley of gasps and whimpers ran through the room as he aimed at my head and began to grin.

"Wait just a minute," a voice piped up from the back of the room. The voice belonged to Jake Collins, smart-mouthed wiz kid. "Aren't you getting a little carried away old man? I mean, what's the use of killing the contestants, eh?" a smirk spread across the boys face as he continued, "Seriously? What's the point of killing us when people only tune in to see the kids kill each other?" a look of confusion came from the teacher. He lowered his gun to listen to Jake some more.

"So what are you suggesting young man?" he asked with concern.

"What I'm saying is this that you should consider the fact that the kids that disobey you…will die out there anyway right? Who cares if they talk back…they're the ones who'll be screaming mercy in the next few minutes anyway when the real games begin," Jake began to widen his smirk which earned a few suspicious glances from the lieutenants.

"You have a point there," the teacher chuckles lowly as if he's thinking hard about something. Jake stumbled back a little but stood strong immediately after and continued to sucker Mr. Eikner.

"The count now is forty-one, but if you have it your way those numbers will probably drop to thirty-five…if we're lucky that is. Do you know how many people you'll disappoint if the contestant count is that low," Jake said while leaning against his desk in a chill fashion. Mr. Eikner pondered this and chuckled again. "Sure, it's pretty jank that the chicks have one more girl to be against us guys-."

"So you agree with my proposition then," Mr. Eikners laughs as he quickly aims the gun at me and places his finger on the deadly trigger once again.

"W-whoa! N-n-no, no and no! That's not where I'm tryin' to get at old man. I'm just saying that you should leave the killing up to us aight," Jake clicks his tongue on the roof of his mouth and smiles menacingly. Mr. Eikner looks at him dumbfounded and causes me to smile at him with great appreciation.

Thank You Jake! Thank You!

"Wow…you really got me kid," he said with a laugh, "For a second, I actually bought it, haha," he began howling with laughter and clutched his stomach with his free hand. "Just for that good laugh, I'll let you help Ms. Vega back to her seat. Oh man, kids these days huh guys," he said to the officers with their guns aimed cautiously at Jake. They all laughed unnervingly and stepped back to their places.

Jake ran over to me and draped my arm around his shoulder, "You alright Tor?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, thank you so much Jake," I smile appreciatively but it soon fades when the intense throbbing in my leg returns. After Jake plops me down and makes his way back to his seat, I look over at Beck who is staring at me with an upset look. He looks terrible. Miserable even. Losing a friend is always terrible, but it's always worse when that friend has been with you through everything.

"I think it's time we discuss the rules. We've wasted enough time already," Mr. Eikner says with an amusing tone. "Now first thing's first, the basic concept of this game is survival. 'Kill or be killed', you know 'Survival of the fittest'. I bet you all have figured that out by now," he says while glancing over at Mike's body that still had a tear shedding from it. "Next, you will all be given a duffle bag. It's just like your average sports bag but instead of your average sports goodies you'll find…" the excited man pulled out a tray as if he were educating a bunch museum tourists, "A flashlight, a compass, a sketched map of the area, a loaf of bakery bread…compliments to the chef, a bottle of water and a random weapon."

Everyone begins to exchange glances at one another before returning their attention to the teacher. "W-What k-k-kind of 'Random Weapon'?" asked a terrified Jo Taylor.

"Ah, well basically each one of you will end up with a weapon but it's not just guns and knives you guys. You could end up with an axe, a whip or even a pair of sunglasses. It's all a game of chance so that no student will have natural advantages," Jo sank back into her seat and held both of her shoulders.

"You still haven't told us where the fuck we are," Simon bellowed from the back.

"You're right, how silly of me," Mr. Eikner groaned while walking over to a map. "Right now, we are on a deserted island just south of the Caribbean. It was evacuated so that it could be the new hotspot for our competitions and this," he stretched his arms wide while looking around, "is the island's local high school. I guess most have you have noticed the beautiful pieces of metal around all of you're necks am I right?" Many people began grabbing them curiously and some even started pulling at them. "The deal is…those collars let us know where you are on our map and what you're doing in that area. It is 100% water proof and it can only be taken off by remote control. However, if you are caught doing something you shouldn't be doing then we will send an alarm via radio waves which will trigger the collar and BOOM!" he screamed which caused everyone to jump up or from their seat, "They explode. Pulling at it may trigger it as well so please don't do that either," he chuckled as the students' anxious fingers immediately went from the collar to the side of their bodies.

"Tori! Your leg okay?" Amanda Mckay whispered over to me with a concerned tone.

"Yeah," I whisper back with gratitude. Before I knew it, Kacey, Cat, Carly, Jo, Amanda and I were all having our own private discussion.

"I know he's crazy!" Carly whispered violently while Cat nodded but still looked mentally lost.

"This guy can't be for real can he?" Jo asked quietly with her head ducked

"Oh and another thing! This island is divided into specific areas using letters and numbers from A to J and 1 to 10 so the range is A1 to J10." Mr. Eikner said while we were whispering.

"This can't be for real! The government would never support this!" Kacey hissed. I could see out of the corner of my eye that our 'beloved' teacher noticed us.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just doing this illegally to get thrills," Amanda suggested.

"Maybe but I don't understand why-," Carly was cut off by a booming voice in the front.

"Girls! What did I say about God Damn WHISPERING!" Just after a second, I saw him throw another piece of chalk in our direction but after hearing the screams erupt and looking over, I realized that it wasn't chalk. In the seat diagonally in front, I saw a thick hunting knife sticking straight from Amanda's forehead. A look of shock mixed with fear was all over her face as she collapsed onto the floor.

"'M-Manda!" shrieked Jo who was trembling in her chair. Mr. Eikner smiled in satisfaction.

"Sorry Ms. Mckay, but I did say that whispering is not tolerated…didn't you girls hear me say that?" he said while staring at the other four girls. They nodded frantically while covering their mouths and turned their heads forward.

"Amanda…Amanda…Oh no," Kacey whimpered while staring at her deceased friend. Her cheerleader sidekick. Mr. Eikner continued explaining the guidelines as if nothing occurred and smiled wide at all of us.

"The church, for example, is sampled as E4 on your maps so keep that in mind because I will be giving announcements every six hours starting this morning at 6:00 A.M. okay, so four times a day, on what zones on the island are lethal or danger zones. So if I announce that E4 is a danger zone from 8:00 A.M. to 10:00 A.M. and you step in that vicinity in that time range, your collar will be detonated and you will die instantly. This will keep you on the move constantly. Don't tell me you all thought that you'd be safely hiding in one spot…no, no, no little warriors…that wouldn't be any fun." I could tell this danger zone thing ruined a lot of people's intentions and plans just by looking at their faces. "Lastly, there is an effective time limit on this game, 3 days to be exact and if there is no winner within those 3 days then all of the remaining collars will be activated… and then no one would win…any questions?" He searched the room for hands, but all he got were sniffling sounds from everyone.

"What if we refuse," Jennifer Mosely said confidently from her seat. Everyone was shocked that she could speak to him so calmly…I was shocked she could speak at all actually.

"Well…if there isn't one single death within the first 24 hours all of your collars will detonate…so fight at your best alright," he chuckled joyously.

"If I win...c-can I go home?" Susie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, but everyone else must be dead obviously," he chuckled once again while Susie collapsed into her seat and began to weep on her desk.

"Will we be able to come back here once the game starts?" James asks with a serious face but is still trembling.

"Ten minutes after the last student is called, the school grounds will become a permanent danger zone. Anymore questions?" everyone looked at one another quietly and expected someone to hopefully say something to stall this sick game. "Nothing? Well then let's get started. Now here in my hand I have the class roster so when I call your name please grab your things, come to the front, take one of the forty-two duffle bags and head outside," only a few people nodded. "Great now…let's start with…Boy # 1…Orenthal Gibson?" Mr. Eikner finished reading the name and searched the room, "Orenthal?" Gibby yanked his head up from his desk and gave a shaky "Here". He ran to the front of the room with his backpack and snatched up a duffle bag.

"Well Orenthal, good luck! Early bird gets the worm I always say," Mr. Eikner said a little bit too happily.

"Sir please! I don't wanna play! I-I really don't wanna play!" Gibby wailed while wiping his eyes.

"Well it's mandatory son…go get 'em alright. I heard your good at video games so this should be a piece of cake for you."

"But…I can't do this…I can't!" Gibby continued to cry hysterically which made everyone else feel so much worse.

"I've had enough, get out. Shoo! I don't need any negativity; it only brings down the gaming atmosphere," Mr. Eikner snapped while pushing the crying boy out into the hall. Although he was walking down to the front, his hysterical cries could still be faintly heard. "Girl # 1, Lulu Johnson," Mr. Eikner announced.

"H-Here!" Lulu dryly said from her seat as she gathered her backpack and items and ran to the front only to be grabbed by someone midway there.

"Lu! We'll always be besties okay!" True smiled reassuringly while clutching the poor girl's wrist. Lulu returned the smile and nodded.

"I know True…besties for life right?" True nodded and gave a cheery little chuckle.

"Girls, can we hurry this along please?" said an impatient Mr. Eikner.

"Sorry!" Lulu apologized and ran to retrieve a duffle bag. After she left names were continuously being called.

"Boy # 2, Kendall Knight…Girl # 2, Hayley Steele," Kendall took a deep breath and gave a hug to all three of his best friends before running out of the class with his bag. Hayley gave a smile to her classmates and waved as well to all of us to keep our hopes up before walking out with her bag. "Boy # 3, Kevin Reed…Girl # 3, Trina Vega," I whipped my eyes to Trina as she whimpered before walking over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Bye lil' sis," Trina said with a smile.

"Later Drama Princess," I laugh weakly in reply. She gives me a sad smile before running out of the room in tears.

"Boy # 4, Felix Garcia…Girl # 4, Samantha Pucket," Felix ran out of the room but fumbled the bag on his way out while Sam clutched her boyfriend Freddie and gave him a sincere kiss.

In tears, she ran to the front and grabbed a bag but before heading out she turned around to Mr. Eikner with teary eyes and said, "Up yours." With that Sam ran out of the room leaving the teacher clearly amused. As time went on the classroom emptied and I looked over at Beck who still had that picture in his hands with tears falling from his eyes.

**Beck's POV**

I couldn't take it. This was all happening to fast. Already two deaths and this twisted competition hasn't even started yet. Two people I've known most of my life, Gone. Just like that…

"Boy # 15, Beck Oliver," I heard him say from the front as I clutched the bloody necklace in my hand. I slowly got out of my seat and made my way over to Tori.

"I'll be waiting for you okay?" I soothingly tell her with grief still in me. She saw right through the smile I had on and put her hand on mine.

"Okay," she replied. Before I left, I handed her the memorable picture taken just hours before, when we were all normal. Just normal high school kids on their way to Disney World for a fun and innocent field trip. I grab a bag, leave the classroom and enter the empty hallway. Only a few lights are working and I see a banner hanging over the staircase that led to the front doors. It said 'Do Your Best' with a bright smiley face at the end. These people are pretty screwed up.

**Girl # 18: Amanda McKay (ELIMINATED)**

**40 Students Remaining **

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 1:37 A.M. (Deserted Island: High School Front Yard)**

Once I smacked the double doors open I realized that I had no plan in mind. After Tori comes out then what? I manage to find a quiet corner near the school and take out my flashlight. I shine it on the map that is provided but hear something completely strange. A girl groaning. Either zombies have made an unexpected appearance or someone's decided to get busy at the worst moment. Whatever, I just ignore it and go on with my business.

"B-Beck," I hear a girl call my name. I threw my face up with worry and shined the flashlight in the direction of the voice. I see a girl with dirty blonde hair…pink jansport…Jo!

"Jo! What's up?" I called to her excitedly and ran over to her. Something isn't right though. She has a look of anguish and her feet are sliding past the concrete as she walks. She kind of looks like a zombie…looks like my first guess isn't so far off. "Jo…are you okay?" I asked her worryingly.

"I…don't k-know what I'll do…what's…h-happening…what…what will happen to my s-s-sister? My mom and dad…they'll…they'll," without saying another word, Jo falls to the floor with her bags and it's apparent why. An arrow was sticking straight from the back of her head. I back away slowly and begin to panic. I looked around and ran back to my things but heard something being shot at me immediately afterwards. I look over and see another arrow, but this time it's embedded deep in my bag. What the hell!

"I'll get you! You'll never get me!" a voice screamed in distress from above. It was Gibby, he was perched on the roof of the school with a crossbow in hand. "Won't get me okay! Won't get me!" his voice was overcome with fear as he dug through his bag for another arrow.

"Gibs wait! Don't do this okay!" I yell from the front yard, "We can get through this," I hope to God that he won't shoot at me but he obviously isn't able to think straight…who can?

"Yeah right Beck! You're gonna trick me! They'll get me you know! Simon and Lucy…they'll try and get me first! I know they will! I just know it!" Gibby barks, his body shaking wildly. As much as I want to say they won't, they most likely will go for Gibby. He's weak and vulnerable…perfect traits in a victim.

"Gibby come on man. I'm waiting for Tor' and when she comes out, you, me and her can go out looking for others and see a way through this. We're friends man…you know that," I told him while keeping my distance. I hear the doors open and see Tori standing there with a smile. Totally oblivious to the situation that was occurring.

"Beck! Hey! C'mon I know where we can-," I heard a bow being shot off followed by a frantic scream from Gibby.

"Tori!" I shout while pushing her out of the way letting the arrow bury into the concrete. She hisses in pain while clutching her leg and looks up confused.

"You where planning something huh!" Gibby shouted. Tori crawled over and slowly got back on her feet still shaken, leaning on me for support. "It's like a videogame right? Like _Modern Warfare_ or _Left 4 Dead_? It's all about 'Kill or be Killed' it's all about survival. The only difference is that you only have one life…no retries, no 1Ups! It's all over after that one life is used!" Gibby shouted while shaking his crossbow around.

"Yeah you're right Gibby it is like a videogame. You can team up and have allies…partners that will help you out…friends that'll stand by you," Tori piped up.

"Exactly Gibby! You can trust your friends. Zander, uh Kendall, Andre, Drake, Josh! Me and Tori. We're there for you," I say with a smile. Gibby lowers his crossbow and begins to repeat what we said.

"Friends that will…stand by me. They're there for me," Gibby drops his bow and begins to smile as well. "Y-You really mean it?" Gibby beams while wiping the remaining tears from his face.

"Of course! Lucy or Simon won't even think about touching you while you're with us," I said while motioning towards Tori and me. "They'll be threatened if anything."

"Yeah!" Tori cheers.

**Gibby's POV**

They…they mean it. They truly mean it! I finally have someone to trust. Thank you so much you guys.

_Looks like the dork's been playing another game. God damn loser.._

After all the teasing.

_Why are you so happy fat-ass?_

After all the tormenting.

_Looks like someone needs some gastric bypass, eh Molly?_

I actually have true friends. I pick up my pack and agree to go with Beck and Tori. Yeah-Yeah, this was the perfect tactic! I use it all the time in my games. More powerful in numbers!

As I reach down to grab my crossbow, Jo catches my eye and I can't shake her gentle voice from my head.

_You killed me Gibby. I was always nice to you, always was there for you and always was there to make you laugh…and this how you repay me?_

No…

_I even baked you a batch of my special Taylor cupcakes and you shoot me with a freaking arrow. I was your friend Gibby. Your friend._

Jo's soft voice continued to circulate through my brain as I looked right at her blood soaked hair with the arrow sticking out from the back of her skull.

_You played the game Gib…you killed me…you killed me…you killed me._

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped to my feet and screamed in regret. "I played already Beck! I'm playing! See! Jo…I killed her. She was so nice to me…and I killed her," I sob loudly and point the crossbow at them. They both looked shocked at my sudden rebound and tried to console me again but I wasn't having it.

"Gibby! You didn't know! Jo was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Beck told me. Was that an excuse? Pathetic.

"Stop it! I killed her period! I don't deserve this! I turned on my own teammate!" I cry but suddenly I jump back once the doors are pushed open once again revealing Stevie Baskara. Frantically, I fire by accident and watch as it hits her right in the thigh. She lets out a blood curdling scream but limps into the woods anyway despite the pain it must be causing. I've had it with this game! No more! I take a single step and start to sweat.

_ Gibby, just try and forget about them. Have fun on the trip! You can hang out with the rest of us_

Carly's voice entered my throbbing head as well.

_My little sister and I made these great cupcakes last night. There absolutely delicious! Trust me they are. Here, take one. It's okay, they're not poisoned or anything._

It was all too much. I can't take it!

_You played the game Gib…you killed me…you killed me…you killed me._

No More! I leap off of the building blindly with my pack and crossbow in hand and land on my back. Trying to withstand the pain of the impact, I get on my feet and see arrows scattered everywhere. Dammit! I look around quickly and realize that Beck and Tori must have used this opportunity to make a run for it. Typical. Some much…for being my friends!

"They actually left me here!" I shout in anger. Oh crap. My crossbow! Where is it? I search for it but can't find it anywhere. "This is not good!" I wailed while crawling all over the pavement. Where could it have gone?

"Looking for this?" I hear a voice say but right after that I feel something sharp pierce the side of my head. Excruciating pain soon overwhelms me. Everything goes red and soon I can't feel anything, emotions or pain. The pain just ends…it all ends…my life…ends.

**Narrator's POV**

The summer air sweeps over Gibby's body and onto the feet of his alleged killer.

"Aw, Sorry Gibs but…you gotta give the people what they want," the voice cooed. The killer looked over and spotted Jo's corpse, a pool of blood surrounding her head. After taking a deep breath, the killer looked straight forward and began to announce himself to the so-called audience. "Welcome…to the Nelson Baxter Killing Spree ladies and gents!" it was Nelson the class pervert, the crossbow in his hand as he stood triumphantly. Nelson looked down at the arrow that went right through Jo and sighed, "Shoulda fucked her first fat-ass," he looked over to Gibby while he tapped his foot on Jo's rear end. Her plaid skirt crumpling from his foot. "See this? It's flawless. Seriously, what were you thinking man?" Nelson walked over to his pack and began stuffing the crossbow inside as well as few other items he pillaged from Gibby and Jo. "Huh, boxing gloves…pass," he tossed Jo's random weapon to the side and walked off leaving the two teens on the bloody concrete. Only ten minutes and killers have already emerged. Some by accident and others by willingness. It was official…the Battle Royale Competition has officially begun.

**Girl # 14: Jo Taylor (ELIMINATED)**

**Boy # 1: Orenthal Gibson (ELIMINATED)**

**38 Students Remaining**

* * *

**There you have it! The action begins and characters will emerge as victims and killers. Some will run-away... some will fight, but only one thing matters in this competition... Kill or be Killed! Review if You Can! :D **


	8. Devastation

**This story is going to involve the parents and their thoughts as well, so in this chapter the devastating news is delivered to the characters parents!**

* * *

**Saturday: June 1st, 2010 – 11:45 P.M. (New York: St. Josephs: Home for Boys)**

Ms. Linston was doing her summer cleaning. Sure it was a little late, but she adored this time of day because it was always quiet in the orphanage. She swept the tan tiles in the kitchen free of tonight's dinner scraps. She heard the streets bustle with taxi's and buses with a little smile on her tired face.

"You just have to love the city," she chuckles to herself. After spending a month sleeping in this city…you'll be able to sleep through anything. "I hope they're having fun. They've been talking about this trip nonstop," she giggled while putting the broom back in the cupboard. She made her way to the porch and wasn't surprised to see Mr. Dennings sitting in his famous old rocking chair after she opened the screen door. "Well, look who it is," she chimed while tucking a loose strand of gray hair behind her hair.

"Why hello there Diane, you going to enjoy the beautiful New York life with me?" the old gentleman beamed. Diane maneuvered to a lawn chair in her bathrobe and sat down causing it to squeak a bit.

"I miss them already," she sighed while looking over at the scrawny elderly man.

"So do I. They're young men now, but I must say this place is going to be quite lonesome with them gone." It was true. Once they turn eighteen, they are no longer in the orphanage's hands. They'll have to go out on their own in just a few months.

"All that matters is that we have a few more months," Diane said. The summer winds blow down the busy street in front of them and whistle past the honking cars.

"What's that?" croaked Mr. Dennings. Diane looked in the direction he was and was a little confused by the sight. A solid black SUV was roaming down the street with two police cars in front. They turned the corner and parked right in front of the crammed orphanage building. The cars in front stopped their bickering and had the passengers look over in curiosity.

"What's all this?" Diane snapped, storming up to the SUV in her pink slippers. Two men dressed in black with emerged from each side of the vehicle while one burly individual with a dark blue suit marched out of the front with a calm expression.

"Ma'am, are you Ms. Linston? Guardian of Beck Oliver and Mike Fukanaga?" he says quickly. Diane narrows her eyes and begins to laugh.

"Oh Lord, what did those two do this time? Whatever they did I'll pay you as much as you need to repair-" She was cut off by the burly man who was now coughing into his large palm.

"That's…not why we're here Ms. Linston." Mr. Dennings was hobbling down the porch steps and over to black SUV with his oak cane.

"What's happening here?" he chuckled while looking at the group of agents. "Is this one of the secret service things like from TV?" he laughed while dancing around. Diane put her hand on her forehead in embarrassment.

"No sir," the large man told them, "We came to inform you that Beck Oliver and Mike Fukanaga have been chosen to participate in the sixty-first annual-" without saying another word, Diane's eyes went wide and she began to scream.

"NO! You can't do that! There is no way! There is no way you can subject them to this!"

"I'm sorry ma'am but it is not our decision. It is by law that they participate and-"

"The only people they have left is each other! How can you waltz in and force this upon them and come over here and tell me this so nonchalantly?" Diane stomped her foot wildly and let her tears spray in every direction. Mr. Dennings looked down to the ground and placed a hand on her back.

"Come dear," he whispered sadly.

"No! I won't let them do this! My God you all are a bunch of monsters…Damn You!" she bawled. The agents all looked at her with sympathy and made their way back into their vehicles. After driving off into the city, the other vehicles continued their business, but the drivers looked over to them with sad eyes.

"How terrible," a woman sighed. Her two sons in the back seat looked over with confused looks.

"Maybe they'll make it out okay," assured Mr. Dennings with a beaming face.

"No… they won't. The only way you make it out is if you kill everyone else and..." Diane couldn't continue. She fell to the floor and cried hysterically even though people stared at her through their car windows. She didn't care…she didn't care one single bit. Mr. Dennings squeezed her shoulders and fell to his knees as well.

"They're smart young men. I'm sure they'll find a way through it all," the old man smiled with hope, his bony fingers still wrapped around Diane's trembling shoulders.

* * *

**Saturday: June 1st, 2010 – 12:07 P.M. (New York: Vega Residence)**

Holly was watching a late night special on_ Lifetime_. Her hands buried in the popcorn while the screen lit up with drama. She missed her two little girls but how can you not enjoy this peace and quiet. David Vega was running down the stairs in his police uniform, getting ready for another night out on the dangerous streets of New York. His job was dangerous and could get him killed but Holly thought it was the most exciting thing in the world due to all the dramas she would watch.

"Got my holster, my badge, my cap, and my gun…what else am I forgetting?" he mutters to himself while pacing over to the kitchen.

"I think it was saying goodnight to the girls honey," Holly said from the red couch, her eyes glued to the television screen.

"Oh, right! I miss them…hope their having the time of their lives," David chuckled while tightening the belt around his pants.

"Yeah…hey? They should have called us by now. It's midnight. Don't you think they would've gotten there by now?" Holly asked in suspicion. David looked at her in agreement and raced to his phone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Mr. Garcia. Ask him whether or not Carlos made it there safely," he says while dialing the Garcia's home phone. Officer Garcia and David both worked as cops on the NYCPD. They were good friends and knew each other for about eight years. Tori, Trina and Carlos would always play together when Mr. Garcia came over to have a drink and watch some football with him.

"Hey Diego!" David greeted with cheerful voice. "Listen, I was wondering if Carlos got in contact with you once he made it there…" There is a long pause and Holly looks at him in concern until he talks back.

"I see…okay…yeah, I'll see you at work…alright…talk to you later," David hung up and took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Holly asked turning off her anticipated movie with the click of the remote.

"Carlos hasn't called him back either," David said with worry. Holly licks her lips and walks over to him.

"Maybe…they were too wrapped up in excitement that they forgot. I mean who can blame them?" Holly insisted while hugging her husband.

"I hope so…dear God why can't they remember what I told them! I said specifically to contact us during their trip," David sighed with irritation. After the couple shares a hug a knock interrupts their dilemma.

"Coming!" Holly shouted from the kitchen. "Who could that be at this hour?" Holly asked in confusion. She opens the door and comes face to face with a giant gentleman in a blue suit. His body takes up most of the door frame and he gestures to the couple.

"Hello ma'am, sir. I am Agent Hansen. May I come in? It's to discuss the situation involving your daughters," Holly's eyes light up with fear and she turns her head slowly to her husband.

"David," she whimpers with a terrified expression.

"What's going on?" he says in confusion after running over to the front door.

"Are you Holly and David Vega, parents of Trina and Victoria Vega?" asks Agent Hansen.

"Uh…yes. Why? Oh God did something happen to them! Oh God no…don't tell me please," Holly whimpers again while bringing her hand up to her mouth. David looks the Agent up and down with horror. A black SUV sits parked in their driveway.

"No ma'am, nothing harmful has happened to your children. However, there is something I must inform you two about," he says. David frowns at the man and pulls his wife inside.

"Just tell us what's going on," he growled. Taken aback, Hansen clears his throat and delivers the devastating news.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega, I am here to inform you that your daughters are to compete in the sixty-first annual Battle Royale Competition." Holly's eyes widen and she falls to the floor in shock. Her lips quiver as sobs escape them. David shakes his head rapidly and grabs Hansen by his shirt.

"You son of a bitch. Y-You're lying! You give my little girls back to me!" he booms, his fists shaking the large man as much as he can. Hansen lets out a sigh and pulls the hands off of him.

"I apologize sir, but it's government mandated."

"Bullshit!" David barks at him red-faced. He shuts the door right in Hansen's face and hears heavy footsteps hesitantly make their way back to their SUV. Holly wails from the floor, her face stained with tears.

"Not my babies! Not my babies!" she sobs while getting up and hugging her husband tightly. David cries into his wife's hair and begins to let reality sink in.

'My little girls…are gonna die.'


	9. Twisted Killers and Determined Saviors

**Throughout the story, Characters' pasts backstories will be revealed to explain who they are and why they are making the choices they are making. Enjoy! ;) **

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 1:56 A.M. (Deserted Island: Woodland)**

**Stevie's POV**

Damn! The arrow in my leg is starting to hurt like a bitch! I sat down on a chipped log by a creek and reached for the arrow. It started hurting like hell even when I didn't touch it. So, how am I going to get through three days like this?

I looked through my bag and found the life-saving water. Thank God. I brought the bottle up to the arrow and started to douse the wound slowly and carefully. The blood washes off immediately and creates a stream leading into the shining bank of water behind me.

"That should be good, it looks tender enough," I mumble quietly as I cease the waterfall of drinking water and begin to look at the arrow curiously. Why did Gibby shoot me with this Godforsaken thing! He must have lost it…that definitely explains it. I'm starting to lose my mind as well actually.

I reached for the tail of the arrow and quickly pulled it out causing a flood of pain to shoot through my leg. I scream in agony as blood begins to stream from the open wound. After what seemed like hours, I muster up the strength to lift myself up and wash off the remaining blood from my leg. Afterwards I reached over and pulled my belt out of my school skirt and unhooked the metal center to wrap my leg with the leather. It helped, but only a little. Whatever…it'll do for now. What I really need to do is find Zander. God knows where he is now.

I immediately collapse after I put weight on my leg and I begin to laugh at the irony. I was Garside's star runner and now I can't even limp away, how stupid is that. I guess I'll have to crawl…not! There's no way I'll be that stupid. I might as well scream "Defenseless and Helpless Girl Only A Mile Away!" at the top of my lungs.

Instead I drag myself over to the side of the creek and lay my bag and satchel on my right.

My weapon! I haven't been able to see what lucky item awaits me. I reach over to my bag and begin to dig through it. My hopes go dim once I figure out what big bad weapon I had received. It was a stupid little switchblade! This is like candy compared to guns and bombs.

"Well aren't I a lucky little warrior tonight," I sigh irritably and throw it back in the bag. "Might as well get some shut eye," I tell myself with an annoyed tone. I was able to luckily find a soft patch of grass near the bank to rest my leg and sleep for the night. Fellow competitors won't be a problem considering that I'm deep in the woods near the cliffs. They're all probably off playing in the open and finding me in this exact spot is a pretty slim circumstance. With that, I closed my eyes and began to hold my hands together and pray.

"Dear God, please help us all. Please give us the strength to get through this. Show us a path to redemption, a path to freedom. Please God, help me…help Zander," I open my eyes and look over at the blue beanie still in my satchel, the one he gave to me. Be safe Zander.

**38 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 2:12 A.M. (Deserted Island: Forest)**

Zander ran through the trees in a panic. He glanced over his shoulder every now and then to see if anyone was chasing him like a psychopath would usually do. Not yet. He still kept running not knowing where to go.

"C'mon! Where is she!" Zander hissed while slowing down to a stop once he made it to a cabin. He was shaking his head with disbelief as he looked at his weapon. A GPS tracker. Pretty good in his case. Zander panted heavily while wiping the sweat from his face with his forearm.

'Gotta keep moving,' he thought to himself. Determination swept over him and he took off once again like a bullet being shot off. He knew she was a fast runner considering her star spot on the track team but this is ridiculous. Zander groaned in discomfort after feeling a sharp pain in his chest, and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

'I waited for her,' he thought, 'Outside…I waited, but she…God where is she?' His breaths became gradual again and he looked at his tracker once more. Zander eyes suddenly widened in fear at the sight. Just a mile away, the tracker picked up four individuals. He turned around (eyes still wide with concern) and gazed past the trees. The leaves reflected the moonlight almost perfectly but he couldn't see anything, the bushes were just too thick.

"God!" he spat while trying to get up. His heart was beating like a rapid knock on the door. 'I don't think…I'll be able to run anymore.' Instead he decided to fast-walk and keep a steady eye out for anyone he considered deadly (Everyone to be exact.).

The red dots on his tracker soon moved farther down the coast and were out of range. Zander smiled, letting out a deep breath of relief. He knew that there were at least a handful of people who wouldn't play this sick game, Stevie being one of them. He threw his bag onto the base of an old tree, hearing the rough thud it made and sat down next to it.

"I don't think boxing is going to help me in this situation," Zander sighed deeply and rested his head on the tree. The stars suspended above him in a beautiful pattern.

'Wonder how mom's doing? Hopefully she isn't too heartbroken…She would have been so proud!' Zander thought, bringing tears to his eyes. 'The championship's next week. I've been practicing for months and…mom and dad would have been so proud. They were when I first brought home my first trophy…Now, if I come home alive…that's sure to make them happy.'

**38 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 2:27 A.M. (Deserted Island: Seashore)**

** Mindy's POV**

Ugh! First, My grade point average turns out to be a 3.8 for my entire senior year, then I torture myself for months in order to get this trip planned to perfection and THEN I realize that all my hard work has gone to waste and that I have to spend three damn days on a bug infested island! What a fabulous Grad Trip!

Sarcasm has always been my strong point. I guess it's so that I can guard myself from inadequate morons. Sometimes I feel bad about it sure, but it's my way of defense. I never had a boyfriend…scratch that…I never had a typical boyfriend. When I say typical I mean the date-for-three-weeks-then-it's-over type of thing. Every girl in my class hooked up with someone whether it'd be Kendall Knight the star player on the Basketball Team or Kirby Bancroft, the richest pansy you'll ever meet.

I was the only one not getting a piece of the action, but without another second going by, I met the one guy that changed me. He was Josh Nichols, the most up to par guy I've ever met. I remember the first time I ever talked to him and usually when it comes to casual conversation…I'm not your girl. Any who, it was back in the 9th grade at a science fair. He won for the third time in a row and of course it ticked me off considering the effort I put into my presentation, so I confronted him about it. He was so defensive. Defensive. That's the only word to sum him all up.

My parents were so strict when it came to my grades…a B+ was like an F- to them. So when I lost the science fair they were extremely disappointed and it was Big-Headed Nichols' fault. After that day, we never saw eye to eye. We were like sworn enemies until junior year. During winter break we were fighting over something completely irrelevant like who was going to get the higher score on the midterms or something. His idiotic stepbrother Drake Parker was out on a date with Amanda McKay. Although she was smart, she wasn't smart when it came to choosing illegible guys to date. Anyways, in the middle of the argument Josh pulled me aside and yelled these specific words, "God You're Amazing!" And then…he kissed me. I know! I should have pushed him away, but…I couldn't. It was the first time someone got through my cold and hard shell and found me.

After the kiss I was struck with confusion and embarrassment. I wanted to runaway, but I also wanted to do it again. Instead I smiled…I gave him a nice smile and a giggle. Me…giggle…I know right, it was a shock to me too at the time. He was just so sweet to me. He treated me like I goddess unlike most guys who would usually call me 'Vice Bitch' or 'Uptight Skank'.

Now, I'm being forced to kill him. Great way to start off my life as an adult. I laugh at myself and pull the strap of my backpack close my chest. To top it all off, I'm stuck with these incompetent morons.

"Hehe, Hey Cookie! When're we gonna find 'im," Ned Bigby said with an idiotic smile.

"Soon! And quit callin me that!" Simon hissed at him. I take a deep breath of frustration. The whole reason I'm with these fools is because I accidentally ran into them in the woods. Now they're forcing me to go along with them cause of how smart I am.

I look over and see Owen walking by my side with a look of toughness on his face. He never said anything, even when the teacher would call his name in our class he would just shrug and draw on a piece of paper. He was always a stand-off type of guy but when it came to friends…why would he choose these two? It was mind baffling in the least.

"Hey! Why don't we just fire our guns! Scare 'em away!" Ned gasped while tapping his head as if he were some genius. Oh yes…fire your gun in the air…out in the open…that'll do the trick. Idiot. Simon just scoffed and continued to walk down the shore with swagger. We finally reached the cliffs at the far end of the shore and look at Simon like he was some leader. Why Am I HERE!

"Aight!" he whispered, "Me and Ned are gonna scope out this place, Owen! You keep an eye on the Uptight Bitch." I roll my eyes as he looks at me and sneers. Ned and Simon were finally gone and out of sight. The sounds of the rolling waves soothe me and allow me to feel at ease.

"It's Nice," I hear a small voice say from my side. I look over with confusion and realize it's Owen…he finally spoke.

**Owen's POV**

"It's nice," I say with hesitation. I really wish I never said it now that I see the look on her face. "It's nice…don't you agree," I say again with a calmer voice. She fixes me with a suspicious glance and looks back at the ocean.

"Yeah…I guess. So…those were your first words," she says with a laugh. Mindy Crenshaw laughing…wow…Well, it's now or never I suppose. I look down and smile at how red I'm becoming.

I ignore her and stare out at the sea's reflection of the moon. I sense her tensing up beside me, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

"So…who're you guys looking for?" Mindy asks after swallowing dryly.

"Beck Oliver," I tell her with tone of regret in my voice.

"B-Beck! Why him? I mean…why do you guys want to find him?" she asks me with a serious voice. "You're not actually playing I hope," she whispers with concern. I shake my head and lean my elbows against my thighs.

"I'm not…they-" I point over to where Ned and Co- I mean Simon, went off to, "are…I'm just tagging along to make sure they don't get hurt."

"You're protecting those morons?" Mindy asks me sternly, "Are you joking Owen?" I chuckle at her persistence and draw in the sand with my finger.

"That's right Mindy."

"But why them? Of all people! Why are you teaming up those imbeciles!" she whispers violently at me. Honestly, I can't answer her question. I guess it's because those two were the only people I had a connection with. My parents were always out getting drunk whenever they could and I was always left behind at our rundown apartment to take care of my three siblings.

When I first started out at Garside in the sixth grade, I was filled with angst…hatred. I hated everyone in my class, and that's why I never spoke. Before I knew it, I resorted to violence and would casually wind up in street fights in my neighborhood. I guess it was like a release for my anger, but deep down I knew it was something else. I always loved the feeling of power. The feeling you get when you tower over someone else in triumph and look right into their pathetic eyes.

I bite down on my lip to avoid Mindy's question and give her a slight shrug. "Dunno," I tell her while narrowing my eyes. "I guess it's cause I never had a real friend…or a real person to look up to actually."

"Owen." She whispers while shaking her head. "You know, you're quite decent once that entire exterior is looked among," I look at her and laugh at the statement. What the hell did that mean? Suddenly her sympathetic look faded and was replaced with look of annoyance, "It means…that you're not so bad once people get to know you." She sighs and looks forward. I nod with understanding and continued to look at her face.

"I don't think you're a…ya know…a bitch or anything," I tell her.

"Really, oh wow…that means so much to me," she sighs again.

"I mean it. You're not that bad either Crenshaw."

"What is with you people and referring to individuals by their last name? Just call me Mindy," Mindy chuckles while shaking her head. Her brown hair softly flying in the ocean breeze. She's hugging her knees tightly while breathing in the sea air.

"Aight…Mindy," I say slowly. I look into the sea and wonder what it would have been like if my fam and me actually went to the beach as a family. Actually took trips together or spent time together. It pissed me off whenever I saw some kid hop into his mom and dad's arms, who would shower him with 'Love'. That word has never been something I was familiar with.

_"Damn! Ol' fools had to go out and get drunk off of cookin' wine," I hiss. It was Christmas Eve in 2007 and I took my siblings to the mall in order to give them a somewhat memorable Christmas Eve. Ma and Pops were at home as drunk as can be and even slapped Tyrone (the youngest of us)._

_ "Owen? Can we go to the toy shop?" my ten year old sister, Abby, asked while tugging on my heavy coat. We were in FAO Schwartz, one of the most successful toy havens in the NYC. It was any kids fantasy._

_ "Look at dis!" little six year old Jasper squealed with delight as he snatched a toy train from the shelf._

_ "Oooh, and this!" four year old Lena gasped as she held a delicate baby doll. Tyrone was still whimpering in my arms from the stinging slap on his chubby cheek. _

_ "Don't worry…Soon, we'll have the Christmas we've always dreamed of havin'. Aight, I'll make sure we do," I whisper to him._

The memory makes me laugh and feel bittersweet. I have to survive…I have to protect them...I have to.

**38 Students remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2****nd****, 2010 – 2:57 A.M. (Deserted Island: Boat Docks)**

** Narrator's POV**

Simon and Ned slowly walked down the dock with caution and looked at one another with sinister smiles. Obviously the boats were retrieved to bring down the temptation of escaping.

"Did ya hear that?" Simon whispered. Ned cupped his ear and shook is head.

"What you talkin' about? I don't hear a damn-" Simon smacked the brunette on the back of his head causing him to jump.

"Shut the hell up fool," Simon hissed while raising his assigned weapon (an Uzi Submachine gun). He motioned his head towards it and smiled in a cocky manner. "With this fucker, we'll be able to blow those bitches away," He snickers. Ned put up a goofy smile like always and nodded. Suddenly from just a few feet away they spotted someone. "Jackpot! I was hoping it'd be Oliver…ah well, might as well take this one instead."

The two boys hop from the wooden dock and land onto the sand with a thud starling their victim. "What do we have here?" Ned laughs.

"Dunno, but man this one is fine," Simon chuckles while waving his gun in her face.

"Should we get her right here?" Ned jeers.

"Nah," Simon says with a lip curving smile. "What weapons ya got girl?" The girl stands there and sobs into her hands but reaches into her bag anyway pulling out a can of pepper spray.

"Please," she cried, "Don't do this! I'm begging you!" The two delinquents looked at one another before letting out a stupid storm of laughter.

"Please! Don't!" Ned mocked while holding his stomach in laughter.

"Beggin' won't get you anywhere," Simon scoffed as he raised his gun to her forehead. "Now…is that seriously all you freakin' got?" her face quickly turned red with anger as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Guess I couldn't expect more from the two morons!" she shrieks, but quickly regrets it.

"What did you say Bitch?" Simon hisses, holding the trigger with anticipation.

"Damn! You about to get your ass blown up beyotch," Ned snickers. The girl stands strong and looks straight into Simon's eyes.

"I said… I couldn't expect more from the two morons," she repeats with confidence. Suddenly Simon snaps and thrusts the barrel of the Uzi right into her chest.

"Fucking Skank!" he shouts, but right when he pulls the trigger, it's been taken from his hands and is now in the possession of his "victim". Without another second going by, she fires the gun at a rapid rate and impales Simon with two rounds of bullets. Blood sprays from the boy's body and mouth as he falls back into the sand in a bloody mess. He groans from the overwhelming pain and squirms in his spot, coughing up the red liquid.

"Ah, now this," she says while admiring the gun, "is much better…thanks Simon."

The girl smiles in satisfaction before turning over to see Ned's pale face. His mouth was in an 'O' and he couldn't even speak. "What's wrong?" she says to him in a soft voice, "Are you upset that I killed your pathetic excuse for a friend?"

"Cookie!" He screams in anguish while running over to him. "Y-You psycho!"

"Whaddya mean Psycho?" laughs the girl, "I was just defending myself."

"You're Crazy! You're freakin' crazy!" screamed Ned with tears pouring from his eyes. He turned on his heel and ran for it. He whimpered hysterically as he looked over his shoulder and realized he was so screwed. How could he outrun machine gun bullets? Ned felt something slam into his foot and fell to the sandy floor (he was tripped by a log on the shore). He looked up to the girl with a tear stained face and pleaded to her. "Wait! Stop! Please I-I don't wanna die! Please Stop It!" Ned cried hysterically while shaking his head.

"Wait! Stop!" the girl mocked while holding her hands up to her face. "Beggin' won't get you anywhere," she smiled and pointed the gun at him.

"N-No!" he screamed but it was too late, she already lodged over a dozen bullets into his head. She watched as Ned fell on his back and allowed his life to slip away.

"Did you hear that!" Mindy says anxiously. Owen nods and gets up immediately.

"Gunshots…huh," Owen says with a frown. Mindy crosses her arms and nods.

"Sounds like it," she sighs. "You think they actually found Beck? Oh God! They actually killed him!" Mindy says tightening the grip on her arms.

"Dunno," Owen says with his head held high in the air. "You stay here and keep hidden." Owen walks off but feels his bright white dress shirt being tugged with tremendous force.

"So!" spits Mindy, "You're just going to leave me here, huh! What if they come back and kill me Owen Reynolds? Those two and I aren't exactly at good terms," Mindy says angrily, pointing in their direction. Owen takes a deep breath and grabs her hand.

"Just stay here, and if you're in trouble…just yell for me."

"What's that going to do?" Mindy laughs with sarcasm. "I highly doubt screaming will help once a gun is pointed at me and you're a mile away!"

Owen groaned with irritation while punching the palm of his fist. He thought long and hard about what to do, but wasn't able to come up with a logical solution. If only he were Logan or Freddie Benson…

"Okay, you can come but don't make a sound Mindy. Stay close too," he assured her. She nodded with a look of agreement. They paced anxiously over to dock and couldn't believe their eyes. Half of Ned's head was blown off and his blood was sprayed over the sand. Mindy gasped in horror and backed away.

'Holy Shit,' Owen thought to himself as he covered his mouth to keep himself from vomiting.

"What happened? Who did this?" Mindy asked, getting a closer look.

"I dunno-" He was cut off when a hand grabbed his ankle and started pulling at it. Surprised, Owen hopped up with a scream and pointed his Colt Python at his attacker. It wasn't something he expected, it was Simon. "C-Cookie?" Owen gulped in fear. Simon loosened the grip he had and continued to cough blood right onto Owen's dress pants (luckily they were black). "Cookie! Who did this?" Owen snapped while leaning down to his level. Mindy shook her head and rubbed her forehead with her white sleeve.

"It waz…d-d-da b-b-bitch," Simon sputtered, his hands covered in the red sticky liquid. "It was C-Ca-Ca," suddenly a gunshot rang out and Simon coughed up one last bit of blood before letting his face fall to the sand.

"Ah, très bien," a voice coos from above. Owen and Mindy look over and can't believe their eyes. It was Camille Roberts (Girl # 6, Class 3-C), the drama queen of Garside. "Magnifique!" she shouts with joy, leaping down from the dock. "Those two were such a pain…don't you two agree," Camille smirked.

"Camille? What're you-" Mindy too a step forward but felt frightened once the acting princess pointed the Uzi right at her.

"You did this?" Owen asked in a terrified tone.

"Of course! I decided to get back at them…all the names…all the teasing," Camille half-smiled and began to giggle, "Ends here."

"So you killed them!" Owen barked while advancing towards her.

"Why are you so tense? I thought you'd be glad to be rid of them. Now you're free from them," Camille chided. "Oh my, it was a thrill…killing them…it felt way too good." Mindy's eyes were wide with fear as she saw the darkness in Camille's eyes.

"So…it was you huh?" Owen questioned.

"Yes. It was," Camille answered in sing-song fashion. "Oh, the beautiful masterpiece created from two individuals' deaths is just too breathtaking to endure."

Owen reached for his magnum slowly. Mindy saw this and shook her head sternly.

'Don't do it you idiot,' she thought and pursed her lips. Owen took deep shallow breaths and pulled the gun on Camille quickly while she was admiring her 'art'.

_I have to survive…I have to protect them...I have to._

The bullet misses her by just an inch, and causes Camille to spin around with her Uzi. Mindy falls back in shock and shuffles back a few feet with her mouth wide open.

"So, you wanna play that game huh," Camille snarled, pulling the trigger. Owen flew back as his body endured a spray of gunfire.

_Owen? Can we go to the toy shop?_

His blood floated in the air around him like mist as Camille fired again with no emotion etched on her pale face.

_Look at dis!_

Owen groaned in pain and began to loosen the grip he had on his gun as he flew into the shallow waves of the sea.

_Oooh, and this!_

He looked up at the starry sky and began to smile as the pain of the bullets surged through him.

_Don't worry…Soon, we'll have the Christmas we've always dreamed of havin'. Aight, I'll make sure we do._

"Just try and have it…without me…" he looks over at Mindy who is shaking her head in disbelief.

_It's nice_

'Yeah it sure is…' Owen laughs painfully at his words as he takes his last breath. The rumbling waves lifting him up slightly and putting him back down.

"No…No!" Mindy shrieks with grief as she runs to her dead friend.

**Mindy's POV**

No…no, no, no and NO! This can't be happening. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I kneel down next to him in the water. His face smiling at me.

He was different…he was different from every other guy. He didn't deserve this.

"Aw, are you upset Mindy," I hear Camille say with a straight face.

"No…" I answered, my lips quivering with anger. "I'm PISSED OFF!" I let my face fall to my hands as drops of water drip from my eyes. Tears…I'm crying. I hate it so much.

_I mean it. You're not that bad either Crenshaw_

I feel a sudden rush of sorrow go through me. "Why are you doing this Camille?" I wail, "What did we ever do to you?" Camille frowns in annoyance.

"You all were the reason my life at Garside was a living hell. Hope to see you there…Robo-Bitch" she says with a low voice. I shake my head and get up but drop back down once Camille pulls the trigger once more. So much blood is gushing from my body as the bullets pierce my skin through my school shirt. I lay my face down in the water and feel even more bullets shred through me a second time. The unbearable pain sets in and I start to close my eyes hoping that it would end soon.

'Robo Bitch…that's a new one,' I think about what Camille said to me and watch as my blood mixes in the sea water. It was a great year…even though it has to end like this…I'm so glad I could be Class 3-C's Student Vice President. I'll miss them all…especially, Josh.

**Boy # 14: Ned Bigby (ELIMINATED)**

**Boy # 19: Simon Nelson Cook (ELIMINATED)**

**Boy # 17: Owen Reynolds (ELIMINATED)**

**Girl # 7: Mindy Crenshaw (ELIMINATED)**

**34 Students Remaining**


	10. Horrifying Reality

******Another chapter! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:45 A.M. (Deserted Island: West Cave Entrance)**

** Beck's POV**

Intensity sets in and makes me come to a horrible realization…people are dying. No matter how much I try to sugarcoat it, and no matter how I try to deny it, it's simple. My friends are killing each other.

The scene of Jo falling to the ground with an arrow in her head replays in my mind like a song on loop. Her walking towards me. Her falling to her knees in confusion. The blood pooling around her blonde head. It was all real and it was all happening.

Gibby's smiling face follows, along with him snapping only moments later. Shooting the arrow at Stevie, who limped away just in time. Me and Tori running for our lives…abandoning him and breaking my promise to him. I pant heavily as the water underneath my feet splashes violently with each running stomp. Tori's surprisingly lighter than I expected. Who knew? I guess it's from all the dancing and singing she did after school in the auditorium with Andre.

I continue to race to the nearest safe place I can see but where could I find one in a situation like this? I stop suddenly and widen my daring smile when I see a cave entrance on the face of a rock boulder. Better than nothing. Tori groans from all the stress on her leg and collapses to the cave floor once we make it inside.

"Okay…where's that freaking flashlight?" I mumble while taking in deep breaths. This bag is flippin huge! No wonder it's so heavy. There's a whole survival kit in here except for you know…the first aid kits and stuff. I take out the warm water bottle for Tori's raw gunshot wound and place it by my side. I go back to the bag and quickly dig through it for a flashlight. My faces goes pale and I see not only a flashlight but a pen. A PEN! Seriously, THAT'S my weapon? I curse under my breath and throw the pen at the cave wall. "Bastards…"

I turn on the light and frown in irritation while shining it on Tori's leg. She leans against the wall with shallow breaths while I dowse it with water and wrap it with my red school tie. The letters GS for Garside are etched in gold on the tie…why so freakin fancy? My school can be utterly ridiculous sometimes.

"Ouch," Tori winces once I tighten the tie (no pun intended) around her leg.

"You okay?" ask while touching it gingerly.

"Y-yeah," she says with a forced smile. Man this girl is tough, even though she doesn't give off that impression. "You think Gibby will be okay…" Tori sighs with sadness while looking out at he ocean from inside the dimly lit cave.

"Definitely," I tell her but I know that I'm completely doubtful. "All we can do is wait till morning…" I whisper while leaning my head against rocky side of the cave. Tori looks at me and smiles widely. Her beautiful smile.

_Protect her Beck…please protect Tori for me_

I will buddy…I'll take revenge for you and everyone else.

"You wanna know what I got?" she sings while digging through her duffle bag. I look at her with curiosity until she pulls out something with major strength.

"What is that!" I jump in amazement at her weapon. It was a chrome ball attached to silver chain and was decorated with deadly spikes.

"A mace," she says bluntly while staring at it with wide eyes. "I can't use this! It's barbaric," she squeaks.

"This whole game is barbaric Tor'," I tell her with a sigh but crawl over to her and pick up the gruesome weapon. Yeah, she gets this beauty and I get a pen. "This is a lot better than what I got," I sigh while spinning the metal ball around and sending into the wall with a loud CLANG.

"Watch it! You could kill us both with that," Tori hisses at me, her hands trembling at her sides. Laughter fills the cave thanks to me and I toss the mace roughly to the ground. "What about you Beck? What did you get?" Her eyes filled with joy.

"This," I simply say while picking up the pen that only a few feet away fro us. "Can you believe this? A pen. This is a pen Tori…a pen!" She looks at me as if I'm going completely crazy and chuckles, taking the pen from my cold hands. She toys around with it for a minute or two with narrowed eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes focused deeply on the writing instrument.

She clicks it once and drops it with a shriek causing me to crawl over confused. Oh man. A sharp blade was sticking straight out from the tip of the jet black pen with confidence. Now that's what I'm talking about. I hold it for a few seconds with admiration before Tori interrupts my thoughts.

"Satisfied now?" she chuckles again while rubbing her hands together. I nod with a big smile overtaking my face and toss the pen over to Tori.

"Why don't you have this and I take the mace?" I point out with a grin. She cocks her head to the side with a slight smile.

"Good Idea, I don't think my arms could manage," she tries to flex but laughs heartedly when I shake my head at her and mouth the words 'Epic Fail'. I shiver horribly after we finish are laugh fest and crawl over to my hand-me-down backpack that Ms. Linston found in the attic of the orphanage. Yes! There it is, still in great shape. My New York Giants jacket…a gift Mike got me when we were both ten and obsessed with the team, hell we still are- I mean…were. I pull it out and wrap it tightly around Tori who looks into my eyes with appreciation.

"That was me and Mike's fave football team," I tell her nodding to the jacket around her, "We started playing football together because of it."

"Really?" she asks with a beaming face. "Wow, you two must have been…so close," Tori sighs while looking down at her red converse shoes. She takes a few short breaths followed by drops of tears falling to the cave floor.

"What? What's up?" I ask in concern, grabbing her arm gently.

"I…I just had to invite him, huh? It's all my fault!" Tori sobbed into her knees. I can't but feel sorry for her, it wasn't her fault but why does it feel that way. Why does it feel like we're the ones responsible even though we never were in the first place!

"No Tor'. He was soo happy! You should of seen the look on his face the night before," I say with enthusiasm causing her to look up at me with sadness flooding her eyes. "He was up bouncing around all night long! He couldn't wait. I never saw him that happy," I say with a smile.

"He liked me huh?" Tori says randomly, looking straight at me with a look of pity. I look at her for a second before nodding slowly with a sigh. Tori looks back down in defeat and begins to squirm uncomfortably in the jacket.

"He always thought about you actually. Before he died he told me to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do, no matter what Tor'" I say to her, scooting a bit closer. Tori wipes her face clean of sorrow and smiles in appreciation.

"Beck…th-thank…you," she stutters. So cute…just like on the bus. Her face reddens once again like a cherry and her famous giggle comes out. I nod with a beaming smile as she reaches into her backpack and pulls something out covered in blood. The picture. The picture Mike handed to me when he died. "I can't stand this picture," she sniffles with a smile.

"Why not?" I ask taking it from her.

"It's too happy. It reminds me how normal my life was. How sheltered I was. How in just a minute…my life can be completely turned into a test filled with questions. Should I trust this person I've known my whole life or kill this person in order to live? Should I die a hero or die a murderous coward?" she says with another tear. She was right. No doubt about it. This was all to freakin' unfair. In just a few moments they would hear their friends names being called out like a grocery list based on who died in this twisted game. I stare at the picture and smile at it once again. There we were, Mike standing on his chair like a monkey with a childish smile, Trina giving off her I'm-too-pretty pose with a bright smile, me sitting in my seat with a natural grin while rubbing the back of my neck, and then there was Tori standing awkwardly next to my seat with her mouth covered but you can see the smile shine right through. Memories. In the background I see Jennifer Mosely (Moze for short) and Susie Crabgrass reading another issue of Pop Tiger with wide eyes. Behind them, there were countless bright and smiling faces of people I consider to be my second family.

"Hey," I chuckle while leaning against Tori's shoulder.

"Hm?" she wrinkles her forehead while looking at the picture. I let out a light laugh after she sees and can't stop my stupid laugh. Why am I laughing at a time like this? I guess it's cause laughing is the one thing that save me right now and take me back just for a few minutes.

"I just knew he was making bunny ears behind me," she smiles at it as if it's an embarrassing baby picture and looks at me.

"You're probably gonna hate me after I say this…" she whispers in dark tone, "But I can't. I can't trust any of them." She says handing back the photo. The dim light reflecting off of her caramel skin.

**Tori's POV**

I meant it. I don't trust any of them…Gibby is a perfect example. It's not that they'll play; it's the mental stress behind it. It only took seconds for him to crack. I especially can't trust any of them…Lucy, Jade, Molly and Grace. They've tormented me ever since I started at this school. Jade hated me the most, ugh, that blue haired witch made my life a living hell.

"Oh…sorry! Were we all supposed to dress extremely stupid today?" I mimic her voice, referring to the one time at the prom while I was walking down the school parking lot and she verbally abused the dress I was wearing. Beck chuckled at my impersonation and began clapping.

"Bravo!" he laughed, still clapping.

It was weird though…she seemed to soften up over the years and only growls at me…that's an improvement.

I remember vividly what happened only last year. Lucy and Grace locked me in the stall, while shouting over the door like I was a caged animal. Calling me "Skinny" and "Bulimic".

_I heard the door slam open with a huge bang and Jade's intimidating growl coming behind it. "Leave her alone, c'mon we got business to take care of right?" she snarled at them. I couldn't see it but I was sure Grace and Lucy had idiotic looks on their faces. I heard Grace pop her gum and leave her echoing footsteps behind with Lucy stomping right behind her._

_ "Whatever," I heard Lucy hiss and I shrank back in the stall. "Jade?" I whisper uncertainly through the clean gray door._

_ "Yeah, are you okay Vega?" she whispers back while unbarring the door. Classes were still going on. Right now Class 3-C, my class was in the middle of Art with Lane…the coolest teacher you could ask for._

_ "I'm fine, thanks," I say with gratitude, tumbling out into the open space. _

_ "Don't mention it…seriously! Don't mention it," she orders, pointing her finger at me. Her green eyes reveal a tint of blue as they stare daggers at me. She taps her solid black nails on the rim of the sink in rhythm before looking at me with annoyance. "Well? Aren't you gonna get back to Art class?" _

_ I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I reach down hastily and gather my things before running out in a panic. I could still feel her eyes tearing me apart as I walked down the halls and made a beeline into the art room downstairs. That was the first thing Jade West has ever done that didn't cause me to run away in fear…well kind of. The point is she saved me._

"Why don't you trust them?" Beck asks concerned which snaps me out of my flashback.

"Huh? Oh…well it's just I don't know who to trust Beck," I say to him staring straightforward.

"But…you were so into the idea of escaping," he says, a sad look spreading across his face. You've got to be kidding me…why that look?

"I am! I do want to escape! But Gibby he…he tried to kill us…he almost shot me like he did Jo! All because he was freaked out…how many of the others do you think have snapped by now," we ponder this and begin to shiver at the realizations.

"What about me?" Beck sighs. I look at him and raise one of my eyebrows.

"What?"

"I said…What about me? You don't trust me either?"

"You're the only one I can trust…besides my sis'. I just can't tell who to put my faith in right now," I say with furrowed eyebrows causing him to nod with a sigh.

"Well, maybe we can go out in the morning and find Jake…and Zander…we could all escape together," Beck says beaming, his fingers drawing in the cave dirt. I look at him with my tired eyes and shake my head indignantly.

"You're not being fair. I can't rust anyone right now," I say showing my raw emotions for the first time. I feel my face reddening with both anger and exhaustion as I finish my statement. Beck stares at me with shock written on his face. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that…I'm just a little freaked out right now," I let a small smile go across my face.

"I understand. C'mon Tor' let's get some sleep okay. We have to get some rest so we can wake up in time for the first update." I nod slowly and wrap the jacket tighter around me, smelling him on it. Even though we'll only get two hours of sleep, it's a lot better than having to be alert constantly with others on your tail. "You know…we could cuddle, to stay warm," he grinned mischievously. What a player! Almost had me in his grip…

"Nice try," I laugh, "But charming girls won't get you anywhere." I bury my face into the jacket and hear Beck huddle up on the opposite side of the cave.

"I wasn't joking Tori," I hear him mumble to himself while turning off the flashlight. Why now Beck…of all times and places. Maybe that's why Jade hated me with a burning passion. She dated Beck all the way up to sophomore year, and felt intimidated by me? Why me? I close my eyes and drift off hoping this would all soon come to an end. That I would wake up in the hotel with Trina in the bed next to mine. Everyone eating breakfast and sharing memories together…but now I realize...this is what's really happening. This is our reality.

**34 students remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:58 A.M. (Deserted Island: High School Classroom)**

"Wow!" chirped Mr. Eikner from the front, staring at his computer, "That many dead…already?"

"Yes sir, Two outside the building and four more on the north side of the island by the ocean," one of the lieutenants reported while pointing at his screen. Six of the bright red numbers faded from the face of the island map leaving 34 more in various locations, blinking wildly.

"Who knew they'd get into it that fast?" he chuckles. "Hey…wait- what do we have here?" he said quietly while narrowing his eyes at the screen. Both of the 15s were together. Tori and Beck. "Oh…how sweet. Our two lovebirds looking out for one another," he coos while looking at the flashing 15s in the E1 square. "Hey, would you guys remind me to make E1 a danger zone?" he giggles to himself, turning around with a refreshed smile.

The rows of desks were hollow and empty. Officers were scattered throughout the room, cleaning up the blood made by Mike and Amanda's demises.

"C'mon boys, put your backs into it!" he cheered. "Lieutenant? Where are Amanda and Mike's corpses?"

"They've been shipped back to their families for a proper burial sir," he said taking a brief break from cleaning and moved across the room to wipe up a blood stain on the wall.

"Excellent, I bet their families have missed them so much, well…Amanda's family at least," the teacher grinned while turning back around to face his whiteboard. On the board, he had 42 wallet sized pictures of the kids. They were the pictures taken on picture day at the beginning of senior year. He took out a red sharpie and crossed out Amanda and Mike's pictures. Their beaming faces were tainted by the marker. Next he crossed out Gibby's picture and then Jo's. Lastly he slowly drew Xs on Mindy, Ned, Simon, and Owen's school photos. Mindy's face as stern as ever was covered in blood red marker. "Only 34 to go," he mumbled with a sinister smile while looking at all the other unmarked pictures.

"Sir?" shouted an officer from the computer with a look of confusion. Mr. Eikner snapped out of it and walked over with a beaming face.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm picking up five individuals on the east side of the island," he quietly said to him with a look of concern.

"So, we've got a little alliance going do we?" Mr. Eikner laughed with amusement.

"Seems like it sir, what should we do? Detonate the collars?" he asked with seriousness. Mr. Eikner let out a big laugh.

"No, no. Let them dream a little longer. Soon, it'll all blow up in their faces," he kept laughing while patting the officer on the back. The numbers 2, 6, 12, 18 and 19 flashed prominently as they moved down the east coast of the island in a group.

**34 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:06 A.M. (Deserted Island: East Seaside)**

Kendall Knight moved quickly down the shore with his sports bag on his right shoulder holding all of his basketball gear, his backpack on his left shoulder and his duffle bag in his left hand. James and Logan were hobbling right behind him with their belongings as well. After hearing the gunfire coming from just ahead of them, they decided as a group to turn back and seek shelter.

"Did you hear that? D-Did y-y-you guys heart hat? Those were gunshots…people actually playing. Kendall! People are actually killing each other!" Logan wailed with tears in his eyes.

'Those bastards,' Kendall thought as he turned around to face Logan. Logan's anxiety pills were taken from him went they were all brought here and it looked like his anxiety was taking over. Kendall dropped everything he had and placed his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Listen Logie, we'll be okay…alright? We'll get through this, okay?" Kendall told him with a grin. "If we wanna get through this we need to stick together." Logan looked up slowly and lit up. He hugged his best friend and let go with a wide smile.

"Okay Kendall! Okay!" he beamed. James smiled and patted Logan on the back with pride.

"Let's keep going guys," James chirped with cheer. Kendall nodded in agreement and looked behind him towards two other classmates.

"C'mon girls!" Kendall chuckled, picking all of his stuff back up.

"Alright I'm coming," Carly Shay giggled while walking up to them with her hands full. She was covered with luggage. "I might collapse and get buried alive if we go any further," she laughed with a cute smile.

"Don't worry, we'll stop soon…I just gotta find Carlos!" Kendall hissed while looking around him. "Where is he?"

"What if he's dead! Oh no! Carlos!" Logan cried again. James ran up to Logan and placed an arm around his trembling body.

"Don't say that. We can't give up yet! The game just started," James boasted while showing of his bright smile. Everyone rolled their eyes at how arrogant he can be.

"This isn't basketball James!" Logan snapped with an angry stare. James awkwardly scratched his forehead and looked down at the sand.

"Sorry," he chuckled nervously while shaking his brown hair with force.

"I wanna go home," Cat Valentine mumbled sadly, "I wanted to go see Mickey Mouse." She stomped her foot in the sand like a little four year old girl. The other four smiled at her. Carly hugged Cat tightly and began to unzip her backpack.

"Will this help Cat?" Carly asked sweetly while taking out a plush Mickey wearing a sorcerer outfit.

"Yay! Fantasia! My fave!" the little red head beamed, grabbing the little stuffed mouse. The gang shared a great laugh before coming back to reality. They began their march again for what felt like hours before they saw a tall building come into view.

"What's that?" Kendall asked, squinting his green eyes. Logan looked closely and began to smile widely.

"A lighthouse! It's a sturdy lighthouse!" he beamed. "First created by the Egyptians in the B.C. era and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's save the nerd talk for later," Carly squealed with excitement while running to the building. Everyone, including Logan followed closely behind her.

After barreling into the ground floor of the lighthouse, James scurried through the dark and threw his bags and belongings into a random spot.

"This is fantastical!" Cat joyously cheered while dancing around in the dark.

"Yeah, but it'd be a lot better if we had some kind of light…" Kendall whispered with disappointment.

"Well it isn't surprising that this place has no electricity running through it," Logan remarked with a know-it-all tone, "Maybe if we find some matches or something…"

"Alright," Kendall said with confidence while standing in the doorway of the kitchen, "James, Logan and Cat! You three can stay here and scope this place out. Carly! You come with me to look for Carlos…possibly we can find new recruits," Kendall pumped his fist with enthusiasm while everyone else nodded with big smiles. Kendall was always the leader. When he, James, Logan and Carlos were little, he would always know what to do and steer his friends in the right direction.

"Kay Ken, I'll hold down the fort," James replied through the blind dark.

"What about me? I can help too you know," Logan whined. Cat just kept giggling in some dark corner, off in her little world.

"I'll see ya guys later," Kendall laughed while letting Carly exit first.

**34 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:39 A.M. (Deserted Island: Cliff Ledges)**

The cold winds whipped through Sam Puckett's body like harsh knives as she clung onto Freddie Benson's sleeve with one hand. They felt like they were walking for what felt like days after Sam found Freddie near an abandoned shack trying to call his mom, but utterly failed.

_"Fredward Benson! You do not need Long-Distance calling! It's just a waste of money. Besides, you'll only be some states away...it's not like you're visiting another country"_

'Thanks mom…' Freddie thought grimly while falling to the ground with a thump. Sam leaned down and took a seat as well, trying to keep her skirt down thanks to the wind.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm not much help am I?" Freddie said with anger. Sam looked over at him and punched his arm with a smile.

"Don't be stupid Benson. I'm happy I found you. So happy that you came with me too," she told him with a grin.

"Thanks," he kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulder. Sam chuckled and began to rest her head on his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt felt soft against her cheek.

"You know what?" she whispers, her eyelids fluttering shut and opening again.

"Hm?"

"I wonder if my mom knows I'm gone…she probably doesn't give a shiz," Sam sighs with disappointment.

"Hey you don't know that," Freddie assures her. Their legs dangled off the edge of the cliff as the wind howled through the trees behind them. The roaring waves beneath them were slamming into the wall of earth every second.

"Yeah…but still…when I ran off in the fifth grade she didn't notice until I came home with bruises around my wrists from handcuffs," Sam laughs at the memory. Her mom was frantic but shrugged it off and returned to her home facial anyway. "'Don't ever let it happen again Samantha Puckett', look where am now."

"True that," Freddie smiles. Sam's spent most of her life in juvie, but she's still someone that most can count on.

_Why can't you be more like your sister Melanie? She's going to the most elite school in the country and here you are living in a correctional facility! Why couldn't I just have Melanie instead of Twins? Having you was the biggest mistake I made… _

"Our class is probably on the news right now as we speak…maybe the program is being aired right now. Maybe our mommies are watching. Smile for the cameras Freddie," both of them smiled goofily at the sky and burst out with laughter. "It sucks that your mom let you come…for the first time I wished she kept you at home like a little dog on lockdown."

"No Sam…I'm glad that I was able to be with you right now," he says to her while stroking a lock hair behind her ear.

"I still wish you stayed back in your apartment where it's safe," Sam grumbled. Freddie just sighed and began chuckle lightly as the wind howled over the cliff's edge.

"Remember when we first met?" Freddie soothingly says into her ear.

"Yeah, I hated your nerdy guts," she says in a casual way which kind of hurts Freddie a little.

"Gee…Thanks Puckett," he chuckles. Sam rolls her eyes with a laugh and raises her eyebrows.

"Can you blame me? You were pretty annoying. Carly even made you the camera man for her webshow for school which kind of wazzed me off."

"Oh yeah…that was so long ago huh? Good times. I also remember the time me and you went out on our first date."

"Oh god," Sams groaned in embarrassment, "Don't remind me…"

"It was that time at the mall when I took you to buy a purse for the first time. Man you lit up like a light, saying that it was the first time you've ever gotten one. So there we were…in the Purse Palace and you studied every purse like it was some test," Freddie recalled

"Ugh!" Sam groaned again while hugging his arm, "Don't continue! Please don't. Not on live TV."

"Your face resembled a beautiful angel's when I looked at you…" Freddie felt the tears well up. "Before we knew it, five hours had gone by and man, were you ticked."

"I was upset with myself." Sam continued for him after seeing his eyes. "I kept asking you 'Were You Bored!' or 'This was probably the worst date ever!' but you didn't agree with me, you didn't look embarrassed of me or even get up and leave. You just embraced me in warm hug and told me that it was the best time of your life," Sam feels the tears emerge as well, "You said that I made it all worth it…"

"You did Sam, I had the time of my life because you were there. I was and still am the luckiest guy alive," Freddie grinned as a tear ran down his cheek and into one of Sam's blonde curls. "I love you Samantha Puckett," he whispered with joy.

"I love you too Freddie," she beamed while tears streamed from her eyes, "Look in my lap."

Freddie looked into her eyes with confusion and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I said my lap not my eyes," she giggled. He looked down and grinned, "Yep…Mama's still got it," she sniffled while holding that very same bag in her lap.

"I can't believe you kept it," he snickered, memories flooding back to him.

"Hey! It's important to me…you know that."

"I do," he hugged her tightly and they shared a warm kiss that blocked out the shrill winds that continued to blast both of them. Their fingers tangled into each other as they pulled apart and smiled widely. Tears of joy covered their faces and they leaned into each other. Suddenly, a loud noise startled them and they snapped their heads around. Their eyes widened when they saw two figures barreling towards them and began to look at one another.

"Freddie?" she said with a look of paradise on her face, "Let's go."

"Sam…" he said with an unsure voice.

"Please. If I'm gonna die I want you to be the one I spend my last few seconds with," she beamed, her blonde hair flying in every direction. Freddie smiled at her and began to nod with a tear stained face.

"Okay," he says while holding her against him like she was his most prized possession, "Together."

"Forever," Sam finished with tears falling from her eyes, staining Freddie's shoulder. They both closed their eyes and let gravity decide. They held one another for dear life but continued to smile.

_I love you Samantha Puckett_

They felt the water consume them both but still held onto each other's hands. The waves swept them both away and up on the cliff the only thing that remained was their belongings, braving the harsh winds. They all sat on the lush grass as the waves roared from below.

_ I love you too Freddie_

"Freddie! Sam!" screamed a female voice. It was Carly's. She was scrambling towards the cliff (Kendall right behind her screaming "Wait Carly! Hold on!") until she found Sam's infamous red checkered backpack next Freddie's one-strap laptop bag and realized something terrifying. Her best friends were gone. "No," she sobbed dropping the backpack to the grass as the wind swept through her dark hair. "No…" she continued to weep.

The waves below were still roaring with delight once Sam's glistening purse bubbled up to the surface.

**Boy # 12: Fredward Benson (ELIMINATED)**

**Girl # 4: Samantha Puckett (ELIMINATED)**

**32 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chappie! I'm trying to make each character seem important so...sorry if it seems slow but it'll pick up soon :)**


	11. Change of Heart

**Sorry for the wait! Here's another suspenseful chapter...**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:57 A.M. (Deserted Island: Cliff Ledges)**

Carly fell to her knees in utter shock and disbelief. Only seconds ago, she witnessed her two best-friends jump to their deaths. All because of her.

"Their dead," she cried into the palms of her soft hands. "They thought I was playing, so they jumped off!" she screamed. "It's all my fault."

Kendall stood still behind her with a shocked look as well, all the color drained from his face. He wanted to comfort the poor girl but couldn't. It was one thing to hear about someone dying but it's completely a different thing when you actually witness it right before you.

"They died…died…died," Carly kept sobbing even though it was already clarified. Kendall eyes went wide when he understood that it was all because they startled them. If they called first or told them it was them…they would probably still be here. They would still be the hand-holding couple that everyone envied.

As the two tried to soak in the event that just occurred, they heard a footstep from right behind them. Still in shock and in a state of confusion, Carly whirled around with tear-filled eyes and pulled out her Glock pistol, aiming it shakily into the trees.

"Who's there!" she howled, still trembling terribly. Kendall had his hands hovering over the side of his belt; ready to pull put his Browning Semi-Automatic. He hoped and prayed that he would never have to use it, but if it meant his life or his friend's lives were on the line he knew that he had no other choice.

"I said…Who is it!" Carly shrieked again while wiping the tears from her eyes. The shadowed figure between the trees held up their hands and fell to the ground in mercy.

"Don't shoot! Whatever you do, please don't shoot me!" the figure pleaded. Kendall and Carly recognized the person's voice immediately and ran towards him causing him to jump back uncertainly.

"Z-Zander?" Kendall beamed with a chuckle. Zander was on the ground with his eyes closed until he felt Kendall hoist him up by the hand. Carly felt like an absolute fool and tossed her gun into her bag.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" she shouted while hugging him tightly, still shaken from what she witnessed just moments before.

"It's cool," he said while letting out a big breath of relief, "Just glad you didn't shoot my head off is all."

"I'm sorry…it's just…Sam and Freddie they…" Carly started cry again. Kendall looked from Carly to Zander with wide eyes until he noticed Zander panting heavily.

"Why are you so tired?" Kendall asked with raised eyebrows, "Was someone chasing you?"

"Chasing him!" Carly gasped, "You mean you lead someone here? You idiot!"

"It's nothing…like…that," Zander said while leaning his hand on a tree for support. "I'm trying to find someone but…they're not showing up on this thing."

Kendall and Carly looked over and stared at the device he was holding.

"Is that…" Kendall began.

"A collar-tracking device," Zander grinned with a nod. Kendall let out a chuckle of disbelief while Carly had her hands on the tracker.

"Someone got super lucky," Carly laughed. Zander nodded again with a big smile before turning around and looking deeply through the forest.

"Have any of you guys seen Stevie?" he asked still focusing his eyes.

"No…can't say I have man," Kendall sighed with a look of impatience. He was sick of everyone making these dumb choices. First, Gibby decides to go off and shoot arrows at us and now…his friends were committing suicide. Why can't they all just band together and fight this.

"Well…I better get going. You guys are in the lighthouse right?" Zander looked at them both awaiting a response but instead got looks of confusion.

"How did you know we were hiding out in there?" Carly asked with amazement. The winds danced through the leaves of the trees, leaving a slight chill behind.

"I have my ways," was all he said before jetting off into the darkness once again.

"Looks like we're going to have to be more discreet about the whole hide out thing Carly," Kendall chuckled nervously. Carly just nodded in agreement with her eyes glued to the spot where Zander was standing.

**32 Students Remaining**

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:14 A.M. (Deserted Island: Barn)**

It was late and Jade realized that she wasn't going to get any sleep at all. She was alert as can be, scoping out ever single inch of the rusty old barn. Molly sat still next to a pile of hay, quiet as can be while Jade went to work.

"Alright," she announced, "Everything seems to be on the up and up." Jade glanced over at Molly with a small smile that wasn't too nice. She didn't want to give up her street cred…even though it wouldn't matter in the slightest, especially now.

"Did Lucy give you a message Jade?" Molly whispered quietly.

"A message? Molly what are you talking about," Jade sat down across from the brunette and took a makeup kit out of her Gears of War bag.

"Did Lucy ask you to meet her near the river at C5?" Molly sounded a bit upset, but Jade completely understood.

"Oh…yeah, she did. There's no way in hell I'm going though."

"What? Why not?" Molly whispered frantically while grabbing Jades arm.

"Because. I don't trust her at all…wait don't tell me you're actually going to go," Jade said lowly to her. Molly nodded quickly and averted her eyes just as fast. "Molly! You can't fall into her trap-"

"How do you know? How do you know if she's gonna hurt me or not? She's our friend Jade…our sister," Jade scoffed at that and began to apply mascara to her dark eyelashes. Jade knew Lucy a lot longer and a lot more than Molly did. She also knew all of Lucy's tricks as well. One time Lucy tricked a rich man into proposing to her, and when he was on one knee…Lucy grabbed the diamond ring and knocked the poor guy out. Lucy was a manipulative vixen and Jade knew that. So all in all, she never considered Lucy to be her 'sister'…not one single bit.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Molly," Jade sighed, still applying her makeup. Molly giggled and began to nod in appreciation.

"Thanks Jade, but I can take care of myself. Okay?" Jade pressed her lips together before sighing again in defeat.

"Alright…you win Garfunkel." The two shared a light laugh before going quiet once again. "You wanna lay down and get some rest Molly? I'll keep an eye out for ya," Jade offered after blinking her eyes rapidly to let the mascara dry. Molly nodded unsurely, but laid down anyways.

"I'm so glad I can always count on you," Molly whispered to herself as Jade went out to the front with her TMP. Molly could always count on Jade. Jade helped Molly through everything (she was like a nurturer and a sister to her…something Lucy was never good at being).

"What about in here?" whispered a voice from outside the barn doors. The chipped red paint on the door reflected the moonlight, but two shadows were portrayed on the door as well.

"Maybe there is someone in here," the other assailant said next. Molly shook her head in horror after seeing the shadows start to get closer and leak into old barn. _Who could it be? _She thought while breathing at a fast rate. Her brown curls raked the hay behind her every time she tried to back away. Much to Molly's dismay, they were in the barn and they were cloaked with the night's darkness. Molly trembled in the corner hoping that they would soon leave, but suddenly a bright light flooded the creaky shelter. Soon, the light blinded Molly causing her to cover her eyes and squint through her fingers.

"Molly?" the voice whispered with uncertainty. Molly leapt for her pack and brought her weapon (a set of Shurikens wrapped in a black-as-night cloth) out. She had no idea how to maneuver these…she didn't even know how to properly throw a baseball in gym.

"W-Who's there!" Molly shrieked with the white light still shining on her.

"Molly, it's me Carly…and Kendall's here too," Carly said sweetly while shining the flashlight on her face. Her dark brown hair lit up as well her cheery face.

"Where's Jade? She was right out there! How did you two get in here?" Molly snapped immediately while stumbling over to the pair. The hay made it all the more difficult when it came to walking in the dark.

"I'm right here Molly," the tattooed and pierced girl announced from the door, leaning on it with her shoulder. Molly ran over to Jade with bits of hay still embedded in her hair and hugged her tightly. "What do you guys want…" Jade said coldly to the both of them and started glaring both of them down. Kendall stood there unsure of what to say but lightly shoved Carly to the side and began his reasoning.

"I decided to go around and recruit others in order to devise a plan to escape," Kendall said calmly with his famous smirk. Jade looked him up and down before taking a few steps towards him.

"Escape huh?" Jade chuckled at the idea. "You honestly think that every single one of our classmates is going to band together just like that? This isn't a cliché Hollywood movie where a group of strangers join forces to overtake an evil force Knight. This is reality alright! People are going to do whatever it takes to survive even if it means killing someone they care about…why don't you just get out of her Knight…you too Shay," Jade hissed, the moonlight caused her blue highlights to glow intensely.

"But…Jade I-"

"Just go." Kendall looked over at Carly, then to Molly who had a look of disappointment. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"At least ask Molly if she wants to join," Carly asked irritated with crossed arms. Jade raised an eyebrow while turning to Molly.

"I…uh" she couldn't speak. Her throat felt constricted and everything was happening way too fast. She wanted to go with Kendall and Carly, but…she didn't want to betray her friends.

"It's your choice Molly," Kendall grinned reassuringly at her. Kendall always treated people equally…he was so comforting and so genuine with everyone he met. He was the dashing Point guard on the Garside Guardian Angels basketball team and played guitar every single day at lunch with Andre who would sing along. He was crazy talented and sometimes it made Molly feel odd. It made her feel odd because she never knew that someone could be so caring and original.

"I think I'm…gonna stick with Jade," Molly murmured while looking down, trying to avoid her two classmates' eyes.

"You heard her…now get out," Jade spat at them. Kendall glared at her and turned to Molly with sympathy in his eyes.

"You don't need to feel intimidated Molly…you can do whatever you want to do okay," Kendall whispered to her.

"Get the hell out!" Jade spat once again. Carly's lips curved into a sad frown as she turned around and headed towards the barn entrance with Kendall right behind her. Carly's hazel brown eyes glistened like orbs in the moonlight as she stood there awaiting Kendall.

"Hope you guys stay safe," Kendall mumbled to the two delinquents with a sigh. With that he left the barn with Carly, leaving a series of footsteps leading into the forest once again.

"Couple of idiots," Jade growled while crossing her fishnet arms over her chest. Molly stared at the door, however, and couldn't shake the feeling that was coming over her. Regret. She wanted to go so badly, but if she left…what would of happened to Jade. She didn't even know Carly that well. She knew that she was one of the school's head cheerleaders and that she was considered one of the prettiest and kindest girls in the school. But that was all she knew…

As for Kendall, she always saw him have jam sessions after basketball practice in the parking lot with his guitar or go have another memorable time with his three best friends. This was the one thing that everything revolved around…and trust was that one thing.

**32 Students Remaining**

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:35 A.M. (Deserted Island: Abandoned Village House)**

The wind had finally died down so it wasn't that cold any more. The inside of the house echoed with a melody of whistles that the remaining winds provided.

'Thank God. There's no one here…' Trina Vega sighed in relief as she sat down in a creaky old chair next to a desk by the window. Her bags were huddled in the dark corner near the door and she held a bag of photos in her hand. They were family pictures she wanted to show off…heaven knows why.

Trina was luckily able to find a group of old houses in an alignment near the woods. Each house was identical to the other so the chances of her being found by another person in this one house was very low. Trina stares over the back window pane that she had to break open with a gray rock lying in the dead grass near the backyard. The sun was rising and began to let small amounts of light through the broken shards remaining in the frame

"Tor'…" Trina whispered sadly as she stared nostalgically at a photo of her and Tori ten years ago.

_Fine. You can have them drama princess_

They were in the middle of time square, hugging like they would never see each other again. Their mother and father were on the sides with wide smiles as they crouched down to their height.

"Mommy…Daddy…" Trina sobbed with a tear falling to the picture. "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" she cried. "I can't die! N-Not now… not ever! I was going to be a Broadway prodigy!"

Trina continued to flip through the pictures but it was too painful. She put them all in a pile and stuck them back in her backpack. "Please don't make this a danger zone…please let me be safe. Don't let someone find me here," Trina wept quietly. What was she going to do? She didn't know how to fight, and she didn't know any survival skills that would help her.

As the house's emptiness housed the rushing wind, Trina lit up immediately. "The phone! My purple PearPhone!" she whispered excitedly. She almost literally ripped open her backpack trying to scavenge for her phone. "God where is it?" she hissed while pulling out random items such as singing dresses and high heels. Who knows why she brought those…

"Yes! I found it!" Trina cheered in a quiet voice, pulling out the pear-shaped phone in all it's purple-glittering glory. "Thank You Daddy! Thank You so much!" she began to cry with tears of absolute joy once she saw that the phone had all three bars.

'Now I can call Daddy! With his position he'll be able to get all the S.W.A.T. teams and cops out there! He'll save me and Tori…I know he will…I'm his little girl,' Trina thought with a little smile spreading across her face.

Her fingers pounded the numbers on the lit up screen every millisecond as she sobbed in utter relief. Finally, entering the last two digits and pressing _Call_ with a heavy thump, Trina held the glittering phone close up to her cold-red ear with anticipation, awaiting her father's voice to come up on the other end sounding as warm as ever. Suddenly, she heard it. The phone was answered and she heard calm breathing cracking up on the other end.

"D-Daddy…is that you daddy?" Trina whispered desperately into the phone with a sparkle of hope in her eye.

"Trina! Thank God!" the voice shouted on the end with joy. Just like that, Trina felt a surge of happiness flow through her tanned body.

"I knew it! I knew you'd answer the phone!" Trina began to cry. The voice didn't reply…instead it just breathed slowly into the speaker in anticipation. Trina felt a chill run up her spine once the breathing echoed from the phone and into her ears.

"Let's cut the act sweetheart," the voice giggled.

"Mr. Eikner," Trina gasped in horror, all of her hopes were crushed in an instant.

"It's me…Mr. Eikner, Ms. Vega. Now would you be a good little girl and stop phoning home for help…it's not authorized. This game does not allow any lifelines whatsoever…You hear me young lady?" he spoke darkly into the poor girl's ear.

"Y-Yes s-s-sir…" Trina couldn't help but tremble after hearing the sick man's voice creep so deep into her ear. Without another word, the teacher hung up with his breath still lingering from the phone speaker. After realizing what had just occurred, Trina began to have a psychotic breakdown.

"Why…" Trina sobbed, her face buried into her daintily hands.

'Please help me…Someone! Oh My God!' thoughts rushed violently through her head like trains as everything began to horribly sink in. However, Trina was yanked right from her mind when she heard something that she never wished to hear. The sound of footsteps stepping on the wooden planks filled the ice cold air.

_Creeeaaaak_

Trina jumped at the sound and realized that someone was just outside, walking alongside the house. In a panic, she flew under the desk with her things and moved backwards to till her back hit the wall. She removed her violet heels so she couldn't make any noise and covered her gaping mouth to keep herself from breathing.

"Hellooooo," the voice called out from behind the door after knocking a few times. Trina shivered from fear even though it was still like the North Pole in there. After a few more knocks, the door creaked as it was slowly opened and a pair of feet wandered in.

'NO!' was all she could think at this point. Her shaky hands still clasped over her mouth, she looked over at the duffle bag she received and lit up. Her weapon. Maybe she could use it to scare off this guy…hopefully. She slowly crawled over to her bag as the student…female student (you can tell by how slender her legs are) kicked off her shoes and threw her bags to the ground. A cloud of dust spread through the entire room to be carried away by the wind in the end. Trina slowly zipped open the bag to keep any noise from rising up.

"Phew…no one around," the other girl laughed while arranging her things on the house's dining table. Trina's eyes wandered to the item in her hand and began to scream silently. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes shook like marbles in a leather bag.

"A taser…" she mouthed and stared blankly at the electric gun. How would this defend her? All it would do was stun someone for a second so she could barely escape…

"Wait…what's this?" the voice from the outside slowly said. Trina's bags? She forgot to hide them! "Is someone else here?" the voice whispered while walking over to Trina's assorted luggage in the cracked corner of the wall.

_Please go away…_ Trina thought. _Please go in the kitchen at least. Then I could go in the bedroom…lock the door and shimmy out of the window. Just, please go… _

Trina took many Karate classes growing up in order to fend off "crazed fans" once she became famous. Now she could use those skills in order to make a quiet escape.

_Tonight We're goin' Hard Har Ha-Ha-Ha Hard_

_ Just like the World is Our Our Ou-O-O-Ours_

_ We're Tearin' it Apart Par Pa-Pa-Pa-Part_

_ You know we're SuperStars_

_ We R Who We R_

Ke$ha's smash hit filled the room unexpectedly causing Trina's heart jump into her mouth.

_…My Ringtone!_ The phone's screen lit up and revealed a picture of Mr. Eikner with his name underneath as the caller-ID. As the song continued to blast at full volume, Trina was pounding the screen with each finger to shut it up.

_We're Dancin' Like We're Dumb Dumb Du-Du-Du-Dumb_

_ Our Bodies Go Numb Numb Nu-Nu-Nu-Numb_

It was Trina's favorite song, but now was not the best time for it to come on. The screen lit up the entire floor underneath the table and an all too familiar voice laughed through the phone.

"Hello Trina. Just called to remind you that if you do not turn off your cellular phone…I will call at any random moment that can…well, sometimes give away your position. So if you don't mind-" Trina slammed the END CALL button with her palm and saw the girl come towards Trina's hiding spot.

_No…_ Trina screamed in her mind as the figure leaned against the edge of the table and began to kneel down.

_Don't let her kill me!_ The girl ducked under the table and began to tilt her head. Trina couldn't see her very well but her heart sank once she heard the voice say something.

"Trina? Is that you?" it was the infamous Lucy Stone.

Lucy Stone? Lucy Hardcore Stone? The girl every boy and girl alike feared the most? Rock Goddess who blew Kendall Knight's guitar playing out of the water? That Lucy Stone? The one who gave a boy nine stitches due to a stab wound…

"Thank God," Lucy cried as she turned the flashlight on revealing her tear stained face. Her cheeks were smudged with mascara and her red lips curved into a relieved smile. Trina still kept herself huddled in the back with her weapon raised high.

"You stay back! You hear me Lucy!" Trina wailed, raising her stun gun causing sparks to fly from it. Lucy's eyes went wide and she started to cry.

"No…Trina please! I'm not playing! Please…I don't want to be alone anymore," that's when Trina saw it. A look of innocence on Lucy-Hardcore-Stone's face. Lucy was always described of looking angelic and beautiful. She was high ranked with the guys in school, right next to Jo Taylor and Stevie Baskara. Even that snob in Class 3-F, Mercedes Griffin, was jealous of Lucy's beauty.

"Lucy…" Trina whispered lowering her weapon. How could she trust her though after all the things her and her group have done to her. One year they slashed her skirt in the back to reveal her backside, then one time they tripped her while she was walking down the stairs. Sure, Trina knew that some people didn't like her and her attitude but those girls made it quite clear.

"I…always thought that I was a loser…no one can trust me Trina. I have no one," Lucy sniffled into her sleeve. _People can be so cruel…_ Trina thought as she looked at Lucy's tear strained face. _She_ _has no one…all because of a bunch of pathetic rumors…_

_I actually thought about killing her! I'm so fake!_

_ "_Come here Lucy," Trina whispered with a small smile of reassurance. Lucy nodded and crawled over to Trina while wiping away her tears. "I'm so sorry," Trina apologized while tossing her weapon to the side and placed her hands on the "bad girl's" shoulders.

"It's fine…I'm used to people turning on me," Lucy giggled through the sobs that were still escaping her lips. _How can I be so mean…She isn't so bad…Just like me, people thought they knew me based off of what people said. That I was some annoying drama queen…_

"I won't. I promise okay," Trina wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting girl and felt Lucy return the hug.

"I'm so glad…I never had a true friend," Lucy laughed while embracing Trina. _This is it…I got through to her…See! She isn't so bad after all… _

"Don't worry Lucy. You can trust me. Maybe we can try and be friends."

"Really!" Lucy said.

"Yep. We can talk and really learn more about each other. I'll be there for you," Trina smiled with excitement.

"Okay…but I doubt that'll happen," Lucy's voiced turned cold almost suddenly.

"What do you-" before Trina could finish her sentence she felt something digging deep into the flesh behind her neck.

"Surprise Vega," Lucy giggled. "It was almost too easy…"

The object dug deeper and deeper causing Trina to gag violently and dark red liquid was dripping from her trembling lips.

"Like my weapon? At first I thought it was so-so, but…" she jerked a little causing Trina to jump a bit, "It's actually not so bad."

Trina's eyes grew wide with panic and before she could think one more thought, Lucy pulled arm back and caused the blade slice the whole backside of Trina's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere like a shower and her body slumped to the floor with a surprised expression still on her face. Blood oozed from her nostrils as she lay on her side with her mouth still wide open. Lucy patted her eyes to stop her fake tears from coming out any longer. Fake crying was just one of Lucy Stone's many talents.

"Gross. Look what you did Vega," Lucy laughed while staring at the walls that were painted with red. Her weapon, a sickle, now had dark red blood splashed all over it and a chunk of flesh was stuck on the tip. Lucy frowned and shook it causing the blood to fall onto the wooden floor in continuous drops until she was satisfied.

Lucy kneeled over until she was hovering over Trina and reached over to grab the stun gun. "This could definitely come in-handy," she sang. Once she had hold of the dead girl's duffle bag and useful belongings, Lucy made her way to the front door. "God Vega…Like I'd ever be friends with someone like you," Lucy scoffed with a smirk on her face.

She placed her blood-stained hands on the doorknob and opened it slowly to keep herself from being heard as the door creaked loudly. "Oh and by the way…red…so not your color." After she laughed at her sick comment, Lucy fled the scene leaving Trina Vega's corpse under the table in a large puddle of blood. Still…with a look of shock and hope on her face.

**Girl # 3: Trina Vega (ELIMINATED)**

**31 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Poor Trina... Look's like another merciless killer has risen! Hopefully Kendall and Carly find Carlos...or more members for there alliance. Or maybe Zander will finally find his special friend, Stevie! ****Stay tuned for the next anticipated chapter! :) **


	12. Meltdowns in the Morning

**Hey guys! It is now morning on the island and another day of horror is about to take place!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:50 A.M. (Deserted Island: Storage Garage)**

**Kacey's POV**

My eyes burn from all the sunlight spilling in through the holes in the tin roof. The air is cold and filled with emptiness as I rub my stung eyes.

"Ugh," I groan as I struggled to sit up on the rafters. My body was still sore from the position I tried to sleep in last night, God I miss my queen sized bed. I check my watch with worry filling me. "Thank God…didn't miss the report," I sigh in relief, letting my perfect smile shine. The time is 5:53 and the report begins in seven minutes.

_Remember honey…the enemy will never suspect you if you're up high _

My dad's voice goes through my head. He's a navy officer and always had advice and survival tips up his sleeves. Whether I wanted to hear them or not, he always taught me whatever I needed to know if I was ever stranded or on the battlefield.

"Thanks Dad," Kacey yawned. I look at a bracelet dangling from my arm and smile at it. My good luck charm. I remember finding it in my locker in the 9th grade after cheer leader practice. Stll in my uniform, I pulled it out with a confused feeling in my head until Amanda pointed out.

"Maybe it's from a secret admirer Kace," she giggled behind me holding her cheer bag and pompoms. Amanda. Why her you assholes! She was my best friend and sister. We even tried out for cheerleading together right on the first day of school. She was there for me ever since then and now…

I feel tears flood my eyes thinking about all the memories we all shared. Me, Jo, Cat and Amanda playing _Just Dance_ in the living room, moving in the weirdest ways possible. Now, those days are over.

"Hope they're okay," I whisper to myself while grabbing my things suddenly. Luckily, my weapon is a AK-47. Lucky…I should say saved by God! After hearing the gunfire from across the island, I panicked and blindly ran in here. I scaled the shelves and objects and made a little camp up here in the rafters near the ceiling. How talented am I?

Sadly, my cosmetics aren't up to par but…who the hell cares. My looks are the least of my worries and I need to focus on surviving until the very end. I will never die in the hands of someone so desperate and sick. I will not die in the hands of a sick person willing to play this game.

"Better get out there and search for a water source while the announcements are going," I say to myself, trying to lower myself to the ground. Once my pink TOMS hit the slowly plant to the floor I take a deep breath and strap my weapon around my shoulder. As if, I'm not carrying that!

At this rate I'd be out of water in just an hour so hopefully a source wouldn't be too far away. Food…that is something I don't want to worry about for a while. I exit the storage garage hidden in a mirage of leaves and thick tree tops hoping to make it back alive.

**31 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:56 A.M. (Deserted Island: West Cave Entrance)**

The sun is half-way into the purple and pink sky by the time Beck opens his eyes. The sea's fresh scent rolled into the cave and filled Beck's nose with delight. The morning dew plagued the island and seagulls were communicating with one another above the beach in the lavender sky. They were debating who should get the first serve for breakfast as the fishes danced happily near the shore.

If it weren't for the whole reason why they were here…this would actually be a beautiful sight. Beck glanced over and was warmed to see Tori with her head nuzzled on his dirt white shoulder sleeve. She stirred in her sleep for few seconds before slowly opening her eyes and squinting due to the sun's brightness.

"Awake?" Beck chuckled at her as she groaned. Tori smiled in embarrassment and nodded frantically.

"Yeah! Perfect…wait what time is it?" Tori crawled right over to her backpack to retrieve her own watch. Forgetting that her leg was still wounded, she hissed from the searing pain and leaned back.

_Damn...it still hasn't gotten any better,_ Beck thought disappointed.

"Here Tor' let me get it."

"Oh, Okay. It's in my front pocket," she giggled while holding her calf. Beck nodded and dug through the front trying not to come off as…too rude. He finally found it and stared at the face of the watch intensely, trying to block out the sun's rays.

"It's…5:59," Beck announced with moan. Tori let out a sigh and motioned for Beck to hand her the backpack.

"Wanna relocate?" Tori asked after Beck handed it to her gently. Beck smirked in response after grabbing his things as well.

"Sure…let's look at the map and figure out where-" Beck was interrupted by a loud blaring sound in the distance. It was coming from some sort of speaker.

"Hello Students!" The voice chirped, "Oh my…I do love the mornings. Come now! Wake up you sleepy heads!" It was Mr. Eikner with his famous joyful tone.

"Good Morning to you dickhead," Beck muttered darkly.

"Now, I think it's time for a special announcement. It is now 6:00 A.M. and in my hands I have a list of all…your dead friends."

Beck shuddered at how he said that last part and started to feel uneasy all of the sudden. Tori was hugging her knees tightly with a kind of look you'd usually see if someone was scared about being picked to go in front of the class.

"How about we bend the rules and go with 'Gentlemen first eh?" he chuckled over the speakers. "Now first up…Boy # 1. Orenthal Gibson…Well then…It looks like our videogame king wasn't a great tactician after all," the sick man laughed at his own joke.

Beck's stomach twisted into knots. Gibby? But…Gibby was fine when they left. How…

Beck was lost in his own thoughts_. Maybe he was killed right after we left or maybe he took his own life…or maybe… _

Beck snapped out of it after the voice shouted the rest of the names. "Ooooh, looks like there was a big blowout with the boys!" he shouted, "Let's see, Boy # 14. Ned Bigby…Boy # 19. Simon-Nelson Cook…Boy # 17. Owen Reynolds. Looks like our group of no-gooders are out of the competition."

His voice was the most disturbing thing. It was always happy…always…even now. "Lastly, Boy # 12. Fredward Benson. Now for the girls…Girl # 14. Josephine Taylor…Girl # 7. Mindy Crenshaw the braniac…Girl # 4. Samantha Puckett, aw the class' lovey dovey couple didn't make it…oh well. Last but definitely not least, Girl # 3-"

"No," Tori whispered as she frantically got to her feet despite the pain and listened closely.

"Trina Vega." The name hung in the air like unmoving air. Beck looked over at Tori and felt awful due to the way she looked. All color was drained from her face and her chocolate eyes were staring into the distance. It was as if she was mentally gone. Before he knew it, water flooded her eyes but she didn't move or make a sound. Instead, the tears just trickled down her cheeks in little drops as her mouth parted and stayed slightly open.

"God job guys! Nine total! The pace is fantastic! Keep up the great work! Now, to those of you who died…too bad. You lose, oh well," he boomed with laughter over the microphone.

"You asshole!" Beck shouted. Much to his dismay, the teacher continued with his announcement.

"Fortunately, to those that are dead. You don't have to worry about the forbidden zones I'm about to announce."

"G-G-god…Why? Why her? Why my sister?" Tori said slowly still with the same expression on her pale face.

_Yeah right! You're totally in love! It's written all over your little cheek bones_

Trina's giddy voice rose inside her head.

_It's Beck huh? Right? Beck Oliver?_

"Trina…"

_I'm your sister…that's all I need to tell you Tor_

"Tell me! Why her!" Tori's cheeks were flushed with anger and she limped madly out into the morning sun. "What did we ever do to deserve this!" she continued screaming and cursing into the clouds as if someone would answer back.

"Tori…God, I'm so sorry," Beck whispered while walking over to her trembling form.

"Are you satisfied!" Tori snapped throwing Beck off of her.

"What? What are you…What are you talking about Tori?" he asked her in a state of confusion.

"Were you just mad that I had someone close and you didn't? Is that it?"

"How can you say that! Of course not!"

"Oh shut up! You were! Admit it already," Tori screamed at the top of her lungs while shoving Beck back with her bony arms.

"I lost someone close to me…How could I be jealous, I lost someone too Tori! It hurts like hell, but I'll get over it," Beck cried while grabbing her wrists.

"This is my sister! Not some best friend or someone I know! This Is My sister!" she bawled. "I can't…I can't just forget about her you bastard," Tori wept hysterically while yanking her hands back. Beck was wide eyed and advanced towards her.

"Tori…I'm sorry. I know it's hard…she was so full of life," Beck said with a smile while placing his hand on her trembling shoulder. "She was crazy alright, but she knew how to live life. During Prom she could not stop doing the Shuffle remember."

"Yeah…I remember," Tori sniffled, looking back at the prom dance. "I miss her. It kills me…I want her back," she sobbed deep into Beck's shirt. Beck brushed her hair back and began petting her head.

"Don't worry…we'll get our revenge. We'll avenge Trina…I'm sure of it okay?" Tori did nothing else but nod with her face still buried in Beck's chest. Suddenly, Mr. Eikner was back, chipper than ever.

"Now! Here are the danger zones for this morning, so listen close! At 7:00, E1 repeat! E1…you got that kiddos. Next at 9:00, B7! Then at 11:00, I4! You got that?" Beck scribbled all the times in each sector on his map and realized they were right in a danger zone. "Alright guys…I know friends dying on you can be pretty hard, but you all hang in there. We'll stay in touch soon okay?"

With that, the microphone emitted feedback and everything was quiet again. The waves rumbled softly from the ocean and Tori was still sobbing in Beck's arms.

"Come on Tor' were right in a danger zone. It's like the douche knew we were here," Beck grumbled, keeping one arm around Tori as they walked over to the center of the island into the trees. The shrubbery was thick and the bugs were at their absolute worst as the two of them kept moving along. They reached a little grove that was rich with flowers (in sector E3) and decided to rest there.

"Why Beck?" Tori unexpectedly said after being placed in a blanket of daisies.

"Why…what?" Beck laughed weirdly.

"Why are we suffering for other people's mistakes…what did we do that was bad?" Tori looked at Beck with a serious expression written on her face. Beck shrugged as a response and started to pick at the stems of the flowers surrounding them.

"Don't know…but ya know what?

"What?" Tori asked leaning forward with her palms deep in the soft grass.

"I'll never bow down to these bastards." Beck shot a look of determination right at Tori and smirked at her.

"You really think we can outsmart them?" Tori smiled as well with a light in her eyes.

"Yep…we just need to find the right people is all," Beck told her. Tori giggled with excitement while looking up to the sky.

"I'll make it Trina…I'll live for the both of us," she whispered up to the sky.

_Bye lil' sis_

Tori heard Trina's voice once again and chuckled. "Yeah. Later…Drama princess."

**31 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 6:23 A.M. (Deserted Island: Church)**

Kevin Reed was having a melt down. After hearing his friends' names blare over the speaker, he felt like all hell was breaking loose. He wasn't the most talented person in his class but he didn't want to be labeled "The Loser" any longer.

"I'll show them," he grinned insanely as he pulled out something large and deadly from his duffle bag. It was a horrifyingly large hatchet. He held high above his head and brought it down with brutal force causing it to lodge into the wooden floor of the church. "Yeah…" he moaned, "I'll show them. For real."

He yanked the brutal weapon from the floorboard and made his way out the two doors. The church was small and old-fashioned like the ones you'd usually have simple weddings in. It had painted windows with a picture of a peaceful man praying. How ironic.

As he stepped out into the open yard of the church, he breathed in the morning air and began to laugh out of stress. "What if they get me first?" he growled while looking down at his weapon. "I can't let that happen! Oh no, no, no,no. Can't be a loser this time!" he howled with spit flying from his mouth.

The dark-skinned boy looked in every single direction before slamming the hatchet into a tree causing birds to fly through the trees in a panic.

Not gonna die! Not gonna die! He thought over and over as the voices in his head flooded him.

_Dang Andre. The music man_

"Always a loser! I'm always the loser!"

_Dude? We're basically telling you that you have no talent. _Lulu's sad tone ran through Kevin like a bullet and struck his core.

_Dude? We're basically telling you that you have no talent_

"No talent, huh!" Kevin screeched as he leaped around the church pasture, swinging his hatchet around like a wand. "I'll show you what I'm really made of!"

_Yeah… no… not even close. Like, even if Stevie Wonder sprinkled some of his gifted talent on you…_

This angered Kevin even more and he screamed even louder. "Shut the Fuck Up..."

_You still wouldn't come close_

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut! UP!" he wailed into the treetops. "Lulu you shut your fat mouth! I'll show you what I can do!"

He ran hysterically through the trees and smirked suddenly. "I'll show all of you," he chuckled with a dark tone.

Kevin Reed…has lost it.

**31 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 6:33 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

Lulu Johnson walked slowly over the hills but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard something nearby.

"Kevin!" she whispered violently and rushed near the sound. It was him. Lulu knew it better than anyone. Lulu smiled wide and scurried down the hillside, letting all the dirt and grass stain her shirt and skirt. "I'm coming Kev!" she shouted in pure joy.

As she sped through the trees, her long hair trailed behind her like wind. She heard a voice from up ahead and ducked behind a thicket with her hand tightly grasped on the handle of a large kitchen knife in her bag (Lulu's designated weapon). Her eyes popped over the ticket briefly and she got a better look at the source of the voice. It was Stevie.

"Now…just got to head over to the clinic and get my dear old leg treated," Stevie groaned in irritation while patting her nasty looking leg. "Looks like I can limp…that's better than crawling…" she laughed at herself before picking up her things and heading off into the woods. Lulu didn't want to give Stevie her location. Not that she didn't trust her, but…it was just complicated. No one really understood Stevie at all, mostly because she was so rebellious. Lulu stood up on her tip toes and maneuvered through the bushes in order to search for Kevin.

Lulu never had a family…theoretically speaking that is. Her parents always worked up in the skyscrapers downtown and left Lulu to have dinner alone almost every night. Sometimes…she even ate Thanksgiving dinner alone while her other classmates had a memorable meal in their own homes with their close knit families. When she graduated, the two empty seats she reserved for them a week ago never became filled during the ceremony.

She was on her own ever since she could walk, so this whole survival thing wasn't a big shock to her. The only thing she couldn't shake off…was the 'Kill or be Killed' factor of it all. After watching Kendall zip right by and disappear into the night, Lulu wandered around aimlessly. She had no idea of what to do. Sure it was beyond stupid to just walk around like this but what else could she do?

True was the one person she hoped to see emerge from the school doors, but after seeing Gibby come back to the school building and perch himself up on the roof top. She wasn't sticking around any longer. Lulu remembered that situation of her trying to get away from Gibby as he shot bolts at her and Kendall.

After they both made it safely into the woods, Gibby ran off in a panic only to come back again and put his plan back into action.

"True…where are you girl?" Lulu panted while her hair blew in front of her face like it was dancing.

**31 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 6:40 A.M. (Deserted Island: Grove)**

**Beck's POV**

The breeze feels great this morning and the sun's bright light shines through the olive green leaves above us. I hope this food can last us. I look absently at my bread slice and sigh at the quantity but take a bite anyways. The loaf crunches under my teeth, but the inside warms my mouth and dances on my tongue causing it to beg for more.

I have to resist though, if I eat more…it won't last me long enough. I take a small swig of water before wrapping the rest of the bread back in it's foil wrap. The aluminum shines like a thousand stars as I hold it under the sunlight ans I place it back in my bag. Tori does the same after wiping her chin free of thirst quenching goodness.

"What now? We finished our…now I can't even call that breakfast," I sigh after zipping the duffle bag up in disappointment. Tori smiles at how stubborn I'm being and shrugs her shoulders in utter laziness.

"We could just stay here until noon," Tori suggests after laying back against a tree stump. How could we just sit here…What if we get spotted? Besides, we agreed to team up with whoever we could.

"Why? We need to find others. We need to form a god damn alliance," I say with a motivated tone in my voice. Tori laughs weakly.

"You're something else Beck Oliver."

"I try, I try," I chuckle with joy, my brain still drunk with exhaustion.

"Whoa…did you hear that?" Tori asks quietly with her hands placed firmly by her sides. I look at her with worry and jerk my head in all directions. Tori does the same but begins to hyperventilate from the suspense and leaps for her weapon.

"Damn it," I hiss, bringing the mace from my bag while cupping my ear to sense the intruder. "Where the hell are you?"

Tori clicks the pen causing the blade shoot out from the tip and raises it high above her head. Her entire body is shaking as she turns to me with wide eyes. I must be shaking as well, I can tell thanks to the rattling of the mace's chains. My hands slick with sweat as I squint into the dark shrubbery.

Is this it? Damn! Is this the end!

Tori let out a loud scream of fright causing me to swing around bringing the mace down with mighty strength as my eyes stayed closed. After opening them with sharp steady breaths, I see the spiked ball…deeply implanted in a tree trunk. I look around with panic rising in me when I realize Tori isn't anywhere to be found and shout her name.

"Tori! Tori! Answer me Tor'! Please!" I sink to my knees in disbelief, feeling the cool grass brush against my legs. The birds continue to chirp and sing happily…while I sit here in a mess.

"Stop it…" I hear a girl laugh from behind me. "Please! It tickles! You little cutie," I spin around and beam at the sight. It was Tori with…a cat right on her chest licking her face mercilessly. A cat…that's what I was afraid of? Seriously! Man, I need some serious help.

The animal continued to 'pur' and rub its head against the underside of Tori's flawless chin. "You're so adorable. And here we were thinking you were some knife wielding psycho," Tori chuckled, scratching its head gently.

"Maybe it is," I cough causing Tori to acknowledge me finally.

"Oh please. It's too cute for that."

"So are pandas, but that doesn't stop them from fatally harming humans," I say bluntly, my body collapsing into the grass.

"Pandas…for real! But they're so cute!" Tori shrieks. I laugh at her once again and can't help but adore her.

"Where did…whoa! He…come from," I say after checking the cat's sex.

"I don't know. Maybe he belonged to somebody before everyone was unexpectedly forced off the island. Look at how skinny he is. Poor baby," Tori whimpers, bringing the bony creature to her cheek. As if by reflex, the cat leapt from Tori's arms and ran off into the woods.

"What's its problem," I grin in amusement, watching the small animal run as fast as it can through the narrow trees.

"Me," a voice says blankly from behind them. Tori jumps in shock causing her to drop her penknife. Kevin Reed kneels down and picks it up slowly, observing every detail of it. "You honestly thought you could kill me with this Tori?" Kevin laughed hysterically while holding it high above his head. "That's freakin' hilarious."

"K-kevin," I stutter from fear after looking deeply into my reflection that came from a huge axe he had I his hands.

"Oh! Y-You like it! Oh, I'm so glad someone accepts me for once," Kevin laughs psychotically while throwing the penknife into the thick bushes. My mace…gotta get my mace. I run over to it and all my hope diminish. It was stuck deep in the thick tree trunk. Damn! I try and pull the ball out with all my might but it's no use.

"C'mon!" I cry, my fingers wrapped tightly around the handle and chain trying to pry it loose from the bark.

"Aw, are you have some difficulties Beck?" Kevin cooed with chuckle. Beck looked over at him and his eyes became wide with fear.

"Kev…please don't. Don't do this man," I say to him as slowly and as calmly as I possibly can. Unfortunately, my voice was trembling madly.

"Why shouldn't I? I'll I've ever been in my life was a freaking loser! Everyone always outshined me in something no matter what!" Kevin shouted slamming the blade of his axe into a tree. Tori back peddled into a bush with her mouth wide open in horror.

"What are you talking about? Remember that basket you made on the last second of the last Senior Game!" I cry with excitement to steer his mind elsewhere.

**Kevin's POV**

I remember that stupid game. I don't remember scoring the point though.

"_Five seconds to go! The ball is in possession of the Guardian Angels from Garside. James Diamond is in clear possession of the ball for the team and must decide whether or not he should pass…or shoot himself."_

_ "James!" I shout. "Over here!" James glances my way for a quick second then averts his eyes to the opposite side of the court. "Over here!" I shout once more._

_ Kendall is blocked by a seven-foot giant and Jake is on the clear opposite end. I'm the only hope he has. "James! Pass it! Pass it to me!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and I feel the bottom of my throat burn from it all. Our entire Class is in the bleachers cheering their heads off. Carlos is on the sidelines snapping photos with a goofy smile as always with Suzie right beside him with her pink glasses draping over the bridge of her nose. Logan is on the bleachers once again, but still has a huge smile on his face and is waving his towel around in hysteria. Kacey, Carly, Amanda, Tori, Cat, and Jo are cheering their hearts to the core in their crimson red and gray uniforms to motivate the basketball team to their best._

_ "Only two seconds! Diamond better make up his mind soon!" the announcer shouted from the megaphone. _

_ "James! Pick me!" _

_ James looked over at me and tossed the ball. I can't believe it. My big moment at last! I reach my hands up to feel the ball slam into my palms, but…nothing happens. _

_ "There he goes!" the voice screamed followed by a thousand cheers echoing through the gymnasium. I open my eyes and see my hands empty…_

_ "There goes Andre Harris! He's gonna dunk with only a second left on the clock." …Andre Harris! Why him! Always him! Always someone else! Never me…_

_ Andre leapt up, covering magnificent distance and slammed the ball into the net. The clock reached 00:00 and Garside had won the game. My smile fades in utter disappointment. James, Kendall, Jake, Zander, Beck…even Logan went to liftAndre in the air as if he were some god to be praised. It was Andre who scored the winning point not him. It was always Andre. I was the loser who stood in his shadow._

"I didn't score ya know," I hiss at him, pulling the axe out of the tree bark with an angered expression. I'm mad as hell and I'm ready to show these people what I've got.

"Kevin! Don't! You're great at basketball! You're really amazing," Beck praises me, but he's lying. I'm a loser.

"I'm not, okay. You don't have to lie…I remember you and the rest of the team leaving the gym…carrying Andre into the locker room. I stayed in that gym…even when all the people left and it was just me…I stayed. I didn't understand why I was so pathetic in your eyes. I was practicing my hardest. Training at my best…so I could score at least a point during our final game…that never happened," I take one step towards Beck causing him trip backwards over a thick patch of grass.

"Come on Kevin! That was one point. It was a game."

"You don't get it! Andre's always been better at everything than me! Dancing, Singing, instruments, acting, sports, academics, you name it! He's always been in my spotlight and I've always been in his shadow…" I glare at my feet, hating the sight of me. I'm pathetic…a waste. I'll never live up to him! True…she loves him…it's not subtle…I know she loves him! He even stole the girl of dream from me! True Jackson!

"C'mon bro," Beck says trying to get up.

"Shut up!" I shout, startling him. Tori is in the corner of my eye, observing the entire situation with terror inside her. Maybe I'll go after her next…

"Kevin stop this!" she screams from the sidelines. Now, Kevin Reed goes in for the kill. There's only ten seconds on the clock and…

"I'll kill you! I'll show all of you!" I race towards Beck, bringing down my hatchet with brutal might. Sure, I wasn't the buffest dude…but who cares. Beck throws his pack in front of him and I feel the bag rip from under my hatchet. The contents spilled out like candy in a piñata and scatter onto the grass. Then I feel it…flesh. I look over my arms to see my axe digging into Beck's forearm.

"Gah!" he shrieks and pushes me away with great force. His forearm gushes with blood as I begin to smile in satisfaction.

"C'mon Beck…this won't hurt that much…it'll just hurt a lot!" I laugh, running full speed at him. He ducks as I bring the axe into the tree and then he grabs my ankle with all his might which causes me to lose my balance.

"Stop!" he bellows from below me and without another word we tumble down the hill, punching and kicking as we go. As I land on the base of the hill I hear something crack like a walnut…then everything goes red.

_No…_

The baby blue skies above blot out from all the red obstructing my vision. My eye hurts a whole lot also…So, is this where I end up?

_I just didn't…want to be a loser…anymore_

**Beck's POV**

I felt a surge of pain run through my head as I finished my last few rolls down this hill. After regaining my balance, I staggered to my felt with a sense of feeling drunk. Boy, what a rush.

"K-kevin?" I call out confused as can be but stumble over something that resembled a horrid sight. It was Kevin…his own hatchet lodged deep in the middle of his face.

"Kevin? Kevin?" I whimper falling backwards at how gruesome it looked. My hands were on the handle when I reached the bottom. Does that mean…I killed him! No! It can't be.

Kevin's face still has a smile spread across it. It was a smile of happiness, one that everyone loved when they saw Kevin. The axe ruined it though. It was even lodged into his left eye, splitting in half.

I can't handle it anymore. I crawl away quickly and begin to vomit up the bread I just ate. Not only was I throwing up from the sight of Kevin's butchered face, but also from the fact that it was me who caused the face to end up looking like that.

"I can't just leave you like this…" I breathe deeply after wiping my mouth. I hesitate for a second, but reach down and wrap my fingers around the handle. After a few hard tugs, the hatchet finally came free making the most horrific squelching sound I've ever heard.

How could someone so joyful. Someone so positive and optimistic. How can someone just flip like that and go off?

"Beck!" I hear Tori call from above with a tone of uncertainty in her voice. She probably thinks I'm dead right now…I would. I hear Tori continuously call my name until she emerges from the top of the hill, her eyes widening in astonishment at how steep it was. Then, she screamed at what she saw at the bottom. Her color was gone again, but it wasn't me…it wasn't Kevin's body…it was something else.

"Look what we have here," someone says from behind me and I feel a cold piece of metal touch the back of my cold, but sweaty neck. It was a gun. The barrel of a gun was being pressed against my neck.

**Boy # 3: Kevin Reed (ELIMINATED)**

**30 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 7:12 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

Carlos Garcia couldn't believe his eyes. Beck Oliver…the boy he'd know since the sixth grade…had killed someone. He killed Kevin Reed. Carlos was humming loudly and covered his ears with both hands as he fled the scene. His bags clashing wildly with each stride he took in order to get away from the "Demon Boy". That's what his Mama called them. One time while Carlos was playing with a toy camera at the dinner table, a news story came on about a young man at age 16 who murdered both of his parents.

"God, please help this demon boy. Let your will take him from the devil's hands and cleanse him of evil," his Mama would say. She always said this when a delinquent or troubled young man or woman would come up on the news.

"They've been tainted O' Lord. Please save them. Please rid the Earth of demon boys and girls."

"Demon boy…Demon boy!" Carlos cried as he hummed. His fresh tears fell in sprinkles behind him as he kept running for help. Where would he go…if someone like Beck was killing…then who could he trust now? Kendall, James and Logan were nowhere to be found and…he was scared.

_My first group of friends_

Where were they when he needed them the most?

He collapsed to the ground, letting all of his bags fall like stones around him.

"What Now!" he sobbed into his knees, rocking back and forth. After a few minutes, he took out his memorabilia of photos hidden in his unorganized backpack. The first one was when Carlos and his three best friends went to Garside for the first time seven years ago. They all looked so young and bright, smiling into the camera. That was the day James, Kendall and Logan all tried out for the basketball team with determination in their hearts.

_"C'mon 'Litos! It'll be fun!" Kendall cried yanking on the small boy's dress shirt. _

_ "Nah, besides…I'm a clumsy fool. I'll probably trip over my own two feet on the court. Hahaha!" _

"I miss you guys…" Carlos wept, holding the picture to his chest. Then he saw it. The picture that defined their entire friendship. The one where they were Carlos was sitting down (battered and bruised) with his rescued puppy, sparky. Logan draping an arm around Carlos shoulder with a nervous smile and James on the other side with boastful look of triumph giving a thumbs up. Kendall was right behind Carlos with both arms around the other two boys' shoulders, smiling brightly through his bruised face and cut lip. Sparky was panting happily while snuggling to Carlos' chest.

_My first group of friends,' Carlos thought to himself, 'My best friends… my brothers.'_

"Don't let them die O' God…please don't." Carlos smiled through his tears at the photo and began to frown in anger. "If anyone is to die…let it be the demon boy!"

**30 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Uh oh...Beck's in trouble! Who could that gun holder be? Will Carlos finally meet up with the other guys! What will become of the students as the Battle Royale competition continues to rage every second? **


	13. Alliances Rise

**Uh Oh! What's going to happen to Beck! Find out in this new chapter... :D**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 7:20 A.M. (Deserted Island: Pasture – Bottom of Hilltops)**

The barrel of the gun poked Beck roughly against his neck causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"If X=2 and Y=7…and the equation was X-Y…then the answer would come out be… -5!" Beck took slow breathes to keep himself from throwing up again. "Turn around slowly!" the voice shouted from behind which caused Beck to jump in shock. Beck felt the gun tremble on his skin which meant that the holder was just as scared as he was. Beck obeyed his attacker's orders and turned around as slowly as he possibly could to the point where he was moving at a snail's pace. His hands were raised high in the air; the morning winds breezed through his sticky red fingers (from the circumstance with Kevin only moments ago) and down his sweaty back.

When he finally turned around, he came face to face with the class representative and student body president of Class 3-C, Robbie Shapiro. Not only was Robbie rich and hella stuck up… his father owned nearly five corporations world wide. Robbie looked awful, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was matted to his head from all the sweat he produced. His thin lips were two trembling lines on his pale and blue face as he held the gun ( a .45 Caliber Pistol) with his shaking hands.

"Don't move…I'll shoot! You hear me!" Robbie shouted again. Beck didn't say one word, just nodded in response. "G-good. Now…did you kill him?" he asked with a shaky voice, motioning his gun towards Kevin's corpse quickly. Beck nodded once more but added a "But" at the end. "But what?"

"It was a complete accident…I swear," Beck told Robbie slowly with his hands still raised. The blood that came from the wound made by Kevin's axe continued to flow from Beck's forearm. It dripped off of his elbows and into the soft soil underneath the two boys.

"An accident?" Robbie spat. His wire rimmed glasses low on the bridge of his nose as if his own body was quaking. "Yeah right! I saw you throw that axe right into his damn head!"

_Shit! _Beck thought. He had a gun right in front of him and had no idea how he would get away from it. Robbie was on the verge pulling that trigger…what could Beck do.

"Everyone's serious, eh? Fine! I'll be the one to survive. I'll get into a good school…particularly Harvard and…" Robbie's eyes drooped a little and his thin lips turned into a sinister smile. "You all don't deserve to live! Farting away your chances for a future just like…like-like Mike or whatever his name was! He was a slacker just like you! Playing your wretched instruments and lusting after girls…pathetic."

Beck felt his body bubble with anger. "Don't ever talk about Mike like that. He was a lot more than you'll ever be!" Beck shouts in pure anger, his face flushed with redness and anger that blended with the drops of red on his face. Robbie staggered backwards but began to smile sickly.

"Aha! Looks like I struck a nerve, huh?" The air is tense and it felt like one move from either of them would be their last. Beck looks to his side and lets his eyes scan the hill at the top. No sign of Tori.

"I have to get back to her…but he'll kill me if I try," Beck hissed under his breath.

"W-what was that? What a-are you whispering," Robbie screamed, his finger trembling against the trigger. "No one can be trusted huh? I guess you'll be the first to know that much," after Robbie finished this comment…a loud gunshot rang through the pasture. Blood splattered onto Beck's face and into his mouth a little when he opened his eyes to expect the worse.

"W-what?" Beck whispered lowly while staring at Robbie wide eyed. Robbie's entire right arm was gone and was now lying in a patch of grass with a gun still clasped in its fingers.

"AHHHH!" the one-armed boy yelped as blood gushed from his arm socket. "T-t-t-this Isn't…OVER!" he leapt forward, knocking Beck to the ground and wriggled towards his lonely arm. He resembled a pathetic bug the way he crawled over to it and pried his gun loose from the cold fingertips. "Aha! Now I've got you."

Beck wiped his face in a panic; his hands were completely covered with the red substance now. Beck watched helplessly on the ground as Robbie hobbled over and pointed the gun with his left hand at Beck. A sick smile still plastered on the class representative's face, his face drenched with sweat as he panted.

"Game Over!" he howled, pulling the trigger. BOOM. Another gunshot but, again, Beck wasn't the one it was meant for. Beck stared absently up at Robbie who now had a gaping hole in his stomach. Beck could see right through it like a fishbowl and it freaked him the hell out. Beck let out a loud scream as Robbie fell into the grass face forward, his blood flying through the air like water out of a jet hose. The bright green grass now looked like a small valley of blood red sadness.

Beck was covered with it now. _Who fired those shots!_

"You okay?" a voice shouted from the other side of the pasture. Beck was still wide eyed and dazed from all the violence he witnessed in only a few minutes time. It was like a horrible…horrible horror flick. "I said…are you okay?" the voice shouted again. Beck's ear was ringing terribly from the gunfire and all he could do was sit there with a horrified expression.

He suddenly felt someone tug him up onto his feet from behind. He swayed back a forth from all that happened and looked over his shoulder to see who it was. It was the one and only Katniss Everdeen; a shotgun in her hands along with a quiver of arrows strapped on her back.. The transfer student of Class 3-C rescued Beck.

**Boy # 21: Robert Shapiro (ELIMINATED)**

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 7:37 A.M. (Deserted Island: Tourist Building)**

Suzie Crabgrass sat in the corner on the reception area without making a single sound. The building looked old and looked like it was vacant for years and years to come. The ceiling had layers of pesky dust and was decorated with wires and nails that went across the entire gray ceiling like a tangle of vines. The marble desk had nothing on top of it and the only thing that Suzie found in this entire room was a set of misleading flyers for the island. The neatly trimmed girl pushed her lavender glasses up the bridge of her broad nose and read it word for word.

"'Come to Buela Vista. The place where all your worries will disappear…enjoy yourself as you live on one of the most beautiful islands in the world…'" The flyer had a picture of a married couple sitting in a hot tub enjoying margaritas while they looked out at the splendid view of the entire island.

"Wow…this place was beautiful," Suzie gasped as she saw all the men, women and children frolicking around the colorful buildings. Children leaving and entering the very same school Suzie left last night in tears. Everything was so normal here…what happened?

Suzie placed the flyer by her side and rested her hands in her lap. The plaid skirt flattening as she patted it down. "What to do…" she giggled while looking around the dirty old room. The doors were boarded shut so Suzie had to try and get in through the busted window near the lounge area. She stared at the blank walls with a sad look in her eyes and started to hear the names play back in her mind

_Gibby…Jo…Sam…Freddie…Mindy…Trina…Owen… _

She just couldn't stop thinking of them and their faces danced in her head.

_Hi Suzie! Remember us! We died! But don't worry…your time will come soon…_

She grew up with all of these people and now they were just a memory…a distant memory that would only keep up in conversation or even the late night news shows, give or take a few. Suzie shook her head a few times and forced a positive smile to find a way back on her face.

"C'mon Suzie. Can't think all bad like that…we can find a way out of this," Suzie whispered to herself in great optimism. Suzie was always optimistic, and always had a smile on her face. However, she was also a bit competitive but now…she couldn't careless about winning (it wasn't even a priority to her). She just wanted to make it out of here with her friends so they can all grow old together (sure it's cliché but whatever).

"Hey," a girl said after jumping through the window. It was Jennifer Mosely and she wasn't looking for a fight. "You doing okay?" Jennifer (a.k.a. Moze) sat down next to Suzie and grinned widely.

"Yeah, did you run into any trouble Moze?" Suzie asked concerned shifting her legs so that she was sitting elegantly.

"Not really…but-"

"But what?" Suzie gasped with wide eyes.

"I heard some more gunfire go off near the church…I'm guessing it was a shotgun or something…"

"So people are really playing huh?" Suzie sadly looked down, "What kind do you think it was?"

"I don't know...I'm not good with weaponry and violence you know," Jennifer sighed puckering her lips as if she were thinking hard about something.

"What's that look for Moze? You have a plan huh?" Suzie giggled with excitement. She sure did, but it was pretty risky…it could not only endanger her life but Suzie's as well. Moze concentrated hard and looked around the room until something finally caught her eye. A dusty old megaphone hidden under the reception desk. Probably used to round up the employees that worked here. The megaphone was, however, calling Moze's name like it was all meant to be.

"No…it's too dangerous," Moze snapped while averting her eyes from the object quickly. Suzie sighed and slumped back into the corner picking at the peeling wallpaper. Moze looked over at her and smiled…they've been best friends for over five years and it never felt more special that they were here now.

_Crabgrass…_

_ Mosely..._

The beginning of sixth grade was like a battlefield for these two girls. They were destined as rivals and fought all year long when it came to being the best on the school's girl volleyball team.

Suzie was a setter while Moze was an attacker. Moze…attacker…ironic huh?

As their first year in the same class went on they never saw eye to eye. When Suzie became president of five clubs, Moze had to try and be the president of six. If Moze had the most creative expression in art…Suzie had to top her off. It was ongoing until seventh grade when they both joined photography club alongside Carlos and felt like they had more in common that they thought.

Moze loved photography. It was beautiful and captured every message she would try to make for various issues happening in the world. Poverty. World Hunger. Even, animal cruelty.

Suzie loved it because it helped her discover her true calling. She realized that she wanted to become a photographer when she grew up (possibly for the New York Times). Because of this little dream, she quit the volleyball team and pledged all of her time to photography club unlike Moze who took Suzie's position as setter.

The two girls began to get closer as the years went on over sleepovers and even girls-night-out. Moze even talked her parents into joining Suzie's church so that they could hang out together even more and became a part of the youth ministry.

"Hey Moze…I got you these…" Suzie took out a plastic container from her backpack and handed it over to Moze with a small smile of innocence. Moze looked at her with confusion, but smiled back anyways and took off the pink lid. Before her was a tub filled with delicate chocolate chip cookies.

"Suzie! For real," Moze squealed, taking one from the container and tossing it into her mouth. "Oh! Oh man! My favorite. Thanks Suz," Moze laughed with a mouthful of cookies. Suzie was such the girly girl. All Suzie did was bake, gossip about boys, go shopping and go to sleep in her bed filled with beanie babies. Moze was completely different. She was a feminist and believed in ultimate freedom in society…not in what Justin Bieber wore to the VMAs…

"You like 'em?" Susie chirped.

"Love 'em!"

"Great…uh…Moze," Suzie suddenly got amazingly quiet that even the breeze from outside could be heard.

"Hm?" Moze replied after biting into another one. Who can blame her…after eating nothing but bread for the past twenty hours, who wouldn't want to wolf down some warm cookies?

"I was wondering…um…do you like anyone right now?" Susie was barely audible when she said this, even though they were the only ones there.

_Oh God…it's like Amanda McKay's slumber party all over again…_

"Uh," Moze was stumped…she actually wasn't really attracted to the guys in her class. She only saw them as her brothers so…yeah, it would kind of be awkward. "Not sure exactly...how about you?"

"Oh…me? Um…" Suzie turned a bright shade of red once Moze's eyes were focused on her. "Carlos…Carlos Garcia," Moze's eyes went wide and she couldn't believe it.

"Really? Oh My God! Suzie since when," Moze whispered quickly with excitement. Suzie just giggled and looked down at her lap.

"Ever since the seventh grade…when we first joined photography club and…he smiled at me, oh man his smile was adorable," Suzie chuckled with a face that was red as a cherry. "He asked me if I love photography and I said 'Yep. Sure do'. He's so genuine and full of happiness. Sure he's not the most athletic or the smartest…but he's special…I remember walking out into the hall seeing Carlos cry after Jade and Lucy were picking on him."

_ C'mon Garcia!" Lucy spat while holding a book in her hands "Read this sentence again!"_

_ "Yeah, it's like he's three! Can't you read Garcia! You're in the fucking seventh grade! You're not a retard right?" Jade mocked. Carlos shook his head furiously and began sobbing. _

_ "Then why can't you read this simple ass book?" Lucy shouted, throwing the book at him._

_ "Dumb Ass," Jade smirked after walking away with the other girl. _

"He was a wreck Moze. Right when he looked at me he smiled again…that same bright cheery smile washed over him and he leapt up like a little kid. 'Sorry you had to see that!' he told me. That's when I found out about his dyslexia…I helped him read the books he was assigned with Logan's help. You should've seen the look on his face…priceless," Suzie felt tears come up from the memory.

_"You did it! I knew you could do 'Litos!" Logan cheered while pumping his fist._

_"Yahoo!" Carlos cried with triumph, slamming the books on the table. The bland librarian from the school gave them, what seemed like, their 70th "Shhh!" but Suzie didn't care…she was happy that Carlos overcame his dyslexia and paved new roads for himself._

"That's awesome Suzie…" Moze smiled with tears in her eyes. Suzzie nodded in appreciation and stared at the wall ahead of them.

_Carlos…where are you? _Suzie thought with worry.

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 8:12 A.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

Kendall was beyond exhausted. He only got…20 minutes of sleep before being rudely awaken by the blaring voice of Mr. Eikner. All of them were running amock in the kitchen at the bottom of the tower. Crushed eggshells were scattered across the bright white counters and five dirty dishes were huddled together near the glistening sink. Carly was humming a sweet tune to herself as she cleaned the counters and cleaned off the table.

Even though Carly was beyond tired as well from her search last night with Kendall, she offered to make breakfast (Scrambled eggs from the eggs near the barn) for everyone and help pick up the rooms. She was so gentle and kind.

Cat was helping do the dishes; her Mickey Mouse plushy was sitting obediently at the table. "La la la la la la la," sang Cat with a bright smile as she wiped the dishes and placed them in the cupboard. Carly laughed at the bubbly red head while throwing the gooey eggshells into the trash bag they found under the sink.

Logan sat at the kitchen table hunched over his _A Doctor's Dream _book with his eyes glued to the pages...again for the umpteenth time. Kendall sat in the corner of the kitchen…strumming away at his guitar beautiful, singing to the morning sky. Cat stopped singing her little lullaby and listened closely along with Carly. Logan…well, after a few minutes he actually realized Kendall was singing.

Kendall plucked each string with pure essence until the last chord came and then everything went quiet except for the bright seagulls from outside.

"Beautiful, absolutely amazing," Calry laughed from the sink along with Cat and Logan.

"Woohoo!" Logan cheered while applauding.

"Thank you…Thank you," Kendall announced and gave everyone a set of bows. He strode over to his leather guitar case and placed his acoustic instrument carefully into it.

"Hey! If we escape, Kendall can be a famous singer," Cat beamed with her hand in the air like and excited four-year old in preschool.

"Yeah, you definitely have the potential bro," Logan smirked before returning to his book.

"He has more than just potential Logan. He has star quality!" Carly cried.

"Guys…" Kendall chuckled from all the praise he was enduring. "I highly doubt I can make it big in the city. Do you know how many guys have the same dreams I do?"

"Uh…yeah and how many of those guys can actually sing?" Logan pointed out with his eyes still on the pages of his book. He had a great point. Man, Logan always had the perfect responses to everything.

"Well I…I guess I could go for it," Kendall grinned while arching an eyebrow. His olive eyes glistened in the morning sun as everyone went back to their duties. James was still on watch, up on the top of the lighthouse in order to alert the others if any intruders came into view.

"Wonder where Carlos is right now?" Cat sighed as her velvet red hair swirled around her small body when she turned around to face Kendall. Kendall took a deep breath after hearing Cat say this.

Kendall was ecstatic and filled with relief when Carlos' name didn't come up on the announcements, but he was still worried out of his mind. Carlos was like a little brother to him and he couldn't bear it if anything happened to him.

"I bet you he's-" Kendall was cut off by a loud, screaming voice echoing from the staircase.

"GUYS! LOOK! LOOK! HE'S OKAY! CARLOS IS ALIVE!" it was James howling with excitement which caused Kendall to race over to the front entrance in great disbelief. _Alive! Did he say Carlos was...alive? _Tears formed in Kendall green eyes as he pushed the iron door open, letting a great sea breeze over take him.

"Thank God! Thank God!" Kendall shouted with a smile as he flew down the steps and over to his friend. The ocean glistened with purity and the sun danced high in the sky as Kendall threw his arms around Carlos' trembling body. "You're Okay!" Kendall cried, hugging the life out of the little Latino boy.

The distant shouts and cries from James, Logan, Carly and Cat were erupting from the lighthouse as they all barreled over in a stampede.

_Demon Boy…Demon Boy…please kill…the Demon boy _Carlos thought this over and over in his head as tears continued to stream down his cheeks and stain Kendall's shoulder. Soon enough, the remaining alliance members began hugging Carlos as well which made it look like an affectionate football huddle was taking place.

Carlos was happy as could be about his three…five! Five friends…but he was too stressed from what he witnessed only an hour ago.

"Carlos…what's wrong?" Logan asked with concern, placing his pale hand on Carlos' shaking shoulder.

"Yeah…you look terrible. Did something happen?" James asked with furrowed eyebrows as he patted the poor boy's back.

"Carlos…you can tell us. What happened?" Kendall asked sternly with a serious expression. Carly had her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were filled with sympathy as she looked at Carlos with compassion. Cat sweetly giggled and smiled at him with wide, puppy dog like eyes.

"It's okay Car!" she giggled while fiddling with her tie. Carlos drew a deep breath before speaking in a hoarse voice.

"B-B-Beck," everyone looked at him with confusion before raising an eyebrow to the pale boy.

"Beck? What about him?" Carly asked with a tone in her voice that resembled a nurturing mother's.

"Uh…I…I saw Beck…I saw Beck kill someone…" Calros choked with wide eyes still focused on the deep blue ocean waves as they rumbled against the jagged cliffs by the lighthouse.

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 8:20 A.M. (Deserted Island: Pasture – Bottom of Hilltops)**

**Beck's POV **

I'm completely at a loss for words after seeing two more of my classmates suffer tragic deaths in just a few minutes time.

"You okay?" the olive skinned girl asks again a serious tone. Finally, I can hear. The buzzing stopped.

"Uh…y-yeah," I stutter, my feet are stuck on the ground but soaked in Robbie's blood. "I um…Thanks…Thanks a lot," I manage to say after holding my mouth from the raw stench emitting from the blood.

"Don't mention it," Katniss says with a smirk rising on her well toned face… until she spots the hatchet at my feet. "What's that?" she asks pointing the deadly shot gun at the axe then back to me.

"N-N-no! That was a complete accident! I swear I-" Katniss smacked her hand over my mouth with irritation.

"Shut up! If you scream like that everyone we'll know our location." Yeah…as if the shotgun blast didn't already? "I believe you…and just so we're clear. The only reason I killed him was because he was a threat…alright?" Katniss' silver gray eyes look intensely into mine as she says this.

"Okay…" I gasp, coughing from the overwhelming smell of iron. I look up and see a small head with chocolate brown hair pop up from one of the hills. "Tori!" I cry, waving my arms like signal guide for planes. "I'm okay!"

"Quiet!" Katniss hisses again with impatience in her voice.

"Oh! Sorry," I sigh in shame as I rub my neck. The metal collar is chafing my neck and it's driving me beyond crazy! Crazy…I probably am already. I look over at Kevin's body again before tearing up.

"He wasn't a loser…" I say out loud which earns me a confused look from Katniss. "Nothing," I say quickly to her after wiping my burning eyes and look over at Tori and again. She was sliding down the hill, despite her wounded leg and gagged at the sudden smell of blood. Tori crawled slowly over to me, her hands coated with crimson red, and struggled to get back on her feet.

"Here," I grunt while draping her arm around me, hoisting her up. Tori's eyes were glued to Katniss in pure awe. However, the other girl did not return the favor.

"What about you!" Katniss narrowed her eyes at Tori with her finger on the trigger. Great…all these guns are starting to piss me off.

"No! She's not playing either. We're together," I announce lowly which earns a nod of approval from Katniss. She lowers the gun and smiles mischievously at us both.

"Together huh?" she chuckles. Just then do I realize what she means but Tori beats me too it…sadly.

"No. That's not it all…uh-I mean-uh…he's cute and all but…oh jeez I'm hopeless," Tori hides her face again with a goofy smile. Just like the picture…

"I know, I know…your friend asked you to protect her right?" Katniss asked with a small smile. I nod in response and beam with determination. "Hmph, you know he was really brave…standing up to that bastard like that…he died a hero." He sure did…he sure did.

_If we band together…we can all pull through this. We can take them all on!_

Mike…I'm so sorry…so sorry. I look over at Robbie's bloodless corpse and see the isolated arm lying a few feet away.

_You honestly think…_

I stare at Kevin's faceless form with tears in my eyes.

_We'll all subject to this crap!_

All nine of those names announced from this morning revolve in my brain like a carousel ride that never ends. Mike was wrong though…people were more than willing to subject to this. Me, however…hell no.

"I'm really sorry for your loss…Sincerely," she says with sympathy in her voice. I smile with appreciation before nodding.

"Thank you…" I reply with a tone joy. Tori looks around awkwardly before speaking her mind.

"Um…I'm Tori…Tori Vega," Tori beams and extends her arm for Katniss to grab hold and shake.

"And I…am Beck Oliver. Nice to meet you," I soothingly say to her with a smirk. Man, I'm I the player or what…

"Katniss Everdeen. No offence, but I don't think now is the time for introductions," she says coldly, turning her back to both of our extending hands. Katniss walks over to Kevin and grabs the sticky red hatchet on his side. Without saying a word she places it in her bag and grabs Kevin's duffle bag.

"Are you…actually playing Katniss?" Tori whispers with a shocked tone.

"No…I'm only killing when it's necessary…just like what happened minutes ago." Katniss wipes off the blood staining her cheeks with her sleeve before kneeling over Robbie. She pries each finger loose to get hold of the gun in his stiff arm. The arm reminded me of the creepy hand in the Adams Family. The one without a body.

"What are you doing," I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"Just getting you a little gift," she laughed after taking the pistol and tossing it quickly to me causing me to fumble it in my shaking hands.

"What a sec! Why are you-"

"How many times do I have to say Stop shouting," Katniss grunted with her arms fold tightly over her chest.

"Sorry, but why are you giving this to me?" I examine the gun with fear rising within me after realizing where this was. You could still feel the warmth and moisture of Robbie's hand on the handle of it.

"Don't think that mace is gonna help you at this point Beck," she chuckles, pointing over the top of the hill me and Kevin struggled down. "Just be careful, okay," Katniss turned around and made her way across the pasture, her feet splashing in the blood puddles.

"Wait! Whoops sorry," I caught myself…whew. "I was wondering…would you…would you like to join us?" I expect a punch or an interrogation but instead…

"Sure…this girl looks pretty bad by the looks of her wound. Lucky for you, my mom's a nurse and I was able to learn a thing or two," she bites her lip, looking down at Tori's horrible gunshot wound. "C'mon. Let's get to higher ground."

Thank you Katniss! Oh yes, Thank you.

I see Tori smile with hope as Katniss helps Tori limp up the steep hill with me right behind them. An alliance is about to begin.

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Now what will happen now that Carlos told Kendall and the rest of the group about what he saw occur between Kevin and Beck? What is Moze planning? What will happen now that Katniss has joined Tori and Beck! Find out in the next chapter! :D sorry if you don't like the idea of Katniss...but I think she'd be a legit asset!**


	14. Planning an Exit

**Hey! Well...Katniss has agreed to join Beck and Tori while Carlos finally ran into Kendall, Logan, James, Cat and Carly! Things are about to get interesting. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 8:36 A.M. (Deserted Island: Deep Forest)**

Andre Harris was running frantically through the tick trees, not knowing where to go at the very moment. After hearing that terrifying shotgun blast from just a mile away…Andre wasn't able to take anymore.

"Oh man…oh man, oh man!" Andre cried with his designated weapon in hand while he ran at full speed. His weapon was a fork…a common silver fork used at dinner or other meals. "Great Andre, someone has a shotgun and here you are with a dag on fork!" Andre panted heavily as he came to a stop. Where to now…this was all too much to handle. After watching Suzie ran away with tears in her eyes, Andre wasn't far from bursting into tears either. He had to hide out in a thicket over the night; enduring sounds of gunfire followed by piercing screams…it was horrible.

A twig then snapped in the corner of his eye. _Uh-Uh! Not now…I can't use this fork to protect myself! _Andre trembled terribly after hearing footsteps in the nearby thicket. They were soft but crunching over the leaves with each slow step.

"H-hello?" Andre whispered with his fork behind his back, ready to strike at any moment. No one responded… "Hello?" Andre said again with a high pitch from how terrified he was as his arm began to spasm. Again there was no response…

Andre moved toward the sound of the footsteps with snot running from his nose and onto his trembling upper lip. "Andre," the voice whispered from within the thick bushes. "Andre. It's us!" that's when Andre felt relief wash over him as he figured out who was speaking.

"Moze!" Andre gasped, his eyes twinkling from the sound of an all to familiar voice. It was really her…Moze emerged from the leaves, clutching a dusty old megaphone. Moze had a smile of reassurance on her face as she advanced towards him. The side braid in her hair, draped over her shoulder and down the side of her built body as she stood before him. Moments later, Suzie stumbled out and into the open as well…her glasses twisted in a weird position on her small face. Leaves and sticks were stuck in her light brown hair that up in a tight ponytail.

"Nice to see you!" Moze cheered with her hands on her hips.

"You too," Andre laughed with overwhelming joy. Suzie looked at the fork in Andre's hands and started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Is that your weapon Andre?"

"Huh?" Andre looked down at turned red from humiliation. "Oh…yeah."

"How cute," Suzie said in-between her giggles. The morning light became obstructed by the dense trees above them, and they heard the wildlife around them make numerous sounds. It was beginning to get humid…the air was filled with heated moisture (possibly from the sea) as late morning went on.

"What's that for?" Andre asked with his fork still in his sweaty hand.

"Oh! I'm planning an escape. It's foolproof!" Moze announced with enthusiasm. Suzie nodded in agreement with her famous innocent smile played on her lips.

"That's right. Moze and me are gonna round up everyone we know…and then we'll outsmart these monsters," Suzie whispered with her smile still showing. Andre's eyes lit up as he heard their plan and he couldn't help but want to join in.

"You think…I can come too? I think your tactic is perfect," Andre beamed. Moze nodded with a look of determination. Her braid flying as she nodded.

"How about instead…you hang out down here until we gather our classmates so that you can lead them to the Tourist Association."

"Tourist Association?" Andre questioned with his lips curved from how tired he became.

"Check E9 on your map," Moze pointed out, pointing her index finger at Andre's map that was lying in the shaded grass. He picked it up in a quick second, examining every inch of it thoroughly. There! The Tourist Association.

"Hey! That's only a sector away!" Andre burst out. Right now, they were in E8 (an area filled with dense vegetation) and were only a half-mile from the tourist building.

"Uh-huh. Now…you need to come with us to D8, which is only a half-mile north and wait there until we give you the signal," Moze ordered in a hushed tone.

"Wait…where are you two going to be?"

"We'll be in C7 on the top of the northern mountain peak. There's a viewing platform up there which it makes it a perfect spot," Suzie chirped, brushing a strand of thin hair behind her ear.

"Then," Moze continued the plan nonchalantly, "After we round everyone up, I'll give you the signal and send them to you so that you can lead them to the building."

"'Kay. What's the signal?" Andre listened to the two girls intently. He was pretty hung up with this idea. There was actually a chance in sight, and they were going to take it no matter what.

"Hm…how about…'the black wolf howls at dawn'?" Moze suggested with a shrug of her broad shoulders.

"B-black wolf…howls at d-dawn?" Suzie couldn't contain herself once the weird signal was said. She burst out laughing but realized the people that could here her and quickly stopped. "Don't you think it's a little cliché?"

"Huh, maybe you're right Suz…what about…'The Third Man'? It's simple and it isn't too specific. Plus, it's easy to remember," Moze beamed at her idea and watched as Andre and Suzie nodded quickly. "Then it's settled…c'mon. Let's put our plan into action."

Andre gathered his things and began to trudge through the forest up to D8 with the two close friends.

_We can escape…I'm sure of it._ Andre smiled brightly and made his way through the bushes and plants in his way.

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 8:59 A.M. (Deserted Island: Abandoned Village Houses)**

Zander Robinson had been up since the crack of dawn. With his tracker in hand and his bag in the other, he raced down the rows houses that looked like they were on the verge of collapsing.

"Damn! Still nothing," he hissed, his legs sore from all the running he had to endure.

_Where…is…she! _Zander thought real hard in his throbbing head. His eyes were blinded by the ocean's glare of sun that came from below the ledge the houses were on. Just then…did he realize something. A broken window in the corner of his left eye. "What?" he panted heavily, walking over to the backyard of the old house. It looked like a little garden was being tended to before the owners had to unexpectedly leave without notice.

Ripe tomatoes hung over the top of the broken window. Shards of glass scattered over the grassy lawn near the backdoor. "Someone was definitely here," Zander whispered in-between breaths. He couldn't just wander in empty-handed though. However, the tracker was probably the most useful weapon hands down, but…how would he harm someone with it?

_Ha! Tracker to the face! _Zander laughed in his mind as he searched the yard for something he could use for defense. All he saw were rakes…a hoe…and…a broken broom handle without the bristles. The broom handle resembled on ordinary pole that Zander would use in his Mixed Martial Arts lessons.

"Perfect," he grinned with pleasure as he took it from the side of the house. Afterwards, he leapt up onto the windowsill like a poised alley cat on a brick wall. He was extremely agile due to his martial arts training and it was times like these where it benefited him the most.

He stared inside and saw nothing but an old writing desk…a dirty chair and a few doors on the walls that led to connecting rooms. It looked no different than from a regular apartment in the city.

"Coast seems clear," he muttered while hopping into the room on his two feet. The wooden floors creaked from the sudden weight bearing and sent shivers up the boy's spine. It looked like the front door was just right there and over there…Luggage! Zander ran over to the bags huddled in the room corner and started to smile. "There must be someone living in here!" he gasped with a wide smile. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something sticky and thick under his black Vans shoes. It was dark red blood.

Zander leapt back in horror at how much blood there was, oozing across the wooden floorboards. He looked around wide eyed until he saw a pair of tan legs sticking out from under the desk.

_No…_

He walked over, hearing the blood splash from under the soles of his shoes and saw the her back (Stained with a crimson red liquid). The blood was coagulating which meant that the kill took place a little while ago and that's why it was so thick. Zander covered his nose due to the overwhelming odor rising from the floor and tugged the girl's leg with all his might. He watched as her body swam through the blood with each pull he gave and realized that she had brown hair…

_No! It can't be her! _

He slowly turned her around and felt a surge of relief go through him. It was Trina. Trina Vega. Tori's crazy sister. Wait! Did he say he was relieved? How could he be so heartless? "Trina…I'm sorry," Zander sighed, examining her drenched body. Trina surprisingly felt light…even though it must be due to all the blood drained from her. She had a deep jagged cut right behind her neck above the collar that resembled a human mouth…as creepy as it sounds. The dark liquid coated the entire right side of her face and stained her hair and ear. Her blonde highlights were no longer visible from the redness and here mouth, nose and thick eyelashes even had splatters of dark red on them.

"God…I'm so so sorry Trina. So sorry…God bless your soul," Zander whispered into her crimson red ear while holding her like a doll. She was stiff as can be so Zander wasn't able to place her arms over her chest so he just closed her eyes and mouth. "Such an ugly death…such a horrific and terrible way to die."

After giving her a few more respectful moments of silence, Zander got up and leapt onto the windowsill once again. "You didn't deserve a fate like that…don't worry Trina…You'll be avenged."

He hopped from the window and ran. Ran to continue his pursuit of Stevie, checking the tracker while he held the pole in his other hand.

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:20 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

Beck sat with his legs folded as he watched Katniss go to work on Tori's horrible leg. The wound looked so much worse than it did last night…thankGod Katniss is here. She was stitching the open wound right up like it was a shirt that need a few stitches sewn it. She was incredible…

Katniss had a look of determination. Her eyes were squinted and focused as she hunched over Tori's leg. A strand of her hair hung over her eyes as she pulled a needle from the cold skin on Tori's leg causing Tori to wince in pain.

"How're you holding up?" Katniss asked with a reassuring tone in her voice.

"O-okay," Tori squealed from the pain. Katniss nodded and continued her stitching once again. Beck looked at Tori with a small smile before crawling over to her and putting his hand in hers. The moist grass beneath them became rough due all the movement on it.

"You're gonna be fine okay," Beck whispered with a smirk. Tori nodded with closed eyes, still enduring the needle that was being stuck in her. You have to admit, she was a tough girl. She was on no medications whatsoever to block out the pain, so every ounce of pain was going through her right now.

"Alright…and," Katniss licked her lips after applying the last and final stitch. "We're done." Tori sighed in happiness and laid her head back to rest.

"Oh…thank you! It feels so much better," Tori giggled from the big difference the stitches made.

"I'm glad. Now…about this whole alliance thing…" Katniss stretched on of her legs out while bending the other on the grass. "What are your intentions exactly?" Beck snapped out of his gaze and looked Katniss in the eye. Those glistening, silver eyes stared back with anticipation.

"Well…I was hoping that maybe we could gather others. Others from our class," Beck explained with a grin forming on his bloody face. Katniss arched an eyebrow and began to tilt her head.

"Like who?"

"Um, Kendall! He would never resort to this. Remember him? The tall blonde guy who's always on his guitar? Member of the basketball team?"

"Oh yeah…I know who you're talking about. Anyone else?"

"Yeah! There's Zander…and Jake. Drake and Josh. Stevie…Kacey…Lulu and Moze…Suzie-" Beck pointed at each of his fingers as he named off his dependable classmates before being cut off.

"Whoa,whoa,whao. Don't you think that's a little iffy?" Katniss said in disappointing tone. Beck glared at her and felt completely offended.

"Whaddya mean 'iffy'? These are my friends! I won't stop until we all make it off this fucking island. Got that!"

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Yelling," Katniss hissed under her breath. Beck continued to glare even deeper at her in response. "Now, I'm not saying they should be left for dead or anything…I'm just saying that we should come up with a proper plan in order to rescue that many people."

"She's right Beck," Tori agreed from the tree stump, "If we just rush out there and start recruiting whoever we please…we could end up in a terrible position."

"Exactly," Katniss sighed while shaking her head indignantly. "Remember Orenthal. Remember Kevin and Robbie," she said nodding over to the hill where both boys still were. "They're your friends aren't they…but they were still gonna chop or blow your freaking head off."

Beck looked down at his blood-stained hands and felt crushed. He had to get more realistic…who knew how many other people lost their minds like those two did.

"Okay…I understand now," he replied in an utter tone of failure. "So what should we do now?"

"Right now…it has to just be the three of us. We have to be the only ones that survive," Katniss lowly announced. Beck and Tori both looked at her in shock before protesting.

"No!" Tori shouted, "I'm not going to escape without them…"

"I agree. There's no way in hell I'm going to stand by while they all die! Maybe it doesn't matter to you, but I grew up with everyone here and I am not going to turn my back on them," Beck growled at the transfer student. Katniss just gave a slight chuckle before closing her eyes.

"Wow…I've never seen something like this before," she chuckled quietly.

"What do you mean?" Tori questioned with a look of irritation.

"I've never seen a bunch of kids care so much about one another. It's cute."

"Yeah whatever," Beck muttered as Tori giggled from Katniss' kind remark. The air was wet and heavy as the day edged into noon and all three students were concocting a way to escape.

"Do you honestly think we can?" Tori shrieked in excitement.

"Of course, but it'll be risky," Katniss groaned from the sudden humidity. Beck couldn't stop smiling at what was going to happen. They were going to escape. All of them were going back New York to live their lives normally again!

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:40 A.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth, the richest stud in Garside, was running for his life on the shore (East side of the island). After hearing a gunshot ring out by west shore, Kirby was in an absolute panic to find safety. His bright white dress shoes were now a solid black from all the dirt he encountered over the night and through the morning. His styled hair was now in a complete mess on his head as he jogged north of the shore.

"Help me!" he screamed loudly. "Someone! Please!"

He was rich and always a complete wazz. He was the worst at sports and the most spastic classmate. He even freaked out when a cockroach was seen crawling through the classroom one year.

"Anybody!" he cried with tears falling from his deep brown eyes. After tripping on his own two feet and slamming his flushed face into the hot sand, he looked up through his tears and small grains of sand.

"A lighthouse?" he whispers in awe. "Yes! A lighthouse! Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth…you are the man."

Logan-who was now on patrol on top of the lighthouse-squinted his eyes and didn't know what to do. His classmate, Kirby, was running at full speed towards the lighthouse.

"Should I shoot? No, I have to go warn the others," Logan gulped while holding his M16 machine gun close to his heart pounding chest. He turned around in a quick haste and opened the blank door to the spiral staircase. "Kendall! Kendall!" he screamed as descended the steel steps. "We've got some company!"

Kendall was comforting Carlos down in the loft. He was shaking terribly in Kendall's long arms even though they found him over an hour ago. Carly and Cat were both resting in the bedroom that were led off from the stair case and James was down in the kitchen throwing a basketball up in the air with a wide grin (basically playing catch by himself).

"Carlos…it's gonna be okay," Kendall soothingly said to him while smiling at him with reassurance. How did he know that…no…had to believe that!

"Kendall!" Logan shouted, running frantically into the room. The brunette was hyperventilating as he barreled into the shining loft with a flushed face. Logan's anxiety was setting in…

"Logan," Kendall gasped, gently pushing Carlos onto the vanilla colored couch while aiding the panicked boy. "Your anxiety! Oh crap…c'mon Logie! Calm down okay…that's right," Kendall talked in a quiet whisper. "That's it. Deep slow breaths now," Logan nodded as if he was completely okay and his color returned to a normal pale color.

"Outside. There's a person coming right for the lighthouse," Logan hissed in concern. Kendall's green eyes spread wide once he hear the report and darted down to the front door with his Browning tucked under his school belt. Carlos sat there in a complete mess, still pale and speechless.

_Demon Boy…what if it's…the demon boy! No…can't let him come in…can't come in here…he will kill Kenny, Logie and Jamie! Kill Carly and Cat too! He's evil!_

Carlos' usually bright eyes were now dark and filled with emptiness. Logan sat down next to him and began to chuckle from the circumstances.

"Almost had a freak attack there. You holding up Okay Carlos?" Logan put his hand on Carlos' weak shoulder. Carlos merely nodded with a small smile to give off the "I'm completely fine" impression. "Great. Kendall will keep us safe okay. We'll all keep you safe. We're all brothers…except for Carly and Cat of course," Logan laughed while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You're right," Carlos replied quietly, "I'm safe here. You guys can protect me…you'll protect me! There's nothing to fear," Carlos nodded again with a goofy grin.

"That's the spirit. Now…about Beck," the name made Carlos shiver like a snake in the winter. "Are you sure it wasn't just an accident? I mean…Beck would never kill anyone."

Sure_…of course not…but you didn't see Logie! You didn't see the evil on Demon boy's face! You didn't see the devil work through him!_

"M-maybe it was an accident…yeah. You're right again Logie…Beck would never kill anyone. You're such a know-it-all," Carlos giggled into the blanket.

"Oh! Well…I try not to brag but I am the winner of the past three science fairs and I placed in First at the national spelling bee in seventh grade," Logan arrogantly said with a sigh. Carlos let out a weak laugh once again before closing his eyelids to rest finally. Logan looked over and smiled at his snoozing pal. It warmed him, mostly because he thought he would never see this little smiling ball of energy ever again.

"Sleep tight 'Litos," Logan chuckled with a calm expression before taking off down to where Kendall was.

"I'm not sure about this?" James speculated in the front doorway while staring at Kirby. "You honestly think he's trustworthy Kendall?"

"Please! I swear I'm not playing this wretched game! Just please help me," Kirby wept on his knees with his hands clasped together like he was praying.

"I dunno," Kendall sighed looking down at the rich boy's pathetic form, "We can't take any chances…"

"Yeah…" Carly added, once again with her arms crossed seriously. "What if he plans on killing us in the end?"

"B-but? You let in Carlos without any type of questioning," Kirby barked from the doorstep like some dog. "How come he gets to stay huh!"

"Because he's my little bro!" Kendall shouted back, his nostrils flaring. Kirby shrank from Kendall and widened his eyes. "We'll always protect him! I'll always be there for him!" Kendall continued to raise his voice as the seagull sang awkwardly from above.

"Kendall…stop," James ushered the angered blonde back in with a scared look on his face. Carly stood in the doorway, looking Kirby up and down like a present on Christmas.

"Aren't you and Molly an item?" Carly tilts her head causing her hair to fall perfectly to the side. Kirby stared at her dumbstruck.

"An item? What on Earth are talking about Carly?"

"I'm basically saying that you should be worrying about her instead of yourself," Carly shook her head in resentment before closing the door with a BANG. Kirby just sat there…confused by what just occurred. His mind was clear as can be and his face exhibited nothing but confusion.

"Worry…for her?" Kirby slowly got up and hobbled down the steps with his heavy bags. "Molly? Molly?" he repeated her name slowly as he wavered down the shore carelessly.

_Where was Molly?_ Kirby thought. He'd completely forgotten about her! Hopefully she's okay, but…she's with them. They'll surely kill him if he found her. He was referring to Jade, Grace and Lucy, the Garside bad girls. "Oh what the hell!" he cried in anguish before reaching into his bag to pull out his weapon. A 500 Smith & Wesson magnum.

_Molly…I'm coming for you. _

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:54 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

"So…do we understand each other?" Katniss asked, pointing her finger to both Beck and Tori for emphasis. They simply nodded with excited smile as if they were little children.

"We're getting out of here!" Tori squealed with her eyes wide open. Her arms flew around Beck like a warm blanket and squeezed him tight, ignoring the fact that he was covered in blood. Beck returned the hug and beamed at the bright sky. Although the humidity was beyond horrid, Beck couldn't be happier.

"We sure are! We're going to blow their systems and show them who they're fucking with!" Beck cried with optimism. Katniss shook her head and began to chuckle how foolish these two were being.

"Calm down you two… We still need to clarify one thing," the other two looked at her puzzled and began to knit their eyebrows together.

"Like what," Beck asked impatiently.

"The fact that all that cannot be trusted…must die," Tori shuddered and held her knees together as if she felt a sudden chill come over her.

"I thought we agreed not to kill," Tori replied bluntly with narrow eyes.

"Sorry, but if we must…we must. It can't be helped guys." Beck felt horrible. Even though it was a complete accident, Kevin's death racked his insides and made him feel cold-blooded…but intentionally killing someone. He just couldn't.

"Alright…only if we have to…ya hear!" Beckk shouts as he stares daggers into Katniss.

"I think this entire island can hear…" Katniss sighs in irritation, "But yes…only if we have too. That includes each other though." Beck nodded slowly, hoping that would never occur. He looked over to Tori who was still holding her knees, her skirt was completely covered in blood, soot and dirt (Along with her shirt and face).

"Then let's get this show on-" Katniss smirked but heard something strange overtake the island. It was feedback from some type of speaker…like a megaphone.

"How does this thing work?" a small voice squeaked. They sounded familiar…

"Here…I've used these a thousand times," another voice chuckled. The megaphone emitted a sound once it was handed over and then Beck and Tori realized. Moze and Suzie!

"Hey guys! Listen! Hear us out okay!" the voice shouted, blaring over the island. Beck was pretty sure that everyone could hear it.

"Moze! It's Moze and Suzie!" Tori cheered with hope.

"We don't want to fight! We know some of you guys must feel the same way…hopefully at least!" Moze continued to wail in protest. "Let's not let Mike Fukunaga's death be in utter vain! Remember what he said 'If we band together…we can beat this!'"

"Yes," Beck beamed, getting on his feet, "That's right you guys. Let's overtake this!"

"Shut up you moron," Katniss roughly pushed Beck to the ground. "What do you think you're doing!" she hissed while crouching down in an instant. Beck couldn't believe this…he wanted to save his friends…recruit them. They obviously weren't playing.

"What the hell are you talking about? Didn't you hear them? They have the same intentions that we do Katniss!" Beck whispered violently at her. Katniss offered a look of displeasure before going off.

"You moron. They're out in the open! They're easy kills. Remember…there are psychos out there other than me," Katniss barked with her head ducked.

_She's right…Katniss is right…_Beck thought grimly while staring over at the north mountains. _They'll be killed in minutes if they continue this… _

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:03 A.M. (Deserted Island: High School Classroom)**

Mr. Eikner smiled in satisfaction as two more markers on the computers screen faded. Numbers 3 and 21 disappeared without a trace. "Hmph, what happened? My little warriors have taken a break? Oh no, that's not acceptable," he chuckled at the various red markers on the island as they blinked before his demented eyes.

"Sir! We have a couple of girls protesting on the mountain peak!" The head officer boomed from the other computer on the opposite side of the room.

"What? Who?" Mr. Eikner growled with anger. The officer jogged over to him and pointed them out on the visual map on the screen.

"Jennifer Mosely…and Susan Crabgrass, sir!" he answered in a brief shout. Mr. Eikner's frown curled into a sinister grin as he watched the situation unfold before him. "Uh…sir?"

"Let them have their little peace call…it'll be over soon enough." The officer looked at him with confusion, the golden light from the sun was pouring into the classroom. The desks shined with gold as well as the beige walls…even Mr. Eikner's twisted facial expression glowed.

The computer screen showed exactly why he was grinning so horribly. A figure from the south was racing towards the sector labeled 'C7' for another lustful kill. A double homicide…yet Moze and Suzie continued their optimistic chants, totally oblivious.

**29 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Suzie and Moze! They're acting out their plan! What did Katniss, Beck and Tori plan though? Will Zander ever find Stevie! Find out in the next Chap! Review! D **


	15. Decisions, Decisions

**Now it's time to see what will happen to our group of kids now! I know...I update super fast! But I can't help it! I'm too into this story right now! hahaha **

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:10 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

**Beck's POV**

Damn! Katniss is right! Absolutely right!

"C'mon you guys-" Moze continued to shout in happiness. "Meet us! Meet us at the platform on the north mountains! Marked C7 on your maps! C'mon you guys! We can fight this!"

I struggle and try to pry Katniss' fingers off of my sleeve in desperation. "Explain to me how this any better than playing…how? How Ms. Everdeen who thinks she know it all?" I hiss at her after clashing away from her. I could see that I struck a raw nerve by the look on her face and see her begin to compose herself once again.

"Look, Beck…I've been in similar situations and laying low is our best option. Besides, anyone can join us. Anyone, but drawing attention to ourselves…hmph! Now that's where I draw the line."

"Line?" I laugh at the irony. What line is she talking about? People are killing each other in broad daylight and she's talking about this like there are limits. Bull! "They need our help! I don't know about you but I'm-" I hear Katniss stomp her boot into the soft ground with rage.

"Your gonna do what? Leave Tori behind…bold move. Listen if I were you…I'd think twice before making such asinine decisions." Bam! She gets me like a bullet out of a gun and into my chest. Damn, she has a valid point. If I leave Tori all alone…then what? If Katniss wasn't there to stop me, what would have happened? Would Tori be dead right now…would I be dead right now? It scares me now that I think about it.

I collapse to the ground in defeat and pound my fist into the ground with frustration. "We don't have to play!" Suzie now had hold of the megaphone and had an optimistic feel to her voice.

"Look, you have a big heart Beck…but, your head needs to be screwed on a little bit tighter if you ask me," Katniss eases the tension by letting out an amused laugh. Tori is still hugging her knees, trying to stay out of our horrible argument as the two girls from above continue to shout with hope.

"We can find another way out!"

"Yeah! Suzie's correct as can be! Killing and violence is never the answer! Never!"

I feel my heartbeat return to normal and gain the strength to get onto my knees. "But…we can't just leave them as bait…Katniss…" I say about to break into tears. This game was bringing all the emotions out of me like a bipolar jack-in-the-box. One minute I'm completely fine…the next everything just comes out, just like that.

"I've got some tricks hidden under my sleeve," Katniss smirks mischievously. The shotgun she previously used was sitting quietly against a fruit tree until she went forward, grabbing it quickly. "We don't have to do all the work you know."

With that, she pointed it up into the air and fired. The shot rings through my ear like a sonar scream and I can't hear any thing. I look over and see Katniss cover her ears mouthing 'That should have done it'. I smile in response at her quick thinking and scurry over to Tori who had her hands clasped over her ears for dear life. Her eyes were shut tight, but the ringing was finally subsiding…hopefully my ears won't get screwed up from all this…

"Stop it!" Moze shrieks. The megaphone shot out a scream of feedback after hitting the floor from when the girl ducked to the ground of the platform.

"Damn! Take a hint would you Mosely! That was a gunshot! Get the hell out!" Katniss cried at the top of her lungs which kind off pisses me off. Here she is telling me to not yell…whatever.

C'mon Moze…C'mon Suzie. Run. Get out of there now…

"Stop! Stop shooting! Please just listen!" Suzie cries hysterically with a shaky voice. It didn't work! They won't listen.

"Katniss! Fire again! Hurry! Fire again!" I'm getting way too fired up. Who cares…my friends' lives are at stake!

"What did I say about ye-"

"Just shut up and fire!" Tori wails in impatience causing a smile to break out on my face. You go Tori…you feisty thing. Katniss shoots a murderous glare before firing a second time. With our ears covered in preparation, we nod signaling her to shoot.

"Please! You don't want to do this…please it's not the right choice. Hear us out!"

Suddenly Katniss lowered the gun without making the fatal shot to the skies and shook her head. "I can't. It's suicide," she grumbled, sinking into the tall grass. "One shot…that's fine but two…that's way too risky you guys."

"We can find a better way! We're all family!" the voices called from the platform.

Moze…Suzie…

_"Hey Beck!" Moze called from the hallway after Spanish. I turned around to give her a warm smile of acknowledgment._

_ "What's up Jenny," I say with a chuckle but stop once I see the anger on her face._

_ "I hate that! I told you call me Moze…call me Moze okay?"_

_ "Okay."_

It was back in the sixth grade when I first got to know her and man…was she a handful.

_"Yeah! One down. Twenty to go!" she howls from the opposing side of the gym. "C'mon boys. Give me all that you've got."_

Everyone feared her in dodgeball…she was a complete monster but then…

_"Hey…I think I'm gonna change," she says with a sparkle in her eye. "I'm gonna make a change in the world…I'll be the one to end world suffering," she always says with a pump of the fist. _

No…they can't die like that…they just can't! I reach over to the side pocket of my dress pants with a series of heavy breaths overtaking my chest. It's now or never…

"What are you doing!" I hear Katniss scream from behind me as I point the pistol straight into the air. The gun trembles in my fingers and I look over my shoulder to see Katniss making a horrible face at me.

"I'm doing what I think is right…and there's no way in hell that you're gonna stop me," I smile with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Beck…" she gasps with a wide eyed look. Tori gives me a weak smile and nods her head with a small laugh.

"Do it," was all that came quietly from her lips.

_"Is this him Beck?" Suzie asks with excitement._

_ "Yes! Suzie how did you do that?" I exclaim at how amazing her photography talents have gotten. She had given me a photo of the one and only…Red Power Ranger. Sure I'm a little too old but hey, Power Rangers will never die. Suzie even took the picture herself and it looked amazing. "Suzie you rock!"_

_ "Thanks! I try," she laughs uncontrollably at how excited I become and even lets out a little snort. It was cute…_

That was back in the eighth grade and I still have that picture hanging on my wall in all of its glory. "Suzie…Moze…after I fire this shot, run! Please run!" I close my tear filled eyes and pull the trigger but right when I pull it…I hear a chorus of gunfire coming from the platform.

"Urgh!" I hear Moze cough violently into the megaphone followed by it clashing to the ground with her.

No…No…

"AAAAAHHHH!" Suzie screamed at the top of her lungs after even more shots blasted over the megaphone.

No!

Katniss and Tori are even more shaken than I am now. They stood there with dumbfounded looks before shaking their heads in denial. "No…this can't be happeing," I whisper as the rapid fire of bullets scream through the island. "Why! Why! Why!"

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:19 A.M. (Deserted Island: Northern Mountains – Viewing Platform)**

"M-M-Moze…can you hear- can you hear me?" Suzie cried hoarsely while lying in her own blood. She felt paralyzed and her stomach burned with a passion…the bullets in her body caused her to hiss in overwhelming pain. She was covered…covered in holes from the shots.

Moze didn't respond. Instead she was just lying there only a few feet away, drenched in her and Suzie's dark blood. Moze stared up at the platform ceiling wither teeth clenched from all the pain soaring through her body.

"Someone…came. Someone…c-came…Moze…your plan w-w-worked," Suzie coughed up splotches of red onto the wooden floor violently as she tried to crawl to her dear friend.

"They- They s-sure did Suz," Moze hissed through the pain, smiling at Suzie with all her strength. Suzie stopped crawling over and held Moze's head up slightly so that it was in her lap. "I take it back…" Moze sighed.

"W-what?"

"My idea…it was…was so fucking stupid…so stupid."

"No…Moze it was brave! It was heroic!" Suzie cried in a smiling way. "I'm always pretending that I'm this big deal…I was scared Moze, but you…you're always fearless…I envy you ya know," Suzie laughed weakly with a smile that curved her stained lips. Moze gave the girl above her a wide grin that meant something special and dear to Suzie and tears formed in their eyes.

"H-ha…Scaredy Cat…always the little…scaredy…cat."

_"How about this?"_

_ "The Haunted Mansion of Terror! No way am I going in there!"_

_ "Oh come on Suzie! It'll be fun!"_

_ "No way Moze!"_

_ "Scaredy Cat! Scaredy Cat! Always a scaredy cat."_

"T-that's right," Suzie let Moze's head rest delicately in her lap on the center of her drenched skirt. "I was a-always scared for both of us…b-b-both of us."

"You were always smiling to hide it though…you were always h-happy…" Moze choked.

"_What's that look for Moze? You have a plan huh?"_

_ "No…it's too dangerous,"_

"Always…h-h-h-hap-ppy…" Moze's eyes fluttered to a close and the megaphone beside her screamed "This is what you get when you stand out…" Suzie shook her head rapidly with tears flooding her eyes. Suzie shook Moze like she was an old rag doll, screaming at her.

"No! Don't leave me! Moze! Moze! Don't leave! Come Back! Come Back to me!" Suzie hollered into her best friend's red, soaked shoulder. "You can't leave me here alone…Together…remember Moze? Together…Always…Together."

This was all being broadcasted throughout the entire island including the caves and beaches. Kendall sat by the window with wide eyes along with everyone else as Suzie continued to scream for her lost friend. Stevie ceased her running and couldn't help but tear up at the sound of Suzie and Moze's demise. It was a wake-up call for all of them and it hit them right where it hurt.

"No! Don't leave me…

"Come Back! Come Back to me…

"Together…Always…Together…

These phrases were like a record player on rewind…they played over and over in an overwhelming tone.

"You know something M-Moze? I-It would…It would have been great i-i-if Beck had come…" Suzie whispered sadly over the megaphone which caused Beck to freeze as if time had stopped. He let the tears roll down his messy face as the words stuck in his head.

_ I-It would…It would have been great i-i-if Beck had come…_

_I could have stopped them from dying…_ Beck thought with emotion overwhelming him. If only he'd stepped up and walked over proudly…ignoring Katniss' pleas, but was that really the right choice?

"Beck…there was nothing we could have done," Tori reassured him with tears in her brown eyes. "We would have ended up just like that also…"

"Don't worry Moze…I won't let you go," Suzie sobbed, holding the bigger girl's body in her small trembling arms. "Never let you go…Never okay?" Just then she heard footsteps from behind her and lit up. "B-Beck? Is that you? I knew you'd come. I'm so gl-" before Suzie could even finish her hopeful statement, a loud gunshot roared and her head felt like it was being split open like a watermelon. Blood splattered the floors and onto the megaphone in an instant.

"Hmph," a voice said on the megaphone, picking it up with gentleness. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you…you either fight…or die trying," it sounded cold…almost heartless. It was Camille Robert's voice.

**Girl # 8: Jennifer Mosely (ELIMINATED)**

**Girl # 10: Susan Crabgrass (ELIMINATED)**

**27 Students Remaining**

* * *

**This was real sad to write...Camille is a monster... A monster I tell you! Do you guys think Beck made the right choice stand back?**


	16. Secrets

**Another Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:25 A.M. (Deserted Island: Northern Mountains – Viewing Platform)**

Camille finished her announcement over the megaphone and giggled like a schoolgirl before throwing the speaker to the blood covered ground harshly. The bodies of Suzie and Moze were sprawled out like rag dolls and Camille was once again, happy with her work.

"Magnifique," Camille said in a hushed tone while observing the gruesome scene. She slowly crouched down over Suzie's stained duffle bag with a small smile of evil coming onto her face. "Fucking perfect," she chuckled lowly. She placed the Colt Python (that she stole from Owen after she killed him off) back into her own bag with the deadly Uzi she pillaged off of Simon (a.k.a. Cookie) and reached over to the two dead girl's bags with a lustful look on her face.

"Let's see what our peacemakers have hidden in their bags, shall we," Camille cooed with a quiet voice while opening both of the bags. "Jackpot…oh Tres Bien…you two got lucky. Well, that is until I came along and spoiled your fun."

Camille felt nothing…no pity…no sorrow…no guilt…not even happiness after she gunned down her two friends. In her hands was a weapon she retrieved from Suzie (a Katana). This isn't going to get any better if she continues to get hands on things like these. In Moze's…there were nothing but a pair of grenades…how lucky was she to get her little hands on such fabulous weapons.

"It was fabulous ladies…but I better run," Camille didn't make a single expression on her porcelain looking face. She resembled a plain glass doll by the way her face shined in the golden sun. Instead, she ducked behind the stone brick wall of the viewing platform and into the shadows after hearing someone scream at the top of their lungs.

"You Bitch! Goddamn you! Goddamn you to freakin' hell!" it sounded like a male…

"Well that's unpleasant, pity…I really fancied you two, but you had to be loud and obnoxious as always," Camille blankly stated before brushing her curly hair behind her slim shoulders. Once the barbaric screaming came to an end from far away, Camille swooped down the autumn colored hill and into the swaying trees…not making another sound. _Fifteen down…Twenty-seven to go…_She thought darkly to herself.

**27 Students Remaining**

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:32 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

Beck was blue in the face after screaming his heart out. "You Bitch! Damn You! Damn You to Hell!"

Katniss sat there with a solemn expression, her gray eyes glowing from the sunlight as she sat against the stiff tree. She was still shaking her head while looking down at her lap in disgust as her side braid slapped against her thin shoulder. Tori was on her weak knees, trembling as Beck continued to curse into the sky at the attacker. The poor girl shook like a rattle while rubbing the distraught boy's back soothingly with tears forming in her eyes. It was too much to bare…her friends were all dying. First her sister, now…it's just too much.

"Damn all of you who are playing this fucking game! Fuck you all!" Beck blasted at the golden mountain where the viewing platform stood, completely bathed in light. Little did he know…the killer was long gone…hidden in the trees and in the shadows. Lurking for another victim.

"Alright…" Katniss began with a deep breath while standing up onto her feet. Her small figure was shrouded by the tall tree's casting shadow. "Alright, show's over…let's head over to these so-called friends of yours. Any idea where they might be?" Everything was quiet…quieter than it could have ever gotten. Even the bluebirds and robins in the tall oak trees ceased their singing of melodies.

"Alright…" Beck repeated quietly after regaining his composure. "Alright…s-show's over?" he hissed in absolute anger. His fists were so tight that they began to lose all color and his teeth were barred in rage. He breathed deeply through them with a look or murder in his eyes. "What the hell is that! Do you even care that they died!" Katniss looked at him with raised eyebrows as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "Did their deaths mean nothing to you Katniss?"

"Of course they meant something," she quietly said back, a little hurt. Beck laughed at her response and shook his head causing all of his dirty hair to flail everywhere around his head.

"Sure…sure they did. You're a cold-blooded murderer…your no different."

"Beck!" Tori shouted in protest, "That's not right-"

"They died for what they believed in Tori! They…they died…trying to do the right thing," Beck cried while intensely staring at Tori with sorrow filled eyes. "And we…we just sat by and watched!"

"There was nothing we could do!" Katniss replied in distress, pounding the tree trunk with her fist.

"You don't understand Katniss…they were waiting," Beck's voice broke and it started to tremble. "They were waiting for me. They…were waiting for me to…to save them."

Katniss stood there, flexing her fingers awkwardly with a torn look on her smooth face. She hesitantly walked up to Beck and placed a firm hand on his shoulder before grinning at him. "It's not your fault Beck," she reassured him. "It's not my fault…it's not Tori's fault…and it sure isn't your fault! It's the government-the game-this entire system…that's screwed up. Not you or me…okay?" Beck stared into her eyes before nodding slowly and wiping his soaked eyes.

"Katniss?" Tori squeaked from the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Um…you seem so familiar with this sort of thing…" Tori tilted her head as she pointed this out and raised her eyebrows in confusion. "How come you seem so used to this?"

"Because…" Katniss drew in a long breath. "One year ago…my class…played here…as a part of this twisted competition!"

Beck's eyes shot open like blinds and his mouth resembled a fly catcher. Tori couldn't believe what she just heard…

"W-w-what?" was all she could get out.

**27 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:54 A.M. (Deserted Island: Low Plains)**

Andre could not stop running in absolute horror after hearing those dreadful machine gun bullets rip through the air. _Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat_.

It echoed in his mind…followed by the blood curdling screams directly after.

"No…" Andre panted deeply, while speeding through E8 once again (trying to get as far away from the gunfire as possible). "They…we were all…going…going to escape together…oh God!" Andre was on the verge of bursting into tears as he ran at full speed through the forest scenery. "This plan…was supposed to work…it had to work!"

Andre had all of his faith in this plan.

_"What's that for?"_

After hearing the gunfire from the mountains…followed by the screams over the megaphone…Andre's heart sank to the bottom of his body and he felt a cold chill run through him. That's when he turned around and bolted for his life…he felt bad but…he had to save himself.

_"Oh! I'm planning an escape. It's foolproof!"_

"Moze…why did this happen…why us!" Andre cried loudly into the thick treetops as he ran, his Nikes were beating the ground like a bass drum with every step.

_"You have to really get the handle on the ball Andre," Moze laughs heartedly. They were both in the gym, and Moze was helping Andre with his free throws._

_ "Alright Mosely…cool," he nods with swagger before backing up, "Now let me give it a shot." Moze smiles and tosses him the ball. "Okay, let's do this thing."_

_You were legit girls…I'm sorry I couldn't do more,_ he leaned onto his defined thighs with exasperated breaths and felt his cheeks. They were absolutely hot and flushed… "They…died. Oh my God. Both…were killed…Suzie and Moze they…killed…they…I was just following orders and…I was." Andre was panting like a heat exhausted dog after running almost a mile in the wet and muggy heat. The bugs and sounds that nature provided only grew louder since the morning started and it was only adding to Andre's list of _'Things that will cause me to go insane' _right behind "Killing my best-friend" at number one on the list…

"We're all gonna die huh?" Andre laughed while collapsing to the ground with his things in a heaping mess. "Oh man…this blows big time."

"You got that right," a voice chuckled from the shadows.

"Wh-w-what!" Andre stammered, leaping up in a split second. He grasped the hand of his fork with arms extended and gave the intimidating look he could possibly do. "I'll kill you! Just g-go away or…or! I'll kill you!"

"Or else…you'll stab me to death with a fork? Oh man that's rich, gonna fork me to death!" the voice howled with laughter.

_Who is this guy…he must think he's some comedian!_

"Oh shit…that was a bad pun…like hella bad bro. Sorry."

"Just shut up. Who are you?" Andre questioned with a shaky voice. The fork was slipping from his hands due to all the sweat his palms were producing.

"You doin' alright butterfingers?"

"Shut up man!" Andre shouted in complete fear and rage. From the shadows, emerged a figure with shaved hair that was tined gold. It was Jake Collins…the smart-mouth wiz kid…and he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Aw…Andre…did I hurt your feelings," Jake mocked in a baby voice.

"J-jake! Jake! It's you!"

"Yo Andre. Sorry for the lame jokes, how're you holdin' up buddy?" Jake beamed. Andre was beyond ecstatic to see his friend Jake (the point guard on the basketball team). He had hope…he had another shot.

**27 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:54 A.M. (Deserted Island: Hilltops)**

**Katniss' POV**

At first I'm hesitant to show these two my past…but I have no other choice…they have to know. I feel the warm light touch my skin as I brace myself for the emotional throwback that is about to occur. "That's right…I played this sick game before," I sigh in utter disgust. I'm not proud but…I am grateful for what it has taught me.

"You serious!" Beck cries. You know…he's actually starting to grow on me…but his mouth is as big as a- never mind…

"Dead serious you two," I reply bluntly. "My class was forced to participate in this just like yours…and man was it a long three days…"

I see the horror and shock that is written all over Tori's face as she stares intently at me in awe. "That…can't be…" she says in a quiet voice. I shake my head in disagreement and pat my hand on the soft grass as I sit down with my legs crossed.

"It's true…as much as I want to forget and convince myself that it didn't occur…I just can't," I sigh in annoyance at this whole damn situation we're in. So pathetic this government is. Preying on the innocent…preying on teenaged children…despicable.

"But…how are you here again? With our class?" Tori asks me with a tone of curiosity mixed with confusion in her voice.

"Basically…back in 2008," I began "my class was about to graduate and to celebrate…we got news that we were going on a class trip. Sure, it was unexpected…but I was excited and what seventeen year old girl doesn't want to go to Disney Land? Anyways, as we were driving down…we realized something…something strange."

"What?" Beck asked in interest as he leaned against the burly tree trunk.

"Well, while we were headed to our 'destination' the driver put on some sort of mask…like-"

"A gasmask," Tori says for me in a fearful whisper.

"Yep…before we knew it, we all were on this exact same island. Collars, weapons and killing."

"No way…no freakin' way," Beck groans in denial, "You had to go through all this crap before?" I simply nod with a grunt. That's right Beck…I know all there is to know…so listen to me when I say not to run out there like an idiot. I shake off my thoughts and cough subtly into my toned hands.

"Sadly…I lost myself…I forgot who I was…who I could trust…it was a mess, but I won…through it all, I finally made it out alive but I still felt empty inside," I chuckle from all the memories flooding back into my troubled mind. Some of them were graphic and cause me to wince or squirm while others were warm and heartbreaking which caused me to smile or purse my lips to hide my true emotions.

"You won?" Tori beamed with depressing eyes.

"Yes…I'm not proud, but I'm happy to be able to live out my life."

_Unlike my other classmates…_ I think sadly to myself after finishing this statement.

"Uh," Tori awkwardly bites her lip before continuing. "What happens…to the winners Katniss?"

"Oh," when I won…it wasn't worth it. All I got was a sticker saying "Hope you Had Fun", a photo signed by the president (which sadly resembled a five year old writing chicken scratch) and a stern warning that if I ever…ever talked about the games…well, let's not get too detailed. "Basically…the only thing I actually got that was worth while was my life. When you win, you board a government-mandated ship and head back to the ol' U.S. and go home…When I came back home, it wasn't as great as I thought it'd be. Everything had to go on as if nothing had occurred. My family welcomed me home in tears but the next day was…normal. It made me sick how it was forgotten so quickly. All those lives…and no one gave a damn." I grunt in pure anger as the face of my teacher…Mr. Snow…popped into my mind. What a monster he was…

_"Have fun…it'll be the last bit you'll have so make the most of it," He says as we leave the classroom and go out to kill like animals._

Not this time…I won't lose myself to this game…I have people I can trust! I look over at Tori who is smiling at me with great reassurance. Her caramel skin glowing in the sunlight. Beck gives me an irritating smirk that would charm any…naïve girl, but not me…ugh, guys like him are overrated but, he has a great heart. He's amazingly kind, caring and not afraid to stand up for what's right…now that is what I admire in a guy!

"Man…it must be tough. Why did you get held back though?" Beck asks with a gentle voice as he continues to smirk. Ugh! You are so full of it! Forget his smile Katniss…Forget it…

"Sometimes…but not all. The only reason I had to repeat my senior year was because I missed my final exams due to being in the hospital…"

"But…you had to move too?" Tori is pulling blades of grass from the hot soil.

"Yeah…my family and I decided to relocate to New York last year after hearing about your, as I mom called it 'School of legitimate prestige'. Before the summer ended, I was enrolled into Class 3-C. What a coincidence, eh?" I chuckle almost lowly which causes began and Tori to stir uncomfortably in their places.

"No. Katniss! They can't do that! They can't make you play again can they!" Tori rants from her spot with a look of anguish and compassion.

I simply shrug my shoulders with a calm laugh, "Meh, Déjà vu you know?"

"This is awful! Don't joke!' Tori wails, leaping over to me with tears in her brown eyes. She looks straight into my eyes as if she's a lost puppy. "Don't joke about this."

"Okay, okay. But remember this…I have experience so…in a way, you guys have a step-up advantage on anyone here. You're so very welcome," I laugh with an arched eyebrow as the weather intensifies and the heat gets even more moist. The moisture creeps onto my forehead and gives me the impression that I'm sweating horribly.

Tori and Beck smile wide at me with great appreciation before looking at one another with extreme looks of hope. They seem trustworthy…maybe I can put my faith in them. Yeah! This time…it'll be different.

_"Katniss! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Come back!" a voice yells from behind me as we come to the close of our BR competition in 2008._

I snap out of my painful trance and remember something crucial. The shotgun shots I fired for Moze and Suzie…Someone was probably tracking them as we speak.

"C'mon guys. We have to move now. Best to cover our tracks and move to another site…"

**27 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 11:20 A.M. (Deserted Island: Riverbank)**

Poor little Molly Garfunkel was hysterical. As she was wandering over to C5 on her map…she heard it. Guns and screams of complete terror. After hearing Suzie begin to cry for help in desperation, Molly took off running blindly to where she was supposed to meet Lucy with tears pouring from her innocent eyes. Now, it was almost noon and Lucy was nowhere to be found…

The river streamed down and gleamed with the gold as it flowed in pure freedom.

_I wish Jade were here… _Molly thought to herself in pure fear while sitting down, hugging her knees tightly.

_"I just don't want you to get hurt Molly,"_

"_Thanks Jade, but I can take care of myself. Okay?"_

"No. I can't Jade…I need your help," Molly sobbed lightly into the hem of her skirt causing it to stain a little bit but she couldn't care less. She was terrified…

Molly loosened her tight grip and remembered something instantly. She had to check the barn on her map so that she could trace the path she used to get here. One thing Molly didn't want was to get lost…of all things, why get lost in a place where anyone can pop a bullet into you?"

"Okay…" she whispered with a giddy tone, "Let's see here." Molly traced her index finger all the way from C5 to the barn which was hidden in the F6 box on the thin map. "Yes. I can find my way back if I just follow this path…"

Lucy…Grace…Jade…Molly. The four bad girls of Garside. The group every student feared the most with Lucy as their beloved ring leader. They were referred to as the blood babes…mostly because they were involved in all kinds of violent crimes that involved prostitution.

_"That's right…just make them happy Molly…please the customer…"_

"Please…the customer?" Molly sobbed again into her small hands as a blast of heat moved in on her from the east. "Where's Lucy? I'm scared…I miss her…I miss them all," Molly wept into her moist hands.

_Not so tough now, huh, Molly?_ The crying girl thought with amusement as she sobbed harder with each second that passed by.

_"Give me your cash Crabgrass!" Molly demanded with at lunch as she stood in front of the girl with glasses; Jade, Grace and Lucy right behind Molly to back her up. "I said give me yer Money!" _

_ Not so tough…not that you're all alone…_

"Lucy…you'd know what to do," Molly smiled through her tears and breathed deeply through her button nose. Molly felt relief after thinking about Lucy and what she would come up with. "Lucy always knows what to do!" Molly continued to shower Lucy with unimaginable praise as if she were standing on a pedestal right before her. Molly idolized Lucy and did whatever the red-streak haired girl asked in a pleasing attitude…

_"That's right…just make them happy Molly…please the customer…"_

_ "But…I…this is wrong Lucy…"_

_ "Oh please…just do it."_

_ "B-but…this is what hookers do…"_

_ The hotel room gleamed with pink fluorescent lights that hung over the queen sized beds on each side of the sleazy room. Molly was standing on the dirty white carpet in a super short leather skirt with a pair of high heels on. Her face was caked in cheap makeup and her body reeked of perfume…Grace was in the chair next to Lucy counting the cash that the clients handed over the day before in the alley._

_ "Yep, it's all here Lucy," Grace giggled stupidly as always while chewing her gum._

_ "Perfect…now Molly, make yourself look irresistible on that bed," Lucy cooed pointing her finger towards one of the old beds provided in the hotel._

_ "But I…this feels dirty," Molly says in embarrassment, looking down at her black heels in shame._

_ "Oh get over it. They're gonna be here any minute and when they do…you and Jade need to give these fuckers the time of their lives," Lucy replied in impatience while checking the time on her dark red Pear Phone. The dim lights grimly lit the room which gave it a creepy feel…like in the horror movies._

_ "C'mon Molly...just do it. It won't be that bad."_

"That's how it always was in Lucy's gang…her way or…I'd rather not mention that actually," Molly shivered from Lucy's past recollections with people who crossed her in all the wrong ways. One of them wound up getting nine stitches in his left leg…

_"Come on babe…we're not finished yet," the nasty man said from under the bed covers. Molly felt disgusted…she was only in her underwear and stood at the end of the bed with tears in her large eyes. _

_ "I can't…I just can't…" Molly kept saying quietly. Lucy tried to comfort her but…it didn't do much good. _

_ "Molly. What the hell is your problem?" Lucy snapped with her hands on her curved hips. Jade was doing fine in the other bed and probably making Lucy proud._

_ "I feel so gross…so dirty Lucy..."_

_ "I see. Oh well, it's okay Molly." Lucy red lips curved into a smile._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah! I mean…every penny counts right? Don't worry…it always hurts the first time…" Lucy snickered in a morbid tone._

_ "Wait…she's a virgin?" the pervert chuckled darkly._

_ "That's right…but, it'll cost you extra to be the first one she sleeps with," Grace chimed in, holding out her hand for more cash._

_ "No prob," he handed the extra money to her and then…had his way with poor Molly._

"Ten bucks more for the virgin…" Molly repeated in tears. She felt hurt and used ever since she met Lucy but…Lucy always gave her whatever she wanted in return. All four of these girls were family and nothing would change that. "Lucy…Jade, I miss you so much." Just then, a rustle of leaves sent an alarm through Molly's mind. She spun around with her shurikens and waved them around as if she had the slightest idea of how to use them.

"S-s-stop-p right t-t-there!" her voice trembled as the tears still continued to pour endlessly from her face.

"Molly! Don't! It's me."

_That voice…it's…it's Kirby!_

Kirby stood right there in front of her with a bright smile on his face. "God…I'm so glad I found you."

"K-Kirby…" Molly gasped in overwhelming joy while leaping up excitedly and into his warm arms. He held her there with a calm smile and she felt it…she felt safe. "Kirby… You found me! I can't believe you're here with me! I can't believe it!" Molly cried in pure bliss, her tears staining his white dress shirt.

"Sh, sh…it'll be okay…I'm here for you Molly."

"I was so scared Kirby! I thought I'd never see you again and I...I'm so happy it's you. Thank You Kirby, I missed you so much" Molly felt a wave of peace go over her. She was with him. She was finally with the boy she loved. She was with the one boy that understood her as a person.

**27 Students Remaining**

* * *

**There you go! Katniss was a previous survivor! Molly finally found someone she loves and can trust even after her past! Will Andre and Jake come up with a wicked plan of their own? **


	17. Beautiful Betrayal

**Yeah! Molly found someone! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 11:31 A.M. (Deserted Island: Riverbank)**

"Kirby! Oh Kirby! Thank God it's you."

"Shh…it's okay Molly. I've got you okay…you're gonna be okay," Kirby hushed into her warm ears. Molly felt something that no one else gave could give Molly…a sense of protection…a sense of what it feels like to be cared for.

_"It hurts…Kirby…please," Molly hissed softly with her head on the plush pillow._

_ "I'm sorry Molly…I know, I know…just hang in there okay," Kirby whispered to her, comfort filled in his voice._

He was the first boy she'd ever made love to that didn't require her to get a payment per hour. It was the first time she ever experienced genuine love and what is was supposed to feel like.

_"I'm sorry Molly…I'm so sorry. I think it's…supposed to feel this way Molly Bunny. I'm sorry I…didn't want to hurt you baby. Not this way, not any way," He told her with tears in his twinkling eyes as he picked her up and hugged her tight._

_ "It's okay. Please don't feel bad Kirby…it was nice…it was beautiful. Thank you," Molly smiled sweetly; her cherubic face looked up at him with tears as well. "I know that you would never hurt me…ever."_

"I almost gave up…I was freaked and couldn't think straight. I'm so glad I finally found you Molly Bunny," Kirby laughed in great relief, still keep her small form close to his chest. Molly Bunny is what he always called her. At first it confused her, but then Kirby explained that it was something that showed how much he cared for her. Molly never felt more special after she heard that.

"I'm so happy! I was scared…at least we're together," Molly cried from all the joy that overwhelmed her. Kirby nuzzled his face into her soft brown hair and smiled with great joy. Her hair smelt like strawberries.

_Her hair smells like strawberries…that's nice…I love the way it smells, _he thought with a wide smile, tears brimming in his eyes. "Weird huh, Molly Bunny? Weird that we were able to finally see each other?"

"No…it's good…it's a good weird," she smiled innocently after giggling in his huge arms. "Like it was meant to be…ya know," she wept happily. Kirby nodded in agreement while brushing the back of her delicate head.

"You and me Molly Bunny…we'll stay together until the very end. Okay? Promise me this. Promise me that no matter what…we stay together until the end."

"Yes!" Molly cried in pure hope, "I promise! I'm so happy Kirby!"

"Good…I'll make sure you stay safe Molly," he whispered into her ear with comfort in his voice. After hugging her for a minute more…he spotted the weapons in her hands.

"Whoa…nice pieces of metal you got there Molly!" Kirby gasped in awe. Molly opened her eyes wide and looked over at the aero blades in her hand.

"Oh…thanks. I guess I didn't get so lucky…I…I don't even know how to use them."

"Don't worry. I have this..." Kirby held up a deadly gun that gleamed in the sunlight. The river flowed peacefully down the bank and made the moment these two had together…even more priceless.

"I lucked out huh?" Kirby chuckled while sweat ran down the back of his neck. "You want it?"

"Oh no! I'd probably blow a toe off or something stupid like that. I think it's better in your hands Kirby," Molly giggled once again in a small voice.

"Okay Molly Bunny…I'll make sure I use this for our safety…"

"Kirby…our safety…Thank You…Thank you so much," Molly sobbed lightly with a smile spreading across her face. The sparkling river reflected off of the two teens and set a perfect glow on them.

_"Here Molly…" Lucy softly said after walking up to her in class a few years ago. "This is your cut of the cash…ya know? From last night after your wild night out with those douches."_

_ Molly stared at the seventy dollars and felt like a dirty monster. She felt taken advantage of and used like an old rag. She looked around at all the smiling faces in her class and felt left out. Carlos was giggling endlessly after James cracked a joke and let a wide grin pass over his handsome face. Lulu was playing patty-cake with Tori near the door with bright smiles on both of their faces. She felt left out, ostracized by everyone. _

_ "I put an extra ten in there for the fact that it was the first time your cherry was popped," the beautiful bad girl giggled. Molly felt tears spring to her eyes and took the cash before running from the room. _

_ "Why did you even make her do that?" Jade growled after seeing Molly leave the room in tears. "She's not like that and you know it Lucy. She's not like us…"_

_ "Screw that," Lucy snapped back, "She needs to learn that if she wants to roll with us…she needs to give it up to whoever wants it." _

_ Molly wandered the streets of the city…people pushing past her left and right as if she were invisible. She felt like she was worthless…like she was nothing._

_ "Hey! Look…Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants is having a big debut for this weekend only!" a fangirl cried from outside the movie theater in the harsh cold. It was the middle of January and it felt like the icy North Pole on the streets of NYC._

_ "Sisterhood…of the traveling…pants?" Molly whispered beneath her coat in curiosity. After she paid for her ticket with the money she received from Lucy, she went inside to be greeted by the overtaking warmth and smell of buttery popcorn. She went in to the theater and took her seat near the back, looking at all the girls waiting hopelessly for the movie to begin. Some even dragged their boyfriends along._

_ The movie began and the theater erupted into screams and shouts of excitement. "This is…kind of fun," Molly smiled at all the excitement and started to join in on the screaming. _

_ 'Um…All my life, Everybody's sort of seen me in a certain way…' Lena said from the screen. The movie came to the part most fangirls have waited for. The moment between Lena and Kostas. However…Molly felt like it pertained to her especially._

_ "Yes…I know how it feels," Molly said quietly in her seat with her eyes glued to the movie._

_ 'I understand…" _

_ 'You do?'_

_ 'Yeah…some people show off their beauty because they want the world to see it. Others try to hide their beauty because…they want the world to see something else.'_

_ "Yeah…something else…something more than just a slut…they made me like this…made me do these things," Molly felt tears come forward from how close to home this was hitting. Weirdly, she heard someone else sobbing next to her…but it wasn't a girl. It was the rich kid from her class. Kirby Cadworth-Bancroft. He had tears leaking from his eyes and they fell to the collar of his leather coat. Molly had never seen this before…_

_ "Are you okay," she said with wide eyes._

_ "Huh?" the rich boy looked at her absolutely surprised and frowned. "I'm…I-I'm fine." He said coldly._

_ "Are you sure? Then what's up with all the waterworks? You're not gay right?"_

_ "What! Of course not! I…I just like watching these kind of movies. Is that a crime?" Kirby stammered in embarrassment._

_ "No…it's sweet. You're in my class right? 3-C?" Molly's depressed face turned into a joyous smile._

_ "Um…yeah. Kirby…Kirby Bancroft the III."_

_ "The third?" Molly laughed at his classy name which earned a few glares from the audience around them._

_ "Yes…and you're…Molly right?" Kirby kept his head held high while the tears fell down his face. Molly nodded with a huge grin on her baby face._

_ "That's right," she giggled while covering her mouth innocently. "Why did you come to see this movie Kirby?" _

_ "I…I like the actress that's all. Alexis Bledel…I love her," Kirby smiled while looking at the actress on the screen. As the two classmates left the theater and started to walk through the harsh cold of the streets, they continued to talk._

_ "You probably think I'm a…you know. I understand if you hate me but…she understands me…Lucy."_

_ "Wait…that delinquent? 'Hardcore…Stone' people would call her?" Kirby asked in absolute disgust. Molly nodded in response with her eyes fixed on her soda from the movies._

_ "You wouldn't understand Kirby…"_

_ "What's to understand Molly?" Kirby laughed after flagging down a taxi. "You need a ride?"_

_ "Huh! Oh, um…I don't want you to have to worry about-"_

_ "It's no trouble. I promise, here get on in," he smiled at her while he held the door open. Molly smiled in great appreciation before climbing in. "Please take Ms. Garfunkel and me to the Cadworth Estate please."_

_ "Oh my God! You live there? In that…that mansion?" Molly was wide eyed from amazement as Kirby nodded with a beaming smile. All Molly had was an apartment building she shared with her dysfunctional family…_

_ "You want to know something?"_

_ "Sure,"_

_ "The whole reason I'm such a big fan of Alexis is because of you," Kirby blushed tremendously. "She…she looks like you Molly."_

_ "Me?" Molly whispered with a smile as the taxi continued to speed down the neon lit streets._

_ "Mediocre isn't it? Watching a movie to swoon over an actress…because I can't gather the courage to ask out the real girl…"_

_ "Kirby…" Molly felt tears of joy come from her eyes. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's every said to me."_

_ 'For the first time…someone sees the real me…' Molly couldn't stop smiling as they drove through the city and over to Kirby's extravagant mansion._

It was the first time they actually met…and the first time Molly felt important in another person's eyes. They were both holding hands while sitting across from one another as the day grew humid and hot.

"At first…I thought you only liked me for my body. But I was stupid…you like me for me Kirby! You love me for who I am…not for what I've done in the past," Molly looked down in her lap, the trees around them echoed with birds and melodies.

Suddenly Molly felt something cold being pressed against her sweaty forehead. "K-Kirby?" Molly squeaked with her eyes fixed on the gun that was on her. Kirby had the Magnum tight in his shaking hands as he pressed it against Molly's toned head. His face looked like a complete monster's. His eyes were filled with hatred and his entire body trembled as he stood up. "Kirby? I'm confused," Molly quietly spoke with tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you loved me."

Kirby stood there and shook his head in displeasure before spitting to his side. "Run," was all he said as sweat dripped from his pale face.

"R-run?" Molly repeated with knit eyebrows. "What are talking-"

"You heard me the first time! Get out of here you dirty bitch! Get your used ass out of my sight before I blow your head off!" he barked, spit flying from his mouth in a mist. Molly sat there, still confused…still dazed from the scene that played before her.

"What do you mean? Kirby! What are you saying?" she cried as she scrambled to her feet with tears in her brown eyes. Kirby jerked the gun towards her again before howling like a frightened dog.

"Are you fucking dense! I said go! Goddamn it! Run you little whore!"

"Kirby…why…why are you saying these mean things to me. Why are you doing this?" Molly kept on smiling in denial, hoping that he wasn't really serious.

"It's the game you idiot. Kill…or be killed," he growled.

"No…you…you love me though," Molly whispered with her hands reaching for him so she could feel his embrace once again like before. She wanted to be at home. She wanted to be at home with him where everything felt better…

"Do you honestly think I loved you! You were a disgrace! You popped pills…you had police records. You're just like them!"

"No…Kirby I…I'm not! Please!" She reached for him again with sobs escaping her. "They…made me…they made me do all those things!"

"You slept with old men for money? You're nothing but a dirty prostitute," Kirby hissed with anger. Molly stood there with tears falling from her red cheeks as the words went through her like knives.

_ You're nothing but a dirty prostitute_

"No…Kirby no! I'm more than that! Please hold me! Tell me! Tell me that everything will be okay! Stop saying these mean things!" Molly shook her head hysterically. "They made me that way…they forced me into it! Please! I'm nothing like that…you're the only one who understood that! I could forget when I was with you…it hurt less…you made me feel special."

"Shut up you little hooker!" Kirby barked. "You took the cash…you took it right?"

"Because they made me! Lucy made me! She knew! She took me there to get…to get raped…I…I had no choice!" Molly howled with tears flying from her wide eyes. "If you knew…then why did you love me Kirby? Why did you say you loved me?"

Kirby let a twitching grin grow on his face and laughed lowly. The gun still raised at Molly in hysteria. "Easy lay…you were too easy and cheap…Molly Bunny…at least with you I could tell people I slept with someone! And…I got it for free!"

"No…you…don't know how much it hurt me…" Molly wiped her eyes as the sunlight grew intensely on them. "I…trusted you! Don't do this Kirby! Don't! Please!"

"You little Bitch!" Kirby screamed once Molly leapt towards him and grabbed his trembling hands which caused the gun to fumble in his grip. "Let go! There's was nothing between us!"

Kirby slapped Molly right across the cheek which sent the poor girl flying to the ground with a thud. Molly laid there in a great mess; sobbing into the yellow grass while holding her stinging face. She felt him hold her throat tightly with his hot and perspired hands while leaning over her with a big psychotic smile.

"Do you want me to fucking kill you right now Molly Bunny? I will! I'll shoot you down like a worthless rotting animal!" he screamed right in front of her trembling face. Molly felt overwhelmed with fear and sadness as the boy on top of her screamed like a banshee.

"No Kirby. You said that…the actress…that Alexis Bledel reminded you of…of me!" Molly screamed in chokes, trying to grab his hands that were wrapped around her small throat.

"Don't you get it! Only one survives this fucking game! One! One survivor Molly, not two! We can never leave this island together…I'm sorry!"

"I see…I understand," Molly sighed with a little smile falling over her face once Kirby let go of her burning throat and began weeping. His tears fell onto her stinging cheek and she couldn't help but smile. "Kirby…I understand…you want to live. I see that. I don't have anything to live for anyways. You do…you have you're whole life ahead of you."

"Molly…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry! Damn it all! Why does this have to happen!"

"Kirby…it's gonna be okay. See, now I'm the one comforting you! Isn't that funny!" Molly giggled from beneath him with a sweet smile as she held onto his arms tightly.

"Molly…" Kirby whispers in-between his sobs.

"You're scared…I see that now…That's why I went to Lucy. I was scared so…I did whatever Lucy said and confused that for friendship…that's why I did all those bad things Kirby. I was scared," Molly said in a hushed tone while rubbing the boy's arms as he continued to let tears fall from his red face. "With you…I don't feel it anymore. I don't feel scared…I feel like I can be me!"

_It's your choice Molly_

"So go ahead…shoot me Kirby! Shoot!" Molly cried with her eyes shut as tight as can be. She grabbed the patches of grass on each side of her with all of her might, bracing the gunshot that was about to come.

"No," she heard him say in a quiet voice. "I won't…I won't hurt you Molly Bunny," Molly opened her eyes in confusion as Kirby tossed the gun over to the river and let it sit there in the calm water's rocks. Molly looked at the gun in bewilderment as it sat there in the water…

"What are you…Kirby?" Molly squeaked with a little hope in her voice.

_"Yo Kirb! Heard you got it on with Molly. Way to go man! She's got the moves," he remembers Nelson saying to him in a disgusting tone._

"Molly…I really do love you. You're right…absolutely right. I was just being stupid…I was being a coward," Kirby chuckled shamefully while staring into Molly's deep brown eyes.

_"It hurts…Kirby…please," Molly hissed softly with her head on the plush pillow._

_ "I'm sorry Molly…I know, I know…just hang in there okay," Kirby whispered to her, comfort filled in his voice._

"You're my girl Molly Bunny…I love you," Kirby sobbed lightly with a smile.

_"I'm sorry Molly…I'm so sorry. I think it's…supposed to feel this way Molly Bunny. I'm sorry I…didn't want to hurt you baby. Not this way, not any way," He told her with tears in his twinkling eyes as he picked her up and hugged her tight._

_ "It's okay. Please don't feel bad Kirby…it was nice…it was beautiful. Thank you," Molly smiled sweetly; her cherubic face looked up at him with tears as well. "I know that you would never hurt me…ever."_

"I love you too, Kirby," Molly smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. Her brown hair was filled with autumn leaves as she stayed on the ground and the sun filled her eyes.

_I'm special to him and he's special to me…no more pain…no more emptiness_, Molly thought with a laugh.

"When we escape…I'm going to take you out in my yacht!" Kirby cheered with a big smile. Molly's eyes widened with hope and she began grinning as well.

"A yacht! I…I've never thought I could ride in one!"

"Molly Bunny…once we get off this island…you will! I'll buy you all the jewelry you want also! I'll get you the perfect dress to wear…and make sure it does you justice," Kirby laughed hysterically with a beaming smile.

"Oh…Kirby."

"We'll dance under the stars and share a romantic meal together," Kirby whispered into her ear. "We'll be together…till the end okay?"

"Okay…Okay Kirby…I'm so grateful to have you!"

"Not as much as I am to have you Mo-"

"Huh?" Molly piped up once blood squirted onto her face after hearing something get cut like an apple. Molly's eyes were wide with happiness still and she watched with a trembling smile once Kirby teetered and then collapsed on top of her. "K-k-kirby?" she whispered with horror. She felt the warm substance drip down her red cheek as she turned her head and frantically freed herself from under him. A type of scythe was stuck in the side of his head. His gelled hair was dripping with dark red blood.

"Kirby? C'mon…wake up!" Molly whimpered, still having a smile on her face. She stared at the liquid as it oozed through the blades of grass and seeped into the warm soil. "Aw…look at the mess y-you made K-kirby! C'mon…gotta wake up okay! Gotta wake…up!" she screamed hysterically while shaking his limp body on the ground. "No…no…no…no! No!"

The blood flowed from the pale boy's waxy lips as he was shaken by Molly. "Kirby…I was you're girl and…now I feel hurt…you're gone and it's hurting again!" Molly wailed into his cold neck as she held him up to her chest.

"Oh stop your whining Molly," a voice giggled from behind. Molly slowly turned around before coming face to face with Lucy Stone.

"L-Lucy? You…no…you didn't…you wouldn't!" Molly screamed while grabbing the killer's shoulders.

"Let go…" Lucy said coldly while walking over to Kirby's body. She delicately wrapped her soft fingers onto the handle of her sickle and yanked it out with full force. Blood splattered from his head afterwards and onto Molly's horrified face. "That rich lil' prick," she spat with a laugh.

"Why?" Molly shook her head with her mouth open like a gap.

"Uh…you're welcome." Lucy chuckled seductively.

"What?" Molly whimpered. "What have you done Lucy?"

"How about 'Oh, Lucy! Thank You so much'. I'd appreciate a little thanks," Lucy's eyes were in a blank stare as if she couldn't care less about what she just did.

"Thank you? But…y-you killed him!" Molly wailed with snot running from her nose. She was ballistic and had no idea what to do…

"Wh- Get a grip little girl! I only saved your fuckin' life!" Lucy snapped back.

"But he loved me Lucy! He accepted me! He didn't need a down payment in order to be with me!" Molly screamed back with tears stinging her eyes.

"That little prick! Don't make me laugh…the only reason he got with you was because you were damaged and easy to impress…"

"Shut up that's…that's not…that's not true! Why do you always have to be there when I'm most happy and ruin it!" Molly screamed hysterically.

"Wake up Molly. Guys are only after one thing…and once you give it up…you're a whore and then…they dump you like dead weight. At least I got that pretty little ass of yours paid," Lucy smirked maniacally. Molly furiously shook her head causing her brown curls to fly everywhere and ran over to Kirby.

_Shaking me won't do anything Molly Bunny…I love you but…I can't come back. Sorry… _

"N-no! You monster! You made me what you are…a monster! I hate you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Molly barked, storming after Lucy with a raging expression on her red face.

"Yeah…like I care," Lucy had Kirby's magnum right in her hands and pulled the trigger without thinking it through a second time. Molly's eye socket was blown out and sent her eye flying into a tree as crimson blood splashed everywhere. With a surprised squeak, she toppled into the grass and over Kirby's body. Smoke drifted from the barrel of the gun and Lucy let out a small chuckle and bent down over Molly, revealing her toned thighs. "Just for the record Molly…the only reason I actually killed him…was because he probably wasn't going to off you himself…" she whispered softly into Molly's ear.

The corpses of the strange couple laid in the gleaming sunlight as Lucy grabbed their bags and left the scene saying one last thing, "Just because I don't care…doesn't meant I don't understand how it feels."

**Boy # 8: Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth (ELIMINATED)**

**Girl # 21: Molly Garfunkel (ELIMINATED)**

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**NOOO! Lucy's back and took Molly's only hope! Poor Molly...I felt a little bad for her when writing this, but hopefully Lucy meets her end soon...Review if you can! **


	18. A Second Chance

**Another update! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 11:56 A.M. (Deserted Island: Low Plains)**

Andre jumped in his spot after hearing a gun being shot off in the mere distance and shuddered. "J-Jake? Did someone else die just now?"

"Yeah…probably man…" Jake sighed while digging through his shoulder messenger bag with a determined look. He squinted his eyes fiercely as he continued to dig through the random contents in there. A half-dozen USB drives, a rewired gameboy color, a set of CDs for him to enjoy…sadly there was no way he could now, thanks to all the gunshots being blasted around like loud fireworks. Besides, making any kind of noise could give you up entirely…so you had to be careful.

"I… was right there when Moze and Suzie got gunned down. Jake, I was at the bottom of the mountains as a part of their plan but…"

"Hey!" Jake laughs in a laid back fashion. That was Jake alright, laid back and calm as always. "It wasn't your fault bro. You couldn't run up there and help. You would've died also…then what? Moze and Suzie woulda been pissed man," Jake chuckled nervously before stopping once he found what he looking for and became wide eyed.

"I know but…I just wish I stopped them before they ran up their with such hope and optimism," Andre sighed deeply; brown dreadlocks were tied back due to all the heat and revealed his slick forehead. He rotated his thick wrist and checked his fashionable digital wrist watch. The LCD time blinked rapidly on the blue highlighted screen saying '11:58 pm: Sun. 6-02-10'. "The report'll be startin' soon man."

Jake was paying no attention to the dark-skinned boy. Instead, he was toying with some…gadget. It was sitting randomly by his navy blue messenger bag in the tall blades of grass.

"Whoa! What's that?" Andre gasped with a wide smile as he admired the machine. The machine beeped and bopped excessively as the screen consisted of codes speeding through.

"My laptop bro," Jake grinned as Andre fell down next to the golden haired boy and looked at the computer screen in awe.

"Sick!" Andre chuckled while covering his mouth. Then, he noticed something sticking out of one the Pear laptop's ports in the back. "Yo Jake…what's with that?"

"Hm?" Jake looked at him wide eyed before turning to the large block connected to the laptop as it sat in pure holiness. "Oh! That…courtesy of a Ford I found in a garage. Car battery dude. Pretty legit if you ask me!"

_Jake! Holy crap bro! Always count on Jake when it comes to the hacking! We're saved! _Andre beamed while staring at the technical contraption. "Can always count on the techy wiz kid," Andre laughed with a wide smile.

"You know it," Jake grinned back before getting back to work. His fingers moved at least 3 miles per minute while he was typing roughly on the thin keys. 3 miles…per minute, eh accurate enough. "This baby's gonna be our secret weapon Andre. Trust me…I was pretty surprised once I found out that those government douche bags didn't confiscate or shoot it or anything. Guess they're as stupid as I thought," Jake burst out laughing while typing wildly on the computer. The screen continued to blink every second with confusing codes and numbers. This must be some type of language that only computer nerds like Freddie…just Jake now…like Jake would know by heart and be fluent in.

"This is the shiz Jake!" Andre cried in happiness while nodding his head with coolness. Shiz…don't ask them where they got the word. They really don't know.

"I was thinkin' a little payback Andre. A little cat-and-mouse game with these assholes. So…you game my man?" Jake raised an eyebrow as he grinned mischievously. Andre couldn't believe it…not one single bit.

"Hell yeah! I'm definitely down!"

_Oh man…Andre, your luck is about to turn around._

**25 Students Remaining**_  
_

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 12:00 P.M. (Deserted Island: Inner woodland)**

Beck sat there in discomfort as the speakers blared once again…playing a song! The song was _It's a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong_…Wonderful…at this moment…so ironic it's laughable!

_I see trees of green…red roses too_

_ I watch them bloom…for me and you_

_ And I think too myself_

_ What a Wonderful World_

The song flows over the island in perfect sound…but in the kids' eyes…it was beyond disturbing. How sick was this guy? So sick that he had to play a positive song in such a bleak situation.

_Fucker! _Beck screamed in his head as the song continued.

"Good afternoon my little warriors," he shouted joyously once the song ended. "I'm so happy to announce, those of you who are still alive…Congratulations! You're officially ten hours and twenty-three minutes into the competition! I wish I could reward you but…I don't have prizes. Boo-hoo, so sad. What I do have though…is another a list of those who went down this beautiful morning," Mr. Eikner coughed into his palm nonchalantly before continuing with his upbeat voice. "First…Boy # 3. Kevin Reed. Then…the class prezy…Boy # 21. Robert Shapiro."

"Damn…" Beck hissed after remembering both Kevin and Robbie's tragic deaths as they flashed through his mind. Tori grabbed his trembling arm and gives it a reassuring squeeze that said, 'You didn't do anything wrong' or 'It wasn't your fault'. She smiled brightly in the sun and turned her face back over to her lap, twiddling her thumbs nervously. She bit her lip with wide eyes once the remaining names were called out.

"Next…well then…Girl # 8, Jennifer Mosely and Girl # 10, Susan Crabgrass…our two peacemakers. Aw, you know…calling for peace was a good idea but hey…can't win 'em all right?" Mr. Eikner boomed with laughter which screamed over the island.

"Bastard! You fucking bastard!" I scream hoarsely while pounding the fresh ground with my blood-stained fist. Katniss sighed deeply before returning to her work which was sharpening a stick she retrieved from the woods on their way to this spot.

"Beck…calm down okay," Tori whispered with reassurance while squeezing his shoulder again. Beck nodded with pursed lips before leaning back against a rutting log.

"Finally, we have…Boy # 8, Kirby Bancroft-Cadworth, whew! What a mouthful eh?" he laughs good heartedly, "And…Girl # 21, our sweet little Molly Garfunkel. Well there you have it guys! Good work so far…I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed with all of you! Now…time for those lovely danger zones."

Katniss whipped the map straight from her bag and pulled out a gel pen from her camouflage backpack. She bit the solid black cap quickly and pulled it off to begin writing the times in the designated areas. Tori held her pencil shakily to her map which was lying gently in her lap.

"Now, at 1:00…H8…got that! H8! At 3:00, F2…then at 5:00…C8! Alright little warriors, Stay murderous and remember…do your best! Bye now!" the speaker silenced and the quietness resumed between the trio. Tori awkwardly looked back and forth between Beck and Katniss with an uncomfortable expression

"Um…you don't think that that shot fired was from Molly or Kirby right?" Tori asked quietly while observing the other two with wide eyes.

"I bet. Those shots fired were probably directed at one another," Katniss says with a deep sigh before going back to work on her 'spear'. Tori didn't get it…how does the 'Rome & Juliet' couple go off on each other like? Unless…they were murdered by someone else. Maybe it was Camille again…oh God.

"So…people are actually dying huh?" Beck said with a trembling voice, still recovering from what just happened with Moze and Suzie. Katniss looked up suddenly and shook her head in order to correct him like a schoolteacher.

"No…killed…people aren't just dying Beck. They're being killed. Slaughtered like godforsaken animals," the braided girl grumbled with each cut she made on the spear. "The sooner you realize that…the sooner you'll realize that people aren't all what they seem…"

Beck looked at her with a big smile and nodded quickly, "Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking straight you know. I should really be more careful about who I team up with. You're completely right." Katniss simply nodded and smiled back before returning to her carving.

Tori looked up and blinked slowly at the bright sky…it was a bright baby blue and the heat had finally settled down to the point where there were just light breezes here and there. "I wonder…" she began with a lazy tone.

"Hm?" Beck looked over at her with a confused look. Katniss looked at her and began to tilt her head, giving her a signal of 'What the hell are you talking about?'.

"I wonder what it's going to be like once we all escape together," Tori was smiling wide while laying her delicate head in the swaying blades of grass. The breeze was swiftly flying through her hair and into the bright sky. "Once we all escape! I-I really hope we stay in touch. I really hope so," she beamed with a positive outlook. Beck laid down next her with a lily pressing against his ear and stared into the sky as well.

"I never really gave that much thought," he laughed with a bright smile as well.

"We should throw a party…no, first have a funeral for our friends then a party!" Tori threw out suggestions while licking her lips.

"Yeah Tor'! Then we can all go to the same universities! Logan will probably go to some boring medical school though…"

"Yeah! That's him all over," Toir held her stomach due to all the laughs that escaped her. "Andre said that he wants to go to a performing arts school. He said he wants to put his dreams into motion," Tori thought of her close friend…the one she met her first day at Garside along with the velvet haired Cat.

_"What's going on muchacha," she heard a voice chuckle from behind her. She spun around with a confused look._

_ "M-me?" Tori stammered while pointing to her chest._

_ "Uh, yeah you," Andre laughed at her as she began to turn red all of the sudden and hide her cheeks. "You startin' the sixth grade here?"_

_ "Yeah…are you?"_

_ "__Yep. Name's Andre…Andre Harris," he introduced himself with a bright smile. His dreadlocks swayed from side to side as he turned his head. _

_ "Tori…Tori Vega," she babbled and shook his hand._

_ "Well Tori, I think we'd better get some lunch out in the quad. I'm starvin' and I've got some people that would love to meet you." _

That was the day she met all of her close friends…Cat…Andre…Kendall…Carly…Jo…Amanda…Kacey…Suzie…Moze…Lulu…True…and as the years went on…they just grew closer like a tight-knit family away from home. They meant everything to her and hearing their names and deaths was…was too much.

"Carlos and Suzie were gonna go to an Arts school too. For photography go figure!" Beck chuckled as he thought about everyone. "Kendall and James will probably get a scholarship for basketball and play for varsity…that'll be pretty legit."

"It would…Kacey and Carly said that they would be going to college and start studying child psychology to become schoolteachers…" Tori shared her friends dreams while staring up at the birds flying ever so gracefully in the sky.

"Wow…I never would have guessed. Zander said that he'd probably want to go off and train hard in martial arts so that he could be hardcore MMA legend. He's pretty crazy when it comes to all that stuff Tori. Um…oh, Josh was looking into videogame designing…that's kind of cool I think," Beck sighs and feels nostalgia wash over him. Josh…he's described by many of the girls as a 'Teddy Bear'. He was always so kind and caring to everyone he met and was one of Gibby's only friends…only close guy friend actually. Josh always played videogames with the poor outcast and had a great time doing it.

He was obsessed with galaxy Wars though…

_"Look! I got a mint condition figure of princess Oblongada! Mint Condition!" he cheered while running over to Gibby who was sitting alone at his desk. _

Josh…was always there to make sure Gibby never felt alone…

"Teddy bear…" Tori laughed, thinking about Josh. Katniss sat there in an irritated state but couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay…I hate to crush your little dreamfest. But oonce we escape…we'll basically be labeled as fugitives of the law!" Beck felt like he was sinking deep into the ground and felt terrible.

"You mean…we'll just be running from the government our whole lives? We won't have normal lives once we go back?" Tori said with a disappointed tone.

"'Fraid so…" Katniss sighed in utter disappointed while looking at her backpack. She reached into it and took out her supplied bread rations, sniffing its warmth and aroma into her nostrils deeply. "Anyone want some lunch?"

Strangely…bread reminded Katniss of someone special…someone she cared about more than anything or anyone.

Beck and Tori raise themselves up and begin to stare at the other item Katniss brought out from her bag. A bottle of jam and some cooked meat. Their mouths watered from the beautiful sight and they started to smile, licking their lips for preparation.

"Lucky for you guys, I hunt. I got a lot of practice with my dad when I was younger so while you're with me…you won't have to worry about starving," she grinned after placing the food on a cloth as if they were about to have a picnic. "Got a deer up in the southern mountains this morning and cooked him to perfection before that whole crazy class representative mishap."

Beck and Tori stuffed their hungry mouths with the food…even though their hands were beyond disgusting. Who cares…they haven't eaten for hours and even then it was just a few nibbles of bread. Tori felt the deer meat leak a bit of grease and sent it dripping down her well formed chin.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Katniss chuckled. The ither two nodded their heads making strange grunting noises like they were trying to say, "Yes! Thank You Katniss! You are our savior!"…okay maybe not at that exaggerating level.

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 12:23 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

**Kendall's POV**

"God! Do you think we…we should have let him in!" Carly cries while sitting in the chair in a trembling state. I feel an overwhelming amount of guilt rush over me. We could have saved them both…Kirby and Molly. If only…if only we persisted!

"How do we know he didn't shoot Molly?" Logan suggests while sitting in the corner with his brown eyebrows raised. James shakes his head and probably feels just as bad as I do.

"Maybe he did…maybe he didn't," I finally say in a loud voice. I feel all eyes focus on me; they all stare intensely at me. Sometimes…it's rough being the leader…oh well. "All that matters is that we stick together and devise a plan to escape. Logan…any ideas?" Logan raises his head like a dog after its name's been mentioned.

"Oh! Well, basically what I'm theorizing is that we could try and disable these collars, but that could take some serious technical software."

"Why?" James asks while doing a hair flip to get his sandy bangs out of his eyes.

"Because…this program is tightly monitored by a government mandated hard-drive. It'll take years to get through their wall and crash the system…" Logan trailed off and realized his plan wasn't going to work after all. Shit! What now? Our whole class is being massacred and here we are in a comfortable little lighthouse…

Think Kendall Knight, think. _The court is filled…only three seconds…what last second play do you wanna make?_

"What we need…is to gather more people for our alliance!" Carly cheers from her kitchen chair. Her eyes twinkling with hope. She is always so positive…so kind and optimistic. How does she do it?

"I agree completely with Carly! Anyone else?" James blurts out while raising his muscular arm…even though there is no need to. James has always been the least intelligent of the four but we all adore him.

_"Hey Kenny! Wanna play Mutant Teenage Ninja Turtles?" James cried from my lawn. This happened over ten years ago…it was moments like these that meant the most…_

_ "Definitely! I call being Raphael!"_

_ "Okay…then I'll be Donatello!"_

_ "But…I don't like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Logan whined in his blue button up shirt and khakis. "You know that my mommy doesn't want me to play rough because of my anxiety…"_

_ "Your anxie-whatty?" James blurted while rubbing his small hands on the back of his neck. __Logan sighed in disbelief and shook his head at the brunette._

_ "Whatty! I wanna play!" Carlos cheered while running up the lawn with his short little legs. _

"But…we don't know who we can trust…remember what we saw last night?" I tell them with concern. I remember it clearly. We all came back to the school to wait for James…and we saw the worst thing ever.

_"Aw, Sorry Gibs but…you gotta give the people what they want," _

Nelson shot and killed poor ol' Gibby…maybe even Jo…my good hearted ex…

_"Welcome…to the Nelson Baxter Killing Spree ladies and gents!"_

It was actually starting…my friends were all dying!

"Kendall's right…when we need to think carefully about who we let in here!" Logan says with furrowed eyebrows. Cat nodded in agreement while clutching her Mickey close to her chest. The eyes of the doll looked innocent and pure…just like her.

"Maybe we can…have auditions," Cat suggested with an adorable little smile.

"Auditions?" James laughs at how naïve she is.

"Carlos?" I call over to the couch that sat quietly against the light blue wall in the sparkling kitchen. He snaps from his daze and fixes his tired eyes on me, looking more lost than ever.

"Yeah…w-what's up?" he stammers with exhaustion in his voice.

"Who do you think we should let in?" James asks with a beaming smile as he holds his basketball in triumph. James the basketball noob…ha ha!

"Uh…I don't mind. Really, let whoever you want in here. If you trust them…I trust them too," Carlos beams with a famous 'Garcia' smile to top it off. A Garcia smile was a smile that only Carlos could do. It's a smile filled with joy, happiness and life…something Carlos always had ever since I met him.

"Thanks 'Litos…" Hm…I can't put my finger on it. But something seems off about Carlos…does it have something to do with…Beck?

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 12:37 P.M. (Deserted Island: Clinic)**

**Stevie's POV**

After finally wrapping my 'pain in the ass' leg, I decide to take off from this clinic and head north due to the horrible fact that H8 would become a danger zone…and most likely someone would be bound to hide out in this place. The clinic reeks of disinfectant and even a bit of 'chemicals'…used for bodies disgustingly. I just can't wait to get the hell out of here! After hearing Suzie's cries over the megaphone like that…I feel even more determined to escape, in their honor. Wait! First…I have to find Zander! That's my top priority right now…nothing else.

"Zander…please God…let him live until the end with me," I close my eyes and smile up to my savior, The Lord. My mother is insanely devoted to God…so devoted that we have an entire month dedicated to worshiping him in our calendar… Mom…how is she taking this? How are any of our parents handling this? How are the dead ones' parents-

"Stop Stevie! Stop filling your head with this crap! You have to stuff to do…" I scold myself coldly and look down at the clean bandages on my bronze thigh. Much, much better than before if you ask me…

I smirk and head out the doors, my switchblade is tucked and well hidden behind the hem of my skirt. "Time to find the boy I need," I whisper to myself in a quiet tone, squatting down and shifting over to the side of the wall. Don't want to get another arrow in me…that would just piss me off!

"Let's move Stevie," I take off into the woods with my duffle bag hanging on my left shoulder and my satchel on my right. The blue beanie that he gave me is still nestled perfectly on my auburn hair…Zander…I will find you…

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 12:49 P.M. (Deserted Island: Low Plains)**

As Jake continued to type wildly on his laptop, Andre sat near a thick bush and watched him while resting his tired head in his palm. "Molly…Kirby…Kev-" Andre felt tears spring to his eyes after saying the axe wielding boy's name. Out of any guy, Kevin was the closest to him…he did everything with him. Little did Andre know…Kevin secretly held a grudge against him.

"K-Kevin…Kevin," Andre began to cry and let tears fall onto the fresh ground. The bugs around them actually died down a little so it was finally quiet for once…

"Andre…don't focus on that man…you couldn't do anything to save him," Jake told him while tapping the keys in millisecond intervals. Sure, it came off as harsh but Jake couldn't be concerned about others right now. Andre sat in the lush grass; his neck was drenched with sweat from the intense heat that came with the late morning. Luckily, it passed and left a fantastic current of refreshing air that breezed through the island and its sturdy trees. "Besides…he's…probably…looking down…at you…right now…with a huge smile on…his goofy lookin' face," Jake laughed while trying to focus intently.

"Yeah…you're probably right Jake," Andre wiped his eyes with his dry thumb and began to breathe deeply. "Ya know? Amanda…I was sittin' right next to her…I watched her…when that knife was stuck straight in her-"

"Andre stop! Don't over think it man! You'll wind up dying from insanity! Don't dwell on it. We can't save 'em all dude. Suzie, Moze, Jo or even Mindy…we just can't alright," Jake twisted his head over his should and snapped at Andre with friendly…advice.

"Can we save any of them? Any?"

"I…I don't know. I honestly don't," Jake sighed while bringing his motivated face back to the computer screen. Andre bent over and felt the grass slide beneath and in-beneath his dark fingers. "I bet…she didn't even see it comin'. Amanda looked…surprised when she died…I guess that's the best way. You know bro? Not expecting it..."

"Dude…you've got nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't know what was gonna happen did you? Did you?" Jake cried with his dark brown eyes glued intensely on the screen. Andre shook his head and felt his dreads wiggle like a fish's tail while they were pulled back.

"Mike…and Beck they…did something about it! Did you see the riot little Mike caused?" Jake felt warm from the thought as he pictured everyone standing up against that bastard Mr. Eikner. But…Mike was gone and nothing could change that.

"Mike's dead Andre…Beck came close too you know. Dumb fool almost got himself killed-"

"But they were so…so brave!" Andre beamed as he pictured what Beck and Mike did in the classroom that night.

_"You're a fucking asshole! You honestly think we'll all subject to this crap!"_

"Mike…was so fearless and…and he wasn't scared of anyone! He cared too much."

Jake sat there…actually not typing…and pondered the things Andre just said. He simply shook his head lightly before turning back to his computer. "That doesn't matter now…he's dead and we're still playing this damn game…well, some of us are at least."

"No…I'm going to avenge him…Mike. I'll avenge him…and Amanda…Kevin too! I'll avenge them all!" Andre shouted into the thick treetops that heavily blocked the sunrays.

"What! Don't be a moron," Jake laughed while staring into Andre's rage filled eyes.

"It's not- I'm not a moron! I mean it Jake! I'm gonna do this! I'll take it to me grave if I freakin' have to!" Andre snapped back with a smile of hope…He laid back on the ground and stretched his sweaty limbs to feel the small breezes that passed through the thick vegetation.

"Andre…dude that's…" Jake whispered with a proud grin. "That's impressive my man, who knew you had that much kick in ya."

"Ah shut up you geek!" Andre barked as he stared up into the solid leaves that obstructed the view of the beautiful sky. Oh man…did he miss seeing that sky. _Beep. Boop. Bop. Beep. Beep. _

The laptop began shrilling like an animal with beeping sounds that shrieked from the speakers. Jake leapt up onto his red Nike shoes and darted over to the laptop with an ecstatic grin. Andre stared at him in complete confusion as the blonde began typing again.

"Jake? What's going on-"

"You remember these little fuckers?" Jake spoke quickly while pointing to his collar assuming that Andre could it and he could see Andre's. Andre looked at the silver metal band and nodded slowly. "Well…in order to get any plan into immediate action, these collars have to be disabled. Mostly because they monitor everything we're up to which will make it just a million times harder…so-" Jake paused real quick and revealed the hacking software on the screen to Andre as it went to work. "So in order to keep our heads from being blown the fuck up…I'm using this software to hack into those pansies' systems and rewire the collar data…just like rewriting the menu for lunch at school."

Andre began to get a hopeful feeling to rise in his stomach.

"So…you going to back down Harris?" Jake mocked with his pale arms crossed. The fabric lightly brushing as he did do.

" B-back down? No way! I'll stick by until the end! You hear me bro?" Andre cried as he high-fived Jake with a relieving chuckle coming out.

"Great to hear that…partner." Jake grinned back at him.

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Okay! So... What do you think? Reviews would be much apprciated and hope you like this chapter! :D Woohoo! So many alliances are going on!**


	19. Good and Bad Luck

**Hey guys! Hope your liking the story this far. I really appreciate the reviews by the way :D If you read don't be afraid to post your opinions...unless they're negative though or mean :) Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 1:06 P.M. (Deserted Island: Inner Woodland)**

Peaceful serenity in the woods started to wash over the three kids as the afternoon pressed on. The birds in the trees began singing beautifully while the leaves blew softly in the breeze. If you listened closely enough, you could even hear the calm white waves come rumbling up to the shore.

Ever since they ate that delicious lunch, Tori and Beck never felt more at ease since they arrived at this island knocked out with metal bands around their necks. Speaking of which… Beck raised his fingers up to it and hooked his index finger underneath the collar, feeling his moist neck. With a look of disgust, he wiggled it a few times causing it to make a few clanking sounds.

"Uh, if we escape…wouldn't we need to get these things taken care of?" Beck asks, still playing with it like it was scab.

"Would you stop that," Katniss sighed causing Beck to bring his hands down slowly, "Keep doing that and you'll blow like a firecracker…" Beck shivered from the thought and really felt helpless…They had no one else. They couldn't even find anyone else.

_Beck! Don't give up! Remember your promise to Mike! Protect her…protect her at all costs, _the determined boy thought fiercely and let motivation take its course. "You didn't answer me…" Beck says with his voice a lot stronger. He was back and ready to fight these government morons.

"Hmph!" Katniss scoffed with a smile at how much Beck has changed suddenly. "Basically we can't. These damn things," Katniss flicked the edge of her collar with the tip of her well filed nail, "Track our every move…with these on, we're pretty much screwed if we try to escape."

"Well…then how do we get out of here?" Tori sighed while touching the cold metal around her neck with her trembling fingers. Katniss tossed her deadly spear over to her bag and grimaced with her eyes focused on her hands.

"We're going to have to team up…that's all we can do. What about that one kid…Jake? Jake right?" Katniss said his name slowly to get a nod of approval from the other two.

"Yeah…Jake! He's a major hacker Katniss! One time he brought the entire school system down and changed everyone's grades just before report cards were due!" Beck laughed with excitement. "Sure he got suspended for a whole month but…he's someone we can definitely count on!" Katniss knit her eyebrows together and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Jake! Yeah…Katniss he's amazing. He's like the next Bill Gates! You'll like him Katniss, you two have a lot in common," Tori chimed in while leaning forward with her hands buried in the grass roots. Beck looked over at the Latina girl and grinned.

"Definitely. He…he'll know exactly what to do. I just know! Plus, you two have the same attitudes kind of," Beck flashed a determined smile before turning to Katniss who was thinking about it intently. "…Well?"

The olive toned girl looked up and nodded once with a grin. "So…you want to look for this Jake kid or what?" she said while leaping to her feet and grabbed her bags. She slung them around her shoulders in one try and stared Beck and Tori's faces. "Well…do you?"

Tori smiled and began laughing while Beck smirked with his fists raised in triumph and nodded frantically. "Wait about Kendall? I heard that he gathered a big group and they're hiding out somewhere," Tori whispered into Beck's ear with her eyes wide with hope.

"Seriously? Damn! Well…first let's find Jake and the others, and then we'll try and meet up with Kendall and his group. Okay?"

Tori nodded with a huge smile and threw her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could. "You've got to be the coolest guy I know," she said with her head over his shoulder. Her hair chocolate colored hair tickled Beck's golden nose and made him grin with happiness. Katniss stood near a swaying tree that was as thin as a supermodel with a funny look on her face.

"Are you two lovebirds ready yet?" she chuckled while shaking her head. Her jet black hair, flew in the braid she had like the tail of a horse.

"Y-Yeah! Hey! We…uh…we aren't like…um…Gosh Katniss were not!" Tori stammered while brushing her hair back with frantic strokes. Her cheeks tinted with cherry red color. Beck smiled at her and patted her back which caused her to jump.

"C'mon Tor' we've got a hardcore team to make."

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 1:28 P.M. (Deserted Island: Small Shrine)**

Ever since this morning, fashionable diva True Jackson wasn't able to trust anyone. After hearing all the horrid screaming and blaring gunshots erupt all over the island like a terrifying horror filled ride, True decided to trust no one…except her bestie…the one and only Lulu Johnson. Last night, True was running through the forest until she felt a strong hand grab her and after she spun around and pointed her gun violently at the attacker…she saw a group of five people…five! It was Kendall, Carly, Cat, Logan and James…all standing there with guns…Guns and Knives! Calling her over in a whisper.

"Come on True! You can trust us girl!" Carly Shay the bubbly cheerleader with wavy brown hair begged from within the trees.

_No…can't trust you…can't trust you…you have weapons…you-you'll kill True, _the dark skinned girl thought with tears springing to her fearful eyes._ True can't trust anyone…anyone! Except…except Will and Lu…Lulu is my bestie…_

"True…come on! We can figure this out together! We're all friends, you're safe with us," Kendall said with reassurance in his voice while offering a helping hand out to her shaking body.

_Nu-uh! True Jasckson ain't trustin' nobody! Nobody! You'll kill me once I have my back turned…I'm…I-I'm sure of it!_

After backing away from them, True sped off in a hurry ignoring the calls from behind her that came from the 'trustworthy' group. She didn't know where to go, but she didn't care…as long as she felt safe. That's all that mattered.

Now, True was running through the woods with her gun tightly gripped in her well polished fingers. The bright purple nails on her fingers were chipped here and there and her hair was absolutely everywhere…she looked like hadn't slept for days.

"Where…where will True go!" she huffed while moving her legs as far as they could take her. "Andre? No! Not trustworthy enough…not even Beck…maybe-no not them! Not Kacey! Who…who can I turn to…True feels so lonely!" the hysterical girl cried while crunching the dead leaves beneath her running feet.

She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and panted while holding the deadly pistol close to her heaving chest. It felt strange…True's never handled a gun in her life. All she's ever done was help design clothes with her mom and aid her dad in his DJ business…never has she fired a gun. She didn't want to…but she couldn't even think straight. Her head throbbed excessively as the voices filled her head.

_"True! Why can't you just trust us!" _

_ "Yeah! We were there for you and now…we're dying because you aren't helping us. You're bad True! You're a bad, bad friend."_

"No…I…don't know what to do you guys," she sobbed while holding her head from all the voices spinning around in her mind like a carousel ride. She then clutched the gun and held it to her side with the barrel pointing at the ground while touching the locket on her neck. She popped it open and admired the picture inside of it, Will Smith…her idol. His face smiled brightly from the locket and up at True and said, "Hey True…what up with the sad face girl?"

"Will…I'm so scared! I-I don't wanna die! Not here…not like this!" True bawled into her hands that contained the shiny locket.

"Don't cry baby…you want me to sing your favorite jam? Summertime?"

"Yeah…please! I-I want you to protect me Will! You'll protect True right? Right?" in reality…the picture didn't respond. That would be crazy…but True believed it was talking back to her like a regular person. Her blurry eyes from the tears fell onto the picture and she said, "Hey, Will? Should I have joined Kendall? No…they would have killed me…killed you too Will! Kill us both!"

True felt a clear stream of tears begin to flow down her stained cheeks again and breathed slowly. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be at home with her mom…her mom would be working on a design for her company right now. She would be sewing and drawing the structure onto a large notepad with a concentrated face while her dad sat in his famous lounge chair, sorting his music CDs for the next gig he would get. True would be sitting down on the couch…watching _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _with curlers in her hair while she did her nails…

"Please…Will, I need you…I feel like I'm losing mind. I feel like I'm going crazy!" she cried frantically at the picture. Just then, a sound rustled from behind her and she felt a tightening feeling rise in her chest. She turned around and fired her pistol in a state of panic… it was the poor cat that Tori and Beck ran into. "K-Kitty?" True mumbled with her mouth open as wide as a book.

The cat groaned in pain as it collapsed into the bushes with a bloody wound on the side of its bony body…_Did I kill it! D-Did I? Will…did you see? I had to though! Could have gotten True!_

Not being able to handle all the stress that was overwhelming her, True took off again with her bags and ran. She left the cat…left it for dead as it continued to groan from within the bushes.

"That! That could have been a person True! Could have had a gun…or knife! Knife True! Stab you dead!" she screamed with hot tears flooding her eyes as she ran over the stiff leaves. "True has to be careful…True has to shoot anyone! Anyone one she meets! N-no m-mercy…or else…or else True will end up dead…DEAD!" True continued to cry out in third person as her breathing radically increased again. "I can't Will…I just can't!"

_Take a bath…do my hair…do my nails and face…hot cocoa…mom…dad…Fresh Prince…Will! No mercy! Shoot them all dead! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot True! _

Tears were pouring down the poor girl's cheeks now and the lid of her locket containing the picture of her celebrity interest, Will…swung violently around her neck (Side to side…up, down, up again).

_No damn Mercy or I will be killed! Will…Shoot! Mom…Dad. Shoot! Shoot! A brand new record for this stupid game!_

It was official…True Jackson was losing her poor mind.

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 1:47 P.M. (Deserted Island: High School Classroom)**

Now that the announcements were over Mr. Eikner was able to sit back in his comfortable leather computer chair…and enjoy eating a nice double cheeseburger. He knew that children were starving or scavenging for food out there…but he didn't care. He was hungry and needed something greasy and delicious.

"Hey! Lieutenant!" Mr. Eikner boomed from his desk in the front while chewing viciously on a bite of his burger. The lieutenant looked over from his position in the classroom and widened his eyes. His serious face was bathed in the afternoon sunlight.

"Yes sir?" he asked from his spot near the door. All the desks were lined up straight and neat again, blood stains were scrubbed off of the floors and walls thoroughly so that there was no trace of Amanda or Mike's bodies. The only thing that could be heard in the room besides the obnoxious chewing from the teacher was the quiet air blowing diligently from the vents overhead.

"Can you run a scan for me?"

"A scan? On whom sir?" the lieutenant asked in confusion. Usually teachers never ran scans on the students unless it was completely mandatory.

"Run a scan on Zander Robinson, Male number twelve, would you?" Mr. Eikner said with joyful grin.

"Uh, yes sir…" the lieutenant paced over to the computer that still had twenty-five blinking numbers flashing wildly on the screen. "Um…Zander Robinson sir?"

"Yes…now hurry and give the report," he urged impatiently while wiping a drop of ketchup off of the side of his mouth. The lieutenant nodded in response before typing the keys at fast pace…not quite at Jake's speed though.

"He's right by sector…H3 sir by the southern mountains. He's just…running," he announced in a solemn tone.

"Running? Yawn…what a bore. I wish he would show the audience what he's capable of already…earn him a few fans you know? By the way…who do you believe is going to win this year lieutenant?" Mr. Eikner stared at the soldier awaiting an answer.

"Oh, uh…most likely…Camille Roberts sir. She's already racked up a vicious body count of six already," he answered back in admiration.

"Yes…our little drama queen. Hmph! Well in my opinion…I believe Lucy is going to win. Ah yes, the little angel of death!" Mr. Eikner burst with sick sounds of laughter. The soldiers stood there unnerving and felt their insides lurch. This guy even scared a group of government soldiers…

"Any who…" the lieutenant interrupted the teacher's strange trance. "Zander's been on the move for quite a while…like he's looking for someone-"

"Of course he's looking for someone you dope!" shouted the man from his oak wood desk; his cheeseburger crushing beneath his thick fingers. "You know how kids are these days with there crushes and infatuations…but, I must say that Zander knows how to pick them," he stared at Stevie's class photo that hung on the board, clean of an X to signify her death. She gave a small smirk to the camera and narrowed her eyes as if she were giving an intimidating glare.

"But sir…she…she could kill him," the lieutenant blabbed while slowly walking back to his post.

"I don't think so…she's probably doing the exact same thing. Teens need to get that comfort somewhere."

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 2:15 P.M. (Deserted Island: Southern Mountains)**

Stevie stuck her head carefully out into the open from the bushes she was carefully maneuvering through. She then flew into the dark shadow of a tree trunk in order to keep herself from being seen due to the fact that it was broad daylight that illuminated the island.

"Alone…alone and it's never felt so…somewhat good," she muttered to herself before picking up a pile of pebbles that were huddled next to the base and roots of the tree. She looked at them with a smirk before tossing them out in front of her and waited to see if she could hear or see anyone up ahead…nothing. Thank God.

"All clear Stevie…" she whispered to herself, "Now…let's go find ourselves a muai thai boxing freak." She giggled after thinking of who she was discreetly talking about. She strode up the steep hills that lead to the mountain peak in extreme caution while looking down at her bandaged thigh once in a while to check if anything looked wrong like infection or another crossbow being lodged into it again…

The dark green trees grew closer together as the mountain went on and Stevie couldn't help but glance in every direction with extreme caution. She gripped the handle of her switchblade and looked behind her slender shoulder to check for any undesirable classmates…none.

Her energy was a little low thanks to her small lunch of dining bread. Bon appetite! And a tiny swig of water…but the heat had finally passed and the humidity dropped splendidly and Stevie couldn't be more grateful about that. The breeze felt great against Stevie's face as she continued her hike up the dark green mountain. Stevie, as mentioned before, was on the school's track team and is the best runner and sprinter on the team. She had a fantastic sense for distances but now…she wasn't going to go off with such carelessness. The tension was too high and anyone could be a killer. Stevie wasn't going to take any chances.

Gibby fell perfect in that category. Stevie glanced down at her wrapped thigh as she thought back on the grim circumstance. She couldn't just go off and start trusting her classmates.

No…that would be suicide. She already disliked Lucy the first day she laid eyes on her and her pathetic group of followers…however, Molly was already pronounced dead on the noon report…

_Maybe they all figured out that they're a bunch lying sluts and turned on one another_, Stevie thought with a frown as she ascended a steep rocky hill. As she reached the top, her agitated breathing became awkward since her throat kept pressing against the piece of metal around her slim throat.

"Curse these godforsaken…" Stevie hissed while tugging at it but suddenly stopped after realizing one important thing that Mr. Eikner had told them on the first night.

"_Pulling at it may trigger it as well so please don't do that either."_

"Shit…this thing hurts," she placed her hands back to her side and snarled from the chaffing it caused. Not only was it suffocating, but it dug deep into her throat like a pair of ugly robot claws. Oh well…Stevie couldn't sit here and bitch about it, she had to continue…she had to get moving. Wait…what's that?

Stevie sank into the shadows of a nearby tree after hearing a rustling noise from one of the thickets ahead of her. "Dear God…no, let it be Zander…please…let it be him," Stevie muttered to herself while keeping the blade close to her with closed eyes. But it wasn't, and when she opened her eyes…she wished that everything would end right there.

It was a guy alright, but it wasn't Zander…it wasn't anyone that Stevie wanted to associate herself with. The boy turned around and revealed his sick face…it was Nelson Baxter, that sick perv.

"Shit! Of all people! Why this jerk?" Stevie hissed while moving out of the shadows. She knew that he would find her one way or another, so it would be best if she just dealt with him right now…head on.

"Steve…is that you?" his face contorted into something that resembled innocent…too bad he wasn't. He would have been believable if he weren't some girl crazy sex addict, ah well. Stevie hated this kid's guts. Every girl probably did considering he probably groped or made some sort of unwanted advance towards them.

"I…I-I! You'd better get out here! It's gonna get ugly if you don't!" the smaller boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

_Moron…could he be more obvious. _Stevie thought with an irritated look…if he had a gun, he would have shot her down by now…what's the catch. She took more hesitated steps into the broad daylight where he could see her perfectly. The golden leaves that were scattered all over the mountain crunched beneath her feet once she stopped and stared into the class pervert's eyes.

"Whoa…I hit the jackpot!" Nelson groaned in sick pleasure. This guy was disgusting…straight up nasty. His eyes stared directly into hers like daggers about to stab their prey and licked his lips. "Oh yeah…"  
"Keep it down you idiot. Maybe you really want some female company but I'm not in the mood," Stevie hissed at him while walking closer with her weapon close intact.

"Listen to you! The same snotty-ass beotch…"

_Ugh…goddamn idiot!_ Stevie painfully thinks to herself while Nelson holds up a strange gun. _Wait…a crossbow? Where in the hell did he get that?_ Nelson had an extremely tight grip on the crossbow has he set it right on Stevie. All she did was walk as slowly as she could around him as he kept a lustful eye on her.

"Look Nelson," she bluntly says to him with a roll of her eyes. It's all about the attitude when it comes to fending off guys like him… "I'm not looking for a fight alright. So if you'd just put that thing down-"

"Ha! Do I look like an idiot to you?"

"…I don't think you want me to answer that. Now, be a good boy and try not to kill yourself with that okay…where did you get that anyway?" she folded her arms in an intimidating fashion while finishing her comment. Nelson grinned in a sleazy way as he gestured towards the weapon in his hands.

"This little beauty? Let's just say that I'm borrowing it permanently," he growled with a sick smile. Stevie widened her eyes a bit as if she were shocked. Of course the poor boy lost it that night and sure…she was ticked about him landing her leg with a bolt but still…Nelson had no right to do that to him. "That's right Baskara…I killed someone already. Don't think that you're any different!"

_Hmm,_ Stevie thought in her mind as she darted her eyes in every direction, looking for a little way out._ Okay…he has that dumb thing pointed at me now…but if I dodge it, then I can make a run for it right? It takes a little while to reload that thing doesn't it? Yeah…it's definitely possible Stevie! There is no way…I'm taking another one of those things into my body…no damn way!_

Stevie slowly planted another foot onto the dirt covered earth with her eyes glued to Nelson in order to anticipate his next move. Then another. Then another. Then-

"Another step and I send this thing right into your fuckin' skull!"

_Hmph! How gentleman like…_

Nelson's teeth were like a hyena's when he barred them at her. His sandy brown hair swept over his eyes and his dark brown eyes were almost bulging from their sockets.

"What was that? Sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly…did you just say that if I try and escape…you'll shoot?" she asked in a low tone that sent shivers down Nelson's spine.

"L-Look Stevie…I don't wanna hurt you. I uh…just think that we could be allies…you know? Team up," he gave the carefree shrug to indicate that it was all good now. Something all guys do when they think they're being smart. It pissed Stevie off. She couldn't stand him at all.

_First you threaten me and gawk at me like a vulture…then you actually have the nerve to ask me this? Disgusting little pig!_

"Hmph…I'm fine. Thanks for the little offer though. Maybe you should go to someone who actually wants to be around you…oh yeah, that'd leave you with absolutely no one huh?" she slyly grinned as Nelson's face quickly twisted in anger at her remark. _Got_ _him! Got him right where it hurts…good work girl!_

"What…but I…have the perfect weapon."

"It's not the weapon…I'll just leave it at that and let you figure the rest out."

She suddenly heard something click and spun her head around. His finger was right on the trigger…ready to pull at any given second. Stevie stopped dead in her tracks while clutching her weapon…ready to pounce at any given moment with it.

"I've…I've decided that this little game is a race. And I'm playing to win!" his eyes were large and filled with insanity.

"So…how do you expect me to join you with that thing stuck in my face moron?"

"Wait! So you won't try to escape?" Nelson spoke in a calmer…and fake laid back tone. Stevie just kept her eyes glued to the arrow just a feet or two from her face and fixed a glare on him.

"Just put it down.

"So you won't ru-"

"Are you deaf! Just put that stupid thing down you idiot!" this caused him to jump back a little and stare wide eyed at her in fear but he quickly regained that fake image as the laid back ladies man, right after. Nelson hesitantly lowered his weapon as Stevie carefully held her switchblade in her hand that was tucked underneath her arm while crossing both of them.

"You know…I always thought you were one of the hottest girls in our class," the pervert licked his lips while staring down at her toned thighs. It was enough to make anyone want to barf.

"…Yeah, and?" Stevie snapped while looking up in annoyance. She really hated him. Hated him with a deliberate passion.

"And…stay with me Stevie…we could really click," he smoothly said with arched eyebrows.

_Is he for real! Ugh! God what…what a sicko!_

Stevie shrugged her shoulders in a careless fashion before turning around…or instead backing away with a small frown.

"Sorry…but I'd rather not. Besides, why don't you just do us all a favor and turn that thing on yourself. The coward's way out, right Nelson? You're just a filthy rat! You're playing this game like a sleazy rodent!"

"Shut up! A woman obeys her man! Hear me bitch? Now strip down!"

Stevie's eyes went wide in disgust after hearing what just came from his mouth.

"So…the truth is revealed. Ah, now there's the Nelson we all know and hate! The perv…the wannabe rapist."

"I've already killed Stevie! Don't think I won't do the same to you!" their voices were growing louder and louder as they argued. At this rate, someone was bound to find and kill them by surprise.

"Look, just drop that useless thing and let me go…or else." She paused dramatically while taking a few steps towards him.

"Or…or else what?" Nelson stuttered while holding his weapon for dear life.

"Or else I'll assume your deadly, and kick your pathetic little ass. I'll gut you like the gross pig you are. You've been warned…" Stevie let a scary smirk spread across her face which sent knives into Nelson's soul.

"Cut the crap!" he barked while standing his ground. "D-did you know I played soccer? Yeah…I was the best on my team growing up and if you look at it in a soccer player's perspective…It's all the same. All comes down to scoring a goal."

"So, we went from raping to soccer playing huh? Well, personally I've always found Track to be the ideal sport," she grinned with her eyes narrowed at him while bringing out her blade. Slowly but ever so fearlessly.

_C'mon perv. Let's keep this convo going. I'll get you soon enough. _

"Yeah…you're the best runner they've got huh? Fastest girl in school. Garside's star runner…well, star runner…think you can outrun an arrow?" he laughed hideously with his red finger trembling madly on the black trigger. With that, Stevie chuckled and ducked to the ground in a split second. She then grabbed a handful of moist red dirt mixed with rock and tossed it right into his face disgusting face.

"Watch me perv!" she shouted before jetting off through the trees.

"Gah! You little!" Nelson frantically wiped at his face and pulled the trigger. Sending a full speed arrow…right for her. "You'll ber dead soon enough!"

**25 Students Remaining**

* * *

**What did you think? Will everyone finally team up? What do you think of True! How about the stand off between Nelson and Stevie! Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in a review! Stay tuned to find out what happens next...will Stevie live...or die!**


	20. Battle of Honor

**Ahh! Time to find out what will happen between Stevie and Nelson!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 2:46 P.M. (Deserted Island: Southern Mountains)**

"C'mon Stevie! You gotta outrun that bastard!" Stevie panted while dashing through the trees. She felt like she was on top of the world as the wind rushed past her face and through her hair with each long stride. She had managed to successfully cover over 20 meters and still ran home free with a triumphant grin on her intelligent face.

_I did it! I made it! Take that Nelson…you disgusting asshole! W-wait what?_

Stevie screamed in overwhelming pain after feeling a piercing blow go right through her other 'untouched thigh' while she was in midair. _Damn! Are you fucking kidding me!_

As she stumbled on her now fresh wounded leg, her face grazed the side of a rough barked tree and landed into the pile of golden leaves with a thud. "Ugh!"

"Today…is not my lucky day. I guess arrows find me attractive," Stevie hissed after cracking a grim joke. She observed the arrow sticking from the back of her bloody thigh and twisted around slowly while taking sharp breaths through her clenched teeth. She then touched the side of her face that hit the jagged tree bark and widened her eyes in anger. Her perfect face…had a rough cut on it. That son of bitch!

"That asshole! He…he scarred my face!" she growled in complete rage. For some strange reason, Stevie found her face way more important than her gushing leg…I guess looks matter when you're trying to impress a guy you like…

Red blood dripped from the impaling arrow and onto the leaves like an irritating water drop continuously falling from the faucet.

"What is up with all these damn arrows?" she barked while gripping the tail of it while it stayed in her body. She really didn't want to pull it out…not after all the pain from last time…but she knew that if she didn't, the jerk would catch up to her and finish her off, or worse…touch her! Can't let that happen now can we?

"Ya see?" it was Nelson's disgusting voice that trailed its way into Stevie's ears. She whipped her head around in complete irritation and growled at him. "Here I am…tryin' to be a nice guy. I just wanted a little action baby…what? Are you a virgin? God…you are aren't you?"

_…This bastard! Is he kidding me? After all this…he has the goddamn nerve to ask me something as stupid as that?_

"Shut up dipshit…if you wanted some action…should've just brought your used pillow along! Or did it runaway from you also?" Stevie grinned through the pain while awaiting Nelson's angry reaction.

"Damn bitch! After me tagging you like this…you're just gonna try and piss me off even more!"

"Hm…yeah, pretty much. It's not like you have the guts to actually kill me…" Nelson grinned after hearing her say this and threw the crossbow to the side as if it were a piece of worthless garbage. However, Stevie thought that it was probably the dumbest move she's ever seen anyone make. "So…you're just going to throw it away…just like that?"

_ You'll regret putting it down Nelson once I get my hands on it…_

Nelson continued to grin in a creepy fashion that kind of sent shivers down Stevie's cold spine, but she still kept a strong glare on him. Finally, Stevie gets her expected answer once she sees a pair of boxing gloves emerge from Nelson's bag (The same pair that was found in Jo's duffle bag…her designated weapon).

"Wow…I should have known," she sighed with a choked laughed. "Do you honestly believe that you can actually kill me with those you moron?"

Nelson glared at her but kept his haunting smile, "Shut it…" He pulled them over his hands and pounded them together (fist to fist like a traditional boxer). "Let's dance cupcake."

_…This guy has to be on some sort of medication. Seriously? Boxing gloves…just wait until he sees my silver beauty_, Stevie thinks to herself while keeping the switch blade tucked into her armpit until the right moment came. _Just a little closer dumbass…a little closer so I cut shank your stupid behind!_

"Do you have any weapons that…oh I don't know…you didn't steal?"

"Stop provoking me, filthy cunt! It's your fault! You mad me mad! That's why I shot at your sexy little ass."

_ Shithead. He's still making excuses…he's still faking? What a lying piece of dirt…that cockroach! _Stevie continued to glare but moved her healing leg just a little and planted it to the ground while her hands tried to lift her bleeding body up.

"Hold on Baxter!" she spat while holding onto the tail of the arrow. "I guess you're right…not about taking me on in your dirty bed…but about something else."

Nelson stood there offended and confused by what the injured girl said to him, and peeked out from under the boxing gloves in front of his face. "What? Whaddya mean?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

Stevie got a steady grip on the arrow and yanked it straight from her leg.

"GAAAAHH!" she let out piercing scream as the arrow head tore her flesh and let blood gush from the open wound. The pain was astonishing, but Stevie Baskara could handle it. "We'll…play this game. You and me Nelson…just you and me!"

"You…you still can fight back?" Nelson mouth formed an 'O' after watching her relentless defiance.

"Why? Disappointed that I won't let you have your little fantasy with me? Aw…sorry, you said that this was a game right? Fine…I'll be your opponent! I won't dare lose to a complete douche like you! Every inch of me will give 100 percent to make sure your existence…is no more! You got that!" she barked with her eyes narrowed as the blood ran down her well-toned legs. Nelson, however, had his eyes transfixed on her lower half and that ticked her off.

She looked down and realized why. The arrow that punctured her, also tore the side of her skirt and left her bare skin out in the open. The waistband of her underwear even showed.

"Well then, having fun…staring at my panties you little perv?" she smirked while revealing the switchblade; shining it in the sparkling sunlight. Nelson's eyes suddenly averted to the blade with wide eyes and he began to step back in intimidation.

"What? You…You bitch!"

"You want me? Come on! Come at me! But I'll promise you this…I will not lose! You will die a virgin asshole!" she howled while holding the shining blade in front of her. Nelson pursed his lips in anger and lunged right at her.

"SHUT UP!"

_ Steady yourself Stevie…steady…keep your ground and pounce when the right moment comes! _She stood there with her switch blade pointed out in order to make a violent stabbing motion.

Nelson threw the first punch and made a grunting noise as he did so. Stevie widened her eyes once the glove was only inches from her face and leapt backwards a few feet like a cricket. Once she landed, she immediately felt the brute impact surge through her wounded leg and cringed from the pain, clenching her teeth.

Stevie already knew that her leg was probably coated in thick layers of blood but kept her eyes on Nelson, who was grinning in satisfaction. He knew that Stevie was injured and that she probably wouldn't last like this either. On top of that…she was a girl.

As she stood nearly a few meters apart from him, the wind blew harder and carried a few leaves in-between them and around them. The tall oak trees shook their tops and let even more golden leaves shower them as well. Stevie put more support onto her healing leg that was wrapped in order to stand semi-properly. At this rate…she knew that winning was a little out of her reach, but she couldn't lose. She had to give it her all!

A strange sound filled the chilled air but Stevie suddenly realized that the sound was escaping her own lips. She was panting heavily like a tired out dog.

Suddenly Nelson ran right for her and threw all of his weight into another jab that was headed right for her shoulder.

_Remember Stevie…throw off your opponent_, Zander's voice filled her head once she remembered the lesson he had given her on self defense. What other person is better to learn it from than from the master of martial arts. _Throw them off balance…use their power to your advantage._

_ Right…thanks buddy! _Stevie smirked and slid her foot to the side and curved around Nelson which caused a confused look to spread across his face once he missed. She then placed her other foot right in front of him and knocked his chest with her entire arm which threw him right off balance and onto the dirty ground. His face scraped against the ground as he tumbled forward and let his legs dangle above his head as if her were trying to do a failing handstand. He finally fell to the ground with his face still planted in the ground which made Stevie chuckle lowly to herself.

_How does that dirt taste pervert? _

Just then, Nelson leapt up with scars and blood all over his face from the scraping and ran for Stevie. His busted lip trembled from his pure anger once he threw another careful punch.

_This is it!_ She screamed within her mind and began thrust the tip of the blade forward towards his chest. Nelson gasped and smacked Stevie's wrist in response, knocking it from her hands.

"Damn! Damn!" she screamed once she fell to the ground and began to hold her throbbing wrist. It was purple from the sudden punch of the angered idiot, but it distracted him…

Before Stevie could anticipate her next move, she felt a painful blow on her stomach and was thrown into the cold air. Nelson kneed her and sent her flying into the leaf covered ground.

"You bastard! Is that all you've got?" she laughed in-between a series of violent coughs while clutching her stomach on the floor. However, Nelson's eyes were fixed on something else…Stevie's rear.

"What have we here!" he shouted in excitement while toppling onto her.

"You! Get off! What the hell do you think you're-" but she was met with harsh blow to the face which sent stars through her mind. She was dazed by the punch but shook her head and tasted the iron of blood in her mouth.

"Look's like a big mouth! Big mouth for sure!...Hm, wonder what it would be good for?" he chuckled while grabbing Stevie's face and examining it.

_No! Not me…I'd rather die…he'll have to kill me first!_ She thought fiercely while watching Nelson's eyes become overtaken with lust.

"Getting your rocks off fucker! Well, are you? You sick fuck! Just gonna beat a defenseless girl because she doesn't wanna sleep with you? Poor baby…just like when Lulu kicked you in the balls because you tried to assault her in the hallway!" Stevie spat the blood right into his twisted face and smirked at him. "I'd rather die Baxter…rather die than…than have you touch me!"

"You just don't get it! Stupid little!" he suddenly slammed his glove into her cut cheek. Stevie gasped for air and felt a sudden blow go to her face again. "Say it!"

Stevie's eyes watered from the intense pain and began to feel blood ooze from her bruised nose. The jabs continued at a steady pace as Nelson continued to scream "Say it! Say that you want it! Say it!"

_Never…Never will I submit to you! Never! I have to do something!_

"I…wannid!" she said, blood spewing from her mouth as she coughed.

"Oh…you do huh?" Nelson cooed with a sick smile. "I knew you couldn't say no! All girls submit to their men!"

"Alright! I said it! Now stop it! Stop hitting me…please," Stevie cried from underneath him; her eyes were brimmed with tears from the pain and she started to spit up more of the red substance.

"That's what I thought! Not so smart now huh? Huh? Not so big mouthed now that I'm on you like this…you wanted it all along huh? Too bad Zander isn't here to see this…little karate kid," Nelson chuckled darkly while making a baby face. "Zander didn't have the guts to sleep with you…man, he's a big disappointment. Especially since he's close to the hottest thing ever."

Stevie cringed while Nelson stroked her face and breathed slowly onto her cheek while she tried to turn away. She should be mad about all the trash talking going on about her best friend Zander…but she just didn't have the strength left.

_ "Alright girls," Ms. Jallet announced while waving her arms from the backdoors of the school. "Hit the lockers and go back to class."_

_ All twenty-one of the girls had been playing soccer out in the bright green field for PE while the boys were in the warm gym running laps all period…guess the girls got lucky. Stevie was breathing heavily while she wiped the sweat from her glistening forehead and walked over to the metal doors leading to the gym. She loved sports. Usually, many of the girls would just stand around talking…or just whine the whole time. _

_ "I'm serious! She says that it's the best pizza place that's ever been opened downtown."_

_ "For real? I have got to check this out."_

_ "We can go after school if your mom and dad say it's alright."_

_ Hayley had been going on and on about this pizza restaurant all class…but strangely, she didn't talk to Stevie about it._

_ "What're you guys talking about?" Stevie asked after gulping a mouthful of ice cold water down her throat. Both Hayley and Jo looked at one another with fear and began to giggle nervously._

_ "Oh, uh…nothing Stevie," Hayley laughed nicely with a wide smile while turning around with her gym bag._

_ "Yeah…um, you wouldn't really be interested," Jo told her and ran off to the locker room with haste. What is up! Why were they avoiding her…was it because she seemed scary? Whatever._

_ "I guess grabbing a slice of pizza is out of the question then?" Stevie chuckled to herself while walking over as well._

_ "I know right," she heard Lulu say from inside the gym and stood right in the doorway; listening intently. "It's like she thinks that she's better than all of us. Ever try and be nice and talk to her?"_

_ "No…what is she like?" True asked while wiping her sweaty face with a towel. _

_ "She doesn't even say anything back! Talk about high and mighty," Lulu sighed while taking a sip of her water bottle._

_ "Hey!" Stevie said from the doorway causing the two girls to jump in fright. Lulu even gagged on her water and spit it out onto the floor of the gymnasium. "Sorry to interrupt your little fun bash session…"_

_ "Oh uh…hey Stevie…we were um," Lulu rambled while wiping her mouth free of water._

_ "We'll see you back in class…" True finished while rushing off to the locker room with Lulu on her arm. Stevie knew that her classmates had their own opinions about her but sometimes…they were so inconsiderate._

_ After school ended on that spring afternoon, Stevie walked home with Zander with a lot to say…or shout at him._

_ "Can you believe that? I have a soul you know! It's not like I can't hear whatever they say," Stevie ranted while storming down the suburban sidewalk._

_ "Should have told them-" Zander was completely cut off._

_ "Yeah…sure, that'll just make the whole 'high and mighty' thing even more believable!"_

_ "So…you actually care what they think?" Zander asked with a shocked look. Never, in his life has he seen Stevie worry about what others thought about her._

_ "No…it…just…it just makes me so mad," she sighed, looking down at the sunny sidewalk. Cars drove casually on by and turned into various streets while the two friends stood there in a daze. "Zander? Do you think…I'm a little too uptight?"_

_ The martial arts expert stood there with an unbelievable grin on his face once Stevie finished her question._

_ "Stevie. You're the best friend a person can ask for. People just need to realize that and stop basing things off of what they see."_

_ "Oh…don't go all Oprah Winfrey on me," she laughed hysterically as they continued to walk but Zander had a humiliated look on his face._

_ "Hey, hey! I'm just saying…that you have pride in what you do. Nothing bad about it…having pride. We all have pride when it comes to something we love doing," Zander grinned with a peaceful smile on his face. Stevie stopped and looked right at him with an arched eyebrow, but felt a smile etch onto her beautiful face. For some reason, only Zander could do that…make her smile._

_ "Zander…don't go and make this a gushy moment alright!" she teased while elbowing him in the arm._

_ "G-gushy? I-I was just…just trying to be helpful! Was it helpful?" he babbled nervously while watching Stevie hold her stomach from all the laughing._

_ "You may know all that kung fu…but you're still the nicest guy I've ever known. Thanks Zander." She smiled sweetly at him while brushing her hair with her right hand. She clutched onto her satchel, not being able wipe the smile from her face._

_ "You're welcome…precious friend."_

Stevie was still gasping underneath Nelson until she finally came to her senses. Her nails! A girl's best weapon against a rapist… She looked at her bloody fingers and realized that she could some serious damage with her middle finger and thumb. Her memory of Zander sent determination right into her heart.

_No more! No more! NO MORE! _She screamed in her throbbing head while throwing her hands up to his face as he threw the next punch. The fingers dug right into his eye sockets and caused a murderous scream to ring from his throat.

"Get your fucking hands…OFF OF ME!" she shouted while kicking the blind boy off of her with her wounded leg. It hurt…but she obviously couldn't care less about that.

"Damn! My eyes! My fucking eyes!" he cried while covering his torn eyes with both of his hands. He rolled around frantically in the leaves while cursing as loud as he possibly could.

"Son of a bitch…you will die for this! You will die by my hands!" she hissed while staggering to her feet, which were now painted red. She was towering over Nelson now, and her shadow looked like a tower of horrifying darkness had swept over him.

"I will never…and I mean never! Submit to you! You filthy piece of crap!"

"My eye!" he continued to sob in pain. However, Stevie had absolutely no sympathy…she didn't have a reason.

"How about we go for those grapes eh! I hear them begging to be crushed!" she screamed in rage while taking a heavy stomp onto his crotch. Nelson immediately let out a huge groan of pain and coughed uncontrollably. "Aw…you can't screw without those now can you? Oh well…it's not like you were going to use them anyway," Stevie let that smart smirk crawl onto her face as she narrowed her sharp eye at him.

All he did was scream in agony while holding his crotch…begging for mercy.

"What? You can crawl at least can't you? Okay then! Crawl you little worm. Crawl away and we can finally be finished! I'm done with your games, now leave and I'll spare your life."

While wiping his eyes free of blood and tears, he slowly got back up and giggled…what was going on in his head? Stevie raised an eyebrow while glaring him down and scoffed at him.

"What's your problem! Go before I change my mind Baxter!" she growled while standing her ground. Her face was now covered in blood, cuts and bruises, but Stevie Baskara never gives up…ever.

"I've…I-I've got s-s-something you can't…believe. Guess what it is!" Nelson let out a howling fit of laughter while holding her switchblade.

_Damn! I'm so screwed! Unless…_ Stevie whipped her head around frantically; trying to look for an offensive weapon.

"You…You had me bitch! Not smart! Not smart at all! Now look who's packin'! First Jo…Gibby…and now this skank! Oh man…too perfect!" he continued to laugh while clutching his junk. It was a pathetic sight.

"Come near me…and I kill you. Simple as that," Stevie kept her eyes narrowed at him as he widened his eyes in impatience.

"What the- What the hell is wrong with you! Why do you keep persisting!" he barked.

"Because…I'm not going to give you the satisfaction!" she shouted back with tight fists at her sides.

"So…your going to threaten me? Like it's supposed to scare me?"

"It's not a threat you moron! It's a dead-on promise. C'mon! You're down to one eye and one nut! How much are you willing to pay up for a chance to get with me?" Stevie hissed while tilting her head from side to side.

"You're right…got me good, but now…I'm gonna get you!" he screamed in joy while running towards her with the gleaming blade in his dirty hand. Stevie scoffed and sped off again but after jumping a ridge…her leg couldn't take anymore and her entire body fell forward.

"No!" She cried, but felt something sharp dig into her shoulder. It was her weapon! Nelson stabbed her right in the shoulder with pleasure on his face. She shrieked in pain and felt it as it was pulled right out. "No…never going to…give up!"

She ran at full speed again even though her entire body was on the verge of fatigue. She dove directly into a pile of leaves and felt her heart light up.

_The crossbow…I knew I'd be able to get my hands on this little darling toy!_

"Eat this! You asshole!" Stevie barked with a smirk as she pointed it directly at Nelson's face. "Yeah…you still have your brain right? I know it's the size of a walnut but you should be able to remember this little beauty."

Nelson suddenly burst into a fit of laughter once again which caused a look of confusion to come from Stevie. What was he so happy about?

"I sure do remember it…I also remember that it isn't loaded," he lowly said with a dark laugh. Stevie widened her eyes in horror once she realized that he was right. It was empty…no arrow was in it! "Brownie points for trying Baskara."

Stevie felt her insides tighten. _No…this…this isn't over_

_ "_End of the line! You little bitch!" he shrieked in happiness, lunging at her with the blade. Stevie's quick senses kicked in and she kicked him right in the shins causing him to trip.

"No! But as for you…" she watched as he fell hard on his back and took the blade from his hands, "I guess this is game over!" She threw her arm over and plunged the blade right into his gaping mouth. She felt him struggle from underneath as he gagged violently, but then…she felt and heard a sudden rip. She had pierced the back of his throat and he ceased moving. Nelson was finally dead.

Stevie looked at him in utter disgust (her weapon sticking straight from his mouth like a circus performer who swallowed knives for a living). Blood streamed from the corners of his mouth and his body rolled rapidly into a tree after Stevie kicked it with brute force.

"Promised…promise I'd kill you Perv," she panted while trying to get back on her feet. "I always keep a promise!"

"Stevie?" a voice said calmly from behind her. Stevie (still sitting in exhaustion) slowly turned around to her side and saw someone she was hoping it would be Zander…but it sadly wasn't.

"Lucy…" Stevie whispered from fatigue.

* * *

**So...What did you guys think :D? How did you feel about the fight to the death? Uh oh! Lucy! What do you think will happen between Stevie and Lucy now! Find out in the next chapter of The 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition**


	21. Unbreakable Bond

**Another chapter! Stevie comes face to face with the queen of evil...Lucy Stone!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:01 P.M. (Deserted Island: Southern Mountains)**

Stevie was overcome with fatigue…her legs felt numb and she couldn't even dream about moving them right now. She sat there right next to Nelson's awkward body; his red rodent eyes were wide open and his mouth was completely coated with gooey webs of blood. Stevie stared at Lucy with cold eyes as she looked the red and black haired girl over like a dirty criminal. What was she up to?

"What do you want?" Stevie grumbled with a dark tone. She was in no mood for what Lucy had to say…she didn't have the energy.

"I…I just wanted to see if you were okay. I witnessed the whole brawl break out between you guys. You holdin' up okay Stevie?" for some strange reason…Lucy had a terribly kind ring to her voice and had a reassuring smile on her pretty little face, but Stevie had to be careful…she wasn't going to fall into her clutches so easily.

_Wait a second…did she just call me Stevie! Something's up…_ Stevie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Lucy never referred to people by their first name unless they were in her tight knit group of followers or a part of her family…but she didn't have any family (I should say it as if it were sad but…). Usually, Lucy always talked to people using their last names to demean them and make them feel lower than her.

Lucy kept that sweet smile on her 'angelic' face and gave a sympathetic look while offering a hand to help Stevie up. Stevie was a little hesitant, but decided that if she had to run for any reason…she'd have to be on her feet. As she was being raised up, she grabbed the switchblade handle and pulled it straight from Nelson's oozing mouth. A gagging noise happened as she did so and his head lifted slightly and fell back down onto the ground with a thud.

"Whoa!" Lucy laughed, "did you kill the stupid ass perv…with that?" Stevie widened her eyes and looked over at her red hand that was holding the blade. Her wrist was still badly bruised and toned with purple.

"Yeah…what's it to you," Stevie responded, still glaring coldly at her. Lucy had never had a kind bone in her wicked body and when she did show kindness it was always plot. That was just who she was…trick 'em and leave 'em.

"Well Stevie…I must say I'm pretty impressed with you. Speaking from one hot babe to another," Lucy chuckled while flipping her streaked hair behind her shoulder. Hot babe? That was Lucy alright but…

_What the hell is she up too? Lucille Stone…nice! Yeah right! I'm not buying this crap that she's trying to feed me. _

"Thanks…I guess," was all Stevie responded with while keeping her narrowed eyes on her. She then looked down into Lucy's hand and saw a gun…a gun! "I knew it…"

"Knew what?" Lucy responded with a shocked look.

"Don't play dumb. You're only intention is to kill me Lucy. Isn't that right?" Stevie smirked at her while backing away ever so slowly. Her leg throbbed excessively but Stevie knew that the only way to survive was to run. She had to, Lucy had a gun and there was no way in hell that she would be able to win due to the condition she was in.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," Lucy giggled in an innocent manner. She still had the gun pointed down had hadn't risen it to her yet. Was Lucy really going to help her?

"Then why are you talking to me…why are you being so nice?" Stevie asked while cold winds blew the leaves over there planted feet. "It's not the Hardcore Stone way to be showing any kindness right? So what's the catch Lucy?"

Lucy drew a deep breath while maintaining the believable smile she had on her face. The wind caused her hair to flutter in the air in gorgeous way. If it came to girls that actually had no fear when it came to Lucy…it was Stevie. Stevie was to proud and too intimidating herself to be held under the blood babe's spell.

"The truth…well Stevie, you've always been intriguing to me. Not in a secret lesbian crush way or anything like that, just…you were so different from everyone else. You were never scared of anything, including me and that's sayin' something," Lucy grinned from how impressed she was. Wait…why is she referring to Stevie in past tense…like she wasn't here anymore.

Stevie eyes widened as she looked at Lucy's face gradually change back to the way it was. A face that resembled the wicked witch of the west from Oz. A look she and everyone else knew all too well.

"What do you mean?" Stevie took a few steps backwards; her leg trembling from underneath her. She kept her cold eyes glued to Lucy's evil daggers as she continued to speak.

"I was always jealous of you Stevie. You were so pretty…so fierce and head-strong. You were the perfect definition of how a girl should be."

_My God…Dear Lord! Help me! Lucy…she's up to something. I just know it! Dear God, give me the strength to get the hell out of here!_

"But…I really like girls like you. Guess that does make me a dyke, but who cares right?" Lucy twinkled her eyes playfully and batted them at Stevie.

"Wait! You said that you watched Nelson fight me…why didn't you come to help me Lucy? Let me guess…you wanted him to kill me? Rooting for the old perv eh? Now that I beat him…you probably came down here to finish me off yourself! Talk about Hardcore Stone cold!" Stevie grinned and continued to step backwards in an attempt to make a run for it. Lucy shook her head and began to sigh in disappointment.

"Wow Stevie…I could've spared your…kind of pretty face. But I guess some bitches just have to go down hard," she let a dark smile come on to her face as she raised the gun. Stevie turned on her heel and took off at top speed. Although she wasn't going as fast as she normally did, the fact that her body was covered with injuries and her leg was wounded to the core would really impress her track coach.

_"C'mon Stevie! Keep it going! Keep it up!"_ she heard the coach say in her head.

Over 20 meters! Not bad for a girl who's on the verge of exhaustion. Even though Stevie was dragging her wounded leg slightly, she was doing whatever it took to escape.

"Aw…Stevie. That's no fun," Lucy sighed while pointing and aiming the magnum at her with deadly fingers. "Time to die Baskara!" Lucy pulled the trigger three times in a rapid succession and smiled widely as she watched Stevie fall face forward and tumble down a hill. "You WERE alive…"

**Boy # 5: Nelson Baxter (ELIMINATED)**

**24 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:12 P.M. (Deserted Island: Southern Mountain)**

Zander was deep in the evergreen mountain trees, hoping to come across the girl he'd been looking for. He glanced down at the liquid screen of the track in his sweaty hand and lit up after seeing a star blink literally from just up ahead.

"Please…Please let it be her!" Zander panted with happiness while jogging in that direction.

Meanwhile…Stevie was lying on her back in utter pain after rolling down the huge hill. She was at her limit now; she wasn't even able to move any muscles in her body thanks to the shots she endured. Lucy fired three shots into her back and even damaged a major nerve in the process. Stevie knew that Lucy was up to something…but she was hoping that she would be able to get away at least.

Luckily for her, Lucy thought she was dead after that violent drop and ran off into the opposite direction…but Stevie couldn't careless. She was losing blood fast and there was no way that she could move or even stop the bleeding herself. There was no one around either…she was on her own now.

_Zander…Zander, where? Where are you?_

_ "Big sis! Don't go! Please stay!" she heard her little sister's (Jackie's) voice echo through her light head as if it they were in a stadium. Stevie suddenly appeared in a blank place. There was nothing around her except darkness and in the distance was her little sister with tears pouring from her small eyes. "Stevie! Why do you have to go? Don't leave me! It'll be lonely without you!"_

_ "Don't cry little Jacks! I'll be alright…trust your big sis okay?" Stevie tried running to her but instead they just became further apart with each step. "No! Jackie!" Stevie screamed as she started to frantically run with tears in her eyes. _

_ Soon, she saw her mother and father as well. They were as sad as can be while holding Jackie by the shoulders; crying their eyes out. Her mother had a cross necklace that she always wore for years around her neck and her father had his hair neatly combed to the side. The perfect Christian family… "Mom? Dad?" Stevie whispered. She heard her voice resonate in the darkness and shook her head in anger. "No…I'm not going anywhere…Tell mom and dad __that I'm not going anywhere! You hear me Jackie! Anywhere!"_

_ Suddenly, the scene changed to a park…the park near her old house. She remembered it perfectly due to the red painted swings that flew in the wind and the beautiful slide than seemed to run for miles in a kid's eyes. _

_ "Lookit him!" screamed a little boy. He looked like he was twelve…wait…it's Simon! That jerk…didn't he die during predawn of the game? Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore. There were two other boys as well, Ned and Owen. Ned laughed like a complete moron while pointing his finger at the small boy while Owen stood there with sympathy on his little face._

_ On the drenched sidewalk was a broken batman action figure, the one Zander had. The rain poured down hard while the three… two boys teased him while Owen stood there with pursed lips. "Wait…is that Zander?" Stevie looked down and saw a small boy crying into his hands while on his knees. His black hair was soaked from the rain._

_ "Look at the crybaby!" Simon squealed in laughter while running off with his two henchmen right behind him. _

_ "Zander…you little wimp," she shook her head while staring at his bawling form. _

_ "Hey! Zander!" a voice called from the side. It was small, but strong and it belonged to…Stevie! Twelve year old Stevie stood there with a black umbrella while raising her eyebrow as always. Zander looked up and began to look at her in confusion._

_ "S-Stevie," he choked on his tears while holding his action figure like it was a dying loved one. Little Stevie narrowed her eyes at him while putting a hand on her small hip to emphasize her lovable attitude._

_ "Stop. Stop crying would ya? Boys do not cry! You gotta be tough! Be strong…stop being a crybaby Zander Robinson," she scolded him with a smirk on her face._

_ "Such a crybaby…Thank you…Thank You God that he grew out of it!" Stevie said while staring at her smaller self with a grin. "Man I was still as tough as nails then!"_

"Stevie! Stevie say something! Damn it all! Stevie!" she heard a voice scream from above in the raining clouds. It sounded so familiar that it made her smile and everything faded into white. "Stevie it's me! Zander! C'mon wake up!"

_ For some reason, only Zander could do that…make her smile._

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Zander finally come into focus. His eyes were blurry with tears as he held her head up. Still? Still the crybaby…

"Stevie!" he continued to weep into her bloody shoulder; the one that suffered a stab wound, however, she felt too numb to care. The trees behind him looked blurry and everything sounded like a phone call being broken up in static.

"Stevie! Hold on! You just hold on!" his head was outlined by the soft afternoon light as it cloaked over them through the treetops. Stevie began to smile through the pain and even moved her hand up to his tear stained cheek. Sadly it felt like she was forcing open a heavy steel door and watched her arm tremble crazily from the pain, but she managed. She felt his cheek somewhat, and wiped the tear away from his brown eye.

"Big boys don't cry Zander," she said in a hoarse whisper. Zander just shook his head and smiled at how she could throw a tease at him at a time like this.

"Shut up," he laughed while holding her close to his shaking body and felt the warmth that she still had. He let her grow apart from him and stared into her eyes while squinting as his lips trembled. "Who! Who did this Stevie…was it Nelson? I saw him up there. Was it him?"

Stevie completely forgot about that sick pervert. In fact, she didn't really remember anything…except, _"I was always jealous of you Stevie. You were so pretty…so fierce and head-strong. You were the perfect definition of how a girl should be."_

_Lucy! That bitch did this to me! I hate her…actually I always hated her! But now, I wish she was dead…_ Stevie thought grimly while staring back at her dear friend. "Lucy…Stone."

Zander's eyes went completely wide and his mouth opened slightly in terror from the mention of her name.

"Hardcore Stone…she…shot me. Watch out Zander. Watch out for her okay….promise?"

"Y-yeah…God damn it! I promise Stevie…I'm so sorry!"

Stevie tilted her head slightly to the side a bit and gave a surprised look.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"I waited for you…back at the school last night but, you ran off. Even after taking an arrow, you ran like you always did," he smiled briefly while feeling the tears come right back to him. "Damn! I should have ran after you!"

"Stop…please it wasn't your fault okay?" Stevie grinned weakly up at him. "Help me up…please help me up Zander."

Zander obeyed immediately and slowly raised her from the golden leaf ground. He gently laid her in his arms and they both looked up at the beautiful blue sky as time moved on…the game was coming closer to being over. Stevie understood the fate that awaited her but in her head she still heard her entire family screaming in agony for her to stay.

_Man…all these tears…all the crying_. She looked over at the boy next to her and heard him sob lightly with his eyes fixed on the passing clouds.

"S-so…you've been looking for me…all this time? Y-you're s-s-so sweet," she chuckled but coughed right afterwards from the pain. "Hey…Z-Zander?" Zander looked at her and widened his eyes with anticipation.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever wonder…whether or not…we could ever be something more? Ya k-know? More than friends?" Stevie sat there in his arms with a weak smile while half-closing and half-opening her eyes. Zander immediately turned red and began babbling in a nervous state.

"Uh…you uh! You're….Stevie you know that we've been f-friends and! Oh don't tell me! You…uh."

"Such…a dork," she laughed even though the pain was becoming too unbearable to handle. "Close your mouth Zander. Y-you're gonna draw flies with that thing open," she reached up slowly and tilted his chin up; closing his gaping mouth. Her hand stayed there for a few more seconds as she looked up into his eyes and smiled peacefully again.

"Stevie…" he whispered with a small smile as she moved slightly in his arms.

"Is…she in our class? L-lucky girl. I bet…I bet she'll be happy to have you Zander," she whispered to him quietly. Zander didn't answer or even respond…he just cried. He cried and Stevie felt warm tears fall onto her cheek and trickle down to her chin. She looked up into the bright sky with her dozing eyes and closed them slowly.

_Dear God…before I go…please let me say…just one last thing. _

"Zander…you really turned into quite the stud," she slowly whispered and began to smile calmly. Zander laughed through his tears and cupped her bloody cheek.

"You…Stevie you are the most stylin' girl I've ever laid my eyes on. You're my best friend! I'm so glad I had you…so glad that I got to meet you Stevie! So glad, precious friend," he sobbed with a wide smile. "You're so precious to me Stevie."

_Precious? That…that's nice…Thank you Zander_

_ "Stevie!" Zander cried from the rain drenched sidewalk while at the park. "When I graduate…I'm gonna be the toughest guy out there! Yeah, I'm gonna know it all," the small boy radiated with determination and Stevie could feel it._

_ "Okay. Looking forward to it!" was all she responded with as the rain continued to pat down on her umbrella._

Stevie looked up in gratitude and was happy. She was happy that she wasn't alone anymore…she was happy that she found the one person she cared for. The last person she was staying with…was Zander and Stevie couldn't have asked for more. She thanked God for this even.

"Thank…you," she said in a small whisper before closing her eyes with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Stevie! No…Stevie don't," Zander cried while holding her body in his trembling arms. Tears flooded his eyes and he just wept. He wept into her hair and noticed something…the blue beanie. "You…you're wearing it. Stevie…you really liked it," he cried while patting the blue fabric.

_"No Way!" _

_ "I know, I'm awesome,"_

_"Don't get too full of yourself… I might just wear this throughout the entire trip though,"_

"Goodbye…precious friend," Zander sobbed into the beanie while holding Stevie close to his body. "I'll miss you…"

**Girl # 17: Stevie Baskara (ELIMINATED)**

**23 Students Remaining**

* * *

**I felt so terrible about this chapter! What did you think? What are your thoughts about Lucy? Do you think Zander will seek Lucy and try to avenge Stevie! Keep tuned in to find out... Reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


	22. Turning a New Leaf

**Another chapter! Now we get to figure out what Jade has been up to...**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:24 P.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

The cool breeze flew through the empty streets that intertwined near the barn and past the abandoned farmhouse. Jade West had been sitting there all afternoon, waiting for Molly to come but after hearing her name on the dreaded noon announcement…she knew Lucy never cared for any of them. Jade knew that all she was to Lucy was a cash hog and nothing more, but with Molly. Well, Molly understood the troubled blue streaked girl and she understood Molly. They were completely opposite in personalities but they still remained close like a pair of sisters.

However, now that Molly is dead, Jade isn't exactly in a great mood at the moment. She had been sitting in the rickety old barn throughout the entire day and only left whenever she was in dire need of water or other essentials. Sure, Jade could turn to Grace. The gullible gum chewing queen who followed Lucy everywhere…nah, she could do without her.

"I'll kill that hooker," Jade grumbled to herself while glaring deeply at the peeling red wall of the wooden barn. The pile of soft hay near the door still had Molly's imprint in it…it only pissed Jade off more. "Just wait until I find you…You'll be begging for mercy!"

She turned her steaming head over to the wooden ladder leaning up to the second level of the barn and grinned maniacally at what laid right next to it. A deadly gun. A TMP she would use to take that witch out like a dysfunctional light. Jade didn't believe that Kirby and Molly turned on each other. Mostly because Molly trusted him way too much and Kirby didn't have the balls too kill someone. Lucy was the only person who would have done it…

"I'll kill her!" she let out an angry cry that shook the dusty barn. She breathed deeply at a rapid rate while staring at her black as night polished nails. She then jumped suddenly after hearing a series of footsteps come down the abandoned road from outside like a small marching band. She slowly crawled to the peeling red door and peeked out into the daylight while her sapphire eyes squinted in order to get a better look.

"Well, well," she grinned at the sight. Her boyfriend- ex…ex-boyfriend and little princess Vega were walking down the road near the farmhouse as if they were declared a just-got-married couple…it made Jade sick. But who was the other chick?

_Oh…that's the Everdeen girl…hmph, she supposedly endured a terrible fight before she transferred to our class before Senior year. Gunfight…or was it a knife fight? Whatever…she probably got her ass kicked. I mean look at how skinny she is!_

Jade felt her insides twist from how much stifling she was doing due to the laughs coming up. She then looked out again and saw Katniss turn in every direction with her shotgun in a deathly grip.

_Better not mess with her…Prob'ly shoot me up right when I step out into the broad sunlight. Beck's probably playing. Playing to protect his dear princess! _

"Hey!" Jade suddenly jumped; hitting the door unintentionally. It came from outside and it sounded incredibly demanding. She stuck her head out hesitantly and after squinting from the blinding rays…she saw Katniss aiming her shotgun directly at her.

"Shit!" Jade hissed while using her hands like a visor in order to see. She slowly stood up and raised her hands as if she were caught by the police in a horrible crime…she was used to it sadly. "Don't effin' shoot!" she growled. "I'm not playing! Got it Oliver! Everdeen! Put that damn thing down!"

Katniss looked at her with a stupefied look on her face and she arched an eyebrow at the short tempered girl. Beck looked at Jade with a confused expression before signaling Katniss to lower her gun even though she protested not to.

"Well…you have an official bodyguard now?" Jade asked with a laugh. Tori slowly looked over at Jade and gave her a fearful grin hoping that she wouldn't suffer any abuse (physical or verbal) from the pale girl. Instead Jade slowly walked over in a seductive fashion with a smirk on her porcelain face. The silver piercings in her nose glistened as she strode in the sunlight. "And you have a last minute girlfriend? Oh, Beck Oliver! Aren't we just the playboys in a horrible circumstance…"

Beck glared at her before sighing in irritation. "Jade…we broke up years ago! Give it a rest!'

"I am rested! But you? You have this skinny little lollipop around your sick arm like a kid with strawberry shortcake floaties. She's like Elmo meets Dora…deathly cute with a hint of Hispanic irritation," Jade grinned like a high queen while looking over at Tori who looked both offended and frightened.

"Leave her alone. She's just sticking with us in order to escape. Plus, she's a lot better at being sweet…oh and at being a girl than you'll ever be and-"

"Hey! I have no idea what's going on here…and I'd rather not know. We have somewhere that we have to be! Now both of you shut up!" Katniss bellowed with a displeased expression. Both Beck and even Jade looked scared and shocked at Katniss' sudden outburst. "So…can we move on?"

Beck nodded slowly with his mouth and eyes wide open like an unused puppet. Jade crossed her arms and puckered her lips in annoyance before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Katniss called out to her. "You can come to if you'd like," she offered in a quieter tone. It still irritated Beck that she had permission to shout like a banshee…but he for some reason didn't.

"It's alright…I've already been offered," Jade sighed; still walking back to the barn with her arms crossed. Beck knit his eyebrows together before smiling widely.

"Already? You mean…someone tried to help you Jade?"

"Yeah…Knight…and Shay. They came by last night to build their little alliance. It's a bunch of bull if you ask me," Jade mumbled while shaking her head. Tori slowly walked over to her; her feet tapped the tar of the road with each step and echoed throughout the area. She slowly drew a deep breath and let a small smile fall onto her nervous face.

"It's not…It's not a waste Jade. Me, Beck…Katniss. We want to get out of here…don't tell me that you want to actually submit to this?" Tori asked in a calm voice while only being meters away from Jade. Jade slowly considered this and turned around with a look of disappointment.

"Honestly, I want to get out. The only issue is that no one trusts me and I can't trust them. Don't blame 'em though…with my history and all the stuff I pulled over the years."

"But….Kendall! He trusted you! He wanted you and Molly to join him right? Jade…stop blocking everyone out. We just want to help, but you don't want that," Tori said in a quiet tone. Jade tilted her head to the side with her eyes narrowed and bit the inside of her cheek as if she were thinking.

"So…Vega? I'm supposed to just drop everything and trust you? Just like that?" Jade mocked. Tori widened her smile and nodded in response.

"Just like that!" she giggled after her nods.

"…Jade. I know it's a little awkward between you and me, but we need to put that off and concentrate on what really matters. Escaping this hellhole!" Beck cheered with a determined grin. Katniss just chuckled and folded her arms while watching them both get down with optimism.

"You in? Jade, are you willing to put all those differences aside and just trust?" Katniss asked slowly with a grin. Jade couldn't believe it…people actually wanted her. Not for drugs…or for money. They trusted her like she meant something…

"God…You're all crazy. You know that right?" Jade laughed in a high-spirited way while shaking her head. Tori's eyes twinkled as she heard her laugh. No one has ever heard Jade laugh in such a fulfilled way before…it was heartwarming to her.

"Yeah, of course we know that!" Beck laughed while running over with stupid grin. Tori laughed as well, holding her hand up to her mouth in a bubbly manner.

"Well, Good crazy though. I can totally relate with that style of crazy!"

A gunshot blast blared across the area and caused Beck and Tori to jump backwards with shrieks escaping their lips.

"Everyone get down!" Katniss roared while barreling behind the barn wall with her gun in hand. Beck looked over while still on the ground from shock and saw Tori dash towards Katniss with a frantic expression. He then looked over to where Jade was standing and saw her on the ground while holding her arm for dear life. It was bleeding heavily and Jade's face was scrunched up from the pain.

"Damn! What the hell! Who fired that shot? Jade! Jade are you alright?" Beck cried in a panic while crawling over to the bleeding girl. She was staring right over Beck's shoulder with a horrified expression and Beck jerked around to see who it was…

True Jackson. She stood there…looking like an absolute monster. Her hair was atrociously everywhere and her eyes had bags and dark circles around them. Her skin looked horribly dry and her mouth was chapped terribly causing blood to drip from her lips. She held her gun with wide eyes while clutching the locket around her neck. Beck couldn't believe his eyes. True Jackson…the girl with all the right moves, the one who held the top spot on the Garside dance team at school…had lost it for the game?

"Shoot…no mercy! Shoot you all dead!' she barked with a terrifying smile on her monstrous face. Beck lifted Jade up with all of his strength and tried to carry her away, but True suddenly began firing bullets with a crazy look in her eyes. "I can't let them kill me! I…I'll shoot them all dead Will! We can live and be together! Together!"

"Stop!" screamed Beck while praying that the bullets kept missing him. True staggered forward and began giggling in a psychotic way while blood dripped down her dry chin and onto the sunny pavement. She then pulled the trigger and felt the strong vibrations of the gun as they shot bullets towards the trio and Jade.

"We…can't just sit here! Get your gun and shoot the bitch!" Jade hissed while clutching her blood soaked sleeve. "Shoot her!"

Beck held the .45 Caliber that he took from Robbie earlier and aimed it at True with his trembling hands. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill another person…not like Kevin.

"I can't…" he sighed while bringing the gun down in defeat. Jade sat there and glared at him in anger.

"What do you mean you can't! She fucking shot me! She's still shooting at us and you don't have the guts to fire a bullet at her?" she screamed in irritation. "Sorry but there's no way…no way I'll die with a bunch of cowards!"

Jade jumped on her feet while still holding her wounded arm and darted off into the barn avoiding True's gunfire. After successfully grabbing hold of her TMP, she made a run for it. Jade made it safely out of the area and was headed north.

"Damn! Jade! No! Wait!" Beck cried trying to run after her, but was yanked down violently by Katniss. She gave him a death glare that basically said "Stop trying to play hero just this once and think! Think about yourself…think about your team Beck!"

Beck nodded quickly in response and glanced over at Tori. She was pursing her lips in fear and had her hands covering her ears from all the loud gunshots that were blasting from the barrel of True's pistol.

"Come out and play!" she giggled while staggering closer to them as if she were drunk. "Will! We got them! Play the game right? I shot the kitty! Shot it…new record!"

"We'll have to kill her…" Katniss growled while keeping her back glued to the wall.

"No!" Beck snapped but was instantly interrupted.

"She'll kill us if we just stand here like morons! If we die then what will it matter?" she snapped right back with a tone of anger. She was losing patience with Beck and she had it with his sense of knowing everything. After all, she did play this little game before.

"Wait! I've got a solution!" Beck darted out into the wide open street and right in front of the pistol wielding girl. Katniss screamed and argued but it was too late.

"That idiot! He just doesn't know when to give up does he?"

"You have no idea…" Tori replied while shaking her head slowly. Beck locked eyes with True and felt his sweat drip down his forehead while the air became silenced of gunfire. All that was heard was a distant wind blowing every now and then across the streets and into the barn doors.

"True. Please….You don't need to play the game like this," True let her face resolve and lowered her gun as if she had a small sense of what was happening. "You're not alone True! You can come with me and Tori! Katniss, remember her? The transfer girl from the beginning of senior year? She knows a way out of this damn competition!"

"Not…Alone…Way out?" True slowly said with tears emerging in her baggy eyes. The blood on her lips continued to drop onto the cracked road but she was able to form a small smile of hope.

"Exactly, not alone True…you have us. Also…Kendall, James, Logan…Carly, Jake and Zander…there trying to band together and escape also! We can do this if we just stick together!" Beck cheered while reaching out his hand to her slowly. True lowered her head and stared at Beck's hand in hesitation.

_Willy? Should I go? Will Beck kill True? Will Beck shoot True dead?_ True held her locket tightly; letting the picture of Will Smith proudly show and dazzle in the sunlight. Beck let a small smile form on his face and continued to try and persuade the poor girl even more. Katniss watched in horror from behind the barn wall with her head poking out slightly. She couldn't believe what he was doing and weirdly…she was kind of impressed to say the least.

"And maybe…we can all kick back and jam to some Will Smith. You know…throw a little dance party. You can bust all of your best moves True."

"W-Will Smith? Jam…party! True's best moves? That…s-s-sounds like the b-bestest thing ever t-to True!" True's tired face quickly lit up in excitement as she looked at Beck with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes. Will Smith! Keep thinking that! Will Smith okay?"

"You hear that Will! Escape! Together!" True shouted in happiness to her locket which caused Beck to stare at her in confusion.

"Maybe…when we get back you might wanna take some major therapy…" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. True nodded frantically and looked at her picture in pure bliss. She was going to escape! She was going to see her mom and dad again! She was going to be able to grow up and live to be a dancer…or a fashion designer like her mom.

"Hey girl!" Will shouted from the picture causing True to snap out of it. Beck looked at her in confusion as she stared at the picture as if it had said something. "What about the kitty True? You shot it, and now…it's probably dead by now. If they find out…then what?"

Her eyes widened in complete horror after she realized this and looked at her pistol; finger twitching against the trigger. Her nails looked terrible and cracked as they revealed themselves in the bright sunlight.

"If they…find out? They'll kill True! Shoot her like a dog! Kill her! True will be dead!" she snapped and her entire hopeful look had disappeared in an instant. The psychotic True Jackson was back. Beck ducked after a shot was fired off and barely missed his face by an inch.

"What?" he shrieked while crawling backwards while True walked slowly over to him with a psycho smile on her hideous face.

"I made that bad girl leave huh? Jade…the bad bad girl! Just like the bad kitty!" True burst out with sick laughter while waving her pistol around in hectic motions. She bit deeply into her lower lip and caused blood to flow from her dry mouth profusely. "Girls…come and go! Boys though! Boys are harder to leave and never go away!"

_Oh my God! She's lost it…what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ Beck screamed in his mind while True was just a foot away. He tried to raise himself up but his eyes were glued to True's hand as she trembled and shook the gun. It could go off any second and kill him if this continues.

_Talk your way out of it! Wait no…no that…that isn't going to work right now!_ Beck closed his eyes tightly while trying to come up with a last minute idea that could save his life. The chances were slim though and True already shot Jade (luckily not anywhere vital) while she wasn't thinking straight…what made Beck any different.

"_Your gonna do what? Leave Tori behind…bold move. Listen if I were you…I'd think twice before making such asinine decisions."_

Katniss' strict voice filled his mind and caused him to cry from all of the horrible stress. "She's right…why do I have to be such an ass with no common sense? Tori…she believed in me no matter what! Now…damn…why do I do this to myself?" Beck hissed to himself while tensing up once True had the barrel of her gun pressed against his sweating forehead.

"End of the fucking line! True isn't going to die! You are Becky! True will shoot! Shoot you dead!" she laughed with blood flying from her mouth in rapid drops that splattered onto Beck's face. He heard True press slightly on the trigger and tightened his eyelids. This was the end…

A deafening sound erupted into the air and Beck felt his ear drums pop like balloons. But, he didn't feel anything…he opened his eyes and frantically touched his head for any painful wound or to see if his skull was still in one big piece. It was! He was okay but…who fired the gun?

Beck looked over to his side and let out a cry of terror. True was squirming there in her own puddle of blood. The black street was caked with red and the sun's reflection shined off of the sticky substance as it streamed out of her body. She had a total of four large holes in the side of her body and her eyes were now half-closed while staring emptily down the street. Her pistol was right a Beck's feet and was still a little hot from the shots True fired a little while ago.

"True?" Beck managed to say in a small voice as he stared at her lifeless corpse. She still looked awful…but she looked shocked from the sudden death that she experienced. He knew that she was dead, but that made him deny it even more. He couldn't take all the deaths and he definitely couldn't handle the stench of rotting blood anymore. "I'm still alive?" he whispered while patting his entire body down, still in disbelief.

"Yeah! You are…no thanks to you obviously!" a voice snapped in irritation. "No matter what…no matter how close you come to dying…you still can't get it through your thick head!" it was Katniss' voice. Beck looked over at her in amazement as she walked up the road with Tori right beside her. Tori's eyes widened at the sight of True's body and she began to sob lightly. Tori has gone through to much already…

She then leapt over to Beck who was still on the ground and hugged him for dear life. "You…you could have died! She could have shot you and…and then…" she couldn't finish the rest of her sentence because it was too painful to even think about. "Just…Thank God! Thank God that you're okay now Beck!" she continued to weep into his shoulder.

Beck embraced her with a smile while rubbing her back, but continued to stare at True's body…the Will Smith locket was leaning off to her side and was dipped in the blood puddle. Will now had a crimson red stain on his picture as he beamed brightly from the locket…

**Girl # 9: True Jackson (ELIMINATED)**

**22 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:46 P.M. (Deserted Island: Low Plains)**

Andre felt an ecstatic feeling arise in him as he heard Jake typing madly near the tall tree with a grin on his face. Sweat was rapidly coming down his cheeks but he kept on grinning like he was only moments away from cracking the government's code. He actually was…

"How's it holdin' up?" Andre asked excitedly while feeling the cold winds rush past his sweating face. Man did it feel good…

"Freakin' awesome if I may say so myself! Just a few more minutes…and those bastards'll be scratching their heads with the face of a jackass while we get off this damn island," Jake beamed while staring madly at the screen as it had a window flashing on the bright screen saying 'Government Files Downloading: 98% complete'. This plan wasn't going to fail…not like any of the others did.

"So…we really are gonna get out of here Jake?" Andre smiled with hope as Jake nodded in response.

"Damn right. At this rate…we'll be out of here by midnight!" Jake smirked; giving a thumbs up to Andre. Andre gave him one as well and laid his head back against a cold surfaced tree and began to doze a bit.

"Jake…you're like an agent, man. Like James Bond you know," Andre laughed while staring up into the crowded sky. Jake tilted his head in confusion but let out a grateful laugh.

"Thanks bro. Never been called something as legendary as James Bond, much appreciated," Jake replied. After another minute went by, a blaring beeping noise screamed from the laptop like an angered chimpanzee. "What the hell!"

Andre quickly averted his eyes over to the noise and scurried over with a worried expression. "What? What's happening?" he whispered in a concerned tone while staring at the angry screen.

"Those bastards! They…they cut off my hacks! They knew what we were doing!" Jake hissed in utter rage while slamming his red fists into the grass. On the screen it simply said…'Sorry for the inconvenience, but your download could not be completed. It has been aborted and we are unable to perform the designated task at this time.'

The irritating screeches from the computer finally ceased and everything went into silence. Andre looked at the screen in utter disbelief with his mouth open in shock. Looks like their plan had been tampered with. Someone knew that this was happening but how?

**22 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 3:54 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farmhouse)**

After paying their respects and grieving over True, they all decided to move into the farmhouse in order to lay low and stay out sight. Beck handed off his .45 Caliber to Tori in order to let her have something to protect herself while Beck decided to use True's pistol for the time being. The farmhouse strangely seemed ordinary…unlike many of the buildings on the island. It resembled a nice looking family house with a beautifully carved dining table near the back and a bright kitchen in the corner that glistened as the sun shined through the window panes.

After covering them up with the tablecloth Katniss cut into pieces, all three of them finally felt at ease for a little while. It felt nice. Not being out in the open like that…waiting to be caught like a gazelle in the hunting grounds.

A salmon colored couch was right in the family area with a small coffee table in front of it and Tori felt overwhelming relief once she was able to sit down on it and rest her stitched up leg. Beck, however, could not stop thinking about Jade. Her arm was badly shot and it was only a matter of time before it suffered any type of infection. She would have been with them right now actually if it weren't for True and her horrific episode.

"All clear," Katniss whispered with a grin after checking everything in the building. She had her shotgun lying on the dining table as if it were for hideous decoration and pulled some blankets from the beige cupboards underneath the carpeted stairs. "Tori. You need to get some rest okay. We all should actually…after the evening announcements at six o'clock, we can all set out again," she suggested while covering Tori up.

"Thank you…Thank you Katniss for everything," Tori smiled in appreciation after being covered up to her chin. Katniss simply nodded and gave off a small smile in response before walking over to Beck with a troubled look.

"She falling asleep?" Beck asked with a whisper. Katniss merely nodded before heading over to the kitchen and dug through the pantries. She scavenged all of the small ingredients that she could get her hands on and luckily even found a cooker as well. How does she do it?

"You're just amazing," Beck laughed in awe while watching the transfer student get to work. She filled the cooker with a large portion of crystal clear water from her bottle and set it to 'HIGH' before grabbing a pack of rice and a can of beans that must have been in those cabinets for ages…

"I learn a lot from my home life. When I was growing up…my mom was depressed after my dad died in a mining accident and pretty much began neglecting my sister and I," Katniss said while dumping the ingredients into the boiling pot while Beck stood there with an intrigued look. "I had to look after her, and it was hard but I was willing to do whatever it took to feed our family. I would go around in the local market and steal food or even trade the meat I hunted for some cash…it was difficult at times, but I managed to get by," she sighed after she place a lid onto the cooker and watched it simmer and pop.

"I never knew you had it so hard," Beck mumbled with sympathy in his voice. Katniss smiled a little and began to unbraid her hair jet black hair.

"Yeah, then…I had to come and play this ridiculous game! After I won, we all moved to New York in order to start over. My mom landed a job as the local nurse…we had food on the table every time at meals. It was perfect! And now…" she paused with tears coming to her silver eyes. The water glowed form the streaks of light being let in through the cracks in the draping tablecloth. "And now I'm here once again…"

Beck felt suddenly awkward…how do you comfort a girl like Katniss Everdeen? She sat there and shook her head causing her hair to fly around like waves of silk.

"Um…Beck? You still upset about True?" the question was so sudden that it caught him off guard completely.

"Of course…I know that she had to be stopped but…I wished she could have kept hold on reality," he sighed while slowly sitting down into one of the wooden dining chairs. Katniss pursed her lips and nodded in agreement before taking a seat as well.

"She was gone though Beck. Lost in the game…happened to a lot of my classmates too. One of them even killed her boyfriend in order to survive…it was brutal," Katniss stared off into the distance as she thought about her past experiences and shivered horribly. "Her eyes were dead…no one was home. I did what I had too though Beck. Did I like it? No. Was it essential? You bet your ass it was."

"No…I agree completely!" Beck smiled at Katniss with sad eyes. "I was doing nothing but rushing off and trying to be the savior when…when I should be worrying about Tori and her safety. I've been such a douche to you…I'm really sorry about all of it Katniss…seriously," Beck shook his head as he finished his apology and felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. The whole douche thing suits you quite well," she chuckled with a bright smile on her olive toned face. Beck had a tint of red on his face and scratched the back of his sweaty neck.

"Jeez Katniss…thanks a lot," he laughed awkwardly with a smirk. "I could have saved her…Jade. I could have rescued her."

"Who's that girl exactly?"

"Jade? She's a part of Lucy…Hardcore Stone's crew. Really badass girl group…but, Jade isn't all that bad once you get to know her though. She's actually…sweet believe it or not," Beck smiled as he thought about his ex.

_"Well, Good crazy though. I can totally relate with that style of crazy!" _

"If I just put all of my emotional crap away and just fired…Jade would still be here."

"You care too much…that's your issue! I care to little and you think to little…together I guess we make the perfect team," Katniss beamed with a grin as she leaned back in her chair. Beck nodded with a burst of laughter which sort of felt good. Laughing felt wonderful, especially now.

"Can I tell you something?" Beck looked into Katniss' gray eyes with anticipation.

"Sure."

"I…My friend Mike. He wanted me to protect Tori…he told me to do whatever I could to make sure she made it off this island safely."

"Yeah…I know," she nodded with a small smile. Beck looked at her with a surprised expression before arching his eyebrows. "I saw you guys in the classroom after he was shot by Mr. E. It really touched me…reminded me how precious friendship really is."

"Shut up…"

"I'm serious! He was a brave boy…he deserves to be avenged. I'll make sure that happens so don't you worry!" she bit on her fingers lightly with a smirk before averting her eyes to the boiling cooker. "The food!"

Beck looked over to her as she ran over to the cooker and pulled the lid off quickly; letting vast amounts of steam rise into the air. "Tori…she's special too. She really is a great girl…"

"You like her? Sure Mike will agree with that?" she laughed while watching Beck's face turn red. He simply shook his head in denial before smiling widely.

"I don't know how to explain it but, it's like she's a part of who I am. I don't know if it makes sense or not…but it's like she gives me that sense of purpose. That sense of importance I've always wanted back at the orphanage…the same purpose my parents gave me…" Beck felt his past come into view as he thought about his parents… Beck felt special when he was with Tori. He felt like he meant something while he was with her, and he isn't going to let her or Mike down…

"It makes perfect sense Beck…but I have three simple words for you okay. Don't screw up!" she chuckled while stirring the meal while it was still the cooker and gave off a great aroma.

"Whatever," Beck groaned while rubbing his face; smiling in embarrassment. Tori was lying on the couch with her eyes slightly open and let a small smile go across her lips.

"Beck…don't you dare blow it. Mike…I'm so sorry…Beck please don't blow it," she whispered quietly into the blanket before dozing off into a deep slumber.

_What's happening out there? Are people banding together? Are they losing it like True? Are they avenging a friend that was lost? Are people revisiting past grudges? Are people playing to win…or to survive?_ Tori thought to herself as she slept and let the deep smell spread throughout the entire first floor and even into her nose.

**22 Students Remaining**

* * *

**So what did you think? What do you think Jade will do now? What about the standoff between True and the trio? What do you think Andre and Jake will do now that their plan has been foiled? What about the little conversation between Katniss and Beck in the house? Find out what will happen next in the new chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition! Don't forget to review :D **


	23. Outsmarting the Enemy

**New Update! Sorry for the wait :D What will the remaining students do now?**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:17 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farmhouse)**

**Beck's POV**

The rice and beans feel extremely satisfying as I swallow it in heaping spoonfuls. It's been…who knows how long since I've had something this delectable and filling. The aroma spills through the fashionable living room like a rumbling cloud and floats off the walls. I finish dumping the last bit of the delicious meal into my watering mouth and it gets sent down my throat; sending a comforting feeling down my spine. I feel stuffed from the food and look around the bright kitchen as my eyelids begin to feel extremely heavy…I haven't gotten any sleep now that I think about it.

Katniss is hunched over the sink with her hands scrubbing the dirty dishes. The water peacefully sprays into the steel sink and to the side of it was another bowl of food (possibly for Tori once she wakes up). Her dark hair is back in a tight braid that dangled down her back like a tail as she focused diligently on the dishes. I gaze over at the shotgun on the table that almost caused me to go deaf and feel a hint of sorrow flow through me after remembering all of my friend's tragic demises in just today's time.

"Hey Katniss," I hoarsely say with a little bit of tiredness showing in my tone. She turns her head slightly in my direction and simply nods in response while thoroughly scrubbing the dishes. "Uh…what happens? What happens to everyone once the winner is declared?"

She sighs and knits her eyebrows together like she was revisiting a painful memory. Of course I feel bad for asking her these questions…she's already been through enough, but I have to know.

"Once the victor of the competition is sent back to their hometown or city, a group of biohazard specialists come in and clean the place out. Dead bodies are packed up and shipped back to their families in coffins…that's pretty much the only respect that the government will show," she roughly whispers while she gazes at the designed tablecloth that covers the window pane in front of her. "The belongings that the student brought with them are even shipped back so that the families can determine whether or not they should keep them or package them up in a memorabilia…"

The house is silent as can be and the winds from the outside blow gently against the locked front door. After entering, Katniss boarded the doors shut in order to keep any undesirable classmates out. After realizing everyone wasn't as innocent as I thought (Kevin...Robbie and even True) I officially decided to stop with the whole hero act. The sound of the wind is actually soothing though. Everything felt unreal right now, but I feel safe with Katniss for some reason. Even though I had some concerns and suspicions about her when I first met her after she shot Robbie in the gut. Those have disappeared and were replaced with trust and hope.

"Katniss? Did…did you have your own alliance when you played the game?"

"Believe it or not, I actually did," she grins in sadness while turning around to face me. "But it wasn't all perfect and happy. We all turned on each other…by the end of the game, only a few of us were left. Paranoia Beck. That's the thing that can tear a strong bond apart unless you fully trust that person with your life…"

I stare at her in disbelief…did she kill her own friends? No…I can't ask her that! No way. I can't make her revisit all of that…

"Are we all still going to be friends once we get back?" I ask slowly with fear in my voice while awaiting her reply. She slowly grins at me and nods with closed eyes.

"Duh, of course…I guess you'll need someone smart if you want to outrun the government," she grimly sighs with her small smile. She's right as rain…without her, the government will track us all down like lost dogs who are ready to be thrown into the pound. In fact, I remember a long time ago during December when something like this happened to a couple. Me and my dad were at the mall shopping during the last minute in order to get some presents for the relatives on his side of the family. My mom cut me off as well as her family and didn't want to have anything to do with me now that she found her new husband. But that's besides the point…

While we were in the food court listening to Christmas music echo throughout the bustling mall, a pair of surly men stormed over to a small table. It was a small table near the back, next to a long hallway that led to the bathrooms and it was occupied by a married couple. They were quietly enjoying their dinner with smiles along with their newborn baby but it was rudely interrupted when one of the men harshly grabbed the woman by her small arm. He hoisted her up roughly and began to drag her off but then the husband began to scream profanities at them while grabbing for his wife. She was crying frantically while reaching out to him.

They kept screaming for each other until a gun went off and the husband was slumped into the steel chair. His body was sprawled over the table and blood was forming around him while the woman began screaming in terror. Of course…people already knew what was happening. She was an escapee of one of the Battle Royale competitions. She was a fugitive and had hidden from the government quite well until it all caught up with her. The baby was sitting in his pea green stroller, crying in an upset from all the commotion. He probably had to be kept in foster care sadly…

Some people who were walking past in groups with shopping bags in their arms, ran in a panic while others stared in horror after the man was killed coldly shot and left to rot in the mall. The wife screamed at the top of her lungs while being pulled out of the building and I just sat there in complete confusion. My dad was holding me close to his chest and buried me in his coat as we sped out of the mall; into the blistering cold of the New York air.

This occurred to me that if we do escape, we'll be running forever. Is this all really worth it? Of course it is. I won't be a part of this fucked up little TV show for others entertainment. No way in hell!

"Have you ever seen an episode of _The Program_ Beck?" Katniss asked me which suddenly pulls me from my daze. Have I? Wait…yeah, only once!

"Yeah…I only saw a part of it but Ms. Linston made me shut my eyes and leave…" I say with a low voice as I remember the situation perfectly. It was a few years ago and I was thirteen.

"Hello! Welcome to the 56th Battle Royale Competition! Now folks, the new results are in and new bets have been placed…how exciting eh? We are now entering the second day and twenty-seven people are already eliminated, leaving only five to claim the title as champion. Sadly, our big star of the show was taken out by strangulation…but there is still some action left!" The giddy announcer laughed into the microphone as a Cam zoomed in on the island…the same one that we are on.

As the screen showed the island in the crystal blue sea, a fancy designed scoreboard like the ones you'd see while watching football or baseball appeared. Five students were shown on the screen with smiling faces…possibly their school pictures. Next to each of their pictures were how many bets have been placed on them, how many competitors they have killed (eliminated just makes it sound…too watered down) and their game info (Age, height, blood type and even background information).

"So far…Derek is in the lead with a total of eight while his classmates follow close behind him! This could be a tight one folks!" he shrieked in excitement. It sickened Ms. Linston to say the least and caused her to shoo me from the room.

Somehow, I thought it was just another sport by the way they portrayed it. However, now that I'm now a little contestant in this 'sport', I realize how sick our sweet government really is. Treating the deaths of innocent kids as if it's entertainment!

"Then you know that it's literally supposed to be all fun and games," Katniss says with a laugh. I find the whole laughing…pretty ridiculous in a situation like this, especially when it's a topic so disturbing.

"I hate it…Didn't these bastards see it? Didn't they witness the horrors about this competition when they were kids?" I ask with an appalled voice.

"Why should they care anymore? It's not like they have to play anymore," she tells me with a huge sigh. She's right though. They shouldn't have to care now that they're grown men…kind of grown at least.

I can't wait to get out of this little game! We'll show those bastards that they don't own us…that we can make our own decisions and actually outsmart them.

**22 Students Remaining **

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:36 P.M. (Deserted Island: Low Plains)**

"Jake? You think…will it be able to work again?" Andre was shaking as the suspense built inside of him. He didn't want another failed plan…not again. He stared over Jake's shoulder with wide eyes as the hacking genius began typing madly on his computer once again. Jake had drops of sweat going down his forehead as the afternoon began to turn into evening. They were losing precious time…especially now, time is the most precious thing they have besides their lives.

"Yeah…Andre, I should be able to rewire this thing back up hopefully," he said the last part with a hint of doubt in his voice. "How did they…find out? It's impossible-" that's when it him. He grabbed Andre's arm and reached for his collar immediately causing the other boy to leap back awkwardly.

"W-what're you doing man?" he quietly whispered while Jake had his fingers on the edges of his collar (examining every inch of it).

_I should have known!_ He thought with a huge laugh as he scrambled back to his laptop and started to type as fast as he could. Andre looked over at him with a puzzled look and wiped his wet forehead with the sleeve of his white (and now brown from all of the dirt) school shirt. He had no idea what Jake had planned now and decided to just keep quiet and watch him work.

"Hey Andre? You think you can keep an eye out while I get some rest?" Jake asked with his back turned.

"Rest?" Andre repeated with a tone of confusion. Why would they need rest? It was only 4:41…

"Come over here and I'll give you the things to look out for," he ordered lightly and caused Andre to give him a look of 'What are you thinking?!'. However, Andre decided to play along even though he had no idea what was happening at the moment.

"What set of-" Jake smacked his hand over the dark-skinned boy's lips and smirked at him as he pointed to the computer screen. Andre looked at in and his eyes widened in excitement as he did so.

**NO TALKING MAN. I KNOW HOW THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THE HACKING.**

Andre looked at him for a little while before catching on and grabbed a notebook from his backpack. He ripped a piece of paper from his blue notebook and began writing something quickly.

**HOW?! HOW DID THEY FIND OUT JAKE?**

Andre showed his little message to Jake and shrugged his shoulders for emphasis. Jake nodded and began typing again before showing it to Andre.

**THESE DAMN COLLARS HAVE A MIC BUILT IN! THAT MEANS THAT THEY CAN HEAR EVERYTHING THAT WE'VE BEEN SAYING…WHICH MEANS THAT THEY NEW THAT WE WERE HACKING INTO THE SYSTEM.**

Andre grabbed his collar and swallowed hard even though his throat felt horribly dry. He began diligently scratching words onto his lined paper and showed it to Jake.

**SERIOUSLY! OH MY GOD! WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? DON'T YOU THINK…THEY KNOW ABOUT THEIR PLANS TOO?**

Jake nodded after reading and sighed in disappointment before revealing his response on the screen.

**YEAH. HOPEFULLY WE TELL THEM IN TIME. IF THEY KNEW ABOUT OUR PLANS THEY WOULD'VE BLOWN US UP…MAYBE WE'RE TOO POPULAR WITH THE AUDIENCE BRO.**

Andre stifled a small laugh and smiled wide before writing down his message.

**ANY OTHER PLANS? I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES JAKE!**

Jake smiled with enthusiasm and nodded frantically while typing his message.

**ACTUALLY, YEAH THERE IS. IT'S A LIL' IFFY THOUGH…I'M PLANNIN' TO TAKE THE SCHOOL OUT WITH A BANG IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'. NO SCHOOL…NO SYSTEM…NO COLLARS…HOMEFREE!**

Andre furrowed his eyebrows at Jake and shook his head in disagreement, but wrote his thoughts down to get the point across.

**BLOW UP THE SCHOOL? HOW MAN?! THE SCHOOL IS A PERMANENT DANGER ZONE! BESIDES, HOW'RE WE GONNA FIND O BOMB ON A DESERTED ISLAND?**

**WE MAKE ONE BOZO! SEE THIS?**

Jake held up a dog tag necklace he was wearing and as he pulled it from underneath his dress shirt, the chain clanged against the collar. That's going to be a sweet sound for Mr. Eikner back at the school. On the dog tag chain, there was a small capsule…What did it have to do with anything.

**WITH THIS…WE'LL BLOW THOSE BASTARDS INTO OBLIVION! IT'S A SMALL IGNITION KEY BRO. SO POWERFUL THAT IT CAN SET OFF ANYTHING WITH THE RIGHT MATERIALS.**

Everything was completely silent except for the constant typing and sound of pencil led being scratched against paper. There were so many flaws with this plan though…how could they make it out?

**BUT THE SCHOOL! IT'S A CONSTANT DANGER ZONE. HOW WILL WE GET CLOSE ENOUGH?**

**STILL WORKING ON THAT! DANG ANDRE! GIVE A GUY A BREAK HERE.**

Jake began laughing lightly as he showed Andre the message and saw the look of embarrassment spread across the other boy's face. That's when they heard a sudden noise from with the thick leaves that led into the inner forest. Andre jumped slightly and moved backwards with his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Jake glared at the leaves as they shook briefly and brushed one another. He had his hand on his designated weapon that was hidden in his bag (A Can of pepper spray…how fantastic!)

"Hello?" the voice squeaked from within the bushes. Jake had a tight grip on his weapon and Andre brought out his weapon (a fork…they were so dead). The figure stumbled out of the bushes and that's when the two boys let out a huge sigh of relief. It was Hayley Steele…the smiley girl in their class that was on good terms with everyone. She stepped backwards a bit after seeing the two boys gripping their weapons for dear life. "Don't hurt me! Please!" she shrieked with wide eyes as they brimmed with fresh tears.

Jake quickly threw his useless can of pepper spray back into his bag and smirked at her while Andre smiled wide in excitement.

"Hayley!" he laughed with a bright face. "Whatcha doing here girl? You okay?"

Hayley let a smile fall on her face in relief and let her bright white teeth shine as she skipped over to the dynamic duo. She hugged Andre for dear life as she cried in overwhelming joy.

"Thank goodness! Andre! I'm so happy I found you!" she squealed in happiness before letting her eyes fall onto Jake who was sighing in irritation. "Sorry Jake!"

She ran over to him with a bright smile while throwing her long arms around him. She was actually the tallest girl in Class 3-C and James was the tallest boy…they both were called 'Biggest Kids' in the yearbook. Jake grinned at her and raised an eyebrow.

"So…you plan on staying huh?"

"Huh? Oh…if you don't want me too then-" Andre cut her off with an angry tone and threw an arm around Hayley even though she surpassed his height.

"Don't be ridiculous! Hayley can stay…right Jake?" he glared Jake down while Hayley smiled at him. Jake shook his head with that smirk still on his mischievous face.

"I wasn't saying that she couldn't…It'd be nice to have a girl's point of view on this little plan."

"Plan? You mean…you know how to get out?" she whispered in awe. Andre quickly covered her mouth which earned him a shocked slap from Hayley, but he simply pointed to the collar while pointing to his mouth. Hayley understood immediately and grabbed a sheet of notebook paper from her bright pink folder.

**A WAY OUT! FOR REAL! HOW? WHAT DID YOU TWO HAVE IN MIND?**

Her handwriting was beautifully neat but both of the boys glanced at one another before answering her question proudly.

**JAKE KNOWS! HE'S PLANNING TO BLOW THE SCHOOL UP TO SMITHEREENS!**

Andre laughed while watching Jake bow proudly as if he just finished a stage performance, but Hayley simply shook her head with a small smile on her face. Her dirty blonde hair shook madly on her head while she did this and she brought her pencil down to the paper.

**THAT'S CRAZY! BUT…I'M IN! I DON'T CARE HOW HARD IT'S GONNA BE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU TELL ME IN ORDER TO MAKE IT WORK.**

She smiled widely while revealing her neat message to the two others. They both nodded in excitement before Jake sank to the lush grass to type on his laptop. He picked it up with a famous smirk and showed it to Hayley who was gleaming in the limited rays of light.

**WELCOME ABOARD MS. STEELE :D**

**22 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:49 P.M. (Deserted Island: Northern Mountains)**

Grace King had been wandering the island all morning and afternoon long while listening to her iPod like a complete airhead. She only stopped whenever the time said that there was a minute left until the next update for danger zones. It was actually a miracle that she was able to stay alive this long actually.

"My loneliness is killin' me! I must confess! I still believe…when I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!" Grace sang the Britney Spears hit in a loud tone while kicking her legs up into the air as she lay on her back. The golden sunlight washed over the mountain and even bathed the platform up ahead. Suzie and Moze's bodies were still there but they seemed at peace…they looked calm while under the rays of light.

Grace was grossed out completely by it though and squealed in absolute disgust, but ran off to the opposite side of the mountain in order to keep hidden. The only problem was that she would be extremely easy to ambush considering the fact that she was paying much more attention to her music…

The one thing that the blonde was exceptionally good at was spying. Oh yes…spying was the thing Lucy loved about Ms. King. Grace had been able to collect all the dirt on her classmates, along with scandalous photos. In the 9th grade, she spied on every single one of her classmates in order to get a great story on each of them for her sleazy column in the school paper that every one loved reading. Lucy usually sent Grace out to spy on rival gangs from different schools as well in order to find out what they were up to. She was probably the most loyal to Lucy Stone and was like her second-hand girl.

Grace loved to sneak around and follow people…it was better than reading those juicy tabloids she loved so much. She did her job so well that she successfully peeped into every single one of her male classmates' rooms…of course they didn't know that, but the fact that she did made it even creepier. Grace actually knew more about any of her classmates than their close friends and family ever did, just by peeking into their personal space.

As she jammed out to another pop tune, she dazed into a small mirror that she had in her bright yellow jansport. She was fixing her golden hair even though it was absolutely useless since no one would see her…or pay attention to how appealing she looked at a time like this. She hummed with her eyes fixed on the mirror while flicking the strands of her hair behind her head.

"Ew, my hair has gross leaves in it!" she whined while chewing her gum and gave a look of disappointment. Her lips were puckered as she brought out her glittering lip gloss and tucked the gum underneath her tongue.

Ever since the games have begun, Grace had been encountering bodies left and right. This morning she came across Mindy, Simon, Owen and Ned on the beach (Gross is all she had to say about it). Now that she was safe up in the mountains where no one could find her…she knew that she was as good as safe. After dolling her herself up (even though it was pointless), she decided to rest there in the swaying blades of grass that were at least two feet high.

"All done!" she giggled while placing her little makeup kit into the backpack. Circus by Britney Spears had come up next and caused a giggle to come from Grace's lips. She was a huge Britney fan, and longed to meet her mostly because she represented a woman who viciously claimed her place on the food chain. She was an icon to Grace…

"Hope mommy's okay. Running that club all by herself. Man, what would she do without me?" Grace giggled while chewing her gum inconsiderately as the sunlight coated her entire school uniform. Grace's mother owned a strip club downtown in New York City, and it was quite popular with the losers in the town. Grace, however, was a regular performer and always knew how to make a guy happy and satisfied even if the feeling wasn't mutual. Lucy loved that factor about Grace…it only meant that she didn't have to fake her feelings all the time by herself.

Grace particularly knew how to make guys do whatever she wanted just by a touch.

_"Stupid bitches! I paid for a show and you won't even let me touch y'all!? What a buncha bull!" a sleazy customer screamed with a beer gut while slamming his lumpy fist on the pink table. The dancer who was performing that night was becoming impatient with this 'gentleman' and reported him to the owner (Ms. King herself). "What? You think you're better than me er somethin'? Yeah right you hooker! You better give my moneys worth ya hear!"_

_Ms. King was becoming extremely upset by all the fuss and even witnessed some customers leaving due to the behavior this man put on display. Without making a sound, the jewelry covered woman snuck into the backrooms where the performers stayed. She delicately slipped into the room labeled 'GRACE KING: THE ONE AND ONLY' where her daughter was readying herself for the next show._

_"Grace honey?" her mother whispered from the door frame with a distressed look._

_"What is it mommy? A problem so soon?" she giggled while applying a cover of bright red lipstick. She was in a skin clad outfit with a sparkling boa around her smooth neck as she averted her eyes to her mom in the mirror. Her 'mommy' was fiddling with her long cheetah patterned nails while licking her lips._

_"It's Joey…he's harassing Ella out on the stage again. He seems to be as drunk as a sailor out there and he's even ruining our audience's mood!" she shrieked with an upset tone as she dabbed some glitter on her frail cheeks._

_"Aw, why does that mean boy have to spoil everything? He knows that touching is not allowed…at least in the theater that is. Don't worry mommy, I'll handle the meanie."_

_Grace swiveled from her rotating chair and kissed the mirror; letting the mirror show another red lipstick stain on its glass._

_"Joey!" Grace laughed with a smiling face as she walked into the dark pink theater. Lights were madly flashing and the area reeked of alcohol. The bright pink tables glistened with sparkles and the stage lit up like a club dance floor. The environment was pink enough to make even the most sober person drunk in an instant…maybe he is drunk now that you think about it. Only he's not drunk from the alcohol…_

_Joey looked over with rage in his eyes while tugging at Ella still violently. Ella looked over at Grace in great relief and Joey reluctantly let her go with a loud grunt of irritation._

_"Now Joey…what did we tell you about touching the dancers?" Grace sighed in a sing-song fashion while keeping Ella's trembling form close to her. Joey simply scoffed at her and looked to the side as if he'd been scolded for taking a cookie from the cookie jar by his mother. "Hey, why don't we have some drink? Discuss the issue in a civil way."_

_"Already have a damn drink! I paid for a show…I just want something to remember her by!" He barked while slamming his fist down causing Grace to sigh in disappointment. This happened a lot in the club and Grace was used to it by now._

_"Here. I'll just fix my own drink okay? Save you the trouble," she giggled while wrapping her subtle fingers around a vodka bottle. She poured it into the clear wine glass with a sexy smile on her face._

_"That's my wine ya bitch!" he hollered while grabbing the glass from her after she took her last sip. Grace rolled her eyes and ran her hand up to his thigh which caused Joey to squeak in shock. His voice was drowned out by the bass pounding music that flooded the theater and the lights flashed wildly; the pink glowed every second from the lights and gave off a feeling of dizziness._

_"Next time, I get a hard grip and let's just say…you want feel the need to touch a woman anymore," Grace's became serious but her playful tone almost sent another message. "Is there going to be a next time Joey?"_

_Joey felt her grip get painfully tighter which caused him to jump from the pain. He frantically shook his head with his eyes closed and his lips quivering._

_"Good, now will you leave please? And if you come back…I'll tell your sweet wife about all the affairs you've been having with some of our dancers."_

_"How…h-how did you know…about-" he was in shock…how could she have known? Is she keeping a constant eye on him (in the club and out of the club)? It was just Grace's natural talent. Spying on people without them noticing and without their consent of course. Grace laughed stupidly while bringing out a few photos that proved her threat perfectly and caused Joey to shudder in complete horror._

_"Need I say more…and you need some serious weight training dude!" she hollered with a wide grin. Joey leapt onto his feet with wide eyes and staggered out of the exit and into the streets while cursing loudly but the music wouldn't allow them to be heard._

_Ella smiled with great appreciation before returning to her dressing room to retire for the night and head home. Ms. King had seen the entire confrontation unfold from the backdoor and couldn't be more proud of her daughter. Sometimes…parenting is an unanswerable question to some (Ms. King's parenting is one)._

This entire game was really screwing that factor up though. Grace's quiet spy tactic. She hadn't seen anyone that she wanted to bother following…she came across so many and no one peeked her interest. Kendall and his group passed by on the shore…sure he's always been a choice for Grace (Tall and athletic…let's not forget musically gifted). She also saw Beck, Tori and that badass…Katniss! Katniss Everdeen.

"Man, she must have had a bad childhood with such a stupid name," Grace chuckled hysterically while still jamming out to her music. "Were her parents high or something when they named her? Katniss? Really!?"

Katniss loved her name actually. It made her feel unique…because it was unique! She adored the feeling of being different and loved the feeling it gave her to be strong. It built her confidence growing up.

"So many hotties to watch out for! Got that martial arts dork…Zander. He's too quiet for me and too shy for my taste. Jake, however, is just what I look for in a cute guy. A smartass attitude and the bad boy looks to follow! Oh, sweet little Jake Collins…if only you were here with me. God, the things I'd do to you," Grace groaned with a laugh while biting the tip of her pale finger as she thought about these dirty deeds. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts once she saw a figure dashing down the mountains with a large gun in hand.

Grace paused her blasting music in order to get down low and squint through the bushes for a better look. Flowing locks of brown hair…a face that resembled a pale doll…a pair of ice cold eyes that had absolutely zero amounts of emotion in them. It was the acting queen, Camille Roberts with her machine gun in her grasp as she sped down the mountain and held Grace's gaze.

"Camille? Where is she headed? Well…Well…guess I'll have to follow and find out."

**22 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chapter! Well...what do you think about the government and how they track individuals down...do you think escaping is worth it like Beck says? What do you think will happen with Jake and Andre's new plan now that they have Hayley Steele aboard? What are your thoughts on Grace King? Will she successfully follow Camillie...or die trying? Find out in the next chapter!? :D**


	24. Trick or Trap!

**Anotha Chapta! Sorry for the wait :) Hopefully this makes up for it!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 4:55 P.M. (Deserted Island: Northern Mountains)**

"Where are you headed Ms. Roberts?" Grace giggled while sneaking through the bushes as she scaled down the green mountain. A nice breeze shook the beautiful plants and caused them to sway as if they were dancing. Grace kept her distance from Camille but still had her right in her sight in order to know what she was up to. Camille's eyes were portrayed with no emotion and continued to be glazed with intimidation. In school, she hardly ever talked and was a part of the aspiring drama club along with Cat and Suzie...weren't Suzie and Camille friends? Hm, It doesn't really matter anymore does it? Camille was usually a little creepy to most of her classmates and always had a strange air about her.

Jake usually said that she resembled that freaky girl from the Orphan movie due to how she looked. It didn't matter to Camille one single bit…especially now. Camille continued to swerve through the trees with her Uzi close intact; the leaves blew wildly past her as she flew past the towering trees. Grace was in close pursuit with her weapon (a scalpel that resembled the ones that she usually used in dissection assignments in her biology class). The narrow blade glistened in the golden light as she dashed quietly into the trees' shadows in order to catch up with Camille.

_Wait up Roberts! I'm not that physically built_, she laughed in her head as she held her iPod tightly in her left hand. Her music continued to play at a low volume and the sound of Katy Perry filled her ears.

_I know a place…_

_ Where the grass is really greener…_

_ Warm, wet and wild...there must be somethin' in the water_

It was incredible to know that she was still in a state where California Girls mattered more than making it out alive for some reason; it doesn't matter though, Camille still hadn't suspected Grace's presence yet.

_Where are you headed? Hm…wait just a second_…Grace squinted her eyes after seeing her stalked prey hop into the bushes like a small rabbit. Suddenly, she heard a small tinkling sound emerge from the leaves at faint volume.

"She's…oh my god," Grace laughed stupidly while rolling in the grass with her hand covering her big mouth. Even the cold Camille Roberts has to go sometime…

After coming out of her fit of laughter, she got down on her stomach against the tickling grass and brought out her supplied map of the island to check the zones. Her hazel eyes skimmed the detailed map as her iPod sent music up her ear buds to flow into her ears warmly.

"Now…where are we?" she muttered while biting her soft lips delicately. "Ah, here we go. We are in…C8. C8! But…why would she come here?" Grace sputtered with a confused look as she glanced from her map to the bushes that Camille was supposedly using the restroom in.

C8 was announced by Mr. Eikner to be a danger zone once the clock strikes 5:00…Camille's cutting it a little too close! Grace frantically looked at her glowing iPod screen and it brightly showed the time as the music continued. 4:57…only three minutes until the sector was declared a forbidden zone.

_Calm down Grace! The drama slut obviously knows what she's doing_, Grace thought calmly while staring into the glowing bushes with a dumb grin curling across face. The sunset was breathtaking above her through the golden leaves. Pink, orange and yellow were all mixed up elegantly in the vast skies as the digital clock changed to 4:58. Only two minutes, it's fine…

Even though the time was edging on and on into 5:00, the tinkling noise continued to flow from the fat shrubs up ahead. The deadly girl must have been holding it in for quite some time…

_4:59…God…What is she thinking!_ Grace began to panic and look down at her map in distress while the tinkling noise went on.

_Fine, Fresh, Fierce. We got it on lock!_

_ West Coast represent, now put your hands up (oh,oh,oh,oh,oh)_

_ California! California Gurls!_

The summer jam quietly played in the back of Grace's mind as she felt a sudden breeze flow right past her confused form and she began to feel a little queasy. The wind tore past her and right up to the bushes like an angry bull. The gust threw the bushes down a little bit and Grace was expecting to see Camille in the middle of her bathroom break, but instead…

"Oh...please no," she whispered in a panic as the sight before her unfolded. There was a water bottle dangling from a far off branch with a slashed bottom. The crystal liquid dripped constantly out of it and tapped the autumn grass below…but Camille was nowhere to be found.

"B-but! H-h-how…wh-what?" Grace's mind went completely blank and she had no idea what to think as the seconds counted down in a slow manner. 10…9…

Out of the corner of her hazel eyes she saw a pale face with an evil look in its icy eyes. Camille was standing there with a look of nothingness with her brown eyes slightly narrowed at Grace as if saying "You thought you could get me that easily?" 6…5…

Grace (the most loyal member of Lucy's gang) was absolutely flustered. Her eyes grew to the size of grapes as the shock began to set in. Camille Roberts had tricked Grace using her own skills. Being a nosy sneak…

Camille was already in the next area (C9) by now and was safe…but Grace wasn't. Everything began to feel dark and ominous to her as time told her how long she had to live.

"How? You bitch! How did you…" she screamed with tears forming in her panicked eyes as she grabbed her things and dashed back to where she came. Katy Perry didn't help one single bit. Her bubbly singing actually made the situation ten times worse.

_California! California Gurls!_

Grace glanced at her iPod in horror and realized it was over…she was as good as dead. 2…1…

"NOOO! FU-" Grace's scream was suddenly cut off with a quiet explosion and her entire body shook from the impact of the detonated collar. The ear buds tore from the iPod jack and Katy's song was immediately silenced as Grace's head flew through the treetops like a blood covered basketball; scarlet liquid rained over the forest floor like a rainy sprinkle. With the iPod still in her clenched fists, Grace's lifeless (and headless) body sank to its knees and she fell with a thud into the grass.

**Girl # 20: Grace King (ELIMINATED)**

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:02 P.M. (Garside Jr. /Sr. High School: 3****rd**** Floor Hallways)**

**Tori's POV**

I feel a slight chill run down my tingling spine as I take slow pacing steps down the empty hallway. The afternoon light shines through the wide windows and it sounds like classes are being taught. That must mean…Class 3-C! My class! It was all a dream! That awful stuff about killing and survival was all in my head…thank God.

I walk hesitantly over to my classroom and stare absent mindedly at the red metal door. I always hate being late. I always get stares from everyone…including Lucy and her group. "Late again Tori? What was it this time? You trip and fall down the stairs again?" I hear my teacher laugh in my mind followed by the rumbling chuckles that come to follow from everyone else.

I open the door causing Mr. Sikowitz to cease his lecture on the method of character development. Wait…what! He stares at me with his eyes gone from his sockets and he smiles widely at me while blood flows from his face and drips onto his glistening podium. The remaining hair on his balding head is matted terribly to his scalp and he begins to motion his hand to my desk.

"Tori!" he cheers happily as ever, "welcome back. Please, take your seat so we can continue." His face is right in my direction…how can he see me though?

I slowly utter a "Yes sir," and swerve through the rows of red wooden desks with a terrified feeling within me. I take my seat behind Beck (strangely, our calling order for the competition matches our seating order as well) and look around the lit up room. This isn't right though! What's happening?

I look over at Mindy's desk in the first row on the side of the room. She is holding her bright pink mechanical pencil with her supplies neatly arranged on her desk as always. She's covered in black holes and blood is continuously streaming from them; dripping on to the floor which forms a dark red puddle around her chair. Yet, she still sits there and diligently takes notes as if the day is absolutely normal. She looks wet also…like drenched in water.

Behind her, Kirby Bancroft (one of the richest boys in school) sits poised like a delicate doll and is looking down at his paper while craning his neck in a classy fashion. The side of his head looks sliced open and a sickle is deeply embedded into the wound. A disgusting mixture of meat and blood oozes from the sliced opening and onto his bright dress shirt like a thick stream of ketchup…what is going on?

Voices fill my head as I continue to frantically look around the room. Ned's head is halfway gone, yet he is functioning completely normal while talking to a blood covered Simon. About six seats behind me, Amanda sits with her legs crossed elegantly while applying a fresh coat of makeup for the afternoon. Sadly, the thick knife that is lodged into the front of her skull is taking away from her look.

I look over Beck's broad shoulder and see a long stick poking out of the back of Jo's head. An arrow is protruding from her dirty blonde locks as she rested her sweet and smiling face in her supple hands. I see Sam near the front with skin as wrinkly as a prune. Her skin is beyond pale…like ghostly white and her blonde hair is soaked as if she just took a shower.

_Silly Tori!_ A voice shouts in my mind as all the disturbing images of my classmates fill my eyes. Moze and Suzie stand in front of me in the gym while holding their blood covered mega phone. They are both completely riddled with bullets and Suzie's head looks like a splattered fruit after a sledge hammer went to it.

"Tori! Join us! We can all die together!" Moze cries enthusiastically. I stand there and feel like I'm paralyzed all over. Their voices resonate off of the gym walls and bounce around in my head. What do I do? No…I can't do this. I just can't!

"No! I'm sorry guys…I can't help! I don't wanna join you! I can't die!" I shout frantically while stumbling out of the gymnasium. My feet squeak soundly against the basketball court before I fall out and into the blank halls that lead to the locker rooms. It smells odd…wait. I turn around and try to keep myself from screaming in terror from what was right in front of me. Kevin was standing there with a bright smile on his disfigured face. An axe was awkwardly lodged into his face and caused him to look like an oddly cracked walnut…Blood dripped profusely from the handle; making a seeping stain as it dripped onto my shoes.

"Is that anyway to treat us Tori? Treat your friends?" he laughed which caused the axe to shake a little. It was the sickest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"God…Kevin. No, I-I'm sorry," I manage to get out even though my throat feels incredibly sore. The blood stained basketball jersey he is wearing begins to shine from the lights overhead and his gym shorts even have spots of red on them.

"How can you just leave us out there to dry Tori? I thought we meant more to you," Kevin sighs in absolute disappointment as his cut eye begins to ooze. It's disgusting…I can't do this anymore. It's too much!

"What makes you so special!" another voice spits from behind me in a harsh tone. The voice belongs to none other than Robbie Shapiro. His stomach looks horrifyingly mashed up like a sausage assortment as he talks. Another figure approaches his side like a dark shadow and begins to laugh in morbid way.

"Everyone plays Tori. There is no 'escape'…it's kill or be killed!" True arises from the shadows while bleeding heavily on her side with her locket sparkling in the sudden light. "We weren't given that choice. What makes you better than us, huh?"

I spin around in a panic and run at full speed as the two voices echoed behind me as if they were following me. The darkness is in every direction now and I have no idea where to turn. Where now?

A sudden light appears at my side followed by a warm voice that I can make out perfectly. "Buncha losers if you ask me," the voice laughs as the light clears out in a fade and reveals our school's glowing courtyard. Mike? That's Mike's voice!

"Mike?" I whisper in amazement while standing there; my soft hands shielding me from the sunrays.

"Don't be scared. I told him…I told my buddy, Beck to take good care of you. He'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," he says warmly with a shining smile. His school uniform is glowing brilliantly in the daylight sun and suddenly the scene changes and the last thing I hear from Mike is, "Oh! Thanks again for the watermelon Tori! Even though it was all mashed up…it was sweet just like you."

"Thank you…" I whisper with a small smile as I open my eyes and see the interior of our bus…what am I doing here? Was this all just a horrid nightmare?

I look over slowly with a feeling of fear and expect the worse. Instead, I see Trina dancing in her seat while blasting to her music. Trina. The name repeatedly echoes in my mind like an annoying bird call but it makes me happier than ever at the same time.

_"Come on,"_

_ "No!" _

_ "Why not you chicken?" _

_ "He's…He's sleeping. Sleeping, yeah that's why," _

_ "You scaredy cat, come on, let's go Tor," _

_ "I don't wanna!"._

_ "Excuse me! Coming through!" _

She always makes me do something that I can't stand doing on my own…but that makes her more special to me. Without her, I basically wouldn't be able to do many of the things that caused my life to change for the better. I realize that everything is just a memory and the entire scene with me making a fool of myself in front of Beck while Trina laughs her big head off is just repeating itself before my eyes.

_"Um…H-hey Beck. I um…I got these watermelons last night from my mom and uh…Well…I was wondering if…Would you like some…you know, some of the watermelon?" _

_ "Thanks Tori, I forgot to bring a lunch for the bus ride. Moronic move huh," _

_"Yeah, I guess you kind of are…Oh wait! That's not what I meant! You're not really a moron I just thought- Jeez…I'm so hopeless."_

_ "Don't worry about it, I was joking with you." _

Beck…who knew we'd become close friends over this? I-I'm so thankful though. Thankful that I got to know you…thank you.

I hear a voice laugh cheerily from behind me which causes me to widen my eyes in shock, "Gotta have faith Tori! Oh man, don't tell me that you've just been giving me lip service. C'mon Tor'! Faith…" Beck's voice soothingly chuckles in a cheery tone. I turn around but I don't see him at all in the bright light that sweeps over me.

"Beck, I do have faith! I do…" I say with a trembling feeling that overtakes my body. I feel racked with all sorts of emotions right now…but it all comes to an end when I feel a sudden shake go through my body followed by numerous shouts from above.

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:32 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farmhouse)**

**Tori's POV**

After being awakened from my uncomfortable sleep, I see a blurred face from above and realize that there are fresh tears in my eyes from my strange dream. I slowly bring my clammy hands up to my sweating face and wipe my moist eyes calmly. My vision then returns to normal, and I see everything clearly now. The salmon cushions that I am laying on, the nailed shut doors near the front of the house, and right above me I see Beck's smiling face.

"Glad you're up Tor'. Had me and Katniss worried for a sec…you seemed so upset just now. Are you feeling any better?" he pats my back after sitting me up like a stuffed bear. I can't really speak right now. Everything feels confusing! I don't know whether this is a dream or not either. Is this a dream? "Tori? Are you okay?" he repeats with a soft tone while curving his mouth to make a sincere smile.

"Yes…thank you. Thank you so much," I say while nodding my head in happiness. Beck begins to laugh in joyful manner before wrapping his arms around me. Even though he's covered in blood and dirt…all sorts of things even, he still feels warm and he has been so brave..but stupid (in a good way of course!). Sure, he did leave me a few times to die…and he went out and almost got himself killed a numerous amount of times but, that's just who he is. A big hearted guy with enough time on his hands to care about everyone he meets.

"Gosh, I might need to find a crowbar in order to pry you two off of each other," I see Katniss laugh hysterically from the sink. I chuckle into Beck's shoulder to hide my embarrassment before sniffing the delicious aroma coming from the sparkling kitchen. It smells fantastic!

"Here…this a special dish created by the one and only Katniss Everdeen. Compliments to the chef," Beck announces while bowing politely and motions towards Katniss in the kitchen. He hands me the steaming bowl after taking a small rag from the top which lets a huge puff of steam come rising out in victory.

"Bon appetite," the olive toned girl laughed with a French accent. I take the spoon and dig up a pile of rice mixed with soft beans. After plunging the heap of warm deliciousness into my mouth, I feel a wave of comfort flow through me and begin to scarf the entire bowl right down; amazing Beck and Katniss with my hungry appetite.

"It's delicious!" I cry in happiness while licking my lips free of the meal.

"Happy to see that you enjoyed it," Katniss laughs while walking over to me and Beck with her arms folded. "Now, we'll be taking off…maybe around ten o'clock when everything goes dark, making our movements around the island easy. We'll probably be able to still find Jake out there…maybe even find a few others. I hear that Kendall has formed a little group somewhere, so we can go off and find them next."

Beck nods in agreement and I quickly follow up from the overwhelming excitement. Katniss smirks a bit before narrowing her eyes at me. "Tori? We can defer to you when it comes to the girls. We need to be careful though…I don't want to run into another issue like True Jackson again," she sighs while brushing her black braid back over her shoulder.

True…I can't believe she's dead. Out of everyone, I was expecting her to be the least interested in this game and try to escape…it's scary now that you know what people's true intentions are when their lives are on the line like this. How many are left now anyway? Let's see…ever since the noon report, there was a total of twenty-five of us. True died…so that makes twenty-four, but who else died since then? Stop it Tori. Don't think about it…it's too horrible to think about.

"Awesome! Soon, we'll all escape together!" Beck cheers with enthusiasm while pumping his fist the way he does every time before a basketball game…so what if I pay attention to him a little.

"However, I think Jade should be our top priority considering that she was so willing to join," Katniss says in a low tone. "True winged her right in the arm and if that wound doesn't get attended to…she's not gonna last very long out there."

Jade…how could she just run off like that? She was safe with us and we could have banded together, but I guess I am always an issue for her. The living room begins to loom with darkness as time ticks on into evening. The sun glows like a radiant fire on the sea horizon and mixes in with the purple skies above. It's beautiful…but knowing about what really goes on here every year takes that beauty away.

"You mean, Jade is…will she die?" Beck asked in with a quiet voice; his lips trembling. Katniss sighed and shook her head indecisively while chewing on her lower lip.

"Don't know for sure yet. What I do know is that we need to find her fast before death becomes a possibility."

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 5:45 P.M. (Deserted Island: Woodlands)**

Jade sped through the trees while swerving in every way possible to avoid the rough bark. Her body felt overheated…and her tongue felt barren. She couldn't take it anymore, and the moist feeling in her mouth was long gone.

Jade's exuberant face was now drenched in fresh sweat and her long black and blue hair continued to heat up like a wool coat; only adding more to the dilemma. Dehydration was the only answer to this, but how could she be dehydrated? She drank half of her clear blue water just ten minutes ago…unless.

Jade quit running immediately and stared at her arm with wide eyes as if she were a fly. She was able to wrap the sleeve of her dress shirt around her wound after cutting the fabric off, but it hasn't made much of a difference. The white strip around her bloody arm was now soaked with red and it hurt tremendously. Her entire body wouldn't stop tingling from the painful sensation coming from the bullet lodged into her upper arm.

"Ugh! Damn it all," she hissed violently through her clenched teeth. She couldn't help but feel helpless at the moment. Her entire water supply was gone…and she couldn't keep her thirst at bay anymore.

"I'll…kill that…gah!" she screamed from the torturous pain as images of True firing bullets at her flowed through her fogged mind. She felt her wound begin to burn terribly from the torn nerves that were destroyed by the speeding bullet. Her entire mouth felt dry as the evening came into view. The sun was beautifully resting on the horizon and the trees glowed a brilliant orange color. Jade felt like she was on the verge of dehydration, and at this rate…wasn't going to last very long.

"N-need! N-need w-water!" she squeaked as her throat began to burn as if embers were being poured down it. She frantically searched through her bag and quickly pulled out her map with a small grin on her flushed face. Approximately a mile away, there was a life-saving well…that means water!

Jade leapt to her feet and staggered off in that direction with her TMP pressed to her side in case anyone tried to shoot her again. According to Jade, she shouldn't have been shot the first time…if only Beck didn't distract her. If only she paid attention to her surroundings and didn't come off as vulnerable.

_ Screw Beck! Screw all of them! What do they know anyway? _Jade grimly thought to herself as she trudged on through the forest. _Those bastards come off as saviors and right when I lower my guard, BANG! I got fucking shot by that Jackson bitch!_

_ Who am I kidding? There's no way out…we're all going to die in the end so what does it matter?_ Jade slowly rolled her eyes to the side and saw small mocking birds flutter onto a log. Their silver feathers shone in the golden light that came from the setting sun and they looked right at Jade's distressed form with their tiny eyes. Jade paid them no attention…she only cared about her burning throat and the relief she longs for once she makes it to that well filled with thirst quenching water.

_So hot! Burns so b-bad damn it! I need…water now._ Jade's eyes were wide like a zombie's as she slowly slid her feet through the branches and yellow leaves that scattered the forest ground. Little did she know…she wasn't alone.

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**So...what did you think? Hopefully you enjoyed reading this filler chapter! Again, sorry for that waiting :D **

**Yep...Grace has been outsmarted by the one and only Camille Roberts! Camille is ruthless, but I guess Grace had it coming :P What about Tori's dream? Will the trio get closer as the game continues and will their alliance grow bigger in size? On no! What will happen to Jade!? Find out in the next chap of the 61st Annual Batte Royale Competition! XD**

** Review are greatly appreciated! Thank You all for reading :)**


	25. New Beginnings

**AHH! So long! Sorry, here it is Chapter 25 everyone! Special thanks to and Alecks454 for reviewing (REALLY APPRECIATES IT haha)! Oh and sorry if my description of Camille offended anyone... Again, sorry :) Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 6:00 P.M. (Deserted Island: Abandoned courtyard)**

Jade's prayers have finally been answered! A well…filled with crystal blue water was only a few feet away from her grasp. However, the sky echoed with a muffled cry of feedback coming from a microphone of some sort. The evening announcements were about to begin…Jade was about to hear the names of others that lost their lives to this barbaric game.

"'Ello little warriors!" Mr. Eikner's voice cheered from the speaker. In the background, some sort of song was playing smoothly as if some fancy party was taking place in the room he was in. "I must say guys…this is getting a little boring! Come on! Only four!" he sighed in a disappointed tone which caused static feedback to blare over the island. Jade was only a few steps away from the life-saving well and licked her dry and cracked lips in anticipation. Her shining blue eyes gazed down the pitch black hole of the well and lit up almost immediately. Water!

"Yes! Thank You God! Yes! Yes!" she cried in relief while tears sprung to her widened eyes. She grabbed hold of the frayed rope while leaning against the stone barrier of the well before lowering the wooden bucket down into the water.

"Well, although I am extremely disappointed in all of you…here's a list of the goners!" he laughed with joy while coughing into the microphone for effect. "Boy # 5…Nelson Baxter! Wow! Only one boy has died this afternoon? Power to the males eh? Anyways, back to the list. Girl # 17…Stevie Baskara, our rebellious little queen. Girl # 9…True Jackson! Girl # 20…Grace King!"

"G-Grace?" Jade uttered in horror. How did she die? Jade felt a surge of anger flow through her once she realized who could have been responsible; Lucy. She was turning on her own group! Jade heard the bucket hit the water lightly on the surface and felt it sink underneath. Her hands gripped the rope as tightly as possible which caused her to grunt in discomfort. Her teeth barred; she rose the bucket from the clear water causing drops of water to trickle lightly into the water. The sound of it echoing up from the well like a beautiful song was enough to drive anyone as thirsty as Jade crazy.

"You guys are really slacking off…the audience is starting to lose interest in you guys! Just for that, I'm going to be activating a danger zone every hour to keep you on your little toes," he chuckled whole heartedly before taking a deep breath. "So, here they are boys and girls so get ready!"

Jade held onto the tight rope and pulled eagerly as the round pulley shook madly from the force. A crazed look was in Jade's sapphire eyes as the bucket rose from the mouth of the well in glory. The water trickled down the side of the wooden bucket and dripped down into the black depths of the well. She quickly grabbed it by the sides while her mouth begged to be relieved from its hot and dry torture.

"At 7:00…D6! Hope you all our paying full attention! Next, at 8:00…E4!" Jade whipped her head up in anxiety after hearing that considering that she was right in that area. She decided to take out her dry bottle to fill it up and take it on the go instead in order to save time. The bottle itched against her dry fingers as she brought it up to the overfilled bucket of water with wide eyes that glowed in the remaining sun. Her blue irises were fixed on the water as it poured smoothly into the bottle like a beautiful waterfall.

"Next! At 9:00…A9…got it guys? A9 at 9:00, okay! Then, at 10:00…G6! Lastly, once the clock strikes 11:00 PM…F7 will become a danger zone! Oh! Please be careful…we already lost one student due to the collars detonation and we rather not have it happen again. It's a messy cleanup," he chuckled as if he just made a joke and sighed in a relieved manner into the microphone. "Grace. I hope you learned a good lesson here today."

"Grace!" Jade hissed; almost dropping the bucket from shock. Grace died from her collar being blown up? How could she just wander into a danger zone like that? Jade kept pondering these questions as Mr. Eikner droned on with his dreadful announcements. "Guess…I guess it wasn't Lucy after all," she scoffed while shaking the blue highlights from her pale face.

"That's all buds, now get back out there and fight to your hearts content! Keep our audience entertained okay!" his calm and creepy voice echoed over the sunset painted island once more before being washed over by complete silence. Birds were chirping from within the trees in a beautiful way while winds whistled gently through the branches and over the treetops.

Another few minutes afterwards, Jade had packed her things back into her large duffle bag and slung it quickly over her bloody shoulder in order to move on to safety.

_Snap._

Jade stopped dead in her tracks after hearing a twig snap from behind her and tightened her grip on the sling of the bag. She didn't want to just spin around…especially if it's some crazy freak like True who will fire a shot from fear. She instead slowly turned her head with shallow breaths escaping her dry lips. She wiped the side of her mouth with her dry tongue and swallowed harshly once she fixed her eyes on the trees. No one was there…

"It's okay Jade…just a stupid damn squirrel or something," Jade laughed lowly while glancing around in every direction. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Everything still seemed peaceful and the only thing Jade saw was the stone brick well and the simple one story house that it belonged to. She could hear the serene water splash calmly at the bottom of the well and felt at ease.

Thirst was her only issue at the moment now and it was finally going to be fixed after she takes a sip of the water she found. Her urging lips trembled madly once the water bottle touched her them and without thinking, she lifted the bottle completely up and began to chug the entire thing down. It felt wonderful to her…the water raged down her hot throat and immediately cooled her insides. She felt a wave of pleasure overtake her as the liquid continued to flow through her and felt streams of water trickle down her flushed chin and neck.

But then, she felt something tug on her neck roughly and thought it was just water flooding her throat. However, it wasn't even close to being that. She heard someone grunting in annoyance from behind her and without hesitation, she dropped the bottle from shock. She clawed frantically at her neck like a panicked cat and felt some type of leather there instead…a belt!

She hysterically began coughing up the water she just drank down while trying to breathe, but it was almost impossible. She felt her windpipe crush from the pressure of the belt's leather and began to widen her eyes in hysteria. The light of the setting sun glistened off of her facial jewelry and she began to feel tears emerge quickly. Her tongue was hanging from her wet mouth like a dog as the killer's grip tightened and pulled the belt even tighter around her neck. Her eye's bulged like a bug's and she continued to heave and cough up the remainders of her fresh water.

Spit flew from her mouth as she clawed madly at the belt and thrashed in every direction in order to escape but it was no use…

_NO! NO! Please Dear God!_ She cried in an upset in her head as everything began to blur and her mind began to fog up. Wait! Her TMP! She could use that!

Jade struggled to reach into her bag as everything began to fade out and felt her fingertips touch a cold metal surface. She found it at last. Her shaking fingers grasped the deadly gun and with her remaining strength, she pulled it straight from her bag and pulled the trigger…

She could barely hear it, but the sound of gunfire flooded her ears in a faint echo and a loud yelp from her attacker came from behind her. The belt's grasp was loosened and without another second going by, she yanked it from her neck while falling to the ground in coughing mess. She grabbed her throat and continued to cough violently on her hands and knees.

Water began dripping from her wet lips and onto the ground while she coughed and begged for air. Jade averted her eyes over to the TMP that she had used only moments before and saw the nozzle send up a small stream of smoke into the air. As for her alleged killer…he was lying face down on the ground with his face planted deep in the soil and the dandelions around him blew in the sudden breeze.

"Bastard…almost…a-almost got me!" Jade barked in-between a harsh series coughs. She slowly got back up onto her feet and took deep breaths to stabilize herself as she walked over to her heated gun in victory. As the evening edged on, Jade quickly glanced over at the body of her killer and smiled in satisfaction at the sight. "Got him. Got it! How do you like me now? Beck actually thought that everyone wanted to escape! Screw that!" Jade chuckled; wiping the drool and water drops from her moist chin with her school shirt's sleeve. She tapped the body with the tip of her solid black boot and watched as it rolled onto its back slowly. The earth beneath it crunched in response as Jade tapped it once again with her foot in order to make sure she got the job done right.

Jade's eyes widened after realizing who it was…Felix Garcia. His face was now covered in soil and his usual oval rimmed glasses were tarnished beside him from the impact. His hair looked neatly tossed as always but was now powdered brown by the dirt and his lips were slightly parted. He looked pathetic in Jade's eyes…

"Pansy Garcia!" she barked in amazement but quickly looked around in fear and lowered her voice in order to lay low. "Almost got my ass handed to me by the little rich kid! How's that for pathetic," she chuckled quietly while grabbing her smiling mouth to keep the laughing to a minimum.

Felix Garcia was the richest boy in the entire city. His father and mother supposedly owned a scientific company and were the head corporate managers in the business. He did associate with Robbie and Kirby though, however, they didn't like him all that much due to his snobby nature and how he always thought that he was better than everyone else…

Jade realized that she was actually wasting her time and had to hurry up and leave before it was too late…didn't want to cut it close. With that in mind, Jade scurried over to the bottle of water she dropped and saw that there was only a fourth left…wait a second. She slowly looked over at Felix and saw that his bag was only a few feet away from him.

"He might have some!" she whispered excitedly while running over to him and grabbed his bag eagerly. She unzipped it and grinned in pleasure after seeing a nice bottle of water (untouched and filled to the cap). She grabbed it in haste and leapt to her feet in excitement before throwing into her bag along with her other assortments for survival. She was all set to go…

Jade smirked at the her petty victim as he laid in the dirt like a discarded tool and sped off into the trees in order to make it to a new safe location to hide out at. Jade finally had things going her way…she was even able to escape the clutches of death twice to top it all off.

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 6:31 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farm Corporation)**

As Jake promised, Hayley had at last joined the duo and their risky idea…

"Where are we?" Hayley asked in with an arched brow while looking around the damp building. It was quite dim inside, but a glowing ray of light was able to squirm in through the entrance door crack just barely so that they could al make out each others figures. It reeked of a horrid odor and a muffled sound of birds singing a melody could just barely be heard.

"This," Jake paused for a quick moment in order to toss his things to the ground in exhaustion except for his valuable laptop, "is the Farm coop my friends." A sudden light flooded their eyes due to Jake bringing out his flashlight and his face had a little smirk planted on it causing Hayley to let out a high chuckle. André was looking around in every single direction as if someone could be hiding up in the rafters.

"It's kinda creepy up in here," André whispered in a tiny voice while rubbing his hands together…it wasn't cold though… Jake simply gave him a look of arrogance that indicated how fearless he was before taking a deep breath.

"Alright…let's head over to the entrance. Will that make little André better?" Jake mocked with a baby voice while clutching his stomach. Hayley maneuvered through the dark and gave his arm a nice little punch to have him stop fooling around. The floor was scattered with trinkets of all kinds and with every step, the trio's jaws dropped in complete amazement from what they could do with everything in here.

They pushed the tin metal door open a feet or two more and let the orange glow of light flood the room instantly. Luckily, the front yard of the building was shrouded with thick treetops so that they could keep hidden at all times. Jake fell to the ground once again in utter laziness before bringing out his famous laptop to enhance their escape plan. Believe it or not, André had complete faith in Jake and had complete faith in this idea…even though it was a little iffy. How could they blow up a school anyway? It didn't matter. He trusted it with all of his heart and was willing to do whatever it took in order to make this plan happen.

**ALRIGHT…SO FAR WE HAVE THE SOIL…THE GASOLINE FROM A FEW TRACTORS IN THIS DAMN DUMP. WHAT ELSE? OH YEAH, WE GOT THE TRASH BAGS TOO! LUCKILY I BROUGHT SOME FOR MY DIRTY CLOTHES.**

Jake beamed while typing notes into a document on his computer. Hayley sat across from him with her head slightly tilted and her blonde hair swooped to the side of her head in gentle manner. Jake's eyes were fixed on the computer screen and his teeth were gripping his tongue as it poked out from his lips.

André squinted into the depths of the sky at its tangerine color and the violet shade that grazed it. The clouds were coated with a light pink as they floated lovingly in the sky above and silver birds flew above Andre's head with a beautiful tune escaping them.

"So…what do you think we need to defend ourselves?" Hayley asks with her head still tilted and her blond eyebrow arched. Jake pursed his lips while he thought this over and quickly snapped his fingers after realizing what Hayley was doing. They had to make up conversations in order to keep the government and Mr. Eikner convinced that they were playing this little game.

"We just need to find some weapons…probably some that were left lying around," Jake grinned as he pressed every key as fast as he could on his keyboard.

"Are you sure man? Sounds pretty dangerous," André groaned with his hands together. Jake nodded in amazement how smart they've become with Hayley now in their unstoppable group. André and Hayley exchanged fascinated looks as Jake continued to type madly on his computer before gazing at the screen at what he just typed.

** WE JUST NEED ROPE…A PULLEY…ALSO, WE'RE GONNA NEED SUM HELIUM! I GOT IT ALL COVERED THOUGH! SO…YOU GUYS READY TO PUT THIS BABY INTO ACTION!?**

After reading the message before them, André and Hayley both nodded quickly with grins plastered onto their faces as the mocking birds above them continued to belt out various melodies. Jake smiled in an enthusiastic fashion before placing his laptop back into his shoulder bag carefully and got to his feet. He brushed off his black school slacks lazily as low breaths escaped him. This was it. This was going to be their last shot…

Hayley slowly shrugged her shoulders happily like always as she got up and patted her skirt down. André grinned as well while nodding his head as he gave the quirky blond a one-armed hug of joy. They had it, the perfect plan...now they just had to get it right.

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 6:55 P.M. (Deserted Island: Grove)**

It was beginning to get dark, and Camille felt her legs began to tire out from the constant running she was doing for the past…twelve hours. She slowly peeked through a thick shrub and saw nothing…perfect. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed from left to right through the dense green leaves in order to make sure, but realized that she was correct the first time.

After outsmarting the dim-witted Grace King, Camille thought it would be best to stop the killing and just relax…as weird as it sounds, especially at time and place like this. However, she was exhausted as can be. Her soft brown hair fluttered in the relieving gusts of wind as they flew past her pale face causing her to take a deep breath. She didn't understand…she didn't like killing her classmates…not one single bit. She felt horrible about what she did to Suzie and Moze but, she just didn't want to die…

Camille figured that the only way to win this game is to kill and be ruthless…she was an outcast at Garside. When it came to friends, she only had a tight knit group, but even then she didn't feel accepted. The only person that truly cared for her was the handsome Logan Mitchell. Back in the ninth grade, she was pursuing her dreams as an actress and was willing to do whatever it took to get to the top. She was rehearsing near the cafeteria during lunch on a breezy October afternoon in the for a school rendition of Rome & Juliet as the part of Juliet obviously.

While she read through the first act, a boy with a precisely styled faux hawk approached her with a beaming smile. Usually he was always accompanied by those other three boys…the blonde haired one, the tall brunette, and the small Hispanic one...but he was actually alone when he came up to Camille.

"Hey, you going to audition for Romeo & Juliet?" he asked in a cheerful manner that caused Camille's heart to flutter. She couldn't really answer his question due to the fact that his brown eyes were hypnotic to her.

"Oh! Yes…yes I am. Juliet," Camille answered in an embarrassing tone. She tried to poise herself as she continued to look at the script but felt so nervous in Logan's presence for some strange reason.

"Cool! It's a great story huh? I really like the lesson it teaches."

"What lesson? They both die in the end," Camille says with a small laugh with her eyes still glued to the script. Logan sighed nervously as a shade of pink fell onto his pale cheeks.

"Well…it teaches parents about true love and how kids feel. How they should be able to let their son or daughter love whoever they want if the feeling is true and strong," Logan explains in seriousness.

"I guess I understand…it is tragic isn't it?" Camille sighed in return and smiles as she spots the red on his face.

"Yeah. So, you're auditioning for Juliet? Mind if I rehearse with you?"

"N-no, not at all."

"Awesome…I'll play as Romeo," Logan smirks in a goofy way which causes Camille to giggle uncontrollably. "What scene are you at?"

"Um…Act 1, scene 5," Camille answers with a bright smile that causes her porcelain face to shine in the light overhead from the ceiling. Logan nods causing his hair to swivel slightly as he scooted next to her in order to see his lines.

"Okay, here we go…Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Logan says his line in hushed tone that makes Camille's skin crawl.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She gulps nervously as goose bumps arise on her pale skin.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Logan replies still with a romantic mood in his words.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Camille reads her line with a small smile.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Logan stops reading suddenly gazes at Camille with wide eyes as if he's embarrassed and his cheeks turn a bright red. He watches as Camille continues to read her script in perfect character.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again." Logan read with a smile.

"You kiss by the book."

With that, Logan leaned and kissed Camille's soft and supple lips for just a small moment before backing away slowly with his eyes still closed. Camille felt shocked but swooned afterwards as Logan's lips left hers and his eyes opened slowly with fear embedded in them.

"Oh man…I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to…Aw man!" Logan stuttered as he frantically scratched the back of his neck. Camille did nothing but smirk at how charming he was being at the very moment as students quickly scurried by them with steaming plates and trays in their hands.

"It's okay Logan. I appreciate the fact that you take the arts seriously," Camille giggled while closing her script. Logan did nothing but smile in relief while brushing his light brown hair with his fingertips.

"You're very pretty you know. You sit right behind me in class too huh?" Logan laughed while straightening his dark red school tie around his neck. Camille simply nodded with a refreshed smile before placing the script into her back pack. She felt a strange feeling surge through her suddenly…a warm and tingling feeling that she never felt with anyone else before. What was it?

The noisy bustle of kids running to and fro during the lunch hour filled the bright hallway and the bench sitting upright near the restrooms that Camille was sitting in strangely made things more uncomfortable, but she never felt more special. No one ever came up and talked to her like this…let alone kiss her!

"Hope you nail that audition Camille! Trust me…just from that scene with you…you made the perfect Juliet. See you back in class," Logan beamed with a boyish smile before running off to the end of the hallway and through the crimson red double doors that led to the cafeteria. She spotted something on the bench and squinted at it with her majestic eyes. It was medical school brochure…must have belonged to Logan. Camille giggled like a little girl for what seemed like hours as she held the brochure and thought of Logan. She now knew what that feeling was. It was Love.

Camille finally snapped out of her flashback with a small smile on her gleaming face and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. _What if Logan is dead?_ She thought in a distressed manner. _What if he's dying right now? _He was her first kiss...her truest friend.

The orange and pink glow of the sun coated her entire body as she sat there in the grove that Beck and Tori were at the very same morning. She didn't notice the blood from Beck's arm that had dried on the light green blades of grass…neither did she care to notice the useless contents from his bag that were scattered across the ground. She did, however, see the viewing platform in the distance as the sun glorified it but Camille could do nothing but cry at the sight.

"What have I done?" she muttered while thinking of Suzie and Moze's tragic deaths. "What have I become?"

A guilty feeling rushed through her body as she stared at the tiny mountain top. She had to get out of here…that was essential, but how? She looked up and saw something that made her shake with delight. A mace. A mace that was embedded deep in a tree with metal that reflected the amazing rays of light. The things she could do with that…

She slowly got up and stared at the deadly weapon in awe (that previously belonged to Tori until the entire Kevin fiasco). The silver chain and handle dangled to the side of the tree as the wind blew by and Camille took another step towards it. She lightly wrapped her dainty fingers around it and pulled with all of her might.

She heard the treetops rustle as leaves blew into the sweet air and birds chirped from within the trees. After a minute or so, the ball slowly loosened and fell to the grass covered ground with a horrid thud.

"Bingo," she whispered maniacally while pulling the chain quickly in order to gather the weapon together and place it in her duffle bag along with her other assortments of weapons. "I have to find Logan…I have to," she sighs in determination; zipping the bag up in a frantic way. She slung it over her shoulder and decided to head east…she knew that Logan had to be alive somewhere. He had to.

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**What now?! What did you think of the new chapter! What will become of Jade now that she escaped the clutches of Felix barely? What is the trio (Jake, André and Hayley) up too? Looks like Camille isn't really as bad as she seems...what do you think will happen between her and Logan!?**

** Find out in the next chapter loyal readers :O**


	26. I Promise

**Geez! I really hate that I'm not updating that much anymore! :( But I'm seriously not stopping this story! Hope you guys are still interested considering that it's been a couple months :) Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 7:04 P.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

Zander peered desperately from above in the tree branches as a pale dark blue swept over the landscape. Night was fast approaching and still no sign of her…the winds blew at a more rapid rate causing the branches from underneath Zander's sticky feet to sway gently as he clutched the body of the tree. He didn't get it at all. His tracker told him specifically that someone was in the vicinity but there was nothing below him.

All he saw was a cross-section of old roads that haven't been used for years and a dusty red barn with hundreds of chips on it…and a house? A modern home that you would usually see in the suburb streets of New York, but compared to the batch of homes he witnessed before, this was a pleasant sight.

"Maybe…maybe she's in there!" Zander whispered in bewilderment as he watched three bright red stars flicker on the bright screen. Why are there three? Maybe she's with some of her friends! He thought hopefully as he slowly scaled down the tree like a ninja. He cautiously maneuvered through the dim lit trees in order to keep himself from running into one while keeping his eye out for any undesirables like…Lucy. The name made him shudder as if ice cold poison was flowing through his veins at the very moment. He wouldn't let her die like Stevie. Never like Stevie!

The howling winds brushed past him causing him to shiver once he made it to the exit of the woods and squinted his eyes towards the farmhouse windows. After a minute, he finally spotted someone…actually two people's silhouettes through the window. However, some type a material was blocking every entrance so it was hard to look in, but he knew that there was someone definitely in there.

He leapt into the bushes below like a prowling panther in the night and looked between the leaves to get a better look. Nothing… He carefully got through the dug up pits and trenches surrounding the house before tiptoeing through the unlit shadows. He checked his tracker once more in order to see if there were any more, but there were only three thankfully. He felt his nerves get the best of him and he broke into a cold sweat as he inched up against the pale blue painted side of the farmhouse. His throat tightened in anticipation and his breaths felt heavy as they escaped his lips.

"The weather on this island…it's unbearable," Zander hissed quietly as the cold winds came rushing up against him and the side of the house. It was over 100 degrees this afternoon; hot as the Sahara Desert …now it's coming into evening and it's probably 40 degrees now. _Must be from the ocean_. Zander thought as he caught a sudden whiff of the salty sea due to the wind flooding his nostrils.

"Easy now," a voice soothingly said from within the building. Zander paused immediately and brought his ear to the wall for more. "You feel any better now? Rested?" it said again in a muffled way due to the wall. Who is that?

_Beck!_ Thought Zander with a wide grin, but who were the other two? He obviously was taking care of someone…but whom?

"I'm fine. I'm fine," a more feminine voice reassured with a kind tone. "Just a little stiff…I'll feel a lot better now though, thank you both."

_Tori?_ Zander let the grin manifest into a beaming smile once he heard the two most familiar voices in the world. He finally found someone he could turn to…

But wait! Who was the last one? Beck…Tori…who else?

"Here Tori," a stern voice piped up with a familiar ring to it. "You hold onto this little beauty! Robbie's little gun…keep yourself safe from here on out. Beck doesn't do a too good job at it."

"Hey! Lay off will ya," Beck chuckled; obviously embarrassed. Katniss maybe? Zander wouldn't know for sure until he went in there, but what if they weren't letting anyone else in? What if they gunned me down because they didn't trust me?

"So…Katniss?" Tori softly spoke from inside, however it was hard to hear due to the loud winds' constant roaring.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, it's almost 7:30. Shouldn't we be heading out? Seek better shelter?" Tori's voice was coated with drowsiness and the entire conversation was muffled greatly.

"No…trust me, it's a pretty risky thing to do." Katniss replied with a sigh of irritation.

"Why?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Because, you know how many of those 'shelters' will become scarce thanks to the lovely danger zones? And do you know how many people will be hunting for them? It's a deadly confrontation waiting to happen and that's just what the audience wants! Trust me…I know," Katniss explained to the clueless duo. The howl of the winds whipped down the empty roads and caused dirt to fly like dust into the angry air.

Zander kept his arm tightly glued to his mouth and nose as the storm of dirt flew in his direction. He gagged even though his nose was covered and he felt his throat constrict quickly. The wind has never been this bad before…

"Best that we stick to the woods you two. Trust me, when it comes to the woods…I'm your girl," Katniss laughed joyously before footsteps suddenly began echoing through the bottom floor. They must be making their way to the front now.

"Yep, we can always count on Ms. Everdeen to get the job right," Beck laughed along with her even though the wind made it hardly possibly to hear them.

"You got it! Now…I've got all of our luxury beauties right here to give us that home like feel. Pillows, blankets, a few cups and plates, water bottles that were strewn around the cabinets and even some canned goods. We're definitely set."

"Are you sure we should leave? I mean that wind sounds pretty bad," Tori spoke rather loudly due to the fact that the wind began shaking the window panes. Katniss shook her head and grunted causing her night colored braid to sway slightly.

"It'll be fine. Besides, if we stay here any longer someone will be bound to come across our sweet home and try to pry it from us dead or alive…wind, rain or sweet shine we're outta here," Katniss announced with determination in her voice.

Katniss tugged the rusty doorknob and budged it against the sudden forces of wind after de-boarding the doors. An angry cloud of dust flood their noses as they took their first steps outside and trees violently swayed in all directions as if they were trying to complete some odd dance number. Tori and Beck followed suit with Beck's body covering Tori; protecting her against the harsh elements. Katniss peered around each and every corner to check to see if everything was in the clear and luckily nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"All clear," Katniss announced loudly in order to be heard over the whipping winds. Suddenly a shadowed figure leapt from the darkness and through the howling winds. The figure kicked the shotgun straight from Katniss' rough grip causing her to jump in absolute shock. Green leaves blew wildly in all directions from the towering trees and Katniss' braid flailed behind her head like a frantic whip. "What the hell!" she cried; a shocked look still plastered onto her toned face as the assailant landed onto the grand in a readied stance.

The shotgun flew through the dirt filled air and landed onto the ground making a clanging noise. Tori backed away in a fearful way as the figure took a few steps forward, still hidden in the darkness.

"Katniss!" Beck cried in an upset as the scene before them unfolded in a horrifying way. Katniss threw her head left and right in order to figure out what to do…she had to get the shotgun! She steadied herself with a small smirk forming on her face.

"So…you want to play do you?" Katniss chuckled darkly while staring straight at her attacker with narrowed eyes.

The attacker's eyes gleamed in the moonlight as he jumped forward without warning causing Katniss to duck and barrel roll to the side with a grunt. She was able to get to her knees in a scramble and flew towards her glamorous gun. Her fingers wrapped around the smooth handle and she quickly brought herself up to her feet without a second going by.

As she brought the barrel of her shotgun up to her target, she realized that she was too late…

"Gah!" she barked in pain as something hard slapped her chin from below causing her head to swing back in an instant. She fell onto her back with a thud and the pain in her jaw felt intense. "Damn! How did you-" before she could finish her sentence, she saw the same object come down on her like a falling pillar and without a second to spare, she rolled quickly to the side and leapt onto her feet. Short breaths quickly left her as the battle ensued and Beck held Tori back with his hands wrapped around her in a protective way.

Katniss squinted through the dirt as the weapon began rising above the attacker's head and reflected the shine of the moon. _A pole! A wooden pole?!_ Thought Katniss in disbelief as it began to swing down upon her.

_Well then…you picked the wrong girl to mess with pole boy! _Katniss dodged another slap of the wooden stick and thrust the gun forward with a loud scream of anger. Finally, the 'enemy' was brought into the light at last.

"You better put that damn stick down now or I'll…I'll have to pull the trigger! Don't make me do it you hear me! Stand down now!" Katniss barked right into his pale face.

"W-what?" he responded with a quiet voice which Katniss couldn't quite understand that much. Beck, however, felt his face flood over with relief once he realized who this was. Tori's tense form became much calmer and she formed a bright smile.

"Zander?" Beck whispered in disbelief as the figure awkwardly walked closer to the trio. He didn't answer back instead, he tossed his pole down onto the ground swiftly before opening his dry mouth to speak again. The pole banged against the ground and Katniss (still wide-eyed in confusion) brought the nozzle of her deadly gun up in hesitation.

"Hey guys," Zander chuckled nervously as the wind continued to violently whirl around them.

"Zander! Alright!" Beck cheered with a beaming smile causing Tori to giggle in happiness. Zander returned the favor by smiling back in joy. His hair was tossed around from the wind and his pale face was coated with sweat…

"Beck…great to see you," Zander laughed brightly. Katniss stood to the side with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Her eyebrows arched as the three others began hugging and exchanging sentences with one another.

"Really! You mean…you've been working together?" Zander asked in a shocked tone. Tori and Beck simply nodded in unison; each bearing a flawless smile as they explained their story to the martial arts expert. "Tori too…wow! It's great to see you both."

"Same to you Zander," Tori beamed greatly, "How is everything?"

"Um…I think you already know the answer," Zander groaned with a wryly smile.

"I see…" Tori sighed in disappointment; her smile quickly faded. "Let's get inside! The weather is horrible out here!"

They all scuffled inside with their arms above their faces in order to block the oncoming waves of dirt flying through the air. The smell of rice and beans still wafted in the clean air and the sweet warmth of the living room greeted all four of them. Katniss marched into the kitchen while glancing at Zander every once in a while which made him beyond uncomfortable.

"Are you thirsty? Hungry? Got an awful lot of this dinner to spare…same goes for the water also," Katniss said in a softer manner to make Zander feel more at ease.

"Oh, no thank you," he politely refused while looking around the cozy room. The sound of wind slapping the sides of the house intruded his ears uncomfortably but it was a nice break from being out in the wild for all that time…

"Is something wrong?" Tori asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh…no it's just…I never would've guessed that you three would have teamed up together like this," Zander replied with a whisper. Beck merely shrugged his shoulders, but offered a huge smile.

"Trust me, neither did we. It's cool though! Seriously Zander, don't let Katniss' attitude fool you…She's saved me more times than I can count! Plus, she knows a way out of this game," Beck babbled in excitement. Tori nodded in complete agreement causing Zander to knit his eyebrows together in astonishment.

"Is that so?" he replied still amazed from all the stories that Beck spilled on him from their run in with Kevin to the entire True Jackson dilemma. He averted his eyes to Katniss who just stood there by the dim lit open door that led to the kitchen.

"That's me. Ms. Miracle," she chuckled from all the praise she received. Zander smiled at her admiringly before taking a breath; letting the clean air cleanse him. He sat down on the salmon colored coach that still felt warm from Tori's previous nap…

"So…do we leave without our heads then?" he asked with a small smile on his face causing Katniss to tilt her head to the side as if she were thinking.

"Collars are still in the works. We were going to talk to that Jake guy about them…hopefully he's as smart as you all make him seem," she sighed with a grin on her face. Her braid swooped over her left shoulder like a beautiful tail. "Till then…why don't you sign on with our group? You're extremely skilled, and that can really come in handy especially when things get a little out of hand."

"Yeah, sorry about the whole fight…can't be too careful you know? Katniss right?" Zander walked over to her with his hand raised in a hand-shake position. She stared at it for a few seconds with a grim look, but grinned at him as she took his hand willingly and gave it a firm shake.

"Just glad you didn't kill me with that little stick of yours," Katniss joked teasingly causing a shade of red to appear on his face. "I see you're a friend of Mister Can't-we-all-just-be-friends- and-sing-kumbaya…seriously, how do you put up with all of it?"

"What? You mean Beck? Huh…yeah…that's him alright," Zander agreed while looking Beck over with his brown eyes. Beck stared at him with a hurt look before groaning in displeasure.

"Ha ha…very funny Zander. Man, since when did you grow a funny bone eh?" Beck replied with his hand on the back of his neck. Zander responded with a hearty laugh before turning his attention elsewhere. His brows resembled thin brown lines as he crinkled his forehead.

"I have to admit…Beck is a bit gullible at times- no, all the time actually. He's naïve…oh, dim also! Did I mention that? Yeah, he's definitely not in the smart category. Man, and let's not forget that big streak of arrogance! Jeez, Beck is a king of pride-"

Zander became quickly cut off once Beck nervously interrupted the rant. "Great Zander! Thanks for the defending…"

"What? D-did I push it too far?" he replied in embarrassment. Tori sat excitedly on the salmon couch with her bright face held high as the conversation continued.

"Yeah…you kind of did," Beck told him with a deep sigh escaping his gaping mouth.

"Oh, I'm not…I'm not really used to this-um…It's like the yearbook signing all over again." An awkward silence filled the room like a horrid air as faces began to glance at another. Zander's pale face suddenly changed to a brilliant pink from embarrassment as he struggled for the right words to say, but instead… "He's uh…very gullible too! Like extremely gullible! Also, he's too quick when it comes to trusting and-"

"God! Drop it would ya," Beck howled in humiliation causing Zander to jump back in shock. His entire body was coated with drops of sweat but he managed to calm himself and sit down on the sturdy couch next to Tori's frail looking form._ She must be worn out_…he thought while skimming over her with his brown orbs.

"Rude…can't forget that one," Zander managed to whisper, obviously offended by Beck's sudden outburst. Everyone quickly looked at him with arched eyebrows before smiling brightly at the predicament. Everything seemed like it was normal at this point. Just a group of friends having a great time together. Sharing an unforgettable memory. However, this competition cast a huge shadow on all of it.

"Guess you know me inside and out…huh Zander?" Beck grinned with a small chuckle escaping his tired lips. Tori did nothing but stifle a long set of giggles that couldn't be helped as the scene continued to go on.

"You do know that I suck at this," was all he replied with, returning a soft laugh as well. Katniss smirked warmly at the sight before throwing in her own famous comments as well. Katniss Everdeen always says what she wants…

"Yeah…you kind of do," she laughed while patting his damp back in a firm manner. Zander awkwardly stood there with a frozen expression after he stumbled forward from the sudden backslap.

"Thanks a lot. Anyways, I'm glad you all came this far…really impressed to say the least. I had a small hunch that you would though," Zander beamed in absolute optimism causing Beck to return a bright smile.

_Beck…couldn't have seen it any other way. Always finding a way through it all…_

"You don't know how glad we are!" Beck cried in complete joy while he embraced Zander with a firm hug earning a few awes from Katniss with a teasing tone poisoning them.

_Cool Zander. I'm glad that I see who my true friends are…_

Zander glanced over to Tori who was smiling in a gentle fashion while tucking a swaying strand of hair behind her caramel ear. His friends…they were all he needed…just like Stevie…friendship was all he needed to live on.

"Uh, Zander? Zander?" Beck shook the martial arts loving boy tenderly in order to get his attention. Zander snapped out of his trance in an instant and gave them all a smile. "Are you okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No worries…"

Actually, he was more than fine…he was saved!

** 21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 7:46 P.M. (Deserted Island: Abandoned Courtyard)**

The cold soil felt relieving against the skin of Felix Garcia which was hot from the long day out in the torturous midst of the island sun. He slowly opened his dirt covered eyes as slowly as he could before realizing something…something so important and so vital. He was still alive!

He immediately raised himself up while checking his entire body but felt no pain whatsoever. "How can this be?" he gasped in relief as he stared at the bullet holes that covered his school shirt…however, no signs of blood seemed to be protruding from the rich boy's open gunshot wounds.

"That vulgar emo shot me! A stroke of luck! I'm not out yet!" he cried in victory. Felix stumbled like a drunken man onto his two feet with a dazed look as he continued to pat down his stomach a second time for reassurance. A dull pain erupted from his abdomen and he quickly growled in irritation. "Must have been from that damn bullet slamming into me like that!" he hissed while doubling over as if he were about to vomit.

_ That god damn bitch!_ He thought darkly. Her pale face flooded his blurred mind as well as the swelling face she made as his leather belt violently gripped her throat. "So close! I was this close to taking that disgusting piece of trash out!"

To put it bluntly, Felix was the most arrogant person that ever walked the halls of Garside. He always had his nose high in the air as if he was welcoming a family of flies, and he never associated with anyone who he thought was 'vulgar' which was pretty much everyone in the school. The only exception was Robbie and even Kirby…unfortunate for them obviously.

They despised him like everyone else did and tried their best to put up with him; including rants about classmates that lasted hours or ways to improve the admission for the school in order to keep the vulgarity to a minimum. He hated the cheerleaders because of their airhead nature…he hated the basketball team because of their barbaric and brainless behavior…he hated the school geniuses because of their mindless efforts to get good grades since they were'nt ever going to get anywhere in life due to their vulgarity…he especially hated the nice ones. He hated them with a passion because he thought that they were hideous peasants that were trying to take the fast track in life by kissing other people's behinds…that's why they were so nice.

"Vulgar! All of them…absolutely disgusting," he growled while clutching his stomach. "They don't deserve to live…I do! At least I am going to grow up to be something important and not a street hooker!"

_Keep your voice down! You might attract another buffoon Felix…_ he thought alertly. He quickly scanned the entire area before checking the timer around his filthy neck. 7:53! He began to panic after realizing that he had just seven minutes until he was submitted to an instant death. As heavy breaths escaped his mouth, he haphazardly jolted to the trees with his pack slung over his shoulder in a sloppy manner, but that was the least of his worries.

"Where can I go now?" he spoke curiously. He flew by lanky trees as the brilliant moon cast its bright light over the forest. Streams of white came in through the dark treetops and the sounds of insects and exotic animals filled his ears.

"Wherever I go…I have to survive…I must kill whoever I come across!"

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 7:59 P.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

"This is perfect!" Beck cried in amazement, "We'll be unstoppable if this keeps up!"

"Stop yelling," Katniss sighed in irritation causing Beck to smile apologetically. "Are you sure that you are up for it Zander?" Zander stood there awkwardly as time ticked on. Tori had her brown eyes fixed intently on him as she awaited his final answer. He honestly didn't know…he had to continue and search for that important somebody…but this was probably his only chance to form a team with someone that he greatly trusted.

"Z-Zander?" Tori squeaked. Beck's beaming face slowly dissipated into disappointment once he saw the look in Zander's gleaming eyes.

"You…You don't want to join us do you?" Beck said rather bluntly. Katniss shrugged her slender shoulders like she knew this would happen and tilted her head.

"It's fine if you don't want to Zander. Trust me…well, how can you to be honest? You hardly know me," she chuckled quietly with her hair swaying behind her. Zander felt his face heat up as Katniss locked eyes with him. "I mean…you know me well enough to nod and say 'sup' to, but not enough to trust me with your life. Plus, I'm the one with the details on how to get out of here…how do you know that I'm lying or telling the truth? That's right, you don't…so it doesn't shock me at all that you're so hesitant."

"What!? Katniss…that's not it all, you know. I trust you! Tori too! And if I do…then Zander does right?" Beck frantically says with desperation in his eyes.

"You are so naïve…Of course he doesn't," she replies in a calm tone and grins in amusement.

"No! That's not true it's- "

"Beck…calm down. Just chill okay?" Zander laughed joyously while holding his stomach. "She's just making assumptions and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm actually looking for someone...you've got Tori and Katniss…but I still need to keep looking."

"But…you found us," Tori states in confusion.

"Yeah, but there's someone I have to find," Zander spoke lowly with his face reflecting a solemn and serious attitude.

"Who Zander? Who is it?" Beck asked him with a concerned look.

"I already…I found her first but, she…she was," Zander's eyes slowly filled with tears as Stevie's death emerged in his mind. Tori immediately picked it up and sent him an encouraging smile. She picked up his hand from the cushioned armrest and held it like a mother would.

"Stevie? You found Stevie? You found her huh?" Tori asked in soft and kind voice as Zander broke down in front of her.

"Y-yeah…but, Hardcore Stone! S-s-she f-found her first," Zander cried after being sat down on the salmon couch by Beck. Tori felt a horrifying feeling run through her after hearing that name…Hardcore Stone. Lucy Stone. She slowly looked over at Beck who had the same expression.

"You mean…Lucy's playing?" Beck asked in a low voice.

"I think so, and she killed my best-friend but…at least I got to say good-bye. I got to see her smile one last time before she left this world…before she left me. Lucy's playing…playing to win and nothing is going to stop her. You guys better be careful if you're planning to escape," Zander warned with hot tears still draining from his soft pink eyes.

"We will…God Zander, I'm so sorry!" Tori sobbed while clutching him and holding him close to her.

"Just remember that none of it is your fault. I had to learn that the hard way," Beck smiled grimly as he recalled the unpleasant encounters has made over the course of the day.

"I know…I just can't go through it again," Zander replied; wiping the tears from his beet red face. The howling winds finally quieted and Katniss hastily zipped her bag open and dug through the various items within it.

"We know man. Just tell us how we can help okay?" Beck smirked confidently.

"Aha! Look I don't mean to be rude…like it matters, but we seriously need to get going before any more obstacles come our way," Katniss blurted from her spot with a map held in her hands. She was tracing some kind of pathway with a short leaded pencil…

"Okay, I should get going anyway…lot of searching to do ya know," Zander half-sobbed and half-laughed as he stood up. Tori looked at him with sympathy; spotting the sadness he felt.

"Let us come with you. We'll help you search," Tori beamed with a wide smile. Katniss gave her a look of suspicion while scratching notes onto her map violently. "It's quicker that-"

"No," was all that came from him. "No, I can't let you do that Tori…you're hurt remember and I'm gonna be moving all over the place. It's only better that you stay here. I'll be fine on my own."

_ Damn!_ Beck thought as water began blurring his vision. He never cried this much, but this 'game' brought out so many emotions…he never felt more overwhelmed. He looked down at his blood covered hand and gazed at the shining metal he was holding. The gun…

"Zander, take this," Beck thrusted the weapon into his sweaty hands with a smile on his dirt covered face. "We still have the shotgun, plus, that stick isn't going to help you out as the game goes on."

With that, Zander grabbed hold of the gun hesitantly with shallow breaths but still held a smile up on his dirty face. "I hope we can run into each other again," he replied with a hopeful tone while giving Beck a one-armed hug. Tori embraced him as well with a warm smile on her face as Katniss stood idly by with a touched look.

"Zander. That doesn't stop you from coming with us," she pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Zander asked her in confusion with his pole in one hand while his 'new acquired' gun stayed tightly gripped in the other.

"I mean that you can still join up with us after you've found whoever you are looking for. Here, take this," Katniss pulled something small from her large duffle bag and held it out to Zander with a hopeful glimmer in her eye. "This is a bird call. We used to use them all the time where I was from…someone real special gave this to me and they're perfect for signaling."

"Oh, t-thank you," he stammered after it was placed in his sweaty palm.

"Just remember to use that once you've found who you're looking for…then I want you to hideout near this house after we return the favor," Katniss ordered while holding out another bird call.

"Gotcha!" he responded confidently. Katniss gave him a pleased nod before placing the small toy into her large bag once again.

"Wait! Zander, before you go…take some of this with you," Tori chimed in with a container of the meal they had and an extra bottle of water they swiped from True's pack. With an unsure look, Zander took the container and gave her of smile of appreciation. "Oh, there's more! Here."

"A blanket?" he asked puzzled but took hold of the fleece sheet.

"It gets cold at night you know. Hope this all helps Zander," Tori beamed after taking a deep breath. Her skin reflected the dim lighting from inside the house causing her to look more radiant than before radiant.

"Thank you Tori…seriously thank you very much."

"It's no problem," she replied with a cheerful tone. After Zander put the delicious meal into his bag and the water into his bag and tucked the blanket under his arm, he turned to both of them and gave them a positive grin to ease the tension.

"I'd better be going…You were lucky to have found Katniss and Tori, Beck. Get them out okay. Don't fail them like I failed Stevie okay?"

"Promise," Beck gave a sad look as he fist bumped him half-heartedly. Zander nodded with his eyes blurred with wet tears before turning for the door but was interrupted by a pair of arms grasping him from behind.

"Zander…whoever you're looking for…they're so lucky to have a guy like you. They're so lucky to have a boy that cares so much…"

"I dunno about all that Tori," Zander flushed madly and his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Look at you guys! Getting the poor guy all embarrassed! Let him go would ya Tori? He's got someone to find…trust me…I know how important that it is," Katniss spoke from the corner in a loud voice which caused Tori to let go immediately with a light chuckle leaving her.

"Alright! Right afterwards you come back to us and we can all escape together. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Cat and Carly will be with us too! We'll show them all that Class 3-C can't be taken down!" Beck pumped his fist in enthusiasm.

"Same ol' Beck Oliver…" Zander laughed with his cheeks still red and stained with tear drops. "I know we're going to miss graduation because of all this, but I want you to know that I admire you Beck…you've never been afraid to live your life the way you wanted to even if it got you killed. After all this and once we get back home…we can all talk…all of us…have the moments we had before this nightmare happened."

"Definitely. Guess this is good-bye for now Zander," Beck choked due to his emotions finally getting the best of him. Zander did absolutely nothing. Nothing but a simple smile of peace and a turn for the door. His footsteps echoed throughout the comforting room until he opened the door in a slow and painful way.

_ Creak… _

That was that…Zander gone again…off to look for his special someone.

**21 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 8:23 P.M. (Deserted Island: Woodland)**

Jade's throat itched in annoyance from her dehydration as she raced through the trees in order to escape the clutches of any other killers out there. Her mouth was begging for more of the clear water to come and soothe her but she couldn't stop now.

"Just a little…more!" she panted horribly as her solid black boots thumped against the dead leaves underneath her. The fluorescent moon beamed from above and sent a gleam of color from her highlights to the trees around her._ Just…a little…more!_ She screamed in her throbbing head.

Just then…she heard something. A bundle of twigs being snapped and with that she turned her head around swiftly. Her hair flew in front of her pale face and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Another damn squirrel!" she hissed, obviously referring to another annoying classmate like Felix.

"Not even close honey," she heard a soft voice say calmly behind her… She spun around and came face to face with (of course) Lucy. She knew that this time would come, but why now?

"God! You scared me!" Jade barked at her with her hand pressed against her heaving chest.

"Sorry. Why are you running? Run into something gnarly?" Lucy asked with a small laugh to make Jade feel better, but Jade wasn't going to fall for any of her tricks…she knew her too well. Plus she was in no mood for any guessing games.

"For your freakin' information, I almost died! Fucking Garcia almost had me by the neck!" Jade gave her a nasty look that said 'You're so freakin' Stupid!'. Lucy's eyes shot open wide after hearing this and she began to giggle innocently.

"Carlos! You almost died in the hands of that retard?" she mocked with her highlighted hair swaying back and forth. Her dark violet eye shadow made her look even more menacing which didn't seem possible.

"No…Felix," Jade didn't even have to finish, Lucy already burst into laughter. "Shut up! I'd love to hear how you're time on this lovely island has been so far."

"Not to shabby to say the least," Lucy sighed with her hands clasped together; obviously to show that she wasn't going to do anything. Yeah…sure. Jade wasn't going to fall for any of it. The useless small talk. The cheery banter. It was all a plot and Jade knew it.

"Really? Are you sure that you haven't escaped the clutches of death…or had someone in that clutch?" Jade asked with a low tone causing Lucy to stifle her breaths.

_ That's right…I got you now Ms. Stone._

Just then, Lucy regained her posture and calmly said, "Thankfully no," with an arched brow to express relief. The hardcore punk was about to turn into the actress we all know and love… "I was terrified during the first night, and I tried to look for you but the next morning I saw Molly's body-" Lucy stopped abruptly once the tears began to come to her eyes.

"You found Molly?" Jade whispered in horror in order to play along with her.

"Uh-huh…gunshot right to the eye…Kirby too. I tried to find you Jade but as the day went on and I heard Grace's name…I- I went crazy! I had to find you! You were all I had left when it came to family," Lucy continued her little 'scene'.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…" Jade replied with comfort in her voice. The sound of silent sobs were all that filled Jade's ears and she couldn't help but keep in a laugh or two at the sight.

_How pathetic! Does she seriously think that I'm gonna buy this shit?_

"Jade…once I saw you through the trees I was a little scared. I thought you'd turn on me, but I realized that you're my sister and you'd never do that…You're all I have. We need each other Jade," Lucy walked forward with her arms wide open for a hopeful embrace and her dress shirt collar was drenched in tears.

"Nice try. Now get the hell away from me bitch," Jade growled while pulling out her TMP. Lucy stopped almost suddenly with her mouth open agape.

"J-Jade! What are you doing!?" Lucy cried frantically with her teary eyes glued to the gun. Jade smirked and cocked the deadly gun; aiming it straight at her forehead.

"How about I shoot you exactly where you shot Molly? Would you like that Hardcore Stone?"

"What are you t-talking about?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid! I've been hanging around you for years and I've seen you play this whole game before! Just cut the crap already!" Jade barked at the trembling 'Bad Girl'. Lucy did nothing but start to giggle like an insane freak after she realized her plan had failed.

"Looks like you got me Jade, you caught me red-handed," Lucy continued to laugh while wiping the staged tears from her brown eyes. Jade didn't respond in any way whatsoever. She just held her ground and kept her TMP aimed carefully at her. "You always knew me. You knew who I really was Jade. That's what I love about you."

"Why? Why did you kill Molly?" Jade asked in absolute fury, "She was the only person I considered to be a true friend! You were never someone I considered to be a friend! You never cared about any of us...but why would you kill her!?"

"Easy. She was so fucking gullible! Her and her little Prince douche of a boyfriend! When it came to Grace…luckily the collar took that airhead out so I didn't have to worry about her. As for you Jade, well…guess we'll just have to wait and find out what happens next."

"You bitch! You psycho bitch! How many others have you killed!" Jade hissed in anger. Lucy didn't answer. Instead she fixed her gaze upon the blue haired girl and smiled like the devil…a smile that showed who Lucy truly was. A monster. "Answer me damn you!"

"Alright, as long as we're being honest…Trina…Stevie…and now, you," Lucy's voice was poisoned with darkness as she spoke that last part and reached quickly into her bag and pulled something out. A sudden jolt of electricity sent Jade into a state of shock causing her to send her gun flying into the bushes.

_ DAMN!_ She thought with terror and saw Lucy diving towards her with…a sickle gripped tightly in her hands. Jade's eyes bugged from her head and she quickly rolled to the side causing the leaves from underneath her to crunch violently in response. She held her head up instantly and saw Lucy on her knees with the sickle held up high and ready to strike at any given moment.

"Pretty sick right? Compliments to Trina Vega," Lucy chuckled darkly while holding the stun gun in her other free hand. As she clicked it, blue sparks flew from the tip and sent crackling sounds through the serene forest. "You know Jade. I'm really going to miss you…who am I kidding! I couldn't care less!"

"Not on my watch!" Jade spat as she kicked Lucy right in the face with the blunt heel of her boot and sent her into a tree stump. Jade flew to her feet and sped off. Her throat still burned terribly but that was the least of her worries…

"God Damn it!" Lucy screamed in annoyance while holding her throbbing eye from the kick from Jade. She threw her banana curved blade into her bag with a toss and pulled out the gun she stole from Molly. Wait… she thought with a sinister smile creeping across her face.

She peered into the shadowed bushes and fished for the gun Jade dropped. Finally, after a few pulls, she freed it. "I'll get you beautiful," she whispered as she looked over her shoulder and saw Jade's figure weasel past the narrow tree trunks.

Jade heaved and basically was swallowing the air in order to keep going but she couldn't. Her dehydrated body was about to shut down…

_"Daddy! Play with me!" a little girl's voice cried in happiness in Jade's mind._

_ "D-dady," she said quietly as her mind wandered._

_ "Daddy please! I wanna play barbies!" the little girl giggled with her two beautiful barbies in her hands. One wore an extravagant ball gown while the other wore a jewel encrusted wedding dress. This little girl was Jade…Jade when she knew how to live life without putting a price tag on it. _

_ "Not now Jade!" her father hissed from his phone. "I'm sorry sir…what was that…oh no just my irritating daughter…yes sir…no I can still talk." It was always like this. Mr. West sits there talking on his phone for hours for his business while Jade wanders the house trying to think of things to do. He never even shared a meaningful moment with her…_

_ "Daddy?" Jade's eyes soon filled with tears as she slowly walked towards the door and left his room. "He hates me…daddy hates me!"_

_ Never has Jade known her mother…she died when she was very young and her father hid every single picture of her as if she never existed. All Jade knew was that her mother was breathtakingly gorgeous._

_ "Maybe I remind him of her. Maybe that's why he hates me," Jade told herself constantly in order to give her father an excuse. She told herself that when he missed her dance recitals. She told herself that when she graduated from kindergarten to the 1__st__ grade. She told herself that when she first started at Garside. She was even going to tell herself that once graduation came and she was admired by another empty seat that was labeled Mr. West (daddy). _

_ Jade had no one to turn to. Once he remarried a blonde twenty-five year old when Jade was eleven, she gave up on him and seeked another life far away from her so-called 'Home'. Lucy was that other life sadly._

_ "Hey," the young girl greeted Jade with a devious grin. Jade responded with a simple nod but couldn't find it in her heart to get closer than that. She was thrown into the life of drugs, prostitution and even gangbanging…but it was better than what her father offered her which was absolutely nothing._

"Screw him!" Jade cried with tears filling her sapphire blue eyes. "Who the hell needs him? Probably is glad that I'm gone! Him and that bimbo are probably pouring glasses of wine right now and watching this competition. Watching me fight for my life and hoping that I fail! Seeing me right now and toasting for my death!"

Gunshots sent her completely from her daze and she felt her back rip apart almost. Drops of blood drizzled from the corners of her pale mouth as it stayed completely open. Her gleaming eyes were filled with sorrow as she tried to get the simply utter the words "Daddy please help me".

She felt her legs go completely numb and fell to the ground causing her face to hit the leaf covered ground harshly. The sticky red substance continued to leak from her dry lips and her entire backside felt like a set of knives were deeply embedded into her. Dark red pooled around her and she knew that she wouldn't last for long.

"Mom…I…I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry that I couldn't…live for you!" she cried in hysteria but choked from the horrible pain that was setting in. She heard a set of slow but torturous footsteps from behind and felt a surge of anger. She wanted to kill her…she wanted to be the one to put Lucy in her place, but she fell to be her victim just like everyone else.

"Aw, I'm sorry Jade," Lucy cooed as she kneeled down to see Jade's painful expression for her entertainment. "Do me a favor would you…tell your mommy I said hi."

That was it. Jade wanted to tear her apart but it was too late…Jade's eyes began to close and her horrible thirst for water no longer bothered her. On the positive side, she was finally able to meet her mother.

**Girl # 11: Jade West (ELIMINATED)**

**20 Students Remaining**

* * *

**AHHH! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I was soo busy with school starting but I'm never going to stop! Anyways...what did you think!? I wanted to make this chapter a little longer in order to make up for it... I hate that I killed off Jade :( And don't worry Lucy is gunna get what's coming to her soon! What about Zander? Who do you think he's looking for? Did you you want him to join up with the trio? What do you think will happen with the rest of the class as the game continues? Will they fight? Will they look for a way out? Or will they team up? Find out in the next chapter of the 61st Battle Royale Competition!**

**:D P.S. I'm seriously going to try and update more but school is going to be my main priority :) Don't worry! I'll most likely have one new chapter up every week and maybe more as time goes on ;) Hope you liked this chapter!**


	27. Confrontations

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 8:56 P.M. (Deserted Island: Woodland)**

Felix continued to scurry through the moonlit forest with terror striking his soul. He was this close…only this close to taking the delinquent girl out! He muttered darkly as he came to halt after realizing that he'd finally made it out of the designated danger zone. His rimmed glasses were now cracked terribly in one lens while the other had a long deep scratch within it. His face was covered in thick sheets of dirt from the soil his face met just a little while ago and his cheeks were contaminated with mud that was smudged across it.

"Damn it all!" he barked in-between his deep breaths in order to get his normal breath rate regained. His eyes were lit with a fiery rage as he stared at his filthy, contaminated and mucked up hands. He shouldn't have to be subjected to this filth. Out of anyone in this class, he was the one that deserved a trip to Paris instead of a disgusting theme park filled with disease ridden children and vulgar imbeciles in Mickey Mouse costumes. If only he just stayed home, then he wouldn't even be in this predicament but as always his father forced him in order to gain friends.

"Hmph! I would never be friends with these roaches!" Felix spat with hatred in his voice. His hair was now stuck in an awkward style from the elements this island had to offer and his bright white dress shirt now looked like a ratty, torn garment you'd find in the NYC dump. The forest was radiating from the moon up above and gave it a beautiful glow, but Felix couldn't care less. He absolutely despised nature no matter how 'pretty' or 'breath-taking' it looked. Even if you took the entire killing method away…he'd still hate everything about it. In absolute resentment, Felix stomped on a beautiful wildflower that was sprouting gracefully from a patch of dewy grass and snorted in an amused manner. "Disgusting! Everything about this island! It's all wretched!" he seethed in anger.

All he could hear apart from his useless ranting was the music from the crickets flowing through the forest trees.

_Those damn crickets! Damn it all!_

Felix would kill for a nice cocktail about now…he'd kill anything or anyone especially, for a cocktail…a nice cocktail while sitting by a roaring fire in his marble fireplace. As Felix dreamt of his usual evenings at home on a casual weekend, he saw a single shimmer of light in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his attention from the luxury fantasy and put it all on this small shining object which reflected the moon light perfectly. Felix removed his battered glasses as he moved closer to it and began to kneel down into the lush bushes. He heard the soft rustling of the bush leaves as he got closer and felt a smile creep onto his face after realizing what this object was.

It was a beautiful gun…at least to Felix it was a beautiful thing, especially if you only had a leather belt for a weapon for so long. The gun had drips of blood on it…a fresh kill must have just taken place.

"Magnificent," he chuckled darkly while picking up the deadly weapon with a violent lust in his eye. "I'll be the one to escape. Even if I have to kill every last one of those maggots! I will kill them all…no mercy to any of them whatsoever."

Felix fumbled with the zipper of his bag in anticipation as the smile began to transform into a psychotic grin. Once the dirty duffle bag was finally zipped open, he tossed the metal beauty in while taking several glances around him in order to ensure that no one else was around. He quickly wiped the sweat and dirt from his forehead and placed his damaged glasses back onto his face.

"Time for some hunting," he growled with the same grin on his face. He took a slow and careful step back into the forest and away from the bush that carried the gun. With extreme caution, he took another one but felt his foot slightly nudge into something. Something soft. A dead animal perhaps? No…in Felix's eyes it might as well have been a dead animal, but it was Jade West's body. The girl he almost managed to kill until she tried to blow him away with her blasted gun. As his eyes scanned the numerous bullet holes embedded into her back, he couldn't help but sneer at her pathetic look. Her mouth was hanging open with dried blood on the corners and her jet black hair looked like a tousled mop with streams of blue flailing in all directions.

"Absolutely pathetic," the rich boy scoffed while examining her dead form. "Well…good-bye hooker."

Felix let out a snort of pathetic laughter as took one last look at the body; his eyes glazed with happiness.

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:12 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farm - Crops)**

The winds rushed past Tori and Beck as if they were nothing but brittle leaves in the dust. They clung onto each other for dear life as they took each step through the whipping husks of corn and their faces sunk low into the field to avoid any unwanted attention. Beck had to admit it…he was beyond upset that Zander declined; God knows what's going to happen. Sure they promised to meet up, but so much could happen within that time. _What if he dies? What if we die? What if we have to leave without him?_ All of these terrifying thoughts swirled around his mind whether he wanted them to or not. To be honest he couldn't help it and that was the worst thing imaginable. Tears began to spill from the corner of his squinted eyes as he continued to move through the gusty field.

Tori tried her best to keep walking, but her leg just wasn't up to par yet and still had to be treated tenderly in order for the stitches to stay in. Tori obviously felt like a heaping load of weight…she felt like she was holding this entire group back and no matter how many times Katniss or Beck gave her a grin of enthusiasm she really knew what they were thinking of her.

"Will you snap out of it," they both heard a harsh voice hiss at the both of them through the howling winds. They both snapped their pathetic face up to meet Katniss' intense stare and quickly started to dry their eyes with the cuffs of their dress shirts. "I know that you two are all boo-hoo over the fact that Zander left and all, but you need to get it together! Zander's a big boy and can take care of himself…as for you Beck-I'm not even gunna finish that statement."

Beck merely rolled his eyes at the statement as Katniss turned back around swiftly with her long braid flying above her head. They continued to trek through the field with wind slapping their faces; leaving stinging sensations. Tori's hair flew in all directions as she leaned on Beck once again and the stains of her and other people's blood was etched all over her face like a disturbing painting. She couldn't wait to take bath…if she ever could that is. She couldn't imagine the first thing that would happen if she came home with herself looking like this.

_'Honey! Your home, what's this red stuff all over you and –uh! What have you done to your uniform young lady? Go take a bath and when you're finished we'll all go out to dinner as a happy family to celebrate your return."_

Yeah, as if…Tori's life would never be the same again. She'd probably never see her parents again. She never see Trina again. She'd never see that giddy face every morning with an overly excited voice echoing from its lips and up to Tori's room. No more late night sister talks on boys, clothes or just having heartfelt talks in general. All of that has been kissed goodbye thanks to this Battle Royale competition.

"Wait!' they heard Katniss hiss again as she ducked quickly beneath the flowing crops of wheat. Beck copied her as well and brought Tori down as gently as possible.

"What? What's up?" Beck questioned with confusion on his dirty face. Katniss turned her head around with a terrified expression before opening her mouth in anticipation.

"It's her…It's that Camille chick," she slowly breathed with her eyes empty of emotion. Beck has never seen her so scared…he's never seen her scared in general. Katniss bit her bottom lip as she attempted to come up with a plan, but it was no use…they'd be spotted immediately. S

"What are we going to do? We can't just sit here. She'll notice us," Tori spoke up in a strong voice in order to be heard.

"Tori's right…we have to do something," Beck sighed with his eyes locked on the ground. Katniss took a deep breath before peeking out into the open. Camille's slender form weaved slowly through the trees that lead to the cornfield and her beautiful curls danced in the wind. Her eyes were filled with horrid remorse as if she had done something utterly horrible. Katniss squinted her silver gray eyes at the mysterious girl as she continued to make her way into the violent field of whipping corn husks.

"S-she's getting closer," Katniss spoke with her hands gripped tightly around the shotgun barrel.

_One shot. That's all it takes. One clear shot to bring that bitch down on her knees_! Katniss screamed in her mind as Camille came closer and closer to them every second. Beck held Tori close to his shaking body as he watched Katniss contemplate on what to do. A part of him wanted Katniss to just blow Camille up with the deadly gun from everything she has done, but at the same time…he couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he watched her pitifully drag her feet through the field.

Tori shut her eyes as tight as she could and tried her best to block out all of the sounds around her, but it was no use…this could possibly be the end. Camille's hand clutched her machine gun and it dangled with her limp arm at her side. "Logan. Logan. Logan," she repeatedly whispered sadly to herself. "I miss you, I want you…I need you."

Katniss narrowed her eyes as she sank her head back into the crops in order to stay out of sight but kept her vision locked on Camille. Her hair flailed behind her like an angry mermaid's tail as she thought about all of the options they had. Either run back to the farmhouse in plain sight since crawling would never help us get away fast enough or fight Camille head on.

Neither was a good one since Tori was still weak as a sick dog and Beck would have to protect her at all costs…Camille also had a rapid fire type of weapon and she could take Katniss out easily with that due to her having a single-shot gun that takes ages to load up.

"Katniss please!" Beck cried from behind her which only added to her stress. They had to decide on what to do and had to decide fast.

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:23 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farm Co-op)**

Hayley stood underneath the luscious trees as Jake stood next by her swaying form with his hazel eyes locked on a knot he was tying. She couldn't believe it! They were so close to getting out of this competition, yet there was still a slight chance that it all wouldn't work…

_Thank the almighty lords for killing the wind! _Jake thought with great gratitude as a mischievous grin etched across his tired face. Hayley sent him a smile filled with hope once he finished the knot and sent it floating into the black night sky. Jake did nothing but punch his fist into the calm air; revealing his pale and worn out knuckles, and leapt over to give Hayley a joyous victory hug which caught the poor girl totally by surprise. She almost tripped over her own feet before hugging Jake back with her two lanky arms and felt the happiness overwhelm, not only her but, Jake as well.

"Well, Well…am I interrupting something?" a husky voice spoke up from behind them causing the two teens to spin around in fright, almost knocking each other over in the process. Andre stood there in the shadows with his finger pointing at them in a mocking way before feeling Jake's hand slam into his built chest.

"Nearly scared me have to death man!" Jake hissed with his eyes squinted in anger which caused Andre to respond with an even louder chuckle fit. Hayley did nothing but cup her pink mouth with her dainty hands to keep herself from having a little laughing fit as well. "Glad to see someone's have a little fun," Jake sighed while ignoring them and gazed up at the chameleon like trash bags that blended amazingly into the sky. No one will ever notice a thing…

"So…what's the plan now?" Hayley spoke up with a few giggles escaping her lips from the previous incident. Her eyes glanced over at Jake's notepad as he looked at her with arched brows in confusion before getting the hint.

"Oh! Um…" he began trying to make something up on the spot as he ran quickly over to his writing pad that was resting on the soft and cool grass. "I was thinking that maybe…we –uh…go find some place to rest…rest up," he finished as he jotted notes speedily onto the blank paper.

"Where would we go?" Andre responded with a calm manner in order to keep the 'convo' going. Jake looked over at Hayley with wide eyes signaling her to answer so he could show them the message.

"Um…how about the old farmhouse near the barn?" Hayley suggested rapidly with her eyes fixed on the chicken scratch message on Jake's notepad.

**ALRIGHT GUYS! AWESOME WORK! JUST GOTTA GET BACK INTO THE FARM COOP AND FIX UP THE BOMB! THEN, WE MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROPE AND FIX THE BOMB UP ON TO THE PULLEY. THEN…WE ENJOY THE FIREWORKS ;) **

Andre grinned as wide as possible before realizing that they had gone thirty-seconds without talking.

"I don't know about that Hayley. What if we get spotted in there?" Andre asked with a doubtful tone to sound convincing. They all knew that Mr. Einker was on the other side with his red little ears fixed intently on every word they were saying.

"True…what do you suggest Jake?" Hayley replied while brushing her soft blonde hair back with the palm of her hand.

"We need to search. That's our best and only bet my friends," Jake said coolly with his famous smirk coming into play as he pointed back in the direction where they came and held the notebook next to his head.

**SHALL WE? **

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:31 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farm - Crops)**

Camille's feet slowly edged closer and closer to where the trio was residing. Seconds quickly ticked by as Katniss held her nozzle directly at her with her strong fingers resting readily on the smooth trigger.

"C'mon! Just a little closer!" Katniss breathed slowly with her vision focused on Camille's swaying body. Beck couldn't bear to watch as the scene began to unfold before him and he quickly closed his eyes tightly with his breaths hitched in his throat from anticipation. _Go! _Beck screamed in his head,_ Camille turn around and just Go! Please!_

He honestly didn't want Camille to get hurt…he didn't want to see anyone else get hurt no matter who they were. However, his wishes weren't granted in any way whatsoever as Camille continued to trudge effortlessly through the crops with a sorrowful look in her eyes. She was only a few feet away now…

"Katniss…don't," Beck spoke quietly from behind with his arms still wrapped around Tori.

"Don't! What do you mean don't?!" she hissed in a low voice in order to keep herself from being heard. "Did you forget who this is? Let me refresh your memory then Mr. Oliver. 'You Bitch! I'll Kill You for this'…Suzie and Moze…ring any bells?" she sighed with her eyes staring into Beck's with irritation.

"I-I know but…I have a feeling that she wasn't herself when she did that, I think she was just as scared as we were," Beck responded with confidence.

"Uh, correction you two were scared…not me and secondly, what makes you so sure that she won't fill us with bullet holes next?" Katniss asked with her gun still pointed at Camille who was only two feet away.

"I just do!" Beck whispered at her with his eyes looking down at the crop roots.

"That's a bunch of crap Beck. I'm not going to risk us getting out with our bodies bleeding like fountains because you still believe that everyone is as good as Tinkerbell! I'm shooting that animal like deer and there's nothin' you can do about-"

"Excuse me?" a small voice spoke from above. Katniss' eyes grew to the size of red apples after she heard tis and slowly looked over to where Camille was and saw her standing over them like a giant.

"Shit," was all Katniss could say as she closed her eyes and put her gun down gently into the crops. "Alright…you caught us. Now just kill me….don't hurt them. Especially the girl in that idiot's arms!" Beck scowled at Katniss' statement and gazed up at Camille's delicate and pale face which perfectly reflected the moon's shine.

"You aren't going to hurt us are you?" Beck asked her with a calm and slow voice which caused Tori to give her a scared look as if she was. Camille stared at all three of them with an emotionless look, but soon she felt everything build up inside of her and she fell to her knees and wept into her hands endlessly.

"Um…is there something not right with this picture?" Katniss knit her eyebrows and gave Camille a long weird stare before looking over at Beck again who merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

Tori was the only one who gave Camille comfort as always. "Camille? What's the matter?"

Camille looked up shamefully and blinked her eyes which caused her clear tears to stream slowly down her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone! I-I-I w-was scared and d-desperate! I didn't want anyone to kill me s-so I thought that if I played the game…then I wouldn't be seen as the dumb little weak Drama queen anymore!" she sobbed emotionally with her eyes darting all over the place as she spoke hysterically.

"Shhh. It's alright," Tori soothingly told her with a painful look on her face. "We won't hurt you," she said with kindness in her soft voice. Katniss looked at them in complete disbelief and simply wanted slap both of them.

"Uh, excuse you! Are you insane? That chick cold-heartedly murdered two girls right in front of us in cold blood! How can you treat her like she's some lost puppy?" Katniss screeched with her eyes wide. Beck seemed surprised as well but understood how good natured Tori can be.

"I never wanted to!" Camille cried while facing Katniss. "I thought that it was the only choice I had! I got lost…I felt like I…like I couldn't control myself anymore. Everything. The teasing, the tormenting…it all got to me and I just snapped and unleashed all my anger on everything and everyone in sight. I fed that anger by killing, but…but now I just feel ashamed," the small brunette spoke quietly with her eyes looking at her pale hands.

"Well good! Don't expect me to feel all sorry for you! I don't have an ounce of sympathy for ya," Katniss grunted while getting on her feet. Camille shook her head in disappointment before wiping her deep brown eyes free from tears.

"I understand," she replied with little sniffles coming from her.

Beck slowly raised Tori up on her two feet with her chocolate hair swaying freely around her. Beck looked Camille up and down several times before shaking his soft mane of hair like a dog after a bath.

"Camille…uh…how…how would like it if. Um, how would you like to join-" Beck nervously spoke his suggestion before seeing Katniss give him death glare with the word 'NO' silently coming from her mouth.

Beck suddenly tensed up and felt his fists suddenly get clammy from the pressure he felt. Camille looked directly at him with a confused face mixed with hope as she awaited his offer. Tori placed her hand on Camille's slender shoulder in order to keep herself balanced as well offer her a bit of comfort.

"Would you like to join our group," he saw Katniss grabbing the sides of her head in rage and watched as she madly shook her head in a fit causing the braid to fling around violently like a whip.

"Are you serious?" Camille laughed with hope before. "You trust me!"

"Well, of course. I know what this game does to a person and I know that you wouldn't resort to going absolutely nuts! Any who…are you up to joining?" Beck finished with a slight chuckle leaving him.

Camille exchanged glances with Tori before staring back over at Beck and gave a definite nod. Katniss huffed and puffed into the damp air before stomping over to her gun to pick it up with a temper.

"Ugh…welcome to the group Camille," Katniss sighed in annoyance while placing her braid back onto her shoulder in order to regain her posture. "But I swear to God! If you even think about touching a gun…you're going to have to deal with me, and trust me…hell is going to be a lot better than what I have to offer."

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 26! Sorry for these long updates...my computer broke down, but eh it's whatever. :D What did you think about the chapter!? Leave a review please and tune in to figure out what will happen on the 61st Battle Royale Competition! ;D Later guyz**


	28. Deception

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 9:54 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farm Corp.)**

The entire night sky was lit with dancing stars and the lonely sound of crickets playing their classic music was the only thing to be heard. The pathway was filled with thick bushes that seemed to resemble faces in the dark. A fresh smell of cut grass filled the noses of Beck and his three companions as he led the way through the cluttered path. It was almost impossible to see at this point now that the night had offered them nothing but darkness and the bushes did nothing but block them at every turn.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Camille asked in a whisper. Beck merely nodded his head, but didn't answer the brunette directly and continued forward. It was like they were lab mice who were put in a never ending maze only to be laughed at by the towering superior officials who were recording them. Well, this situation wasn't very different except the mice didn't have to worry about their lives every second. Katniss let out an annoyed sigh as she trudged along behind Camille in order to make sure no one would follow them.

"Beck, I think we're lost," Tori moaned, letting her smiley façade disappear.

"How can you get lost on a deserted island? It's not possible…unless you're being led by Mr. Oliver that is," Katniss teased with her arms crossed in confidence.

"Alright then Ms. Everdeen. You lead the way then," Beck retorted angrily with his lanky finger pointed forward. His eyes were blood shot from exhaustion and it looked as if he were about to collapse at any given moment.

"I would, but then we would end up leaving you three defenseless in the back," Katniss stated in an obvious manner with her arms still folded confidently. Her face radiated with irritation as she looked Beck straight in his gruesomely red eyes that were churned with anger.

"What? You think that we can't take care of ourselves! We have weapons too you know!" Beck hissed at her.

"Shut Up! I'll stitch your damn mouth shut with a strand of your ridiculous hair if I have to!" she spat right back, "Also, you haven't really been too keen on the idea of shooting people considering you let them almost kill you countless times Mr. Sunshines and Rainbows! Thirdly, I still don't trust this Camille with anything yet considering she's been on a killing spree for the past day, and Tori's still too fatigued."

"You know what? I don't give a damn anymore. Give me that shot gun! Right now! I'll blow anyone's head off if they get to close!" Beck was now filled with rage. His entire persona changed like it was based off of the snap of a finger. He was losing it. Losing himself.

"Beck? What's gotten into you?" Tori stared directly at him with her eyes half opened, but the fear was deeply embedded into each of them. Beck did nothing else but seethe through his gritted teeth like an angered bull.

"Beck, calm down…now," Katniss calmly said after composing herself.

"No! I'm so freakin' sick of you! All you've ever done since we've 'teamed up' was criticize me for every little thing and I'm sick of it! What makes you so high and mighty your highness! Did seeing your friends die right in front of your damn face harden you up? Did killing people make your ego puff up and leave you feeling good? Did it Ms. Know-It-All? You've been in this game before. How do we know that you're not lying and fucking leading us to our deaths?"

"Beck Stop! You're being unbelievably stupid right now!" Tori began to shout with a sense of horror in her rising voice. Katniss stood in front of him with her eyes fixed on him in a glare. Her body shook from the uncontrollable anger welling up inside of her like electricity in a storage battery that was ready to blow a fuse. She felt tears cloud her vision as the horrific memories of her past competition filled her murky mind.

"Shut it Tori! Me and You both know that this 'hope' garbage is a load of crap," Beck growled at Tori with his fists clenched tight as the summer breezes carried the sea's powerful fragrance through the calm forest. Tori did nothing more but look at him in complete disbelief after seeing that he'd lost his state of mind. The mysterious night sky overtook the trio like a blanket of endless darkness, but it everyone knew what the other was feeling as if they were all connected one way or another.

"Are you insane!" she barked with her eyes narrowed at him. "Who the hell are you? Where's the Beck that kept telling me that it would all be okay? Where's the Beck who smiled every time hope seemed lost? My God! I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"Guys, cut it out," Camille tried to interrupt but her intentions quickly failed as Beck responded with anger.

"Look Tori, I understand! You're still blind with false hope and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've done nothing but fill your head up with lies!" Beck felt tears sting the dome of his eyes as he continued, "I'm sorry for trying to make everything seem like it was okay. I've done nothing but run away from fucking reality! Who am I kidding…the whole alliance thing is a freakin' joke. Half our class is fucking dead! Our friends are all turning on one another! Your sister and my brother are gone! They're gone Tori! Even if we both survive how will we go on with our lives knowing that we'll never see either of them again? All my life, people rejected me. My parents rejected me. My friends. Everyone! Nobody fucking cares about me Tori! Mike was the only thing that kept me going and every time he looked at me I knew…I knew that he was truly the person that would be there for me no matter what or where…or when. Now that he's gone I-I feel like a piece of me has been ripped out and thrown at my face!" Beck began to sob horribly after his long spiel and fell to his knees.

Tori felt her tense form relax after seeing Beck breakdown right in front of her and she felt her entire body shake. Not out of fear. Not out of sympathy. She shook out of heartbreak. Her sister's over confident flashed before her eyes and she felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She remembered everything about her big sister from the strawberry scented perfume she would always wear to the way she would always do an incredibly lame dance whenever she became excited which caused everyone around her to shine with glee. Her sister was like a strong light. Her charisma was so infectious that it made Tori feel like she could do absolutely anything when she was around.

"Y-You're right…Beck you're right. We, um, we might never see them again. My sister meant the world to me…she was super annoying but, she was always there for me," Tori paused in order to take in a much needed breath to regain her posture. "But we need to remember something."

Katniss, standing idly by with Camille at her side both looked upon the scene with remorse written all over their faces. Katniss took a reluctant step toward Beck and kneeled down next to his weeping form to place a hand on his heaving back. He slowly lifted his head up with tear stained cheeks and talked in-between his choked sobs.

"W-what?"

"We need to remember that throughout all of this we will always be there for each other. I know that Trina and Mike are gone. I know that everything seems hopeless right now but, Beck we need to stick together no matter what!" Tori said with that all-to-familar smile on her face. Her eyes were red as can be from the tears but her bright smile shined through the tears and dirt that covered her face.

"We can't turn on each other! Never! Katniss has been a little bossy-"

"Excuse me?" Katniss replied with a glare.

"Yes, extremely bossy. Need me to repeat it?" Tori chuckled with her head held high. Katniss simply smiled at her and felt Beck relax under her touch as the tension eased. "As I was saying, Katniss has been a little bossy, but she's only trying to protect us. She cares about you Beck…I care about you! Just like you cared about me when I was nothing but helpless, yet you helped me in all ways! Do you know how special that makes me feel? It makes me feel like I have a true friend…and true friends are always going to be by each other's sides."

"But…I don't know if I can take this anymore Tori. I can't stand this. All of my friends are dying around me a-and all I can do is watch like an idiot. Kevin…Amanda…Jo…Robbie. They're all dead. Never coming back and…I just feel like I'm being selfish," Beck spoke in a much quieter voice. Everything seemed meek yet touching at the moment as the sound of crickets mixed with the singing of light breezes filled the air again

"Why do you feel so selfish?" Katniss asked with a soft tone which spooked Tori and even Beck a little.

"Well, all of the families. How do you think they feel right now? Jo's little sister is probably waiting back at home with a smile on her face, hoping that she'll bring her back a souvenir…still cleaning up the cupcake batter from the batch she and her big sis' made for this damn trip. Freddie's mom is probably sanitizing the bathtub so that he can take a tic bath right when he gets home. Our freakin' pictures are probably on TV right now with statistics underneath showing how many we've killed and saying that we're still alive," Beck sighed with depression.

Tori's eyes were glazed with sadness as she thought about it as well. All of the families grieving horribly after hearing their child's name on the elimination roster and seeing their picture slowly fade from the television screen. Katniss pursed her lips and looked down with grief surrounding her mind.

"You're right. We are lucky, but knowing that so many people have lost some one so dear to their heart can make you feel guilty. It can seem unfair but Beck, you can't say that it's your fault because it's not. None of it is. We all are victims and are succumbed to this crap no matter what," Katniss explained sincerely.

"I know but-"

"Beck! Enough! This pity party has to end. We have to remember that we're victims but we can still fight back. We can show those assholes that friendship can overpower control."

As much as he hated to do so, Beck slowly nodded in agreement and wiped his eyes clean with the sleeve of his shirt. Tori sank to her knees in order to be at height with everyone and gave Beck a hug in order to reassure him that everything truly will be okay. He slowly returned the hug with his eyes tightly closed before speaking. "Thank you."

They all shared the touching moment in bliss before realizing one thing. "Um…wow, talk about awkward," Camille slowly spoke from the corner with a shy smile spreading across her pale face which gleamed in the light of the moon. Beck felt the heat radiating from Tori's body leave him as the hug ended and he suddenly felt at ease as if she was some type of drug to subdue him.

"Camille! I almost forgot you were here…sorry," Tori laughed with her bubbly personality coming to the surface at last. Camile did nothing more but give her a wink, batting her thick eyelashes in a hinting manner. Probably saying "Better make your move before it's too late" maybe? Katniss was the least interested in the ordeal as she crouched low like a tiger coming in for the kill and ducked into the thickets that led to another area of the island. She cupped her ear in order to hear 'something' but it was almost impossible to hear over all the happiness.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Camille asked frantically in a whisper while ducking down as well, jerking her head in all directions. Katniss did nothing but put her finger up to her pressed lips to indicate that there needs to be quiet and turned her attention back to the thicket. Tori and Beck simply narrowed their eyes as they leaned slowly into the thicket and moved the irritating leaves out of the way.

"Kat, whaddya hear?" Beck asked as low he could in order to be discreet. Katniss raised her finger in the chilled air and felt a tingle run through her spine after she realized what was happening. Beck immediately picked up the vibe and leaned in closer as well as cupping his very own injured ear only to hear a series of muffled voices.

"Yeah…right there…good work…holy crap."

Crap! Beck thought in terror. Someone's here! Beck felt a hand gently squeeze his firm shoulder and felt the grip tighten. Beck knew that it was Katniss but still felt his insides twist around one another like tangled cords. They were caught and they had nowhere to run. The path from where they came was extremely thick and off the trail so they would most likely get lost somewhere considering how pitch-black it was plus they might run into someone who may be even more dangerous.

"Lay low. All three of you," Katniss instructed in a whisper as the muffled voices became clearer to understand. Tori quickly flew to the ground with Camille in a heartbeat as Katniss took another peek through the thicket. "Damn, I can't see anything. Beck? Do you hear what they're saying?"

"Not really. I can only understand bits and pieces."

The inaudible conversation eerily continued for minutes on end and the sound of nature blew right past them as graceful as can be.

"Seriously! Alright, let's take care of business my partners in crime," the voice said with an overconfident ring in it. It sounded so familiar, but…who was it?

"Yeah, we gonna send those fools into another dimension," a second voice, slightly more husky, responded joyously. Tori knew that deep voice from anywhere and she couldn't help but feel a single tear of utter joy drizzle down her cheek.

"Andre?" she slowly whispered with a tone of hope as her eyes slowly lit up like a set of sparklers. Beck rose his brow in confusion at the mention of the familiar name. Andre Harris. The slow, steady dancer of the class. The musical prodigy that everyone would flock too in herds when they caught a tremor of his artistic masterpieces. That Andre Harris?

Beck felt his insides burst with glee after realizing the amazing truth, Andre was alive! "Andre!" Beck cheered as quietly as possible as he felt Tori's smile radiate off of him. Katniss, however, was not convinced in any way that this so-called Andre was going to give a warm welcome to the group.

"Katniss? What are you doing?" Tori asked in irritation after feeling a hand pull her back to the grassy ground below. Katniss simply shushed her before gripping her shotgun with her firm hands that were now coated with grime and powder like dirt.

"Katniss what the hell are you doing!? God, you're not gonna kill him are you?Are you freakin' insane!?" Beck gasped as his bulging red eyes became fixated upon her horrid gun.

"We have to keep our stand! No matter who or what we encounter."

"But…this is Andre we're talking about. He's harmless. One time some dude punched him in the stomach and all he did was walk away…Andre can't stand violence. He even stood by Moze whenever she did her anti-war campaigns in the courtyard at lunch. This is probably torturing him as much or even more than it's torturing us," Beck responded while standing his ground.

"Andre? Isn't he the black boy?" Camille asked with a small voice from the corner causing Beck to jump a little bit. Tori chuckled in absolute amusement and nodded her head to reassure Camille that she was correct.

"Yep, that's him alright. Remember Camille, he's the one that told you that your play during sophomore year was quote 'Off the damn chain, for real'." Camille let out a quick giggle at Tori's Andre impersonation before turning to Katniss who had a guilty smile on her face

"Don't ever talk like that again," Katniss sighed while holding the bridge of her nose. Tori responded with a quick nod of embarrassment and felt her cheeks flush terribly.

"Roger that," Tori replied. Beck savored the moment before him and couldn't feel more safe. Ironically enough. Even though there were people dying all around them…they still had each other and no matter what Beck realized that he had to put everything aside and focus on one simple thing. Escaping this Godforsaken game.

"Hey, did you guys hear something," a feminine sounding voice piped up through the conversation causing Katniss to frantically shush everyone up.

"It sounded like it was comin' from over there," Andre's voiced answered with a stuttered breath escaping him due to fear. Beck could hear footsteps slowly making their way towards him and the group. The sound of grass blades being crushed underneath human weight filled the air. Camille never looked more vulnerable at this point in time, you'd think she'd be fearless with a look of bravery after what she had done but all that was there now was regret, pain and sheer terror.

Seconds went by and still there was nothing but suspense in the island's cold breath of air. Tori squeezed Beck's forearm for comfort which did nothing but send a sharp pain up through the boy's nerves from the bruises covering him, but he carefully hid the pain and moved closer to the shaking girl.

"Jake…please be careful!" one of the voices shrieked.

"Jake?" Beck said quietly with a blank expression. It took a second or two for the name to register before it all finally clicked like a long lost puzzle piece. "Jake!"

Beck leaped out from the bushes like a lion cub ready to play earning simultaneous screams of horror to erupt from not only Jake, but from everyone on the scene.

"Get offa me!" Jake cried while flailing underneath Beck's lightweight. "Help! I will cut you if I have to!" Jake screamed once again causing tears to flush through his eyelids.

"Wow…I didn't know you were a crier," Beck laughed in a joyous way which ceased Jake's murderous cries and left him awestruck. He stared dumbfound at the individual above him and tried to shift underneath the weight still applied to him.

"Y-You!?"

"Yeah, me! Dude, I can't believe you're alright!"

"Beck…you bastard! Nearly causin' me to kill you!" Jake retorted in an absolute upset. His finger was tapping rapidly against the pepper spray trigger. How intimidating…not.

"I could tell from the crying. Plus, I doubt you'd be able to hurt me with that," Beck sighed in amusement with his finger pointed at Jake's entertaining weapon or should I say deadly weapon? "Pepper spray? You've got to be kidding me…"

"I, uh…I was gonna…damn it Beck! Get the hell off of me dude! This is freakin' gay," Jake hissed in humiliation as he felt Beck leaning over him like an excitable tiger. Beck's entire face became a tinged red color as the embarrassment flooded his body after realizing what he was doing exactly.

"Right," he tumbled off of the blonde boy underneath him and felt the cooling grass pad his body as felt onto his sweaty back. The silence was a heavy threat hanging over them as the time went by, that is until squeals of unfitting laughter ripped through the air from Andre's mouth.

"Andre? C'mon man!" Jake sighed with his fingers poised on the wrinkles on his forehead. Hayley let a small smile fall onto her shining face as she laid her glistening eyes onto each member of the group before her.

"Tori!" Hayley cheered in complete joy as she ran over without any hesitation; her golden curls trailing behind her wildly as she did so. The moon glowed upon the heart warming reunion as it continued to unfold.

"Hayley!" Tori returned the excitement as Hayley leapt in for a warming hug. Andre trailed closely behind her with his muscular arms open wide and ready for the latina to jump into.

"Don't you dare forget about me girl," Andre laughed innocently with a gleeful smile on his face. His dreads were tightly tied behind his head and his dress shirt looked badly torn in several places making it resemble an old clothe from the dump. However, Andre ultimately beamed with happiness as he captured Tori in his arms after she was released from Hayley's grip.

"Like I would ever forget about you," Tori mocked with a sweet tone as she clung onto his neck for dear life (probably for good). It almost seemed as though she was going to strangle the poor boy before Katniss wriggled him free.

"Um, h-hi Camille," Hayley awkwardly greeted with a smile causing both her and Camille to twiddle their thumbs.

"Hello," Camille smiled faintly with a tone of shyness behind it.

"Seems I'm a little out of place here," Katniss laughed awkwardly as she averted her eyes to each and every person hugging and exchanging words like a pair of inseperable best friends over a cup of Starbucks coffee. And there was Katniss, merely standing to the side with her bows strapped haphazardly to her aching back as if she was the chauffeur.

"Oh, sorry Katniss. Andre, Hayley meet-" Tori was instantly cut off by a hasty introduction.

"Katniss Everdeen. The Girl who sat in the back of the class with a bored to death look on her face and would occasionally etch drawings into her desk."

"Uh…anyways,: Tori continued with a confused look on her tan skinned face as she gestured lightly towards the other two teens with the exact same look. "Katniss, meet Hayley and Andre."

"Nice to officially meet you Katniss," Hayley beamed as she shook Katniss' firm hand.

"Yea' it's good to know we've got more on our side," Andre praised before being harshly cut off by Jake who did nothing but smack Andre on his grass stained back and pointed his index finger violently at their notebook paper causing his iron ring to quiver a bit. Beck obviously had no idea what was going on in any way, shape or form, but felt it all come together after he was shown a message typed out on a laptop screen.

** PLANNIN' TO BLOW THIS LITTLE GAME OUTTA THE WATER. **

"What?" Beck asked, obviously not understanding. Jake ignored him as he went to grab Andre's notepad as quickly as he could. He threw it directly at Beck's heaving chest before typing something else out.

** WRITE ON THAT! MICS IN THESE DAMN COLLARS….GUESS ME AND YOU ARE FINALLY ON THE SAME PAGE WITH THINGS. BASTARD EIKNER'S BEEN HEARING EVERY SINGLE WORD WE'VE BEEN SAYING SINCE THIS LOVELY GAME BEGAN.**

Beck read the message, his crimson colored eyes scanned every word as his eyes widened in disbelief. Tori appeared alongside him with her chocolate brown eyes fixed upon the message as well.

** ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THEY CAN HEAR US TOO? **

Jake gave a disappointed grin before typing his response into the overused word document.

** CORRECTO BRO. THEY KNOW AND WILL ALWAYS KNOW OUR EVERY MOVE UNLESS WE PLAY FIRE WITH FIRE.**

Beck hastily nodded as he felt Tori snatch the note pad from his blood stained hands and saw her begin to scribble things down. Katniss narrowed he silvery eyes upon the written convo and gave a quick scoff of irritation. Tori revealed her written message to the others with a definite look of concern that was illuminated by the night sky.

** WE HAVE 2 WARN EVERYONE ELSE!**

Andre gave her thumbs up and earned a series of agreeing nods.

** COULDN'T AGREE MORE TOR'...HEY, DR. SEUSS IN THE HOUSE! UH...ANYWAYS...BUT WE HAVE NO IDEA WERE EVERYONE IS…PLUS WE CAN'T TRUST EVERYONE WE COME ACROSS-**

Katniss ripped a fresh sheet of paper from within a binder lying on the dewy patch of fresh grass and jotted down a little something for gratitude.

** THANK YOU! SOMEONE WHO AGREES…**

Beck rolled his eyes as he lifted the corners of his mouth to make a smiling face at her.

** FIRST…WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A LITTLE FIGHT TO TAKE CARE OF…MORE LIKE WIN WITH OUR EXPLOSIVE FRIEND OVER THERE! YOU GUYS GONNA HELP US OUT?**

Jake typed at incredible speed before showing his message off to the four exhausted teens who's faces all lit up like the stars up above. Beck exchanged nerve-racking looks with all three of his companions before writing three simple, but crucial letters.

** Y-E-S.**

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 10:43 P.M. (Deserted Island: Grove)**

Zander's legs felt almost like rubber as he continued to race through the leafy trees like a jaguar in search for prey. His mindset was completely focused on one person and one person only, but how to find them…Zander could only pray that they wouldn't end up as a fresh kill for another classmate. The moonlight's beams blanketed the soft blades of grass under and around Zander's filthy black vans that were shrouded with bloody patterns. He reached quickly into his school pants pocket and pulled out his well known weapon. The tracker…oh how he adored this device so very much.

"Now….where are we?" Zander whispered to himself with his hazel eyes narrowed intently at the glimmering screen. Obviously there was no response except the sound of crickets but he was just so lonely at the moment. He felt like he couldn't trust anymore unless he wanted to get stabbed in the back….literally.

His attention was greatly captivated as the blinking red star on the tracker's screen indicated that he was in G3 at the moment.

"It's hopeless," he sighed with his hot breaths escaping him in a rapid fashion. He felt like his heart would just stop at any given moment if he wouldn't take the time to rest. Zander felt his legs start to throb intensely in burning pain as he heaved for air. He instantly bended down and leaned on his wobbling knees for some kind of support as the fatigue began to set in gradually. His eyes were fixed upon Trina's coagulated blood that had dried onto his shoes ever since this horrific morning.

"What…should…I…do?" he gasped desperately in search for refreshing air to fill his burning lungs. "Maybe…rest…that sounds good…about now," he suggested as he felt the lids of his eyes droop over his dried orbs. Zander was beyond exhausted…unsurprisingly enough and he never felt it this bad even when going through intensive training with his master at the gym. Karate kicks, boxing jabs and millions of 1-2-3s escaping his lips with each blow.

Without another second going by, Zander collapsed into a messy heap on the grove's lush grass; feeling it cool his body instantly. He checked his tracker once more before feeling the urge to shut everything out and just…sleep. His eyes scanned the entire screen as it shined brilliantly; almost blinding him as it mixed with the comfortable darkness. However, once he spotted yet another blinking star on the screen, his quick senses kicked right in and he leapt up like a pouncing jungle animal. He held the tracker right in front of his dirty face in hesitation and looked at the star once more. It was close…too close actually.

_I'm not alone…Zander get in the zone!_ Zander instructed himself while trying to push away his overwhelming fatigue to get ready. His right foot slid across the grass as he split his legs limberly into place. The star was directly behind him….

The star was none other than Lucy Stone. Her slender figure was hidden within the security of the bushes directly behind Zander. Her hand slowly slid between the leaves with her gleaming handgun firmly gripped within her deadly grasp. She aimed directly at Zander's head with a sweet smile upon her devil like face as she pressed the trigger with anticipation. Lucy's soft hair whipped around her due to the sudden breezes and she couldn't help but feel gleeful at the moment…this would be her first boy kill. She couldn't wait to see his blood spill like all the others, but that was annoying girl blood…this'll be different. I mean she did kill Kirby, but in her satanic eyes…he barely passed as a girl.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Lucy's entire arm radiated with excruciating pain and she felt the beautiful hunk of metal loosen from her dainty fingers. _What the hell!_ She hissed within her mind as the gun fell to the ground in a thump. She immediately felt the blood rush through her pulsing veins as Zander rushed towards her after striking her with his broomstick. Without even thinking, Zander used all of his remaining strength that he still could gather and forced it onto Lucy's side with gritted teeth and sweat flying from his pale face.

The angelic demon felt her arm give out from the great force and flew into a resting tree trunk only five feet away from them causing her red streaks to fall onto her face in a petty mess. _Damn! For a skinny girl scout….he sure does have some muscle. Shit! My arm hurts so damn bad. If he broke it- Oh I swear I'll get this little princess before he can say 'Hiya'._

Zander examined the pathetic site before him and grunted in pure disgust as he brought out the gun he received earlier from Beck in quick haste. "Freeze!" he snarled with anger written all over his boiling red face. Lucy had to think of something…he had a gun…she dropped hers after he jumped her, or after he defended himself…nah, Lucy preferred him being the cause. She had to think of something fast to get out of this predicament.

_Aha, I know just the thing to have this cookie begging on his knees._ Lucy thought with a hidden smirk. She slowly hiked up her plaid skirt as she laid on the grassy ground revealing her cream colored thighs and sneakily slid her shirt up to give Zander a front seat to her beautifully formed stomach. Now time for the good girl bit…C'mon Luce, you've ran through this a billion times.

"I said freeze!" Zander barked as he spotted Lucy's hands sliding up her shirt in a 'helpless' and 'fantasy-like' manner.

"Please! Don't shoot me!" Lucy wailed hysterically while crying her fake tears of fear. An actress' work is never done… "Oh God, Please! I'm begging you! Don't shoot me!"

"L-Lucy?" Zander breathed in disbelief as the deadly angel know as 'Hardcore Stone' cried pitifully in front of his feet. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Lucy continued to hike her skirt up even more in order to entrance the meager boy and let the pretend tears roll down her toned cheeks and onto her school shirt. "I-I didn't meant to! I'm so sorry Zander! I'm really- I'm really not p-playing please!" Lucy continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Lucy Stone," Zander said once again as the images of Stevie's death replayed in his mind like a tape on endless rewind.

_"Stevie! Hold on! You just hold on!" his head was outlined by the soft afternoon light as it cloaked over them through the treetops. Stevie began to smile through the pain and even moved her hand up to his tear stained cheek. Sadly it felt like she was forcing open a heavy steel door and watched her arm tremble crazily from the pain, but she managed. She felt his cheek somewhat, and wiped the tear away from his brown eye._

_"Big boys don't cry Zander," she said in a hoarse whisper. Zander just shook his head and smiled at how she could throw a tease at him at a time like this._

_"Shut up," he laughed while holding her close to his shaking body and felt the warmth that she still had. He let her grow apart from him and stared into her eyes while squinting as his lips trembled. "Who! Who did this Stevie…was it Nelson? I saw him up there. Was it him?"_

"Zander? I'm serious….I'm not playing at all! I was just so scared," Lucy bawled as Zander continued to reminisce on Stevie's death.

_"Lucy…Stone."_

_Zander's eyes went completely wide and his mouth opened slightly in terror from the mention of her name._

_"Hardcore Stone…she…shot me. Watch out Zander. Watch out for her okay….promise?"_

"Stevie…I-I'm sorry!" Zander screamed causing Lucy to wince in fear. "You! Lucy Stone!" Zander continued to scream in fury as he madly pointed the barrel of the gun right as Lucy's tear stained face.

"W-What? No…No, no, no! Zander! Please…I wasn't going to just kill you! I just need a friend! I need somebody! Anybody! I'm so sick of being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore…please, don't you understand," Lucy sobbed with her crystal blue tears streaming from her deep brown eyes that could easily bewitch anyone; boy or girl.

"Lucy…I-I can't believe you," Zander replied with a bleak expression.

"What do you mean! I'll do anything Zander. I mean it! I'll let you touch me…anywhere you want. I'll be all yours to have and to hold. I'll touch you! Anything you want I'll do it! Just please don't hurt me," Lucy begged desperately with her panties now being shown briefly as she hiked her skirt a bit more higher and began to lift her dress shirt slowly up to her chest.

Zander's eyes twitched as they danced in his skull. He couldn't help himself…he let his eyes glance over her the trembling girl's perfect body before snapping himself out of it. _Zander! Focus! She killed Stevie! She's trying to distract you! This monster's is trying to toy with you!_ Zander shouted at himself and shook his head to get back in the swing of things. "Lucy I…can't do that."

"Zander, it's okay! You're a really nice boy. I know you'll be gentle. Please let me stay with you…I'll do anything your pure, but lustful heart desires."

"No. I can't and I won't! I found her Lucy," Zander growled while closing his pained eyes. He couldn't bear the sight before him any longer. It was horrendous. He couldn't believe a female could be this shallow. This desperate. This evil.

"What do you mean…'her'?" Lucy asked with a confused expression that looked pretty authentic upon her angelic face. Her tearful eyes went wide in confusion as she expected Zander to answer her.

"Don't play dumb. I found Stevie," Zander continued to growl and Lucy felt all the colour drain from the blushing skin on her face. Her entire body shook with fear…it sure wasn't the cold winds. Nerve-racking chills ran up her curved spine as Zander continued to talk. "She died in my arms this afternoon."

"No…Zander!" Lucy began to cry in fear once again to throw off the accusation.

"Shut up! She told me that you killed her!"

"No! She was lying! S-she tried to kill me! She got raped by that perv Nelson! You should have seen how much it screwed her mind up! I-I tried to help the poor thing, I really did Zander, but-but she just wasn't herself anymore! She turned on me and I…" Lucy immediately paused and began break out into a weeping state before finishing her little story. "Stevie went after me! I had no choice! You understand that don't you?"

"No…I don't. You disgusting filth! Lies! Lies! Lies! That's all you ever say! You're just a succubus! Filled with hatred and deceitfulness!' Zander shouted with anguish in his voice as tears formed around eyes. "She was my everything…she gave me that extra boost I always needed when I was being just average. She's the reason I am who I am…she was my best-friend Dammit!"

_"So…you actually care what they think?" Zander asked with a shocked look. Never, in his life has he seen Stevie worry about what others thought about her._

_"No…it…just…it just makes me so mad," she sighed, looking down at the sunny sidewalk. Cars drove casually on by and turned into various streets while the two friends stood there in a daze. "Zander? Do you think…I'm a little too uptight?"_

_The martial arts expert stood there with an unbelievable grin on his face once Stevie finished her question._

_"Stevie. You're the best friend a person can ask for. People just need to realize that and stop basing things off of what they see."_

_"Oh…don't go all Oprah Winfrey on me," she laughed hysterically as they continued to walk but Zander had a humiliated look on his face._

_"Hey, hey! I'm just saying…that you have pride in what you do. Nothing bad about it…having pride. We all have pride when it comes to something we love doing," Zander grinned with a peaceful smile on his face. Stevie stopped and looked right at him with an arched eyebrow, but felt a smile etch onto her beautiful face. For some reason, only Zander could do that…make her smile._

_"Zander…don't go and make this a gushy moment alright!" she teased while elbowing him in the arm._

_"G-gushy? I-I was just…just trying to be helpful! Was it helpful?" he babbled nervously while watching Stevie hold her stomach from all the laughing._

_"You may know all that kung fu…but you're still the nicest guy I've ever known. Thanks Zander." She smiled sweetly at him while brushing her hair with her right hand. She clutched onto her satchel, not being able to wipe the small smile from her face._

_"You're welcome…precious friend."_

"She was my precious friend…and you…y-you took her right from me!"

Lucy simply sat there with her eyes unbelievably blank as she listened to every word that escaped Zander's mouth and replied, "You liked her?"

"No, I loved her like a cherished sister!" Zander angrily barked back with the gun still trembling in his grasp.

"Hmph! Way to screw this up! Nice one Luce'," Lucy laughed to herself as she stood back up on her two feet as if nothing had ever happened. She brushed the grass and soil from her plaid school skirt and began to giggle innocently once again while batting her eyelashes playfully. "Guess I should be more careful when it comes to sneaking around, don't you think so Zandy?"

"W-What?" Zander whispered absolutely dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it…she was playing with his emotions, he knew she was lying, but he didn't know that she would sink as low as to pretend this dramatically.

"Oh please," Lucy sighed while brushing a strand of her silky hair behind her ear. "It's not like you didn't know all along that I was screwing with you."

"How could you…why would you-"

"Because I live for survival. If it means putting on a weak-ass face then so be it. Trust me…I've learned ever since I was little that life is like a Battle Royale."

"What do you mean?" Zander asked with a sturdy grip on the gun as he kept his eyes fixed on Lucy's every move.

"My daddy…oh my precious daddy always was sweet to his little baby girl. That is until one day…he left me and my mom with nothing. That's right…he ditched us for some big-boobed bimbo with a million dollars stitched to her slutty pornstar name. So, a year went by and my mom started seeing this other guy. Oh, he was perfect. He was handsome…he was sweet and gentle…so fatherly to me. He even bought me a puppy for my eighth birthday, but that night….I realized that just like me…he was nothing but an actor at their finest," Lucy's supple lips curved into a sneer as she finished the dark statement. Zander's eyes shook with terror as he waited for her continue.

"What do you mean by that?" he meekly asked with horror on his face.

"Well, that night. He said he wanted to play a game with me… a new fun game…I was only eight so of course I thought it was going to be a dress up game, or maybe even a tea party with my Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck stuffed animals. Boy, was I wrong…He did it every night…the touching, the pain, the tears, the long scream filled nights; over and over, but he didn't care…oh no. He said that if I wanted presents like my puppy to keep living happily, I had to be a good little girl and do what he said. I had to make him happy…He said that if I told anyone he would kill my mommy."

"Oh my God," Zander whispered with a disturbed expression on his face as he listened to Lucy's twisted childhood. Lucy seductively lifted her skirt to reveal her black laced panties and simply licked her lips with lust.

"I wanted him to stop but no matter how much it hurt he said it felt too good to stop. Soon he started inviting his friends over while my mom was at work and began to do even more things to me…I guess little girl bodies turn them on," Lucy snickered darkly as she she turned around so that her rear was facing Zander. "See? They all wanted a piece of Lucy Stone, hm. They all wanted me to make them feel good like my daddy."

"Lucy…you need to stop, please," Zander pleaded as he felt his insides twist in disgust.

"Why? Don't you want some of me too Zander Robinson? I promise I'll make you feel good like my dad did," Lucy whispered softly as she walked over to Zander with her skirt up high above her slender waist. "I know. If you get to the point where you start screaming…you can pretend that I'm Stevie. I won't get offended if you start screaming her name."

"Stop it!" Zander barked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on. It'll only take ten minutes…now just relax and I'll do all the work," Lucy moaned as she began placing her hand on the cold shaft of the gun. Zander felt his entire body shake terribly as Lucy began to caress his sweaty cheek with her soft hand while her other was still wrapped around the gun shaft. She leaned in ever so gracefully with her eyelids halfway closed in a dreamy fashion that made Zander's spine tingle. He felt her warm breath dance upon his quivering lips and he could definitely tell that his heartbeat was rapidly increasing with each ticking of the clock. Zander felt her sweet lips graze over his own before she kissed them ever so gently (obviously not caring about the dirt that she was picking up from the boy's body). Her hands continued to brush the tears from Zander's deep brown eyes as she resumed her delicate trail of kisses that were leading to his pale neck.

As much as he hated it….he just couldn't grip himself. His mind was exploding in all sorts of ways and his thoughts were scattered through the space in his head. One part of him was screaming, "You idiot! You're actually liking this! You need to escape! She'll kill you!"…but another part of him began laughing within him, "Why make her stop? You know that you've had thoughts about her since freshman year…looks like your virgin days will finally end."

"Lucy," Zander groaned with tears in his eyes as Lucy began unbuttoning his dress shirt with a deep desire glazing her eyes. She didn't even respond with a kiss….she simply unbuttoned her shirt fast paced, revealing her black-laced (matching) bra to the karate master before her. Zander's breath immediately hitched in his dry throat as he watched the sight. "No…I-I can't…" he whispered as he felt the cold breeze blow over his bare chest; regret filling his voice. Lucy's wide eye soon grew cold like a pair of icy crystals as she heard Zander plead with her. She fixed him with an icy stare, yet she had a mischievous grin playing across her face.

Slowly, she took a deep breath and sighed before putting a hand on Zander's slender shoulder; his ratty dress shirt still unbuttoned. "Oh Zander…I know what your problem is…you're gay is that it?"

"Huh?!" Zander replied a little louder than he intended. He threw his attention to Lucy as he shook his head frantically and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "No, I'm…I'm just not interested."

"Girl scout cookie," Lucy laughed innocently after hearing his reason for backing away from her offer.

"Excuse me?"

"You. You're such a damn girl scout cookie."

"What do you-"

"What? Are you about to tell me that you were secretly having an affair with one of the boys in our class? Oh, I guess Stevie was just your Beard huh?" Lucy teased with a still soulless essence in her stare.

"Lucy! I'm not like that… Stevie was close to me and I'm telling the truth. Just because I didn't want to give my virginity away to some lowlife like you doesn't make me gay…it makes me noble," Zander spoke with confidence as he began to run his dirt covered fingers over the clear buttons on his shirt to dress himself.

"So, you think I'm a lowlife? Well Mr. I'm Perfect…tell me who you've been able to save- Oh! That's right…you haven't fucking saved anyone," Lucy growled as she intensely stared Zander down. His hair was tousled upon his head and the moonlight swept over the two of them like a brilliant spotlight. He felt his confidence shatter in an instant as he thought of Stevie's dying form. He thought about all of his friends; True…Jo…Kevin. There names being announced over the intercom ever six hours and those empty names revolved around his head and he felt a wave of pity wash over him.

Amanda McKay's body lying on the recently cleaned classroom floor with a knife deeply embedded in her pre-perfect forehead. Zander saw Mike's glowing face being blown off like a freshly torn piece of paper from a notebook. Susie's pleading cries that were heard in all areas of the island filled his ears as well as her bloodcurdling scream mixed with the sound of horrendous gunfire.

"Let's face it Robins…everyone is playing this game. Everyone's dying and the only thing they're worrying about is themselves."

"That's not true," Zander breathed in a slow manner only causing Lucy to laugh in protest.

"You dumbass…you're the only one with this 'We're All in This Together' crap. The only way out of this…kill or be killed."

"No! Beck isn't playing…neither is Tori! Kendall and Carly aren't either, I ran into them last night and they're already on the peak of building an alliance. Face it Lucy, you kill for fun…how can you do this so easily?"

"Oh my God! Those are the rules idiot! For the fifteenth time…it's kill or be killed. I'm not going to play buddy buddy with you losers…I couldn't care less about any of you," Lucy scoffed with her hand sliding up her bare thigh.

"How can you say that?" Zander asked with his sweaty back against the towering tree trunk. His pole was leaning carelessly against it as well and his gun was now in is hands once again, but he had it pointing at the ground…big mistake.

"Simple. I'm a mean bitch who loves to get what she wants," Lucy replied with a sweet voice as she walked up the Zander like an innocent schoolgirl with her hand on the waistband of her skirt. "Look Ninja Turtle…it was nice chatting with you and all, but I'm gonna have to cut this little chat short and send you back to your rat master."

Zander gave her a look of absolute confusion before feeling a sudden surge of electric volts race through his startled bones. His mind went numb and his thoughts were scattered throughout his brain as he struggled to realize what had just occurred. His body flew back into the ground like a tattered stuffed bear. His eyes were blank for a few moments as he shook uncontrollably due to the electricity surging through his body like an extension cord. Zander's gun was now out of his grasp and nowhere to be seen to his knowledge.

Lucy stood there nonchalantly with the stun gun she acquired from Trina Vega and shook her head slowly. The crickets' orchestrated music rose in volume to overpower Zander's consistent groans of horrendous pain. "Aw…poor girl scout. Look at what you've done…I was willing to give you the time of your life, or at least six minutes before I gutted you like a fish."

Lucy leaned over Zander's seizure like form like a leering cat and blew him a sweet kiss that would send shivers up anyone's spine. With that, she took off into the dense bushes like a nimble deer with her red highlights trailing freely behind her. Zander finally felt his senses coming back to him and his vision became clearer…barely. He hissed in absolute pain as he felt aches all over his body due to the stun gun's aftershock.

"G-G-God D-Damn!" he barked while gritting his teeth. His head throbbed instantly after he lifted him self up into the sitting position to look around quickly for the deceitful temptress known as Lucy Stone. Nowhere in sight. "Lucy…." He sighed with one of his brown eyes closed as he tried to deal with the pain he was feeling. "Shit."

"She got away," he groaned in irritation as he stared into the quivering bushes. Zander was right…Lucy was long gone. "How could I be so stupid! I let my guard down for just a few minutes….She's talented, I'll give her that much. Her performance was flawless, but how could let her touch me like that! If Stevie were here-" He immediately cut himself off after saying his precious friend's name. "Stevie," he whispered slowly with pain in his voice, "I will avenge you. I promise!" Zander sighed in nostalgia.

_"Stevie…How…how did you?" Zander seemed flabbergasted by the gift. His face lightened at the sight of it. A set of brand new Muay Thai boxing gloves. He's been wanting these ever since he was ten years old and could make a proper fist._

_"I was able to finally get them last week. That's why I wanted to make sure you were gonna be here," she smiled at how happy he became. Zander snapped out of his trance and remembered that he got her something as well._

_"I got you something too Steves," Zander replied with a joyous tone. Stevie looked somewhat surprised at this and showed a bit of excitement._

_"Me? You got me something?" Stevie started to point her ring finger violently at her chest._

_"Of course, today's a special day," Zander acknowledged her with a grin as he pulled out something blue and soft from his backpack. "A brand new beanie," he beamed, holding it out to her._

_"No Way!" she shrieked, snatching it from the boy's hands. She immediately tried it on and fell in love with it. "Zander! You got me the-."_

_"I know, I'm awesome," Zander smirked while folding his arms. Stevie's expressions quickly changed to a death glare._

_"Don't get too full of yourself," she sternly said. Zander shrank away from her and put the gloves in his backpack. "I might just wear this throughout the entire trip though," Stevie laughed as she pulled the beanie down in front of her eyes chuckling. It's as if she could just changed her emotions like changing her clothes. It scared him, but at the same time, made him smile._

He suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him after recalling this memory from only yesterday… They were all just a bunch of kids getting ready to go on a Grad-night trip together to tie the knot a wonderful set of years together as a tight knit family, but now they're all fighting desperately to stay alive. Every crevice of this island is now marked with velvet red blood or a strung out body that used to be a smiling person that walked about this earth like anyone else.

"Next time I see her…I'll kill her. No matter what…she's dead when I run into her." Zander vowed with his eyes glaring into the dense bushes that held Lucy's alluring scent of perfume.

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Whew! Finally Finished with this chapter! I hate myself for taking this long! Anywho...What did you think!? Give me your opinions and thoughts :D What did you think about Lucy and Zander's encounter? I tried to make him as realistic as possible, I mean he is a teenage boy after all...**

**If this story has been kinda confusing or has seemed jumpy I apologize :) Hope you enjoy this and the next Chapter! What would you want to see happen in the next chapter? Let your suggestions in the reviews for me if you'd like -.- haha**

**Lastly, I was going to unveil a little shocking secret about one the four boys (Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James) and explain Camille's back story a bit more!**

**Stay Tuned...even though it has been months ;P**


	29. Reminiscing

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 11:29 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farm Corp.)**

Tori's fingers swept through the patches of grass as she sat down with her legs outstretched and crossed over one another. She looked up into the purely black sky that was sprinkled with beautiful starlight and felt the gleam of the moon caress her toned face. It had been nearly two agonizing hours since the two groups have intertwined with one another and to be frank…things were surprisingly going well. Katniss, Jake, Beck and Hayley were all kept up in the corporate garage with only a flashlight flickering from overhead; the string suspending it was tied to a rotting and descended rafter. The light illuminated the large room in millisecond flickering patterns that almost made the group go drunk and dizzy.

The discarded elements within the garage created disturbing shadows upon the tin metal walls and sent shivers up Beck's spine. "So…" Jake began with his all too familiar smirk and began typing things into his document with quick haste while Beck and Katniss leaned forward intently to get the message. Jake raised one of his eyebrows in an attempt to show how ingenious his plan was as he relayed his message to the group.

**HERE'S THE DEALIO, WE TAKE THE BOMB UP TO F6 AND GET OUR SWEET BABY INTO POSITION. THEN, ME AND BECK WILL HOOK IT UP ONTO THE ZIPLINE THAT ANDRE AND I SET UP AN HOUR A AGO! WHILE WE TEND TO OUR LITTLE TASK, KATNISS! HAYLEY! I WANT BOTH OF YA TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT!**

Katniss stared at the bright computer screen that almost blinded the others and nodded once in confirmation with her beautifully lit up eyes looking like silver stones.

**WAIT. WHAT ABOUT TORI? WE'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE HER AND CAMILLE HERE? ALONE?**

Beck scribbled his message down in chicken scratch while shining the flashlight on it to make it visible, but barely readable. Katniss grabbed the notepad from his clammy hands and dug through her dufflebag with her eyes squinting tremendously. After spending a few seconds digging desperately through her assortments, she pulled her bright-red coated hand right out with a pencil in-between her sticky fingers and began to respond.

**OF COURSE NOT. I STILL DON'T BELIEVE CAMILLE IS 100 PERCENT SANE YET BUT I'M NOT GONNA HIGHTAIL HER…ANDRE IS GONNA STAY BEHIND IN ORDER TO TEND TO TORI'S WOUNDS. DON'T WORRY BECK…SHE'LL BE WELL TAKEN CARE OF.**

With that, Katniss gave Beck a reassuring smile that felt more real than anything before. The reason being is because he could feel the friendship behind that one smile…The damp environment began to ruin the moment sadly, but Beck returned the smile and mouthed the words 'thank-you' with a sincere expression. Katniss merely nodded softly before reengaging in the intense plan that was about to be carried forth at last.

Hayley felt an overwhelming happiness crash into her system and she took hold of Jake's laptop which only caused him to yelp like a young child getting their ice cream cone being taken away. Hayley paid him absolutely no attention as she smacked the keys feverishly with her fingers with a cute smile on her face before turning it around for everyone to see it.

The screen illuminated an entire half of the shadowy garage and occasional breezes crept through the rusted vents overhead; creating a ghostly moan to faintly echo throughout the giant space.

**YOU GUYS ARE AHHHMAZING! I LOVE EVRY SINGLE 1 OF U! 3 :D I'M SOOO GLAD THAT I GET TO BE WITH YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FOR NOW **** SOON WE'LL ALL BE HOME TOGETHER AGAIN!**

Everyone began to feel their desensitized hearts warm up instantly from the touching note Hayley typed out before them. Beck crawled over to her without hesitation and wrapped his arm around the back of her tan neck and hugged her with large amounts of joy within him. Katniss even smiled a bit…

**AIGHT…THIS IS SWEET AND ALL, BUT WE KIND OF HAVE SOME BUSINESS TO TAKE CARE OF, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN. AHEM, 16 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT ANYONE?**

Jake sighed with a tired look upon his face that could only captured in the flickering glow of the flashlight. Hayley rolled her sparkling eyes and scratched something down on the pink notebook she had resting in her lap.

**OKAY, OKAY…LET'S FINISH THIS! **

Jake smiled once again with mischief overlaying it and unveiled his final note.

**ONCE AND FOR ALL MY FRIENDS!**

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Sunday: June 2nd, 2010 – 11:42 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

The moonlight pleasantly gleamed through the window panes overhead in the kitchen. The breezes whistled against them as well and nothing could be heard except an occasional rustle of sleeping bags on the freezing floors. Kendall sat on the plush sofa with his eyelids drooping terribly…to be honest, Kendall was fatigued to no end and would give anything to visit dreamland for at least a few good seconds.

A dream about their last basketball game before their years at Garside were up began to play colorfully in his head as he began to take a deep breath and sigh.

"_Five seconds to go! The ball is in possession of the Guardian Angels from Garside. James Diamond is in clear possession of the ball for the team and must decide whether or not he should pass…or shoot himself."_

"Yeah…those were the days," Kendall sighs with a half-smirk on his face as he felt something stir on his leg. He looked down slowly with a warm smile and saw his little snoozing friend, Carlos, with a peaceful look upon his cherubic face. "Litos," Kendall whispered with exhaustion overtaking his voice, "You're safe with me…you're all safe with me."

Kendall scanned the glistening tile floors with his emerald green eyes and spotted Logan cuddling within his fat blue sleeping bag like a lazy caterpillar in its cocoon. He found Carly snuggling with her pillows underneath her fuzzy hot pink blanket with a bright smile on her pale face; signaling that she was having yet another dream about some guy she liked…typical Carly Shay. Cat had her Mickey Mouse toy wrapped tightly against her chest with her petite arms and her velvet red hair was tousled delicately over her purple pillow as she dreamt about Unicorns and Disney Princesses.

Kendall felt his heart tank instantly and he felt tears brim his eyes as he realized something. What if they don't survive? He was the leader after all…he had to save them…he had to save his best friends!

"I…will get us out of…here. I swear I…will," Kendall yawned while placing his hand firmly on Carlos' relaxed back and began rubbing it gently. He did this ever since they were little kids…it always soothed Carlos no matter what.

The kitchen was decorated with bright white strings that stretched in every direction that held all of their recently washed clothes up with pins Cat found in the cupboards while playing pretend. The floors were a little moist due to the clothes still being a bit damp, but what else could they do?

Kendall sat there with nothing but thoughts running through his head like a train running diligently on its tracks.

"Jo…" he groaned with his bright green eyes still fixed on Carlos' closed eyelids. "I'm sorry. I can't believe you died like that…"

Jo's vibrant smile filed his mind and he couldn't help but sob in silence. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he recalled their memories together…however, one thing kept them close…a little too close and even led to their break up…

_It was a bright Valentine's Day morning. The halls of Garside were bustling with excitable students holding overplayed gifts for the 'love of their lives'. The lockers were decorated with bright pink hearts that screamed cute puppy love and the ceilings resembled vines of drunk pink hearts that only made people like Lucy and her crew sick to their stomachs._

_ Kendall, however, was the exact opposite…especially today. It was junior year, and his current girlfriend, Jo Taylor, was standing at her locker with her cheerleader uniform on. The uniform were the colors white which outlined the free skirt and cuffs, silver which made up the stretching body, and crimson red which made up the Bolded letters GJSHS across her chest. _

_ Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled tightly back in a ponytail using a dark red ribbon causing her hair to fall down in the back of her head like free gold curls. Her lips were shamelessly baby pink…softer than anything he had ever touched before. Kendall began to stride over to her with a bright smile as she pulled out her Chemistry 101 textbook from the depths of her locker and placed it into her pink jansport backpack. Her eyes looked tired though…like she had spent her entire night in a crying state. They were pinker than her soft lips and she still had mascara running down the sides of her pale face like a miserable waterfall. _

_ "Hey, beautiful," Kendall whispered into her ear while wrapping his muscular arms around her trim waist causing her to almost jump in fright with a shriek. _

_ "Oh! H-hey," she laughed while wiping her teary eyes with the cuff of her uniform which did nothing but spread the makeup even more. _

_ "Are you okay?" Kendall asked with concern in his voice as he kissed the crook of her neck softly. Jo merely nodded with a pitiful smile on her usually bright face. Her overzealous boyfriend did nothing but tilt his head like a small puppy while taking her hands in his; their fingers intertwining as they did so. "You're lying."_

_ He gave her a sincere look that only made her feel more vulnerable…she felt her mind spin intensely as she realized that her eyes began to burn from the tears coming from the sockets. Stupid! She screamed in her head. How stupid am I! She shook her head frantically as she began to sob even harder and the mascara coated her skin like mud. She felt her form become enveloped in a meaningful hug that made her feel so much more secure. _

_ Kendall held her close to his chest; his pale hands cradled her head lovingly as he received stares from several students passing by, even from pesky faculty members. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked quietly against the side of her trembling head. All he felt in response was a nod that lightly wrinkled his freshly ironed dress shirt…yep, his mom ironed his clothes. _

_ "C'mon. Let's go in here," Kendall held her close to him in a one-armed hug as he shoved through a few kids still making their ways to their Valentines with cliché boxes of chocolates or overstuffed teddy bears. Jo covered her stained face with both of her hands as she continued to weep a river of tears that dripped through her fingers and dropped onto the hallway floors in drops. They both made their way into their abandoned classroom (Class 3-C) on the third floor. The classroom still looked gloomy from the clouds shunning the sunlight from entering through the wide framed windows and the room smelt like warm cinnamon thanks to Mr. Sikotwitz plugging in an air freshener only yesterday. Kendall grasped Jo's hand delicately and led her to his seat that still had his nametag still stuck firmly to the top reading 'Kendall Knight'…It was a bit childish, but he loved it. _

_ "Kendall," Jo wept profusely, "I-I did something stupid…actually, we did something stupid."_

_ "What are talking about Jo?" Kendall chuckled lightly while still holding her hands; their fingers still intertwined. Jo looked down in shame still having tears drip down to the floor of the classroom._

_ "Remember last weekend?" she bluntly asked with her head still hanging in shame. Kendall arched one of his eyebrows as he tried to recall last weekend…suddenly his eyes shot open like shutters in a window and he felt his cheeks flush terribly in humiliation. "Oh! Uh…y-yeah," he replied shyly while rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes began to look down at the floor. "It…it was amazing huh?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah it was," Jo tried to smile through her tearful presentation but failed miserably. To clear the confusion, Jo and Kendall were in a loving and committed relationship since freshman year. They had it all from the title as Prom King and Queen to the title as the 'IT' couple in Class 3-C, and for the first time last weekend they finally gave their virginity away to one another. It was a magical and beautiful experience to both of them…that is, until Jo began to experience a terrifying news breaker that almost sent her into a state of shock._

_ "Wait," Kendall whispered with sadness, "Do you regret it?"_

_ "No…maybe a little-" Jo trailed off while seeing the pain in her loving boyfriend's eyes. "But Kendall! You have to know that it was the greatest experience I have shared with anyone…okay? I love you with all of my heart, and I'm so glad that you were my first, but-"_

_ "But what? Jo, tell me what's been bugging you," Kendall asked while standing up to brace himself for what she had to say._

_ "I-I…I'm…I'm pregnant," Jo sighed in fear which caused Kendall to smile in disbelief; not letting it sink in. _

_ "Wait, you're what?" he chuckled nervously while straining his eyes at her. _

_ "I'm pregnant," she said once more while staring at his chest with a blank pair of transfixed brown eyes. Jo felt Kendall's hands instantly grab her shoulders in a panic and he shook her a bit in a confused state._

_ "No. You…You can't be p-pregnant! How-"_

_ "You 'went' inside of me! That's what and how it happened! Now Stop it! You're hurting me!" she cried while yanking his hands off of her with a look of seriousness mixed with misery. Her eyes still looked horribly pink like the morning horizons and she still had occasional sobs leaving her as the two ceased the conversation to just sit down and let it all sink in._

_ "Oh My God," Kendall whispered while covering his mouth with his trembling pair of hands. His green apple like eyes began to quiver as he felt a wave of stress set over him. "W-wait…Jo? Are you sure?"_

_ Jo nodded quickly while taking his hands in hers before bending down to kiss his forehead. "I took the test yesterday…I haven't had my cycle yet, so I thought about it. When I took it, it came out positive."_

_ "What are we gonna do? Jo, we can't raise a baby yet. What will our parents do when they find out?" Kendall babbled with his mouth going dry._

_ "We can't! They can't find out! Okay Kendall? They'll kill me…literally! I'll lose everything."_

_ "Jo, we can't just keep this whole thing a secret. We have to-"_

_ "No!" she cried causing the tears to come flooding back to her eyes. "We can't okay!"_

_ "T-Then…what do you want to do baby? No pun intended," he asked her with sympathy on his face which only caused her to glare at him before a small smile set upon her face._

_ "I don't know. Let's just wait…okay?" she responded softly while staring into his eyes._

_ "Whatever you want. At lunch we can go and talk more okay?" Kendall suggested while giving her a warm smile to compliment her. She returned it with one as well, before leaning into him for a kiss. Their lips softly touched as their eyes closed slowly and they could feel the passion setting in…until Kendall stopped it. "Hold on…I don't want to have twins okay," he joked lightly while pulling away from her. "Oh…I almost forgot about your present! Hope this doesn't ruin my special gift to you."_

_ Kendall took off his backpack instantly and pulled a pretty little pink box decorated with beautiful flowers out of it. On the top it said "To: my gorgeous gold goddess…From: your loving boyfriend who will always be by your side"._

_ "Kendall…what did you do?" she giggled while wiping away her tears._

_ "Just open it," he smiled through his sentence as he watched her pull the top of the box off. Her face immediately lit up after her eyes set onto the gift. She carefully took it out of the box with a smile the size of life itself. _

_ "It's beautiful!" she squealed with joy while holding out in front of her. It was a glimmering gold necklace that had 'Jo Taylor' engraved into the heart shape pendant that hung on it. Within the pendant was a picture of the both of them holding onto each other like they might never see each other again while smiling happily into the camera. _

_ "I'm glad you like it," Kendall mused with his eyes dreamily fixed on his girlfriend. "I Love you."_

_ "I love you too," Jo responded with a giggle while throwing her arms around his neck and placing a sweet peck on his lips. _

_ Before they knew it, the bell rang loudly through the school and they could hear their friends and classmates bustling to the door with conversations following them. The doors flew open with one forceful push from Cat who skipped through the classroom singing a little song on the way to her seat. With that, Kendall gave Jo one last hug before letting her go back to her seat. _

_ "Kendall!" James cheered; his smile burning bright as always. Kendall returned the greeting with a wave before turning his attention to Jo's desk near the back. She was surrounded by her girlfriends…laughing and talking happily in order to lift her spirits up and that's what Kendall loved about her. _

"Kendall!" he heard a voice whisper violently from above. "Kendall! Wake up dude!"

Kendall immediately snapped out of his dream and was met with an overwhelming blanket of darkness. He tried to peer through the gruesome blackness and recognized the three sleeping forms still on tile floor.

"Kendall?"

"James?" Kendall whispered, still waking up from his little nap.

"I'm sorry for waking you dude, but it's your turn to for lookout," James whispered while leaning down on the couch arm to be at level with the dirty blonde boy.

"Right. Here, help me out James," Kendall yawned while visibly motioning to Carlos' slumbering form. James nodded with a smile before gently lifting Carlos up by the back so that Kendall could quickly slide out without waking him.

"Poor, 'Litos," James sighed while brushing a few strands of sandy brown hair from his face. Kendall gave James a disappointed nod before patting him on his back.

"Yeah…it sucks seeing him like this."

"Definitely…Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You're possibly the closest thing I have when it comes to a brother."

James' comment caught Kendall completely off guard causing him to squint his eyes and give a confused grin. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know I just…I don't want to die without telling you how much you- no, all three of you guys mean to me," James whispered with a depressed grin. His deep brown eyes began to brim with tears before Kendall took hold of his shoulder gently and gave it a reaffirming shake.

"Hey, who said we were gonna die? You, me, Logan, Carlos, Carly and Cat," Kendall motioned to all six of them as he pointed this out, "Are gonna get out of here okay."

"But-" James sighed with an undetermined expression before Kendall cut him off.

"Okay?" he asked once more with a confident smile. James slowly smiled back before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Okay."

"Good. Now while I'm up there take care of these three will you James?"

"You got it boss," James laughed while giving the leader a solid salute causing them to both burst out in a fit of chuckling. Without another word, Kendall took off up the steps with the M16 machine gun that James had while on lookout duty and felt the smell of seawater fill his nose instantly once he made it to the top. The swift breezes seemed to be getting slightly stronger as the night progressed and Kendall saw the horizon twinkle like a city of stars dancing happily.

_ "I'm glad you like it," Kendall mused with his eyes dreamily fixed on his girlfriend. "I Love you."_

_ "I love you too," Jo responded with a giggle while throwing her arms around his neck and placing a sweet peck on his lips. _

"Jo!" he hissed in pain while thinking about the good natured girl. All he could think about after speaking her two-letter name was the image of her body lying face down in a pool of night-colored blood with a bow sticking neatly from her head. He remembered Nelson touching her…He remembered Beck finding her…He remembered not being there for her when she needed him the most.

_Kendall? I love you…Hope to see you soon when your time is up…_

He heard her angelic voice speak up softly within his head causing him to cringe in disgust. He had to survive; not just for his sake, but for Jo's as well.

Soon after, Kendall heard a loud screech erupt from the main speaker from the army controlled school building and everyone knew what that meant. It was time for yet another heart lifting announcement about who else died…

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 12:00 A.M. (Deserted Island: Cave mouth)**

Lulu Johnson was huddled within the interior of a damp cave that only homed a few creatures before her. Her small hands were clutching the strangely difficult map they were given to read for this game since yesterday as Mr. Eikner's annoyingly cheerful voice rang through the island like an unpleasant telephone chime.

"Hello! Hello! How are my beautiful contestants doing this evening? Oh, well now I hope you're not sleeping because I have a bunch of updates I'm going to have to give you, so rise and shine little warriors cause here it comes," Mr. Eikner sang through the ringing megaphone. Lulu's fingers ached terribly from holding that kitchen knife so tightly…all day long, but she was just so scared. Her flowing jet black hair swept over her emotional expressions as she held the map on her lap tightly in order to keep it from blowing away with the gusts of refreshing winds that would sneak in.

"T-There's only twenty…only twenty of us left and it's only been one day!" Lulu whimpered with horror filling her voice as she spoke. "True…Stevie! I can't…I can't keep doing this! Soon it'll be me lying on the ground dead like True was," Lulu couldn't contain herself any longer, especially after seeing her best friend this afternoon, sprawled out on the dusty roads near the farmhouse with nothing but despair in her lifeless eyes. It was all too much. This game was messing her mind up beyond belief, and it felt like there was nothing she could do about it.

"What!" the psychotic man boomed over the speaker causing Lulu to shiver in absolute fright. "Only one! You have to be kidding me!" he continued to scream in anger. "Girl # 11. Jade West. Gah! I'm starting to get annoyed with the lot of you! Here are the danger zones, so get ready to mark your maps! Can you believe this?" he hissed to the soldiers on the side but it could still be heard through the intercom.

"Alright kids, at 1:00…F6…I repeat, F6…Next at 2:00…E3…Got it? Good! At 3:00…B4! Then at 4:00…D4, hurry along and mark it so we can move on! You guys have it? Lastly, at 5:00…G2! G2! Okay, little warriors! Just because you severely slacked off so far doesn't mean you can't redeem yourselves! I still have faith in the rest of you…while you're still living that is."

Once he hung up, everything seemed peaceful yet haunting. Lulu could hear the rumbling waves swallow the shaded shore as each minute passed and she hear a few seagulls make a few eager calls before soaring off to rest for the remaining night. Her handy flashlight sat motionless at her side with a stream of light jetting from the tip of it and lighting up the rocky wall on the opposite side. Irritated spiders scurried around endlessly for a few seconds on the surface of the cave wall before burrowing themselves into the deep cracks to be shielded from the blinding light.

Lulu nibbled the tip of her green nail polished thumb while examining the marked map; trying to determine where she should head off to next. Her _Uggs_ fit tightly against her feet as she stomped them rhythmically against the crumbled cave floor trying to calm herself. She knew that panicking at this moment wouldn't do her any good, in fact it would get her brutally killed even sooner…but what was she going to do?

"If I head down to D3 I should be able to keep an out on anyone coming my way, but if I head there someone could have already beaten me too it," Lulu tried to debate with herself as she squinted at the map in frustration. "It's pointless, Lu…hiding her for now is your best bet."

_"Lu! We'll always be besties okay!" True smiled reassuringly while clutching the poor girl's wrist. Lulu returned the smile and nodded._

_"I know True…besties for life right?" True nodded and gave a cheery little chuckle._

"True. I miss you so much girl," Lulu sighed with a deep sadness filling her up. "I wish you were here with me…we could be jamming out to Will Smith right now.'

Lulu imagined True laughing right at her side like she always did and trying to brag about how big of a dance prodigy she was. _True…_

_"Hey Lu, can you come back me up," True asked loosening the crimson red school tie around her neck. Lulu nodded as she ran over to True. "Andre, play something by Will Smith," she requested while clutching her locket that contained a picture of her idol, Will. Andre shuffled around in his iPod until he came across__ '__Summertime'__by Will Smith. After hearing the song play, True started to nod her head rhythmically._

_"Alright True," Andre beamed while turning up the volume._

_"Okay Will. Let's show them what we've got," True smiled. She began to move her body with the rhythm of the music._

_"Go True," Lulu cheered from the sidelines. A crowd began to gather as True began to create her own dance number with every verse of the song. Kacey, Amanda, Jo and Carly rushed over to join in on the excitement while Gibby awkwardly tagged along behind them. Jo's hand was entangled with his as she urged him to come over and join, against his will._

All the memories from that joyous Saturday morning swept through Lulu's fragile mind as she began to think of her best and (sadly) deceased friend. Lulu's skirt began to flutter delicately as the occasional breezes flew through the moist cave. They felt nice…the only thing that feels and looks nice is the nature over toning the horror of this barbaric game.

**20 STUDENTS REMAINING**

* * *

**Another Chapter! How did you guys like it? Seems as though the bomb is about to be put into action! Please Review guys :) And... how about the fiasco between Jo and Kendall? What will happen now that Katniss and Beck are slowly starting to develop a more friendly and less hateful relationship? Ah! I love where this story is going...trust me heehee ;) Leave your reviews!**

**And Stay tuned you guys for another chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition **


	30. Friendly Farewell

**I'M BAACK! I'm not going to be taking month long breaks anymore so you guys will NOT have to worry about it! :D Hmmm, I know this story has been dragging a bit but this chapter will be different...trust me!**

**Distinct Evil Laugh!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 12:21 (Farm Co-op)**

The air was still as can be even though the winds were beginning to pick up as usual, but everything seemed mute…almost frighteningly quiet. The moon's beaming light began to be rudely obstructed by a passing roll of clouds that resembled thick gray cotton lumps. The darkness became ten times worse as the island went from glistening white to absolutely pitch dark. The violent sea coating the edges of the huge mass of land became even more restless and they slayed the shore with each wave they produced.

Within the heart of this island, beneath the dense vegetation and over towering trees decorated with blood red liquid, there was Tori. The thin, but delicate girl everyone had grown to love over the years whether it'd be her flawless voice or her good natured personality…she always had something somebody loved and wanted. Camille sat closely to her right side with her legs crossed in an Indian style way and her brown curls were draping over her slender shoulders like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were still glued to the patch of green grass in front of her as she continued to think about the possibilities of 'escape' and if it were even apparent at this time. It had to be though, right?

Camille had no idea whether it was or not, the only bitter things that crossed her mind were Logan and his safety…She was beyond relieved after hearing the reports just twenty-one minutes ago and not hearing the charming geek's name being announced like cattle over the blaring speakers, but she still had to worry in order to motivate herself to find him and find him quick.

Andre, however, was as carefree as a lazy dog on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Why you ask? Well, he no longer had to run like a frantic deer escaping its prey and he was in a group of friends he knew he could trust with his life…His body was sprawled out upon the moist blades of grass as he stared up at the passing cotton clouds. His dreads were no longer in a tight ponytail so they became flailing strings on his dark head as he rested it on the ground. His eyes were squinted in a manner that made it look like he was trying to find something…but he wasn't. He was thinking about something…about someone.

The gentle breezes swept through the fluttering green leaves overhead on the massive trees surrounding them and all three of them began to look at one another with looks of peacefulness.

"I can't believe it," Tori sighed dreamily while looking down at her blood red and clasped hands, "We're going to finally make it out of here." Andre looked over at her with a grin while his head was still buried in the swaying grass blades.

"I know Tor'. We'll get to all go home together. It's a trip right?" he asked with a small little laugh while returning his gaze to the skies above.

"I actually think we should be worrying about those who are playing this game. What if they beat us to the punch and we all die?" Camille stated with her sharp brown eyes fixed in questionable look. She had a point…

"True," Andre began with an audible sigh escaping him as he continued, "But we have to do something. We ain't just gunna sit here like cows waitin' to be slaughtered."

"So wait did you all have in mind as your 'big plan'?" Tori asked with a dazed expression. Andre simply gave her a wink before raising himself up on his green stained knees to give the two girls the full creative details.

"This is what were gunna do ladies," Andre began with a sneak like tone while grabbing his bright blue mechanical pencil and a clean sheet of college-ruled paper.

**JAKE TOLD ME THAT AFTER WE BLOW EIKNER AND THOSE ARMY PUNKS TO SMITHEREENS, WE WERE GOING TO SWIM TO THE NEAREST ISLAND ONCE THE PATROL SHIPS HAVE LEFT.**

Tori and Camille's eyes both widened simultaneously as they heard this preposterous proposal and began shaking their heads disapprovingly. Camille began to neatly write things down on a piece of scratch paper that she found in her backpack only minutes ago.

**ANDRE! SWIM? ARE YOU ALL NUTS?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SWIM ALL THE WAY HOME FROM HERE? WE CAN'T, SIMPLE AS THAT. WE NEED SOME BOATS OR SOME RAFTS…SOMETHING!**

Andre gave her a hand gesture that basically said "Hold up, I'm not finished."

**I KNOW! CAMILLE, LET ME EXPLAIN THIS TO YOU. JAKE FOUND SUM TIRE TUBES NEAR THE FARM AND WE WERE PLANNIN ON USING THOSE TO HELP KEEP US SWIMMING ALIVE TO THE NEAREST SOURCE OF LAND!**

Tori then began to smile while nodding her head calmly. She never felt surer of herself, but this plan did seem like a bit of a long shot…but it was a lot better than nothing.

"So, are they going to head up soon?" Tori asked nonchalantly as if the written conversation never happened. Camille pleasantly looked over to Andre with her legs still crossed elegantly; awaiting an answer.

"You betcha! They should be headed out right about now," Andre replied with a devious wink before getting back into his comfortable position on the cool ground below. Camille took a deep breath as she took a quick glance at her duffle bag that Katniss placed near the entrance to the woods in order to ensure that Camille doesn't pull any tricks. She knew that they were trying to be cautious and everything but it just seemed ridiculous. She didn't feel comfortable having all of her weapons (most of 'her' weapons) being laid out unguarded like that…she just had a feeling something would happen while she wasn't looking.

Camille then saw something come before her in a thought. It was the night of the game…only a few hours after she had murdered Mindy, Owen, Simon and Ned, Camille found refuge in a beautiful alignment of village houses that were blanketed in the quiet night. She was prancing like a jaguar, going from yard to yard in search for shelter.

It wasn't until she came to her fifth abandoned yard that she heard a pair of muffled voices through the back window. Camille slowly crept underneath it like a stalking shadow before lightly peering in unseen.

_"Don't worry Lucy. You can trust me. Maybe we can try and be friends."_

_"Really!" Lucy said. Camille tried to gain a better understanding of what was happening but the window pane didn't adhere to her wishes sadly._

_"Yep. We can talk and really learn more about each other. I'll be there for you," Trina smiled with excitement. Camille strained her eyes in order to see through the window even though it was terribly dark but the moonlight's glow helped everything seem very clear._

_"Okay…but I doubt that'll happen," Lucy's voiced turned cold almost suddenly._

_"What do you-" before Trina could finish her sentence she felt something digging deep into the flesh behind her neck._

_"Surprise Vega," Lucy giggled. "It was almost too easy…"_

_The object dug deeper and deeper causing Trina to gag violently and dark red liquid was dripping from her trembling lips. _

_What!? Camille thought in absolute terror as she saw the deadly sickle dig into Trina's tan-like neck vigorously and forcibly. _

_"Like my weapon? At first I thought it was so-so, but…" she jerked a little causing Trina to jump a bit, "It's actually not so bad."_

_Trina's eyes grew wide with panic and before she could think one more thought, Lucy pulled her arm back and caused the blade to slice the whole backside of Trina's neck. Blood sprayed everywhere like a shower and her body slumped to the floor with a surprised expression still on her face. Blood oozed from her nostrils as she lay on her side with her mouth still wide open. _

_The surveying eyes of Camille Roberts from outside grew to the size of tennis balls after watching Lucy slay Tori's sister mercilessly. Camille hastily covered her mouth too keep herself from letting out a chorus of disturbed screams as Lucy arose from the bright red floors with a weirdly satisfied smile in her shining face._

_Lucy patted her eyes to stop her fake tears from coming out any longer. Fake crying was just one of Lucy Stone's many talents._

_"Gross. Look what you did Vega," Lucy laughed while staring at the walls that were painted with red. Her weapon, a sickle, now had dark red blood splashed all over it and a chunk of flesh was stuck on the tip. Lucy frowned and shook it causing the blood to fall onto the wooden floor in continuous drops until she was satisfied._

_Lucy kneeled over until she was hovering over Trina and reached over to grab the stun gun. "This could definitely come in-handy," she sang. Once she had hold of the dead girl's duffle bag and useful belongings, Lucy made her way to the front door. "God Vega…Like I'd ever be friends with someone like you," Lucy scoffed with a smirk on her face._

_She placed her blood-stained hands on the doorknob and opened it slowly to keep herself from being heard as the door creaked loudly. "Oh and by the way…red…so not your color." After she laughed at her sick comment, Lucy fled the scene leaving Trina Vega's corpse under the table in a large puddle of blood. Still…with a look of shock and hope on her face._

"You know something guys," Tori blurted out with her dirt coated fingers intertwined like vines. Camille was instantly grabbed from her flashback after hearing Tori's voice surface in her head."I'm so glad we were all able to get together like this."

"Huh?" Andre laughed with his eyes focusing on the fire like stars that burned in the black raven sky. "You seriously going to make this an emotional moment?" he mocked with a giggling tone layering over it.

"Oh come on," Tori groaned with amusement as she rolled her eyes at her dark-skinned best friend. "I'm serious! I couldn't be happier with our little alliance."

Camille began to feel a horribly depressing emotion stir within her as the entire scene with Trina and Lucy kept going on and on through her head. Tori's smiling face only made her feel that much worse after realizing that Tori still doesn't know the shocking truth behind it…

_What if Lucy comes back?_ Camille Thought in terror after understanding what the dangerous girl was capable of. _Tori! She'll be next on Lucy's list for sure! No…I can't bring all this up. Not now, I need to wait._

Camille only shoved her raw emotions behind her like useless scraps and put a delightful smile on display instead. "I agree completely. How dumb was I to think that I didn't have any friends…You guys really helped me a lot. Thank You," Camille blissfully said with tears lightly coming to her eyes.

"Aw…Camille," Tori giggled, "You're making me cry now."

Andre rolled over on his stomach in an instant and crawled over to them both in order to engulf the emotional girlies in a warm hug. "Alright, alright…Let's not get too 'Lifetime' up in here-" As the three teens shared a vulnerable moment together, a certain individual slowly emerged from the black depths of the forest…a pair of broken glasses upon his pitiful face. It was Felix…Felix Garcia.

"A-Andre?" he squeaked almost too lowly from behind them causing Andre to quickly let Tori and Camile go in a one second transition. He then threw his hand into his dress pants pockets and snagged the Colt Python he was given to protect the two females from oncoming danger. He jumped to his feet with a loud scream escaping him in hopes to scare the intruder off instantly. As he brought the barrel of the gun down from over his head like an axe in an executioner's grip he felt the air around him become uncomfortably tense and his forehead glimmered from the sweat glazing it. The nozzle of the gun ached against Felix's soil infested nose as the situation dragged on.

"W-What!" the voice howled in disbelief as the snobby prince obsessed over the life-ending piece of metal that was grazing over his shaking form. "Andre! It's me! Don't shoot!" Felix laughed uneasily as his face began to emit nervous streams of sweat. "Andre… It's me Felix! Felix Garcia…remember?"

"Felix?" Andre whispered in awe has he still held the gun closely against Felix's dripping face. The duo of girls behind Andre did nothing but hold their ground; Camille especially.

_Damn! My bag! I have nothing to protect myself with!_ Camille seethed within her head as she glared at the petty rich boy who, unbeknownst to their knowledge, had tried to strangle someone earlier. How nice…

"Hey!" Felix smiled disgustingly to make it resemble one of those fake 'fancy people' smiles. "I can't believe this…uh, Andre?" Felix arched his brow and pointed bluntly to the gun Andre still held in his face.

"Oh…sorry," he apologized quietly while bringing the gun down so that it was pointing at the grass patches below.

"How did you find us?" Tori whispered while still containing herself and keeping her feet glued into a stance in the ground. The 'old' Tori would have been all sunshine and smiles upon seeing another familiar face; running up to receive hugs and share sentences. Well, the 'new' Tori has learned many things up to this moment and it is this…Looks can Deceive…Oh, yes they can.

"Oh, I heard a little communion while I was wandering the woods and I familiarized them instantly as you guys," Felix joyously chirped while raising his arms in triumph. "You all have no idea how cruel this nature life has been. Bugs and filth everywhere," Felix sighed in exhaustion while fixing his crimson red school tie even though it wouldn't make him look any better. The gold printed letters 'GS' for 'Garside' where entangled in cursive on the tie and it shined in the revealed moonlight.

"What do you want dude?" Andre asked with his eyes scrunched in suspicion.

"What do I want?" Felix said with a laugh, "I want to join you guys of course."

"Nope," Andre responded quickly with his lips pursed. Felix couldn't help but smile idiotically as he heard that one word run through the tense air.

"No?" Felix cleared his dry throat uncomfortably. "B-But-"

"I said No!" Andre hollered rather loudly which sent Felix shuffling back a few steps.

"Why!" Felix began to scream in anguish with tears brimming in his eyes; it was hard to see due to him still wearing his broken lenses.

"Remember? A few years ago when me and a few of the guys in our class accidently got some dirt on your expensive slacks…remember what you did?" Andre asked with every word being tinged with anger.

_It was an ordinary day in P.E. class. Basketball was the sport they had to play that week. However, to Felix Garcia it was just another barbaric and cave like activity that would mess up the hundred dollar clothing he had bought only days ago and the high end fashion mall downtown._

_ "Basketball? Hmph! Not my thing," he scoffed with a sneer as their P.E. teacher began to split all twenty-one of the boys into three teams of seven._

_ "Alright! Garcia! Get into Andre's group with James, Ned, Freddie, Mike and Jake! Now, Garcia!" Mr. Reign roared on the black tar court causing his face to become a bright pink portrait of bulging veins._

_ Felix replied with a roll of the eyes before striding over to the six boys who had nothing but annoyed looks on their exasperated faces. "Why him?" James groaned lowly while holding the dirty ball in his hands causing an agreeing string of moans to follow suit. _

_ "Enough Diamond. Let's get the game started!" Mr. Reign ordered as the boys all went to their distinct places. "You boys ready? Begin!" _

_ The game suddenly began between both teams and Felix bolted as fast as he could to the empty space on the court to keep his beautiful clothing from being tainted by his Neanderthal classmates. The sound of the basketball hitting the solid court filled the air as the game droned on and Felix felt himself go rather thirsty._

_ "I'm parched! Can't I just get water!" he seethed in irritation while standing in his spot on the court with his arms folded in annoyance. "Apparently not. These dumb fools and their stupid sports! I should be in a much more advanced class with kids at my own speed, but instead I'm stuck in this hellish pit with a bunch of skanks and tools!" _

_ "Felix! Heads up bro!" Felix briefly heard Mike call from across the court, but before Felix could do absolutely anything he felt something hit him right in the head causing him to fall onto his back roughly. His new pants tore at the knee and his glasses flew from his eyes. "Crap!" Mike yelled while running over with concern. _

_ "My glasses!" Felix barked while covering his eyes as if he were a vampire being blinded with light. "Where are my glasses?"_

_ "Right here…" Andre sighed in embarrassment as he handed the trampled pair of lenses to the grounded gentleman. Felix did nothing but stare at them in absolute amazement and then looked down at his ruined outfit. His pants not only had a huge tear in them, but they even had dirt deeply embedded into them as well._

_ "Y-You ruined everything," Felix moaned in an upset while examining himself. _

_ "Oh come on. It's not that bad," Freddie laughed in order to brighten the situation._

_ "Not that bad? Do you have any idea how much all of this costs? Of course not! You all live in trash dumps with your pathetic rat families!" Felix hissed in anger._

_ "Cool it!" Mr. Riegn demanded the hysterical rich boy while everyone else seemed offended by his outburst. "To the showers! Except for you Felix…come into my office."_

"Yeah…and?" Felix laughed in disbelief while waving his hands frantically to express his distress, "That was years ago! How can you keep this pinned on me?"

"Because you always did things like this…a week after the whole P.E. thing, you hired two dudes to come and jump us!" Andre bellowed with his eyes almost popping from his sockets. "Over a stupid freakin' pair a' pants!" he remembered being beaten to a pulp almost at the hands of two oversized meatheads. It took him weeks to recover but of course Felix acted like he had no clue of what had occurred.

"Andre!" Tori gasped as her wavy chocolate hair swayed with every motion she made.

"Take a hike! No way on earth are you gonna hook up with us!" Andre spat violently while bringing the nozzle of the Colt Python back up the Felix's trembling form. "Careful…don't want you to wet yourself. Those are some nice pants you got on," Andre joked with a fuming undertone.

"Andre!" Felix retorted with a disgusted face, "I'm not playing! I'm not going to pull any tricks…I swear I-"

"Shut it! You screw anyone over if you get the chance and there's no way in hell that I'm gonna trust you!"

"But…No! I'm nothing like that! What about her!" Felix screeched while pointing his finger violently at Camille like a dagger ready to be thrown. "She murdered those two idiots on the hill yesterday! But she's here for some strange reason! She's the one who will screw over anyone who she'll come across!"

Camille stood there with her eyes glazed over with regret as she thought back to what she did to Moze and Susie that fateful morning. Her lip trembled madly as she tried to brace the hatred from the pansy boy before her.

"Don't you fools see? I'm more than trustworthy!"

"Dipshit…this is why I ain't lettin' you in," Andre grimaced with a fed up look on his sweaty face. The breezes smoothed over the suspenseful scene and left Andre feeling refreshed but they also left a sense of awkward pauses as well.

"What!" Felix heaved as if he were about to vomit.

"You're always thinkin' about yourself Felix! You might try screwin' Camille over just like you did me…No way that's gunna happen here."

" Andre…" Camille sighed with a deep sense of remorse in her heard, "he's right. I have been horrible…I don't deserve your trust or any of your kindness. Felix should-"

"No, Camille don't let him get to you alright? No excuses for this guy! None!" Andre snapped at the brunette with his voice heated.

"No…" Felix chuckled darkly with his eyes still strained beneath his glasses. "You're not leaving me here…I don't care what you say! You're not leaving me here!"

Without any warning, Felix shot off towards the group with his limp tongue hanging freely from his dry mouth like a frantic dog. Andre's eyes shot open as the scene unfolded and he quickly brought his gun up to Felix without even thinking and pulled the trigger…

"Andre!" Tori wailed from behind with her hands clutching the sides of her face in utter horror. "D-Did you kill him?" she whispered with tears coming to her eyes as she watched Felix's limp form laying on the cool blades of grass.

"I dunno," Andre gasped with his voice shaking from what just had occurred. His eyes were still spread open as big as the vast skies above. He tossed the gun to the side in regret as he scanned Felix head to toe. "What have I done?"

Camille couldn't stop shaking as her small ears rang from the gunshot going off only moments ago. She watched helplessly as Tori fell to her knees to weep over what had just occurred and Andre stood there with his eyes glued to Felix in disbelief…

"Is this…is that what I became?" Camille slowly whispered to herself as she recalled the deaths she was responsible for…_Is that why I killed all those people?_

Everything then became silenced after Felix began to rustle lightly on the ground while making pained sounds. Tori quickly stood up onto her two feet after witnessing the awe inspiring sight. "W-What?" Tori gasped with her blood red hand shielding her gaping mouth.

"Thought…you'd get rid of me that easy?" Felix coughed hazardously while struggling to get up while covering his tender abdomen. "T-too bad! See!" he hastily ripped open his filthy dress shirt as if he were the hulk to reveal a tattered Kevlar Bullet Proof vest.

"Oh God!" Andre cried out in hysteria as he realized that his shot hadn't harmed Felix at all…it only barely injured him at most.

"You vulgar insects! How dare you treat me this way! If anything I will survive! I deserve to live…unlike any of you!" Felix shrieked in fury. "You know what else I have besides this fantastic little vest?"

Slowly, Felix unveiled yet another surprise that made everyone's hearts sink to the bottom of their chests like anchors. It was an Uzi…the Uzi Camille had in her bag…the Uzi she stole from Simon's cold dead fingers…the Uzi she used to murder all of her victims. Camille's face went completely blank as she gawked at the gun in Felix's fingers.

"What are planning to do with that?" Camille asked dryly while taking a few steps back to be cautious.

"This!" Felix leapt forward with a booming screech escaping the depths of his throat as he smashed the trigger with his index finger. The bullets tore through the ground and made a pathway straight to the frozen trio. _Ratatatat_

_ "_Tori!" Camille bawled while jumping out of the bullets target range and tackling the trembling girl into a dense bushel. Camille felt something painful pounding in her brittle shoulder…_What is this?_ it was a series of bullets deeply implanted in it. The blood rushed from her wound like an endless stream of crimson red death. "Ow! God!" she hissed in absolute pain while grabbing her shoulder in an upset.

Tori instantly opened her eyes in terror only to spot Camille's damaged wound…

"Camille! Are you okay!" Tori frantically questioned while gesturing towards the pale girl's blood soaked shoulder.

"I'm fine," she gasped almost breathless while shutting her eyes tight in order to block it out. "We have to get out of here!"

Tori did nothing but nod hysterically before realizing something…Andre!

"Wait…Where's Andre? Where is he!?" Tori shrieked uncontrollably while grabbing the collar of Camille's ratty dress shirt. Camille merely shook her head to explain that she had no idea while keeping back the tears that were forming in her chestnut eyes due to the searing pain she was enduring.

Tori briskly composed her figure before popping her head out of the bushes in order to catch a glimpse of her best friend…wait. She saw him. She saw him lying on the soft ground with a sad look on his face. His eyes were leaking a stream of crystal blue tears as dark blood seeped into the soil underneath his tangled body. Andre's entire figure was cloaked with grape sized bullet holes that had nothing but red liquid flowing from them in a river like fashion. His fingers were still grasping the Colt Python as if his life depended upon it and his hair became soaked in ruby blood as if he had been dipped in a vat of scarlet paint.

"Andre…" Tori breathed as if saying the name instantly caused her incredible pain. "Andre… Andre…Andre…"

"Filthy nigger!" Felix belted out with laughter after spotting the dead boy beneath him. "Looks like you got what you deserved…just like that skank Jade West!"

"No!" Tori roared hysterically. "Andre! No! Andre!" she cried as tears flew from her coffee brown eyes due to the loss of one of her closest friends. "Don't! Get up! Please! Get Up!"

"Tori! Stop!" Camille shouted while tugging Tori's frail arm and trying to hold her back with all of her might. "Tori! He's gone! If we stay any longer we will be too so let's go!"

"No! I can't leave him!" Tori spat in resentment.

"Stop!" Camille barked still tugging away at the frantic girls arm to the point where it might pop out of its socket if applied more force. Felix immediately silenced his hideous laughing fit as he heard Tori's screams erupt from one of the bushels and began to grin the most putrid grin. Almost like the Grinch.

"C'mon out her Mexican slut! I have a lot more where that came from!" Felix cackled like a deranged hyena while kicking Andre's maroon colored body.

_"I know Tor'. We'll get to all go home together. It's a trip right?" he asked with a small little laugh while returning his gaze to the skies above._

"Andre…" Tori kept weeping as the tears drenched her school uniform. Camille's rapid senses instantly kicked in when she realized that footsteps were slowly making their way to the both of them. Camille did nothing but, yank Tori at full force causing her to fly backwards into Camille's blood soaked arms.

"Let's go," Camille whispered urgently into Tori's cream colored ear before feeling the Latina nod her quivering head in the crook of her neck. "Good…"

Camille led Tori away from the dreadful scene that held her best friend's arid form in its midst.

_"Don't you dare forget about me girl," Andre laughed innocently with a gleeful smile on his face. His dreads were tightly tied behind his head and his dress shirt looked badly torn in several places making it resemble an old clothe from the dump. However, Andre ultimately beamed with happiness as he captured Tori in his arms after she was released from Hayley's grip._

"Never! I'll never forget you Andre!" Tori cried while smiling through it all as the two girls zipped through the ghostlike trees all around them to find the rest of the group. However, Felix was right on their tail.

**Boy # 11: Andre Harris (ELIMINATED)**

**19 Students Remaining**

* * *

**...I Felt so much emotion when writing this it was insane! I literally felt like crying in some parts & I hated killing Andre off like that...I actually loved him alot in this :( (SIGH) Anywho...what did you think? What will happen next? **

**Will Tori and Camille make it to Beck, Katniss, Hayley and Jake in time...or will they be gunned down like hunted deer? Will the plan even still work now that Felix is on their tail? Find out in the next chapter of The 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition ;)))**


	31. Red Hot Revenge

**ENJOY! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 12:34 (Concrete House)**

They had only twenty minutes…twenty minutes to blow those game makers to bits of barbeque scraps and make it out of there without their necks blowing apart like water balloons popping…The remaining group members had successfully maneuvered through the deadly island in order to relocate the bomb to this stiff concrete home that sits idly by on a towering hilltop. The house was outlined by the soft moon's glow and all four of the exhausted 'warriors' huffed like they had been trekking across the great plains.

"C'mon babes! Just a few more pulls," Jake heaved as he tugged the bomb another a foot up the hill; his face as red as the maroon colored bracelet he had tightly on his wrist that said "Make a Difference or Die Trying"…how ironic. Beck felt his entire spine twist as if it were about to crack like a toothpick at any given moment thanks to the overbearing pressure this bomb was giving.

Katniss, however, couldn't be more of a show off. Her dress shirt was completely discarded like a pointless piece of garbage leaving her only in a bright white tank top that revealed her toned muscles as she hauled the huge detonator to the tip of the brightly lit hilltop. "Easy as pie," Katniss sighed with a chortle coming from her mouth while everyone else collapsed to the floor instantly; letting out relieved gasps of air. The moon bathed them with pale blue light as they laid upon the dying grass in agony.

It wasn't until a melody of terrifying gunshots tore through the peaceful night skies when Hayley scrambled to her feet in an upset. Her frizzy hair thrashing about on her head as she looked around in all directions with stretched eyes. Hayley cringed in disgust as she heard the disturbing mixture of bullets and blood-curdling screams echo throughout the refreshing air. "Do you guys hear that?" she bleated with her eyes glued to the source of the sounds that radiated within her eardrums. Jake barely gave a visible nodded before rising up onto his grass stained knees with a look of absolute dismay.

"Gunfire…screams," he said under his hot breaths. Beck listened sharply with his callous hands cupped around his damaged right ear in order to get a better sense of what was happening…thanks to all the ringing he endured from Katniss' shotgun Beck's hearing has sadly fallen short of average.

"What in the hell," Beck hissed with his eyes twitching in pain as felt the aches of the past day creep into his muscles.

"I recognize that sound anywhere!" Katniss growled with her silver arrows intact. The bow, crafted from fine wood, was held tightly within her tough grip as she aimed it at the edge of the towering hills; waiting for someone to emerge so she can nail them perfectly.

"What do you mean you recognize that sound anywhere?" Hayley asked frantically as the gunshots finally became silenced except for a few screams of mercy here and there.

"Camille! Remember yesterday morning on the viewing platform? That little ordeal between Moze and Suzie? Those are the exact same shots…I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Katniss screamed shrilly while feeling her hands go numb from tightening her hold on the bow. The wood cracked underneath her fingers from all the pressure she began to apply to it due to the rage building inside of her.

"Tori!" Beck screamed after coming to a harsh realization. "She could be dead right now! We have to hurry! We have to go!"

"Hold up! Beck we can't just-" Jake met a huge push from Hayley's brute force while trying to reason with the group.

"Jake!" he heard a feminine voice shout in a panic from just over the edge of the hill. Everyone immediately stopped their actions like clockwork and flew to the side of the concrete house like a pack of frightened mice except Katniss. She held her ground firmly with the bow in her grasp. Her gray eyes became illuminated in the gleaming light like a leering cat's as she glared at the emerging figures that were waving their arms hazardously.

"Help!" one of them sobbed terribly which made it almost impossible to understand them…but Katniss immediately recognized it to be Tori. "Please!" she wailed while toppling over her two feet as she made it to the top of the pale white hilltop. Her body lit up from the moon's spotlight and the hunting prodigy known as Katniss Everdeen simply stood there with her mouth slightly open.

"Tori," Katniss softly began to speak while running over to her in absolute concern. She threw down the weapon she adoringly held and put her hands over Tori's quivering form as if she were trying to immerse her in a hug. Tori almost felt even more frightened as she felt Katniss' strong arms wrap around her in a friendly embrace.

"Hey!' another voice cried…it was Camille's. Katniss rose Tori to her feet swiftly before getting her arrow ready. She was ready to send this magnificent bolt of metal straight through Camille's neck.

"What are you doing?" Tori screamed as she watched Katniss bring the arrow up to Camille's unveiled head as she staggered up the hillside. Katniss simply gave her a look of confusion before mouthing the words 'Didn't she…'

"No…i-it…Felix he…he tried to k-kill…us! Andre…killed h-him and…he," Tori's words were intertwined with panicked sobs as she wept into her hands.

_Felix?_ Katniss thought in disbelief while bringing her eyes over to Camille's horrendous shoulder wound. _The rich little wuss? The same little wuss who would spray air freshener whenever I walked by because he knew I was from a small little farming town? _

Camille's lips were trembling from all the pain that was surging through her severed veins. Blood profusely flowed from her moonlit shoulder and streamed all the way down to her limp fingers as she made her way to the invincible looking building.

"Felix! He's right behind…us!" Camille reported with sharp breaths leaving her shaky lips. The fearful group began to come out from the side of the buildings shadows with shocked expressions on their bright looking faces.

"What the hell happened?" Katniss boomed while jetting over to the injured Camille. Her shining eyes thoroughly examined the bleeding wound as Camille tried to explain the violent situation before Felix caught up to them. Beck and Hayley where on each side of Tori's weeping body with Hayley's hands stroking her back as well as holding her to her color-drained hand.

"Tori…Andre and I were just sitting there were…you told us and…Felix came out of the blue and tried to convince us that he was looking for some friends," Camille moaned while hisses interrupted her sentences.

"And…" Katniss impatiently muttered while whipping out her water bottle stash as well as a few towels she pillaged from the farmhouse to sterilize and cleanse the messy gunshot wounds.

"And then…they both got into a huge fight."

"Who got into a huge fight?" Jake asked with his hands placed upon the bomb they were planning to detonate in twenty minutes. Jake was unknowingly chewing on his tongue nervously as if it were a piece of gum he retrieved from the store and his confident smirk was replaced with a fearful look of sadness.

"Andre. Andre and Felix got into this argument and then…Andre shot him. Andre shot him but he got right back up and began shooting at us…with my gun…he got me with three bullets," the agonized brunette sighed as she finished the grueling story.

"I can see that," Katniss replied in disbelief as she spotted the three gumball sized gun pellets in her flesh. Jake completely ignored the single-braided girl's remark as he looked around rapidly after realizing something.

"Where's Andre then?" Jake blurted with his arms open wide in a 'what the heck' sense. "Where is he starlet!" he began to say a little louder causing Beck to wince a bit. His grip on Tori was light and caring as she hugged her knees for support. Her tear streaked cheeks were flushed with red as Andre's death freshly played in her mind…his tattered body was etched in her brain like an unpleasant childhood memory.

"Dead," Tori whispered with her mouth pressed against her legs as she continued embrace her bloodstained knees. Jake slowly gazed over at Tori with a confused expression before letting out a gullible laugh.

"W-What?"

"Andre…Andre's d-dead," Tori repeated with emotion overtaking her voice as she revisited the pain of losing her friend. First Trina…now Andre. Who's next?

"No," Jake simply stated with a smile of denial on his sweaty face. "You're lying."

"No…Felix killed him."

"NO!" Jake hollered while bringing his fists up to the bright starry sky. "He…He can't be! He was my man…my brother! He can't be dead."

_"No…I'm going to avenge him…Mike. I'll avenge him…and Amanda…Kevin too! I'll avenge them all!" Andre shouted into the thick treetops that heavily blocked the sunrays._

_"What! Don't be a moron," Jake laughed while staring into Andre's rage filled eyes._

_"It's not- I'm not a moron! I mean it Jake! I'm gonna do this! I'll take it to me grave if I freakin' have to!" Andre snapped back with a smile of hope…He laid back on the ground and stretched his sweaty limbs to feel the small breezes that passed through the thick vegetation._

_"Andre…dude that's…" Jake whispered with a proud grin. "That's impressive my man, who knew you had that much kick in ya."_

_"Ah shut up you geek!"_

"J-Jake?" Hayley sighed incredulously with her eyes down casted gloomily.

"Hayley! Andre was right here with us! He didn't go anywhere!" Jake roared while grabbing her shoulders quickly with tears filling his eyes. Hayley jerked in his grasp while feeling his tears splash onto her cheeks.

"Jake! C'mon man stop this!" Beck pleaded with a smile of reassurance on his face as he slowly left Tori on the ground in order to calm the jumpy 'whiz kid'.

"Fucked up…Fucked up big time," Jake felt his emotions overcome his well-being as he continued to hold onto Hayley's shivering shoulders for dear life. "Andre…I left him…He trusted me and…I let him die."

"No…Jake. No, Andre was ecstatic to help out," Hayley began to say while putting her hands on his own shoulders so that their arms were forming a conjoined bridge of skin.

"But…he was the best guy anyone could come to meet. He never had something bad to say," Jake recalled with a still frantic undertone to his voice. "I screwed him over…his cold body is rotting down there cause I gave him stupid ass orders."

_"Jake…you're like an agent, man. Like James Bond you know," Andre laughed while staring up into the crowded sky. Jake tilted his head in confusion but let out a grateful laugh._

_"Thanks bro. Never been called something as legendary as James Bond, much appreciated," Jake replied._

"Jake," Beck began with a slight feeling of sympathy radiating from him. "Hello! Andre did what you said because you were the most confident and kick-ass guy he knew!"

Everyone eyed Beck surprisingly as he praised Jake spontaneously. Tori looked up from the comfort of her lap and looked at Beck in utter confusion before feeling a grin come onto her face. _He's back…the stupid, optimistic Beck Oliver is back!_

"Beck? What're you…why are you…" Jake still had his hands placed on Hayley as he spoke to his overly bright friend. Hayley plainly smiled at the sight while keeping Jake close to her with her soft hands on his shoulders.

"Andre died for what he believed in Jake! Remember that! He will always be with us…but we can't lose sight of the big picture okay? We still have a part to play!" Beck cheered with a bright smile. Jake felt his eyes begin to fill up once again with tears, but this time they weren't from sadness or from fear…they were from pure joy.

"Beck's right!" Hayley continued the joyous upbeat motion that Beck had started. "We have a school to blow up, remember? Operation Avenger is about to be a go, and as always…I know you'll be there to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Like always," Jake laughed authentically while looking at everyone else. Camille even tried to smile through the pain that was eating away at her. "Smooth sailing…right my friends?"

"Then it's settled," Katniss sighed with a smile as she finished dabbing the torn flesh on Camille's shoulder. "Now…are we done with the psychotic outbursts?"

Jake did nothing else but nod rapidly as tears fell from his amber toned eyes. "Yeah…don't have to worry about me!" he continued to laugh whole-heartedly while sliding his hands down to Hayley's delicate arms to pull her into a hug.

Hayley yelped in shock as she felt Jake's body press against hers and his arms snaked over her neck to hug her tighter.

"We're all we've got huh?" Jake mumbled into the crook of the Blonde girl's creamy neck. Hayey hugged him back with a sincere smile while looking around at everyone surrounding them.

"You bet…" Hayley whispered with her eyes now staring straight up at the brightly lit sky as if it were a vast sea of flickering candles.

"Hayley?"

"Yes?" Hayley giggled quietly with her hand stroking Jake's hair.

"I'm glad…I'm glad you joined us. Andre always had a thing for girls with blonde hair."

Hayley did nothing more but laugh tremendously at Jakes blunt statement while in the safety of his arms. Beck stood there with his arms crossed as he gave a smirk to the hugging pair and tapped his foot on the dead blades of grass.

"Just to let you two know, we've got thirteen minutes before this spot becomes a danger zone and these," Beck; still with a smile on his face, paused for a moment to bring his fingers up to the pesky edge of his metal collar that still gave him a horrid chaffing feeling, "Blow our heads off."

"Right!" Hayley began to sing with enthusiasm. "Time's a wasting."

Tori only felt her heart sink once she realized one bitter thing…Felix was following them…which meant. Tori promptly jumped to her feet; her leg still throbbing faintly from the gunshot she received from Eikner last night, and started to run to the edge of the hill at full speed hoping that he gave up on the chase.

Before she could even make it half-way she saw it…a nozzle poke up from the hilltop horizon like a deadly snake coming in for a kill. The nozzle was followed with a scarlet blood stained hand that was wrapped around the metallic handle; finger achingly placed on the trigger. Felix had found them at last…

"No," Tori gasped with wide eyes before ducking to the ground in a heartbeat. Katniss instantly knew what that meant and began to bark orders rapidly.

"Duck! Go! Hide for cover!"

Beck felt his arm being tugged relentlessly by Camille who still kept cursing under her breath from the pain in her shoulder. Beck sped over to the unhinged door of the concrete house that was masked in brilliant light. Tori followed suit as well and Camille kicked the door wide open with incredible strength.

_Who knew this acting queen had so much spice in her?_ Beck thought obviously impressed as the ebony haired beauty pulled the two teens into the building with one steady yank of her ghostly arm.

Hayley and Jake were completely oblivious to the danger that was imposing upon them as they continued to smile warmly to one another with their arms enveloping their bodies. "Jake! Hayley!" Katniss cried hysterically as she burst off towards them with her hand reaching out longingly so she could grab them.

Flames of bullets and indigo fire spewed from the nozzle that continued to peek out from slope of the hill. Jake's eyes grew to the size of baseballs as he heard the ear ringing shots flood the atmosphere around him and the girl in his arms.

"Shit!" he foul-mouthed as he felt a bullet scratch his forehead ruggedly causing him to jump back in reflex. As he let Hayley go, he watched her fly from his shaking arms like a paper doll being blown away in a gust of wind. She slammed into the itchy patches of grass with an innocent smile on her bleeding face… "Oh Shit…Hayley! Damn it! Hayley!"

Quarter sized holes from the bullets were laid out all over her face like a specific pattern and rose-red liquid poured endlessly from her face forming a slosh like puddle around her head. Blood rushed from her smiling mouth and her lips became painted with the crimson water.

"H-Hayley? C'mon…don't do this blondie," Jake laughed uneasily as he sank to his knees next to her lifeless body and stared into her umber specked eyes. Katniss sat there with her mouth agape as she stared absent mindedly at Hayley's blood-soaked corpse on the ground. Her blonde frizzy hair was tossed around her head with dry grass blades stuck in the locks and some of it even became submerged in the blood puddle.

"Jake!" Katniss snapped out of her state of shock as another round of gunfire swept over the hilltop. Felix's twisted smile became visible as he climbed to the top of the hill; becoming a glowing angel of death as the moon shone bright. "Jake! Jake hurry up and get over here!" Katniss wailed causing a burning sensation to ring from the depths of her throat.

"Hayley…please. You can't leave me here. I don't think I can make it on my own!" Jake sobbed in-between his maniacal laughs as he lifted her head from the cherry red puddle. "Things aren't looking good for us!"

"_Right!" Hayley began to sing with enthusiasm. "Time's a wasting."_

"Yeah…time is awastin'…" Jake laughed while cradling her head in his arms.

"Jake! Damn it!" Katniss screeched while looking at Camille's head that was peeping out from the doorframe after gunfire ceased and Felix began to laugh psychotically whilst waving the Uzi around above his head in a 'halo' motion.

"Come and get it you vulgar pieces of trash!"

The silver eyed girl heard Jake shout over to her with a tear stricken sound to his voice, "Kat! Get them outta here!"

"But I-"

"Just go! C'mon! Hurry!" Jake blared his powerful voice over the next sweeping of shots coming from the Uzi. Katniss hesitantly nodded her head making her braid swoop around her shoulder and into the crook in her neck. She bolted for the door in the concrete fortress and left a faint trail of dirt leading to her location.

The bullets danced rapidly in the air and raged through the breezes that blew past the hilltop. Jake softly placed Hayley's head back down to the ground before turning on his heel to retrieve one of the guns left in Beck's duffle bag. All the bags were in a heaping pile on the side of the bright house. However, Jake scrambled to them he felt and heard his insides rip apart like Velcro…he fell on his knees once again with a painful groan escaping his dry lips.

"F-Fuck," Jake groaned while tasting iron in his mouth, but what happened next made him jump in disgust. He began to cough violently into his hand with his eyes open wide in fear as blood splotches painted the palm of his hand. "Big trouble…Jake…memorial fuck up!"

He felt the dull pain of his insides shredding apart rage from his stomach again as the violent coughing ensued. The sight that filled his eyes as he looked down slowly sent him into a spiraling state of panic…his entire stomach looked as if it had been ripped open with a chainsaw. Liquids were gushing from the abdominal tear and his dress shirt fabric was collaged with various colors (red, brown, green…).

"Gah!" Jake screamed in disgust as he watched fluids mixed with red and various others burst from his wound. "T-T-Too f-fucking gross! D-Damn that…B-B-Bastard!" Tears stung the dome of his eyes as he held his wound closed with his hand to keep his innards from coming out any longer. Jake spit the iron tasting globs of blood from his mouth and wiped his lips with the cuff of his shirt.

"B-Bastard…Felix! S-Screw you!" Jake gritted his teeth in agony as all the pressure began to hit his stomach while he lifted himself up to make a run for the guns. Felix spotted Jake's drunken form in the corner of his bulging eye and swung the gun around so that it was pointing directly at him.

"Time to exterminate the rest of the cockroaches," Felix snarled with his lips in a sinister sneer. Felix instantly pressed the trigger madly with a huge smile; his teeth bared with specks of red on them. Jake took off at his fastest pace even though every muscle in his body screamed in torturous pain. The bullets raced towards Jake's sprinting body causing the dirt to fly up into the sky like little volcano eruptions coming from underground.

Some of them riddled Hayley's body in the process as they reached Jake's exposed back and began to pummel it mercilessly. Jake screeched in misery as red liquid spurted from his mouth like a fountain leaving him limp on top of the heap of bag assortments.

"G-G-gun! G-Gotta g-g-get gun!" Jake cried in torment while blood began to stream from his mouth like drool. He slowly brought his fingers over to the nearest bag and the nearest compartment hoping to God that it held a certain silver beauty. He felt like vomiting…but if he did it would probably finish him off as much as another round of bullets would.

As Jake heard another outburst of gun rage, he nimbly unzipped the bags around him with shaky and unstable breaths. "C'mon! C'mon!" he croaked in impatience as he dug through each bag with high hopes. He was finally searching Tori's ruffled bag when he came across a gorgeous .45 Caliber (Robbie's original weapon) and felt his bloody mouth turn into a hopeful smile that glistened in the condensed moonlight's glow.

"And bingo…was h-his name-o!" he chirped arrogantly with a cocky smirk before bringing the gun behind him so that it was aligned with Felix's jerking head. Meanwhile, Beck, Tori, Camille and Katniss were all holed up within the damp safety of the concrete house. All they heard were gunshots being rapidly fired along with a few frantic shouts being thrown back and forth.

Beck pressed his ear against the rattling front door with his lips parted slightly anxiously to figure out if Jake was okay. It wasn't until he felt a tremendous amount of strength pull him straight from the door and onto his two feet in shock…Katniss' stern face only inches from his own.

"I'm starting to get the impression that you do want to die!" Katniss scoffed with her eyebrows arched in dubiety. Beck responded with a roll of the eyes before wriggling from her tight grasp and ran to the opposite side of the room with his hands pressed against the stone cold walls.

"We have to help Jake," Beck sputtered as ear blasting shots flew back and forth outside. Katniss tilted her head comically with an amused smile that only made Beck stare back with a puzzled look.

"Are you insane! Oh yeah…you're just stupid, ha! My mistake!"

"Look Katniss! You have your shotgun and arrows! There's also a hatch leading outside back here. Camille, Tori and I can go out that way and sneak over to our weapons while you create a diversion and blow that rich prick to bits!" Beck exclaimed in ingenious with his fist raised and his other hand gesturing to the obstructed opening at his feet.

"There's a back exit?" Camille babbled with wide eyes even though the statement didn't top the importance list.

"It's worth a shot," Tori shouted in determination with her head nodding in agreement to the plan. "Anything's better than being stuck in here."

"But…"Katniss began to take a deep breath of the moist air they had surrounding them as gunfire sang loudly from outside the walls.

"Katniss! It's the only plan we've got!" Beck chided with that all too familiar spark in his eyes that made Katniss know he was trouble from the very beginning…

She stood there with her head down and her eyes were fixed on the dusty floor underneath them as she thought about it. "Alright…fine. Let's do it!"

Everyone began to jump in enthusiastic cheer before getting to their positions in a hasty manner. "Ready?" Beck called out with a bright smile. The rest of the group nodded with their thumbs up saying, 'Ready as we'll ever be!'

Jake was right outside with his gun pointed unsteadily at Felix as he hobbled to the opposite side of the building for cover. "M-Mudderfudder! Come an ged meh!" he mumbled through the vast amounts of blood pouring from his mouth as he fired numerous shots in Felix's direction. Felix sent out a shriek of fright as he ducked for cover to get away from the zipping bullets causing Jake to smile in amusement. "Widdle…fuddin' girl."

Jake suddenly heard a door burst open followed by a loud booming shot that made his ears pop painfully. It was Katniss Everdeen, her shotgun aimed carefully at Felix Garcia as she readied herself for yet another deadly blow from her gun. Jake toppled to the ground while muffling his ears with the palms of his hands and looked over to the fearless girl with a huge grin on his face. 'Couldn't have timed it better myself,' he mouthed causing her to smile back confidently. She realized that Felix still hadn't resurfaced and fled over to Jake's bloody body; nearly barfing at the sight. His intestines were poking out from his torn open stomach and blood was rapidly draining from his bludgeoned body…it was a miracle he was still functioning like this.

"Jake! My God! We need to get you out of here!" Katniss screamed in anguish while examining his physical state. He simply laughed at Katniss' frantic statements before slowly raising himself off the ground and grabbing onto her shoulders for support.

"Jus' get to da b-bomb," he hissed as she raised him up. Katniss swung her head over to where the bomb was which was right around the corner of the building and nodded before taking careful steps so Jake didn't fall apart next to her. As they did this, Jake accidently kicked Hayley right in her smiling face which made him hiss in regret. His heart shattered while looking at her tear-filled eyes as they kept staggering past her body_. Sorry! I'm so sorry Hayley!_ Jake cried within his head.

"Tori! Beck! Camille! You guys ready!?" Katniss barked which made Jake raise his drooping head in bemusement.

"B-Beck? Camille? T-Dori? What are you-"

"Already!" Beck cheered with his hands on Hayley's designated yet unused weapon; a machete. Camille held onto the mace she retrieved only moments before running into Beck and the group with pure revenge in her heart.

Suddenly, another loud round of shots blew across the hilltop causing everyone to dive to the dry grass haven. "Sh-Shid!" Jake coughed painfully as he leaned against the side of the concrete building; his eyes glued to the bomb only a few feet away from him. "Sucky way to die…" he groaned with an amused tone which made Beck look at him negatively.

"No! Jake you're not gonna die! We're going to get through this…" Beck scanned the hill as they hid behind the concrete wall. Felix advanced towards them with his gun intact until he made it up to Hayley's smiling body; her hair still flying in all directions…the tallest girl in class.

'_Hey…Hey Jake! Hahaha! It's Hayley! Just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take all the pain I can! Andre's going to help me too! We can't take it all…but we can take enough so that you can get the job done! So…do what has to be done Jake! Do It!' _

Jake could hear Hayley's giddy yet soft voice resonate within his head and it made him smile sadly. Felix, on the other hand, couldn't stand the sight of that girl's annoying smile anymore.

"Disgusting rodent," he growled hatefully before aiming the gun at her frizzy head and pressed the trigger. Red mist flew through the air as Hayley's head blew open in a mixture of orange and blue flames coming from the gun's nozzle.

'_D-do…what…has…t-to be…done.' _

"Hayley…I'll get 'er done. Sure…my guts are poppin' through, but…I'll get it done. For you…Andre…and for yours truly!" Jake breathed as the bloody mist from Hayley's death flew over to the Jake and the remaining group members.

"Tori!" Katniss interjected with her form still crouched cautiously. "Get moving down the hill! We've got five minutes before this place becomes a blow-our-heads-off zone!"

Tori nodded hysterically while grabbing her bags and stooped down low to avoid any stray bullets. She slowly made her way down the backside of the hill to keep herself from tumbling down to her death.

Beck and Camille were assigned the task of moving Jake down carefully whilst Katniss escorted the bomb with her free hand clutching the shotgun; aimed directly at Felix as he edged closer and closer to them.

"Plan's r-ruined…chrissake! B-bastard ruined everything…wonder if…m' stomach's gonna fall out now…prob'ly will," Jake whispered in sharp breaths as everything became white noise around him. The shots. The frantic orders of Katniss. Beck and Camille carefully picking him up. Everything was blocked out except for his thoughts. "Damn…m' legs are…ugh, can't feel them at all…not good…not good at all babes…"

As they made it halfway down the hill, Beck began to feel the sweat on his brow drip into crunched grass beneath him. Jake was absolutely limp in his arms and all they could do was pray that this wouldn't be the end…

Katniss carefully descended the steep hill with her feet doing a tricky swiping motion to keep her and the bomb balanced. Felix was stumbling towards the edge of the hill like a blood-thirsty giant and began shooting off the Uzi which made it look like shooting stars were flying over their heads. Tori was swiftly landing on the foot of the hill as the rest of the gang followed suit. She quickly spun around to help carry the dying boy in both Beck and Camille's tired arms.

Felix was now stumbling down the hill behind Katniss with his gun shaking in his sweaty hands. Katniss threw her gaze around so her eyes were locked with his and she immediately started firing with gritted teeth as she moved down the hill with the bomb tugging at her Olympic-worthy arm.

"S-screw it…Hayley…Andre! Still a team my friends…always gonna be a team! Betcher' ass!" Jake could hear everyone begin to wail in hysteria as gunfire began to break out once again. He could feel three pairs of hands maneuvering him awkwardly through the unleveled fields while the stars entwined with the fiery bullets raging over them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Katniss grunted while coming down to the foot of the towering hill; she was trying desperately to evade every blast from Felix's gun while keeping the bomb safe from destruction. Tori and Beck immediately nodded their heads in unison while Camille let them carry Jake away; bringing out the spiked mace from the navy blue gym bag swaying recklessly from her unwounded shoulder.

"Urgh! Pain settin' in! Damn it" Jake thrashed violently in Tori and Beck's holding grip as his stomach began to burst once again like an overfilled water balloon. Tori almost fumbled him before regaining her composure and feeling disturbed tears moistening her burnt eyes. She finally understood why veterans were so mentally scarred due to World War II…she finally knows why. All of the gunfire…all of the blood…all of the bodies…all of the pain and screaming. Tori wouldn't be surprised if she was going to be forever scarred like those WWII veterans once she made it home like this…if she made it home.

"T-Tori! Put him down! We got fix up this wound!" Beck cried while horrifically scanning the boys organs as they spilt from his shredded abdomen.

"There's no time though Beck! Felix is right behind us..." Tori wept as she felt the sticky red blood from Jake's body become slippery paint in her hands.

"We have to! Jake can't go on like this!" Beck replied with the same look of fear and overwhelming emotion on his face. Tori hesitantly nodded before bringing a soft blue blanket out of her backpack that she packed for the trip to sleep with. Without another second going by, she wrapped it around Jake's bubbling wound with a scrunched up face; crying hysterically as she tied it in a sturdy knot.

"Perfect! Jake how you holding up?" Beck quickly asked while hoisting him back into the breezy air with Tori's help.

"Well…t-to be honest. I would have preferred a few stitches but I guess a little blanket ain't so bad. Always good to keep the blood warm," Jake laughed as blood bubbled from his open mouth and ran down his bruised cheeks.

Katniss kept firing an endless amount of shells as well as Camille stealthily running around with the mace; trying to get Felix with a perfect smack to take him down…but it was hopeless because just couldn't get close enough to him.

The fancy gun wielder held his destroyed glasses in place on the bridge of his nose as he fired even more bullets in spewing fire. One of them landed Tori right in her kneecap causing her to fall to the cold ground with a quick yelp ringing out of her mouth. Beck instantly lost his grip on Jake and all three of them became a heaping mess on the swaying blades of grass.

"Shit!" Jake groaned from the impact which only intensified the pain he was enduring. Tori was grabbing her bloody knee in hysteria as she cried from the pain that surged through the nerves around it.

"AH!" she roared while feeling the tears fly from her face and into the soil around her; possibly nourishing it.

"Tori! Damn it…Jake! You alright?" Beck cursed as even more shots were being fired.

"Peachy," Jake groaned while shutting his eyes tighter than he ever achieved possible. Tori tried to suck in the air around her to keep herself from screaming to the skies above as Beck tried to examine her wound carefully.

"Tori…can you go on?" he asked hopefully.

"M-Maybe…" she breathed deeply as she steadied herself to get up. Right when she put pressure on her torn up knee she immediately collapsed with a series of painful whimpers leaving her. "No…I-I can't," she cried with tears of pain slicking her eyelids.

"H-Hold on…I got an idea," Jake moaned slowly as his breaths became more and more shallow. Beck averted his attention towards the smart-mouthed punk lying stiffly in the fresh scented grass.

"What did you have in mind?'

"The bomb…I need the bomb."

"The bomb?"

"J-Just get it Beck! D-Dammit!" Jake hissed as a wave of devastating pain rolled over him again. Beck merely nodded with arched brows before turning around on his dirty heel to fetch the explosive. Katniss was crying out in hysteria after being winged by a few bullets as Camille threw the mace on the ground in utter defeat in order to tend to Katniss' needs. Felix did nothing but send another tide of ear splitting shots their way with high hopes that after tonight…more vulgar insects would be extinguished.

Beck finally made it to the bomb unharmed with his eyes shut as he grabbed the bomb with both of his bloody hands. He groaned as he tugged on it for dear life only watching the heap of detonating destruction move an inch…a measly inch.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Camille shouted hopelessly while helping Katniss walk over to Beck's aid. "What are you trying to do?"

"Just help me!" Beck replied with a loud scream as he pulled the bomb once more even though it was hardly budging. Katniss took a low groan as she stepped away from Camille and threw her shotgun around her shoulders so that it was hugging her back along with her anxious quiver of arrows.

"Help Beck on that side!" she roared to Camille as she hauled the bomb a good feet or two with one tug; avoiding the rampage of Felix Garcia. Camille sped around the circular corner of the bomb to take her fair share of labor and helped Beck pull the bomb over to Jake. Within a minute it was at Jake's feet…ready to be tampered with thanks to Katniss' muscular talents.

"What're you plannin' to do here?" Katniss asked with concern as she ceases her pulling with heavy breathes of air.

"Just…w-watch. Tor' h-h-help m-me…up," Jake shallowly moaned as he gave the four brightly blue moonlit people above him a glowing smile of ecstasy. Tori tried her very best to return the favor but just couldn't as she felt the brittle bones in her knee crack and break whenever she moved. She placed her hands under his back like she were about to lift a mattress and hoisted him up into a semi-sitting position.

"Thank y-you oh s-s-so very m-much beautiful l-lady," Jake beamed mischievously as he brought out a type of keychain that dangled on a silver necklace chain he wore anround his neck. The necklace interlaced with the titanium collar he had attached as he fiddled with the little trinket on the end of the necklace chain. "Ignition key…never thought you'd be the thing I'd fall in love with…I prefer girls but…you'll work."

Beck rolled his eyes at Jake's unnecessary humor as he and the three other girls watched him with full suspense in their hearts. Jake pulled it over his head slowly while Felix screamed in anger at his victims' incompetence and began to fire another blazing round in their direction.

"Jake!" Camille wailed as the bullets flew past them like raging hornets. Jake threw the necklace to Katniss with an ounce of strength left in his frail body.

"Kat…P-Plug that little beauty…i-i-into our l-little creation."

Katniss didn't have to be told twice as she turned around in a quick second with a smirk of victory and jammed the tiny key into the top of the bomb.

_For Jo…Gibby…Suzie…Moze and True…Stevie, Kev….Sam and Freddie…Andre! Hayley! Everyone! This is for you guys! _Jake screamed ecstatically in his woozy head with a small grin of pleasure.

"Alright! Give 'er a push and make a run for it…Felix's gunna be g-getting Fourth of July…early dis…y-y-year," Jake laughed violently as he held his stomach to keep himself from falling apart like a building of blocks. Beck gave a wide smile before placing his hands on the explosive contraption along with Tori, Camille and Katniss' diverse pairs.

"Don't even think about it!" the frantic voice of Felix, shrilly screeched from in front of them. He held his gun high in the sky and began to jump wildly around like some banshee. "Don't you fucking dare!" Without even thinking he fired more shots in their direction causing them to fall back like brittle leaves. Felix continued to fire his-or…Camille's Uzi like a impregnable nerf gun. Tori felt Beck's lean arms wrap around her to help her become stable so she could walk. Katniss bolted in an opposite direction with a look of relentlessness in her sterling silver eyes. Camille aided Tori's injured form; her chestnut colored hair bobbing behind her back faithfully as she carried her away with Beck on the other side.

"Where…da..h-hell are you all g-going?" Jake groaned while feeling his stomach twist and turn as if he were on the gut twisting Space Mountain…if only he were actually ON Space Mountain instead of in this endless night terror…

He got no answer…they were out of sight…out of mind. "They left me…they abandoned ship? Not f-fucking cool. Not cool at all babes!"

Felix had now reached Jake's pathetic display with a look of gratification on his twisted face.

"I see the filthy crew has left their pathetic excuse for a captain," he sneered as he leaned down ever so slowly with a set of brown eyes fixed on Jake. "Left you here with me did they? Well…I guess I'll have to finish my job."

"Fucker!" Jake spat; blood flying from his tainted mouth and onto Felix's hideous face. The pristine boy instantly jumped back spastically onto his bottom while scrubbing his face with his grungy hands.

"You little vulgar piece of crap!" Felix screamed in great irritation as he finished deep cleaning his 'pretty' face.

"Whatever, priss…You…need to fucking grow a pair. Anyone can fire a damn gun…but it takes real guts to stand up and fight!" Jake preached with his lips quivering from the tremendous amount of pain building from within him.

"Shut Up Collins! You were the most hideous beast in our class. Cussing! Profanity! Those pathetic excuses you mistake as friends…all revolting."

"Like you ever had any friends! Newsflash Gar-prick! We all just pretended to like you- no scratch that last! We pretended to TOLERATE you!" Jake screamed as his veins began to throb in intense anger. Felix sat there with his eyes wide in disbelief behind his rimmed glasses. Everything seemed quiet…everything except the breezes flying by and Jake's painful wheezes. After pondering the words that left Jake's throat, Felix gradually brought the spout of the death-bringing gun up to the dying classmate's trembling face that began to shrink in response.

"I hate you," Felix giggled lowly with a sick smile playing across his chapping lips. "I hate all of you. And I won't rest until all of you, including you, are lying somewhere on this island…dead."

Jake closed his eyes as tight as he could and braced himself for the deadly impact. His mouth reeked with the taste of iron as blood swished around within his mouth and he slowly opened one eye…just to take one last view in before he left this crappy world. His eyes glanced down at his limp wrists that were gripping onto the patches of grass and spotted his bracelet.

_Make a Difference…or Die Trying…_

"Hell yeah…that's just how it is," Jake laughed quietly which made it resemble a low whisper of breath as Felix pressed down on the trigger agonizingly. Before a ringing sound of gunfire filled the air, Jake spotted a glimmering stick shoot across his vision; behind Felix's wavering head.

The Hell…

A…A…A bow! The bow was shot at an incredible angle as it soared through the sky like a bold rocket and after a few seconds…a flash of light flooded both of their eyes. The ground shook horribly as if an earthquake was taking place at the moment and a series of deafening roars blasted through the once quiet air in the form of rough sound waves.

The bomb exploded. The bow hit the bomb and blew it up in the process. Jake and Felix both flew into the air sky high like a pair of super enhanced kangaroos. They were performing somersaults in the fire glowing sky and Felix couldn't help but shriek like a little girl as he was thrown onto the ground with a thump.

"We did it! Hayley, Andre! We fucking did it my friends!" Jake cried in happiness as he soared through the glorious air along with vast amounts of dirt and debris as his aerial companions. He landed on the ground harshly but couldn't stop laughing like he had just been told a timeless joke by one of his friends. He clutched his abdomen as the laughs endlessly poured from his mouth and they mixed with the sound of the rumbles that came from the explosion. Jake stared up at the ember burnt sky and felt his heart blossom from the sight. Streams of pure white fire were spewing from the top of the blazing masterpiece and little meteors flew into the dirt and soil like seeds ready to be planted. Everything around them gleamed and reflected the bright orange light that was radiating from the fiery aftermath.

_But who shot the arrow?_

**Girl # 2: Hayley Steele (ELIMINATED)**

**18 Students Remaining **

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 1:16 A.M. (Deserted Island: High School Classroom)**

Mr. Eikner was pleasurably reading the classic novel 'Lord of the Flies' before being blown out of his concentration mode.

"Sir!" a lieutenant boomed in fear after the entire room became illuminated instantly with a fiery red flash that sent many of the officers into a fantasy-like daze. The aligned wooden desks glistened from the glowing light that was nesting only a mile way…

"My God!" a female combat officer snarled with her hands plastered to the control board; her mouth forming an 'o' in absolute shock. "T-That was no grenade sir!" she sputtered with her eyes grown to the size of fists themselves. Mr. Eikner simply stared at the distant flames that were burning gloriously bright and everyone could see the orange glow radiate from his meager facial expression.

"We're lucky," he chuckled with a slight bit of nervousness as the other soldiers began to frantically talk to one another about the brilliant explosion before Einker slammed his meaty fist down onto the teacher's desk to snap them out of their hysteria. "Back to your posts!" he barked which caused everyone to flee back to their assigned stations.

"We could have been blown to bits!" a petite girl soldier whispered to her partner who merely nodded while taking a nervous gulp.

**18 Students Remaining**

* * *

**GAH! This was hella crazy to write! Anywho...What did you think about the little war affair between Felix and the group? Will Felix be taken down? Will Jake escape? Give me your thoughts and stay tuned for the next Chapter of The 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition! HAHAHA...Ha!**


	32. Departure

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 1:22 A.M. (Deserted Island)**

Kacey Simon, the cheerleading captain for the _Garside Goddesses_, was maneuvering through a thicket of dense green plants that resembled those you'd see in foreign lands. Her usually flawless dark hair seemed tousled from all of the running around she had to endure ever since this fateful morning and her creamy light brown skin seemed tainted with dirt and the weather's elements.

Her weapon, The AK-47, was tucked tightly into the popular girl's shaking duffle bag. The constant sound of stubborn leaves rustling filled her hidden ears as she sped through the moist vegetation that seemed to grow from every direction.

"No more…No more," she whimpered as tears rolled down her flushed cheeks like rain drops while her perfect white teeth nibbled carelessly on her lavish lips nervously. Kacey came to an abrupt stop after feeling her chest burn from exhaustion. The moonlight sent in a soft glow that seemed like a ray of heaven seeping through the over towering trees' leaves overhead. Her heart was pounding against her chest at a flying pace as she took incredibly deep breaths of the refreshing air this island had to offer.

She came to a realization this afternoon that if she didn't get moving from her haven…she would have been found whether it was someone she wanted to see or someone she wished she never came across.

She half-heartedly threw her sports bag containing her essentials for the 'Battle Royale' game to the rough ground along with her glittering backpack. The nozzle of the gun was poking out of the top of her duffle bag like a thin cylinder head with its barrel pointing at her tired form…almost mocking her. She couldn't believe that this disgusting 'thing' was her weapon…she would've been better off with a pillow…she hated the fact that the dirty grounds and the itchy grass was ruining her hair.

"What are you looking at?" she joked in-between her vast breaths. It wasn't until a tint of orange began to reflect off of the metallic gun's tip gradually. Kacey suddenly widened her own bottomless brown eyes when she saw the soothing color grow in size. "What…What's going on?" she whispered as the tangerine color began to expand its glow from the bear's eye to the entire area in just a matter of seconds. She felt a warm sensation fill the previously cooling air as she turned her head slowly around with a look of absolute incredibility.

A magnificent fire was roasting only miles away from her destination and it was the size of a soccer field…maybe two? She couldn't believe it…smoke was exhaled into the pitch black skies by the fire like an infamous chimney from a factory.

The tears on her alluring face became the colors of the sunset as she stood there admiring the work of Jake Collins…but she didn't know that.

Elsewhere, Josh Nichols had been sitting in the luscious grass blades since this horrid afternoon on top of one of the many groves. His ink black hair was combed backwards in the usual style he would always wear it and his emerald green eyes were peacefully staring over at the horizon that made a line between the towering mountains and the divine stars in the sky.

Josh was always described as having an admirable personality. The girls would always refer to him as the 'Cute Teddy Bear' due to his affectionate and kind nature while many of the boys would refer to him as 'Colonel Nice Guy' thanks to his passion for video gaming.

Drake was leaning back against a slanted oak tree in a careless way as always with his eyes closed calmly; his bright purple headphones were stuck in his ears as he jammed out to one of his favorite tunes. Music was Drake's passion…he even formed his very own band during his first year at Garside along with Kendall.

The 'Too Cool For School' brunette and the good hearted blonde would always have jam sessions out in the school parking lot after hours with an audience gathered around them. However, Drake was more of a 'Rock On' type of musician while Kendall was a melodic acoustic lover…but together they always managed to create an amazing sound.

Drake's hair swept over his closed eyes as he continued to lie back as if he were dozing. His dress shirt along with Josh's were some of the only ones that still resembled their normal school uniforms and their bags were laid carefully next to one another near the edge of the grove. Josh took a deep sigh as he looked back at his step-brother with a small innocent smile before nudging the lazy boy's skinny leg with his elbow.

"Hey," Josh said quietly with a pure smile as he continued to poke his brother's calf. "Drake…hey."

Drake slowly opened his eyes before pulling out one of his vibrating headphones with his eyes slightly widened attentively, "What's up?"

"Are you scared?" Josh asked softly with his hands resting in his lap as he sat Indian style.

"Oh Come on Josh," Drake groaned with a cocky smile, "Do you know who you're talking to? Remember? Mr. Cool."

"Mr. Cool…right, how can I forget," Josh rolled his eyes at his brother's arrogance before turning his attention back to the beautiful sight that nature had to offer him. Drake gave a sincere sigh as he stared at the calm boy before him.

"Why? Are you?"

Josh turned his head back over to Drake with a slight pursing of the lips while shrugging his broad shoulders in response. "A little…I mean, who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah…it's been pretty hectic around here. I mean did you see the look on Amanda's face when that knife-"

"Drake…I really don't want to talk about that," Josh uncomfortably whispered while shifting in his spot on the soft grass patches. His memory of what happened that night was still incredibly vivid like a motion picture…Amanda's eyes shockingly staring up at the knife planted in her forehead…the horrified screams echoing throughout the bright classroom…Amanda's body crashing onto the floor from her seat…Mike's tragic death. It was all still deep rooted in the sweet boy's head. The only thing that came close to witnessing the gruesome deaths was hearing his friend's names over the recurring reports.

_Mindy…_the sweet boy thought with horrible depression. Mindy was dead…He wanted to find her, but it was too late. He found her just a few hours ago on the soft sandy shores. Her entire body (usually stiff and conserved) was covered in horrendous dark red holes that leaked blood into the salty seas and tainted the foamy waves. He spotted Simon, Ned and Owen's bodies as well and thought the absolute worst…

_Did they…get in some kind of argument? Did Mindy fall victim to these jerks? Did she accidently get caught in the middle of their violent brawl?_

It didn't matter now, but Josh felt like he couldn't even rest peacefully now that the girl that made him feel whole was gone…he was only half of what he truly was.

"My bad," Drake gave him an apologetic look before giving a warm smile to comfort him. Drake and Josh had been step-brothers ever since they were little and their parents met on that unforgettable Valentine's Day. Such a coincidence for two soul mates to meet on Valentine's Day…

The two teenage boys were abruptly pulled from their conversation when they spotted bursts of bright orange and red spew into the sky like sloppy fireworks. A flash of blank white light blinded their eyes as the sound of rumbling deafened their ears. Josh quickly jumped backwards like a frightened puppy while clasping his ears and his eyes were shut tight to prevent them from being fried.

Drake was shouting in unexpected fear as he covered his face with his fresh white dress shirt sleeve with his pale fingers stretched out. The light soon died down within seconds and both of the boys slowly uncovered their eyes to witness the destruction before them. Just beyond the barren field sloping from the grove was an extravagant fire brewing like a gigantic campfire.

"Holy shit," Drake gasped as the fire's glow masked his impressed face.

"Language!" Josh scolded with his eyes fixed in a glare before returning his attention to the beauteous roast that was ravaging in the distance. "Whoever did that…props to them."

Lulu was just reemerging from her haven within the safety of the damp cave with her handheld gaming device in one of her small hands. Her ebony hair swayed gently behind her and tickled her back with every step she took. Her eyes were transfixed; almost in a sort of daze as she played her favorite game to keep herself calm…Unicorn Warrior. She knew that it was intended for little girls and it seemed a little out of her range but it was just a guilty pleasure of hers. Some people have TV Shows they shamefully watch, some people have foods they shamefully devour, but Lulu had Unicorn Warrior. A game where you are trusted by the King of Ranibowland; King Rainbow, to seek out Pavarotti…the evil witch of darkness and sadness, and defeat her to get a special prize. Sure…it was for girls 4+ Up…but that doesn't mean a full grown teenager can't enjoy it, right?

There were also several other unicorns you would have to steer clear of because they were faithful minions to Pavarotti and her deeds of misery.

"C'mon friend! We have to rescue Princess Buttercup from the clutches of Pavarotti and her henchmen in order to save the kingdom!" Moola, the magical unicorn fairy squealed high pitched in distress. Lulu nodded frantically as she tapped the buttons frantically.

"Y-Yes! Moola! Must s-save the rainbow kingdom to prevent da-darkness from taking over! I…Lulu Johnson, will be the most heroic savior Rainbow Land has ever known!" Lulu announced while victoriously staring up at the night sky as if she were one of the soldiers of magic in the game.

The crashing waves rolled up in tumbling white waters onto the sandy shore as Lulu hobbled along the chilled sand with her gleaming kitchen knife peeking from her bag. Lulu was losing her firm hold on reality as she sank deeper and deeper into the videogame.

"This island…This is island must be Rainbow Land! Everyone is serving the evil witch, but if I destroy them…I will be one step closer to defeating Pavarotti and sending her back to the darkness!" Lulu began to laugh darkly as she envisioned her classmates as the unicorns of dark sorcery…the ones she had to defeat. "All of them must be beaten…True…she was killed by the evil witch! Must avenge True!" She threw her gaming device into the pouch of her backpack before wrapping her fingers coldly around the handle of the Butcher knife; the metal reflecting the moonlight.

"Lulu! Oh the Great Unicorn Warrior! My daughter…you must save her from the witch's evil grasp!" Lulu heard King Rainbow boast in her head causing the delusional girl to start taking in disturbing breaths as she twisted her lips into a sick smile.

"Yes sir…I will do anything to win the game…anything," Lulu whispered grimly as she stroked the deadly blade in her hand. Lulu was becoming obsessed. She was putting her own creative twist on the frightening game.

Her entire mindset became altered, making her believe that she was actually in her timeless game. "I will defeat her and win!"

After Lulu finished her psychotic spiel, a loud ringing flooded her ears that almost caused her to go completely deaf as well as a bright white flash almost blinding her. She shrieked in absolute shock as she sank to her knees in the comforting sand.

"What sorcery is this!" she screamed hysterically with a crazed smile upon her face. "Another trick of the evil witch?"

Lulu slowly unveiled her expanded eyes that seemed as though they would pop from their sockets at any given moment due how much they were bulging out. "Pretty," she moaned with a slight series of insane chuckles leaving her mouth as she fixed her eyes on the furious blazing fire.

"So pretty…don't you agree your highness?"

As the fire continued to capture the attention from many who laid their eyes upon it, Lucy Stone managed to hightail it with her life still intact. She felt the warm breath of the inferno wash over her skin like Dragon's breath and felt herself tingle from the sensation.

"Isn't this the life?" Lucy scoffed as she sped through the brightly lit trees; her outline was illuminated by the blazing flames' soft glow. Her sickle still had splotches of crimson red on the banana curved blade due to her previous kills from yesterday (Trina & Kirby) and her other pillaged weapon selection was still hidden within her duffle bag.

"Someone got a little creative I see," Lucy giggled lowly while prancing through the woods that were filled with the consistent sound of fire crackling as if it were laughing in amusement.

**18 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 1:31 A.M. (Deserted Island: Great Plains)**

As the enormous mixture of heat and beauty continued to roar in victory, Jake was trying his absolute hardest to get onto his knees in order to take a better look at his 'baby'.

_Who da man! Who da man!_ Jake laughed hysterically within his woozy head as he stared lovingly at the bright fire. It spat streams of gleaming orange trails of blazing fire into the yellow tinted grass patches surrounding it and Jake felt the magnificent heat radiate from it as if he were in front of his old-fashioned fireplace back home.

The roaring of the fire resembled a lion's growl which sent shivers up the impressive boy's injured spine. "Still got it…Jake Collins still got his cool moves. Or should I say h-hot…moves," he started to laugh pathetically at his wise cracking joke with a smile of happiness. "I know…l-lame joke…but who cares!"

He looked around to see if anyone was in sight…no one. Felix is nowhere in sight…no one is. That was until he caught a glimpse of two bright white figures. One was cloaked in a bright white robe and his hair was styled in a savvy presentation of dreads. His entire face gleamed in joy as he smiled at Jake. It was Andre.

"Andre…We could've done this…It worked my man!" Jake cried in pure bliss towards his friend's spirit who just stood there with a smile. The other ghost had frizzy blonde hair that was surprisingly tamed in a pulled back ponytail and she seemed like a giant compared to Andre…it was the tallest girl in Class 3-C, Hayley Steele. Both of them stood there blissfully in the fire's glow with wide smiles as they looked over at Jake.

"Hayley…A-Andre. We coulda b-brought…them down! Turned the tables ya know what I mean?" Jake screamed with tears of joy streaming from his eyes as he strained his eyes in order to take their presence in. The two friends peacefully nodded their heads before letting out a nice harmony of laughs that made Jake's heartbreak. He missed them…oh, he missed them so much.

"Yea'! Laugh to yer' heart's content guys! Had me goin' also! I missed you guys!"

Jake immediately began to laugh heartedly along with them before grabbing his metallic collar forcefully. "Damn this piece of crap! Hey! I know you fuckrags can hear me! You there Einker! Bastard! We almost got you dick face! Hahaha! Hear that! We almost barbequed your ass!" Jake screamed madly into the collar with a confident smile painted onto his face as well as hideous splashes of red blood.

"Had you…almost…had," Jake felt himself become fatigued as the pain surged through him once again causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"Jake!" a voice wailed from afar…it sounded like Katniss. Jake felt his stomach begin to burst again as he hissed in complete agony. "Jake!" the voice cried once more as a series of footsteps began to quickly mix in with the sound of fire popping. Jake slowly opened his eyes and was met with the face of Katniss Everdeen; her silvery eyes gazing into his as she placed her hand gently underneath his head.

"Kat…thought you left me," Jake grinned as he looked up at her. Katniss responded with a smile before giving him a soft shake.

"Are you insane! I would never leave my teammate behind."

"Teammate? Pretty rad…So…that bow…it was you?" Jake asked with a soft whisper as his voice began to become hoarse from all the yelling. Katniss simply nodded her head with a smirk as the strands of hair poking out of her braid swayed in the wind along with the foggy smoke.

"You bet…I had to do something. Couldn't just leave you here to die could we?" she stated her brow arched in question.

"Guess not. T-Thanks…Kat," he graciously thanked her with a smile as he watched the heroic girl's entire body become outlined in an enticing orange glow from the fire. "Katniss Everdeen…the girl on fire."

"What?" Katniss laughed in confusion.

"You…you're on fire Kat. K-Keep it up," Jake hoarsely chuckled. He began to cough rather gruesomely causing blood to ooze from the corner of his mouth. "I'm not gonna last…"

"Don't say that! You hear me Jake! Just stay with me a little longer!" Katniss scolded with a cold tone of fear as she held Jake closer to her. The sound of more feet scurrying across the soft grass filled Jake's ears once again and this time he realized it was now Beck, Tori and Camille .

"How is he?" Beck asked quietly with a tone of concern; his eyes wide in a panic.

"Not lookin' too good B-Beck my boy," Jake answered for Katniss with a chuckle, "Don't know…how much longer I can…manage."

"Jake! Please hold on!" Tori cried with tears stinging her vision.

"Thanks Tor'…but I don't think I can," Jake sighed with his eyelids fluttering tiredly. Tori couldn't bear it any longer. She leapt forward and gave the boy a loving hug as she sobbed emotionally into his blood soaked shoulder.

"No…Don't go! No more dying! No more crying and no more pain! Please don't leave Jake!" Tori cried horribly with her voice slightly muffled. Katniss' heart sank as she witnessed the heartbreaking scene before her. Beck felt his eyes begin to water as Jake's pathetic form began to hug Tori back with tear falling from his eye.

"At least I got him…" he softly whispered into her ear, "We got him…together."

Tori nodded into his shoulder as she trembled from her intense crying. "Together…" Jake repeated with a blissful smile as he thought about his two deceased friends again.

_"J-jake! Jake! It's you!"_

_"Yo Andre. Sorry for the lame jokes, how're you holdin' up buddy?" Jake beamed._

Jake saw Andre smiling beyond the field with Hayley by his side as if they were angels about to take flight. "Andre…don't go without me…Just wait a little longer 'aight. Not long until…we all go together."

Katniss was extremely puzzled by the entire situation as tears filled her vision and Camille (quiet as can be) sat there on her knees with her ghost-like hands placed on her thighs with the same expression on her glowing face.

_**JAKE KNOWS! HE'S PLANNING TO BLOW THE SCHOOL UP TO SMITHEREENS!**_

_Andre laughed while watching Jake bow proudly as if he just finished a stage performance, but Hayley simply shook her head with a small smile on her face. Her dirty blonde hair shook madly on her head while she did this and she brought her pencil down to the paper._

_**THAT'S CRAZY! BUT…I'M IN! I DON'T CARE HOW HARD IT'S GONNA BE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU TELL ME IN ORDER TO MAKE IT WORK.**_

_She smiled widely while revealing her neat message to the two others. They both nodded in excitement before Jake sank to the lush grass to type on his laptop. He picked it up with a famous smirk and showed it to Hayley who was gleaming in the limited rays of light._

_**WELCOME ABOARD MS. STEELE**_

"Ms. Steele…" Jake laughs painfully as his two friends' ghosts start to smile peacefully as a bright light emits from both of them. "Time to go already? C'mon…Andre…don't leave a brother hangin',"

Andre's spirit only waved goodbye in response before holding onto Hayley's hand as if he was signaling to her that it was time to depart. Her glowing eyes of peace began twinkle as she looked over to Jake with her usual smile. She held Andre's soft hand as the light began to burn over them intensely like a heaven's ray. As the gleaming light devoured the two lost souls Hayley looked back over to Jake's exhausted form and mouth the words, 'Goodbye my friend'.

"No…I don't…Have much longer…please wait a little longer…we can go together," Jake began to whimper as fresh salty tears trickled down his bruised cheeks. Andre simply shook his head in opposition before speaking.

"You can't give up Jake…They need you," Andre said with his cheery and friendly tone as he motioned to Beck, Tori, Katniss and Camille. "Point Guard, just like Kendall remember? You the man Jake…"

Jake felt his lungs ache as he let out a soft chuckle. "Just think! You, Beck, Katniss, Kendall and Zander! The most epic team to ever walk the Earth!" Andre cheered which made the dreads on his head bounce hysterically.

"Yeah…You're amazing Jake and don't ever forget it. We'll always be with you okay?" Hayley mused with an innocent laugh as both of their spirits began to brighten from the white light of the afterlife.

"Always…be with…me?" Jake repeated with a series of whimpers as he felt sadness over sweep him. "No…I c-can't…Game over…n-no more playtime. I w-wish I…could, but…damn," Jake seethed as he felt the bullets burn like ember inside of him. "Sorry Beck…Sorry Tor'…Kat, Camille…I'm so s-sorry but…rain check?"

"Jake," Camille softly whispered as she placed her hand on his bloody shoulder. "Just let go…I know you want to…it's okay."

Jake looked up at her with a face smudged with blood, sweat and tears. He couldn't help but smile at her words before letting out more agonizing laughs. "I…I wish I…was nicer to you…fuckin' Orphan my ass…you're a pretty cool chick Camille…pretty hot too and I'm not talking about the beauty of a roast we got goin' over there."

"H-Hot?" Camille squeaked with an embarrassed look on her face as she placed her hands (tainted with Jake's blood) over her open mouth. "Thank y-y-you!" she squeaked even louder while trying to hide the redness burning through her cheeks. Everyone laughed at the scenario before hearing Jake cough once more; dark red blood spraying from his mouth in tiny droplets. Tori squirmed at the sight uncomfortably as she watched the thin drops maneuver down Jake's cheek bones.

"Felix? Is that b-bastard dead?" Jake groaned as he squirmed on Katniss' lap.

"Better be. After that blast…it'd be a miracle if he wasn't," Beck chuckled while brushing his shaggy hair from his sparkling eyes that were reflecting the fire's blaze. Jake gave Beck a small smirk; his lips moistened with blood as he gazed up at the star crazed skies. The exuberant amount of smoke leaking from the top of the fire caused the clouds to turn a hideous shade of gray.

Beck looked up to match where Jake was dazedly staring and spotted the beautiful sight of the smoky sky. Katniss looked over with an arched brow as she began to notice Tori's hideous knee; blood loosely flowing from the terrible wounds.

"Tori!" Katniss trilled; her eyes gazing at the gaping holes the bullets made in Tori's quivering kneecap. Tori only replied with a small 'hm?' before looking down at the sight with wide eyes.

"Oh, that? I…I don't need any special help…Jake's our top priority right now," Tori claimed with a shrug as if the wound was absolutely no big deal. Yeah right…

"God Tori…At least let me bandage it," Katniss sighed as she looked down to her pockets and began to pat herself down for any signs of belongings. Aha! Katniss chimed in her throbbing head as she felt something in her dress shirt pocket. It felt like a roll of tape…medical tape perhaps?

As she toyed with the button of the pocket there was an abnormal sound coming from rumbling fire. A sound that seemed like a crazed fit of laughter. Camille immediately jumped up onto her two feet in reflex with her eyes fixed on the origin of sound, but she couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Do you guys hear that?" Camille muttered lowly as she squinted her eyes in order to catch a glimpse of anything unusual. Everyone stopped and listened carefully as Katniss finished bringing out the convenient life-saving strips of tape.

"What?" Beck began as he heard the laughs get steadily louder and mix with the crackling giggles of the explosion's flames. It was hard to point out, but Camille was on point…the sound was nearing them. They were unsteady chuckles that seemed to be coming from a boy…an incredibly unstable boy to be exact.

"Katniss…Get the h-hell…away from here!" Jake spat with tear filled eyes as the sound grew louder. Katniss shot a look of horror right at Jake before holding him affectionately.

"No…" she choked as raw emotions began to surface. "I'm…I'm not leaving."

"Kat…you've got some shear pizzaz…I like th-that. But you gotta know when to put the arrogance on hold," Jake laughed as he stared right into her silver eyes that were doused with tears.

"Damn it…I'm not…Arrogant! I just don't…I don't want you to die okay!" Katniss bellowed in hysteria. Beck had already felt his insides twist as he tried to make a decision…but he was torn.

How could he leave Jake to die, but how could he stay and suffer the same exact fate?

Camille felt the suspense build as a blurred figure began to emerge from the smoky air that blanketed the glowing plains. Felix was the only possibly answer.

"We have to go," Camille stuttered as she heard the metallic clanking sound reverberate from the deadly Uzi in his tight grasp. "Now!"

"Katniss…the Girl on F-Fire…go…" Jake breathed slowly in pain. Katniss felt a tear leak from her glistening eye as she laid him down and turned in hesitation.

"Jake…I'll never forget you," Katniss whispered in-between her light sobs.

"Same here…Kat," she heard him smile through his set of words and with that she jetted off with Camille at her side. Beck stared absentmindedly at Jake's lazy form and began to place a hand on his shoulder as he smiled hopedfully at his friend.

"Always gonna be the smart-mouthed wise guy…right Jake?" Beck laughed sadly while trying to hide the tears forming a thin stream down both sides of his cheeks.

"Betcher ass," Jake smirked as he mustered all of his strength to place his tarnished hand over Beck's, "And I ain't talkin' about me."

"Jerk," Beck chuckled, "I'll miss you bud."

"Yeah…gonna miss you too…make sure…you keep yer' promise."

"Promise?"

"Between you and Mike…don't break it Beck. Keep her safe…for Mike's sake," Jake breathed quietly.

_"No…Mike…No!" I sob uncontrollably. "What about Tori?" I whisper but then I figure it out, "Protect her? You want me to keep her safe?" he nodded and gave a slight groan._

Jake moved his hand over to Beck's heaving chest and lifted the dog tag necklace Beck was wearing up in the gleaming light. 'BECK' was engraved solidly on the metal tag that hung proudly from the shining chain. Blood smeared on it was Jake began to run his thumb over it.

"Don't forget," Jake beamed… "When I see Mike…I'll tell him that I reminded you."

Beck hastily nodded with a sad smile on his face before getting up to leave in rush. "Jake…I'll never forget."

"Good…now get outta…h-here ya doof," Jake hoarsely cried causing Beck to hesitantly speed off in Katniss' path. "Now…to deal with the Richie Prick."

Jake held the blood stained gun he still had clutched against his shallow chest and tried with all of his might to lift himself up on his wrist. His vision was horribly tampered with as everything began to blur and move around as if the world was tilting to-and-fro. He raised it up to Felix's face as the rich boy became clearly unveiled from the smoky haze.

"I don't think so," Felix bluntly said after laughing darkly. He pointed the barrel of the machine gun right at Jake's chest which were expelling shallow breaths and the pulled the trigger.

Jake didn't even know what was going on…his ears were bleeding heavily at this point and the ringing shots were permanently deafening him. All he remembered were bullets ripping through his ruined body mercilessly; Blood spewing from his mouth as his eyes open wide in shock. He flew back like a weightless toy as the firing ceased and Jake's legs were twisted around like pieces of old wire.

Jake's eyes lazily stared forward as he slumped back against a pile of dirt made from the explosion and felt all of the warm blood flow from his body…anymore blood loss and he would be lighter than a feather.

"Ow…" Jake croaked; his voice weak and barely audible. "N-Not good…"

_"You're dad…he was right about you."_

The sound of his aunt's voice softly echoes within his mind as his vision becomes blurred like some sort of steamed window.

"Aunt…Julia?" Jake whispered in confusion. "What…gah! The hell are you doin'?"

The woman was dressed in tight fitted jeans, a fluttering navy blue blouse to highlight her figure and wore a pair of solid black sunglasses to obscure her flawless identity. The truth is…Jake's entire family was a part of an activist group that went against the government…Jake admired the idea ever since he was a little naïve kid.

_"He worried that you'd be like your grandfather…a pathetic weasel who kisses the asses of these government monkeys. That you'd never know what it felt like to live life…your life."_

"He…He said that?" Jake groaned with his face still blank as he watched a blurred Felix stagger towards him. "Shot…gotta make…da shot. Point guard…"

_"Point Guard, just like Kendall remember? You the man Jake…"_

"Damn straight!" Jake groaned as blood oozed from his wounds. "Better dan…Kendall."

_"Damn it Beck_

The entire scene flashed before Jake's tired eyes.

_They were in the heated gymnasium for basketball practice. The big and final game was fast approaching and the entire team was hastily getting in their best moves and tactics to ensure that they take home the glorious trophy and title._

_ Beck was suspended in the air with a grin on his bright face. The entire team was fixed on the popular boy's floating body with pure awe as he clutched the rubber ball tight in his grasp. Within seconds, Beck slammed the ball violently into the net and caused the entire gym to shake from the sound._

_ Mike was standing there underneath the net with his neck craned with a look of admiration as Beck descended brilliantly from the net. Andre, Kendall and James stood there with highly impressed looks once Beck planted his feet back on the polished gym floor. _

_ "That was insane," Jake chimed in with a thoroughly impressed smirk on his smug face as he rested his hands on the back of his shaved head. "But…you do know that that wasn't part of the play we came up with?"_

_ "Course I know that," Beck replied with a slight laugh as he straightened his tired back. The cheerleading squad was practicing in the back of the gym echoing chant-like cheers while doing tremendous flips and acrobatic moves that seemed almost too deadly to endeavor. _

_ "Then why are you doing it? Becky…we gotta when this game brosky," Jake sighed with his hands still clasped behind his head; the ignition necklace he proudly wore was resting peacefully on his rising chest. _

_ "I know we have to win this game…but we've been doing the same play forever. Don't you guys think it's time to switch things up a bit?" Beck gave the rest of the team a wink that only meant one thing…Beck Oliver had a plan. Whether it was good or bad…it all didn't matter._

_ "Something new?" Kendall began to repeat while scratching his head in a thinking state; his blonde hair ruffling from underneath his fingertips. "Beck…are you sure?"_

_ "We all know that I've been wantin' to shoot a basket at the game," Kevin chimed in with his fists pumped in determination. Everyone looked straight at the motivated boy and began to shake their heads simultaneously._

_ "Don't worry Kev'. With a new tactic, we can make sure that you lead the Garside Guardian Angels to victory," Beck clapped the dirty ball as he stared straight at Kevin's sweaty form._

_ "Well…then sign me up brother!" Kevin sang in excitement causing the rest of the team to roar in agreement. Zander had his arms crossed as he surveyed the situation and began to chuckle to himself. _

_ The limber cheerleaders couldn't help but listen into the conversation and began to jump up and down to add to the excitement with their arms raised causing everyone to burst with laughter. Tori was standing right next to Cat as they both waved their pom-poms around in swift motions while following Kacey's lead. Her brown eyes were stuck on Beck as she continued her routine and she couldn't help but smile. Her hair (pulled back in a tight curly ponytail) was swaying around her thin body as she moved with the other girls in perfect synchronization._

_ "Hm…I know Kendall is the captain of the team, but I still don't feel all too warm and cozy about this little idea," Jake said in low tone as he grinned in thought. "Whaddya think Mr. Knight?"_

_ "I like it!" Kendall smiled brightly at the idea, "I think it's about time the Guardian Angels did something different."_

_ Logan shouted from the bleachers with a shy voice, "Should we? I mean we can't just go on a whim like this." _

_ "Oh c'mon Logie! Live a little," James laughed as he gave a nice small smile to his smaller best bud; spinning a spare ball on his long finger._

_ "Yeah Logie," Jake mocked in a baby voice. _

_ "Shut up Jake," Logan pouted sinking back into his spot on the bleachers with his cheeks still tinged with red with embarrassment after being referred to by his 'kiddy' nickname._

_ "So it's settled! We try something new for the final game!" Mike burst out while draping his pale arm around his taller big bro' (Beck). Everyone on the team nodded in a quick second causing Beck's face to glow in joy._

_ "Awesome! I'll make sure we take home the big trophy for our school! I'll make sure we go out with a big bang for our senior year!"_

Jake smiled lightly as the flashback halted in his dizzy brain. "Beck…a-always tryin'…to give…the d-damn motivational speeches."

_"I know we have to win this game…but we've been doing the same play forever. Don't you guys think it's time to switch things up a bit?"_

"Switch things up…Win the game…hell yeah Beck…always comin' up with the big ideas," Jake groaned in horrible pain as he reminisced. "My dad…woulda liked…Beck. Everybody liked…Beck…'cept fer Simon…or Psycho-Bitch Lucy and her gang of skanks…but other than that…his record and 'like status' was g-golden."

Jake's bloody body was still uncomfortably slumped against the dusty heap of dirt as Felix began to approach In a menacing form. "Game Over…piece of filth! I hope you burn in hell!" Felix crowed with his eyes filled with a violent lust.

_"Point Guard, just like Kendall remember? You the man Jake…"_

Andre's voice was bouncing around Jake's head like a hyper rubber ball and Jake couldn't help but grin in defiance as he gazed up at Felix. "Yeah…point guard…never miss…gotta make the shot…for Andre…for Hayley…gotta make da shot!" Jake brought the nozzle of his gun back in a trembling state while chuckling like a dying cat. "Game shot mother-fucker!"

"What the!" Felix's eyes grew wide as Jake pointed the gun straight at the spoiled boy's face with zero hesitation. "You little piss-off!"

"Oh stuff it up your tight little ass!" Jake spat with his infamous smirk as he began to pull the trigger. A burst of red light popped from the gun's metal tip causing the air to rip from the sound. Felix stood there for a second almost dazed while pointing the submachine gun at the whiz kid's body.

_Did I get him? Holy shit!_ Did I make the shot! Jake cried in anticipation as he stared up at his lethal attacker. _The crowd's goin wild! The clock is at zero! Did he make the shot or not!?_

Everything went blank as the fire beside them continued to burn with intense passion. "Wait…what…what is," Jake's entire stomach was shredded like a pack of meat…Felix had fired the gun at the exact same moment Jake did. The only difference…Jake missed. "Missed…missed the big s-shot…" he hacked violently causing velvet liquid to flow from his mouth like heated waterfall. "Missed…heh…p-pretty shitty…guess I'm n-not…that great of…a-a point guard. D-Definitely n-not better than K-K-Kendall."

Jake's entire body sank to the grass until his entire back was flat against the fire-reflecting grass blades. A stream of tears began to leak from his trembling eyes as he tasted the disgusting flavor of copper in his mouth…he despised it.

"Shitty…point guard…Jake Collins…you are definitely n-not the man."

Felix stood over the dying boy with a satisfied grin before turning on his heel to leave. Jake, however, felt his life slipping away…second by second.

"Let…you down guys. Let everybody d-down…Let…E-Every…body…down…" Jake's snaillike breaths began to hitch until there was nothing left. He had stopped breathing…his lifeless eyes were reflecting the orange glow of the gorgeous fire and were staring straight up at the star-filled skies. His bloody arm was limp like a noodle at his side and his hand still held the smoking gun he fired only moments ago.

"_Yeah…You're amazing Jake and don't ever forget it. We'll always be with you okay?"_

…_Okay…_

**Boy # 13: Jake Collins (ELIMINATED)**

_**17 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 2:09 A.M. (Deserted Island: High School Classroom)**

"Sir!" a lieutenant blurted from his post at the computers after checking the 'who's alive and who's dead' reports.

"What," Mr. Eikner sighed after puffing his burning cigar. The smoke tainted the air which used to smell like dry erase markers and Windex…but now it smelt like death, blood and…cigar smoke.

The soldiers stay silent at their posts still trembling from the situation that occurred only a little under an hour ago. "That Felix Garcia boy…if he hadn't shown up…we would have been killed by that bomb sir!"

"Yes…Yes…Very unfortunate wasn't" Mr. Eikner shook his joyful head as held the cigar in-between his fingers like an old-fashioned grandpa. The soldiers only stared at him in disbelief…one even swallowed in a way where everyone in the room could hear it. "There has been an incident involving hacks before… In 1997…did those government blokes get an earful from the president when that happened."

"You mean-"

"Yep…there has been a time where there have been escapes, but this…this is not going to be one of those times!"

_**17 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Jake's dead...He was one of my faves and I couldn't help but feel sadness when writing his death :'( ...So what did you guys think? Leave your review and make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition!**


	33. Accidental Rescue?

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 2:32 A.M. (Deserted Island: Great Plains)**

Beck POV

Damn it! Were those gunshots? Jake…is he…Damn! How could I just leave him there to die! How can I just turn my back on him? Why is…everyone dying like this?

The grass crunches beneath my blood covered shoes as I continue to speed through the plains with nothing but regret filling my foggy mind. Nothing better than a splitting head ache while running for your life… Camille is right in front of me with Tori basically hanging from her side as she staggers to the nearest safety. Poor Tor', how many injuries does she have now? God, I can't even keep count.

The sky is littered with twinkling stars that give off a vibrant light…but who has time to stop and look? All I know is that Jake, Hayley and Andre are all dead thanks to fucking Felix! He killed three people that I shared seven years of my life with…just like that in cold-blood. Why? Why us? Why now? Why here? It all doesn't make sense! My head feels like it's going to explode from the mental pressure of this situation and I can't stop feeling guilty. But why should I feel guilty? Maybe because no else feels it…Felix didn't…I heard Lucy's playing for the winnings too. The hell are we going to do now that we only have two days left? Two days until these metal collars go Boom like a pipe bomb.

"Go!" I hear Katniss bark from behind me in a frantic voice. Of course I'm way ahead of her. I rush up to Camille in order to help her carry Tori. All they do is give me a smile of appreciation and trudge off after I've placed my trembling arm around Tori's slim waist carefully.

"How're you holding up Tor'?" I ask her as I huff out exasperated breaths. All this running is starting to kill me…

"Okay…Jake…is he…" Tori can't even finish her statement without tearing up as she thought about her smart-mouthed classmate who nearly saved her life only a day ago before the competition. Tori…it wasn't your fault. I know that it feels like it is, but just know that it truly isn't. I want to say that. But how can I…I feel like everything's my fault. I know deep inside that it's not but…God, why does everything keep falling apart?

Tori still keeps letting fresh blue tears fall from her tired eyes like drips from a faucet until I simply say, "Jake would've wanted us to get away. He wouldn't have wanted us dead Tori…He wants us to finish the job."

"How can…we do that," Tori questions with a soft voice as she sobs lightly; tears rolling down the sides of her moonlit face.

"We just never give up," I reply with a determined voice. I mean it! Never give up! These bastards aren't going to win I don't care how many guns or threats they make…I'll keep fighting till the very end. Tori must feel the same now that she has a hopeful smile on her tearstained face.

"Right. Never," Tori agrees with a motivated expression as we cointinue to trek through the shining grass field that seemed miles wide. How are we going to get out of here? Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide…damn! I glance around frantically as my heart begins to beat like the rhythm of an exotic drum. I see nothing but wide open plains in all directions except for the twenty-foot tall fire glazing the area behind us which still continues to the grass in a golden yellow light.

"Where do we go? Katniss?" Camille squeals in an upset from Tori's right side. I feel your craziness Camille.

Katniss hastily snaps her head back and forth while contemplating a decision, but she better hurry or we'll all end up like…I can't even say it. Suddenly, I see the silver-eyed huntress widen her eyes as if she got a perfect solution and I couldn't wait to hear it.

"There! To those trenches!" she stormed as her entire braid flailed behind her violently like a solid black whip. Yeah! There! I look over and see the steep depression in the grassy grounds. Perfect.

Just then I hear those pesky damn shots!

_Rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat_

Will this bastard ever give up? Got to hurry! I feel the dirt fly onto my face as bullets pound into the earth beneath my feet; barely missing my flesh as I bolt to the trenches.

Katniss, as usual, spins around swiftly with an angered look on her dirt covered face as she fires a few rounds from her deadly shotgun. "Crap! Will this little priss ever give up!" I hear her scream in annoyance as she continues to fire the burning shotgun shells in Felix's direction.

Couldn't agree more Kat! We finally reach the inner-earth fortress and I help Tori climb in gingerly in order to prevent any more painful encounters before helping Camille's terrified form into the steep, narrow trench. The moon outlines Katniss' body as she plunged straight in; still firing shots. The rich boy was continuing his violent shooting spree with occasional rants slipping from his lips which only infuriated Katniss more.

"Come and get me Hillbilly!" he barked referring to her origin in the Midwest. Camille, Tori and I watch eagerly as her eyes turn a quick copper color due to the rage that was aching in her soul. "How much….Goddamn Ammo did they give this Bastard!?" Katniss hollers with a few veins popping from her neck as she throws her shotgun to the dusty ground like a useless trinket. She reaches for a beautifully crafted arrow that was longingly waiting in the quiver on her strong back; just waiting to be sent right into Felix's chest.

"Katniss!" I begin screaming but I feel her voice tear through me like a hungry tiger.

"Shut up Beck! Don't you dare give me another 'Give Him A Chance' speech or I will send this arrow through you instead!"

"No! I was gonna ask if you need some assistance," I smirk at her while holding up a gun I was able to receive from one of the bags…I think it was Hayley's…

"Hmph! Fine! Hurry up!" She boomed as she gripped her wooden bow with her bloody fingers. Camille gives me a friendly wink before pulling her backpack off and zipping it open within seconds. At first I'm confused, but then I understand. Ammo!

"Camille? You…have," Tori starts with a shocked tone in her voice but all she is met with is a simple nod from the acting prodigy known as Camille Roberts.

"You can thank me later," she laughs after tossing me the crucial parts to my weapon. Camille…we were beyond wrong about you. I quickly fill my Mauser HSc ( A semi-automatic pistol) and carefully poke the nozzle out into the open. My eyes are training on Felix so that I can get a perfect shot and…FIRE!

"That's it Beck!" I hear Katniss laugh in amazement as I pop off a few bullets. The only issue is that the force of the gunfire is making my hands shake madly and my arms feel like jell-o after every shot I fire.

"Rat-A-Fucking-Tat!" I hear Felix screech like a banshee from a far as he continues to blast his weapon at us.

"Shit!" I hiss in an upset after clicking the trigger, but nothing comes out. Empty. "Camille!"

"I got you covered!" she replies loudly while snatching away my-or…Hayley's gun and starts refilling it with led bullets. I hear them fill the deadly weapon before realizing that Camille has already placed it back in my numb hands ready to be fired.

"Fire!" Katniss roars as she carefully aims the arrow for Felix's form.

"Katniss!" Tori shrieks from behind with her eyebrow furrowed in boldness. I can't believe how much this once dainty cheerleader has grown!

"What!" she growls, obviously focused.

"He's wearing a Kevlar vest! Aim for his head!"

"Got it!" Katniss gives a faint grin as she zooms in a Felix's wobbly skull that was swaying back and forth as he walked.

"Beck! I have a spare magazine that I got from True's duffle bag after…you know. Use it! It's much faster!" Tori firmly pipes up while giving me the bullets with a wide smile on her face. Camille gives her a surprised look that soon melts into a motivated smile that matches my own.

"Thanks Tor'! Way to go!" I laugh in shock as she begins to give me a nod of absolute spunk. I quickly load the gun while squinting over the moist soil of the hedge to spot Feliz pointing the smoking Uzi straight at us with his glasses crookedly fixed on his prim nose.

Time to take you down you loaded son of a bitch. "Camille!" I shout with a nod of recognition. I hear an out-of-character boom of voice respond immediately.

"What is it?"

"I need you to take him down!' I feel her eyes gaze at me almost dumb-founded as give her such a conflicting request. Katniss even glares at me a bit before speaking up.

"You want to give her a gun?" she hisses but I quickly cut her off.

"Yeah I do! Camille has to do it! She has the perfect aim!"

"N-No! I can't!" she stutters with disbelief as she spots the gun gun being passed to her.

"Camille!" Tori gasps after seeing her reaction, but feels nothing but sympathy for her. "Beck…you know she feels guilty…She can't just rebound and shoot someone after…what she did."

"I know but…maybe you're right," I feel a blast go through me. That blast is guilt. How can I be so insensitive? After what happened with Suzie and Moze…What she must be feeling now that she's responsible for two innocent girls' deaths…

_"No! Don't leave me…_

_"Come Back! Come Back to me…_

_"Together…Always…Together…_

To live with that for the rest of your life….

_"You know something M-Moze? I-It would…It would have been great i-i-if Beck had come…"_

It's all too much to deal with!

"Forget it!" I screech after coming out of my thoughts, "Camille! Katniss! Tori! Get ready to take down this rich bastard!"

"Forget it Beck!" I hear Katniss cry after she fires her aching bow, but misses Felix's head by an inch. "We're outgunned and this little prick knows it! All he has to do is keep us here and bam…we're added to the Elimination Roster!"

Shit…she's right…when isn't she right damn it…I can't run out there. You'd think I would have learned by now, but obviously that didn't happen. I look around to see Camille and Tori's faces; each one is painted with horror as they hear the deafening gunfire get louder. Is that even possible?

_"Always gonna be the smart-mouthed wise guy…right Jake?" I laugh sadly while trying to hide the tears forming a thin stream down both sides of my cheeks._

_"Betcher ass," Jake smirked as he mustered all of his strength to place his tarnished hand over mine, "And I ain't talkin' about me."_

_"Jerk," I chuckled, "I'll miss you bud."_

_"Yeah…gonna miss you too…make sure…you keep yer' promise."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Between you and Mike…don't break it Beck. Keep her safe…for Mike's sake," Jake breathed quietly._

"Promise. Mike…Jake. Prepare to be amazed!" I whisper lowly to myself so that only I can hear it. I am met with three puzzled looks before I begin to speak. "How fast do you think I can run a mile?"

"What?!" Katniss booms unintentionally, "Have you lost the remainder of whatever you call your brain? We're on the fucking verge of being blasted into hunks of meat by that fancy pants dick and you want to run out in the open for a cardiac work out!"

"Hm…probably six minutes. You guys agree?" I completely disregard the angered BR veteran's statement and narrow my eyes at the expanse land that lies just ahead. I probably could get outta here in about six minutes…give this guy a little mouse to chase to buy these guys time.

"Beck? What are you planning?" Camille raises an eyebrow as she watches my face glow as the idea blossoms within my head.

"Remember the grove? This morning where we first met up? You guys head over there. Katniss you protect Tori…Camille, you keep the fort held down! I'll meet you guys there later," I speedily lay out all of the components for my plan but I am met with intense stares. "Don't give me those looks. I'm the fastest guy in class…fastest on the team! Not 'Stevie Baskara' fast, but fast enough! I can keep this dude busy…"

"Beck…no! You can't! He'll kill you for sure!" Tori cries in concern while pinching the cuff of my dress sleeve desperately; tears reforming in her eyes. It kills me to see her like this. I'm sorry Tori…this is all I have…I have to protect you and this is the only way.

All I see from Katniss is a small shake of her head as she grits her teeth and a little smile plays upon her lips. "Idiot…" she sighs with a small chuckle. "Always trying to be the hero."

"Yep…guess I'm just another Superman in the making," I sigh with a arrogant shrug.

"Shut up…so conceited," Katniss rolls her dusky gray eyes. "Don't die."

"Don't plan on it," I give her an eager nod that is accompanied with a devious wink that only causes her to give me another roll of the eyes but this time…she smiles genuinely at me.

"Beck…Please be careful," Tori wraps her arms around me and I can't help but feel secure in her touch. The smell of her hair intoxicates me for just a few seconds and everything goes bright in hope; the stars twinkle like dashes of psychotic glitter as we pull apart.

"I will… Katniss, get her out of here! Camille…Go!"

Katniss does nothing more. She takes Tori as if she's an underweight doll and hoists her over her broad shoulder. Camille tags behind like a aiding shadow and within minutes they are almost a mile away. I resume my attack on Felix with whatever bullets I have left in my pistol; avoiding the vicious spray Felix is delivering to me at the same moment.

"Die!" I bellow fiercely as I pop away red hot bullets. I can't get him from here…I have to get out there. Only way to get a clear shot for his head. I place both of my filthy hands on the grass that is over the edge of the trench and hoist myself up with all of my remaining strength. After I get my knees carefully on the ground, I jump up and fire away; light bursting from the tips of our weapons like shooting stars.

"Wait!" I feel my entire heart sink in an instant after pressing the trigger and watching nothing come out. I've run out! "Shit!" I bark in hysteria as I toss my thoughts of killing this guy to the curb and focus on something else. Escape.

I bolt off to the left and spot a distant valley of tall oaks that seem to be a mile away. A nice little forest. I can do this…I can definitely make it. I hear Felix send off another series of shots and can see the white light from the Uzi illuminate the pitch black fields. The bullets graze my neck just barely, only resulting in a scratch that sends a thin line of blood down the crook slowly and down my chest; absorbing into my school shirt. "So close! Almost got me though! Damn! C'mon Beck Oliver! Just a little more!"

Going to make it! Once I'm in the trees…I'm in the clear. Trees will block him completely. I'll lose him after a few minutes in the woods and then I can jet straight over to the girls in the grove. Hell yeah! It's perfect! What?

I feel I a sharp pain go through my side as if a sword has been sliced through it. Blood sprays from my side like a fanning mist and I still feel a stupid smile on my face. Why do I always smile at the dumbest freaking moments? Damn!

I lose my footing and go flying face first into the ground with a strand of red liquid flying from my mouth. Tastes like coins…ugh God…this is sick. "Oh shit," I groan; still smiling like a moron as my face meets the soft patch of grass. I can't die! Not here and definitely not ever in the hands of these bastards! I lift myself back up while growling in pain. My muscles ache from the running and I can feel blood bursting from my side…I can't give up…I can't give up. Protect her Beck! Tori! Protect Tori!

"Oh! Got you! Elvis wannabe! Got you right where it hurt huh? You greasy cockroach! I'll finish you! Just like I did those other three!" I hear Felix shout behind me with a few laughs interjected into the threat. Never! You'll never kill me!

I hear the bullets tear past me like raging bees trying to envelope me, but I won't have it. That is until I trip once again…Carlos…you're not the only klutz. I tumble down a steep hill that is covered with bushes and small trees. My body is like a barrel as I roll endlessly down it and I feel my head bang against the ground harshly which only worsens my headache.

"Gah!" I scream while grabbing my head as the swelling pain overtakes me. At last, I reach the bottom…hollow breaths escaping me as I lift myself back up for, hopefully, the last time. However, Felix is just as ruthless as I am.

"Might as well give up Elvis Piss-ley! I've got you this time!" He runs almost hazardously down the hill; occasionally stumbling briefly as he pushed past limber trees and meddling bushes.

"I can't believe it…Can't he just give it a damn rest?" I breathe as my eyes go wide in terror. The blood is dripping endlessly from my waist and I can't help but feel it trickle down the inside of my pant leg. Gross…can't take any more of this blood. "Why Felix…I thought you'd be above all of this crap! Rich boy with Daddy's credit score…Bull shit. What? Did riding in a yacht every afternoon become boring? Did having dinner with various opera singers in exclusive NY restaurants lose its appeal?"

Felix's eyes widen as he fixes his gaze upon me. His glasses resemble those you would see in a low rate thrift shop…I would know. Broken and chipped just like his mind.

"Waste…Felix, you're a total waste! You get it? If you win…you basically lose everything…your money, your title in the social status of town. All of it gone."

"Shut up! I will not lose it all! My parents will make sure of it!" Felix wails with insanity as he raises the gun up to level the barrel with my head even though I am ten feet away. To top it all off, a cliff leading to the deadly seas is right behind me meaning no escape. Crap…why does it always come to this?

Just then…I see it…a pole fly down like a spear and it stabbed the rough ground perfectly causing it to stick straight up in the air. Z-Zander!

It is him! A guy with curly brown hair swoops through the treetops like a skilled chimp with determination and his body descends to the ground as he lets go of the trembling branch causing gold leaves to fall from it in a mess.

"What in the hell!" Felix spits in a snarky manner as Zander reaches for his the pole in just a matter of seconds.

"Zander!" I cry in absolute bliss. He gives me a wink along with a shake of the head which can only mean one thing…What have you gotten yourself into?

"Stand back Beck!" he howls with a calm grin as he races towards Felix's flabbergasted form and smacks the boy's wrist full force with the wooden broom pole. We all watch in awe as the Uzi flies from Felix's sweaty hand like a cherished object and, as if there were no other audible noise, it clanks as it falls to the ground.

"Zander…" is all I say with the quietest voice and that is still heard over the powering winds. Zander does nothing more…he turns on his heel like a reflex and rams into me; wrapping his arms around my back like a sack of flour, and hoists me over his slender shoulder. His hair looks like a small chocolate mop upon his head now that I get a better look at it, but what is he doing?

"Hold on Beck!" is the only thing I hear come from him…then I feel weightless. Gravity is defied as we jump off the ledge of the lethal cliff. Pebbles and bits of dirt were the only thing that followed suit as the two of us plummeted into the dark vast ocean waters.

"Oh My GOD!" I scream in a howling fit of laughter as the wind rushes past me in a mix of moist ocean spray and we descend closer to the treading waves. The water consumes us like a monstrous beast and starts to move us to and fro like useless garbage. I feel my breaths slow as I realize I can't swim! My arms are numb from all the blood loss and my head is throbbing so badly that I might pass out.

Just as everything begins to blacken like the depths of the sea, I see the most horrific thing. Two bodies intertwined together like pieces of metal wire. Like they were hugging. One of them has blonde hair that is floating around the both of them like levitating wisps of sunshine. They both seemed to be smiling…wait! Oh no…

Sam…Freddie! Their bodies seemed stiff and their eyes were shut tight as can be.

My vision blurs and before going out…their underwater faces are deeply embedded in my mind.

_**17 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 3:00 A.M. (Deserted Island: North Eastern Seas)**

**Zander's POV**

I was lucky…all I can say. Lucky that, not only Beck but, that I got out alive. The sea swallows me with every wave that sweeps by, but I have to get him to shore. Why is he always getting into trouble…Beck…you are something else.

I smile to myself as I finally swim to the dry shores. The brisk sand felt like ice against my skin as I toppled over onto it with Beck in my drenched arms. Pants are the only thing escaping me now as the winds continue to pick up just like they did last night which only made things worse.

"Beck…you can't sleep…not here…not now," I pant while giving soft chuckles, but all I get is an unconscious load of Beck sprawled out on the chilled sand. "Beck? C'mon!" Now I'm worried. Why won't he come to? No…he can't be dead can he? No. I won't believe that!

"Beck! Damn it! Wake up!" I start to shout which causes my voice to resonate throughout the cold air that is dancing across the shores in the winds. Still nothing. What now? Dear Lord…please help me.

Stevie…if only you were still here to help me.

Without even realizing it, I look down and see that there are five pairs of feet before me. Oh great…just what I need. One of them is a pair of green vans…another is a pair of bright red high-tops…navy blue sneakers…petite feet covered with little red flats and a nice pair of bright purple converse (Ankle High). What do I do…Guess we have to wait and see.

"Who are you?" a voice asks in a demanding tone which causes my body to tremble a bit, or maybe it's from the cold.

"Please…I don't want any trouble," I reply as calmly as possible before looking up. However, I do not expect to see a dirty blonde boy towering over me holding a gun to my face. Kendall? He has a stern expression on his face to show that he means business, but it quickly dissipates after he sees who I am and he is back to being the all-around nice guy.

"Zander?" he whispers in confusion; his emerald green eyes were reflecting the gleaming moonlight.

"Um…hi," is all I reply with as crystalline salt water streams down my pale forearms and into the sand causing it to stiffen. Kendall immediately gives me his award-winning smile before flagging the other four down. Carly's deep brown eyes sparkled with joy after seeing me and she quickly ran to help me onto my feet with a sweet smile on her angelic face. With them was James the basketball hero, Logan the doctor to be and Cat the lovable redhead…what an alliance!

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Another Chapter! What did you think? What will happen now that Kendall and the gang has met up with Zander & Beck? What will become of Katniss, Tori and Camille? What about the rest of the competitors? **

**Find out in the next chapter of the 61 Annual Battle Royale Competition!**


	34. Hope is All We Have Left

**Another Chapter my friends!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 3:14 A.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

"Wonder where they all ran off to?" Carlos whispered with a scared tone as he looked around the, pitch-black quiet kitchen of their Lighthouse or…'Fort'. Carlos really liked this idea…he loved it actually. It was like the super heroic power rangers…Carlos was the blue one though; the blue one has always been his favorite.

_Kenny is the red one…because he's the leader! Carly is the yellow one…Cat is the pink one…Jamie is the black one…and Logie is the green one!_ Carlos cheered in his groggy head as he began to smile at the thought of being a super powered alliance. The sound of the arctic winds were howling against the sealed glass windows in agony and it made Carlos' smile fade almost instantly.

Ever since he woke up in that classroom with a horribly cold metal collar locked around his sweaty neck he had only felt one emotion…utter fear. He usually would be bright and smiley every minute of every day, but he just couldn't bring himself to smile anymore. This was just the one rare occasion where he actually would and not feel like vomiting at the flashbacks he would get constantly of Mike's gunned down face, Amanda's knifed head, and Kevin's butchered body. The moment he stepped outside the school building with fresh tears in his puppy-like eyes; scared to absolute death.

He remembers seeing Jo's body sprawled out on the concrete with her face barely being visible. Her blonde hair softly blowing around her head as the calm winds breezed by. A long metal like arrow sprouting from the back of her head with blood oozing from wound…thick red. Luckily he was able to escape without being seen by Beck, Tori or Gibby as they continued to have their frantic conversation over alliances and video games.

_"You where planning something huh!" Gibby shouted. Tori crawled over and slowly got back on her feet still shaken, leaning on me for support. "It's like a videogame right? Like__Modern Warfare__ or __Left 4 Dead__? It's all about 'Kill or be Killed' it's all about survival. The only difference is that you only have one life…no retries, no 1Ups! It's all over after that one life is used!" Gibby shouted while shaking his crossbow around._

_"Yeah you're right Gibby it is like a videogame. You can team up and have allies…partners that will help you out…friends that'll stand by you," Tori piped up._

_"Exactly Gibby! You can trust your friends. Zander, uh Kendall, Andre, Drake, Josh! Me and Tori. We're there for you," Beck said with a smile. Gibby lowers his crossbow and begins to repeat what we said._

He never thought that Beck would try and trick Gibby…Then he remembered, Tori! What happened to her? Did he kill her like he killed Kevin? These questions swirled around Carlos' brain mercilessly and he continued to picture blood…the smell, the feeling, the bodies.

_Blood…so much of it…Blood everywhere…_ Carlos began to shiver as he pondered the deaths of his classmates. The soft blue blanket that Logan had given him was wrapped tightly around his body to the point where it might rip in two.

_ Demon…Boy…Beck is an evil Demon…Killed Kevin…I saw it…He killed him. _Carlos felt tears burn his red eyes as he pictured the shaggy haired boy pulling the sticky scarlet red axe straight out of Kevin's cracked skull.

_Squelch…_

That noise is what made Carlos feel sick to his churning stomach. The sound of the curved blade leaving the goofy dark-skinned boy's torn flesh. His eye leaking out some disgusting fluid…and Carlos just couldn't forget any of it. It was burned into his mind like a torch and it even scorched the inside of his head causing it to throb in pain. His mind felt like a train was running through it recklessly and he heard his classmates' voices reverberate within it.

"Go away," Carlos began to cup his ears as the faint voices continued to angrily whisper all around him causing him to let out distressed sobs.

_"Carlos…Did you like me?"_ he heard Suzie's small voice hoarsely whisper in his pained head. _"I loved you…with all of my heart. I thought you would help me…you left me there to die."_

"Suzie, I did like you…but I was scared! I was nervous around you whenever we had Photo club together…your smile would always make me feel funny, like there were butterflies in my stomach, and when I heard crying…I wanted to help you, I'm sorry! I was just scared Suzie!" Carlos sobbed horribly as he saw Suzie's face disappear from his unstable mind.

_"What about me Carlos my man? Beck killed me like a pig comin' to the slaughter!"_ Kevin's angered voice hissed like a snake next to the caramel skinned boy's tiny ear. _"You're just going to let him walk around unpunished?"_

"No! He-He's a demon boy! Never innocent…he won't get away with what he did to you Kevin…I don't want to believe it…but Beck is a bad person," Carlos narrowed his giant brown eyes till they were slits fixed on the chipped wall in front of him.

_Demon boy must die…Demon boy cannot live…_

"In here," Carlos immediately jumped like a frightened alley cat after hearing the metal front door clang madly as it opened with a group of people barreling inside. The miserable Latino couldn't make them out exactly but he recognized their voices perfectly.

"Where should we put him?" he heard James grunt as if he was carry something agonizingly heavy. The darkness was overbearing the fresh smelling room, but Cat was able to scurry into the kitchen cupboards and scavenge some matches they found from earlier. In just a few seconds there were sweet scented candles lit in all corners of the 1st floor; casting a dim glow that revealed almost everyone's distressed faces. Carlos saw Carly leading a group of four boys (Kendall, Zander, Logan and James) with nothing but concern on her pale little face.

"We should place him in the bedroom just on the second floor. C'mon, just have to try and get up the staircase," Carly pointed out with a hint of fear in her voice as she watched them carry the bloody body through the front door.

_ Him?_ Thought Carlos obviously confused. _Who's…him?_

"Easy now boys," Kendall chuckled in-between his heaving gasps for air. "Logan…I don't want you getting too worked up. Remember your-"

"My anxiety…yeah, yeah," Logan grumbled as he withdrew from the crew of boys carrying an injured Beck over to the stair case with Cat Valentine trailing a few feet behind them; her magnificent red hair flowing behind her delicate form.

"Why don't you stay down here and keep 'Litos company?" James suggested while giving a charming wink causing Logan to give him nothing but a scowl of irritation.

"Alright…But you guys don't have to keep doing this. I can help too you know!" Logan muttered with his arms tightly folded over his puffed chest in a stubborn manner. Carly continued to lead the way while occasionally asking a series of delirious questions that only made the situation a lot more dramatic. Frankly, she sounded like an overbearing mother instead of a seventeen year-old teenage girl…

"Is he bleeding?" or "Oh God! Hurry up and get him upstairs you lazy bums! Move it! Move it!" was the only thing she kept frantically squealing.

Zander's mop of curls were sticking to his dripping forehead as he heaved Beck's legs in his arms. Cat kept covering her mouth in fear as her cinnamon colored eyes scanned Beck's condition.

"This is horrible!"she gasped from behind as Beck continued to sprinkle droplets of red liquid onto the hardwood floor of the lighthouse along with streams of sea water. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Of course Cat…just have to let him…rest," Zander seethed with a faint smile as he continued to lug the injured boy up to the bedroom along with Kendall and James who were sharing in the amount of exasperating breaths.

"Kay Kay," she sighed while following them up the rusty metal steps that were leading up to the various floors above. The sound of forceful breaths along with Carly obsessing over Beck's condition was the only thing that could be heard until the hushed sound of a door slamming upstairs filled the quiet air.

Carlos and Logan were both alone now. Logan sat there on the couch twiddling his pale thumbs as he looked all over the dim lit kitchen. The candle's scents filled the cool air causing the faux hawk genius to take in a deep sniff.

"Mmm…Vanilla. Doesn't that smell good Carlos?" Logan asked with a friendly smile as he scooted over to his terrified friend.

"I guess…" is all he replied before tightening the sheets around his shaking form.

"Carlos. I know you're scared…I am too actually."

"You are?" Carlos asked in amazement. Logan always looked so serious and put together…

"Yeah," Logan bashfully grinned while running his fingers through his locks of brown hair. "But I'm not going to lose sight of what's important."

"What's that?" Carlos asked softly like a young child as he continued to cuddle with the comforting blanket.

"Getting out of here obviously. With all of you guys…You guys are my brothers and there is nothing that can change that," Logan gave a sincere smile that actually lifted the shorter boy's spirits a little.

"Okay…I want to get out here too Logan…With you, and James and Kendall. Carly, Cat and Zander too!"

"That's the spirit 'Litos! Now c'mon…let's go see how Beck is doing."

"Beck?" Carlos shrieked unintentionally causing Logan to give him a funny look of confusion.

"Yeah…Zander washed up on shore with him. By the looks of it, he barely has enough blood to keep his internal organs functioning," Logan contemplated with his eyebrow arched as he entered a medical state of mind.

"You mean…he might die?" Carlos asked quietly with a barely visible grin. _Demon boy…he'll die! Even the spawn of Satan can't escape such a fate! Mi madre says so herself!_

"Hopefully no. If we can properly care for him…then he might have a chance," Logan gave a dignified smirk before lifting himself off of the couch, leaving an imprint on the cream colored cushion. "Here…let's go."

Carlos stared wide eyed as the kind brunette offered him a hand and couldn't force himself to take it willingly. "I…I wanna stay here," Carlos whispers timidly as he sank deeper into the dimly lit couch as the candles surrounding them continued to give off a calm glow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…you guys go ahead. I'll be waiting here for you."

"Carlos? Are you still fixated on the whole 'Beck and Kevin' thing?" Logan crossed his arms like some sort of concerned father that gave his little Hispanic friend a bit of comfort.

"N-No! I'm over all of that Logan…promise okay?" Carlos answered in a stutter like manner. All Logan did was stare at him for a few seconds with his eyes narrowed in suspicion before shaking his head with a small sigh coming past his lips.

"Okay," he sighed hesitantly before turning around slowly to head up the rusty spiral staircase. "Carlos…we all care about you okay?"

"I know! I know! I'm not a baby," Carlos gave an authentic set of giggles from the couch that gave Logan a reason to smile. With that he went up the stairs and opened the bedroom door which caused a loud chorus of voices to spill from the inside of it.

As it closed, Carlos sat there with a small smile on his face…but couldn't stop thinking about the Demon Boy…Beck Oliver. Kevin's 'so-called' killer.

_ Please God…use your power to vanquish him!_

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 3:46 A.M. (Deserted Island: Grove)**

"Not too shabby," a stern voice belonging to Katniss sighed as she tossed one of her assorted knives to the side. It landed into the moist grass with a thud as she admired her newly enhanced bow…absolutely beautiful. Her fingers moved gracefully as she tied the thin strand of nylon string she received from the farmhouse around each ends of the bow. "What do you girls think?" the fearless leader asked with a hint of amusement in her voice as she held the bow up in admiration. She slipped in an arrow straight into the heart of it and shot it off within a second causing it to pin into the center of a sturdy evergreen tree.

_Thank God for woodshop… _

Tori crouched over her knees; shaking wildly from the cold that was whipping through nature's elements. Katniss had stitched her wound up once again and had given her a few painkillers that she gathered from the farmhouse last night.

Camille had her ghostly white legs crossed as she gave Tori an encouraging grin. "I bet you he's okay."

"What if he isn't? What if his body is sprawled out somewhere like the twenty-five others?" Tori began to choke in sadness as Beck's dead form filled her clouded mind.

"That's not something we should dwell on," Katniss sighed while bringing the bow back down to lay it against an ancient tree stump. "We should get some shut eye…or at least a nap for a few hours before we have to chipper up and hear those stupid announcements."

"I agree. Tori you're exhausted…you should get some shut eye," Camille suggested as her eyes reflected a bright shine from the moon above. Her curly brown hair continued to trail down her back as she spoke.

"Sleep? I can't sleep! Camille…it's been almost an hour since…Oh God. It shouldn't be taking him so long!" Tori began to chew on her pink bottom lip as she stared at the brightly lit up time on her Blue pearphone's lucid screen. _3:50 A.M. _it read…

"The only way we know for sure is if we hear his name screeching from those speakers at 6:00," Katniss nonchalantly sighed before leaning against the stump shared with her bow. She popped a piece of gum into her mouth before closing her silver eyes; prepping herself for a nice little nap before she had to wake up to another nightmare.

"What! Katniss how can you say that? He…He can't be… Katniss please!" Tori cried quietly into her palms which only made her look even more pathetic in Ms. Everdeen's eyes.

"You're seriously not good when it comes to feelings are you," Camille sighed while draping her arm over Tori's sobbing body in a consoling manner.

Katniss didn't even give a nod or a shake of the head. All she did was stare at the both of them with an arched brow that could have meant anything.

"Katniss…don't you feel anything? He can't be dead! He just can't be," Tori continued to weep.

_"Yep…guess I'm just another Superman in the making." _

_ "Shut up…so conceited."… "Don't die."_

_ "Don't plan on it." _

_ "Beck…Please be careful."_

_ "I will… Katniss, get her out of here! Camille…Go!" _

"What is it with you girls and jumping to conclusions?" Katniss' ebony black hair is unraveled from her usual braid. It sat upon her shoulders perfectly as she leaned her head back against the smooth bark of the over towering tree. "He's fine…I just have a feeling…He's fine trust me. My sixth sense is never wrong."

"Sixth sense?" Camille and Tori both ask in unison with the faces covered with curiosity. "What are you going on about?"

"Ugh! Do you guys believe in it? Yes or no? Take a pick?"

"Kind of."…"Maybe a little." Both of the girls answered in shy voices as Katniss sighed in annoyance.

"Good…because I definitely do. I'm a nurse's daughter for crying out loud. Every day she would bring in patients from all over and sometimes my little sister, Prim, would help out. However, no matter what the prognosis was…I always knew which ones were going to make it through. Even if they were diagnosed with a terminal illness…I just knew," Katniss began to peacefully stare up at the swaying tree branches as she told her beliefs to her two…friends. "I'm never wrong you two! Beck's alive…end of story! Just like I knew a family friend named 'Greasy Sae' would recover from her sickness that only left her with an inch of life."

"Greasy Sae?" Camille scoffed, "What kind of name is that?"

"You'll be amazed at the kinds of names the people in my town had," Katniss began to roar with laughter as she thought about each of their faces. Now that she thought about it, Greasy has been sending her all sorts of letters and gifts since she moved. Even a few of her infamous kettle soups much to her dismay.

"I like her," Tori giggled; beginning to come out of her little rump, "She sounds like a sweet lady."

"She definitely was…but I'm not lying! Beck will come back to us okay?"

Tori began to purse her lips as if she was thinking with all her might. "Are you really sure Katniss?" Tori gave a hopeful sigh that was tinged with doubt, but all Katniss could do was look directly into her deepened eyes and nod confidently.

"Yes…count on it you two."

"We will," Tori giggled before staring down at her stitched up knee cap. The bright red flesh swelled around it giving her the absolute creeps. "I hope this is the last time…I get an injury like this."

"Yeah, It's all the running around you've been doing Vega. Rest…" Katniss whispered soothingly as she yanked a thin wool blanket from her bag.

"But-"

"AH AH! No ifs, ands or BUTS! Now shimmy on into this blanket and if Beck does show up- which he will! I'll make sure he gives his little princess a 'true loves' kiss to wake her up."

"What! K-Katniss!" Tori babbled with an embarrassed blush on her thin, caramel face. The teasing girl merely smiled in amusement before laying the blanket onto the soft grass patches underneath her. Slowly, Tori crawled into the man-made bed with a humiliated grin before burying her face into the blanket. Camille gave a shy smile as well when Katniss trotted over to her and laid her bed out.

"Ms. Roberts. Your nest awaits."

"Thank you very much," Camille laughed before resting her curl-infested head on the cool blanket; making her heated skin instantly flood with pleasurable relief.

"Sure…you two girls get plenty of rest. Still got two days…Still have a little bit of hope left."

With that, the two teenaged girls began to close their eyes and drift away without a care in the world. However, Katniss had different plans in mind. _Sleep? Like I need that…Now, where is that laptop?_ Katniss scoffed within her head as she began to scavenge her bags. Her hands were yanking objects of all sorts from water bottles to bags of deer meat she ruthlessly hunted yesterday morning. Her sterling gray eyes were scanning the whole interior of her duffle bag for a few more seconds before she finally cracked a satisfied smile.

"Aha…here we are," she whispered before bringing out some sort of electronic device. A laptop. A laptop decorated with various stickers including a few symbols that officially stand for rebellion against the government, a bright blood red eagle surrounded by black stars is one of them. On the very bottom corner, a name was plastered onto it in shining glory.

JAKE 'THE MAN' COLLINS!

"Of course," Katniss sadly laughed as she held Jake's infamous laptop in her strong hands. The same laptop used for hacks against the grading system, changing the gnarly days known as 'Tulip Tuesday' to 'Tatertot Tuesday', even creating flawless blogs that held secrets of all kinds to expose the dark presidential system. This was his life…and Katniss was determined to finish the job on his behalf. "Alright…let's get to work."

Katniss was actually able to heist it from Jake's heavy bag in the heap back when they were hastening an escape from Felix…

She knew that Eikner and the other officials were listening to her so intently that they were practically hanging off of her every word. She had to be careful. She slowly opened the laptop in suspense only hoping that the sound of it clicking open wasn't heard in any way. The soft glow from the screen instantly illuminated the grove patch causing her to squint her eyes to get a clear look at the screen. As her blurred vision began to adjust to the bright glowing light, her fingers moved over the asphalt colored keys hesitantly as she thought about what to do.

_Hm…Hacking? Katniss…what the hell do you know about hacks? I can't even operate a laptop back home! Sure, we hardly use them where I'm from but…_

Katniss thought fiercely as the screen continued to glimmer; emitting a pale white light. On the desktop she saw that his background picture was him and his bearded father; smiling brilliantly into the camera. Jake was about thirteen when it was taken, only a few weeks before his father was executed by government officials.

She started to smile lovingly at the picture of her new and perished friend. Pictures of him smiling and cracking jokes went through her mind causing her to purse her lips as raw emotions began to take their toll.

_"Kat…thought you left me," Jake grinned as he looked up at her. Katniss responded with a smile before giving him a soft shake._

_"Are you insane! I would never leave my teammate behind."_

_"Teammate? Pretty rad…So…that bow…it was you?" Jake asked with a soft whisper as his voice began to become hoarse from all the yelling. Katniss simply nodded her head with a smirk as the strands of hair poking out of her braid swayed in the wind along with the foggy smoke._

_"You bet…I had to do something. Couldn't just leave you here to die could we?" she stated her brow arched in question._

_"Guess not. T-Thanks…Kat," he graciously thanked her with a smile as he watched the heroic girl's entire body become outlined in an enticing orange glow from the fire. "Katniss Everdeen…the girl on fire."_

_"What?" Katniss laughed in confusion._

_"You…you're on fire Kat. K-Keep it up," Jake hoarsely chuckled. _

"Girl on Fire, huh?" Katniss laughed before wiping her teary eyes with the tainted cuff of her dress shirt sleeve. She tried to think of the basics of how to get into the hard drive of a computer…she knew that it was where Jake had all the darkest secrets. She instantly thought about her prior technology professor…Mr. Beetee…

Ashen skin that resembled specks of smoke, glasses that were always too big for his face and a thirst for knowledge that would leave anyone he had a conversation with longing to know more. She loved him dearly and he was one of her favorite teachers…

She tried to recall one of his lessons, but it's been over a year and she would usually doze off or think about her plans in the woods with her dearest friend, Gale, that afternoon until that class ended. However, she regretted it more than ever now. Her brain was exerting every bit of knowledge she ever retained for that class and began typing none the less.

_Gotta get somewhere right?_ She thought with a smirk as she began to fulfill Jake's final wishes.

**17 Students Remaining **

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 4:28 A.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

Logan had been at it for over an hour. His careful hands were moving over one another with perfect synchronization as he stitched Beck's gruesome wounds up precisely. Even better than what Katniss could usually achieve. His usually shy brown eyes were now intently glaring all over his 'patient's' tattered body as he chewed his lip out of crazed nervousness.

"That's incredible," Zander gasped in awe as he watched Logan's every move. Carly sat next to Cat on the spare white bed and both of them had looks of insane curiosity as well.

"Oh! Thanks.," Logan replied with a small smile as he resumed his work. A first aid kit was right on Logan's left side with its assortments messily arranged. A roll of bright white bandages were strewn in a heaping pile, A bottle of rubbing alcohol was sending toxic fumes into the chilled air as its cap was screwed completely off and drugs of all colors were organized in specific bottles with labels plastered onto them. "To be honest….this is great practice!" he beamed excitedly as he continued to stitch his friend up swiftly.

"Keep it up Logan. Our awesome medical genius!" Kendall praised with a bright smile. "Now Zander? Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" Zander asked as he shook his head vigorously to stop the genius' brilliant threading skills from entrancing him.

"About Lucy? Harcore Stone?" Kendall emphasized the terrifying girl's street name causing everyone in the room to shudder in revulsion. Cat even hid behind Carly's limber back with a look of fright on her baby like face.

"Oh…yes. Lucy is definitely playing to win," Zander sighed making everyone widen their eyes at the horrific thought.

"Crap…Lucy's crazy! And you've actually confronted her?" James gasped with his sandy brown hair swooping over his pretty eyes. Zander simply nodded in disappointment before rubbing his pale, clammy forearm. He was still soaking wet from the salty oceans, but James was able to hastily drape a fuzzy warm towel over him to help dry him off.

"I have. I even fought her a little…However, her eyes…they were just black. Solid Black. It was like she had no soul at all."

_"I wanted him to stop but no matter how much it hurt he said it felt too good to stop. Soon he started inviting his friends over while my mom was at work and began to do even more things to me…I guess little girl bodies turn them on," Lucy snickered darkly as she turned around so that her rear was facing Zander. "See? They all wanted a piece of Lucy Stone, hm. They all wanted me to make them feel good like my daddy."_

No matter how many times he let that scene wash through his head, he still couldn't stop cringing with a slight shiver. _What has she been through? Is that why she's so messed up? Lucy…what happened to you?_ Zander pondered these questions with a disturbed expression still fresh on his moist face as he rewound the entire story Lucy had told him.

"My God," Carly whispered as if she had witnessed something beyond brutal. "We definitely should watch out for her. Right?"

"Agreed! She's a meanie," Cat whined with her eyebrows furrowed like a pouty little girl making everyone in the bedroom laugh in a light manner. Laughing was the one thing they could to take their minds somewhere away from this nightmare…

"Oh and Zander? I'm sorry about Stevie," Logan piped up with a sincere look on his face as everyone else gave him the same amount of sympathy. Zander stared at the ground as he thought his dearest friend; tears flooding his two exhausted and pink eyes. The tears perfectly blended in with the thin sheet of water he already had on his face.

"Thank you Logan…Thanks to all of you," Zander softly spoke with a smile of appreciation. "Well…I should get going."

"Okay," Kendall said in a disappointed tone as he rose from the folding chair he set up next to Beck's bed. "Be careful out there, you hear me man?"

"I hear you," Zander laughed as he gave his close friend a hug. "You all stay hidden…I'll come back whenever I can."

"Got it," the good natured blonde boy beamed with a wink.

"Oh! I almost forgot…When Beck wakes up, make sure to give him this," Zander's hands held what seemed to be a gleaming throwing knife…Molly's throwing knife. Earlier this afternoon, Zander came across both Molly and Kirby; almost throwing up on the spot.

Her head looked blown apart almost with one of her eye sockets barren as blood thickened around the crevices in her destroyed skin and bones. Kirby looked even worse…as if that was possible. His head had some sort of chunky, meaty fluid leaking from the side of it.

Both dead…little did he know that Ms. Stone was the one who committed these two lovely murders before moving off to gun down Stevie. Trying not to purge the water he had guzzled down only moments before, he quickly took Molly's knives; wrapped in solid black cloth that felt like velvet in his fingers, and took off like a cheetah on the hunt.

When handing the covered set of weapons over to Kendall, Zander gives him a simple nod of affirmation. However, Kendall merely looks at him in confusion before setting them down on the blank white bedside table next to a purely white lamp that wasn't working…surprise, surprise.

"I know it might be a weird gift, and I have no idea how much it'll help him out…but tell him that I will find him again. I promised him…I promised all of them," Zander firmly told them as he stood strong and proud; the pale pink light of dawn seeping through the baby blue curtains that shielded the window panes overhead and hitting Zander's exuberant face.

"Will do," Kendall gave him a strong grin as he nodded in understanding. As Logan began to inject various drugs that seemed all identical into Beck's bloodstream using sterile IV needles, Zander grasped his broomstick handle before waving his free hand to everyone. The stable alliance of close friends all waved back with sincere smiles before watching him step past the bedroom door's threshold and disappear down the spiral steps into the calm candle light.

"Will Zander be okay?" Cat asked with her head rested on Carly's slender shoulder; her velvet red hair sweeping over her own as she did so. Kendall nodded with hope in his green eyes which answered everyone's questions immediately. Hope…it's all they have and it's everything they need. They have to cling to it no matter how slim their chances are. Kendall, especially, had to keep this dying fire of faith alive as long as he could even though being the leader isn't always easy.

Beck was lying on his blank white bed with his entire body freshly bandaged and shirtless; revealing slivers of toned skin. The thin covers for the bed were pulled up to his heaving chest and the entire crew stayed for a few minutes after Logan finished giving him his last few doses of pain killers.

"Look! I guess those drugs were able to open his blood vessels a bit and get his heart moving again…He's breathing too, so far so good," Logan sighed with exhaustion after wiping his pale forehead free of beads of sweat.

_Thank God…_Kendall thought with a smile as he watched Beck's chest begin to rise and fall in perfect rhythm. The sleeping boy's damp hair was laid carelessly about the fluffed pillow and his entire fore head had a moist and warm cloth over it because Logan insisted that it would keep his body temperature above or at normal.

Zander had said his good-byes to a jittery Carlos downstairs before heading out of the front clanging metal door of the lighthouse. The refreshing ocean spray almost soaked him once again as he made his way south with his tracker gripped tightly in his hand. He heard the waves crash mercilessly into the pile of boulders next to the towering lighthouse and couldn't believe how loud it was. He was just happy his friends were still safe…happy that they haven't been victimized yet. Yet? It's strange for Zander to think the word 'yet' when he says things like that.

_They haven't died yet._

_ They weren't found and murdered yet._

_ They haven't gone crazy like the others…yet._

It was such an awful thing to think, but it was reality and it had to be accepted.

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 5:02 A.M. (Deserted Island: Forest ledge)**

Lucy had finally come to a slowing stop after running for at least a mile from the gleaming fire that erupted hours ago. She checked her map with a devious grin before she sat down with her back leaning against a curved, smooth tree trunk to where the top was leaning over the slanted ledge. Her hair was now pinned in a half-up and half-down style making her red and black highlights stand out even more.

"Why must I be so goddamn beautiful," she sighed with a smile as she pulled out her purple leather make up bag; reflecting the remaining stars' light that continued to shine until dawn would occur.

She swiftly took out her blush and began applying it to her toned cheeks and then began applying it to her perfect nose. Lucy Stone always knew she was a beautiful legend, but she always loved to remind every girl at her school how great she really was.

"Eyeliner time," Lucy sang as she threw the soft powder brush into her bag and began to pick out the dark purple highlighting pencils. After she was finished with her make up session, she slowly drew out her sickle with a face filled with lust as she placed her fingertips upon the cold, curved blade. Dried splatters of red were splotched on random spots and she couldn't help but look at her reflection when staring into the deadly metal.

_Flawless…as always._ She sighed before tilting her head to the side to check herself at all angles. _Abso-fucking-lutely flawless…_

Her eyes resembled two entrancing orbs yet they were empty…nothing lay within them, but they always drew attention. As she continued to scan her reflection, an instant change threw her completely off. She saw a small girl in her spot instead.

"What the?" Lucy glared at the image within the sickle's blade and began to arch her thin eyebrows in disgust. The small girl had a shining face that seemed to brighten the world. Her hair was jet black, but shoulder length. Her skin was just a light shade of bronze…who is she?

It was Lucy. It was Lucy before she became…Hardcore Stone. It was Lucy when she knew what love felt like. It was Lucy before her innocence was heartlessly preyed up by sickening old wolves.

She threw the curved blade to the grass with a grunt of irritation causing the ground to vibrate from the impact. "Hmph! What the hell was all that about?" she grumbled with her eyes fixed on the weapon as if the little girl was about to jump from the reflecting blade, but instead it just reflected the pale blue and purple sky along with a few faded stars. She shook her head fiercely which made her hair float around her head.

"Must be going crazy, wouldn't be the first time," Lucy rolled her coffee like eyes in annoyance before looking down at her clasped hands. She zoomed in on one of her fingers which held something that glittered in the sun that was rising briefly from behind the rolling hills from up ahead. The air was fresh with nature and everything seemed clean in the cooling breezes, as if everything that occurred from yesterday had been reset.

The glittering object caught Lucy's eye immediately and she instantly thought of her younger self in response. It made her insides twist because with those good memories…came the bad ones as well. The object she had on her ring finger was a ladybug ring made out of pure gold. You would think that Lucy would have sold it for some big bucks by now, but the truth is that she simply couldn't. It meant to much to her…

It meant so much to her because that was the first thing her birth father gave her on her fifth birthday. He gave her a ladybug because it simply was the nickname her father gave her when she was just a baby…then he stopped…and that's when everything bad happened in her life.

_Truth is…my father never ran off and married…he died when I was just eight in a hit & run. Damn! I always tell myself that he left us because then it makes me feel just a little better. It makes me feel like, at least he's still there…_ Lucy's mind quivered as she thought these things for the first time in years. But why? Why now?

_"How's my little ladybug?"_

_"Good Daddy!"_

"He's the only man in my life who hasn't hurt me, or used me," whispered with her eyes glazing with tears. Not fake tears either…genuine tears of sadness and nostalgia were forming in her eyes. "He left me forever…he left me with that douche my mom called 'the perfect man'...hmph! 'Perfect' my ass."

She felt her well polished nails dig violently into the moist soil around her as she began seeing his horrid face smile in her head. She hated him…she hated all men. They were all the same to Lucy…they take and take until there's nothing left. Steal. Take. Lie. Hurt. Destroy. All the same in all of them.

His clean cut businessman look fooled the eyes of many, but Lucy knew. She knew what he really was…he was a hungry wolf who heartlessly devoured the innocence of children.

_Over, and Over, and Over!_ Lucy shut her eyes tight as she began reminiscing on the horrific things he would do to her. _The touching…the things he would put inside me...the things he would scream at me._

That's exactly why she believed in giving before they could take it. Seducing those dumb morons would always get Lucy what she wanted even if it meant doing things such as pre-meditated murder. The male gender was like putty in her soft hands. Putty she could play with and use over and over again until she got bored of it, and it all originated from her dark childhood.

"Always would smack me…" Lucy cringed as the images of her past haunted her relentlessly. The pale blue sky was mixed with shades of pink and the horizons were tinted with a glowing orange. Nails were digging into the crumbling dirt every second as she felt the blows from her stepfather being delivered to aching her cheek just like when she was younger. "He beat me because I was flat-chested. That bastard smacked me over and over just because I didn't have any breasts to squeeze!"

She heard the sound of skin being slapped echo throughout her mind as well as a horrendous sound of a small girl wailing like a dying animal. She felt hot tears come trickling down the corners of her closed eyes just like when he would hurt her and began hearing his voice growling in pleasure in her ear. She could feel his disgusting breath rolling off of her skin and she felt like she was on the verge on vomiting.

"I learned to take it after a year or two, but…" she breathed slowly to keep herself from puking and felt her fingers finally leave the earth. The voices have finally left her with a quiet sense of nature as winds caressed her tear-stained face and blew off into the distant horizon. The smell of fresh tree leaves filled Lucy's nostrils with each deep breath she would take in and her thin brows turned into an angered furrow. "They always try and take advantage…fuckers."

She had to prep herself for her next move to another location as the announcements neared. _Where to…next?_ She thought while trying to regain her 'old' personality. The beastly tears had finally stopped and so has the vulnerability that had surfaced in her ruined eyes.

After a few minutes, Lucy Stone was back and ready for action. "Time to play," she giggled while staring at the blood covered sickle lying at her feet with her old cold eyes. She looked at her obscured reflection once more and saw that little girl again. Her lips curved into a sinister sneer as she bent over slowly and wrapped her delicate fingers around the smooth handle.

"What are you looking at? You and I both know that those days are over," Lucy scoffed into the mirrored image of herself and all she was met with was a sad smile from her eight-year old self. "Just as I thought."

With that, Lucy pranced off with her sickle tightly gripped in her hand; leaving the old curved tree basking in the rising orange sunlight.

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3****rd****, 2010 – 5:45 A.M. (Deserted Island: Outer Woodland)**

Birds were singing rather beautifully in perfect harmony that made Josh almost smile at how gorgeous it all was. He breathed in the refreshing woodland air that almost made him close his eyes lovingly to take in the fantastic scent. His hair was still neatly combed back, leaving a few gelled strands in front of his calm and peaceful face as the wind blew past him gently and made the leaves overhead on the branches sway soothingly.

"So Josh," Drake started with a grunt as he threw his bag against the stump of a light brown tree that was sprouting a magnificent display of brilliant orange and yellow leaves from its towering branches. "We layin' low here for a little?"

"Uh-huh. Just until we feel it's safe enough to move on," Josh softly spoke with a content smile. That was Josh alright…always soft and approachable. Drake gave his brother a half-smirk as he nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm going to sit down and eat some of the berries we found back in the grove while you go out and find more just in case I get hungry," Drake suggested in a matter-of-fact tone that made Josh give a scoffing laugh.

"Haha," Josh moaned lowly and sarcastically as he fell to his knees across from his brother who was gorging the purple tinted berries. He watched the sweet juice trickle from Drake's thin lips and couldn't help but feel his stomach growling protest. "C-Can I have a few?"

"A few? Have as many as you want Josh! My God man, you're the one who found 'em after all," Drake gave a boastful laugh as he tossed the clear bag of violet colored berries over to his tamed brother. Josh instantly gave a smile of joy as he fumbled it in his warm hands.

"Thanks brotha!" Josh laughed jokingly as he threw the berry into his mouth and let the juice flow down his throat like a thin stream of happiness. He bit into another tender berry and let it burst in his mouth; allowing the flavors to dance merrily on his pink tongue. He never would have guessed that this place would have offered so many beautiful things for them, but he wished he was back in his loft. Playing his video games in his pajamas with Gibby on the phone as they played together joyously.

_ Gibby…Mindy…_Josh thought sadly; allowing his infectious smile of serenity fall from his face. He missed them so much. If only he was with Mindy that night, then maybe she would still be here. She could have been here with the both of them, but Drake couldn't stand her bossiness. In fact, Mindy couldn't stand Drake's moronic nature. Frankly they couldn't stand each other one single bit, but Josh loved them both and they both had to accept that Josh was the one thing that kept them from tearing each other apart.

"Drake?" Josh said in-between his chewing with a widened set of eyes.

"What up?" Drake replied with his eyes focused on a notebook that had doodles scratched onto the cover with pencil. He was intently writing lyrics for a new song he had been thinking about and whenever he was in that state of mind, it was always best to leave him alone. However, Josh was an exception.

"I want you to handle this," Josh softly spoke as he brought his weapon (A Colt Anaconda revolver) out of his navy blue duffle bag and held it out to a confused Drake.

"What?" Drake nervously asked while bringing his pencil down and setting it down on the marked up paper in his 'Lyric' book. He stared at the gun with unsure eyes as Josh continued to hold it out to him with a smile of amusement. "Josh…Josh? Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely, you were always the one with a knack for guns. I don't even know where the safety is on this thing. It's better off in the hands of a genius musician who's a pro with his hands…don't you think? Besides, I'm a gamer. The only gun I've ever fired was one in _Call of Duty_…"

"Sure…" Drake gave him an unnerved smile as he leaned forward to grasp the gun. The soft breezes whistled through the forest trees as well as the whistles from musically gifted mocking birds. The amazing sun began to rise higher into the bright blue sky minute by minute and 6 o' clock was now set on the clock.

The horns blared throughout the sun washed island and a song began to flow effortlessly from the speakers. It was a classical song of sorts…possibly from Bach?

The sounds of violins and piano chords harmoniously flowed throughout the island in strings of lovely melody. After a minute or two, Mr. Eikner's nice little voice had finally started to roar from the speakers; completely ruining the music's lasting appeal.

"Well Gooood Morning little warriors! How are my little troopers doing this fine and dandy morning? Good I hope! Now, how about we get on with it eh?" his cheery voice boomed with jolly laughter causing Drake and Josh to both cringe in disgust.

"How fucked up can you get?" Drake whispered in disgust as he placed the shiny gun in the patch of golden grass next to him. The leaves were restlessly tumbling across the forest floor as Eikner roared once again with more awful banter.

"Drake! Language dude," Josh sighed with a whisper in his voice making Drake groan in response.

"Looks like we hit a triple limit for the death count since midnight…well, you're doing better but I'm still not that impressed! Any who…Girl # Steele…awww I liked her. Oh well, I'll get over it," he laughed merrily once more making Josh tear up.

"Hayley's dead now?" he whispered as he remembered seeing her leave the classroom before the game began. Her smile and waving to all of us just to make us feel better.

"Josh, c'mon…don't think about it too much," Drake reassured with a small smile of encouragement.

"Next up we have a couple of males! Boy # 11. Andre Harris and Boy # 13. Jake Collins! Oh well…looks like three more contestants aren't going to see another day. Now! Here are the danger zones! At 7:00, D-8! I repeat, D-8! Then at 8:00, E-5! Hope you guys are writing these important times down…I would hate to eliminate you all. Next at 9:00, B-6! B-6! Then…during the hour of 10:00…G-8! Last of all! At 11:00, H-2! Alright my little warriors, keep it up and try to fight much harder okay? Much, much harder! Enjoy the nature while you're at it. It's beautiful is it not? Well, I'll talk to you all soon," Mr. Eikner chuckled good mannerly before signing off from the intercom giving the winds and their mocking bird companions their musical spotlight back.

"This sucks…only seventeen of us left now," Drake sighed in depression as he stared at the class roster with his eyes squinted. He now crossed off Jake, Hayley and Andre's names from the list with his wooden pencil; filling the air with the sound. Josh sat there still mystified…

"We'll make it out though, right Drake?"

"Duh. Of course Josh. No way am I gonna hurt you," Drake gave him a wink before moving back to his lyrics as he picked the notebook back up and placed it upon his lap.

"Me either. Besides, it's already game over when you can't trust your own bro'," Josh beamed with his eyes sparkling in hope. "We also have a few other friends out there somewhere. It might take some searching, but I think we should try trusting them also…whaddya say?"

"I say…Hell Yeah," Drake gave cool nod that gave the video gaming boy a case of light chuckles.

"I'll go out and search for more of those berries okay? You stay here and keep watch," Josh grinned as he got onto his two feet whilst brushing the crumbled pieces of yellow leaves from his gray uniform pants. "Be back in flash."

As Josh walked away with his eyes peacefully scanning the scenery around, Drake stayed behind with his eyes glued to notebook pages; filled with scratched up lyrics that unveiled Drake's true emotions. His soft hair was sweeping down over his eyes as he took another juicy into his mouth. On the very top of the page was the Drake's new song title _'Hope is All We Have Left' _and began to let rhyming lyrics flow from his head and down to his fingers to let them come to life.

As the sun shined brightly from behind him; casting a nice shade over him as he continued his work, there was a figure shadowed with her knees crouched in a predatory state. She was leaning over a ten foot cliff that was just above Drake's relaxed body and a pleased smile etched onto her angelic face. Her empty eyes were fixed upon his unsuspecting form while he continued to scribble things down. "Well, Well…Drake Parker. What's a cute little boy like you doing all alone?" her voice cooed quietly so that it could barely be heard over the breezing winds as well as the rustling leaves. Lucy was the only possible suspect. Her hands wrapped around the crafted handle of the sickle as she raised it high above her head ready to strike. "Game over…guitar junkie."

She leapt off the cliff while bringing the sickle down in one swift slice, ready for the tip of her shiny blade to dig into the top of his skull. Her hair perfectly flew behind her brilliantly as she descended but everything was thrown once she heard something scream from out of her view.

"Drake!" Josh screamed in hysteria as he dropped the berries he had gathered and stared at Lucy's flying form in terror. Her eyes locked with his in an instant moment of surprise.

"Huh?" Lucy gasped as she stared right at the serene boy she recalled being 'Josh Nichols'.

"What! What's going on!?" Drake cried as he threw his lyric book to the side frantically. Little did he know…Lucy was seconds away from impaling his head.

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**So much suspense! What do you guys think is going to happen with Lucy and her attempt to kill Drake? What baout what she trouly went through as a child? What do you think about the entire situation with Carlos and his paranoia? What do you think Katniss is planning to do with Jake's laptop? Find out in the next chapter of Battle Royale Competition!**


	35. Darling Delusions

**Here we are! What will become of our two close brothers! Read to find out :) Enjoy...**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 6:13 A.M. (Deserted Island: Outer Woodland)**

"Drake!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs in an upset causing the atmosphere to suddenly go from relaxed to chaotic in an instant. His eyes were locked with Lucy's as she continued to descend like a poised assassin ready to strike at any given moment.

"What? What is it?" Drake howled in confusion while looking around him, but all he saw were swaying trees and golden piles of dry leaves.

"Above you! Lucy! Over your head!" Josh screeched with his finger pointed right up with a look of absolute distress on his usually calm face. Drake wasn't even comprehending in any way, shape or form…guess it's all up to Josh. Lucy was now a foot from taking Drake's young life with no guilt or painful remorse…just heartless bloodlust. Her cold eyes were transfixed on the center of his head; brown locks of hair, swaying perfectly over his charming eyes, as if is it were a critical bulls eye. Lucy didn't find him charming at all…but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Josh felt the remaining berries he held squish in his hands without him even noticing. The juice dripped through his soft fingers as he quickly felt his adrenaline rushing through all parts of him; brain to muscles and muscles to aching brain. His bright green eyes glanced to his hands after he felt the liquid tickle his flesh. He was surveying the berries intently and he immediately felt an idea surge through his head…

_The berries…distract him with the berries!_ He screamed in his head after feeling his arm swing over his head like a baseball player's when throwing a fast ball. The only difference is that Josh was throwing a clump of round berries with tremendous force. They slammed into Drake's face causing them to explode like small detonators making him jump back in great shock.

"J-Josh! What the hell?" he shrieked while dabbing his cheeks with his fingertips only to see them painted with lavender. Lucy cursed under her breath with her hair fluttering above her like red and black robin birds as her feet met the forest grounds. Her sickle slammed deep into the moist dirt causing leaves and grass blades to swirl around her like a hypnotic vortex.

"Drake! It's Lucy!" Josh shrieked as he stopped dead in his tracks. Lucy yanked the blade straight from the soil with one forceful tug and stayed in her hunched position with her arms resting on her crouched knees. She let out one exasperated breath with her dark eyes glazing over the earth underneath her as her hair dangled around her hanging head; obscuring her face completely. However, only one thought crossed her mind…

_Where did that fucker come from!? _

Her breaths were filled with overbearing anger as she thought about how she could have killed Drake without any trouble…took his weapon since Zander pillaged hers and the TMP she stole from Jade…and dashed off without a single trace. So much for that plan.

_Focus Lucy_, She told herself calmly as a creepy smile that could induce shivers made its way upon her pretty little face. _Play the innocent card…Convince them that you're a just a confused little girl…play these idiots like piano keys..._

So what did she do?She put her acting skills to the test once again and this time it would prove how great of an actress she truly was if she could maneuver her way around this little predicament. _Just Watch me now…_

"Oh my…G-God! Josh? D-Drake! No…I can't believe this! I almost-" her face slowly became revealed as she tilted her head up; the red and black strands of silk hair fell from her tear stained face and the rays of morning sunlight captured her perfectly. The rolling tear drops were like liquid crystal until they dripped from her chin and splashed upon the golden and fiery orange leaves around her.

Drake was the one who was stupefied and his chocolate brown eyes were quivering in an alarming manner. "L-Lucy…you…YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" he raised his laid back voice into a horribly ear-splitting scream of anger. "You little bitch!"

The gun he was holding in his lap calmly was now hazardously pointed at Lucy's trembling form and everything went dead quiet except for the sound of wind blowing through the scene. "Drake! Please…I-I didn't mean to! I was scared! I thought…I thought you were like the others! I thought you were playing the game!" she wailed convincingly with tears flooding her distressed eyes that reflected the glowing sunrays.

"Bullshit! I was just sitting there writing down some rhymes for my songs! How in the hell would you think I'm 'playing'?" Drake barked madly with his eyes glaring at Lucy, obviously not buying her performance in any way.

"Drake!" Josh was able to cry from the sidelines as he watched everything begin to unfold second by second. "D-Don't shoot! She's just a girl!"

"Just a girl?" Drake growled with an ugly laugh as his hair began to gleam in the peeking light. "This is Lucy! Not 'Just a girl' Josh! You saw it yourself!"

"I know! I know, but look at her! She's so scared Drake and you h-have no idea what she's been through out here!"Josh began to yell uncontrollably which seemed a little odd considering he always was the reserved and quiet individual near the back of their classroom.

_What I've been through? Well…I have been killing a lot of people and it has been a bit tiring. Josh, you're such a sweet heart for taking my wellbeing into consideration._ Lucy laughed within her shaking head as she continued to put on the entire 'scared little girl' act.

Drake did nothing but sneer at his naïve brother who would always try and see the good in everyone…even if they were nothing but lowlifes with nothing to claim to. His finger was placed achingly over the rebounding trigger and if he wanted to flaunt the fact that he could blow her head off without thinking twice in a second. "And why in God's name should we give a crap what this whore's 'been through'!? Look…God Damn it Josh! She's got a freakin' scythe! Like those grim reapers in the movies!"

_A scythe? You fucking idiot…_Lucy sighed in her stream of peaceful thoughts as she resumed her display of hysteria.

"It's a sickle Drake," Josh groaned even though the fact didn't matter at all. Drake rolled his eyes instantly and jabbed the gun in Lucy's direction as if he was emphasizing his authority over her.

"Who cares!? Fact of the matter is…she tried to kill me. Would have gotten you too once you showed up."

"N-No…That's not… that's not true!" Lucy tried to howl intensely but instead it came out in a series of choked sobs. _Perfect. Convince these losers… _

Her eyes were turning as red as a pair of tainted cherries as she continued to cry like a pathetic fool. "What do you mean that's not true! You were about slice my head open with that…that thing! Josh!" Drake whipped his head frantically over to his shaky brother with a look of disbelief. "Don't you have eyes? She tried to KILL. ME. K-I-L-L…M-E. Kill Me!"

Lucy immediately locked her puffy eyes on her blood stained sickle and began to squeak in fright. She hastily threw it to the ground in a fit of disgust; staring at it in horror as it slammed into a pile of brittle leaves. "God…Drake I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you…Josh, anyone! I-I was looking at you from up there…I was trying to figure o-out if…if you were dangerous or-or not. Someone I could trust! But I lost my balance…" Lucy paused real quickly to let out a few 'sniffles' that made the whole excuse ten times more authentic. As the two boys stared upon her with attentive looks, she continued, "I lost my balance and fell off the ledge and..and! I-I a-almost…I'm so sorry!"

"Crap! All of it!" Drake seethed impatiently as he beastly kicked a rugged old tree stump causing a few branches to sway gently; the sound fresh golden leaves falling and fluttering in the air became the only thing to be heard. "Then tell me…Lucy 'Hardcore'…How in the hell did those blood stains get on your sickle'? Hm? How did you get red spots on it? Hardly doubt you 'tripped' and fell into a bucket of blood red paint!"

Lucy's eyes grew unbelievably wide as she stared at the crimson red splotches on her sickle…_Crap!_

Just her luck…

"Um…I-I…Nelson! Nelson tried to rape me! He tried to rip off my uniform! I…I-I…I killed him…but I had to! He was going to attack me. Please! Please don't hurt me!" Lucy bawled with her mascara running like a pitch-black waterfall down her flushed cheeks.

"Wow!" Drake replied with a simple laugh escaping his dry throat. "Howabout a round of applause for our favorite little skank! You honestly expect to us to believe all of this crap?"

The overwhelming sunlight had now begun to shine brilliantly from above and managed to seep in-between the glowing leaves overhead. Josh was bathed in the golden light and his green eyes sparkled with doubt as he stared at Lucy's miserable form.

"Drake! Please…Don't," Josh whispered with a light hearted smile.

"Josh! No! No way in hell! Don't believe her! Don't fall for her tricks!" Drake screeched with a tone of disbelief as he stared wide eyed at his brother. His hands were still grasping the gun with sweaty hands and his eyes were illuminated from the slivers of light.

"Drake…Lucy is in the same situation we are. Look at how scared she is."

"What?" Drake replied with a dumfounded laugh.

"We all need to stop and think. We need take a deep breath and look at our options…if you shoot her down like a deer from the hunt, are you going to feel good or guilty? Those are the questions we need to ask ourselves. Think Drake. Just stop and think," Josh collectedly informed with his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

No one uttered a word after Josh wisely spoke. What was the use?

Lucy gave him a relieved smile of appreciation as he grinned tranquilly at her with his lime green eyes shining continuously in the sunlight.

_Wow…_she thought with an impressive feeling rising within her trembled body. _The video game dork saves the day, huh…Who would have known? Very impressive Mr. Josh Nichols. Interesting at most…but very impressive. _

Drake stood there with an unsure look on his smooth face as he thought about Josh's speech word by word. He groaned in displeasure before lowering the gun from Lucy's horribly soaked face from the profuse crying and gave his noble brother a defeated sigh in response. "Damn! Then what do we do?"

"Good question," Josh answered with a calm whisper before tapping his pale finger on the tip of his chin as he pondered their next set of moves.

Josh was always a great tactician…maybe that's why they both survived this long. Perhaps he learned it all from all of the RPGs he would always indulge himself with or the constant survival games he spent playing into the late hours of the sleepless night.

Lucy gazed back and forth between the two teenage boys with anxious eyes as they contemplated. _Hm…I know exactly what you would love to do with me music boy. Sadly, you're not my type Parker. However, Nichols is actually pretty cute. Who would have thought it?_

Lucy was yanked from her thoughts slightly after she heard the snap of fingers fill the breezy air. "I have the perfect solution," Josh started to speak with a leadership feel to his usually timid voice. "We need to give Lucy the benefit of the doubt. I mean, she honestly could have started to 'off' us when we were asleep, right? So…I say we start by trusting Lucy!"

"Trust? Lucy? Those two words cannot be used in the same sentence." Drake sighed unconvinced with his swoopy bangs shaking in rhythm with his head. "Josh, I don't think you understand who we're dealing with here."

Lucy stood there hanging onto Josh's every word anxiously with her sparkling blue tears continuing to well up within her eyes. _C'mon Josh! Work for me!_

The video game lover simply stood there with his eyes peacefully surveying the golden grounds until a smile indicating a solution came to his mind. The sound of the ocean waves splashing against the bright sandy shores could faintly be heard along with the amazing gusts of winds.

_God…C'mon video game geek! Bring me Home!_ Lucy urgently whispered in her head while biting her lip gloss tainted lips that still had a hint of cherry flavoring on them.

"Probation!" Josh burst out with a snap of the fingers once again, but all it did was capture confused looks from his rock star brother and the 'innocent' mean girl. "Sorry, let me clarify. Why don't we put Lucy under surveillance, meaning we have her under watch 24/7."

"Seriously?" Drake asked high pitched as if perplexed by the idea. Josh merely nodded with an amused laugh before continuing his series of flawless tactic ideas.

"You bet. We can have her in custody! That way she's safe because she's with us and we're safe because we have a careful eye on her at all times. Everybody wins!"

"I…I guess that can work," Drake groaned still not convinced that Lucy was all that she seems. His almond eyes were still fixed on her in a glare that made her shiver in disgust, but all she did was place all of her attention on Josh and began to shower him with endless praise.

"Josh! Oh! I'll do…I-I'll do whatever it takes! Thank you! Thank you so much! I always knew you were a nice boy Josh…such a nice boy."

"Oh…uh, t-thanks. I…uh…um! T-Thanks a lot," Josh stammered as he nervously began to chuckle and his cheeks began to turn a shade of shy pink. Lucy did nothing but smile sweetly at him as if to show that she thought his embarrassing nature was cute to her. Drake just stood off to the side with his eyes rolling nonstop at how stupid this whole thing was.

"Alright! Alright! C'mon Josh! Search her!" Drake demanded with his head gesturing to Lucy. All Josh did was stare at him with a pair of confused, wide eyes and his mouth hung open like a gaping tunnel.

"Search her?" Josh repeated like an innocent child who's never the phrase before in his life. "You mean…You mean touch her? Touch her everywhere?"

"Yep. Oh, and be thorough!" Drake scolded with his gun back up and aimed straight for Lucy's shocked face. Her eyes were wide in terror as Drake started to urge his brother to frisk her down like a criminal…even though she actually had some run-ins with the law in the past, but it's not like they know any of those details.

"But! B-But…I can't…Drake? C-Can't you d-do it?" Josh timidly asked with his eyes downcast shyly as he tapped his foot into the heaps of sun colored leaves.

"No, because keeping her was your idea. Now check her and just remember that I've got you're back okay?" Drake proposed soothingly to take down his brother's hardened nerves. Josh nodded slowly as he stared up at Lucy's vulnerable body that seemed suggestive…almost seducing. Her dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top; revealing her beautiful chest that seemed to make Josh's mind go blank. Her skirt was loosely fitted around her waist giving anyone that glances, a peek at the waistband of her black lace panties.

"What! Josh! What are you all scared about? Just pat her down! " Drake began to become impatient and his laid-back voice heightened in volume again.

"I never touched a girl before!" Josh gave a slight croak after looking at Lucy's body once more. It reminded him of something…something horrific. An event in his past that can't be rewritten or erased.

"What about Mindy? Remember? Your boring girlfriend? The one that never seemed to enjoy life? Didn't you get it on with her?" Drake questioned with his eyes locked on Josh.

"N-No…We never did…t-that, um…Look! I just can't okay?"Josh sputtered with his head beginning to throb painfully.

_"Josh…it's okay sweetie. This is what love is supposed to feel like."_

_ "But…it feels funny…Aunt Cindy?"_

_ "Shhh…It's okay. Just close your eyes."_

"Josh?" Drake began to speak causing the kind and reserved boy to jerk from his past recollections.

"W-What!" Josh stuttered with his memories overtaking his mind as Lucy's seductive form continued to spark all the horrors in his past. Drake looked at him with a concerned expression as he blinked his confused brown eyes as they shone in the sunlight.

"Josh, it's okay," Lucy squeaked from her spot as a source of shade from a towering tree began to overcast a consoling shadow over her. "I understand completely. You have to be sure…I know you won't touch me like…like the other boys do."

_That's it Nichols…take the bait. I'll make this become the biggest moment of your life next to you winning your most favorite 'nerd' game, or whatever._ Lucy sighed within her head sinisterly as she examined the shy boy carefully. She watched him move closer to her with hesitation in his every step. "Josh, it's okay. Really…I understand. If this is what it takes, then so be it."

"I'm sorry Lucy," Josh breathed deeply with his eyes shut tight as he placed his soft hands on her ribs and began to feel for anything suspicious. She jumped in his touch and began to breathe heatedly as he moved his hands down the sides of her perfectly curved body until they were rested on her structured hips.

"Josh…" she gasped with her body arched so that she seemed surprised by the sensation. _Showtime…_that was the only thing that came to Lucy's mind as she began to use her body to get what she desired once again.

Josh hopped backwards with a yelp after hearing her moan in that fashion; nearly tripping over a tree's thick root that was unveiled from the ground. "Lucy! I'm sorry! Did I…Did I hurt you? I'm so…Lucy?"

"No…I'm okay. I just didn't know you…had such a way with your hands," Lucy innocently replied sweetly while batting her eyelashes playfully.

_Slut…_Drake seethed within his head as he continued to stare daggers into Lucy with his lip trembling in fury. He knew she was trying to play them, but it aggravated him to end that his brother was falling straight into her deadly trap.

"Josh…pay attention man! Next, I need you to check in-between her legs."

Josh's skin color became paler than usual, almost resembling the color of blank snow they would get in their driveway back home. "Why? In-between her legs? Drake! That's kind of going too far," he snapped with his voice becoming empowered.

"Dude, I'm not asking you to feel her up! Just check for any hidden weapons! You know how this chick is!" Drake snarled with his gun fixed on Lucy's perfect forehead. "Just do it Josh!"

"N-No. Her…Her lady parts are up there! I-I can't do that to her," Josh argued as he felt Lucy wrap her fingers around his arm as if to cling to him for protection.

"Josh…go ahead," she squeaked with tears streaming down her cheeks. However, Josh merely shook his head with his sympathetic eyes looking straight into hers with overbearing shame.

"No, Lucy I can't. I can't do this."

"It's okay. J-Josh, it's fine. Drake is just trying to be thorough and anyway…H-He's right…I-I…I hid a…a-a taser. I hid it in my…my panties," Lucy sobbed with her hypnotic eyes painted with fear as she buried her face into the palms of her hands. Drake almost jumped ecstatically after hearing her confession and nearly howled with laughter.

"Ha!" he jeered with his pink, thin lips curving into a grin. "I knew it! See, Josh! There you go! How's that for being trustworthy?" he was obviously getting way to trigger happy considering the fact that he kept on tapping it every single second as he let out a series of merry snorts.

"Big deal! She has a weapon! And so do we! You've got a gun that you keep on poking her with! We all need something for protection Drake," Josh came straight for her defense with his eyes dazzled with determination.

"Josh. I trust you! Just do it!" Lucy wailed with sobs flowing from her throat like a chorus of horrid cries. _Cue the tears and…action!_ Lucy let her helpless façade come back into play and she let her transparent tears drip onto the ground like depressing raindrops. "Nobody really knows me…Lucy the bad girl. The girl who has it all…the girl that can take care of herself," Lucy whined with her throat erupting with hiccups which made her come off as more helpless. _Steady Luce…don't overdo it!_ "I know what they say…I know what you really think of me Josh."

"No! Lucy it's okay!" Josh frantically took an attempt to give some reassurance to the wrecked girl, but she continued to sob like a little girl who lost her dearest pet. "No…it's okay. You can get the taser yourself. We don't need to touch you…we don't need to look."

"Josh! God Damn it! Have you lost your big head of a mind! That's just what this cold hearted snake wants!" Drake stormed as the gust of clean air became chilling like the arctic and started to induce shivers within everyone. The weather was never steady and always up-and-down…nothing they could do about it.

"Josh," Lucy began with a sad smile, "You can take it. I trust you, okay?"

"Lucy…I-" Josh started to refuse but Lucy instantly beat him to it.

"It's okay…Josh, you're different. You're not like the others…not like the other boys."

_I'll say…this Galaxy Wars dork is almost easier than Vega was that first night! Looks like I'm gonna be in the clear… _

Josh sharply took in a gasp of the cold air which made his teeth click together rapidly. He kneeled down with his eyes shut tight once again; trying to shove those horrid memories to the back of his head. He slid his hand up underneath her uniform skirt and up her cream colored thigh slowly while biting his lip harshly, almost drawing blood.

_"Josh…that feels nice honey,"_ he remembers his thirty year-old aunt sighing pleasurably. It made him tremble in pain and the horrible feeling in his head returned.

_"Aunt Cindy? Why are you making me do this?" _a small voice squeaked innocently in his head. It was a seven year-old Josh Nichols…a choked sob in his tiny voice.

_"Because…this is how you show love…this how I show my love for you and this how you show your love for me."_

Josh almost felt like vomiting as these events revisited his serene state of mind.

After what seemed like hours, his fingers finally reached the hem of her panties; the lace design could almost be felt from underneath the tips of his shaky fingers. "Ah jeez!" he hissed uncomfortably as he felt around her waist until he managed to finally locate a miniscule device that felt almost like a remote control for a boom box; it was that tiny.

With a flooded feeling of relief, he quickly drew the device from the seductive girl's black as night underwear and held it high into the air while standing back up.

"Here…the taser! Satisfied Drake?" Josh mumbled with his eyes welling up with tears as he came back to reality. Drake snarled with a sneer before shrugging his shoulders as a bead of sweat began to roll down the side of his face.

"Not yet…tie her hands up. Use your belt Josh and make it a secure knot. No wriggle room. Remember the famous knot you tied while you were a 'Campfire Kids' scout?" Drake spoke with deep breaths coming from his mouths; his chest heaving from all of the drama. Josh looked down at shoes with half-lidded eyes and began to nod before scratching behind his white as snow ear. "Good…now, I'm still pretty beat. I mean, we barely got any sleep last night and I feel like I'm going to pass out at any second so…We'll take turns watching her. You keep an eye on her for the first hour, then I'll take over at 8:00, then at 9:00 it'll be your turn and so on. Then we'll take her along with us after that until we figure out what were going to do."

"Got it…" Josh sighed in disappointment as he undid his solid black leather belt and slid it from his gray school pants. "I'm sorry Lucy. I need you to put your hands together…like you're praying, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy agreed with a warm smile coming onto her tearstained face as Josh tied her up with the belt. His hands wouldn't stop shaking as he tightly bounded her hands and watched Drake sink underneath the shade of an oak tree with his eyes closing immediately afterwards.

The morning was now quiet and nothing could be heard except for the faint rumbling ocean waves in the distance. The brilliant sun washed over the entire island in delight and the beautiful birds began to sing softly; sending their melodies throughout the woods.

One sound that almost trumped any of those others, however, was the sound of grunts and snoring. Drake's sleeping body was balled up with his arms clutching the gun close to his small chest and his hair was starting to sway around his head whenever he moved into a different position. Lucy was sitting on a nearby log that was teetering over a shallow stream with gorgeous water. Fortunately they could use this component of nature to their advantage by filling their water bottles to the cap. Her hands were placed upon her lap and the fabric of her plaid skirt began to ruffle from the contact.

Josh was sitting right next to her; his liquid green eyes were staring off into the heart of the woods as he began to go deep in thought once more.

_"Make sure to keep this whole thing a secret. Okay?" his aunt whispered sweetly to her nephew._

_ "O-Okay…Aunt C-Cindy," Josh whimpered as he put his small pants back on._

"Josh?" Lucy's voice whispered in concern as she saw his expression twist into one that resembled pain. "Josh, are you okay?"

Josh shook his head to force himself away from those terrible childhood memories. "Yeah…I'm uh…I'm fine."

Their feet dangled over the curved side of the log only a few feet above the calm waters that revealed a few bright colored fish swimming along the stream. Josh stared over at Lucy's hands that were bound with leather. He swore he could see her skin turn pale because it was cutting off circulation or something.

"Hope you don't hate us," he chuckled lightly with his face going back to being peaceful and composed. "We're just scared…don't know who to trust or what to do. Hearing our friends' names on the speaker doesn't help either."

Lucy gave him her full attention. Her puffy eyes were trained on him in curiosity as he continued to speak. "Drake, he's actually a nice guy. I mean sure he can irritate you and always pull jokes, but in the end…he's the best brother a guy could ask for. Oh, also…I hardly doubt he would have hurt you Lucy. He's just scared you know. We all are."

Lucy's eyes quickly scanned the slumbering boy who was threatening to blow her head off only moments ago. The gun was still held close against his rising-and-falling chest and she couldn't help but grin briefly.

_Good to know Josh…good to know. _She thought before giving a deep thoughtful sigh.

"Drake. He scared me a bit actually…I thought he would be a lot more caring. Guess I was wrong, he isn't sweet…like you," Lucy laughed rather lightly with an angelic smile on her mascara painted face. All Josh did was give a quiet giggle in response while scratching the back of his head timidly. His hair was still combed back in a boyishly handsome style but it only added to his shy factor. "Josh? You really do care huh? Even though you may die…you still care about, well…everyone. That takes real balls Josh. It takes real courage to care under such heavy circumstances. I'm so glad I found you."

"Lucy that's real nice of you, really it is. The only thing is that I don't see myself as being a real savior or anything," he mumbled with a smile as his cheeks began to turn beet red.

"I mean it! You really are amazing. When you where…touching me, it felt innocent not dirty…I feel so safe with you," Lucy began to laugh as tears came to her eyes once more. "So safe…"

Josh gave her a comforting smile that seemed to brilliantly glow in the gleaming morning light. "As long as we continue to trust…we'll always be safe."

"Yeah, trust," Lucy agreed with her sad eyes now shining with hope as she tapped her fingers together.

_Trust? Remember to always take the trust first…_Lucy began to say in her head as she continued to beam at Josh who simply returned the favor with a nice grin.

_That's right…lick it up dork, but don't get too comfortable…I have a little trick up my sleeve, and let's just say. You'll never see it coming…_

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 7:37 A.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

The sound of crystal clear shower water tapping against the bathtub floor echoed throughout the sturdy lighthouse as everyone continued to take turns showering and cleansing their bodies. However, Kendall was propped upright in a folding chair right at Beck's bedside with a groggy look on his face. His usually emerald eyes that were filled with life were now two drawling orbs with nothing but exhaustion in them.

He had been that way ever since Zander left a few hours ago and now it just became an annoying habit. The sun had now seeped through the fabric curtains over the blank white bed Beck was laying on and began to burn into Kendall's eyes as if he were a deadly vampire.

He groaned at the horribly bright rays of shining light and began to place his face in his hands to shield his weary eyeballs. The sound of joyous chatter could be heard downstairs along with the noise of running water down the hall. The familiar voices of his closest friends flooded the bedroom he was in due to the vent in the freshly painted ceiling above them that connected almost every room in the lighthouse.

"Hey! Whose turn is it for look-out duty?" Logan boomed as he scurried down the rusty spiral staircase with his machine gun intact.

"Um…I think it's Carly's turn," Cat answered while biting into a juicy apple she had retrieved from the small garden patch just outside. Who knew there would be this many resources right at their fingertips?

"Where is she?" Logan questioned as he panted for air and his chest began to expand desperately for oxygen. James threw his basketball to the ground in quick haste before running over to him in concern.

"She's in the shower. Logan are you okay? You've been a little on edge lately…maybe you should rest up a little more. I'm going to be fixing up some grub pretty soon, so until then…get some rest," James suggested with a bright smile to reveal his perfect teeth. Logan tried to resist at first, but soon gave in to the temptations of sleep once James laid him down on the soft cushions of the couch. "Atta boy," he chuckled softly while covering him with a blanket before rushing over to the pantries to retrieve a few ingredients for breakfast.

"James! Can you make pancakes?" Cat gasped with excitement as she swallowed a large piece of her apple; the sweet juice dribbling down her chin.

"Hm…what about blueberry pancakes," James suggested with an arched brow and a smile as he watched Cat start to bounce up and down happily.

"Yes! Yay! Pancakes! Yay!" she cheered as her velvet red hair swayed behind her each time she hopped up. It was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a bubbly pink ribbon which revealed her baby like face completely.

Carlos sat at the table with his arms crossed on the surface which was dressed with a bright white table cloth. He was hunched over with his chin resting on his arms as he continued listen to the bubbly girl laugh and giggle and dance around on the wide kitchen tile floors. He was biting his lip rather nervously as he watched James take out a half used box of pancake mix that seemed to be a few years old and pour it into a large blue ceramic bowl along with some clear water.

Carlos couldn't believe it…the boy who brutally murdered Kevin was just upstairs…with Kendall of all people. His eyes were almost as wide as his fists as he thought about what he would do once he woke up.

_Will he kill us? Or will he kill me…I'm the only witness!_ Carlos cried within his painfully throbbing head as he thought about all of the terrifying predicaments. James began to stir the mixture with a rattling whisk before pouring a cup of bright violet blueberries (they had also gotten from the garden patch) into the bowl; mixing them into the thick mixture. Logan was sprawled out on the cream colored couch with his mouth slightly open as he started to sleep peacefully and his body was wrapped with the same blue blanket Carlos had just last night.

Cat continued to nibble her apple with a wide smile on her face as James turned the old oven on and a blue set of flames emerged from within and were peacefully blazing on a corner of the stove. He set a marked up old pot on the flames and started to dump the pancake batter into it in nice circle patterns.

His brown hair was still a little wet from the shower he took just a half hour ago and he was dressed in a snow colored sweatshirt that had the logo of his future college on the front (UCLA) in bright blue with solid lettering. He even had a pair of blue jeans that fitted him perfectly and he was wearing his favorite pair of Adidas.

Cat had a petite knit sweater on that was a shade of baby pink and a pair of solid black skinny jeans. Her shoes were a pair of bubblegum pink flats, but why does that matter?

Everyone else still had their uniforms on due to the fact that they still hadn't showered yet but there were still strung up clotheslines set up around the brightly lit kitchen to hold their school uniforms for washing in the bathroom. The smell of fluffy pancakes mixed with the enticing scent of sweet blueberries began to fill the air. The amazing aroma drifted through the air and made everyone's stomachs grumble in protest.

"Mmmm…And what delicious meal is our famous chef cooking this morning," Carly sighed jokingly as she took in a huge whiff of the scented air after entering the wooden doorway to the kitchen.

"Well Madame Shay, we are having a nice banquet of blueberry pancakes. Hope you enjoy the dish," James replied with a French accent over toning his voice. Carly simply giggled amusingly before taking a seat at the rectangular table; her damp raven black hair dangling over the back of the dining chair. Her entire mood seemed refreshed after her warm shower and she had a bright purple t-shirt on along with a clean jean jacket that had its sleeves folded up to her pale forearm. She also seemed to be wearing a nice violet colored skirt that came down to her mid thigh and fluttered every time she took a step.

Her cocoa colored eyes surveyed the kitchen as James began to flip the pancakes like a trained professional. "Logan looks comfortable," she laughed as her eyes fell upon his slumbering body.

"Yeah, he was pretty tuckered out. Poor guy hasn't taken his medication since Saturday morning…it's a miracle he's been able to stay stable this long," James took a deep breath as he flipped yet another pancake and caught it with the pan he held in his masculine hand. Fancy is the only word that could describe his hidden cooking talents.

"Wow…I didn't know Logan's anxiety was that bad. Are you sure he doesn't have any more pills in his bags?" the nurturing cheerleader asked while she began to brush out her locks of ebony black hair with her bright green bush. James just shook his head with a sigh causing his moist locks of sandy brown hair to go in rhythm with his movements.

"Not one. Those douche bags confiscated every single ounce he had in his luggage when we were kidnapped that night and left him with nothing. All of this is ridiculous…"

"I agree, but just like Kendall said…" Carly began with a determined voice and James and Cat chimed in as well.

"We need to stick together and fight this," they all cheered motivationally as Carlos sat near the edge of the dining table with his lip trembling in fear.

"Carlos?" Cat started to speak softly with her apple in her tiny hand as she rested it on the edge of the table. "Do you wanna take a shower now? It might help take your mind off of…you know."

Carlos gave off a cheery smile as well as a few laughs to ease everyone's worries. "I'm okay…I'll take mine last. Carly? Why don't you ask Kendall if he wants to go next?" Carly stared at Carlos for a few moments with her kind eyes giving off a sense of comfort before nodding in response.

"That's a good idea Carlos. Kendall probably needs it the most out of all of us…I mean, can you believe how great of a leader he is?"

James nodded frantically as he dumped the smoking pancakes onto a metal platter and getting them ready to be served. "Sure can! I've know Kendall forever. That's just how he is…always worrying for everyone but himself."

"Ditto. Kendall is our hero!" Cat sang with her mouth full of crushed red apple making everyone laugh whole heartedly. Carlos just sat there with worry eating away at his heart. _How can they be so happy when a killer is just upstairs? How can they laugh at a time like this?_

Carlos had no clue how his friends could be so nonchalant about letting Beck in…letting him stay here. After everything he told them, they still didn't believe him. _They don't see…none of them see!_ He cried within his pounding head as he watched James serve the pancakes to everyone at the table. Carly scooted her chair out real quick to go into the cupboards to retrieve any type of syrup. Weirdly, there was a jar of strawberry syrup near the back of one of the cabinets. Coincidence?

Cat drowned her entire plate with the sticky sauce and began to stuff her face while everyone else started to dig in as well.

"God! That is so good! So, So good!" Cat groaned pleasurably before plunging another mouthful of blueberry pancakes into her mouth.

"Definitely! James, you really have a knack for this stuff," Carly stated with an amazed tone as she chewed the delicious meal. James gave off a bright, handsome smile while shrugging his broad shoulders carelessly.

"Guess it's just another one of my god given talents," James sighed as he pierced a piece of his pancake with his fork causing Carly to roll her beautiful brown eyes with a smile while Cat giggled happily. Carlos felt left out…he felt alone. He felt like no one could hear him if he spoke.

_They're all so blind! None of them understand what demons can do…They don't know what demons are capable of._

Meanwhile, Kendall felt his eyes begin to close every time his mind drifted somewhere else. He couldn't even focus and his brain felt like jell-o in his head whenever he moved…a migraine was the only answer.

He fixed his eyes on Beck's unconscious form only to feel weight start to bear down on his mind like an oversized elephant. His dirty blonde hair began to ruffle underneath his fingers as he clutched his head in misery. "Ugh…sleep…need to sit out on the bench…for just a…just a few minutes," he whispered tiredly as he started recalling the basketball lingo they would use during their games. Suddenly, he heard the bedroom door open, but it actually felt like someone had just slammed a metal locker next to his ear making him groan in pain.

"Kendall? Carly started to speak softly as she witnessed the tall green eyed boy start to moan in discomfort. Kendall turned his head slowly so that he was finally facing her and began to smile kindly to her as he rubbed his eyes.

"Carly, hey…what's up?" he chuckled softly, almost hoarsely as if he had just woken up but it was the exact opposite. He was verging on overkill…

"Oh…Kendall. You look terrible," Carly began to whisper as she rushed to his side; placing her hands delicately on his shoulders.

"No…I'm…I'm fine," he let out a prolonged yawn which made Carly laugh into her hand so that he wouldn't notice.

"I doubt that Mr. Team Captain," she smirked with her hands rested on her trimmed hips. "Here, go down the hall and take a shower…it'll really help clear your head and then you can take a nice nap on the spare bed in here." She began to lift Kendall up from the folded chair without his consent making him blink a few times in confusion. He staggered a bit as they started to walk towards the door making it look like Carly was trying to aid a drunk teen to his bed.

"Carly…I can't rest…I need to be alert…I need to protect you…all of you," Kendall argued with his voice overcome with fatigue as he stumbled into the door with his hand rested on the silver handle. Carly shook her head to imply that his refusal was futile.

"Nope…you need to get some sleep. Besides, Kendall you've done so much for us. The least we can do is look out for you now," she smiled through her words as she placed his arm around her so that his hand was rested on her slim shoulder. They began to move down the hall with the smell of breakfast floating up to the upper floors.

"That smells good. Hope you guys left some for me," he laughed warmly while taking in a great whiff of the air.

"Duh. Of course! There's a plate for you by the sink along with Logan's. Poor guy's pretty wiped out also," Carly beamed brightly while sturdily walking down the glistening marble floors that offered them their reflections. The window at the far end of the hallway gave them a nice blanket of sunlight which gave the dark hall a gorgeous glow.

They finally made it to the outside door of the bathroom; the smell of lavender shampoo and strawberry scented body wash still hung in the steamy air from Carly's previous shower. She helped him inside before giving him a bright grin as he thanked her and turned on her heel to leave for her turn on look-out. As she trotted down the illuminated hall towards the staircase with her black leather boots' heels clicking the floor, Kendall began to take in deep breaths while he unbuttoned his bright white dress shirt. He revealed his pale, sculpted chest and abs and threw it to the tile ground before loosening his crimson red tie from around his neck. As he did so, he couldn't help but graze his fingers over his horribly uncomfortable metal collar and sighed at the chaffing that it was causing

"This has to be the worst grad trip ever…even though it's my only one, but still," he chuckled amusingly before slipping the slim tie from his neck and throwing it to the ground with his shirt. Just in his dress pants, Kendall slowly walked over to the moist shower curtain and reached in to turn the relieving water on. The jetting streams of water sprayed from the shower head instantly and pounded into the shower floor. He felt the warmth of the water roll off of his exposed skin and he couldn't help but close his eyes and grin at the feeling.

Within minutes Kendall was completely undressed and immersed in the relaxing shower water. He felt like ecstasy was taking him over as the jetting waters massaged into his bare back and he rubbed the cinnamon smelling body wash he brought from home over his muscular body. As he closed his eyes, he blocked out all sounds. The sound of the relieving water hitting him. The chatter from downstairs entering through the vents. The crashing waves that constantly were slamming into the lighthouse outside. The squawking chorus of seagulls that were circling above.

All that he focused on were his friends…

His little sister...

His sacrificing mother…

His girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend…Jo.

The baby they would have had…

Now that's when Kendall felt a pang of dull pain hit him in the chest. His baby…the baby they aborted after two months of finding out about Jo's pregnancy.

The pain of losing that one life destroyed his wellbeing to this very day, but now that he lost the girl who held that child. The girl he once loved…his whole world felt like it was falling apart.

However, he had to stay strong. He had to stay strong for his friends. His three other brothers and for his two best girl-friends. They were all counting on him and his leadership abilities.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll make sure we get out of this…even if it's the last thing I do," Kendall whispered softly as the water slammed against his back sending streams down to his waist and lower body and the foggy steam floated in the bathroom air.

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 8:28 A.M. (Deserted Island: Barn)**

The gusts of refreshing winds began to fly by the creaky walls of the dry red barn that Jade and Molly were residing in the previous morning and the sun gleamed over the paved roads that led to a dead end in the north. Within the shipped barn was a troubled girl with little to psychologically cling to. It was Lulu Johnson. Her eyes were as wide as can be as she stared clutched a necklace she was wearing around her neck.

It was a locket only provided to dedicated fans of Unicorn Warrior…a golden chain with rainbow crystal dangling at the end. It was really just a plastic shard with a mixture of colored dyes within it, but Lulu loved to believe that it was truly a magical crystal made from the rainbows. She grinned widely at the picture of King Rainbow…his lustrous mane glowing with vibrant colors from bright aqua blue to neon pink.

"Your highness! What now? I can't find them? Pavarotti has hidden! Her minions are gone as well…" Lulu laughed maniacally as she grimaced at the picture. "True is dead…my bestie is dead! My army has fallen! What do I do O' great King of Rainbowland!" she shrieked with a twisted smile while clutching the multicolored charm around her neck as if it was going to magically grant her powers.

"Lulu…it is simple. Locate Pavarotti using your warrior like instincts. Drive her wickedness back into the darkness and save the land," the beautiful unicorn king announced with authority.

Lulu nodded hastily as she drew the kitchen knife from her bag; its blade glistened brilliantly in the light. "Yes…Yes your highness. I must locate her henchmen first! Charmer! He is the most loyal one! Then…I will take her evil nature and annihilate it!" she growled as she drove the tip of her barbaric blade into the rotten wood that made up the wall of the barn.

_Pavarotti…_Lulu thought sickeningly. _Tan skin…light brown hair…thin form…tan skin…light brown hair…thin form…tan skin…light brown hair…_

These things rotated endlessly within her head as she thought about the head mistress of evil. She scanned her yearbook after pulling her knife free from the gash she made in the wall and screamed after stumbling upon a picture of the dark sorceress.

"Aha! Pavarotti…" she growled menacingly while placing her dirty finger on the classmate's school photo. It was Tori…Tori was the evil sorceress in Lulu's fantasy land.

_Tan skin…light brown hair…thin form, _Luluthought after spotting all of those qualities in Tori exactly. "I'll get you…you evil witch! I'll destroy you and save the land. Then I will be the ultimate warrior!" she howled while bringing the shining knife down with tremendous force; stabbing the smiling face of Tori Vega.

It was set…Lulu knew who she must annihilate.

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**There you have it! However, what do you think Lucy is planning? What about Kendall and his gang? Where will they end up now that Beck is with them? Will Lulu find Tori before Beck can and...destroy her? Find out in the next chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition!**

**-Reviews are greatly appreciated :D And keep on checking in!**


	36. Mask of Innocence

**So...this chapter is going to be focused on Drake, Josh and Lucy! Oh and things are going to get pretty intense between Drake and Lucy by the way...(suspense sound effect) lame...oh well ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Quick Warning: This chapter will contain sexual content, so if it makes you uncomfortable in any way...do not continue reading it!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 8:49 A.M. (Deserted Island: Outer Woodland)**

The game has been going for about thirty-one hours now…that meant they only had forty-one hours left until their collars went boom and then, zero winners and a zero attempt at escaping. The forest was filled with the magnificent music of songbirds as they continued to chirp and sing in alluring tunes.

Lucy, however, was beyond unimpressed with the melodies of the birds up in the concealed branches. She was focused completely on the fact that Drake had been sleeping for almost two hours…her eyes glared at his slouched body against the gigantic oak tree and began to roll incredulously.

"Hmph!" Lucy scoffed with her hands still tightly bound with Josh's solid black leather belt and placed in the center of her lap as her feet still dangled loosely over the peaceful stream. Josh looked over at her in confusion as she gave off another snort of annoyance with her eyes now glaring up at the sun soaked leaves that were stemming from the tree branches.

"What?" Josh stammered with his eyebrows arched as the cooling gusts of wind blew past their bodies and through the trees like joyous ghosts.

"I'm just wondering…does he always take of advantage of you like this?" she eyed him coldly as her hair slightly flew behind her due to the soft breezes. Josh's eyes grew wide in shock from the sudden question, but all he did was calmly laugh in response before patting his hands on his thighs.

"What makes you think he takes 'advantage' of me?"

"Well…he's making you work overtime. He should have woken up by now…I don't think he's treating you fairly," Lucy sighed in a disappointing tone before looking down into the beautiful rushing water; she saw her reflection stare back up at her instantly along with a few rays of peeking sunlight sparkling in the water around her mirrored image as well.

Josh simply shook his head in disagreement before looking down at his very own reflection also, with a tranquil smile on his comforting face. "I just think he needs rest. I'm just looking out for him…Don't tell him I said this-"

As he said that Lucy simply looked at him with full attention in her eyes and tilted her head causing her jeweled earring to dangle delicately in synch with her hair. "But I really care about him. I would never hurt him…even though he does all sorts of things to me. Like that one time when he drove my brand new car into our neighbor's garage door or when he ditched me at school to go make out with one of the Jennifers in the tenth grade. But in the end, I'll always trust him," Josh finished with a light hearted chuckle as he stared into the eyes of his own dazzling reflection in the calm stream.

_Always trust?_ Lucy thought in confusion as she listened to his every word. _How can you easily trust? How?_

"Is that…Is that why you gave him the gun?" Lucy asked quietly as she gazed over the edge of the log into the water. Her wrists began to ache due to the tightened belt cutting into her flesh, but she could deal with it. "Because you trust him?"

"Definitely," Josh responded with a confident nod as he clasped his hands within his lap and twiddled his thumbs nervously. All Lucy did was gasp at his simple response and laughed obviously impressed.

"So…the gun was your weapon originally," Lucy began with a slow tone as if she were making sure of the entire situation.

"Yeah," Josh answered back in the same manner as their feet continued to sway over the edge of the bridging log that kept them suspended effortlessly.

"And you gave it to Drake? Willingly? Josh are you serious?" Lucy whispered shockingly almost changing her entire tone as she lifted her pair of bound hands and placed them faintly on Josh's shoulder in concern. Her plush lips began to tremble in horror at the thought of willingly handing over your trust even if it means you will die as a result.

Josh nodded his head with a slight chuckle escaping his soft lips after he placed on of his securing hand upon hers. Not to shrug her off. Just to offer her some sense of comfort. All she did was widen her eyes in disbelief before chuckling in time with the gentle boy next to her.

"You must…You must really be close to him then huh? Know him that well do you?" Lucy offered him a warm smile that revealed her sparkling teeth as her cheeks became a tinted red after rubbing her thumbs on his shoulders to ease his tensions. Josh tried his best not too blush as he felt her fingers run over him innocently.

_Don't blush! Don't do it! She'll see! She'll…She'll think you're a bigger dork than you already are! _

As Lucy continued to stroke his shoulders with the tips of her thumbs caringly, Josh shrugged lightly to say, 'Sure, I guess.' "We go way back…yeah. A lot of adventures. Drake and Josh. The dynamic duo…yep, that's us alright. I trust this guy with my life," he began to grin as he reminisced on all of the memories he and his brother shared throughout the years.

"I see." Lucy sighed while placing her pair of feminine hands back in the lap of her red patterned, plaid skirt with a grimace on her flawless face. _Reality check Josh…only one survives…just one and only one._

Josh was naïve and Lucy could only fathom how deep his delusions of 'happy endings' could become…but strangely she admired him for it. She couldn't place her finger upon it, but she really felt something for this particular nerd. It wasn't a simple acting job, she genuinely felt safe with Josh, but why?

"I don't get it," she whispered with an unfathomable sound to her voice causing Josh to glance at her after staring down at the sparkling stream while saying, 'Hm?' "Friends can betray friends Josh…I know from experience." She continued as she recounted her murders of both Jade and her little newbie, Molly Garfunkel. The deaths were fresh in her head, but she didn't feel bad for it in any single way…it's not like she really cared for them.

"I know that Lucy," Josh gave her a calm smile with his eyes closed which made him come off as innocent. Lucy only rolled her eyes with a slight groan before scolding him on his gullible nature.

"You're just lucky he didn't blow your big head off," she mumbled while clicking her heels together in a rhythmic way like in the _Wizard of Oz _while they floated over the stream. _No place like home…no place like home. Hmph. Too bad there a million places better than home_, she growled in her mind before realizing Josh was giving her occasional stares.

"Drake would never do that. No…he wouldn't, I know him like a book. Good thing I'm a good reader," Josh joked with a serene giggle making Lucy's lips tremble before she actually began to smile genuinely once more.

_Why is he co cute? Why is he being so nice? Maybe…Maybe he isn't like those other boys. Maybe he's different. To think I was going to…no…I can't…not to Josh at least._

Lucy contemplated as she glanced over to Drake's hunched back that gave the impression that his skinny body was rolled up like a snoozing centipede. Her eyes briefly scanned the gun he had dangling from his fingertips and over the shins of his legs. She desperately wanted that metal beauty…actually, she needed it. She had to have it, and soon.

"What makes you so certain," she asked with her thin brown eyebrows raised as she felt the water splash underneath her feet due to fish shoot up and diving perfectly back in.

"Nothing really…but, what do I have to offer? I can't even kill a spider without feeling bad. Pretty lame huh?" he chuckled in embarrassment causing his cheeks to flush with humiliation."Guys like me…I'm a goner in situations like this. Best I could hope for is that it's peaceful."

Lucy eyebrows twisted in confusion and her lashes batted a few times as she blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Death," he sighed with a sad grin, "I just hope that when I die…it's going to be peaceful. No pain…no fear. Just a smile and a loving embrace from God."

Lucy almost felt her heart shatter after hearing the depressing sadness in his voice. "No…Josh, you honestly don't think that do you?"

Josh simply gave her a hopeful sigh before gazing back into the distance with the sounds of breezing winds and singing mockingbirds filling both of their ears. His comforting expression became apparent as he answered the worried girl known as 'Hardcore Stone'. However, it was like he was having a conversation with a totally different girl. Not the one who had gang fights with rival gangs in the NY streets or lead the sleazy prostitution rings underground.

"I do…I just hope that if I were to go," he paused for a second to inhale the scent of pinecones that hung in the surrounding trees. "It will be a quick and painless death. With no regrets and at least I went out refusing to play by their rules."

"Wow…I…Josh, that's really noble of you," Lucy quietly said with an impressed feeling within her. "Very noble…almost zen like. Are you always like this?"

He smiled shyly while bringing his gaze back to the running water underneath his sneakers. "I…I guess. Heh…I'm uh…I'm not really that big of a deal though."

"Are you kidding?" Lucy laughed softly while tapping her five fingers together as if she were pondering something and her brown eyes slowly traced the fish that swam by as they continued to talk.

"I don't think so…easy in and easy out. That's what I am. I just want it to be a death with no hurt. Like just stop breathing and get taken to the skies," he dreamily sighed. Lucy sadly gave him a smile before sighing glumly to herself.

"I see," was all she said with her eyes glazed with sadness. _No hurt…that sounds good. I like that…no hurt… _

"Now…if I were like Beck…or maybe Jake, or Zander. Things would be completely different," Josh stated with a joyous chuckle. "Those are the guys I would hand my life over to."

_Zander?_ Lucy snapped within her head after she heard the boy's name echo from Josh's mouth. _Crap! He's prob'ly blabbed about me! How could I be so damn careless about Stevie? I should have went back and made sure the dumb bitch was dead! Now she told him about me and now he probably went around the island like the awkward ninja turtle he is and spread the word… _

Lucy was torn from her ranting once she heard Josh begin to 'fanboy' again. "And did you see the way they were back in the classroom? You just can't help but admire those guys."

"Yeah…" Lucy whispered with a forced grin on her face, "I agree."

"I mean, you have Jake…always awesome on the b-ball court as well as in the classroom. Sheer genius right there…yeah, Jake was a definite smooth talker no matter what," Josh laughed in a quiet manner while he took another deep breath of pine scented air. "Then you have Zander…all the cool moves. Anyone that messes with him is definitely going to regret it."

Lucy tried to keep her true thoughts hidden after hearing Josh praise her male classmates, but it annoyed her to no end. The dull pain within her arm returned from when Zander sent her flying into the tree like a fly ball. Her teeth clenched as she wriggled her wrists uncomfortably and the felt the irritating pain tug at her aching nerves.

_ You don't know the half of it Josh…_

She let out an exasperated sigh after hearing Josh list off a few more names that only fueled her habit to eye-roll. Beck…Andre…Kendall…Logan…Carlos…And the list goes on and on much to her dismay.

"Don't get me wrong though. There's also some girls too…I mean, Carly, Kacey and Cat. Now those three are beyond trustworthy! Then you've got Tori! Man, don't even get me started on her," Josh gave off an impressed chuckle as he thought of the good hearted Latina.

_"Well…you can't just leave him here to do die! What would that prove? It's your duty isn't it? Please sir…help him,"_ Tori's voice cried in determination. Lucy remembered that moment...She remembered how retarded Vega was that night…How brainless she was at that adrenaline filled moment and went and got a bullet sent right through stick-figure leg.

"We can trust any of those guys…just have to trust Lucy. Trust is key," Josh gave a cheery grin which seemed heavenly in the overbearing sunlight. Lucy eyes were shining from hearing Josh's words but all she could think about was the gun. The gun right in Drake's grasp.

Getting the gun. Pointing it at Drake. Bam! What's done is done…

"You know something Lucy? I don't think you're as bad as people say," Lucy's heard this one sentence and widened her eyes in shock. It was almost too sudden…but she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face s the sound of breezing leaves filled her soft ears. "I think it's because when I look at you. You're eyes are just so cold…almost empty."

All she did was give him a confused tilt of the head while squinting her eyes in question. "My eyes?" she scoffed.

Josh simply nodded his head before brushing a strand of bright red, silky hair from her face with one of his fingers. "Yeah…but, it's like their sad. Sometimes it's like that's all you have in them."

"Sad…" Lucy repeated softly as she looked into Josh's kind green eyes with a feeling of oddness. She didn't have a clue why she was feeling this strange thing in her chest…and then in her stomach. What did it mean? She had no idea, but it was making her hurt. Not the bad kind of hurt…the breakthrough kind that gives people realizations. "You notice all of that? Just by looking at my eyes? Josh…don't be a hallmark card, please?"

"I'm…I'm not!" he stuttered defensively with a nervous chuckle as he continued to caress her comfortably soft cheek. "I'm being serious…they're so sad, but so caring at the same time. Like there's a piece of you that no one has seen before…like a lost little girl waiting to be found."

Josh paused to tilt his head to the side so that it was aligned with Lucy's as he continued to speak tenderheartedly to her. "You know? Really bad people…they can never look like that. Their eyes? Never like yours. So I know you can't be as bad as everyone makes you seem…I think you're just lost. Like I said before. And sometimes Lucy, lost people tend to act out-you know? They do bad things because it gives them a rush…a rush that fills that void of being alone."

That's when it finally hit her like an arrow pinning the center of a bullseye target. Josh had summed up Lucy's entire life and nature in just a few minutes…it's like he's known her his whole life. Her heart felt horribly broken and her narrowed, deep brown eyes began to sparkle with fresh tears…and no, it wasn't an act from the talented Lucy 'Hardcore'. It was a genuine feeling of remote sadness that had been held in for years. Lucy felt the small girl she's suppressed inside, finally begin to bubble to the surface as Josh began to wipe the tears from under her eyes with his thumb.

_"And sometimes Lucy, lost people tend to act out-you know? They do bad things because it gives them a rush…a rush that fills that void of being alone."_

That's when she saw it. Even if it was for just a second…she still saw it. She saw her father in him…She caught a glimpse of her birthfather as Josh continued to caringly look into her tearful eyes. That was the look he would give her when she was sad.

_"What's wrong Ladybug," the joyful middle aged man asked caringly as he ran to his young daughter's aid. Lucy was frantic however and she couldn't help but scream in anguish as she watched her mother's beautifully patterned glass vase fall to the tile floor of their home. Within seconds, it shattered into a thousand pieces; glistening along the floor._

_ "Not my fault! Daddy! N-Not my fault!" she cried upsettingly as her dad stopped right in front of the harmful wasteland of expensive vase pieces with a surprised look._

_ "Lucy? Lucy, it's okay sweetie," he sighed kindly while carefully maneuvering through the mess to retrieve his daughter. "Watch your step okay. Watch where your little feet go."_

_ She simply nodded still sobbing lightly causing a few hiccups to erupt from her small throat. "Sorry, d-daddy…I was just playing with da ball…and mommy's pretty vase…I hit it by accident. I swears!" she choked out as her father's kind arms picked her straight up and began to cradle her like a baby. _

_ "I know, I know Ladybug. You know what?" he said high pitched as if to make her feel better. _

_ "W-What?" Lucy responded with her tiny head snuggled into his chest which was clothed with a fuzzy blue sweater that he got from his wife a few Christmases ago. It was absolutely cozy to Lucy and she loved to snuggle in it when she was with her dad…even if it was the middle of the night and he was watching some sort of foreign film late at night._

_ "I know that you didn't mean to break it because you were just playing…being the little Luce we all love and adore, but you need to be a little more careful okay?"_

_ "Okay…Okay daddy!" her mousey voice was muffled greatly due to the fact her face was pressed into the soft and fuzzy fabric of the sweater; absorbing her remaining tears. Her father only smiled and laid his cheek against her soft hair as he carried her into the TV room to calm her down with her favorite show, Rugrats._

_ The theme song emitted from the speakers and Lucy's tearful brown eyes immediately lit up in happiness as she sat into scarlet red couch to glue her eyes to the screen._

_ "I love you Ladybug," he laughed as he began to walk to the square door way that openly led into the living room._

_ "Love you too daddy," Lucy responded with a giggle as Tommy Pickles began to give one his courageous spiels before starting yet another unforgettable adventure with his toddler pals._

_ It was just then; she looked over just briefly and saw it. The look of unmoving kindness was all that she saw in her father's compassionate green eyes._

_Just like Josh…Josh is just like daddy…_Lucy whispered gleefully within her cleared head. Josh had the exact same calm look on his face her father would when Lucy needed comfort.

"Good to know, thank you Josh," she laughed meaningfully for the first time in a long time. And it really has been a long time….

Just then, Josh whipped his gaze over to the transparent water bottle resting against the log; blades of grass brushing against it as the clear stream rushed by only a few feet away. "Such a dork…you're probably thirsty huh? Lost you're things am I right?" Josh kindly asked as he leapt from the log after pushing himself off. His feet landed into the shallow stream causing sprinkles to lightly splash into the cooling air. He bent over with his hands grasping the body of the empty water bottle and watched as the butterflies resting by it in sprouting flowers in the grass started to fly off beautifully in alert.

Lucy looked over with an appreciative smile as he took the bottle and submerged it in the stream's clear water for at least thirty seconds; watching the bottle fill up extremely fast. He swiftly hopped back onto the log using his hands and his body was resuming its spot on the log.

"Here Lucy, go on ahead and take it. As you can see," he looked down with an amused smile as his lime green eyes sparkled from the sun reflecting the rushing water, "We've got plenty."

"You really are something…thank you," Lucy graciously sighed with her eyes glistening with joyous tears. "Wait…I'm going to need a hand. I'm tied up if you haven't noticed."

Josh merely closed his eyes with a grin before placing the water in her lap; the water drops resting on the surface began to seep into her skirt. His hands simply moved to hers…and began untying the belt knot he made around Lucy's bruised wrists.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, he was unbuckling the solid black leather belt and began unraveling it from her stiff hands. "Josh? What? What are you doing?" she whispered as he threw the belt over next to his navy blue duffle bag along with his other luggage assortments that were lying by the stream.

"You never tie up people you trust Lucy…especially when that person is a friend."

"F-Friend?" Lucy felt her heart blossom after hearing these words escape Josh's soft lips.

_Just like daddy…_

"You bet," Josh gave her a friendly smile before placing the water bottle in her dainty hands. Freely moving her hands was a bit weird to her at first considering she spent the last few hours bound like a demeaned slave, but she managed to retrain herself and took a sip of the refreshing drink.

"Thanks…Josh I'm so glad that-" she was harshly cut off thanks to a tired voice bluntly talking to their side.

"Josh. Go catch some shut eye bro," it was Drake. He stood there with an unpleased expression on his charming face as the gun he held at his side began to sway gently from the occasional gusts of wind.

Josh immediately felt his cheeks turn red in embarrassment as he watched his brother stretch his back with a groan so that he could wake up. "Drake! Um…we-we were just-"

"I heard enough…go catch some shuteye Josh. I'll take watch for the next few hours to even things out for you, okay?" Drake yawned with irritation as he glared at Lucy who was just sitting there with the same exact look on her face. His auburn brown hair was perfectly swooping over one his brown eyes as he stood there waiting for his brother to obey his orders.

Within a few minutes Josh was snoozing peacefully in the comfortable patches of grass only a few feet away from them. Drake had his thin arms crossed with the gun clasped in one of his hands as he coolly leaned his back against the trunk of a tree while Lucy sat near the stream with her arms wrapped around her smooth skinned knees. She couldn't help but sigh every now and then in complete boredom as Drake nodded his head in perfect beat to one of his songs. One of the bright purple ear buds were planted in his right ear as the rocking tune spilled from the tiny speaker.

Her brown eyes scanned the rushing stream as she rested her head on the back of her hands with a blunt expression of emotion on her beautiful face. Suddenly, she spoke with a sweet little sigh in her voice.

"Well? Aren't you going to retie me like a boxed doll Parker?"

Drake ceased his head bobbing after hearing her voice and gazed over at the back of her head with an annoyed look in his eyes before replying in a laid back fashion, "Screw all that. As long as I've got my gun and you stay like that…we won't have any problems."

"Hmph…well, well…someone missed his manners 101 classes," Lucy scoffed with a pleased smile before flicking a few strands of hair lightly behind her ear.

"Yeah, guess I did. But I couldn't care less when it comes to showing you manners. I'm not Josh…so save the 'damsel in distress' act for him okay? I'm not all soft like him," Drake gave her a resentful tease in his voice as he spoke, but she only got more amusement from it.

_Well then, isn't this an entertaining twist. The carefree rockstar actually resists the Class 3-C dream babe. The main focus of all boys' fantasies…guess it might take a little bit to bring this one down… _

"Josh is such a sweetheart…do you think that once we get out of here…escape…he and I could, y' know? I think he'd be a great influence for me," Lucy sighed hopefully with her eyes still glancing over the running stream that was splashing water lightly against the tips of her shoes.

_Ugh! Spare me! Please!_ Drake groaned in his head as he listened to Lucy's soft, but compelling voice.

"And when he touched…oh. So gentle. He's just so perfect…"

"Can you just shut up? I'd rather not hear the highlights of your little sex life…in fact, I'd rather see it when you make some second rate porno in a few years," Drake teased with his words tinged with venom as the mocking birds continued to sing in harmony from above in the limber branches.

Lucy only narrowed her eyes in anger after hearing this remark and felt her hands begin to ball up into a punching pair of clenched fists that were making her knuckles turn a ghostly white. However, she quickly took a deep breath and continued to restore that calm look to her face.

_Play it cool Luce…take him down so you and Josh can slip away…_ she lightly laughed in her head.

"Why are you being so mean to me? Why Drake?! Do you truly hate me that much?" she began to lightly ask as if she were about to cry. Her jet black hair with highlights of red was trailing down her curved back as she spoke.

"You want me to be honest?" Drake responded with an annoyed tone in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes. I hate you more than I hate Ms. Hayfer! Now that…is true hatred!"

"You jerk! At least I'm trying to be nice…and we all know that isn't easy for me! All you keep doing is yelling like a freakin' moron while listening to your wannabe rock songs!" Lucy snapped with her face now turned so that she could look straight at Drake with her tear filled eyes. Her structured chin was resting on her slender shoulder.

"Yeah…so hard for you, it must be Lucy. Bull! You're just a lying skank who goes around the city selling her body to fucking gray-haired grandpas," Drake hissed with his eyes now glaring into hers once again.

_You fucking asshole!_ She seethed within her head as he kept his eyes locked upon her. _You'll pay for that soon enough…_

The brilliant light offered from the glowing soon dimmed from overhead as if it had been covered with a wool blanket. A peaceful rolling cloud obstructed the sun's rays as the seconds ticked by. In fact, a whole crowd of dusky gray clouds began to fill the blue sky making the light instantly grow tamer to the point where everything in the forest began to turn a dreary shade of gray. The golden and orange leaves started to rustle on the ground as the winds began to pick up; going from cooling gusts to heavy waves of wind. Way to change the mood…

"Why in God's name would I have chosen you then?" Lucy retorted with her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she turned around so that she was completely facing the boy she was arguing with; still resting on her knees with her hands placed in her lap. "I chose you Drake because I…I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. Josh is though."

Drake's entire face soon softened as he realized that Lucy had began to lift herself off the moist grass with her sad eyes gazing right into his while she bit her quivering bottom lip. "Unless…you can prove that you really are nice. Please?"

_What the hell is she up to?_ He questioned suspiciously as she moved toward him with tears falling from her sparkling eyes. He gripped the handle of his gun after seeing that Lucy began to place one of her soft hands on her chest; right upon her crimson red school tie. The golden letters on it, GJSHS, glistened as she advanced towards the alarmed ladies man.

"I found you Drake. Least you could do is show me kindness," she sobbed lightly with a hopeful smile shining upon her tearstained face. Her fingers began fiddling with buttons on the top of her dress shirt to where her solid black lace bra was peeking slightly from within. Her smile soon became a sinister grin for a quick second after seeing the look on Drake's face. A look of sinful lust.

_Atta boy…I know you want it. So here's the deal. You take me for a quickie and I take your life…fair trade right? _

"Please be nice…please," Lucy continued to whisper softly as Drake's eyes twitched in his skull. _That's right, Parker. Lock onto these bad boys… _

A bead of sweat began to roll down his forehead in anticipation while the violent winds whipped by the both of them. Lucy was nearly a few inches away from him after a few more minutes and he could literally smell the scent of her sweet smelling perfume; almost sending him into a drunken state.

"Show me…Show me that you're really a nice boy," she whispered once more before leaning in with her eyes closed dreamily. Drake didn't even know what happened next. All he knew was that Lucy's supple lips were upon his own and they were beginning to kiss in a way that seemed…lustful and filled with sinful intentions.

He felt Lucy's tongue push against his pink lips as she moaned softly with tears stuck on the edge of her eyelashes; begging for entry. Drake soon granted her access with a smirk on his face as they began to slide their tongues over each other in order to decide who will take the dominant role. However, Lucy wasn't really trying to get him off or have sex with him, so she decided to be the submissive whiner who gasps and moans every two seconds to keep him turned on.

She felt his lush tongue explore every crevice of her mouth which gave her a cue to send out an exciting moan of ecstasy. Once she did, the vibration from her throat sent a sexy moan straight into the kiss causing Drake to groan back in sexual frustration.

_Oh…I've got you hooked huh? We'll then, time to reel it in and quick. This guy has no game! _She groaned boringly in her head as Drake continued to roughly kiss her lips.

She was expecting him to have a little bit more experience considering that every girl whose every made out with him has done nothing but giggle about it for the next month or even year if she was desperate enough.

_This guy is such an amateur…after listening to all the sluts at school squeal on and on about how this guy is such a 'Make Out' prince, you'd think he'd be a natural! Guess those stupid bitches haven't had any real pros yet…oh well._

She could smell the musk and evergreen aftershave on Drake's face as she continued to moan like a perfect dream desire that many boys would have in their dirty fantasies. After what felt like hours, they finally pulled apart with a strand of saliva still piecing them together like a liquid chain. Their breaths were rapid and deep like they had just resurfaced from the deep waters with gasps leaving their mouths.

"So nice…" Lucy giggled innocently with her seductive brown eyes gazing into Drake's as she slowly leaned back in which caused Drake to smirk at her cockily.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he chuckled pompously while catching Lucy's smiling, curved lips as they continued their make-out fest.

_Really?_ Lucy laughed in her mind. _I haven't seen anything? Thank God, and here I was thinking that this was the best you could do._

Soon, they began to fall to the ground without stopping their fun little activity with Drake on the bottom. His back was barely leaning against the stump of a tree as he tried to find the plastic buttons on her dress shirt and started to unbutton them from the bottom. Lucy's eyes opened just briefly, glazed with destruction as she spotted the gun only ten feet away from them and felt Drake's anxious fingers undo the last button on her shirt. She tore the shirt from her upper body as if it were a worthless piece of trash and began to push the trembling boy's chest so that his back slammed into the ground harshly as they both slipped a few sighs of pleasure into each other's mouths.

Lucy's lips curved into a naughty grin as she trailed her fingers down to the boy's belt buckle; unfastening it ever so slowly as Drake stared up at her with a longing look in his eyes. As she slipped it straight from the loops around his uniform pants she immediately tossed it to the side just like her dress shirt.

_Wait!_ Drake felt his conscience scream in absolute protest as Lucy began to hike her plaid skirt up to her curved waist while straddling Drake's waist. _What Am I doing…why…so, good… _

The soft tongue from the red and black haired beauty continued to slide all up and down his constricting throat as he groaned and felt tremendous amounts of pleasure soaring through him_. Lucy? This can't happen…What Am I doing? Why is any of this happening?_

Drake's subconscious became flooded with random thoughts as the smell of Lucy's silky hair began to intoxicate him along with the scent of fresh pine from the trees. The sounds of harsh winds were filling their ears as they rushed past them and into the surrounding trees that shook in response. Everything seemed gloomy…everything seemed to be a color of sadness; light gray…depressing gray.

_Who…would have thought that all of this…would have happened? I was expecting a trip to Disney World with Josh. Three lame days filled with him running around begging for autographs and pictures with losers dressed in costumes…riding kiddie rides with him so that we can 'experience' our final senior moment together as brothers…Hanging out with every single one of my friends so that we can end our years at Garside with a bang. Sucks that every three minutes there's a bang alright…a gunshot or an explosion kind of bang…not the sort of bang I wanted to end my years as a student at my school with…or to end my life with._

Drake sighed weirdly in his head as the sound of Lucy's moans became over-the-top exciting which seemed to make him feel numb from ecstatic pleasure.

_Who would have thought it? Who?_

He repeatedly laughed nervously in his racking brain while thinking back to Friday night when he was packing his bags in the loft of their two-story home. He felt a sudden cold breeze wash over his legs and realized that Lucy had just removed his pants…more like ripped them off like a crazed animal actually. She continued to roughly kiss him making both of their once pink lips, now turn a shade of violet blue due to bruising.

_"Ah jeez! Drake! Why is it, you always do everything last minute?" Josh urgently asked with a stressed tone as their alarm clock signaled that it was now 1:00 A.M., going into Saturday. _

_ Josh was lying in his queen sized bed near the door; Galaxy Wars posters galore on the wall along with a few Oprah Winfrey head cutouts…don't ask. He had a nerdy book in his comforter blanket covered lap as he watched me in all my 'awesomeness' waltzing around the room in a carefree way, packing all of my essentials._

_ "C'mon Josh. Are you always going to try and act like we're a married couple? I don't know about you, but I'd rather just be step-bros who happen to share a room," I replied with a sigh as I grasped my guitar case containing my most prized instrument and placed it upright by the base of my towering bed along with the rest of my luggage. My fashionable clothes were strewn all over the floor of our large loft as if a tornado had slipped past. _

_ I didn't even want to go on this stupid trip though! And here I am…If I had just stayed home…ditched, I wouldn't be in this mess! _

_I remember getting on the bus while talking to Josh, Logan, Jake and Kendall…then, the bus driver got all pissed because Beck and Mike got on late… As we drove, I was trying to take a nap while listening to my music while Josh and Gibby played their little game or whatever as I sat in the seat near the window… God, I love those seats…and when I woke up, I was in a cold, dark classroom with a dumb, tight metal thing on my neck! First thought was 'Am I in Hell?' but…after seeing Josh, Cat and all the other goody-goodies I realized that was impossible. But…all the crying and sobbing…good God._

_Those deaths…Eikner's simple-ass way of saying that all forty-two of us were going to basically kill one another or we all die within three damn days! _

_ "You all drove us adults into depression with your crappy behavior. So…the big heads in the U.S. government got together and came up with this little law, Battle Royale, and today's lesson…you kill each other off…until only one victor is left standing" he grinned maniacally and watched as people began to lean forward in their chairs. _

_ I remember all of the screaming…all of the names being called…_

_ "Girl # 8…Jennifer Mosely!" the teacher boomed from the front making Moze leap up with a look of resistance as she walked slowly to the front and snatched her sports bag with anger. After she scurried from the classroom, the next name was called…_

_ "Boy # 9…Drake Parker!"_

_ That's when I really started to freak out. _

_ 'What if I die?'_

_ 'When will I die?'_

_ 'Who'll kill me?'_

_ It sucked, but what sucked even more was the fact that my random weapon or whatever was a dingy little square razor! Like those ones you'd see in the shavers…but this was just one little blade that could barely fit in my pinched fingers! How in the hell would I be able to win a gunfight or even a knife fight with this? _

_ "C'mon…C'mon…it's okay…it's okay," I remember telling myself to calm down, but that didn't work at all…I was crying like crazy with all sort of things going through my head._

_ I was looking in all directions after stepping out into the wide parking lot of the school…not sure where to go or even what to do._

_ Running wild like some idiot with tears flying from my face while I rushed through the woods, trying make sense of it all…except there was no way to do that, especially when you're constantly worrying if there's someone behind you, ready to take you out._

_ After what seemed like forever…I tripped over a tree stump and fell face first into a patch of soft grass. I felt my tears trickle onto the blades of grass and saw them absorb into the soil. "What now? Where to now?"_

_ "Hey…Drake? Drake! Is that you?!" I remember hearing a familiar voice shout in overwhelming joy as the sound of two feet rapidly came towards me. At first, I wanted to try and fight back. Maybe stuff this razor straight into their eye, but then I realized that I'm as good as dead anyways so…might as well die in the beginning._

_ However, I didn't feel any pain…I felt a huge pair of arms lift me up from the ground and by instinct I start to thrash around in shock and fear, but right when I see his face…I instantly feel relief. I feel happy again. No more horror-movie like feels…just glad to be with my bro once again. _

_ Josh…_

_ That's why!_

_ That's why I can't do this!_

_ Josh is my first and biggest priority. Not getting laid by the school's biggest bad girl…_

_ All of this crap is wrong!_

Drake's thoughts were finally beginning to make sense of the whole situation as Lucy began to unhook her bra teasingly with a little curved smile on her face before she slowly pulled it off; revealing her breasts in all their glory. They were almost an inch from Drake's sweating face as she began to smile in satisfaction while whispering in his ear; her voice coated with ecstasy.

"Like what you see?"

Drake couldn't even respond with a simple 'y-yea…' he just sat there with his breaths leaving his mouth in heavy, warm puffs. _No…I can't…I can't do this!_

"Touch me…I promise, you won't be disappointed," she sighed innocently while licking her supple lips which still tasted like cherries due to her lip gloss. Drake couldn't bring himself to do it…his body sure as hell wanted to, but his morals and brain said otherwise. "Are you okay?"

He still couldn't speak. Maybe it was that his lips were hurting horribly from the brutal make-out session they had, or maybe it's because Lucy's sucked all of the air from his lungs while she was sticking her tongue down his throat. Point is, Drake couldn't find the words to use in this situation. Pretty soon, Lucy had slipped and shimmied from her classy school skirt; exposing herself in her underwear. Her hair was lying perfectly upon her creamy shoulders as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Cat got your tongue? I hope not…that little red head could never give you the pleasure that I have to offer you." With that, she began to swiftly unbutton his dress shirt; still locking her gaze on him.

_Tell her to stop! Drake Parker! Do it! _

"No…Lucy, I-I…Get off!" he managed to hiss with sweat rolling off of his flushed face as the gray clouds overhead began to give off a few angry rumbles. Thunder began to faintly erupt from the sky.

"Get off?" she whispered after slowly ceasing her fingers movements which stopped the unbuttoning of his shirt. Drake merely nodded with pained eyes as he felt her weight press against his aching member.

"We…W-We can't do this…Josh…I can't do this," he seethed with tightly closed eyes while the rumbling thunder continued to occasionally blast from over head.

"No…" she whispered in reply before crouching over so that she was face to face with him. Her hair slid over her shoulder and dangled over his chest and a few crimson red strands tickled his pink cheeks.

"No?" he gasped in confusion as his eyes slowly opened so that they were staring into hers. He saw the wicked heart of a killer…waiting to be revived and let loose. It was just a second before Lucy regained her fantasy like façade and started to lick her lips seductively.

"I…I just want you to like me. I want to see if you're really nice…I want you Drake. Boys like you are supposed to want girls like me!"

He couldn't do this…she was going to kill him if he let her have her way with him. Drake had to do something and fast. His head was pounding incredulously as he strained his brain to come up with any kind of idea.

_Wait…_ he felt a genius light bulb go off in his head as Lucy began to resume her 'unbuttoning shirt' duty. _Just…become an actor yourself! How hard can it be? You say a few words…all is done!_

"You filthy whore!" he suddenly hissed frustratingly while grasping Lucy's soft breasts rather roughly with his pale hands. _Time to shine,_ he thought sneakily in his head. All Lucy did in response was let out a surprised shriek as she jumped in his touch. "I'll screw you! So damn hard! Always teasing me with those short skirts! Gonna do you right here and now! I'll get you bareback slut…I'll have my way with you. See if I don't!" Drake growled seductively up at her with his eyebrows arched.

"I knew it…" Lucy cooed from above with her hair wildly flying behind her head as the winds continued to pick up. "I knew you would like me Drake."

_All according to plan…_Drake and Lucy both thought unbeknownst to the other as they each fell into the other's trap like an unsuspecting rat. Drake began taking one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth quickly in excitement and twirled his tongue around it in specific motions. Lucy did nothing more…she arched her back in amazed pleasure as he continued to lather her with his lush tongue.

_Typical…_Lucy thought with a slight groan of annoyance. _Yet another 'Female Hoarder' who doesn't have any type of finesse. _

Little did she know, Drake wasn't even interested in her full body display…he was simply doing exactly what she was doing. Acting.

"Yeah…you like that, huh? You love it!" Drake groaned into her left breast which made Lucy emit a submissive whine.

_ Slut…I've got you right where I want you! _Drake howled in his head as his eyes glanced over to the gun Josh had given him which was now only five feet away. His tongue continued to slide over her creamy, soft skin as he began to smirk sinisterly. _Just have to get my hands from here to the handle of that little gun and it's game over for you…'Hardcore' Stone!_

"Yes! Oh God! Drake! Yes! I do! I do!" she squealed in convinced pleasure as she lifted her face so that she was staring up at the slivers of gray, cloudy sky in-between the frisky leaves and her mouth continued to leak all sorts of cries of ecstasy.

_That's right…gave up my little taser that I got from Trina…oh my…Weren't you boys impressed by my 'honesty'_. Lucy laughed lightly in her head as she looked down at Drake who was still kissing her chest desirably with his attention somewhere else_. Maybe only Josh was impressed…who cares? He's the one who gave me the trust I needed…Checked everywhere…except the collar huh? _

Lucy's hand slowly roamed her neck as if she was caressing herself to gain extra stimulation, but that was far from what she was really doing. Her fingers traced the small razor blade she heisted from Drake while they were arguing over whether they should keep her or not. She had always been a master at pick-pocketing and always managed to successfully do it on whomever she pleased. She even did it to Mr. Griffin (The head principal at Garside) …boy did he have a nice phone.

_Too bad…once I slit that pretty little vein on your neck…you're gonna bleed all over me. Not good for my complexion I may add._ Lucy sighed with a giggle as she held the shining razor in her pinched and well-filed nails. Drake was as alert as an alley cat. He was ready for whatever Lucy had planned…

Her hand that held the razor moved around Drake's neck so that it resting on his shoulder which held his dress shirt up even though it was completely unbuttoned and on the verge of falling off. With her arm slung around his neck as if she were about to pull him into another sloppy kiss, she aligned the sharp blade with his jugular vein which was lightly bulging from his pale skin.

_And you thought I couldn't be trusted_, she chuckled innocently before feeling something splash onto her face lightly. It was a rain drop… it began to lightly sprinkle from above in the thundering skies that were masked with light gray puffs of clouds. Tapping the leaves overhead that were swaying in synch with the violent winds.

_Shit! Rain? Well then, better hurry this along…_she muttered irritably in her head as her lips captured Drake's once more.

_Alright…just a few more tongue slips from this bitch, and I dive for the gun and put a bullet in her damn head. Bullet for your thoughts?_ Drake whispered in his mind as if he would be heard otherwise. The rain slipped from the tips of the golden leaves from above and fell onto them; dripping down their faces as they continued to make their love scene.

_Time to come up now! Let's go already! Last thing I need is you biting off my tongue when you snap your teeth together during your death twitch!_ Lucy groaned in her head impatiently as she began to roll her eyes.

That's when it happened. Drake unhooked himself from her juicy lips and without another thought being processed in either of their minds, Lucy slashed his skin with the razor…but there was no blood.

No cries of dying pain…nothing. All she felt was a hand grasped around her wrist tightly (the one that held the razor) and felt it tug on her roughly, making her gasp in shock.

Drake had a smirk on his face as he stared straight into her eyes, his skin crawling with rain drops as well as a few tired breaths escaping his tongue tainted throat. In his hand was Lucy's trembling wrist and her razor was only a centimeter from his vein in anticipation.

"Aw, so close," Drake sighed with a baby voice while making a pouting face at her. "Disappointed Lucy? Or are you surprised? Maybe both?"

Lucy couldn't believe that her entire plan had been thwarted…she was screwed beyond belief. "Drop it," he bluntly ordered while locking in on her shocked eyes. All she could do was stare back with her mind spinning in confusion.

_How did he know? Was he playing me? Just Like I did to him?_

"I said drop it!" he started to shout demandingly causing Lucy to jump in fear. Her fingers slowly released the deadly, small blade making it drop into the moist blades of grass with dew drops on them. "Now…let's settle this the fair way."

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**AHHH! So much tension! What did you all think? What wil happen between Drake and Lucy now that they know each others' true intentions? What will become of Josh due to the fact that he is the middle man they're basically fighting for? Review! And tell me your thoughts on the story! Don't be shy :) and find out what will happen in the next chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition!**


	37. Dynamic Duo

**Ello! Managed to get a couple of chapters up at once :D woo-hoo! Enjoy the chapter you guys and thank you so much for readng! Make sure to review!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 10:03 A.M. (Deserted Island: Outer Woodland)**

Lucy felt her wrist begin to bruise once more from Drake's murderous grip. It hurt even more…way worse than the leather belt she had snaked around her hands. She could feel the anger and joy he was feeling just by the way he kept squeezing her violet colored wrists as if he was saying, 'Yes! Better believe it! Got you in the act Stone…'

_W-What?_ Was all she could squeak out in her bewildered mind as Drake's eyes bore into hers like a pair of relentless daggers. _This Fucker! H-How did he- Damn it all! _

The cursing began to rise in volume within her confused head as she watched Drake pick up the moist razor from the wet patch of dewy grass that was painted with rain drops and sighed with an amused breath. "I should have known…Should have known you were up to no good Lucy." All Lucy did was stare at his fresh face that was masked with numerous water sprinkles that sparkled every time he turned his head and began to grunt in annoyed frustration.

"How in the hell did you-"

"I'm not an idiot…let's just leave it at that," he remarked, not even letting Lucy finish her poisonous sentence as the thunder continued to roar like the lions in the Sahara. "I told you didn't I? I'm not like Josh. One example would be the fact that he has the book smarts but guess what? Drake Parker has the street smarts."

The nearly nude temptress that was still leaning close to Drake (thanks to his firm grasp on her; keeping her glued there) began to open her mouth slowly as if she were about to show an impressed smile. Her lips curved into a fascinated grin as she flipped her sleek hair behind her shoulder in a sensual fashion.

"Well, well…I guess I underestimated you Parker," she smoothly laughed with her eyebrows arched to reveal her carefree nature. "Who knew the rock star doof would have the brains to catch Miss Lucy Stone in the act…I give you props for that."

"I don't need your praise skank," Drake grumbled with disgust as he pulled his dress shirt back on with swift motions and began to button it with his thin fingers. Lucy shrugged her bare shoulders with a small sigh of carelessness before locking her sight upon her bruised wrist…_purple, blue and a hint of disappointment…ah well. _She rose up to her feet and got off of Drake with the light drips of saddening rain seeping into her glossy hair and into her scalp. She was still bare-chested, but she didn't care one single bit…she was confident with her body and she's revealed it to so many people that it actually seemed like no big deal to her when it came to walking in the nude.

"One question though," she spoke with a sweet tone to her voice with a small smirk upon her face; the rain becoming more of a light spraying mist due to the winds beginning to mix in. "How did you figure it out?"

Drake finished buttoning the final plastic button on his dress shirt before answering her with a chuckle; his eyes still looking down as he began to fixate on his blood red school tie that seemed to be wrinkled due to Lucy carelessly tossing it. "Easy…I picked up on your little scene…so I decided; why not make this a simple trap."

"What do you mean?" she asked slightly interested with her cold eyes narrowed at the half-naked boy still sitting down with his back leaned against the tree stump.

"Well, I thought of this whole little thing as two dedicated actors displaying their passion through a convincing love scene for an audience," he gestured to the skies to indicate that he means the audience that is tuning into the competition. "Plus…I've been around the block a few times and heard a few stories about you, but trust me…I've dealt with girls worse than you."

"Stories? Aw…I must be very well known then huh?" she cooed with an innocent laugh leaving her throat as she placed her hands behind her back in a harmless manner to try and sway Drake a bit. However, Drake was beyond unconvinced, in fact, he was planning to take her out right now. As he tightened his tie rather menacingly, he managed to get onto his two sock covered feet that were soaked with rain water; his back still resting against the damp bark of the tree.

"Who gives a crap? I don't! And surely Josh won't either…you're just going to be another dead whore once I tell him what you did. Then, he'll probably kill you himself!" Drake growled deviously as he slightly gazed over at the rain covered gun that was lying anxiously within the dewy grass blades only a few feet away. He had to do it…this was a once in a lifetime shot. His breaths seemed to be heated and warm even though the air grew terribly frosty as the rain grew heavier. Rain showered the forest like an unfortunate cast of doom as a damp mist began to slither over and through the forest grounds.

He could tell Lucy was shivering wildly due to the fact that she had nothing on except her metal collar device and her clothes were as good gone considering they were now soaked in arctic rain water. Both of their jaws were clenched in suspenseful tension as they stared anxiously into each other's eyes…waiting for a first move to be made.

Just then, Lucy's calm eyes darted to the gun and her smirk turned into an evil, sinister smile as she ran her supple fingers through her drenched locks of red-and-black hair that used to be a soft as a kitten's fur…Her legs bended for a running start and Drake realized that this was an all or nothing ordeal…he either shot her and lived happily ever after, or let her shoot him and died crappily ever after. It was his call.

He heard her shoes push into the muddy soil causing it to give of a squishing sort of sound as she dashed off like a panther ready for her kill.

"Not even!" Drake screamed with anger as he leapt for the shimmering gun as well which caused him to kick clamps of dirt mixed with blades of bright green grass into the chilled air. It was like a race to the finish as they darted with hitched breaths leaving their cold throats for the fate determining weapon.

_For Josh! For Josh!_ They both mentally cried with agony as they both landed onto the ground at the exact same time with their arms stretched out in desperation. The sound of rain splashing endlessly against the over towering tree leaves filled the tense air as a figure, immersed in the refreshing and hazy mist, stood up with the gun as the other cowered in fear. That's when one sentence became uttered in the deliberate situation as the sound of birds fleeing their nests and wrestling themselves out the trees in hysteria filled their ear. "You…are so fucking dead!"

_POP!_

It was done…the gunshot had been fired and the birds flew panic stricken from their tree homes even faster after hearing the ear ringing sound. All was finished, and Josh began to awake from his slumber from under a ridge that offered shelter from the miserable rain. He watched the rain drops trickle from the edge of the ridge that stretched over his head like a curved cliff and fall into the patches of soft grass at his feet. He heard the gunshot only seconds ago and at first, he thought it was just a simple rumble of rowdy thunder. However, after he spotted families of mocking birds flee the swaying treetops just where Lucy and Drake where…he knew that something horrible had just occurred.

His ink-black hair was still neatly combed upon his head as he emerged from his resting place and the rain began to wash down his horrified face like a waterfall. The water flowed down his neck and through the crevices in his titanium government-issued collar and soaked his dress shirt as he trudged frantically through the muddy grounds that led to where his two friends last were seen by him.

"What…Drake? Lucy?" he cried desperately so that he could be heard through the mixing sounds of rain pattering on the forest and the thunder that was erupting from the ashen gray skies like roaring lions. It looked like a murky sheet of black was coating the gray clouds as the rain grew heavier…

He continued to breathe harder and harder as his emotions quickly expressed themselves through hopeless fear when he spotted a trail of diluted red blood began to trickle from just ahead within the security of the trees. He felt his heart pound against his heaving chest as he moved faster…and faster…and faster. "Where!? Where are they?!" he started to sob frantically as he jerked his head in every direction, but all he saw were forest creatures scattering through and between the trickling trees to seek shelter from the harsh rain.

_Who? Was that…no…were they killed by someone?_ Josh felt his heart sink to his feet after coming up with numerous scenarios that could have been beyond true.

Someone finding them…

They shot someone out of shock…

Or…they shot at each other…

That last suggestion was enough to make Josh want to drop to his knees and vomit whatever berries he still had in his churning stomach. He tried his best to keep a calm demeanor as he rose back up to his feet; his entire body trembling madly. He had no idea whether it was from the cold soaking rain from above or just the simple fact that he was terrified to the point where he felt petrified and couldn't move a muscle.

His eyes followed the thin stream of dark red blood that became less and less apparent due to the clear rain water mixing in with it. He felt his entire throat close up as he hesitantly walked up to the supposed source of the scarlet red line that continued to flow through the sopping grass. He almost felt his legs go numb as he heard pained noises coming from within a thicket only a few feet away. It sounded like a dying cat if anything. He slipped through the slippery leaves of the rain covered bushes with haste and force. Every time he let out a breath of air, it resembled a cloud of icy dragon's breath and the dampening mist began to form around his feet and crawled past him over the top of his sneakers. It made his pale skin crawl while the rain began to force his hair to mat against his head in thick black curl formations. His fluid green eyes focused on the scene ahead of him and he almost let out a horrified scream.

"D-Drake? What are you…Drake, what are doing?" Josh tried to say but it came out in a rather squeaky way due to how shocked he became. Lucy was lying on her back letting the drops of clear liquid glisten upon her chest and stomach. Her once flawless shoulder now had a horrible gushing wound within it which made a stream of dark blood flow down over her shoulder and into the soaked earth underneath her. Her helpless brown eyes were fixated on Josh as she mouthed the word, 'Help' to him with tears brimming in her eyes. Above her was Drake standing proudly with his face slowly lifting up to meet Josh's surprised gaze. His usually swooping chocolate brown hair that covered his eyes was now stuck to his face due to the heavy splashes of rain that dripped from the leaves up above.

"Josh…please! Hurts so bad!" Lucy sobbed in pain as her hand covered the fresh and ugly gunshot wound in her shoulder as if she were clutching it in agony. "Don't let him…please…he's going to…kill me," she sobbed desperately with her eyes turning into those very same hypnotic orbs that she was able to use to place Josh under her strange spell.

"Josh! Stop listening to this lying piece of garbage! Step away from her Josh! Let me finish her off for good!" Drake boomed with lips moistened with drops of water tracing them. Josh almost felt stupefied by the entire event and had no idea of what to think or even do. His brain began to pound as the sound of intimidating thunder rumbling began to rip through his ear drums.

His sad eyes went back and forth. To Lucy's helpless and wounded form…to Drake's frantic and murderous hand that held the Colt pistol he hand willingly gave him. His serene well being began to crumble piece by piece as the both of them continued to tug him as if he were an abused rope in tug-a-war.

"Drake…what are you saying! Wait…scratch that…What are you even doing! Why? Did you…did you actually shoot her?" he asked eagerly with his eyes wide as the thick blanket of gray in the sky began to angrily roar at them.

"Yes! I definitely did! She tried to kill me yet again after YOU sweet talked me into letting her ass stay! Tried to cut me with my own razor man! So…I'll say it again. Get the hell away from her and get your stuff. We're leaving and this bitch is going to get what she deserves," Drake growled impatiently as the gun he held began to tremble in his grasp. Josh only opened his mouth as if he were about to speak but nothing came out. His eyes began to quiver in fear as he looked back down at Lucy's bleeding shoulder blade wound and her agonized face that was covered with painful expressions.

"No, Josh…Drake…he tried to r-rape me! He said that if I didn't…he'd shoot me on sight…as you can see…I refused," she sobbed with a sad laugh after referring to her wound that was still bright red due to her severed skin and muscle with a stream of spurting red liquid coming from it. "He…H-He ripped my clothes off because I didn't want to cooperate…and when I pushed him back…he f-fired the gun."

Drake's eyes went wide in absolute disbelief.

_This bitch! She's has to be joking! She…She made up everything…She's a lying, murderous bitch!_ Drake wailed mentally as tears stung his eyes. He saw Josh's face and felt like a punch had been served to his chest after seeing the hurt in his brother's eyes.

"Drake? What have you done?" he softly spoke with tears coming to his eyes as well and his parted lips began to start trembling in denial.

"No…" Drake cried dramatically with his gun still tightly gripped in his hand and he felt the handle start to get a little slippery due to the rain slipping through the crack in-between his sweating palm and the metal handle. "No… S-She's lying! She's lying through her teeth! You honestly don't think…Josh c'mon!"

Josh did nothing but shake his head in confusion as he began to feel the hot tears wash from his cheeks thanks to the freezing rain. His entire body shook wildly from the emotions he felt ravaging through him and he instantly felt his dress shirt begin to stick to his flesh thanks to the moisture.

Drake's dress pants were loosely hanging around his thin waist and his own school shirt was button but the cuffs were messily undone which covered his hand almost; allowing his fingers to peek out along with the barrel of the dripping gun.

"No…he-he was trying to put his thing inside me Josh! He was…I tried to fight back but…he shot me when I was about to run away-"

"Shut Up!" Drake screeched furiously "Quit it with your damn lies! It's over! Give it up already! Josh! Go get our things together and I'll meet you over by the grove again from last night! Trust me…this isn't going to take long."

His finger was ready as ever to pull the trigger once more as Lucy began to cry pleadingly with tears flowing from the corners of her eyes; tainting the eye shadow that highlighted around her brown eyes. "Josh! NO! Please…don't let him hurt me! I thought you trusted me! Remember when you said that you thought I wasn't bad…Help me Josh! Help me!"

Josh felt his eyes fill up with water almost like a pair of expanding water balloons as he looked back and forth between Lucy and his own brother Drake. "I…" he began with a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke dryly. "I…I want to believe you Lucy but…there is a razor over there and I know Drake wouldn't have used that on you when he has a gun," he finished confidently as he pointed over to the forming puddles surrounding the tree stump where Lucy had tried to slash Drake's vein in an attempt to kill him discreetly. The razor was floating calmly in one of the shallow puddles in slow motion which gave Lucy a feeling of annoyed discomfort.

_God! This asshole fucking shot at me Josh! You're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to be on my side!_ Lucy seethed agonizingly in her head as the pain began to surge through her shoulder and down to her fingertips which were immersed in a puddle of water that had grass bits floating in it.

"However…jeez, Drake…Lucy's lying there almost naked with a bullet in her shoulder…and you look like you tried to get dressed in the dark within a limit of five seconds…"

"B-But…No…J-J-Josh you…you have to believe me! I'm your god damn brother for crying out loud!" Drake wailed with his eyes beginning to turn red with not only rage, but with skepticism as well as Josh stood there in a torn state.

"Drake…you…you do have a history with girls," Josh quietly spoke with his head downcast as his eyes stared at the transparent mist that was submerging his feet.

"What? What do you mean…history? So what then Josh? Rape! I'm a rapist now?! Is that it?!" Drake screamed with his voice beginning to shiver along with his rain-drenched body. Josh merely looked back up with a calming smile on his wet face and started to shake his head as if he were the light that kept everything together.

"I didn't say that bro…just calm down okay? We all need to just calm down and focus on Lucy right now…her shoulder looks terrible," Josh sighed with a comforting smile as he kneeled down with his hand tenderly grazing her torn flesh which caused her to gasp in pain. "Sorry Lucy…look Drake, I think it's best if I hold onto the gun for now."

Drake almost wanted to let out a pure, comical laugh at Josh's idiotic and naïve intentions. Instead he let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head in doubt. "I can't do that Josh…I can't…You're a nice guy…always was, but at times like these…I'm not gonna let your 'nice guy' attitude put our lives in danger."

Josh just stared at him with a sad smile appearing on his drenched face as Lucy laid in-between them with her mouth occasionally leaking out a few groans due to the pain. "Come on Drake…give me the gun. You shouldn't have to worry if you're not lying right? So…give me the gun and we'll work things out together like always. We're brothers remember…but it's your call Drake. How much do you trust your bro'?" he whispered as he held is hand out with his eyebrows arched in a saddening manner. A few booming echoes erupted from above accompanied by a bright light flash, indicating that lightning has decided to make an appearance as well.

_"We'll make it out though, right Drake?"_

_ "Duh. Of course Josh. No way am I gonna hurt you," Drake gave him a wink before moving back to his lyrics as he picked the notebook back up and placed it upon his lap._

_ "Me either. Besides, it's already game over when you can't trust your own bro'," Josh beamed with his eyes sparkling in hope._

_ Game…Over?_ Drake began to sob quietly with his chest heaving from the choked cries he began to emit. _If…You can't trust your own bro…_

_ Josh,_ Drake started to painfully think with his throat burning from the constant screaming he had been doing for the past few hours_. Damn it, Josh…I can't trust her…I can't put my trust in you…I'll die if that happens. All I seem to have is myself when it comes to people I can trust…_

"_I want you to handle this," Josh softly spoke as he brought his weapon (A Colt Anaconda revolver) out of his navy blue duffle bag and held it out to a confused Drake._

_ "What?" Drake nervously asked while bringing his pencil down and setting it down on the marked up paper in his 'Lyric' book. He stared at the gun with unsure eyes as Josh continued to hold it out to him with a smile of amusement. "Josh…Josh? Are you sure about this?"_

_ "Definitely, you were always the one with a knack for guns. I don't even know where the safety is on this thing. It's better off in the hands of a genius musician who's a pro with his hands…don't you think? Besides, I'm a gamer. The only gun I've ever fired was one in Call of Duty…"_

He felt his fingers tremble upon the gun in anguish after thinking about his brother's wellbeing…

"No…I…I can't lay it out on the line Josh. You always see the good in people and that's one of the things I love about you man…but someday that kind of thinking will get you in a lot of trouble…I can't be with you Josh if that…thing is going to be hanging around," he sobbed lightly while gesturing to Lucy's bare-chested body that kept quivering as she began to force herself up so that she could sit properly. Her bloody wound was cupped with her rain covered hand as she continued to clench her teeth in utter pain and glared at him with her eyes engraved with hatred.

The rain continued to patter against the surface of the tree leaves while a type of foggy mist was shrouding the top of the distant hills and blurry mountains. "Well…I guess…I guess this is where we say good-bye…for now that is," Josh gave a hopeful sigh as he began to smile cheerily at his brother with his eyes shut to portray a joyful persona. Drake almost felt his insides twist after hearing him say these words and simply stared down at the ground in misery while bringing his Colt Revolver down so that it was hanging by his wet side.

"You serious?" he asked in a way that showed he didn't quite understand, but Josh nodded his head with his smile still glowing through the depressing downpour.

"Yeah…I mean, I can't really convince you and I still feel responsible for Lucy…So, yeah…I guess I am, but don't worry Drake…I'll see you again."

"But Josh I-… I can't leave you…We're supposed to stick together! Me and you! Dynamic duo!" Drake began to cry as his heart began to feel as if it were being torn from his soaked chest. "Josh…ditch her. C'mon man…"

"I can't Drake…we'll always be brothers, but I have to do what I think is right," Josh gave a beaming smile that reflected his brothers relentless sorrow and they both gave each other miserable stares before coming to terms with what must be done.

"Then…Then I guess…I guess I'll be on my way then," Drake hiccupped with his tears falling to the ground along with the thousands of droplets falling from the sky.

Josh nodded with a smile on his face before kneeling down to lift the 'poor' wounded Lucy up. "Okay. But before you go…" he set Lucy down on a sturdy log that seemed to be softening due to its bark taking in all of the endless moisture. Drake was halfway turned around with his back nearly facing his brother as he continued to listen to his last wish. "Hug me brotha."

That's when a smile spread quickly across both of their faces as if the sun had finally shone through the terrible rainstorm. Drake turned to face the pair of embracing arms that he just couldn't get away from no matter what, but he loved it…he loved the fact that he was able to share one last joyous moment with the guy he'd grown up with since he could properly learn how to hold a guitar.

"I'm gonna miss you man," Drake smiled with tears in his sad brown eyes as they continued to share their family moment. Josh smiled peacefully as well with a look of nostalgia on his face while Drake squeezed him a bit tighter as they ended their embrace.

"Me too, but don't worry…this isn't truly goodbye okay?" Josh gave a kind and warm smile as he held Drake by his skinny arms. "We'll meet up again…okay?"

Drake wiped his horribly puffy eyes with the unbuttoned cuff of his shirt and nodded quickly with an uplifting grin. "Right…but make sure you bring this back with you," he laughed with a few sniffles while placing Josh's gun in his caring hands.

"Drake? Wait. How are you going to protect yourself?"

"Trust me, you need it a lot more than I do. Maybe put your _Call of Duty_ tactics to the test."

Josh smiled broadly as he accepted the weapon from his brother and watched as Drake turned on his heel in an attempt to leave at last. Drake took in a deep breath of the moist air along with a few rain droplets that seemed to relieve his burning throat and started to walk off with his bags in hand.

Josh stared sadly as Drake continued to stride into the deep heart of the forest with the rain blurring his thin figure until it managed to be a few minutes later, and he was completely gone…

Josh was alone…he no longer had his brother by his side and he felt his lips tremble before he began to cry. Lucy sat there in the midst of it all absolutely bewildered at most while the sound of Josh's muffled cries filled her ears along with the occasional blasts of thunder. Lucy had finally got what she wanted and that was the whole fact that Drake was finally gone.

**17 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Drake has left the building! Josh is pretty gullible, but still...Anyways, what will happen now that Josh is all alone with Lucy? Will she truly protect him, or add him to her list of victims?! Find out in the next chapter!**

**Oh! And also, we will be exploring the mind of Lucy (our deranged killer) in the next chapter as well and seeing why she acts the way she does!**

**Stay tuned in to...The Program!**


	38. Daddy's Little Demon

**Here it is my faithful viewers! Now we will see how Lucy's mind really ticks and operates...Enjoy the chapter guys! Make sure to review! **

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 10:39 A.M. (Deserted Island: Outer Woodland)**

_He's gone…_she thought in a quiet whisper as she stared off in the direction that Drake took for his pointless expedition. _He's gone…all gone! Guess I didn't have to play dirty after all. _

She wanted to feel happy about it, but the searing pain that was radiating within her arm said otherwise. She hissed from the torturous sensation before feeling Josh examine her wounds carefully with his nose emitting a series of sniffles. His green eyes were tainted red due to the profuse tears that he had cried and he tried to give off the same old kind smile that only made him look even more pathetic.

"Josh…you shouldn't be sad. I'll keep you safe. I'll be there for you, okay?" Lucy gave him a comforting smile as she turned into her genuine self. All Josh did in response was give her a slight nod accompanied with a grin that reeked with pity. First Mindy the girl he loved, now Drake his close brother…He felt empty like a barren turtle shell with nothing to claim to now.

"Here," he sighed with a tone of sadness "Let's try and fix you up."

"If you can…but it's pretty gruesome," Lucy hissed as he tenderly touched the mauled skin. Josh honestly had no idea of what to do…he definitely wasn't a doctor. His dad was a weatherman for crying out loud!

"Lucy this looks horrible…" he whispered helplessly after feeling the rain soak into his scalp as if he were in an ice cold shower. "I don't know if I'll be able to do anything."

_Touch…_

That's when it flooded Lucy's tainted and brainwashed mind. Touching. That's what she was always taught when she was with her new daddy. Touching makes everything better…it makes everything okay. "Touch?" Lucy thought as she recalled those words circulating in her shrouded mind. The fog developing from a far seemed to have slipped through her ears and into her brain by the way her thoughts resembled blurry nothings. Her brain began to rewind all of those past events from her horrifying childhood as if they were a tape without sound…a black and white film strip running in front of her eyes.

"Lucy? I think I'll be able to wrap it with something...just have to find something to use," Josh began to chuckle with his sad look beginning to finally reverse. "Here. We can go find some shelter and I can give you a coat I brought from home…I mean, you-you…you look fine but-uh…I mean…" Josh could feel his cheeks start to burn as he rambled like a flustered dork. "Ah jeez…here, let's…let's just go."

Lucy only nodded with a slight smile of understanding as Josh lifted her up with his arm tucking underneath her armpit on the opposite side. She felt her heart speed up in fear as she began to remember everything her horrible step-father did to her. However, one thing was essential when it came to the satanic child predator. Touching made everything much better…oh yes, much, much better.

"Touching? Touching helps?" Lucy whispered with her eyes glued to the grass and water dripping branches stretching overhead as she began to ask confusingly.

"What?" Josh laughed in question as he trudged to the edge of the slightly sloped hill that led to where he was resting previously. "Lucy? Are you Okay?"

Lucy only ignored him as she felt her step-father's voice chuckle within her twisted mind.

_"Touch Lucy…The more you touch the more you're loved. Vice versa…if I touch you, it means I love you." _

_ "Love…Touching means love?"_

_ "Yes…look. I'm touching you…don't you feel loved? Don't you see how much daddy loves his new step-daughter?"_

_ "Love…For real?"_

_ "For real…"_

"Touch means love…" Lucy started to smile lovingly as tears began to brim her eyes. The painful burning sensation began to return in full force in her shoulder once again causing her to be pulled from her thoughts with tears falling from her eyes. "Touch…makes it all better. Yes it does…all the love comes when you touch."

Josh couldn't help but start to feel strangely uncomfortable as Lucy continued to chuckle to herself in a slight daze. The rain drops fell mercilessly from the murky skies while Josh carefully escorted her under the sheltering ridge with an amused smile coming onto his drenched face. "We should be okay in here for a little while."

He placed Lucy down on the moist (but not soaked) grass and began fiddling with his government supplied sports bag. The country insignia (A blood red eagle with its wings spread beautifully) victoriously gleamed from the side of the bag in honor as Josh tried to locate any type of food…it was nearing lunchtime after all. He found everything in there…except a food source.

"Man…" Josh sighed in disappointment while slowly closing his supplied bag.

_ ZIIIIP… _

He turned to Lucy with a bit of warmth in his comforting and usual grin as he placed his baby blue backpack upon his rain soaked lap and began searching for his Houdini hoodie (Josh was a major magic fan…) His eyes quickly lit up with joy as he quickly brought it from his dry back pack and handed it gently to Lucy's dazed body.

"Here you go Lucy," he gave her a kind look that made Lucy's thoughts begin to melt away like ice on a summer day. She graciously accepted it while sliding her arms into the cozy sleeves and zipping it up with her lightly toned fingers.

"Josh…thank you," she whispered lightly while shoving her hands into the hoodie's toasty pockets. All he did was chuckle softly with a compassionate look in his bright green eyes before leaning his back against the ridge of the overbearing cliff with his dress shirt stuck to his pale skin from the rain.

"You are oh, so very welcome Ms. Stone," he giggled in a friendly way as he brushed a few damp, curly strands of his jet black hair behind his ear.

_He's taking our trust…_

At first, the voice almost made her jump in fright. It resembled something…like a demonic creature the way it hissed in her brain like a bloodthirsty snake.

"What?" she spoke with fear in her quiet voice while Josh tilted his head in confusion at her sudden outburst.

_Lucy! He's taking our trust! Just like…he did_

The voice snarled, obviously referring to her perverted step-father. Lucy only closed her eyes tightly as the rain continued to slam against the brittle, yet delicate grass blades only a few feet away.

_ No…he-he isn't! He's a good boy! Josh is good! Like…Like our first daddy was!_

A second and much more innocent voice cried within Lucy's mind as her two sides began to argue. Two sides…one being the young innocent child Lucy one was…and the other being a cruel heartless soul with only hurt to fill her voids...or in better words, did everything in its power to protect the inner child she used to be. Together, they made up Lucy's entire wellbeing.

_ No. He's just like the rest of them. All men are the same. Take…Take…Take. No giving back. Just taking…Remember? Daddy's Girl?_

The snake like voice creepily whispered which made a chill run down her spine as she thought about her 'kind'…(yeah right) step-dad when she first got to meet him within their newly bought home.

_"See! I got you a little something…just to say, I hope we can be friends," the neatly dressed man kindly spoke as he handed a tiny nine year-old Lucy a stuffed pink bear with plush fur and two dark purple bead eyes. Its neck had a beautiful lavender bow tied around it as it smiled lovingly at Lucy's cherubic face._

_ "Just you wait and see Lucy…we'll all be a family. I can be just like your first dad…You, me and your mommy. How does that sound?"_

_ Lucy tightly wrapped her small arms around the innocent bear with a huge smile on her little face while brightly giggling. Her short, shoulder length hair was light brown and decorated with childish bows and she shook her head excitedly causing it all to sway gently. "Yay! For real? A family? Just like daddy?"_

"_You bet," he smiled back with a charming laugh as he patted her tiny shoulder._

_Taking our trust…just like he did…All the same…Trick us, then they take…they take it all for themselves…_

Lucy shivered in horror as she thought about her past events while the cold hearted serpent that was that created from her traumatized experiences slithered around her brain. She didn't want to believe such a horrible thing…Josh would never hurt her like that. She saw him staring at her in concern with a twinkle bit of hope in his eyes as he smiled caringly at her.

_No! He…He's like our first daddy. Kind…and nice. Not mean. No, no. Not this time Lucy! Daddy's girl! Not anymore! No more hurting!_

The small voice squeaked in her brain causing her to groan as she began to clash with her innocent inner child. Her head felt like it was going to explode with fury from the war that was being fought within it. She rubbed her hands together nervously as silent sobs began to escape her.

"Lucy?" Josh began to ask with a bit more of a cautious tone as he started to move towards her with his comforting hands placed on her trembling shoulders. "Lucy? What's…What's wrong?"

Of course she couldn't answer him because her brain felt like it was aching in the midst of a brutal battle. The annoying sounds of rain splashing against the soil sent a pounding feeling through her throbbing head as the voices ensued their nerve-racking debate.

_No_ _Love…Men always take everything! No love! Love is a lie! Love hurts and hurts…no happy endings ever,_ the snake like whisper screeched with its words dipped in some sort of venom as they sank into her conscience.

_No Lucy! Love is pure…only bad boys hurt girls like us. But Josh is different because he's not a bad boy! Josh will give you you're happy endings!_ The nine year old spirit within Lucy began to cry with peaking joy.

That's when she heard it again. That voice that reeked with sick fantasies and twisted lies. The voice of her infamous step-dad.

_"See…See how much I love you? When I touch you…it's my way of showing you my love Lucy."_

"Then…How come…How come it always hurt? Does love always feel like this?" Lucy asks in a scared little whisper as she clutched the sides of her head with her hands. "Or maybe…maybe it's supposed to hurt!" She screamed in a deliberate outburst which made Josh scramble backwards into the damp ridge like a frightened stray cat. It all started to make sense to her now…no matter what, men will hurt you in the end.

_Lucy!? No! Josh is like the prince in the fairytales! He's a kind boy! He won't hurt us! He'll give us our happy endings_!

"No…" Lucy whispered as she began to smirk in a sinister fashion. It was like her snake like demon was beginning to shine through once again like she did with Drake and everyone else. The little girl that Josh had talked to and trusted…was long gone and covered up with dirty lies and sickened intentions. Josh merely looked at her in horror as she continued to gaze upon him with that same smirk plastered onto her face. She actually began to resemble one of those creepy porcelain dolls with a blunt expression as well as a slight yet strange smile.

"Lucy?" he started to croak in a nervous way as the thunder from the thick gray skies started to fiercely boom with force. He had no idea what happened to the girl he was talking to on the log this morning. What happened to the girl who kept smiling at him with a genuine feeling attached to it? What happened to the true Lucy?

He would never know…all he knew was that she was gone, and the conniving temptress was back with a heart filled with vengeance. "You're all the same," she sighed with a small dark chuckle leaving her slightly open mouth. Josh only looked at her in a completely lost way as he continued to laugh in misunderstanding.

"What do you mean?" he asked with his face beginning to turn back into his exuberant and cheerful glow that made the small innocent soul within Lucy to jump to the surface. But not this time…they all lie. They always try to take your trust by being nice, and then they use you. They hurt you. They destroy you…until they're bored of you, and that's when they beat you.

"Rotting pieces of garbage…all of you men are just that. Take, take, take…but no giving back," she sighed with an evil sneer while slowly raising herself suspiciously until she was supporting her weight upon her knees. They sank into the fresh blades of green grass while Josh did nothing but blink a few times in confusion; still not understanding what she was saying.

"What? Take? I didn't take anything. I'm not planning on taking from you…but I'm still confused on what I'm 'taking' exactly," he slowly spoke in order to coax a certain answer from the troubled young girl. But all she did was shake her head in disappointment while her hair shook slightly upon her covered shoulders.

"Tsk-Tsk…Josh, almost trusted you. Now that would have been a big mistake. Especially considering the situation we're in."

"Lucy…Lucy! I don't understand what you're saying! What do you mean 'Almost trusted you'? I thought…I thought you and me were finally going to be friends."

"Yeah…right. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the numbers of contestants is getting lower…which means, the stakes are just gonna keep getting higher. What will happen when it's just me and you Josh? I'm not sticking around to die with you. I plan on winning the competition…you were nice and all, but I know what you truly are and I'm not letting anyone distract me from getting the big prize," Lucy explained with a faint smirk on her shining lips that were tainted with cold raindrops.

Josh was simply stupefied and his entire body felt like it had been thrown under a bus. Lucy was betraying him…he should have seen it coming. "Damn…Drake…h-he…he was right about you all along! Y-You're nothing but a liar! A cold, lying murderer!" he gasped in horror while crawling to his two drenched feet that felt the ice cold rain soak through his socks.

"So? Why are you so upset? You told me didn't you? You wanted to die peacefully, right? Well," it was all like a fast paced scene in an action film to poor Josh as he stood there with a terrified expression while his mouth formed a speechless 'O'. Lucy had his lethal gun in her grasp and she was raising it up to his heaving chest with a wide smile on her face. "This…won't hurt a bit. Maybe for a quick second. But…then you'll be free like everyone else that died here."

_How? How did she get it? I had it in my bag right next to my coat and- Oh god…It must fallen out once I took out the jacket! _Josh screeched hysterically in his head as he backed away in cowardly fear as Lucy's finger began to place itself upon the cold trigger of the gun. Before he knew it, he tripped backwards out into the pouring rain onto his back with a thud and a pained groan escaped him. His usually calm and peaceful expression was now replaced with one filled with fear and regret.

"Die…and be happy with God. You were cool. I won't forget you Josh," she sighed with a wide grin on her face as she emerged from within the shelter causing the sudden downpour of miserable rain to drench her form once again, making the hoodie Josh gave her useless.

"No…Please! Lucy! Please don't you- You don't know what you're doing!" Josh cried with tears forming within his soft and comforting eyes which reflected pain and hurt. Lucy only felt a small hint of horror within her chest as she looked straight into those eyes. The eyes that made her feel safe. The eyes that reminded her of her real father. The ones that made her see what she wasn't seeing before.

_"I think it's because when I look at you. You're eyes are just so cold…almost empty."_

_ "My eyes?" _

_ "Yeah…but, it's like their sad. Sometimes it's like that's all you have in them."_

_ "Sad…You notice all of that? Just by looking at my eyes? Josh…don't be a hallmark card, please?"_

_ "I'm…I'm not! I'm being serious…they're so sad, but so caring at the same time. Like there's a piece of you that no one has seen before…like a lost little girl waiting to be found."_

Lucy almost felt her heart break as she watched the soaking wet boy continue to sob frantically with his black hair tossed about his head.

_Lucy…Josh is a nice boy…not like 'him'. Josh is different…Josh will give us all of our happy endings…_

"Lost people…He-He doesn't think…I'm bad," Lucy felt her voice tremble as a feeling began to arise within her once more. It made her stomach twist in ways that made her feel like she was going to explode and her arm holding the gun shook wildly as if she entering some sort of seizure. However, she simply felt remorse and it was all thanks to her younger and untainted soul coming back from within the thick darkness of her heart. The innocent little girl was back…her eyes trembling with tears as she dropped the gun in horror while dropping to her bare knees. "Josh…I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry!" she sobbed authentically with her brown eyes beginning to release her tears of innocent affection.

Josh looked at her in a daze with his eyes trembling madly as he shook his head in an absolute panic. "No! I…I can't t-trust you. I was stupid…stupid for believing you Lucy!" Lucy couldn't believe the things she was hearing…she trusted him. He made little Lucy feel safe. Safe just like her first dad did.

Her head shook in an upset while tears flew from her eyes just like the rain falling around her. "No…No…I-I want to be with you Josh. It was the bad side…The mean side. It tries to protect little Lucy! Oh yes…tries to hide her away from all of the bad boys. That's what everyone sees…the bad Lucy. She only comes out when she's trying to protect me…little Lucy," she smiled insanely as tears ran down her flushed cheeks. Josh was completely lost in every way imaginable. Bad Lucy? Protect…Little Lucy? Hide her Away?

Something troubling was going on with her, but Josh never wanted to know what in the hell it was. He just wanted to run…run fast and far from this crazed girl known as Lucy Stone. "No! I don't know what's wrong with you Lucy! But I know one thing…and that's the fact that you're freaking crazy!" Josh screamed as she advanced towards him for a hug, but he swiftly and roughly pushed her away in resentment. As her body flew to the ground; splashing into a deep puddle, she felt her eyes begin to water in overwhelming sadness. The icy puddle splashed violently around her from her impact and made a shiver run through her arched spine.

"Crazy?" she whispered as the sadness began to take her over. "But…you promised. You promised to be with me! My eyes! Remember! You said that I was different!" she began to wail in desperation while Josh merely backed away in horror. "See! I grew breasts for you! I-I matured! Lucy can feel the love now! I can f-feel it! Please! Don't go…D-Don't."

"I…I'm…No! You're just like everyone says! I didn't want to believe them…but you really are like what everyone says!" he cried in response while the thunder continued to intensify in volume and the lightning shines through the thick sheet of black clouds overhead. He almost felt sick to his stomach as Lucy began to feel her chest with tears flying from her vulnerable face. Josh raised himself up onto his soaked feet while grabbing the gun Lucy had dropped as he trembled madly in an attempt to get away from the strange girl. Lucy's hair flew around her as she shook her head pleadingly with regret in her eyes. She couldn't lose him…not again.

"Please…" she whispered with horror in her voice as she began to raise her hand up to him in a longing manner. "Don't go…not like last time."

Josh only backed away step by step with his eyes glued to her in unbelievable fear before taking a deep breath of the damp smelling air. "Stay away from me…" was all he said before turning on his heel to leave at full speed. Lucy almost felt her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as she watched him jet off into the forest trees.

"No…y-you…You promised! Promised your little Lucy you'd stay with her!" she screamed as a series of choked sobs flowed from her quivering lips.

_Go after him Lucy!_

The little girl within her cried in hope.

_Don't let your prince leave you! Not like daddy! Never like daddy! He left us and then we were with the bad man! Go Lucy! Go get him!_

Lucy only smiled as the voice cheered inside her disturbed mind. "Yes. Josh can't go…I have to go after him." She laughed with her sobs flying in-between her uplifted words. "Lucy knows…men always take the trust…and then they leave you. Not this time. Oh no…Lucy will get her prince…her happy ending."

In fact, Lucy never had a very happy beginning either…or that she knows of. Ever since she could vividly remember, all she received from her loving new king that was brought in through her queen's (mother's) new marriage was punches, kicks, curses that spurred tears and all the hurt. However, Lucy understood. She knew that it meant love…she knew that pain and hatred really created a beautiful thing call passion, but also she realized that lying and taking was an entirely new method of keeping yourself from being hurt.

Lucy remembers doing the exact thing in the Seventh grade…a small wannabe thug in their school named Wayne Wayne (yeah…pretty intimidating) instilled fear in many of his classmates due to his horrible reputation, from gang fights to various rape cases he was involved in.

On one spring afternoon, he managed to get into a fight with Simon Cooke and his loyal henchman, Ned. Who knows what it was over; territory…a turn on the park swing…who knows. Owen wasn't anywhere to be seen though. He never did like getting involved in fights anyways. He always was the stand-offish type of guy who thought unnecessary violence was, as he would say "whack" and completely stupid.

Surprisingly, the fight became pretty close. The punches were too swift to spot as if they were a boxer's jabs and the boys began to resemble haunting vampires by the way their blood began to flow from their bruised lips. Lucy stood by the great huge tree by the school gate's entrance with a simple grin on her face as she surveyed the interesting fight.

Everyone had already gone home due to the fact that it was four o' clock by now and Jade, Grace and Molly were all off doing their duties upon the grimy streets of New York to probably make her proud. However, Jade couldn't care less and probably ditched to go hang out by the alleyways and Molly was still becoming a newbie to the entire street gang thing which meant she probably chickened off to go home. The only honorary member of Lucy's tight knit gang of bad girls was Grace King…the bubble gum popping, gossip queen. Too bad she's dead, but that has nothing to do with this little story.

Lucy watched intently from underneath the cooling shade of the tree as Wayne Wayne and Simon began to duke it out with nothing but their bloodied fists. Ned was on the concrete ground, bawling like a baby as his mouth emptied at least a pint of blood like a crimson waterfall. Right hook. Left Hook. Sucker punch!

After about two minutes, the crude individual known as Simon was groaning in pain on the ground along with his other gang pal."Looks like I won pussies," Wayne sneered as he lifted his bruised and blood smeared arms up in victory. His oversized sweat shirt stretched over his entire body, making him look like some cliché rap artist who's begging for attention. His uniform was underneath of course, but Lucy thought only an idiot would wear something like that in the middle of April. His eyes were obscured by a pair of expensive sunglasses while his face became shrouded in a shadow offered by his bright green baseball cap shielding off the sunlight. "If you ever wanna get your asses kicked again…you faggots know where to find me."

"Were they bad boys?" a young twelve year old Lucy asked in a flirtatious tone while emerging from her spot under the overbearing tree. "Did you hit them because they couldn't hit back? Oh man…I can relate. I can't hit but I get smacked all the time," she laughed with her arms folded over her chest. Wayne Wayne only gave her a scrunched up look that made him resemble a type of lemon that basically said "Fuck off!" But instead, he only tilted his head and nodded past her indicating that she better get lost.

"Beat it Stone!" he panted with his cheeks glistening with sweat. Probably due to that oversized oven he's wearing… The two boys around him continued moaning and writhing in pain; totally unaware to what was happening around them.

"Why? My mom hits too. She hits me because he does…she knows. He hits me all the time because I can't give him what he wants anymore…no more love for Miss Stone I suppose," she sighed with her head shaking in disinterest causing her short shoulder length hair to lightly swing around her face. Locks of red and black lightly grazed her smooth and flawless cheeks. It was strange…her eyebrow looked split. Her lip looked cut like it had been ripped by a beast. Her forearm had a miserable bruise that seemed to shine in the hanging spring sun. "I saw what you did to those idiots a few minutes ago…Cook and Bigby. You fucking took those losers down no problem. However, I have a more difficult proposition for you Mr. Wayne…a pretty big one. I'll even let you hit me if it turns you on…as long as you promise me…a for real promise."

_ Daddy promised he'd stay with his little Ladybug, but he just left me…left me and my mom with the bad man known as my step dad Then, Lucy saw…she saw him lie! She saw him lie, take and hurt! Oh…yes she did. He just kept on taking like a greedy pig! Took and took! Lied and Lied! But guess what Daddy's little Ladybug learned? She learned how to take…oh yes. Just like this pervert took everything from me…Payback's a bitch!_

Lucy was as right as rain…she seduced the infamous thug, Wayne Wayne that very night with a little thing called lies. She filled his head with fantasies that she would fulfill whenever he desired, but she labeled it with a hefty price. She used her newly formed tongue of evil to lie so that she could get whatever her heart desired. Just like her step dad did to her. It was all just a game of Cat and Mouse.

_Trust First…Always lie so that they give you their trust…Then you take control…You take it all…poor little fools just don't get how the system works. _

Lucy was able to sweet talk Wayne Wayne into killing her father the next day through a deal. He kills her dad and he gets full visitation rights to her body…He broke into their house while they were asleep in the early morning as Lucy left for school. Usually, she would receive a beating before leaving for something like not making them breakfast or cleaning the house from dawn till sunrise. Weird…this must have been a rare exception for her as she trotted out the door in her Garside uniform with a sinister smile on her cold face.

Wayne Wayne sneaked upstairs with the pocket knife he used in gang fights clutched tightly in his hand and jumped them in their beds. Stabbing the man in the throat as he jerked awake like a shocked dog. Lucy's mother woke up in hysteria as she witnessed her husband being slain brutally; blood spraying everywhere like a wide fanned sprinkler. She dashed from her blood soaked bed in her soft pink night gown with cries of terror leaving her throat whilst Wayne Wayne continuously thrusted the scarlet red stained blade in and out of the howling man's throat and heaving chest. His screams soon became consumed with gurgling pleads for mercy as blood bubbled from his mouth.

Mrs. Stone had managed to finally make it to her phone in the study which used to belong to her previous husband, but Wayne Wayne simply leapt off of the bed making the man's body slump into the blood drenched mattress like a limp doll. He ran over to the door of the study with his entire body covered with his victim's dark red blood while the frantic woman was beginning to phone 9-1-1 before she felt a horrendous sting in her back side that almost felt like a burn…but she knew it more than anyone. He had the knife deeply planted in her back as she screeched in utter pain before sinking to the floor. Blood spurted from the wound; turning their glamorous white carpets into a satanic hell type of color. As time went on, he kept slamming the crimson red tip of the knife into her body until his arm gave out and then he knew it as she began to breathe her final breaths. He did what Lucy wanted to be done. He killed her parents.

He stood there in the middle of the bedroom with his pocket knife dangling at his side as his chest rose in slow motions. The blade was dripping with the married couple's blood and the red liquid sank into the carpet's fabric as he surveyed his work with an impressed chuckle leaving his throat. "Mission accomplished."

However, everything was shattered as soon as he heard the horrific sound of police sirens. They grew louder…and louder. The delinquent merely stood there in bewilderment without an idea crossing his mind of what to do as he heard the sirens suddenly silence just outside with the voices of armed policeman conversing through their walkie-talkies. "W-What!?" he hissed in distress as he whipped his gaze all over the room which began to reek from the stench of blood lust and death. "How the hell am I going to cover this up?"

"This the NYPD! We've got the place surrounded! I repeat! It is futile to resist!" one of the policeman (maybe it was Officer Vega) hollered into a megaphone which rang through Wayne Wayne's ear. Within minutes he was escorted from the crime scene in handcuffs that were horribly cutting into his blood stained wrists. CSI teams swept through the house like an army of rats, investigating every nook and cranny in order to scavenge every single tidbit of evidence they could get their gloved hands on. Reporters and nosy neighbors were gathered around the front yard of the Stone household with numerous gasps and shrieks leaving their gaping mouths.

Then Wayne Wayne saw her. Near the back of the gathering crowd, leaning against a brick wall with a sly grin that was just faint enough to be captured…was the twelve year-old Lucy. Her pear phone was gripped in her cream colored hand and the screen gleamed in the morning sunlight and on the screen were the numbers, 9-1-1…

She framed him…she set him up from the get go, but Lucy would have thought he'd be more discreet with his killings, or business. Oh well, it's not her problem. She watched as he stared straight into her cold eyes with a horrified look on his face. "That bitch! She set me up! Over there! Unbe-fucking-lievable! Bitch played me! No one plays me like that!" he continued to scream as the policeman pushed him roughly into the backseat of the parked cop car. All she did was scoff in amusement.

"Too bad."

Everyone whispered murmured confused things to each other such as "What in the world?" or "Who knows," while the entire scene continued to play before them.

The ambulance rolled out the house with two body bags intact causing everyone in the crowd to burst into a chorus of sobs and fearful cries. Lucy only chuckled before rolling her eyes. _Moron…I told him to off my dad…not my mom too. Ah well, guess I'll be parentless._

"Such an adventure. Orphaned and only twelve? My, my…what will ever happen to little Lucille Stone?" Lucy cooed with her phone still held in her tanned palm with a sly smile still on her face.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Josh's mind was blank as he ran past the trees which were trickling with beads of rain water. He had no clue of where to go. Everything was shrouded in a damp and gray mist that enveloped the heart of the forest which only made things ten times harder for him in the end. "Over there! C'mon! Anywhere's fine…just gotta get away from-"

"Josh? Josh please! Come back! Don't leave! Don't leave me with the bad man! Not like daddy! Please!" Lucy wailed making her hysterical voice echo throughout the woods only making him feel even more terrified.

"God…leave me alone! Go away!" he screeched as tears began to moisten the edges of his eyes while he sped blindly through the woods. His feet pounded against the sopping wet piles of sickly yellow leaves that littered the grounds as he barreled through the thick foliage until he made it to a cliff of some sort. It was a cliff that had an old tree hanging over the edge and in short terms…it was a dead-end. "No…No, no, no, no, no!"

He was trapped and he felt like his stomach was about to blow from sick fear. Lucy was barely that far away and if she found him…He didn't even want to think about the horrific topic. _Maybe…Maybe if I…no. That would never work. Drake! I'm sorry! I should have listened to you! You were right! You're always right about, well…people! And now…I'm paying for it._ He groaned in his head as he sobbed desperately before springing around in shock after hearing something behind.

Lucy jumped out of the foliage and was standing right there in front him. There were only a few feet of rain drenched grass patches separating them…and Josh wanted to keep it that way. "Josh? See? I won't ever leave you. You make the little Lucy in me happy…I feel…I feel happy again. Please? Please don't go," she pleaded with a desperate smile on her soaked face: it was hard to tell whether her face was masked with tears or rain, but it didn't matter to Josh one bit.

"Stay away Lucy," he whispered with a furrowed brow as he stepped back wards cautiously. "Don't come any closer."

She only gave him a look of disbelief before laughing in a way that made it seemed like he cracked some priceless joke. "What? B-but…you promised Lucy…a for real promise."

She began to laugh pathetically before moving closer. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" he cried out of pure terror that was eating away at his mind while taking a few more steps back with his gun pointed at her. The rain only fell down in a larger quantity, making them both look like they had just been submerged in the ocean. The rumbling thunder from above grew louder and the lightning became blinding.

"No! Lucy needs love! I-I…I need my happy ending! It's not fair! I…I want my…I-I want you!" she hollered with a tear stricken cry leaving her mouth. It all happened so fast. Before anything could register in either of their minds, Lucy leapt forward with her arms stretched open wide as if she was longing for a welcoming embrace. "You promised…promised to be there. Forever and ever! Give love to Lucy! Help me feel the love!"

In absolute shock, Josh staggered backwards in a last resort due to instinct and natural reaction as she flew towards him. He felt his weight fall back and his eyes opened wide in horror. Lucy fell to the ground, her head and arms dangling over the edge as she groaned from the harsh impact her cheek had with the ground after falling. However, Josh's body was descending from the cliff like an anvil being thrown from the skies.

He felt the air rush past him while he fell with the rain drops merely tapping his face lightly like tears from above. His eyes were still open wide in horror as he started to realize what was he happening…he was falling to his death.

_No! Not…Not now…_He cried in his head horribly as he swung his arms around in order to grab something. Anything that he could hang onto to keep himself from landing onto the ground like a flattened pancake. The only downside? There was nothing to hold onto too. He thought of his brother for one last time…Drake Parker, his best friend and worst enemy. Overall, his closest friend.

He remembered the time they watched their teacher's vicious dog, Tiberius. Man that was a crazy night.

He remembered the time when they shared that magic, lucky shirt so that Drake could break up with this annoying, giggly girlfriend and Josh could date a gorgeous model.

He remembered when they accidentally ran into Oprah during her live show and they spent an entire day trying to visit her in the hospital. Josh stil feels the sting those tasers from those two bodyguards gave him to this day.

He remembered when Drake would always perform in the school quad with his electric guitar and at the end of every performance he would pull Josh up on the stage and say how much he inspired him.

Everything felt like a special moment…and now they would only be distant memories.

_"We'll meet up again…okay?"_

_ "Right…but make sure you bring this back with you."_

"_Drake? Wait. How are you going to protect yourself?"_

_ "Trust me, you need it a lot more than I do. Maybe put your Call of Duty tactics to the test."_

"Drake…" Josh started to cry with his usual peaceful smile emerging on his face as he felt gravity continue to push him downwards while the rain sprayed his body. "I'm gonna miss you brotha…never going to forge-" Josh couldn't even finish his sentence due to the fact that his head met the moist soil of the ground at last. His neck snapped almost instantly from the contact which made his eyes go wide from the sensation and his entire body hovered in the air as if he were doing some kind of handstand…more like a headstand. His feet and legs dangled in the air above him for just a few more seconds before they slowly fell down like a pair of collapsing trees. His back and spine arched as if he were a possessed demon and his feet slammed into a huge puddle which splashed tremendously.

His eyes were staring up at the black clouds in the roaring sky and he still had his smile stuck on his face while his entire body looked like some kind of arch for a tunnel. His arms were limp at his sides and his pale, yet kind hands were submerged in various murky puddles surrounding him. His usually peaceful and serene face was now facing the sky with his mouth slightly open as if he were about to finish saying something. The rain continued to shower his body continuously but one thing was imminent…Josh Nichols…the galaxy wars fan…the video game geek…the Oprah Winfrey admirer…was dead.

**Boy # 20: Josh Nichols (ELIMINATED)**

**16 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 11:08 A.M. (Deserted Island: Forest Ledge)**

Lucy's cheek almost felt like it had been punched right in the center as she slowly groaned in pain. She felt her arms dangle over the edge of the life-ending cliff while the rain smacked her entire backside roughly. The horrible winds that were forming were whistling loudly and violently while the young teenage girl began to lift herself up with a terrible sound of misery leaving her parted lips.

Her groggy eyes were gradually beginning to open as she stumbled back as if she had tripped over something; landing on her rear. Her vision was blurred horribly and as she squinted she could barely make out the distant shapes of the mountains and hills…or maybe it was because they were engulfed in a pale gray mist. Whatever…Lucy merely shook her head in order to gain her sense back and opened her eyes wide to regain her vision.

As everything began to return to normal she almost started to laugh at how weird this entire ordeal was. Until she figured out one devastating fact. Josh was nowhere to be found!

"What the-" she began with her eyes opening wide in terror while diving to the edge with her hands clutching the ground so that she would topple over and fall to her death. Her eyes scanned the depths of the land underneath her while her soaked hair hung loosely over her head. "Josh!" she screamed into the vast space below with hysteria in her voice. She squinted crazily in order to hopefully catch a glimpse of the boy she referred to as her savior. The one she knew could her at last, but soon after squinting her tear-filled eyes to search for Josh, she finally spotted him…and it was not the image she wanted to see.

She saw his body arched up as if he were pelvic thrusting the damp air and his head seemed flat against the muddy ground. How is that possible? It was as if his entire neck had been bent forward in extreme proportions. Lucy saw his smile that she saw when he first began to talking with her. She spotted the kind and comforting nature within his lifeless, wide green eyes that were staring straight up into hers.

"No…Oh God. Josh…n-no! Please don't leave me! N-No!" She shrieked with sobs flying out of her mouth along with her grief stricken words. "Y-You promised! P-P-Promised…L-Lucy!"

All Josh's small distant pair of empty eyes did was look right at her in a far off manner like her dumb pink stuffed bear would. "Can't be…Y-You can't be gone," she sobbed horribly into her hands as she buried her face into them while her body shook from the cries she was giving. "You…were the only one. Only one who…who understood Lucy's pain. N-Now…Now you're gone! Just like my first daddy! Gone! All because of me!"

_Not sad? No sad eyes Lucy! _

She felt his voice go through her; offering comfort for her troubled mind. Lucy felt her tears slowly downplay it a little after hearing his voice and let out a few sniffles. "Huh?" she babbled while letting out a few choked sobs.

_Remember Lucy? You're not so bad. I told Drake. Told him…not so bad._

His calm voice laughed peacefully while Lucy brought her messy face from within the safety of her hands and gazed over the edge of the slippery, grass cliff, Josh's body once more. "Josh?"

"_You know? Really bad people…they can never look like that. Their eyes? Never like yours. So I know you can't be as bad as everyone makes you seem…I think you're just lost. Like I said before. And sometimes Lucy, lost people tend to act out-you know? They do bad things because it gives them a rush…a rush that fills that void of being alone."_

Lucy's eyes brimmed with joyous tears as she heard these words and began to lightly laugh in happiness. "Yeah…alone…lost…all true Josh. All too true."

She gazed down at his body with sadness still left in her tight-feeling chest as she thought of the boy she considered to be her one true prince and what he wished for.

"_I just hope that when I die…it's going to be peaceful. No pain…no fear. Just a smile and a loving embrace from God."_

"Josh…I won't forget you…I'll win! I'll win for both of us!" she cried as she gave off a genuine smile that seemed to shine, even through the depressing rainfall. The smile that only Josh ever got to see. "I never will forget you…never, okay?"

She rose from the drenched edge of the cliff with a feeling of determination in her heart while turning back to retrieve her things. She maneuvered through the towering trees that hid many cold and scared little forest creatures and gave off a gradual grin that radiated with terrifying evil. "I'm definitely going to win…I don't care. I'll kill everyone and anyone…I'll get off this fucking island," she growled darkly before coming across the spot she and Drake had their duel for the gun. What touching memories.

She scavenged the area with Josh's jacket sticking to her toned flesh from the sopping rain. She finally stumbled across her government supplied duffle bag which held her life depending essentials and she found her backpack and dark red colored luggage. "Bingo," she chuckled before zipping the damp suitcases open, hoping that her clothes were still somewhat dry. She obviously knew that parading around in your underwear in the rain would definitely cause people to raise their red flags, so she decided to change underneath one of the trees which offered some shelter from the rain.

As she peeled the dripping jacket from her body, the wound on her shoulder continued to throb in pain causing her to let out an agonized hiss. She carefully looked at it and realized that the bleeding had finally stopped…ignoring it was the only solution considering she didn't have anything to treat it. She simply shrugged the injury off before grabbing a few clothing assortments from her bag.

She put on a straight black crop top that seemed to reach her belly button and the fabric was extremely comforting and soft. She covered it with a dark green vest with a fur lined hood to keep her flawless hair dry…or keep it dry when it actually becomes dry. Lastly she put on a pair of gray, frayed shorts that seemed to be quite revealing in a sense. However, it didn't matter to her at all as long as she was dressed for the occasion. Besides, there were eight boys left…maybe she could lure them into her murderous grip with this little getup. "Ah…that's much, much better. Now…where did that music druggie, Parker, put my sickle? Hmm…always having to make things harder don't you?" Lucy whispered in satisfaction before stepping through and out of the sheltering woods with Josh's soaking wet hoodie draped over her arm.

As she cruised over to the overhanging ridge that seemed to have Josh's bags underneath it, she started to stuff the Houdini hoodie into her bag for safekeeping. Maybe she'll need it later…who knows? Once she approached his assortment of luggage and items, she knelt down with her fur lined hood shrouding her angelic face; giving her face an intimidating shadow and making her hair gently hang over her shoulder. She rummaged through his sports bag with quick haste and suddenly felt her- or…Trina's taser with her anxious fingers. She pulled it out with a slight smile before tossing it into her bag lightly and returned to searching for her weapon.

After feeling around the bag and scanning the interior for countless minutes, she finally found it; glistening in its glory as a few bolts of lightning struck the ground from afar…she found her deadly sickle. She slowly slipped it from the bag and rose herself from within the ridge with her blood covered weapon intact. The rain began to flow down the curved blade like a gently swooped stream as it hung at her side while she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and into the hood of the vest. The blood began to wash from the metallic surface of the sickle and Lucy merely stared at the water that washed her murders clean from her weapon.

She raised it high above her head with her hands gripping the decorated handle as if she were an executioner getting ready to bring down a hatchet and swung the sickle around her body like a baseball bat. Batter up!

It was like she was testing her strength in a way…getting herself ready for the fights ahead of her. She ceased her swinging with a few twisted, yet seducing giggles escaping her curved lips as she held the weapon with the blade tip pointing downward. "Hmph…and you all thought I was mean before? Oh…Oh my. Just you losers wait. You'll see how mean I really am."

With that shiver inducing threat hanging in the rain filled air; drifting up to the thick gray skies, Lucy gave off a few more chuckles of amusement and headed off into the thick foliage of the woods which held a strong and salty scent of the stormy, ravaging ocean waters. Lucy was ready…ready to kill whomever she came across so that she could win for her new and genuine friend, Josh Nichols and for her own sick benefit.

**16 Students Remaining**

* * *

**Looks like there's going to be trouble a brewing! What did you think about the contrasting sides Lucy has? What do you think will happen now that she's even more blood thirsty than before!? Find out in the Next Chapter!**

**In the next episode of...The Program!We all know that Katniss Everdeen has been proclaimed victor of the 60th Annual BR Competition...but what was her life like before all of it ruined her? What is Katniss' true story? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank You for reading and stay tuned in for...The Program!**


	39. Deja Vu

**Okay! The next chapter is up! Oh and I want to know you're guys' opinions...out of all the character (All 42) Which one or ones, were or are your favorite...why? Who was or is your least favorite...why? Feel free to answer in the reviews ;)**

* * *

**Saturday: June 3rd, 2008 – 7:30 A.M. (Panem: Everdeen Household)**

**Katniss' POV**

What was my life like before my turn came to play the lovely game known as Battle Royale? God…are you kidding? It's all I can think about just to keep myself sane! I think about everything from before from my best friend Gale- huh, I can't even think his name without cringing. Anyways, you amazing fans are probably thinking this 'Hey Katniss! What was it like in your old school? How did you react during your first time as a BR contestant?' Well…my normal life was okay and uh…normal. As for the whole fabulous competition, it was like some horrible nightmare that you can never wake up from. I know, pretty cool right?

It all started the Friday before the long awaited Grad trip for our class. Let's see…I woke up early in the morning…oh yeah! I woke up extremely early before sunrise so that I could go out in the woods to hunt. That's always been my hobby. Other girls my age talk about idiotic boys that they can only dream of dating or squawk on and on about clothes or whatever. However, give me a bow and a quiver stuffed with sharply pointed arrows and I'm good.

Anyhow, after waking up in with the darkness seeping into my small room I listen for any sound of my sister as she sleeps in the bed right across from me. Her hideous creature, or 'cat', is lying peacefully on the violet colored pillow next to her blonde head. Last thing I want is that little weird monster stirring Prim awake. Yep, my little sis…Primrose. My mom named her based off the morning dew you would see on a beautiful flower. Clean…innocent…radiating with a fresh shine. Everything opposite of me to put it short and sweet.

As I climb out of bed with a grunting noise escaping my lips, I start mumbling about how irritating mornings are. Katniss Everdeen, the girl who is NOT a morning person.

I slip into my bright blue bathrobe before slowly sliding my feet to the door with numerous yawns coming from me. I look over once more to see if Prim is still asleep, and luckily she's snoozing like a wiped out baby. Pretty amazing considering she's been having nightmares for the past few weeks. Horrifying nightmares too.

She told me that whenever she went to bed she would wake up being on The Program in some dank, dark classroom. She told me that she always would be the last one left…and then when she was about to die with an ear ringing beeping searing through her ear drums, she woke up. Every single time she would jolt awake with screams and hysterical cries roaring from her tiny body which woke me up as a result. When this would happen, I would crawl into her bed and hold her in my arms saying " Shh…it's just a dream. You'll never be a part of something so sick and twisted, Prim? Listen okay. Those sick morons will have to blow me to bits before they get their hands on you, and trust me…it takes a lot to bring your big sister down."

All Prim would do in response was gradually slow her tears and sobbing and replace it with a joyful fit of giggles. Her ocean blue eyes would light up as she stared up at me in admiration as if I was her protector and she would say, "Promise? Do you promise me Katniss? Double-Triple-Super Promise?"

"Uh, Duh! Of course little duck!" I would laugh while holding her close to my chest; almost squeezing the life out of her. "I promise you…I will always be there for you. I'll even get Buttercup to claw their faces off. How does that sound?"

"I like it!" Prim would cheer with a squeaky giggle before resting her golden head on my shoulder. "I hope you never have to go either…I hope you can be safe too."

I will little duck…you can count on it. I stare at her and her hideous excuse for a pet one last time before forcing myself into our shambling shower. There are two rooms in our lovely home, or should I say apartment? Whatever floats the boat I guess.

One being for Prim and me, and the other belonging to my mom who still seems bed ridden in depression. Ugh…it's been five years since dad died. Five damn years and she still isn't over it! God damn! I've had to work my ass off just so that we get an adequate amount of food on the table. Hunting even turned from a hobby into a laborious job…

I hear the knob of the shower squeak like a dying cat (if only it was Buttercup…we can all dream though, can't we?) and the hot, steaming water sprayed from the nozzle. I let my soft robe fall to the grungy tile floor and slip from my pajamas before stepping into the delightful rush of shower water. I wonder what's awaiting me today…It is the morning of the Grad trip after all. Maybe I'll sit next to Gale on the bus ride if he's not surrounded by his giggly admirers. Blech...Annoying little fan girls who think him biting into an apple is sexy. _How lovely! How hot! Look at that juice dribbles down his chin! Oh god! Where are my ovaries! _

Maybe Madge? She's always been a good friend…usually when you look at her in her proper little sundress and her sunshine hair, tied back in beautiful bow and then look at me with my hand-me-down jacket, boyish black hunting boots and casual braid, you wouldn't expect us to even exchange glances. Hmph, stereotyping is beyond retarded, but this is high school we're talking about.

Or maybe I'll sit with Rue? Insane little girl…twelve and she's a senior! Skipped a few grades yes, but she still seems out of place. Reminds me of Prim in a way…Won't hurt to be a friend to the poor kid.

After spending about fifteen thought consumed minutes in the amazing shower, I begin to dress myself up in my usual attire; Solid blank tank-top (my skin'll be showing but who the hell cares? This is a Grad trip!), a pair of beige shorts that extend to my knees and last but…oh, certainly not least…my hunting boots. People usually tease me because of my 'fashion sense' especially Glimmer and her gang of airheads, but I couldn't care less. I love the way I dress and if they don't like it then maybe they should tape a page from a fashion magazine over their eyes.

I quietly make my way into the kitchen with my raven black hair still damp and dangling down my back. I quickly scrounge up a simple bagel with cream cheese and stick it in my mouth before dashing over to the front door. I hear nothing but quiet…my mother is still sleeping her broken heart away and my sister is still enjoying that last few bits of sleep she'll get before having to go to school. I feel the metal of the knob smoothly rub against my palm as I rotate it to get outside and once it opens I feel the cool summer breeze brush against my face. Thank God for nature…Our little town just so happens to be in the middle of it. Forests and beautiful green mountains surrounding us on all sides. Just breathtaking.

As I close the door with a creak, I manage to race full speed to my infamous spot within the woods. My safe haven. Nothing but sheer purple skies of dawn fill my view while I run down the dirt trail leading through the town and into the heart of the town square where many familiar faces are running amok within the shops.

"Katniss?" I hear a shocked Greasy shriek as I whip by her with my camouflage backpack hanging loosely from my shoulder. I merely wave to her with a slight smile as I take the bagel from my mouth and continue rushing to the forest. The welcoming trees come into view and all I can do in response is beam in joy while leaping over the town limit fence. The leaves rush past my skin and graze my exposed flesh as if they're giving me a friendly hello.

"Missed you all to…" I laugh as I come to a halt by a sparkling stream as the sun begins to rise from beyond the lush green mountain. I throw my backpack against the stump of an old oak tree and take my seat on a patch of soothing grass; staring up at the gleaming sun that was giving the sky a pale orange and pink color.

"Prepping yourself Katnip?" I hear a husky voice laugh from afar which causes me to chuckle due to the fact that I've known this voice and this silly little name since forever. I turn my head with a roll of the eyes before seeing him standing him there with his back leaned against a tree trunk, a smirk on his face. His luscious- luscious? God Katniss this is Gale we're talking about…his black hair was shining in the rising sunlight while he opened his eyes to look at me. They were gray just like mine and glimmered in the light as well.

"Actually…I'm just taking in some nice alone time before being crammed into a bus like a meaningless sardine in a package," I smirk back with my hands pressed into the delicate soil underneath me. "Shouldn't you be beautifying yourself for your fanclub"

"What? Those chicks? I don't even know their names Katnip," he laughs with his hands resting behind his head while he continued. "I only care about what an awesome time we're gonna have this next few days."

"Yep. Screaming kids…psycho momzillas…the sweet smell of greasy foods. Ah, what a life!" I laugh incredulously before hoisting myself up off of the soft grass and onto my feet. Gale gives me a smirk before tossing me my backpack with a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Yeah, yeah Miss. Negative Nancy, well we need to get going so that we make it to the buses on time. You got your luggage?"

"Ugh…yes mom," I groan with a mild laugh as we begin to get our stuff together and head over to our high school. Oh yeah, Panem High…a dream for all that are keen on lovely education centers. Panem High offers a ton of classes that can benefit us in the near future. God…they make it seem like it's heaven before you die. Total lie my friends and wierdos…total lie. But, I do love the archery class they have…

Gale, I believe is doing a mining course so that he follow in his dad's ashen footsteps…Sucks actually. Gale's dad died too in a mining accident. They told us it was just a coincidental "accident"…whatever, I know that it was all set up by those damn government assholes. Both of our dad's were activists against this crappy patriotic system and were doing whatever they could to bring it down. It only sounds dumb when you figure out they died due to a mining mishap even though they've been going in that mine for years like pros…and suddenly get blown up after their plans for rebellion get leaked. Coincidence? Bull.

The walk to our high school from here is fairly short…about twenty minutes. Not too shabby. Especially when senior parking lots aren't even used due to the fact that everyone can basically walk everywhere. Our school is pretty nice looking, I guess. Five chrome buildings that glisten in the morning sun with glass paned windows which give off an ocean blue tint. They are all arranged in a pentagon shape with a beautiful courtyard in the middle decorated with various, beautiful flowers and dozens of shining metal, round lunch tables that are scattered about the courtyard like sparse Frisbees. I usually eat in the tall oak tree in the center of the courtyard to escape reality. Yeah, I'm unique…Point is, I love the feeling of being able to survey the ground from above. It gives me a sense of protection in a way.

Gale strides with a friendly grin as we make our way up the paved sidewalk leading into the bus stop just out back. If you're wondering, probably aren't…but I'm telling you anyway so listen up! The fifth building at the tip of the 'pentagon' layout of our school has the gymnasium on the bottom floor along with the swimming pool for the swim team. Come to think of it…Isn't Finnick Odair coming on this trip? Man! Finnick 'freakin' Odair. Top swimmer on the swim team. The guy who flies through those waters like a shark catching his helpless prey. Hm…pretty good looking too. Meh, not really my type though…

Now, where was I? Oh yeah. You can also find the theater for all the assemblies on the second floor and the rooms where many of the clubs meet after school on the various floors above. It's also the one way path to the bus lot in the back of the campus with bright yellow school buses lined up in an endless fashion; just waiting to escort rowdy teens to their homes. However, as Gale and I leisurely waltz up to the paved sidewalk with our belongings intact, our twenty-eight other classmates our kidding around with a cheerful rumble of voices escaping their groups.

Hm…I spot Cato first…the top quarterback for our school's football team. Star of our class and probably the biggest jock I've ever met. Remember what I said about arrogant guys and how I couldn't stand them? Oh…Cato is definitely one of those guys. His blonde hair is styled in a punkish faux hawk and he's wearing his bright blue letterman jacket that he proudly gloats about every chance he gets to anyone around him…

"See that! That's the status of a top champion! Yeah! Wooh, Wooh, Wooh! Cato Larek can never be defeated!" he would shout like a war-ready Viking…Charming…

Standing right next to him with her brilliant blonde hair curled glamorously, was Glimmer Daniels; the president of the student council and the captain of the debate team. She was smiling widely and giggling at every single thing that left Cato's mouth like some desperate googly-eyed fool. She repeatedly flipped her curled blonde hair behind her shoulder while a boy with light brown hair was continuously cracking jokes which caused many people to erupt with laughter. This certain comedian who could charm any girl was Marvel Nicks…

He had a kind of you know…boy-next-door type of face. Innocent but not little shepherd boy innocent…and charming but not over bound playboy charming. His hands were moving and gesturing in all sorts of motions as he continued to explain his story about how he realized his ex-girlfriend was truly a mermaid in disguise. "You know. Seriously! I'm serious! I swear to God! While we lip-locked…I thought I heard her squeal in dolphin tongue! Man, do not get me started on the scales on her back."

While looking over my crowd of classmates with squinted eyes and slowly coming to a stop, I spot Madge Undersee (the highly respected daughter of the mayor) strolling over to me from her goody-two-shoes crew of friends in her beautiful light blue sundress with a calm and contained smile on her pale, delicate face. As she walks up to us, she pulls both of us into a friendly hug as if she were a neighborly housewife. "You came," she softly spoke with a tone of joy in her voice. Her hair resembled the golden rays of morning light as she had it decorated with two blue ribbons which separated it into two ponytails.

"Yep…here we are. I'm surprised your daddy let you came Madge! I thought he was keeping you on lockdown for the summer…you know? 'Princess in the tower' lockdown," Gale chuckles with the back of his hand lightly grazing his forehead as if he were imitating some weak damsel. A light giggle comes from Madge's throat as she shook her head with a sigh.

"Well…he thought about it," she began with a reserved smile as she placed her index finger upon her pointed chin. "Then he realized how important this trip was to me, and after bragging and squealing about it since Christmas…I guess he would have felt awful if he had done that. He does smother me though…gets pretty irritating after a few years."

"He's only looking out for you," I point out with a genuine and friendly smile as she gazes at me with her eyes that sparkle like a sun-soaked ocean. I'm usually extremely tough…no emotion coming to the surface. It just makes me feel weak…last time I cried was when dad died. Bawling like a damn baby who needs her milk. Well, those days are over.

"I suppose," I hear Madge sigh as she spins around so that her back is facing us which makes her dress flutter in the summer breeze. Her golden ponytails swiftly fly around with her and land upon her shoulders as she held her hands behind her back. "I'm actually starting to see why he didn't want me to go."

What? That's the only thing I manage to get out of what she said as the glowing rays of sunlight begin to bathe the bus transit. "What do you mean?" I say bluntly with an arched brow while Gale tilts his head as if he's sharing in my confusion. Madge merely gives a light giggle with eyes fixed to what's I front of her before she continues.

"We're growing up Katniss. All of us. At the end of this week we're all going to be graduates… and then, off to the real world we go," she speaks in a dreamer like tone as she was dazed. "My dad doesn't want to grow up…he thinks that by going on this trip I'll be just one step closer to leaving him."

Gale gives a huge nod of agreement while he drapes his beefy arm over me. God…the muscles this guy has! Oh man, Katniss. You. Are. Losing It! This dude is your best friend…practically a brother to you. Incest is not the way to swing…

"True…we're growing up, and God is it scary. I don't even know what college I'll be going to," Gale begins to laugh whole heartedly with his sterling silver eyes brilliantly reflecting the sun. "I'm not even sure what I'm going to do with myself. Feels like it's happening all too fast."

"Not fast enough," I cut in with a groan while walking around Madge's calm figure and plopping down on the edge of the cemented sidewalk with the sound of laughter and joyous cries echoing throughout the morning air. Gale gives me a 'look' and I already know he's upset with me, but I don't really care. I guess my commentary can be a little harsh and well…rude, but I can't really help it.

"Howabout we change the subject?" Gale sighed with his transparent silver eyes still fixed upon my slouched form as I sit there on the sidewalk edge with my braid hanging down my back like a beautiful tail. Madge simply nods her head with a smile playing upon her pale and innocent face before turning back around to face the olive skinned boy.

"No need Gale. I should get back to my friends so that we can get ready for the bus when it shows up," she gives him a light laugh with her blue ribbons lightly blowing in the caressing breezes and the sun shone over her making her radiate with angelic beauty. She turned on her heel after giving him a truly touching hug and strolled over to me to give me the same type of treatment. I feel her arms softly wrap around the front of me as she hugs me from behind and I feel a small smile play across my face.

"Bye Kat," she says with an extremely kind sound to her voice as if she were some sort of Disney Princess. Weird considering that's where we're headed…

"We can talk more during the trip if you want. Okay?" I suggest considering my rude behavior but I know Madge already understands. We've known each other since Elementary school…so in hind sight, she already knows me like the back of her hand. Rude equals trying to be nice…yup…that's me all over.

"Okay…Oh! I almost forgot!" she gives out a surprised squeal after realizing some deathly important detail. Madge brings her bag over to her side with haste before digging through it in great urgency. I try to look over into the depths of her sophisticated bag that was tinged with blue and decorated with pristine white flowers. I can hear a chorus of papers crinkling madly as she searches her bag for at least a few more seconds. Her pale, angelic hand removing itself from the bag in a tight ball-like fist. I stare at her in confusion before spotting some type of metal object; glistening in the morning sun in the palm of her hand.

"Is that…" I begin to speak with an arched brow as Madge begins to nod in response.

"A mockingjay," she finishes with a hushed tone as if she was whispering her deepest secret into the depths of my ear. Mockingjays? Those are extremely common around here and boy are they frustrating! Singing all day long like a chorus of damn Sesame Street puppets! Hmph, Rue likes them though. Adores and cherishes them actually. Always singing with them whenever I walk home from school with her. Her beautiful voice being carried through the town by the fresh gusts of wind.

"Madge? What? Why are you-"

"It's just a little graduation gift Katniss," Madge gives a soft chuckle before placing the pin upon the collar of my jacket. The surface of the pin shines with a glorious golden light as she pins it onto me so it can bask in glory. "Perfect," she whispers with narrowed eyes due to the light reflecting onto her pleased face.

"Wasn't this your dad's? Madge! Why in the hell are you pocketing and profiting your pop's stuff? Man, thought you would have known better by now."

"So hotheaded…" Madge sighs with disbelief before placing a hand upon my shoulder. I can hear the magnificent roar of an engine bellow from the street leading into our bus transit…the bus has finally come. All of my classmates begin to scream and cheer with giddy amounts of excitement before our classy teacher, Mr. Crane approaches with his usual charcoal black suit with his scarlet red tie tucked underneath. His face sees like a canvas the way his beard was shaved in an intricate design that seemed a bit bizarre and his eyes glare down upon us like some king addressing his meager masses.

"Alright now you guys know the rules! No rough housing! Got it! Last thing I need is a bunch of kids making me look bad! Now, in a nice orderly fashion…please calmly board the bus and keep it at a nice smooth pa-"

Before he could even finish his silly little statement, people began trampling him in a hyperactive herd as they poured into the bus like a school group of colorful fish. I maneuver my way from the rambunctious crowd of kids who are high as kites thanks to dozens of Monster energy drinks and a couple pounds of Fundip sugar…I spot Marissa Finch ( however, I call her Foxface thanks to her sharp intelligent face that still seems calm in a way). She is trailing right behind Thresh, a kid in my homeroom for the past few years who always seems to be off on his own…the lone ranger. He towers greatly over every other person there and his dark skin radiates the sun's golden rays while Marissa, or…Foxface; follows him onto the bus with her face buried within a sophisticated novel. Hmmm…I wonder where Rue is…did she even get on the bus? I look around obviously impatient as can be as our class slowly but surely begins to completely fill the cozy bus interior.

Soon, I witness Clove start to march up the metal steps of the bus door entrance with a look of absolute boredom on her pale face. Clove…smart as hell! She skipped what? Two grades? Crazy! I actually think this level is too easy for her considering the fact that she always looks so unimpressed…or maybe that's just her face.

I hear the bus driver hiss annoyingly at me with his pudgy face facing me; his black beady eyes, boring into me. "I don't have all day! Hurry it up! Hurry it up!" he snapped with his hands violently gripping the steering wheel. Man…what a grouch. As I walk up the cool metal steps with only Gale and Finnick to follow me from behind, I start to make my way to the very back where no one seems to be paying attention to the empty seats as if they don't exist.

"Dude! Seriously?!" A rich blonde boy with beautiful clothing gasped with his porcelain like hand clasping over his mouth as he continued to chat with Marvel.

"Definitely Gloss! Maybe after the trip, we can all take our own grad road trip down to LA. I know how your sister is when it comes to her being 'famous' and what-not, but staying cooped up here like a freakin' parakeet isn't going to do her much good," Marvel sighed with his body pressed back against the soft material of the seat. Gloss nodded with a perfect smile as he fiddled with the silver buttons on his blue velvet coat. Gloss was…'okay'…nothing more though. Now his sister, Cashmere. God, what a freaking nightmare!

As I make my way past them, I look over at Annie Cresta who is gazing out the sun painted window frame with a daydreamer's expression. Annie…always the dreamer…never really understood reality. Finally, I make it back to the deep uncharted territory known as…the back of the damn bus. I place my camoflauge backpack on the vacant seat next to me and look around at everyone's smiling faces. Here we go…just a few more days and then it will be all over. I'll graduate and finally make my family proud! I'll be able to go to college…maybe even be a poacher for a living. Holy…the possibilities are endless.

"Excuse me?" I hear a voice speak up from the aisle; obviously talking to me…blech! Way to cut a girl off from her thoughts. I slowly look over with my eyes glazing with carelessness as I face a boy with ashy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He smiles genuinely at me as if he was nervous and begins to motion towards the seat that holds my backpack with his pale hand. "Is anyone sitting here?"

I stare at him for a few seconds as if observing him, and I'm sure it's making him feel uncomfortable as my eyes lay upon him. "No," I groan before averting my eyes over to Gale who is sitting near the front with his gangly groupies…fawning over him as if he were God or something. I can sense his body moving awkwardly as he begins to laugh nervously in order to gain my attention once again,

"Uh…c-can I sit here then?"

"I guess," I bluntly state as I roll my eyes in overwhelmed annoyance before looking out the frosted window; seeing the beautiful trees glisten in the sun and watch the roads we're driving on curve every time we turn.

"Um…I don't think I actually talked to you before. My name's Peeta. Peeta Mellark," He gives me a nice smile as he speaks as I turn my head towards him again. His blonde hair is laid out like a sea of waves upon his head and his sparkling blue eyes are like pools of kindness. I see his hand and nimble fingers stretched out in a handshake formation, but all I do is stare at it as if it's some hideous freak of nature.

"Hm…I know who you are. We've had homeroom for the past four years together…we've also had Art class," I say in a harsh ring which makes his face flush from embarrassment as I coldly ignore his gesture. I spot Johanna Mason, the rebel without a reason, a few seats ahead of me with her punk hairdo poking up from top of her seat. Her neon green earbuds are tucked snuggly into her ears as she sits next to the comedic girl charmer, Marvel.

"Ugh! Shut the hell up!" I hear her growl in impatience after Marvel begins spilling out all of his best jokes which only emit an array of groans from everyone surrounding him. Gloss did nothing but burst out laughing as his snobby sister began scoffing indignantly.

"How silly! Gloss! You know mother wouldn't allow this sort of behavior!" she screeches next to him with beautifully decorated hair sitting upon her slender shoulders. The breathtaking jewels within her pale blonde locks of hair twinkle in the rays of light pouring in from the windows.

"Cashmere, why do you always have to be such a bore?" he groans while wiping his pale blonde bangs from his handsome and sophisticated face. His sister merely stuck her sharply pointed nose in the air and flipped her gorgeous hair behind her shoulder before returning her attention to the Gossip column in her magazine.

I finally spot Rue amidst the chaos in the very front with her amazing black hair poof and all. She seems to be sitting right next to our teacher…how lame…seriously Rue?

"Hey Katniss?" I hear the boy known as Peeta start to speak with a charming sort of voice which rings with kindness. I look over to him with bored eyes while my black-as-night braid begins to slide over my olive toned shoulder in response.

Before I knew it, we both exchange sentences like two close friends at laidback party. Hours were passing by as our conversation continued to blossom into an easy back and forth game of word tennis.

"You're on the archery team right?" he asks with a smile before zipping open his bright orange backpack as if he were trying to retrieve something.

"You bet. It's always been my bread and butter…what about you? Art club right?"

"Uh-huh!" he replies enthusiastically as if he just agreed to something ecstatic. "Along with Home-Ec!" he beams while bringing a beautifully decorated cupcake out of his bag in a delicate manner and handing it to me.

"Oh!" I gasp in shock as he lets me observe the gorgeous pastry that was starting to make my mouth water. I turned it around to take in all of its delectable glory. "Home-Ec? Shoulda kept it fixed on the art club dude, or should I say dudette? But hey, great looking cupcake," I sigh with an amused laugh before taking a bite out of it.

"Hey! Guys can enjoy cooking too you know. My dad even owns a bakery in town," he states rather proudly with his muscular arms folded over his chest as he watches me chew the soft, sweet treat.

"A bakery eh?" I sigh with my eyebrows arched incredibly with the tip of my foot tucked under the seat in front of me as I swallow.

"You bet…your mom works as a nurse in the local town hospital, right?"

"Used to. Now she just mopes in bed over my dad instead of working and bringing home some sort of income…but hey, who's complaining other than our empty stomachs?" I say in an irritated tone. I take another savoring bite in order to thrill my taste buds while Peeta gives me a look of sympathy.

"Oh yeah…the whole mine explosion back in 2001. God, I'm so sorry Katniss," he sincerely starts to say as the sound of sugar crazed teens screaming in excitement begins to heighten in volume. I simply shrug it off with a grin before leaning my tired head against the comfortable lavender headrest.

"I've moved on. Besides, I still have many things to look forward to in my life…so why worry about the past?"

"Wow…that's some wise stuff Katniss," Peeta gasps with an impressed beaming grin. "Crazy wise."

"What can I say? A life like mine will give you all sorts of talents. Some you can't live without and others you could just couldn't live with," I state with a tone of wisdom escaping my lips. However, there's a zero response. Actually…it's almost dead quiet! How the hell did it go from roaring with youthful ecstasy to library quiet within a matter of minutes!?

I look over to Peeta with my eyes feeling like bowling balls in my sockets; almost becoming overworked with exhaustion. His stocky body is slumped forward as if he had fallen asleep like an overtired worker and his blonde hair was sweeping over his closed eyes. I hear a quiet snore soothingly slide from his throat like a quiet lion's roar and start to chuckle in amusement. How is he asleep? What? Does he slip a little 'something-something' into his baked goods?

"The hell are you packing in them cupcakes Peeta," I laugh as if I'm high on some loop-induced drug and I begin to feel my mind start to float like a drunken butterfly. What the hell is happening? I slowly roll my head over to the rest of my classmates and see them all in Peeta's state. Marvel in hanging over the edge of his seat like some dangled chimp with his arms hanging in the thin aisle. Gloss and Cashmere are knocked out as well; their heads nicely snug against one another as if they were conjoined. "W-What? Wadda hell…happening…"

I struggle to keep my eyelids open since they begin to feel like metal heaps that weigh a few 100 pounds and I feel the spongy cake with icing slip from my exhausted fingers and onto the floor. Gale? I see him as well…his ebony black-haired head sinking into the headrest with his mouth slightly hanging open while he snoozes off to dreamland. "G-Gale? Why are you…helloooo?"

Everyone is passed out like it's the aftermath of some catastrophic rave party…everyone except me that is. "Y'all call this a gradtrip? Everyone sleeping? What kind of grad…trip where…everybody falls asleep?"

As I move my head over to examine the seats behind me, everything begins to look distorted as if there were three figures instead of one and flashes of white light start to obscure my vision as I begin to lose consciousness. I look closely over Peeta's form and closely look at the aisle floor with my sliver eyes narrowed suspiciously…What!

A sheet of white…almost loose white, transparent fog is hovering over the floors…gas? Some type of fucking gas?! I watch my cupcake slowly role out into the aisle; disappearing into the ghostly white fog. I try my hardest to look up to the front only to see Rue dangling off into the isle just like Marvel is and my teacher, Mr. Crane leaning against the moonlit window as night began to approach. Wow…that late already?

However, the one thing that catches my eye is the bus driver. His pig like face is masked with some sort of creepy head gear…a gasmask! I see the thick black straps wrapped around the back of his fat head as the entire front side resembles some sort of robotic elephant. Like one of dem…c-creepy…aliens from da…m-m-movies.

Damn…can't keep this up. The white light…flashing like crazy now. Is this like…anesthesia? To knock you out before surgeries…my mom used them for her patients when they had to undergo procedures. Why in da…What? Why would you use anesthesia on a fugging grad trip bus?

That's it…Kat-Katniss Everdeen…is out. I feel everything in my mind begin to wash away like something rushing off in a stream and everything goes dark…Not fair though! Why us!

N-Not…fair…at…at all…

_Katniss?_

I hear a voice call out to me…

_Katniss wake up…_

Tori…

_Katniss!_

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 11:29 A.M. (Deserted Island: Tattered Hut)**

"Katniss! Katniss!" Tori cried with her hands jerking the exhausted girl by her broad shoulders. Camille sat off to the side with her eyes gazing out into the rain soaked forest trees while the thunder roared in anguish and the lightning lit up the thick gray skies. "Katniss! Hello! Ugh! Why won't she wake up?!" Tori whispered in exasperation while staring at Katniss slouched body with her head hanging low.

Camille merely shook her head slowly before crawling over to the both of them with her damp chocolate brown curls bouncing with each movement. "Well…she hasn't gotten any sleep…might be best to let her be."

"Let her be?" Tori repeated with her eyebrow arched in concern. "But- The announcements. They'll be coming on soon and if this place, god forbid, becomes a danger zone…we're as good as dead! Didn't you hear that gunshot a few hours ago?"

Camille shook her head peacefully with a patient sigh as she recalled hearing it (most definitely) as well as seeing an entire flock of birds flee from an area within the woods. However, none of that mattered considering they were at least a few miles away from the perpetrator. Camille placed one of her soft, pale hands on Tori's drenched shoulder; the material of the dress shirt squelching in response. "I doubt it Tori…our chances in this competition are magnifique. Magnificent in English terms," the dramatic actress beamed after using her French terminology.

Tori tried to give off the best smile she could possibly muster up, but she just wasn't having it. Her hope and faith were running low. She didn't even believe if they could escape anymore, and quite frankly…she would rather die than have to endure anymore of this terror known as The Program. Beck was gone…who the hell knows where he is. The hanging scent of rainwater is drifting through the island like an eerie fog with a rush of chilling air attached with it.

Katniss stayed in her dingy little corner of the battered hut where they relocated as soon as the rain began to set in. Lucky they caught it early…the laptop she had would have been toast otherwise. The electronic device sat in Katniss's lap with the screen still emitting a soft white glow from the lucid screen and the bold red symbol of the rebellion still stood proudly on the top of it. Camille softly let Tori go with a sigh leaving her as she turned her attention back to the falling drops of rain water. Trina…

Camille felt the name circulate through her mind like an endless phrase on loop. She watched the whole scene again in her head with a feeling of horror arising within her chest while Tori began to stare down at her lap; placing her caring hands in the lap of her plaid school skirt as tears started to form in her eyes. Camille knew she had to tell her. Tell her the name of Trina's ruthless killer…Lucy Stone.

Tall blades of soaked grass were masking the hut as if it were engulfing them and beads of water were trickling from the ruined ceiling. "Tori?" Camille spoke with a deep breath as she intertwined her pale fingers with Tori's. Tori brought her stinging eyes up to face the brunette's delicate pair of eyes which seemed plain yet beautiful. It was strange how a girl could exhibit such a divine look.

"Hm?" Tori choked while her raw emotions began to take her brain by storm.

"Uh…Your sister…Trina?" Camille softly spoke hesitantly as if she was second guessing her decision. She could spot the flash of pain behind the caramel skinned girl's wide brown eyes after she uttered her dead sister's name.

"W-What about her? What about the drama princess?" Tori sadly laughed with a few light sobs leaving her frail body. Camille throat felt beyond tight and dry as she figured out what to say next…_Hey? Lucy killed her. Okay, that's all!_

She shook the cold explanation from her thoughts and drew a deep breath. "I saw…I saw who killed her."

Tori's eyes immediately grew wide in suspense before she was beginning to tremble like a wet dog. "What?" she whispered in horror; leaning forward with her eyes glued to Camille's mouth so that she could catch every word. "You…Y-You s-saw…you s-saw what?"

"Trina…I saw who killed her," Camille repeated with her lips quivering from the damp, chilling air. Tori almost shrieked from what Camille had just told her and began grasping her by the shoulders, frantically shaking them with salty tears pouring from her eyes.

"Who!? Did you see who it was!? God damn it Camille! WH-WHO!? Who killed my sister!?" she wailed with tears flying from her eyes to resemble the rain. Camille sat there as stiff as the forest trees surrounding them as her hands snagged Tori's from her shoulders gently. Camille's narrowed brown eyes gazed into Tori's as she began to speak rather quietly and everything became deathly silent.

"Lucy…Lucy had Trina by the neck and…It was awful. All that blood. Slit her throat Tori. I saw it all…I'm so sorry," Camille sighed with her eyes now breaking that painful gaze and staring down at her lap while her gorgeous curls of brown hair began to gently sway from the winds around them. Tori almost looked like a zombie the way her eyes slowly looked out of the hut's gaping entrance; her mouth open slightly and her breaths beginning to get shaky.

"Lucy…Lucy?" she asked with a high pitched sob as she imagined her sister's bloody body in the hands of the devil's daughter, Lucy. "Y-You're sure?"

Camille nodded with a sad look of pity before shifting in her spot uncomfortably. "Definitely sure…Lucy Hardcore…she took Trina's life. No mercy whatsoever…"

Tori couldn't believe her ears. Maybe it was because they were still damaged from the constant ringing of gunshots every second…or maybe it was from the harsh falls she would endure after tripping like a drunken dog when someone was frantically chasing them. However, Tori knew that it was simply because she finally knew who killed her sister.

"This rain…it's…it's not gonna die down any time soon now is it?" Tori whispered horrified with her skin now turning a ghostly white color from all the shock; trying to change subjects. Her bottom lip was quivering madly as she took sharp breaths of chilling air into her lungs.

"It doesn't look like it will," Camille sighed with exasperation before returning her calm gaze to the poor girl without a sister. "Tori? Tori, your sister will be avenged okay? We'll find Lucy and stop her. God knows how many others she's killed since Trina…"

Tori couldn't even give off a proper response to let Camille know her thoughts. Not a nod…not a shrug…just a look of hurt mixed with terror. As the rain slammed against the roof of the rotting hut with dripping streams seeping through it, the sound of Tori's fame-hungry sister filled her head.

_"Hm, don't know yet. Me, James, Logan and Kendall were all going to unpack first since it's probably going to get to late to do anything anyways. In the morning though, I'm gonna go take as many picture as I can for this trip for my Garside Seniors Scrapbook at home," he beamed._

_"Make sure you have plenty of me," Trina giggled causing Tori and Beck to stifle a laugh of pity. Carlos nodded with a big smile and turned to go back to his seat._

"I'll kill her…Lucy…I'll find her and kill her," Tori started to mutter with crystal blue tears forming in her eyes. "I promise I will." Her hand clenched in an angered fist as the rain continued to pour down.

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 11:45 A.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

Drake Parker had been wandering the misty island for a couple hours at least. His swooped bangs were now stuck to his forehead in thin sheets as he trudged down the flooded, tar roads in front of the farmhouse. His neck ached he slowly turned his head to let his hazel eyes examine the modern looking house while thunder roared above him in fury. Strangely, it seemed like someone had been occupying it…tarp was covering the transparent windows while rain drops ran down the glass. Wonder who was in there? Maybe someone's in there right now...It didn't matter anyways, he probably figured it was locked anyhow.

The smell of the damp air filled his nostrils in delight as he turned his attention back to the drenched roads before him. His mind was filled with second thoughts considering his brother…like was leaving him with Lucy Stone of all people, really a good decision. Probably not obviously, but Drake didn't want to assume the worst. He hasn't heard any type of gunshot since the one he fired at Lucy...or since night before when that huge explosion happened and rapid gunfire followed straight behind it.

_So maybe there hasn't been any deaths- wait? Would that mean there wouldn't be anyone on the noon announcements? Oh Shit…will that bastard Eikner detonate our collars out of being impatient with us? Crap…No. Drake focus…have to find shelter from this damn rain._ Drake thought slowly in order to ponder every bit of info he could muster up.

The smell of soggy, damp hay drifted from the interior of the barn as he began to walk past it and he could hear a stream of dripping water from within as if there was a leak. "Guess I can't make a pit stop…" he groaned as examined a rushing stream of water pour from the entrance of the barn. He decided to keep moving but all he wanted to do was be knocked out in his nice warm bed…of course it was Monday today, but Drake would usually skip school in the beginning of the week to recover from the laziness of the weekend.

As he forced his tired legs to function and move, glanced up at the intersection of the roads he was about to approach and spotted a soaked lump on the side of the road. It was hard to make out at first thanks to the mist and gray spray from the rain but he managed to focus in on the 'lump' a little better. This lump was a person…a person he knew all too well.

"What the hell," he whispered with his lips trembling in utter fear as he slowly advanced towards the body. He realized that it was a girl with darkened skin, but due to the rain and elements, her skin was now pale and dusky; decaying. Her dark hair was sopping wet in a puddle of rainwater and her uniform was soaked. Drake kept moving forth until he finally knew who it was. True Jackson. "Oh God."

He examined her dead body with a feeling of sadness sweep over him whenever his eyes met her pained face. However, she had a twisted smile on it as if she had escaped from some psych ward in a mental hospital.

I'm free! I'm free!

He spotted thick layers of red coagulated blood jetting out from a variety of ping-pong ball sized holes on the side of her motionless body. What caused that? A gun? Maybe…but what kind? These bullet holes are huge!

The sound of rumbling thunder swept over the island in a more pulsing manner as if a bass was being played through an amp. "True…what happened?" Drake whispered as if she were about to answer back, but he knew she couldn't. Just then, a horrible feeling of pain in his bony chest began to arise as he realized something. This was the very first DEAD body he's seen…and man did it feel surreal. His heart felt like someone had slammed it with a hammer whenever he stared into the lifeless eyes of the girl he'd spent countless years with. Drake actually helped True with her dance routines by playing backup for her on his electric guitar.

"C'mon Drake! Keep them tunes flowin'," True said with a smile as she danced with each strum of the instrument.

"Alright, Alright. Get ready for an explosion of pure awesomeness," Drake laughed with a charming smirk before blasting his amp at full volume. The barren auditorium they were practicing in began to tremble from the rocking melody that was surging through the wide walls. Andre, Josh, Lulu and Kevin were all at the edge of the stage jumping up and down like a group of crazed fans.

"Woo-hoo! Now that's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" True chuckled ecstatically as she began to compose a whole new dance number filled with energy. Drake watched her fly across the stage rhythmically as he rocked out on his guitar; falling to his knees like some rock star to be praised.

"Damn…dead now, huh True? All of you. Dying now," he muttered with tears filling his vision along with the trickling rainwater. The dead girl, once filled with life and talent, only laid there with the same look on her stiff face; not even obligating him. "God, I'm fucking losing my mind!" Drake seethed in irritation after looking up the dreary skies with his eyes squinted. "That's just what they want…they want us to lose hold on reality," Drake growled up at the skies, referring to the audience that was currently viewing them. "Fuck you all."

Just a second after he uttered these words, a strange melody drifted through the rainy air. It was a song…a song being played smoothly over the speakers. The announcements must be beginning once again to let them all know who else has died in this fun little game of survival.

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**_So. _What did you guys think...Hm, startin to get a bit slow :P But don't worry, the chapters coming up will be pretty up to pace ;) Oh, remember to give me your feedback on Katniss' flashback! Creepy right? **

**Anywho! What will Drake do now that he is all alone?! Will Tori avenge Trina and take down Lucy? What do you think Zander is up to, know that he's trying to find someone else? What...about Lulu and all of her deranged craziness? Find out in the next Chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition!**

* * *

**On the Next Episode of the Program...Drake is finally realizing how horrific this game truly is...but what will he do after coming face to face with another killer? Katniss' plan is starting to fall into place, but as she ventures deeper and deeper into her escape plan with Tori and Camille, she begins to revisit the horrors of her previous competition...What will happen next? No one knows, just make sure to stay tuned into...The Program.**


	40. Hidden Emotions

**Another chapter! Enjoy my faithful readers ;D**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 12:00 P.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

The song that Mr. Eikner had played over the intercom began to become orchestrated with the rumbling thunder as well as the pit-patting of the rain as it met the ground. However, Drake literally couldn't believe what he was hearing as the song, _Raindrops Are Falling On My Head_ by BJ Thomas continued to ring in a harmonious fashion.

_Raindrops keep fallin' on my head_

_ And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed_

_ Nothin' seems to fit, those_

_ Raindrops keep fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'_

…

The cheery song echoed through the wavering trees and soared past the beaches to leave a disturbed feeling of optimism. As if there even was any…let alone sanity. "Good Afternoon my little warriors!" Mr. Eikner cheered while humming to the song as he reduced the volume so that he could be heard properly. "Oh my, this song is fantastic! Just thought I'd play it for you all to get your motivation gears grinding because after seeing the death toll…heh, I wasn't so pleased with the turn out."

Drake merely stood there in the pouring rain as if someone were dumping buckets of ice cold water onto his body; listening with a feeling of hatred within his heart. "F-Fucker…" he groaned with his eyes still fixed on the gray clumps he made out to be clouds as if the twisted teacher was hiding within them.

Mr. Eikner began to clear his throat as he began to shuffle a few papers as if getting ready to recite a speech. "Alright…let's see who died shall we little warriors? Okay…" after scanning the list for a few tense seconds with nothing but the sound of a joyous trumpet from the song being heard, he began to sigh in great disapproval. "Hmph…only one. I swear! If it were up to me-" before he could even finish his hateful comment filled with spite and frustration, a lieutenant began to whisper in a frantic manner with a few soothing sounds attached in order to calm him down.

"Sir! Don't!" he hissed in an upset as the song began to come to a rather positive close, leaving Drake with nothing to listen to, but the roaring sound of the thunderous skies as well as the rain. He heard a few grunts over the intercom as well as a frightening sound…like a remote being fumbled. Was he going to detonate their collars? It didn't matter, the lieutenant seemed to have calmed him down just in time.

_Pit-Pat-Pit-Pat… The rain continued to pour endlessly onto the road Drake was standing stiffly on and he watched streams of it rush down the sides of the street into the gutters._

The sound of Mr. Eikner taking in a deep breath of air became emitted from the speaker in the form of uncomfortable feedback. "Okay…I'm fine. Look, let's just get on with the lovely announcements shall we?" he switched his entire tone of voice completely like some light switch and began to chuckle merrily. "Now…here's the unlucky victim! Our Lord of the Dorks! Boy # 20…Josh Nichols."

"Huh…" Drake whispered with his eyes gradually going wide like a balloon expanding with air. His brother's name hung in the dead air for what seemed like hours while Drake stood there in a complete, dumbstruck state. "No…he-No! He was…h-he c-couldn't have…" he couldn't even speak and he jerked his head down so that he was facing the ground and shook it with great force like he was trying to shake some bad dream. "No! He-He…J-Josh he- He said that…Josh…Josh!" Drake began to turn a shade of hot red as hysteria began to overtake his frail body. He fell to his knees in an upset as his entire mouth trembled madly from the sobs spilling from it. Snot and tears were freely flowing from all the crevices on his dripping face.

_"Drake?"_

_ "What up?"_

_ "I want you to handle this,"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Definitely, you were always the one with a knack for guns. I don't even know where the safety is on this thing. It's better off in the hands of a genius musician who's a pro with his hands…don't you think? Besides, I'm a gamer. The only gun I've ever fired was one in Call of Duty…"_

"Gamer…Call of Duty…damn it Josh! Why you!? Y-You…No! Not you! You can't be dead!" Drake screeched to the heavens above with his eyes burning with tears. "You didn't deserve this…No one deserves the shit this game, or whatever the hell this is, has to offer! Fuck it all!"

_ "So, Josh. I was thinking of taking Amanda McKay out on a second date…" Drake began to slowly say as if he were about to lead up to something that concerned Josh. It was freshman year, and they were both had opposite plans for the weekend. "And she offered to let you come along on a double date," he finished with a sly grin. Josh simply smiled with a shake of the head before sitting down on his queen sized bed. _

_ "I don't think so Drake," he sighed calmly before reaching under his soft pillow to retrieve his beloved Galaxy Wars comic. This had to be tenth time he's read this specific issue where Princess Oblongata is kidnapped and has to maneuver out of her captor's grip on her own. It was actually pretty good, but Josh couldn't wait for the next one to be released along with many other crazed fans._

_ "Josh!" Drake sighed in disappointment before walking over to his brother's plush bed. His hands were deeply tucked into his skinny jeans pockets as he took a seat next to his dorky stepbrother who was deeply invested in his comic. "C'mon man, double date! That has to mean something to you…I think she's bringing Kacey along." He grinned while tugging on the boy's comic and bringing it down to reveal his pale face. _

_ "Yeah," Josh began with an irritated sigh. "Kacey is pretty…"_

_ "Pretty? More like super hot!" Drake exclaimed with a wide smile. "Now get your shoes on and let's roll-"_

_ "Drake! I told you that I wasn't interested…look, you go. I'm sorry for being such a downer," Josh groaned while shaking the comic from his carefree brother's pinching grip and bringing it up to mask his face. Drake only sat there for a few seconds as the smell of their mother's cooking drifted through the vents and into their cozy loft. Drake's high elevated bed contained a mess spread of CDs from his favorite bands as well as a few sheets of paper that contained at least twenty girls' phone numbers on each one._

_ "Josh, I didn't mean to…why are you being all defensive bro?" Drake whispered with an arched brow. Josh merely shrugged his shoulders with his face buried deeper in the comic book pages._

_ "It's nothing Drake," Josh grumbled which was rather rare in Josh's case. He had to be extremely upset about something in order to be this grouchy._

_ "It's obviously not 'nothing', now what's going on?" Drake said with a concerned tone as he placed his hand on Josh's broad shoulder. The faint sound of slow rock music was filling the room from Drake's expensive boom box as the tense silence hung over them. _

_ "I…I just don't…I just can't actually. I can't tell you," Josh whispered with his voice becoming vulnerable like before._

_ "What? Why not? C'mon Josh we're brothers."_

_ "It's just…It's so embarrassing. I haven't even told my dad this."_

_ "Whoa! Dude…are you gay?" _

_ "What!? No! I-I…Jeez Drake…It's just something I've never had the courage to talk about."_

_ "What then? You can tell me…I won't tell anyone I swear," Drake gave an encouraging smile as he squeezed the nerdy boy's trembling shoulder. Why was he shaking? He must have a horrible secret if he's shivering this much. _

_ Josh drew in a deep breath as he gathered his courage, and pursed his lips before saying his next sentence," When I was seven…my aunt she…" Josh only felt his throat tighten as he spoke and his voice almost broke instantly._

_ 'Aunt Cindy? Why are you making me do this?'_

_ 'Because…this is how you show love…this how I show my love for you and this how you show your love for me.'_

_ "Josh? Your aunt? Aunt Cindy? Your dad's sister? Josh…what's going on? What did she do?" Drake asked with a careful whisper as he spotted the break in his brother's voice._

_ "S-She…um…She," Josh just couldn't say it. It felt horribly painful every time he thought about those memories. "She molested me…"_

_ "What?" Drake almost felt his insides lurch after hearing this horrific statement._

_ "Yeah. She walked in on me when I was taking a bath and…she did things and…I guess it kind of screwed me up when it comes to liking girls. I guess I just can't without thinking about her…"_

_ "Josh, dude I'm so sorry. If you want, I can stay here and we can just…talk," Drake suggested with a comforting grin._

_ Josh simply put on his best smile that spilled over with kindness. "No, it's okay. You go have fun…I'll just go down and help mom with dinner, and catch some Oprah on the TV in the living room."_

_ "Oprah? Oh…DVR?"_

_ "You know it brotha," Josh gave a joyous laugh while he lifted himself off of his comfortable bed. He threw his arms around his closest friend known as Drake Parker with a beaming smile on his calm face. "I couldn't ask for a better brother…"_

_ "Ditto…we'll always be bros…always," Drake laughed whole-heartedly._

_ "Yeah…"_

Drake nearly felt his insides die out like flickering light bulbs in the pitch black dark. The sound of Mr. Eikner's cheery voice sounded like a muffled series of noises as if Drake's damp ears were plugged. He was probably announcing those pesky danger zones right now, or maybe he was cracking a bunch of psychotic jokes…or maybe he was poking fun about Josh and his death. Drake didn't care, all he thought about was his brother. Even if he missed the danger zones and when they would be put into effect. He didn't care…he would rather die anyways now that he had no one to turn to.

"Damn!" he hissed with his teeth barred in overwhelming frustration. "That bitch…Lucy! That fucking bitch! She killed him! Damn it all!" he began to pound his fist into black tar of the road he was on; murky puddles of water were splashing violently from the punches. As he continued to do so, his knuckles began to bleed from the contact and pain surged through his hand.

_I'm gonna miss you man," Drake smiled with tears in his sad brown eyes as they continued to share their family moment. Josh smiled peacefully as well with a look of nostalgia on his face while Drake squeezed him a bit tighter as they ended their embrace. _

_ "Me too, but don't worry…this isn't truly goodbye okay?" Josh gave a kind and warm smile as he held Drake by his skinny arms. "We'll meet up again…okay?"_

He knew…he knew that if he hadn't left Josh with Lucy, he would still be here. If he only shot the disturbed, red-streak haired murderess when he had the chance!

"Why didn't I just pull the trigger? She would be dead and Josh would still be here if I just pulled the damn trigger!" Drake continued to screech into the raining skies while Mr. Eikner finished up the announcements like some weird deranged principal greeting his students in the morning.

"Well, Well…As long as you all get the game finished by the time limit, all should be swell. Now! Make me proud my little stars! The audience is going to be watching when this all gets released next week and they want a good show, so…give it to them! When I come back in six hours I expect to see more names racked up on my death sheet! Oh, And Remember To Have fun!" with that, the twisted teacher signed off and the sound of rain hitting the ground became the only thing audible.

Drake heard crows cawing above as he started to walk forward with his fists balled in rage. He slowly strutted past True's body once again and down the road as the puddles of water splashed underneath the soles of his shoes. _Where to now?_ Was the only question he could think of as the drops of rain slammed against his pale face and chocolate brown hair.

_**16 Students remaining**_

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 12:10 P.M. (Deserted Island: Farmhouse)**

**Felix's POV**

How nice…a warm house with no one inside. Just peace and tranquility, and those damn raindrops! I hear them slam against the roof of the house while I pack my bags once again after spending the remainder of the night in this lovely abode. At first, I smelt beans of some sort…it was disgusting. Vulgar meals for vulgar roaches, not me. Oh hell no…I will never eat such slop!

Luckily, I packed an arrangement of lobster tail as well as a fine dish of caviar that I could enjoy after I managed to get in this establishment. It was securely locked up, but thankfully I was able to pry the door open with a crowbar lying outside near the barn. Hm…

I place my velvet coat inside my leather bag from home as well as a few other essentials. The light is fairly dim considering the only light source I could find was a dingy candle! However, the gray bits of light from the outside are still leaking in through cracks that the tarp has made. My leather bag sits eloquently on the salmon colored couch as I begin to fasten and zip it up. I sling it over my shoulder with Jade's magnum in my hand…actually I haven't a clue who this gun originally belonged to. It might have been someone else's…bah! Who cares!? It's mine now, and just like those hideous losers. Andre, Hayley and Jake…Jake, perfect definition of vulgarity! I can't wait to rid this island of scum!

According to the last report only ten minutes ago…that video game nerd died, hmph! Good riddance…only fifteen others to watch for. One of them being Beck. Damn! That moronic Martial arts expert just had to get involved didn't he! No matter. After I find them…they're as good as dead.

I snicker satisfyingly before grasping the gun with a tight grip on the handle and move over to ocean blue door that would lead to the front of the house. Was that screaming I heard a few minutes ago? I think it was…maybe going out the front isn't a great idea. I feel the weight of my bag pull down on me thanks to the precious weaponry I have inside it. An Uzi…now that is the weapon I should have had in the first place…a Katana (who did that belong to?)…a few grenades…and a large supply of that horrible bread and a few bottles of water. Oh, and let us not forget my original weapon. My bulletproof vest!

I pat my stomach as if I were a tribal man from within the jungles and look around and over my shoulder to see the dim lit kitchen. There has to be a back way out…I manage to shimmy my way out of a window and after dressing myself properly for the rainy weather (An expensive leather jacket my father bought me from a high end store in Manhattan) I creep along the backside of the house. I pull the hood up over my head to keep my gelled hair from being utterly ruined before I fix my semi-broken glasses.

Who was the moron responsible for those ridiculous screams? It couldn't have been the stupid dancing dreamer, True! That bitch is long gone! I laugh to myself as I spot her body lying on the road. I crouch down in absolute caution as I slowly walk along the lonely road- wait, isn't that from a song? Oh like it matters.

I feel the puddles of disgusting rain water seep into my nice dress shoes which does nothing but make me sigh in annoyance. I could be at home right now enjoying a nice glass of wine in the foyer! But, no…I'm with these horrid fools on this filthy, animal infested island. Oh well, I'll be home soon enough after I kill the rest of these vermin. I clutch the gun and point it at the ground as I walk down the road with the rain and mist hiding the scenes up ahead. What is up there…or rather, who is up there? Like I should care. I have this as well as a whole assortment of beautiful weapons and a Kevlar vest to top it all off. I'm unstoppable.

I move a bit closer and seem to make out a figure…a person! Well then, how quaint…

I watch this gentleman walk right in front of me as if he has no clue of where he is going. Perfect. He can be my…fourth kill. I see him stop suddenly. Maybe he's stopping to check his map or something. Anyways, I slowly sneak up with his body becoming more and more visible with each creeping step. Brown hair, thin like a twig…who is this imbecile? Oh well…

I'm literally six feet away from him at this point and I feel my finger rest against the slippery trigger as I bring the gun up so that it is pointed at his head. Felix Garcia, never let these fools get away! They deserve nothing but the depths of hell! All of them…deserve death.

Without another second going by, I pull the trigger and feel the rebound of the gunshot surge through my arm. The nozzle of the magnum spews out a blue and red flame as the sound of the ear aching shot fills my ears and beats my ear drum. Well then, looks like I only have fourteen to worry about now…

As I smile with satisfaction, I slowly bring the gun down so that it is facing the street, but something doesn't seem right. Where is the damn body? I look back and forth with a feeling of confusion arising in my mind as I look all around me. Where did that piece of shit run off to!?

"Nice try," a voice bluntly says behind me. What? What the hell? How did- no…Damn this piece of crap! How dare he! I slowly turn around with a feeling of anger as I see this fool's drenched face. It's that rock star doofus, Drake…Drake Parker! I look and see that his face is red…why in the hell is his face red? Is he angry or something? Oh, that's right. His pathetic brother died…aw, boohoo how sad…not my problem jackass.

Wait? Where's my gun?

"Nice piece Felix," I hear him mutter with a grin as he points…my MAGNUM AT ME! That fucking asshole! He stole my gun! No, compose yourself Felix. This one cannot get away. Not like Beck…

"No!" I cry out with pity. This one has to die…convince him you're just a petty piece in the game who's scared out of their senses. "Don't shoot! I thought…Drake? I thought you were…I'm not…I'm not playing!"

**Drake's POV**

This lying sack of shit! He fired the gun at me! How can this spoiled little piece of crap sit there and tell me he's not playing? Thankfully, I heard him coming and was able to dive to the right just when he fired his gun. Oh man…I can't handle this game anymore. Wait? Why am I calling this a game? Screw that! It's a death sentence! A death sentence for forty-one kids…A death sentence that my bro did not deserve.

Felix…the dick who thought he was better than everyone else. He can't go…I won't let him! Not like Josh…I let Lucy go and she killed him…If I just pulled the trigger he would still be here. No more chances…no more.

"I didn't know if you were playing!" I hear him yell at me with regret on his face whilst the rain drenches me, but it rolls off of him due to his nice looking jacket. "Wait! Oh my…you are playing aren't you!? Y-You have the gun pointed right at me!" he hollers with his eyes glued to the gun in my hands. I took it from him while I was dodging the gunshot and he was too preoccupied with missing me to have noticed…

"No…I'm not," I seethe through my teeth with my eyes closed. Too much lying…all this lying…it's just pissing me off!

"Really!? But…he was playing too! I saw him kill her! True! I saw him shoot her down and…Drake! Please don't kill me!" he cries with his lips quivering from the cold, or it might be from the emotions he's feeling. Blah! I don't give a shit…why should I? No one cared about my bro and how he felt…so why should I care about this prick? Tell Me Why?

"Please Drake!" he continues to scream at me with a red as hell face. "Don't do this! Not me! Please! How can you do this! Oh God! Was it you!? Did you kill True?"

Is he serious!? He's accusing me of True's death! I would never hurt her! I wouldn't hurt any of them! Well…anyone except Lucy…and maybe him.

"No," I grunt in irritation as I narrow my eyes at him while thunder boasts above us. I see a flash of lightning up ahead through the foggy mists as an image of Josh enters my head.

_"Josh, dude I'm so sorry. If you want, I can stay here and we can just…talk."_

_ "No, it's okay. You go have fun…I'll just go down and help mom with dinner, and catch some Oprah."_

_ "Oprah? Oh…DVR?"_

_ "You know it brotha."_

If only…I pulled the trigger…he'd still be here! Would I have…Would you have done the same for me Josh? Would Lucy still have killed you if I stuck around? Why in the hell did I leave you? Damn!

"I…No more…for J-Josh…for him only!" I grumble in anguish after seeing his smiling form in my head. Felix merely looks at me with his eyebrow arched in confusion as I say these things…

I don't know. Would killing Felix bring him back? Of course not…but will letting him live be a better choice? Maybe. Wow Drake…always have to answer the hard questions with maybe. Maybe this and maybe that. Always a maybe…Why are decisions like these always the hardest?

Ha…who knew that the choices and decisions we make in a situation like this would be harder than Mrs. Hayfer's tests. Yeah, I always failed them…miracle that I was able to graduate.

Hated tests with a passion…but this is a test I cannot fail!

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 12:38 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

Zander had promised Kendall and the others that he would stop by here and there in order to check in and see if everything was okay. At the moment, he was sitting in an uncomfortable folding chair that James had found in the supply closet downstairs and had a nice hot cup of cocoa in his freezing hand that Carly had fixed for him…that girl was just too sweet for words. He was observing Beck's sleeping form with a calm expression on his pale face as the rain drizzled down the window just overhead. He checked his shining tracker's screen in his unoccupied hand as it continued to blink rapidly with seven other dots flashing all in one spot at a quick pace. Those seven dots were Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Carly and Cat…Beck too. He had to find someone else though. He had to before it was too late, then he would meet up with the lighthouse gang once again so Beck can take them to Katniss and Tori…They'd finally escape…no more of this nightmarish game.

"Hey!" a voice friendly laughs from the doorframe causing Zander to turn his head around in one swift motion. It was the tallest boy in their class as well as on the basketball team, James Diamond. His perfect smile shining like the positive sun as he leaned against the door frame in a casual manner. "We're going to be fixing Dinner pretty soon, and you know how Carly is with her spaghetti tacos."

Zander gave off a shy smile as James began strut over to him with a boyish grin. "Spaghetti tacos?" Zander chuckled with his tired body still slumped in the folding chair. In all honesty, Carly's famous Spaghetti Taco dish was a five-star delicacy in their class. Everyone loved them…especially Cat. It was actually Carly's older and artistically gifted brother, Spencer who taught her to make them. He probably misses her to death…making yet another sculpture in her honor and hoping that she comes back to their crazily decorated apartment.

"Yeah!" James enthusiastically beamed as he plopd down on the opposite bed from Beck that seemed dull due to the pale gray light coming in from the window. "It's gonna be delish!"

"I bet…" Zander sighed with a faint smile before taking a longing sip of the melted chocolate. "Wow…this is great. You all must be pretty stocked up, huh?"

James nodded with a great big smile before leaning forward with his forearms resting on his knees. "Duh! Of course, but Zander…you can stay too you know. You don't have to go out…there you know? It's safe here. Kendall has it all figured out…yeah, the leader of the pact! Kendall's always been there for us!" the charming boy laughed with his soft bangs swooping over his amazing brown eyes. The room seemed dim thanks to the rain obscuring the sunlight and the only sound that was audible was the rain tapping against the window pane as well as the thunder blasting from the skies.

"I wish I could James, but I just can't. I have to find someone…someone I've known for a very long time. I have to make sure their safe," Zander spoke with determination in his voice while he clenched the handle of the piping hot cup he was holding.

James merely titled his head to the side like a confused dog before letting a comforting grin come onto his face. "Who is it?" James asked with a friendly smile. "Wait, I know it's a girl…but who is it?" The room nearly sounded dead…the voices of the five other lighthouse inhabitants were silenced due to Kendall closing the vents to keep the cold air from outside out of the building.

"Kacey…Kacey Simon," Zander answered with a shy smile. James only chuckled in an amusing tone while standing up onto his two feet; leaving an imprint on the bed he was sitting on.

"Kacey, eh?" James smirked while stretching his back with a groan. Zander gave him a slight grin before turning a shade of bubblegum pink. "Don't be so embarrassed! Your concern for her is…sweet. Obvious, but…sweet and let's leave it at that." James brought his firm hand up to Zander's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks…I-I uh…I guess," the martial arts expert stuttered with his nervous fingers scratching the back of his moist neck that still had water droplets on it. "I just hope I can find her in time."

"You will. You're Zander for crying out loud! Use you kick ass kung-fu! That'll get her to fall for you instantly!" James cheered while shaking Zander ruthlessly. In response, Zander gave off a cheery laugh while looking over to Beck's sleeping form as if he was in a peaceful coma. He watched his chest rise and fall in slow, but calm motions as the bandages covering his wounded torso were squeezing against his skin.

"James, you're a great guy…it's a miracle you don't have a girlfriend yet," Zander sighed as he lightly punched James' broad shoulder playfully with a light laugh leaving him. James only smiled faintly at the compliment but felt insides twist painfully at the words. A girlfriend…That word was something the handsome brunette never thought of when it came to someone he liked.

Usually when you think of James Diamond, you picture a star basketball player with looks that can kill who can have any girl he wants. That's how everyone saw him…but it was all a lie. That's not what he was. Not one single bit…at the most it confused him. He always thought of himself having a girlfriend, but he never felt like getting one. It was a strange feeling whenever his three friends were talking about girls...he felt so out of place to put it bluntly.

He never understood what love really was in the sense of being with a girl. Sure he's had sex with plenty of them once or twice (obviously without his friends and family knowing), but he never felt anything towards them. No fireworks…no sparks…just plain nothing. At first he thought it was just because he hasn't found that specific 'someone' yet, but then he realized that wasn't the case. That was never the case…even when he was little it was never the case. He was just 'different'.

_"Okay…Jamie?" a seven year old Kendall sighed with a small yet strong voice. The blonde leader and his two pals, James and Logan, were in front of Logan's suburban home with the lush lawn grass brushing against their cheeks as they lay down._

_ "Yeah?" a seven year old James replied with a yawn as the lazy autumn weekend drawled on without a care._

_ "What should we play now?"_

_ "I don't know…what about tag?" James suggested with an excited ring to his voice._

_ "Uh-uh. No way!" Logan stubbornly squeaked with his tiny arms folded over his chest. "Last time we played you wrestled me to the ground Jamie!"_

_ "Hey! I was just trying to have fun!" James pouted with a frown on his childish face. The breezy air swept past them before a familiar voice started laughing innocently from down the street._

_ "Hey guys!" Carlos was grinning as wide as he could with his legs running down the calm street making James smile in return. He had a hockey helmet strapped to his small head while his eyes began to widen tremendously with joy. Carlos had to wear this helmet thanks to the car crash he was in only a few years ago when he was an infant. It embarrassed him, but his dad convinced him that it would make him stronger…like superman, and after being told that Carlos never wanted to take it off. There was one girl running right next to him with chocolate brown hair that reached her back and a delicate looking face that resembled great innocence. It was a little Tori Vega with a happy smile on her face. _

_ "Who's that?" Logan asked with an arched brow as he observed the thin little beauty with his cheeks beginning to turn red. The two kids quickly ceased their running as they reached the lawn of the brainiac and tried to steady their breaths which were coming out in forced huffs._

_ "This…is Tori…my daddy…works with her daddy…so when they visit…our daddies say we can play together until…it's time to go," Carlos breathed roughly with a cherubic grin. Tori immediately looked up at the three other boys and gave off a cute giggle as she did so._

_ "Nice to meet you," she said with a delicate smile. Kendall quickly nodded with a confident smirk before reaching his hand out to her._

_ "You too! I'm Kendall and these are my friends; Logan and James!" he replied with a great big smile as she shook the offered hand and sat down on the lawn. "So, Tori…do you and Carlos have an idea of what games to play? We've been trying to think of one, but we're pretty stumped"_

_ "Hm…" Tori began with her finger on her chin as she thought fiercely. "Oh! How about we play house! I can be the mommy and Kendall can the daddy…and Carlos, and his two friends can be the kids."_

_ "House? We've never played that before. It sounds like fun!" Carlos cheered with his hands reaching up into the sky. James only widened his eyes with a tilt of the head before smiling at the little Hispanic boy that radiated with innocence. He didn't know what to think of it. He always liked the way Carlos did everything…he liked his cheery optimism, he liked his bouncy personality…he liked everything about him. He didn't really understand it though. Are boys supposed to feel this way about other boys? Are they supposed to feel butterflies in their tummies when they look at one? Mommy said that it's wrong…she said that boys are supposed to like girls…they are supposed to get married and have a family. She said it's a sin…that God hates it when you like other boys…_

_ "Uh…hey Tori?" James softly spoke with a shy smile as he looked at Carlos with his eyes glazed with admiration. Tori only looked over at him with an attentive expression while Carlos looked over at his blushing best friend with an over excited smile on his face._

_ "Uh-huh," Tori replied while brushing her long locks of hair behind her frail, slender shoulder._

_ "Why don't Carlos and I be the daddies, and you guys be our kids?" James suggested with a kind smile, but the only thing he got in return was a look of confusion from everyone except the oblivious Carlos Garcia._

_ "Two daddies?" Logan weirdly asked in an awkward tone of voice as he thought of the strange idea. _

_ "Yeah!" James beamed._

_ "James? My mommy says that moms and dads get married…not two dads," Logan sighed with a quiet voice._

_ "Well…why can't two daddies get married?" James asked nervously with a small voice with his eyes beginning to gaze down at his twiddling thumbs. _

_ "Because it's weird," Logan replied with an uncomfortable look on his face._

_ "Well, I think it's cool," Carlos giggled. "I think anyone can marry anyone they want!"_

_ "I agree!" Kendall gave off a shining smile as he spoke. "My mom says that sometimes love can happen with anyone…even if it's between two boys or two girls."_

It was the weirdest feeling in the world, and it only got worse. James kept feeling things…he kept feeling all these funny feelings whenever he looked at a boy. It happened throughout his entire childhood. He always felt like hugging a boy instead of knuckle pounding them. He always felt like snuggling with Carlos whenever he spent the night instead of making him sleep on his floor. He always wondered what it would be like when kissing another boy…but again, his mommy said that it was a sin…that it was wrong.

That only confused him even more though. Does that mean there's something wrong with him? Did God make a mistake when making him? What was wrong with him? The answer…nothing was wrong with him. He just likes boys more than girls, but he felt ashamed. Throughout his preteen years he kept harboring all of these humiliating feelings and he didn't know who to go to with them. He didn't want to go his friends…what if they judged him or hated him forever…boys weren't supposed to like boys. He saw how kids like that were treated, and it only gave him more of a reason to lock it all in.

To make matters worse, every time he looked at his small Hispanic buddy (ever since they were little)…it felt like his heart was floating within his chest, like he was in love, but it felt wrong. He never felt this way before, especially when it came to girls, but it was all sinful…

He remembered it all too clearly, the first day back at school for senior year and he still felt this shameful emotions.

_"Carlos is really cute. Wait? No…boys aren't supposed to think that about other boys! But…why do I feel this way?" James would say in his head whenever he was daydreaming in class and his deep brown eyes would lock onto his best friend, Carlos Garcia who was drawing silly pictures into his puppy themed notebook. He loved the raven haired boy's smile, he loved his adorable innocence, he loved how Carlos felt in his arms whenever they hugged, he loved the way he cared for everything and everyone. James just loved him in general. He saw Carlos' tongue poking out of the side of his mouth as he focused intently on his artistic masterpiece. _

_ "And class! Remember to really sell your character whenever you are performing! Don't give us a quick taste…let us savor them. Let us really get to know and enjoy them," Mr. Sikowitz spoke indignantly as he taught the class about character development with confusing drawings all over the whiteboard. James, however, was paying no attention to the crazed teacher because all he could look at was Carlos who was sitting right in front of Kacey in the middle row and directly behind Tori who was intently listening to every word her teacher had to say._

_ 'Why do I feel this way? I know it's wrong but…I just can't help it. It feels good in a way. I don't really understand it, but i-it… it feels right.'_

_ "James!" Mr. Sikowitz announced from his shining podium in the front causing all forty-one of his classmates to turn their heads slowly over to the daydreaming pretty boy. The only sound that could be heard in the classroom was the ticking noise of the school clock and the distant chorus of students chattering in the echoing halls as they made their way to their electives. _

_ "What?" James blurted with wide eyes as he shook his head to get his mind out of the clouds. _

_ "Were you even paying attention? I know you probably want to scurry off to the bathroom to fix your hair or you're daydreaming about your plans for this weekend but I'm pretty sure class is much more important than your shopping plans."_

_ "Wh-huh!" James went beet red as his entire class erupted into a fit of laughter. Carlos simply gave James a fun loving smile that made his stomach feel all weird yet good in a way. The sunshine poured into the classroom giving it a joyous glow while the bell suddenly rang; signaling the end of the school day._

_ "Alright…now remember your homework! Write me a well thought out script on a single character of your own creation! Take me on a journey through this individual's life and struggles! Make sure to have them grow and develop! Alright, have a good weekend my little kiddies!" Mr. Sikowitz announced before craning his neck down to focus on the pile of scribbled worksheets his students gave him on his podium. _

_ James slipped one of the straps of his bright yellow jansport backpack over his broad shoulder before scurrying out of the classroom behind the massive mob of his classmates spilling into the hall. Boys and girls all dressed in white and gray were cheering incredulously while running down the halls and down the flights of stairs to get to the waiting buses. James was walking directly behind Carly, Sam and Freddie along the lockers while they talked about some new segment for their broadcasting show and how it would be perfect if Freddie wore a skimpy bathing suit…actually that was just Sam's idea. Guess, girls can be perverts too._

_ James was trying to focus on the basketball team meeting in the gym to welcome in all the new sixth graders, but he couldn't stop shaking the thought of Carlos from his mind. 'So cute' or 'He's perfect' would constantly fill his blurred mind as he thought about the energetic Latino. James kept staring off into space as he towered over everyone in the hallway, especially the underclassmen, while sticking his hands in his dress pants pockets. _

_ He suddenly felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders from behind causing him to jump like a startled cat until he realized it was just Kendall and Logan trailing him from behind. "You ready for another awesome year Bro?" the head-strong blonde grinned with sheer optimism. James tried to force a shining smile to convince his friends of his excitement and suddenly saw Logan reading his Calculus II book with intent eyes glued to every page. _

_ "Yeah! This is going to be the best year yet! I mean you've got Senior Prom, Graduation…and Grad Night!" James cheered with a rather convincing smile, but after saying Grad Night everyone cheered excitedly all around him. Too bad they would never get one…_

_ "Logan? Why are you studying? Actually…why in the hell are you taking Calculus II!? Are you crazy? You'll be eaten alive in that class!" James gasped with a bewildered expression as the three made it the steps of the stairs that were bustling with excited students. _

_ "No I won't," Logan replied with a soft laugh as he examined the pages. "I'm actually intrigued with the topics we will be discussing in this class to be honest. And I love to be challenged…you guys should know that by now."_

_ "Yeah, yeah...thanks for that, Albert Einstein!" Kendall burst out with laughter while rubbing the brainy brunette's hair which messed up his perfect faux hawk._

_ "Dude!" Logan cried in an upset as he swatted Kendall's thin hand away from his head and placed his complicated book inside his dark blue backpack. They were finally coming onto their final step and walking through the 2__nd__ floor hallways which were filled with the echoing sounds of footsteps and voices. "Alright…I have to go to the nurse, and take my…meds. Blech. I'll catch up with you guy in the gym," Logan groaned with boredom border lining on disgust as he thought about the chore. He gave a hug to his two close friends (a.k.a. his brothers) and trotted off to the nurse's office which was in the administration office in the other end of the hall._

_ "Where's Carlos?" James asked with his head turning in all directions in order to catch a glimpse of the lovable boy._

_ "Photography Club," Kendall sighed with a care free grin. "They're having their first meeting to start the year off with a 'bang' so to speak. Carlos left with Susie right after class."_

_ James simply gave a disappointed "Oh…" before walking off to the gym with Kendall right at his side so they could meet up with the rest of the basketball team for the meeting._

"James? Uh…James? Are you okay?" Zander asked unsurely while waving his pale hand in front of the charming boy's face. James immediately widened his shining brown eyes and snapped out of his trance before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I-I'm cool. Anyways, yeah. That would be great…having a girlfriend."

_Or a boyfriend…_

"I'm sure you can get one once we escape," Zander gave a determined nod while craning his neck in order to smile up at James. James hesitantly smiled back with sad eyes before sinking down into the bed once again. Suddenly, there was a faint knock at the door with a slightly muffled voice speaking up from the other side.

"Can I come in?" the voice spoke with a slight lazy feel. It was Logan who had just woken up literally thirty minutes ago…

"Yeah, come on in Loges," James raised his voice as well as cupping his hand against his mouth to enhance the volume as if it were necessary. Logan slightly opened the wooden door with his tired eyes examining the bright white room until they fell upon James and Zander's slumped forms. He looked like a zombie for a second as he yawned in exhaustion and dragged his feet in order to get into the room.

"Are you okay Logan? Man, you look awful," Zander whispered as his eyes scanned Logan's tired body. Logan merely shrugged his shoulders with a smile coming onto his face.

"I've looked much worse…trust me."

"I don't know if I can," Zander gave a light chuckle as he watched Logan sit down next to James causing the bed to creak a little due to the sudden force.

"Very funny Zander…" Logan rolled his light red eyes before looking at Beck's sleeping form. "How is he holding up?"

"So far, so good," Zander replied with his hypnotic brown eyes squinted as he examined the wounded boy who seemed at ease as he slept. The rain continued to drizzle down the glass window overhead and the room was filled with a bright white light as a bolt of lightning flashed from outside.

"You guys think he'll wake up any time soon?" James asked with a hopeful sigh as he rested his handsome face in his palm carelessly. All Logan did was shrug in response with a breath of disappointment coming from him as he closed his eyes and answered.

"Don't know…hopefully he isn't in a shocked state due to the blood loss. All we can do at this point is pray that he'll recover."

"Which is exactly what will happen," Zander spoke with a hopeful tone to his voice. Logan and James exchanged glances as they gave each other signs and signals as if they were speaking a different language that they could only understand and smiled with relief.

"Maybe…even if he enters a state of shock there would still be a way to re-stabilize him. But…" Logan discontinued his sentence with a grunt as he stood back up with his hand on James' shoulder. "James has to go up for lookout. Kendall just went and I have to take my shower. I know you probably hate the wind and rain because they screw your pretty head of hair, but you're gonna have to get over it," Logan laughed jokingly as he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Alright," James replied with an exasperated smile before pulling the hood of his UCLA hoodie over his head. "I'll talk to you later Zander."

"Looking forward to it James," Zander smiled while getting up from his uncomfortable seat to hug the tallest boy he's ever known. "And don't worry. I'll help get you hooked up before we leave this island…I don't think Carly is seeing anyone."

All James did was give a convincing smile before turning the heel of his Adidas and jetted off to retrieve the machine gun and head up the spiral staircase. "What was that about?" Logan gave a confused look to Zander.

"Just a promise I made to James. Now how are you guys holding up Logan? I hear Carlos has been a little…unresponsive lately," Zander asked in a quiet voice as he spoke of Carlos with a careful and cautious tone as if the boy was in the same room as them.

"Yeah…I don't know what's gotten into him. I mean, he said that he saw Beck kill Kevin but-" Logan was quickly cut off as Cat came barreling into the room with her breath nearly hitching in her petite throat. Everyone stared at her in confusion before watching the red head look up at them with an over excited smile.

"Guess who Kendall just spotted on lookout? Go on take a guess!" she laughed innocently which did nothing but earn an annoyed glare from Logan.

"Is it someone that knocks before they come bursting into a room."

"No…Wrong! Logan, you stink at guessing games," Cat sighed due to Logan's stubborn nature and watched as Zander's eyes grew in joy. The room grew anxiously quiet as they waited for Cat to stop her childish mind games and announce and identify the individual. "It's Kacey."

"W-What?" Logan gasped with a wide smile as he leapt up and onto his feet after hearing her name and Zander merely gave an awestruck grin that basically said 'unbelievable'.

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**On the next episode of The Program (The 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition)...Kacey is spotted by the lighthouse gang, but will she trust them after all this time, or will she turn on them out of fear! Meanwhile, Felix has a little plan in store in order to heighten his body count; Drake being added to it. Will their little meeting result in an actual team-up or will Drake just end up like Jake and his crew? **


	41. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Another chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 1:06 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

Kacey's eyes were shaking horribly as she spotted the well known blonde as he stepped closer and closer to her with a bright smile causing his hair to become soaked from the rain. The head cheerleader almost felt her heart leap from her pounding chest and into her tight throat as she watched his gleaming eyes stare at her.

Her head was spinning like a tetherball on a never ending loop going round and round. Should she shoot? Should she give Kendall her trust? She couldn't decide. The handle of her AK47 became slippery in her moist palm as she hesitatingly brought it up to the boy's body with a look of terror on her face.

"No…" Kacey whispered with her shiny, pink lips trembling from the fear she was feeling along with the bitter cold. The sky was dim and thick like the fur of a fat gray cat as the ocean waves ravaged against the shores of the beach. Kendall only stopped for a moment with a look of confusion replacing his carefree grin.

"Kacey?" he questioned with an arched brow along with a warm smile in order to try and coax the most popular girl in class, but she wasn't having it.

"Y-You stay away Kendall Knight! S-Stay away! Go Right back to where you came or-or I'll…I swear I'll shoot!" she wailed with tears filling her vision as she pointed the barrel of the horrifying gun at him. Kendall ceased his footsteps in the clumped sand with his emerald green eyes going wide in disbelief after he heard her frantic words.

"No…we…we're supposed to stick together Kacey. Our class. We're all friends! We can fight this!" Kendall shouted in determination while making a fist as he gave a bright smile in order to shed some light on the tense situation. Kacey only whimpered as her emotions became the one way ticket to her decision making, and right now she was on the verge of either pulling the trigger…or taking Kendall for his word. But how could she? She had no clue who was playing and who wasn't. It was all too much. All too much for her to handle.

"No! Stay Back! Kendall…you won't be the first person I gun down!" she continued to shriek while backing away with terror coursing through her veins like a shot of some sort of drug. Kendall only stood there absolutely dumbfounded. He knew some people would resort to what this game intended, but he never thought Kacey Simon, the best female leader he's ever known, would be one of them. "I…I don't won't too hurt you! B-But if I have to…I have no choice!"

"Kacey…" Kendall whispered with a stupefied smile on his face as the rain continued to soak them both as well as creating a fresh smell that mixed with the scent of the sea.

"Kacey!" a voice screamed in an excited tone causing Kendall to spin around in alert only to spot Zander racing over to where they were. As she spotted the emerging figure of the kung fu genius, she automatically gripped the handle even tighter than before; almost making her hands turn a dark shade of red and purple.

_Zander?_ She thought with a brief tone of happiness as she saw him slowing his fast paced movement, but she still couldn't bring herself to trust him. She couldn't bring herself to trust anybody. Not after realizing how many people were actually participating in this competition. Not after seeing all the bodies she ran into over past day and a half.

Zander patted Kendall on the back after seeing the beautiful cheerleading captain at last. His smile grew as his eyes locked onto her terrified form and he slowly took a few steps towards her. "Kacey? It's me," he laughed with a shy smile on his pale face. However, Kacey only stood there with a torn look as her finger trembled against the cold trigger of her deadly gun.

She stared into his friendly brown eyes and couldn't help but feel the need to burst into tears. What was she going to do? She couldn't hurt him…she couldn't hurt Kendall either, but she obviously didn't want to die.

_"Time to go to school Kacey! Last thing I want is for you to be late on your second week!" Mrs. Simon bellowed in a rush as she called up to her daughter's bedroom upstairs._

_ Kacey was remembering her first day of the 2nd week of going to Garside, but why?_

_ "Okay mom…geez, someone needs to chill. Right Gary?" Kacey laughed lightly as she sat at her vanity mirror while applying a few strokes of blush to tie together her entire cute look. Kacey's small newborn puppy, Gary, only yawned with a soft squeak before whimpering in distress. She found him only a few days ago in an box near the river bank by her school; all abandoned. "Huh? What's wrong boy? Is it time for you to…you know?" she nervously asked him while clipping a beret into her thick black hair. _

_ "Kacey! I said now!" her mother screeched once again with an impatient tone to her voice. "I have to be at work in a half an hour, and that includes dropping you off at school! Did you remember to take your insulin?"_

_ "Ugh! Yeah Mom!" Kacey screamed back with a look of shame before turning her attention back to the newborn pup that was still whimpering on her plush pink bed that was covered on all sides with a light purple veil. However, Kacey hated taking her insulin shots…why did she even have to take them though? Easy. Kacey Simon simply has diabetes. It's one of her biggest secrets actually. She felt ashamed of it like it was a horrid chain holding her back and it would be pretty pathetic for a cheerleading squad captain to be a diabetic._

_ Kacey grasped the strap of her bright blue backpack before kissing her adorable pet on the forehead, but she couldn't leave him here all alone. What if he starved, or what if he needed to go to the bathroom? So she zipped her bag open with a smirk that gave off the impression that she had a 'flawless' idea. She scooped Gary up with both of her hands; feeling his soft and snuggly body in her light colored hands and placed him in her backpack delicately while leaving her backpack barely unzipped to give him some air. "I'm all ready to start my second week," she beamed before rushing down the polished steps of her home._

_ As she walked into her classroom with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach, she glanced all around the room to locate her desk considering she was still trying to remember where it was. Her classmates (who she would have to put up with for the next seven years of her life) were wandering around the room without saying a word to another except the ones who actually started to feel comfortable. Kacey sat down at her desk behind the boy she recalled to be Carlos who had a beaming smile on his childish face as he took out a bright pink mechanical pencil as well as a puppy themed notebook. _

_ Behind her was the quiet, and antisocial dark skinned boy who she believed to be Owen. He kind of scared her a little bit to be honest. As the bell rang to signal the beginning of the school day, everyone scurried to their assigned seat with giggles before their wacky teacher, Mr. Sikowitz, took his place at the podium dressed in the most tacky clothes imaginable. "Alright…Hello class. I believe this our second week am I correct?" the eleven year old kids laughed and cheered with nods as the morning light spilled into the classroom. "Fantastic! I love the enthusiasm! Let's begin with a little bit of notes shall we?"_

_ He turned off the lights before shutting the blinds on the windows so that the entire classroom was enveloped in a blanket of darkness. A bright light emitted from a machine on the ceiling causing a picture or a Power point slide to appear on the board titled 'Improv! Why Do we Use it?'_

_ Suddenly, a high pitched growl filled the quiet room causing everyone to bring their heads up from their papers and look around in confusion with murmurs and whispers leaving their mouths. Kacey sat there with a anxious feeling in her chest as the sound grew more whiny and constant and finally she understood that this sound was coming from her backpack. "Oh no!" she gasped with a horrified look before checking the inside of her backpack only to see the newborn puppy pawing at the inside walls of the bag with his little face scrunched up in discomfort. "Shh! Gary! Shut it! Shut it will ya! What's wrong! You're going to get me in trouble-"_

_ "Ms. Simon! Is something wrong?" The hippy-like teacher, who seemed to actually have a full head of hair back then, asked with a concerned tone as the rest of class turned around to look at her. Kacey's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she looked up to meet all of her classmates' intrigued expressions._

_ "Huh? Oh! No, Mr. Sikowitz! Nothing's wrong! I'm just a little hungry…you know…forgetting to eat lunch."_

_ "It's only 8:00 my dear."_

_ "Oh…did I say lunch? I meant breakfast! See? That's what happens when you don't eat the most important meal of the day," she blurted with a nervous chuckle as a certain boy with a dark black head of hair and an innocent looking face stared at her with twinkling eyes. He smiled sweetly at her as she continued to babble point where she had to exit the room with her 'stomach' growls in order to get something to eat in order to calm them down. This boy was Zander Robins. The boy Kacey knew as the scary kung fu warrior in training who would always stay after school in order to perfect his moves in the gym. She remembered watching him in the gym one time as she trying out for the cheer leading team. She couldn't help the tremors going through her as she saw him scream in determination and beat every single person he came into contact with as if they were rag dolls._

_ At the end of that exhausting day of having to apologize to the class about her stomach every second, she sat at her desk with a sigh of defeat as the fussy pup continued to whine on her crimson red desk. "God. Gary…You really screwed me over today. Here I am, just trying to be nice and spend time with you and what do you do? You humiliate me! Yeah, thanks a lot dog."_

_ All Gary did was continue to whimper in a torturous manner causing the tan skinned girl to groan in annoyance. "What is it? I'm not a dog whisperer! Give me a clue Gar'! I'm a champ at charades…oh what's the use." Kacey sank her face into her hands as the sound of a door being opened filled her ears followed by a shy, but friendly greeting._

_ "Um…Hi. I'm Zander, and you're…Kacey right?" the boy asked with a bashful smile. Kacey only stared at him with wide eyes as she nodded to answer her fellow classmate known as Zander. "Okay. Oh man…so that's where your stomach growls were coming from!" he gasped as he spotted the agonized form of a newborn puppy in the middle of her desk. All Kacey did was sigh with a nod before resting her chin on her knuckles as Zander placed his bags on the chair behind her and leaned forward to examine the animal. _

_ "Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" she asked with a tone of pity while she watched the pools of bright brown in Zander's eyes scan the animal. His pale skin looked like it was glowing as the afternoon sunlight lit up the room._

_ "I think I've got a solution," he laughed with a snap of his fingers before scooping up the small dog and making his way to the door. "Follow me."_

_ "Oh, sure."_

_ The two young preteens made their way to the boys' bathroom, but it hardly mattered considering it was the end of the school day and hardly anyone was still around. Zander held a warm, moist towel in his hand as he smiled down into the innocent eyes of the pained animal and began to rub it in the crotch causing Kacey to widen her eyes in confusion. "What the hell are you-"_

_ "Shhh," he spoke softly while continuing his odd duties._

_ "Don't 'SHHH' me! Why are you rubbing him there?" Kacey snapped with a small diva like attitude before the most unbelievable sight filled her eyes. Her puppy began whimpering once more out of relief as a stream of liquid squirted out of him as if he were going to the bathroom._

_ "Ah, that's better huh boy?" Zander laughed while bringing the animal up to his cheek. "All better now."_

_ "Uh, what just…" Kacey stood there with a lost expression before looking into the sink as if the strangest thing just happened to be hidden in there._

_ "Um…usually puppies this young need a bit of help from their parents in order to go to the bathroom. So remember to do that at least three times a day," Zander grinned before offering the joyful animal back to her. Kacey took him into her comforting arms with a bright smile as she looked up at her mysterious savior._

_ "Thank you, I guess I'm not really an expert on all of this Dog Peeing 101 stuff yet. I shouldn't have brought him to school huh?" she laughed as if she were the biggest moron on the face of the planet while scratching the top of her dog's tiny head._

_ "No, he shouldn't be in such a stressful environment at this age," Zander replied with a smile as they exited the bathroom together._

_ "Hey! Aren't you in the martial arts club here?"_

_ Zander only nodded with a shy grin as his cheeks turned a pinkish color. "Yeah…why?"_

_ "Oh, it's nothing…I guess, I never would have thought you'd be this sweet," she sighed with a quiet giggle while walking down the brightly lit hallways; along the dark red lockers that shined from the sunlight._

_ "What do you mean," he gulped while looking over at the beautiful girl's gleaming face as she looked right at him. _

_ "What I mean is that I thought you were some scary jerk. All the screaming and beating up you do in your kung fu club…kind of freaked me out," Kacey chided with her school tie swerving back and forth across her chest as she walked. "Thank God I was wrong."_

_ Zander only stared at her with his eyes shining with joy as they descended the flights of stairs making their footsteps echo throughout the hallways. "You're far from scary actually…you're sweet and kind. Sweet, kind and friendly," she sighed as they finally reached the double doors leading to the front yard of the school. "Here…give me your number."_

_ "My number?'_

_ "Yeah, duh…so we can call each other later. I really want to talk to you some more."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah! You seem like a really cool guy. So glad…so glad you aren't a jerk though."_

Kacey stood there trembling on the beach shores with the nozzle of her gun still fixed intently on Kendall and Zander with a look of anguish as she revisited her first time meeting the karate expert.

"Kacey? Thank God it's you…you have no clue how long I've been looking for you. I was hoping you weren't like the others…I was praying…Kacey?" Zander stood there with his eyes sparkling with tears as he watched one of his close friends shake horribly.

"N-No…Please, Zander, Kendall…I don't want to hurt either of you so please just go! Go away!" Kacey wept hysterically as her grip on the gun grew frightfully tighter.

Zander only arched his brow as he watched the gun being raised at him and Kendall causing him to wince. He only hoped it wasn't true. Kacey couldn't do it. She couldn't subject to these government rulers…she couldn't fall victim like the others.

"_Let's face it Robins…everyone is playing this game. Everyone's dying and the only thing their worrying about is themselves."_

"_That's not true," Zander breathed in a slow manner only causing Lucy to laugh in protest._

"_You dumbass…you're the only one with this 'We're All in This Together' crap. The only way out of this…kill or be killed."_

"No…not true," he whispered with a painful grimace on his face as he observed Kacey's trembling form.

_"Oh my God! Those are the rules idiot! For the fifteenth time…it's kill or be killed."_

"No," he whispered as tears came to his eyes almost instantly causing Kacey to stare at him with a horrible feeling rising within her. Kendall only sighed in a shaky manner due to the icy winds that were sweeping past them and looked back over at Kacey with a soft smile still on his face.

"Alright then," Kendall laughed with a good hearted smile on his face before bringing his hand to the waistband of his dress pants causing both Zander and Kacey to give him strange expressions. He slowly brought out his Browning with a smile on his face which did nothing but cause Kacey to erupt in a fit of helpless screams.

"No! Please! I don't want to hurt you Kendall just- d-don't! Don't do this!" she wailed with a steady flow of hysterical sobs running from her trembling mouth. Zander only gave him a wide eyed look that said 'What the hell are you doing', but Kendall only narrowed his eyes that made his bright green irises shine in determination.

"I'm not playing. I already said it…the question is, are you Kacey?" Kendall asked before tossing his gun into the sand with a thump as the handle bounced from the impact.

"H-huh?" she gasped with both of her hands still gripping the handle of her gun for dear life.S he watched the gun Kendall had just dropped with an intense stare as if it were about to come to life. "Why? Why did you…"

"C'mon Kace," Kendall laughed with a bright smile as he crossed his arms over his damp chest. "I would never in a million years dream of hurting you. I would never…I mean like, ever ever! How though? How do I still keep the hope alive? Easy…I trust. I still believe that everyone that's on this island is still the same as they were before when we were all at the bus lot together that Saturday morning…Kacey, that's what you have to do. Believe that we're still your friends. Believe that we'd never hurt you. You can trust us."

Kacey only stared at him while biting her soft, pink lip in order to keep it from trembling like crazy. She gazed back down at the discarded gun Kendall just dropped as her heart felt like it was going to explode from all of the overwhelming emotions bouncing around. She felt her eyes brim with fresh tears as she looked back up at Kendall with a distressed look and her hands began to shake causing the gun in her hands to waver rapidly.

"Kendall's right Kacey," she heard Zander's soft voice speak as he looked over at her with those same kind eyes. "So, how is he?"

"Huh?" the frightened girl squeaked with a tiny voice before letting her friend explain his words.

"Sorry. How's Gary…you know? You're puppy?" he chuckled with a shy smile that seemed to send a feeling of reassurance right into Kacey's heart.

"Puppy? Gary?" Kacey lightly sobbed as if this were stupidest thing she's ever heard in her life like in those sappy romance movies. The pouring rain was even happening…such a nice touch. "Zander what are you talking about?"

"The puppy you found all by himself. The one causing your stomach to growl? He's probably huge now huh?"

"Y-yeah…he grew up to be a r-really beautiful dog," she answered with a confused tone yet she was feeling somewhat at ease. Her breaths finally decreasing in speed as she thought once more about that second week of her sixth grade year.

_"Oh, it's nothing…I guess, I never would have thought you'd be this sweet," she sighed with a quiet giggle while walking down the brightly lit hallways; along the dark red lockers that shined from the sunlight._

Kacey almost felt like bursting into tears as she pictured the sweet, shy boy she met nearly seven years ago and saw nothing but that same friendly look in his brown eyes.

_"You're far from scary actually…you're sweet and kind. Sweet, kind and friendly."_

"S-So sweet," she sobbed before dropping the large gun; letting it slip from her fingers which made it sink a quarter inch into the sticky clumps of sand. She fell to the ground on her cream colored knees as if she were giving up and began to shake from all the tears flowing from her eyes. "Zander? K-Kendall?"

The two boys locked their eyes onto her as she shook madly from the racking emotions building up inside of her. "I-I…I can't! I can't do this! I-I just can't! Zander! Kendall! I haven't you know. I haven't killed anyone since this whole thing started…I was terrified actually. I-I was…I just can't bring myself to do something this horrible to the people I care about! B-But what else can I do? It's all about 'Survival of the Fittest'…and everywhere I turn people are dying or they're lying there d-dead as can be! I would never hurt you! Either of you! I swear!"

That was it. That's all it took for Zander to fall to his knees in absolute relief and feel his heart jump out of pure glee. Kendall almost felt the sand crunch from underneath his dark green converse and bent over to pick up his designated weapon; placing it right back in the waistband of his dark blue jeans.

Kacey only stood there with a chorus of loud sobs flowing from her mouth as the two boys regained their composure and went to go comfort the shaken girl. It was official. Kacey had no reason to be afraid any longer…

"It's okay. We know you wouldn't have pulled the trigger Kace…Just Thank the Lord you're okay." Zander sighed with overwhelming relief as they wobbled over to the outline of the lighthouse made by the gray mists. The ocean waves cracked against the jagged rocks by the shore and Kacey heard a group of familiar, joyous voices cheering from the huge lighthouse in unison.

_**16 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 1:48 P.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

**Felix's POV**

Individuality? What a repulsive term. Symbolizing the beauty from within a person? Indeed…it makes absolutely zero sense. Individualism…such a ridiculous interpretation. Just another word that masks the Earth and covers the reality of our nation. It basically sugar coats stupidity and gives people an excuse to feel proud of being vulgar.

I don't care what those hippies in those vomit inducing vans say. Those who are vulgar, will always be vulgar! End of the damn story. Beautiful from the inside out? Bull shit…this planet is just a breeding ground for the vulgar masses. Garcia Science Institute…"The Best Research & Scientific company in Manhattan!" Most indefinitely. That's our company…Scientific research business. The cities most successful and most referred institute for the sciences that is run by my genius father and mother. How quaint. How very…dignified.

Oh my, wealth isn't even the best luxury for us. However, those rats who populate the Earth probably beg for our food scraps huh? Scum, all of them…disgusting gunk at the bottom of my well-polished shoes. I mean get real! Our family? Support those primates?! Us?! Unless they can pay the price, which they can't, do not make me laugh!

Oh Father, if only you could see what I deal with. The vulgarity I put up with…now I understand what you mean when you say the world has room for only a few genuine stars, but millions of acres for foolish rodents.

_"Oh, look that young man! Such grand talent at such a young age!" I remember hearing a classy woman say with her champagne glass raised up in the air with her silk scarf wrapped around her neck as I continue to play our family's grand piano in the ballroom of our home. I hear every gasp in awe as I play the chords with such finesse and such beauty that even Mozart would be begging for my talents. I see my older (by two years) brother eyeballing me out of the corner of my eye with a look of hatred as he sips some more cider from a glass in his hands. He is wearing a fancy tux as well as a bright purple tie that is tucked in._

_He's always been jealous of me…well, who wouldn't be? I am a prodigy for Christ's sake! As I finish the rendition of Bach, I hear the brightly lit ball room erupt in a chorus of applause as well as a few cheers from the highly esteemed males in our society. "Brava! Brava!" I hear my mother's sophisticated acquaintances from behind the sunset colored sofa as they clap with ass-kissing smiles on their faces. My mother and father are sitting on the sofa with proud looks on their classy faces. My mother is wearing a beautiful silk dress that is a ruby red color with her model like legs crossed elegantly. Her eyes are narrowed and her hair styled in an amazing array of curls with jewels in them._

_ My father is sitting there with a proud smirk on his smug face as he puffs another cloud from his cigar causing the leeches he considers his colleagues to cough sickly. _

_ "Fantastic! Sir! Your son…he's…oh my! His talent is breathtaking to say the least! So proud you must be of your son's talents!" a nicely dressed fellow gasps as he kneels down so that he is at eyelevel with my father. _

_ "He is a prodigy," my father replies before looking over at me as I remove myself from the piano bench and take a bow. "My other son is as well. Just next year he will be going into the business with his old man. Got the brains for it…indeed he does," my father says in an intimidating manner which makes my brother look over at him as he's a dog being complimented. "However, Felix…he has another path going for him. Definitely, he'll soar with his musical capabilities."_

_ I look over at my father and mother and give them a faint smile with my head held high. They do the same._

_ I love what I'm wearing…a simple black blazer with a bright white dress shirt underneath and a pair of solid black, satin dress pants. "So beautiful Master Felix. Such a pleasure to listen to you play. My…such talent," our female servant…I think her name is Larissa…hmph, does it matter? Any who, this is what I mean. An 'indivdual' is defined by their spot on the social class food chain. End. Of. Story._

_ "Of course," I reply to her with such pride. It's all simple really. The rich conquer and the poor get crushed…it's as simple as ABC and 1,2, fucking 3._

But obviously my talents and class had to be wasted by being enrolled at this…this pig pen known as Garside. Ugh! Filth! That's the only word I can use to define this place of confinement. Filth!

_"Kirby! Kirby!" that slut Molly chirps as she rushes over to Kirby's seat. Why does he go around mingling with such imbeciles…he's a disgrace. A disgrace to all higher classes._

_ "W-What's going on Molly?" he asks with a soothing voice. Wait were they dating? Oh, now that is disgusting!_

_ "My parents aren't going to be here for the weekend…can I 'stay' at your place tonight?"_

_ "Huh? Oh! Uh…sure. That sounds nice," he blushes after realizing what she means exactly._

Sickening…all of these morons…sickening!

_"You dipshit!" the delinquent known as Ned Bigby laughs like an annoying hyena as he kicks Gibby in the stomach in the school parking lot. I watch as I head over to the limo waiting for me on the street by the school to avoid the jammed parking lot traffic. Gibby falls to the ground with tears in his eyes as he holds his stomach and groans from the pain._

_ "I'm sorry…I-I…I forgot," he sharply groaned._

_ "Aw…you're sorry? Well sorry ain't gonna cut it you dumbass fuck! You know that you're supposed to pay us two bucks each and every day for our luches! How can you just 'forget'!?" Ned screeches as he stomps on Gibby's back._

Animals…the lot of them. Animals…

_"Lookie, Lookie Lucy! Got the tickets for the Justin Timberlake concert right here! Ripped them from some poor sucker on our last heist! Party! Party!" the airhead known as Grace giggles moronically while chewing on that damn piece of gum. I spot Lucy's two other lieutenants with Grace also. That emo known as Jade West has an irritated look on her face as she rolls her eyes at Grace's idiocy. Can't really blame her…Molly is standing there as well with a shy look as she plays with the hem of her skirt._

_ "Fan-fucking-tastic. Bring on the Timber-love," Lucy sighs with a sweet sound to her voice as she finishes painting her nails a blood red color while sitting at her desk after class._

All the goddamn perfume and make up in the world couldn't hide the fact the four of you are a perfect display of sexual vulgarity. Sluts! All of you! Do they even consider themselves attractive? How amusing…

_"Gosh, how in the world are we going to decorate the gym for prom?" Hayley…the blonde idiot who I gunned down…sighs with a bashful grin as she brushes a few frizzy strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her blue rubber bracelet that says 'HOPE PEACE LOVE' is dangling on her wrist as she does so._

_ "Well," the slutty cheerleader, Amanda speaks. "The theme this year is 'A Night Around the World' right? So, let's just do some research and split the gym into sections. Each section could be a specific country or continent and then we could have food served from that specific location in a restaurant fashion."_

_ "Amanda, there's only so much a few tacky decorations and a plate of sushi can do to hide the fact that it's a gym and not a magnificent ballroom," the robotic skank known as Mindy Crenshaw, our student vice president, interrupts with a few opinions of her own. "What we need is something that will really make the theme come alive. Like a foreign band or a cultural performance."_

_ "Definitely! That's just what we need to make this the best prom Garside has ever had," Robbie, my fellow colleague who still seems to associate himself with these vulgar masses, speaks with a lively voice while tapping the ideas into his pearpad. "Alright…let's just talk a bit more on the Prom décor and then we can end the student council meeting."_

Hmph! Everywhere I turn, vulgarity piled upon vulgarity! Who do those fools think they're kidding? Trying to aspire and better the world when all they are doing is spreading their diseases like rutting monkeys!

_"No way!" Jo Taylor cries in her hooker-like cheerleading uniform. "Prom is only weeks away and I still don't have a dress picked out!"_

_"Don't worry Jo. Afterschool we can all go to the mall and go dress shopping okay?" Cat, the stupid little red head, giggles idiotically like some childish fool while grasping the dumb blonde's hand._

_ "That sounds like a great idea! I need to pick out my dress too," Tori sighs with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a scarlet red ribbon._

_ "Yeah.! Maybe we can wear some cute dresses that are the colors of different country flags!" Kacey squeals in great excitement as she thinks about the after school outing._

_ "If that's the case, I'll get something to showcase the colors that suit me the most," Carly sweetly says with a laugh as the cheerleaders trot over to the double doors to go to the mall._

Sure…pinch these sluts at the nipple and watch them leap around like sex crazed dogs! Barbie…the whore editions. That's right, plastic dolls all done up and painted for the world to see like vulgar mannequins in skimpy bathing suits! Hmph! Pregnant sluts with only sex to turn to…pathetic!

_"No way Jake! How did you get the HD processor put in?" Freddie Benson, who luckily died in the pregame, speaks with awe in his voice as he huddles next to Jake with his Pear Laptop sitting on his desk. Jake merely shrugged with a smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair and clicked through the program Freddie was gasping and fanboying over…_

_ "I have connections bro. Freddie, I can def hook you up? Unless your mommy has a problem with you dealing with software…she still paranoid you'll hurt your pretty little head by dealing with such complicated things?" Jake sighs with a joking laugh which causes Freddie to stare at him with a bored expression._

_ "Ha…Ha, please make way for our favorite comedian. My mom actually lets me go out to the movies alone now," the computer whiz bluntly spoke with a monotone voice._

_ "Really? With a tracker and an alarm strapped to your leg?"_

_ "No," Freddie quickly answers with his cheeks turning a tinged pink out of humiliation. Jake only arches his brow in suspicion and smiles at how bashful his computer lackey becoming._

_ "Are you sure? Does she Freddie?" Jake asks a teasing laugh while his gold buzz cut hair glistens in afternoon sunlight pouring in through the classroom windows. Sam is talking to Carly about their idiotic web show for the school and Carly is talking about how cute Kevin Reed looked while he gave his oral report in class today about his goldfish…_

_ "Maybe…" Freddie whispered in embarrassment and defeat while Jake howled with laughter causing the blonde, rebellious Sam and the sweet, nurturing brunette known as Carly to look over in confusion._

Obviously we'll need some men to pant after the sluts, right? A bunch of dumb asses if you ask me! Smart? Computer geniuses? Preposterous! Those imbeciles will earn their spot on the food chain soon enough…They'll be like petty little plankton being swallowed by their superiors.

_"C'mon Jake!" James, the pretty boy of our class, shouts with sweat glistening on his bare skin as he runs down the basketball court in gym shorts and a purple tank top. "Pass the ball!"_

_ "Hold your Diamonds! Ha! Get it bro?" Jake grins mischievously as he dribbles the rubber ball down the wooden gym floors that are shining from the bright lights overhead. The sound of sneakers squeaking against the ground echoes throughout the gymnasium and Jake quickly tosses the ball to James. James grunts in response to the ball hitting his chest as he caught it and he makes his way over to the towering hoop in order to claim his point. _

_ "C'mon guys! Go Jamie!" that vulgar little Mexican…Carlos! Carlos Garcia cheers in a happy little manner while clicking pictures of the two boys._

James only blushes in response or maybe it's because he's flushed from the physical movement…or maybe he is just gay. Isn't that a thought? James Diamond. The athletic and muscular boy all girls dream about…gay for the innocent yet foolish little Hispanic boy. Probably drools and touches himself from the thought of that vulgar Mexican. Wouldn't be surprised considering the tall pretty boy looks like some porn star!

"_Check it out Gibby!" Josh, the vulgar dork, smiles as he approaches the weird kid known as Gibby with a silly unopened toy. "Princess Oblongata! Mint Condition…"_

Foolish nerds, always wasting their time with petty games and ridiculous space themed films. All of it is just a big pile of crap in my eyes.

Oh gag me with a pitchfork! You've got your silly 'artistic' dreamers! True and Andre...perfect examples. Too bad they both died eh? Not! The only bright side is that I had the pleasure of offing Andre myself.

Then you've got your small minded brutes…that farm girl who probably harbors diseases of all kinds no doubt; Katniss Everdeen. The ultimate goddess of all that is vulgar. I mean seriously? Has that girl ever heard of a bath…or running water?

The list just goes on and on…no need to point out all of the reasons, but order must be imposed until they breed. Ugh, the thought of it makes me cringe. Like rabbits or fucking mice! Theses vulgar fools will breed and breed until there is nothing left for those of us who have actual dignity and class. This game fucking enhances all of it! Survival! Survival of the most deserving you fools! I deserve it! I deserve to fucking live! I live and you all die! It's as easy as ABC…and 1,2 fucking 3!

"Hey!" a voice shouts angrily which takes me straight from my spiteful rant and back into reality. The rain continues to swallow us as if the sea is being poured onto us from the gray skies above. I see Drake standing over me; still with the magnum he stole from me in his bleeding hands. Fool! Who is he trying to impress? And why is his hand bleeding like that? Fucker should just turn that wretched thing on himself…

"I swear! Dr-Drake! Please, don't shoot!" I continue to scream hysterically as my leather hood continues to shroud my face from the rain. Can't have my hair getting more screwed up that it already is now can we?

"Shut it Felix," he growls at me looking more ridiculous than ever. His hair is literally matted to his forehead due to the rain falling from the skies. "If I don't kill you…oh man, You're going to wish I did! You idiot! How come you just tried to shoot me? You sit there and lie to my fucking face and say how you didn't mean to, but you just fired a bullet at me! Just tell me how you brought yourself to pull the trigger!" Drake screams in anger while his face begins to redden from the shouting.

Ignorant douche…he'll attract unwanted attention if he keeps screeching like a diseased monkey! This imbecile! If he gets some fool to stumble upon our little scene, we'll both be as good as dead and quite frankly I would prefer it if he was the one dead and I was the one who was one step closer to the prize.

Calm down Felix and continue to play the role of some terrified fool…you'll get him soon enough. "No! D-Drake! You've got it all wrong! I'm not…I'm not playing! I j-just thought you were! I've just been so scared!" I watch the imbecile's face contort into a sort of thinking expression as he ponders my words, but honestly. What's there to think about? Can't he see how much more deserving I am than the herds of cattle on this island known as my classmates?

"Fine Felix," he sighs in annoyance while slowly bringing the gun with hesitation. "Let's say…I believe you. For now. But overall, I'll say I believe you."

Bastard,..you should believe me. I am your master after all…within a few years you'll be some low life beggar on the streets playing your ridiculous instruments for chump change! I remember last year at the talent showcase…I played the piano brilliantly! Flawlessly as always with my heart and soul embedded into the symphony I was producing. But did those monkeys care? Did they give a shit? Nope. Obviously not!

I remember only half of the room gave a weak sounding round of applause with an expression that reeked of dim witted vulgarity. All of them. The parents, the fellow students, even the teachers! None of them appreciated my musical capabilities! However, as soon as I got off the stage, Drake went up there with his goddamn rock guitar with Tori and Andre in close pursuit. At first I presumed it to be a simple joke for some comedic sketch. Yeah, perfect material for the laugh producing genre. However, my hopes were shattered after I heard an ear ringing sound erupt from the stage followed by everyone in the auditorium leaping out of their seats with ecstatic smiles as they cheered like banshees. As Drake strummed each screeching chord, Andre was working the electric piano with a few ridiculous dance moves as he played. Tori was singing averagely while dancing like a complete moron.

It was all garbage but did the foolish audience think so? No! They applauded and wailed and cheered as if they were trying to call out to some God! My class was screaming and cheering for the performance and rooting the three teens on…rock and roll! Synth music! Fucking Bubblegum Pop renditions?! Where the hell is the skill, the refinement, the grace…the overall beauty and tone of the piece? Simple, it was never there to begin with!

Yep…Drake Parker…the sum of the total mass that makes up the vulgar roaches. No, play it off cool until you're holding the gun once more. Oh yes, this vulgar piece of shit will never see it coming. Play out the ignorance of this walking target. "O-Okay," I say to him with a small smile. Luckily, fake smiling is my specialty… "I just…you took me by surprise and I-I got a little scared is all."

I suppose he'll be a pretty nice addition to my set of kills. "M-Maybe we…Maybe we can see past this game, and trust one another," I begin to beam while observing Drake's every move with my keen eyes and I lift myself off of the rain soaked road. "Could we maybe start an alliance? Yes! Indeed! Me and you! Just say the word and it's a go Drake!"

Good God! I'm fantastic…oh yes, this fool will never see it coming once I take the gun and pop a bullet in his head. Hopefully it hits his brain, but we all know how big of a challenge that will be. Probably the size of a damn cashew. Does he even have a brain? Such good questions…

"Just tell me what you need from me and it's all yours," I continue to give off a convincing smile my hands smoothly slide into the warm comfort of my leather jacket's pockets. "So…are you on board? Do you find our partnership intriguing? Well, what's the plan?"

I watch Drake as he gives me a look of conflict as well as a fixed glare that sends shivers down my spine. His thin lips open slightly as if he's about to speak, but suddenly he gives a low sigh with his eyes fixed on me. "I don't know about that Felix…I'm not Beck, which means I'm not all quick and ready when it comes to trusting. Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

What!? How dare he treat me like a ratty old piece of cloth! Our people are the only hope these subhuman imbeciles have! This is how he wants to be? Well, then so be it you vulgar sack of shit! Oh, he'll get what's coming to him…most indefinitely. A bullet? Maybe a grenade? My, my…so many choices to choose from.

No, not yet. Play this fool a little bit longer. Keep his the charade going until he gives in like a pathetic sack of dirt. Reel him in…

"Okay…I see," I whisper with a tone of overbearing pity causing Drake look at me with confused eyes. "Now I understand. You've heard them huh? You've heard what they call me? You've heard what all of our classmates say about me, huh Drake?"

"Felix? What are you-"

"Oh Shut up! Shut up Drake! You think I don't hear what you all say!? You honestly think I don't know what you all think about me? You know what they say? They say that I'm a prissy little Cinderella…without the bibbity bobbity boo. They say I'm a rich prick who needs to hurry up and kill himself…th-that I'm a stuck up douche with enough class to school a bunch of first class assholes! All of you! All of you talk about me and it…it," my face is being shrouded by the hood of my leather jacket as my eyes lock onto Drake's damp face; his expression radiating with guilt. He feels guilty? He should…he should for not letting me kill him in the first place so that I don't have to waste my time like this. Utter foolish behavior.

"Felix…c'mon man," Drake sighs with his brown eyes reflecting a bit of sympathy; like I need it.

"Don't try and play nice Drake. I already told you didn't I? I'm not playing. I'm not! I-I just thought you were so…so I- I'm not playing!" I wail causing my throat to burn. What can I say? I have to make it convincing don't I?

"I just…dude. It's not a big deal alright?" Drake gives a light chuckle almost urges me to roll my eyes at how ridiculous he's looking. Pathetic.

"I-I guess…I just…What does it even matter?" I sigh with a small smile coming to my lips as I take a pause in order to produce a few sniffles to make it all more authentic. "Guys like you are always topping guys like me. I guess we just don't rate, huh? Yeah…you're all popular, you're a lady killer and a talented guy in all aspects. What am I compared to that? Just some annoying rich kid that everyone hates."

"Felix…"

"No, it's true Drake. Remember the talent showcase? I don't even think my family really clapped for me after my bore of a performance, but man…once you went up there and started playing, the entire audience went wild!" I laugh in a friendly manner causing Drake to stare down at his feet with his eyes narrowed. His usually chocolate brown hair is matted to his forehead due to the drenching rain and overhead, thunder roars and boasts triumphantly.

Honestly, this has to be the easiest one yet! Look at him. Hanging onto every single word I say. What an inarticulate buffoon. "Like I could even kill anyways. I couldn't even if I tried…probably freeze up like a deer headlights!" I let out a set of chuckles while taking a few slow steps forward in order to get a little bit closer to my target. Oh yes, he'll never see it coming. Can you say, 'Easy as Pie'? "I wouldn't do anything so terrible. Killing? It's just awful, just awful and downright wrong."

"Yeah…it is. Wow, and here I was thinking I was the only one who chose not to play," Drake gives a relieved smile as his dress shirt sticks to his clammy, pale skin from the downpour. Oh please, you are the only one you idiot. Like I honestly would team up with you vulgar masses. Me? Tch, how repugnant. The thought itself is so obnoxious that it makes me want to vomit. Guess I'll have to keep it down until I fire a bullet into you, eh?

"Well don't worry Drake," I say with a fake smile on my clean face thanks to the little shower I took in the farmhouse. Who knew this place still had running water? Gas as well. However, electricity is obviously the one thing I'll never locate on this godforsaken island. "It just bites. It's the game…this whole system made by this twisted government. It all gets to your head…changes you."

The idiotic rock star nods his head with a broad grin before crossing his arms in a nonchalant fashion as I take another long awaited step closer to him. "Agreed," he says with a tone of understanding.

"All the fear. All the terror. It does things to a person," I speak with a saddened expression before realizing that we are now only a few feet apart. My hands are still dry and warm within the security of my school dress pants as I watch Drake intently.

"Yeah…it does. It really changes you. Makes you feel like you're all alone…man," Drake sighs before looking up at the gray skies. I wonder? How should I kill him after I get my hands on my precious little gun again? Obviously I'll wipe it clean considering where it's been, but then what? Hm, maybe a shot in the stomach so I can watch him suffer. Watch him writhe in pain and give him some time think back on all the vulgar decisions he's made. To look back and regret being a disgusting pig with no purpose! Yes…he'll pay. He'll pay me by giving me a satisfying view of his death…

Hmph, it's the price one pays when being a vulgar fool. Oh! Hey Drake? What would you do if I told you that I already killed three people? What would you do? What would you do if I said that this gun belongs to Jade? Hm? What would you do if I told you that I'm going to kill you right now? That's right…you'd do nothing. Nothing because after I've told you, you would already be dead.

As I watch him, his eyes suddenly grow wide for some strange reason as he examines me…what's his problem? Yeah, Like I care! It doesn't even matter! Game Over Rockstar Fitlh! Felix Garcia wins! I take it all! All the winnings belong to me!

Before I can even plan my next move, however, Drake hastily brings the nozzle of the magnum right up to level with my shocked face. What!? What the hell?

"Take one more step and I blow your fucking face off!" he seethes with a low growl causing me to swallow nervously. My throat feels strangely dry for some reason as I stare at the pitch black barrel of the gun. "Wow Felix. You had me for a second. You almost made me believe you. Got me like a kid in a fucking toy store, but there was just one mistake you made in your little performance."

He pauses in order to smile at me as a flash of blinding lightning strikes the hills in the distant giving me a sudden chill. "What's up with all of the bullet holes? Seriously bro. There all over your body, and there's not a trace of blood on you or anything. Did you really think I wouldn't notice? I mean, c'mon! If you were going to be truly convincing then you should have at least limped or made it look like were in a hardcore gunfight."

Oh shit! The bullets! The bullets from Jake! From Katniss, Beck…Tori and Camille! There all still embedded in my damn vest! Damn it all! He figured me out! My plan has failed me!

"Well, Felix? Are you going to lie to me again? Or are you going to tell me that it was really you. Did you kill True? Where did you get the gun man? This True's? Or did you kill someone else and go on a guilt free raid?" Drake's eyes narrow at me in pure disappointment as I clench my fists out of pure angst. He just doesn't get it…how can he? Fucking lowlife filth!

I feel everything suddenly surge through my body as the anger courses through my veins and before I even know it, my entire façade breaks in an instant. "You goddamn fool! There is no 'escape'! You actually think there's hope in…in all of this shit! You? Like I would ever waste my time dreaming like some stupid rat! Like I would ever team up with some vulgar douche like you! The main theme of this entire situation is to win Drake! WIN! WIN! WIN! Those are the regulations and there's no way around it! That's what Mr. Eikner said!" I feel tears brim in my widened eyes as I quickly tug on my hood and bring in down to reveal my distressed appearance. "Who deserves to win?! ME! Who deserves to live? ME! None of you fools deserve the gift of life! NONE OF YOU! All of you deserve the gift that death has to bring! The True Jackson girl! She…that bitch was a black slut who probably got raped for money! S-She fucking deserved what she got!"

"What the hell Felix! Are you listening to the fucking words that you're even saying? Holy shit! Felix, no one deserves the fate this goddamn 'game' has to offer! Nobody you hear me?! Not True, Not you, not me, nobody!" Drake screams in protest as the winds swiftly flyby us causing the rain to spray us like a freezing cold mist. "We…We're just kids for crying out loud! Just a bunch of everyday teens wanting to go out and have some fun before graduation! What? Is this a punishment or something for just being kids? It all doesn't make any fucking sense Felix!"

What an incompetent fool! He still doesn't get it! How priceless…but I'm not going to suffer from these vulgar idiots' mistakes anymore. No more…Screw you! Screw all of you! I'm going to win…Me, Felix Garcia! Yes!

I lunge forward with a loud scream leaving my throat as I dive right into Drake and tackle his thin body to the ground which sends the gun flying a few feet away. I watch in amusement as it hits the gravel on the side of the soaked road with a clang and suddenly turn my attention back to Drake. As his head hits the ground, my hand shoots straight for the gun in his own. Suddenly, a strong grip squeezes my wrist causing me to wince in pain and realize that it's Drake trying to struggle against me. You fool! I'm not going to lose! I will not die! I feel a dull pain radiate in my stomach causing me to almost vomit before I topple over off to the side. Dam him…did he just knee me in stomach? Fuck this vulgar shit! Fuck all of them!

I watch him slowly try to regain his composure before gradually raising himself up off the ground with a few groans of pain leaving his mouth. It's now or never! I push him roughly to the ground once again with a few snickers leaving me before I take off towards the gun. I see the outline of the barn in the distance which is blurred thanks to the foggy haze offered by the mist and crouch down with my arm and hand reaching out for the gun. I feel the moist handle as I wrap my fingers around it with a satisfied grin on my face and pick it up. As I turn around, I come spot Drake finally standing on his feet with a wide eyed expression as he stares at the deadly gun in my hand. Got you now you foul oaf!

All the winnings will go straight to me! That's the game folks! Besides…it's not like any of my classmates would have stood a chance anyways.

I point the gun straight at him with a look of happiness on my rain masked face before seeing the brown haired boy's eyes gazing behind me; over my shoulder. They widen as they do so which makes me only scoff in response before feeling annoyed. What the hell is he doing? No matter. He isn't an issue anymore…looks like there will only be fifteen of us now. Boohoo…as I said before, this was just way too easy.

However, before I can even pull the trigger I hear a set of strange giggles from behind me along with a chorus of loud footsteps…as if someone's running up from behind me. Wait! Who? I hear the giggles grow in volume and as I turn around to view who it is, I feel something sharp dig mercilessly into my back. I spot Drake staring at me with a horrified look as the individual behind me harshly knocks me to the ground with one single push causing my face to slam into the tar road in one single thud.

"Got him! Got the evil unicorn! Got him your highness! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Got Hexley! Got Hexley the dark unicorn! One of Pavarotti's evil henchman!" a twisted sounding voice giggles psychotically as the pair of feet- belonging to the voice –step onto my back and I feel the object being quickly pulled as if it was roughly tugged out. But…hold on. No pain? I don't feel anything? Oh…that's right. I grin mischievously after realizing I still had my Kevlar vest on.

I spot Drake's trembling form out of the corner of my eye and see the perpetrator slowly advance towards him after walking around me. Wait! I know her! Lulu! That vulgar fan of Unicorns and Korean Boy bands? The foolish dreamer? Lulu Johnson?

"Lulu! Warrior of Rainbowland," she giggles while spinning around with her arms outstretched as if she were about to hug someone and I see her long black, shining hair flying around her like thick black whips due to them absorbing the rain. "Wait? Are you working for the evil witch too?" she asks with an innocent tone along with playful smile as she spots Drake standing there like an idiot.

"WH-What did you…Lulu?" Drake gasps in sheer horror. She only ignores him and continues to smile like some insane patient in those freaky mental wards as she brings out her knife which gleams in the limited amount of light.

"Charmer? You're the evil wizard, Charmer, aren't you? Pavarotti's evil king husband! Evil! Go back to the darkness! Back to the depths of the dark!" she shrieks like a warrior going into battle before leaping forward with her knife held high above her head in a stabbing motion. As she brings the sharp point of the kitchen knife down in one swift stab, Drake jumps off to the side with a frantic set of breaths as his eyes widen at the sight. His eyes spot the bag I dropped due to our little our little conversation and before long, he speeds over to it and slings the duffle bag strap over his skinny shoulder. I feel the crumbling pieces of the road underneath my body as Lulu regains her balance and slowly brings herself up, but as she does so, Drake already takes off running into the woods surround us with my bag. After at least a few seconds, his stick figure form is long gone in the mists of the rain. Good riddance you bastard. Oh well…at least I still have the magnum eh?

"All the evil…gone right?" Lulu whispered with a slight grin as she turned her head over to me with a lazy gaze. Her eyes were wider than they've ever been which made it look as if her eyes were about to pop from their sockets. Oh shit! She…she's coming over to me! I see her slowly stumble over in my direction like some drunk fool. Why is she coming over here!? She already 'killed' me! Why is she…Felix, relax. Just…Just play dead. Then she'll come in close and have to check you out…that's when you blow her filthy head off! You've got the gun! She's got a kitchen knife! You'll when hands down!

I watch Lulu stagger over to me with the knife quivering in her grip as if she is trying to keep a steady hold on the slippery handle. Her mind is obviously elsewhere, but what the hell is wrong with her. I feel the gun in my hand offer me an overwhelming sense of comfort as her crunching footsteps begin to get louder. That's right…got to know if your little Hexley is dead, huh bitch! That's it, step on over and I'll show you how mean of a 'unicorn' I can really be!

"Hexley? Evil Unicorn. Back to the darkness?" Lulu asks some sort of series of questions as if someone is supposed to answer them…Indeed, this freak has definitely lost her hold on realtiy, but after I kill her she can dream as much as she wants to.

See Lulu? See the stab wound you gave me? I must be dead right? Of course you foolish girl! Oh, and nice little weapon. I honestly don't know what use a kitchen knife would be to me…but I'll make sure it goes right with the rest of them. I hear her footsteps finally come to a halt…she's only a foot away no doubt! Tell me Lulu. What are your thoughts on the term 'Individuality'? Vulgar obviously! Am I right? I, however, deserve the title as King! I deserve to win…you all only exist to serve your masters! All of you…only exist to serve me!

I quickly scream like a chimpanzee before pointing the gun over to where the footsteps were coming from and lift my face up only to have it meet the harsh rain. Vulgar fucks! All of you pieces of shit deserve the death penalty! Not me! Never me! I deserve life! ME!

"Hexley? You bad unicorn," I hear her giggly voice chide in psychotic joy but there is no one there. Where- Where did she go? She was just here! Where did that filthy bitch, Lulu, go!

My eyes are darting all around in search for her, but I see nothing or no one in sight. Instead, I feel something sharp dig into the top of my head followed by the sound of a fruit being punctured. What!? No…Not ME!

I feel something warm ooze through my gelled hair and coat my scalp as my eyes begin to roll back. I soon feel the knife being pulled out roughly causing a horrific surge of pain to shoot through my head. A steady flow of thick red liquid flows down all sides of my agonizing face. My mouth is partly open like some idiot who's as confused as ever, but I can't seem to close it. I can't move or feel anything on my face! What did she-

"Back to the darkness! Back to the darkness! Bad unicorn! Serving the evil witch! Must die! Must be defeated so Rainbowland can rejoice!" she shrieks with a chorus of dark laughs spilling from her drooling mouth as she let me slump to the soot colored road on my back. I'm facing the rainy sky with pained tears running from the corners of my eyes. Not m-m-me…so close…why did I have to come…why? D-D-Damn…

My eyes continue to roll backwards until they look like two full moons glowing from my eye sockets. Am I dead? No…Still alive. Still have a chance! My face is still stuck in some awkward position but I can still hear her strange laughs. I feel a warm substance start to form around my head…it must be blood. It's probably being washed away by the rain though. The colors of the mixture of the two elements is probably breathtaking…

I feel another powerful sharp pain in the middle my face followed by a dull sensation as the knife runs into me and it gets yanked out. I can literally feel the blood squirting from the wound like a steady pace of short bursts from a squirt gun. Everything begins to turn dark red…all of my talent…gone to fucking waste…curse the…the fucking animals…the fucking vulgarities.

I am Felix Garcia…I…I'm a prodigy…No…I…guess…my time is up…curse all of you…I should have…won…

**Boy # 4: Felix Garcia (ELIMINATED)**

_**15 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**There you have it! What did you all think!? It seems our rich kid is has been taken out of the competition! Now that there are only 15 left...do you think our little alliance will come up with a plan to escape or will only one remain after all?**


	42. The Lighthouse Alliance (LHA)

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 2:28 P.M. (Deserted Island: Barnyard)**

**Lulu's POV**

The rain is really wet. Why is it so moist? Why does it tickle when it hits my face? I don't know at all…I stare up at the sky with a wide smile. I've defeated Hexley! I stare down at his agonized face and feel my soul ache with pride. He's been banished. Back to the dark depths of the evil realm.

I look at the dead boy's blank white eyes that resembled those ping pong balls I found in my room one time. Shiny red stuff is oozing out underneath the two of his eyes like strawberry jam. I like strawberry jam. I feel my lips quiver and twist into a smile as I let out a quiet giggle followed by a slow breath. It's pretty cold out here…maybe staying in the barn wasn't such a great idea, but at least I was able to surprise those mean unicorns.

_Lulu…_

What…the king! Your highness! That's the king's voice! A noble voice filled with wisdom. Only the king can have such a voice.

_Lulu…you fought well. Very fantastic my warrior. Hexley, Pavarotti's most esteemed lackey, has been defeated. You have now earned a level up. Rainbowland will now be saved thanks to you. However…_

"However?" I whisper with my eyes wide as I stare up at the thick gray clouds expecting an answer. He has to answer me…

_You still have yet to defeat the queen of darkness herself. Her minions will continue to thrive and fight against you until you defeat her and take back the kingdom once again!_

Yes! Rainbowland will suffer unless she is defeated! I must take her down…must take her back to whence she came! Tan skin…brown hair…thin body! The queen of darkness! My eyes widen in suspense as I listen closely for his majesty's voice. No…tell me more your highness. Tell me what I must do.

_You must track her down my warrior! Track her and her partners down and defeat them! Restore peace to our land. Promise us, Mighty Warrior Lulu! Promise all of us that you will restore the peace. Seal the pact with your heart! Will you, Lulu? Will you seal the pact? Will you promise?_

I feel my chest rise due to all of the breaths I am expelling at a rapid rate and the broad smile on my face never ceases to fade. I feel Felix's body underneath me as I sit on him as if I'm straddling him; my weapon tightly gripped in my hands. The steel blade is tainted with his fresh blood as it hangs at my side and digs into the ground. Felix's face actually looks like a caved in cherry pie with two bright white balls popping up from the gooey red stuff.

This is only the beginning…

"I will…" I whisper lowly, "I promise."

_So…the deed is done. You must cleanse our land free from enemies, starting with those who face you. Starting with Pavarotti._

I smile as wide as I can with rain seeping into my hair causing it to weigh a ton, but I don't care. I, Lulu Johnson, will become the greatest warrior Rainbowland has ever known!

_**15 Students Remaining**_

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 5:00 P.M. (Unknown Location)**

**Beck's POV**

Where am I? I look around to spot carefully decorated walls and beautiful flower arrangements in the corners. I'm standing on a soft blue carpet that seems to envelope my blood covered shoes like an embrace. Weird…blood on my shoes? Doesn't faze me. I guess I've finally been desensitized boys and girls…lucky, lucky me. My eyes are filled with a bright light that blinds me almost instantly causing me to seethe in annoyance.

Am I in some funeral home? I look at all the pictures of my classmates…sitting on memorial podiums! Gorgeous flowers are surrounding each of them along with an assortment of glowing candles as the light turns off. All forty-one of those smiling faces are all around me in a circle with me in the middle. Huh, monkey in the middle. What am I talking about? No time for jokes!

I look in every direction frantically as those faces' voices begin to fill my head.

"Hello. My name was Jade West. I used to be referred to as the Blood Babe of Lucy Stone's crew…yeah, what a life. I guess wasn't all that bad, but sometimes life just felt lonely. Thank God I don't have to feel it anymore."

I hear Jade's voice say in a calm and almost carefree tone causing me to arch my brows in confusion. Lonely? Jade…God, I'm sorry…Ugh! What's going on?

"Hi. I used to be Josh Nichols, your gaming dork. I don't understand why I had to go the way I did, but I was just so glad that it was peaceful. Thank you for letting me have such a nice life."

Josh's usually serene voice radiates from his photo standing proudly on the lit up podium. What is all this? Farewell speeches? Holy crap! No…I can't! I look over and see Trina and Stevie's pictures brightly lit as well as Jake and Owen's! I don't understand…

"What the hell is going on!?" I scream until I feel someone tapping my shoulder making me shudder in fear. I quickly spin around to see the face of Mr. Eikner and his famous smile that reeked with sick intentions. Oh man…You have no fucking idea what I want to do to you right now you bastard! "I'll kill you! You fucking killed my best friend! You killed all of my friends! Y-You son of a-"

As I lunge forward at him with my hands and arms reaching out to violently grasp him, he vanishes in an instant with his booming laughter echoing in the room as a farewell present. I fall to the ground on my stomach which makes me elicit a painful groan. "Shit…where did he…go."

I slowly rise to my feet only to find that I'm in a completely different room. Is this one of those fancy clothing shops? The ones where guys and girls go to get their fancy suits and dresses and stuff. I never owned a tux, but I always thought it'd be cool to walk around looking like James Bond for a change. I'm standing on a stool wearing a nice fitting suit with a black tie tucked into the blazer. Why am I all dressed up like this? I look around and see mannequins dressed nicely in the display window and around the shop.

I feel someone tugging on my pant leg and as I look down, I see a young woman doing measurements on my leg for some reason. "Uh…excuse me," I politely speak up with a dry throat causing me to swallow uncomfortably. All the young girl did (she was probably in her early twenties and she had very light brown hair) was look up at me with a scowl on her face; another limp string resembling a measurer was hanging around her neck and over her shoulders.

"What?" she groaned, "I had to deal with twenty other guys before you and God was it a hassle. Listen, I just want to hurry up and get this done and go home okay? So hold off on the questions."

I don't get it. Why is she measuring me for a tux? What the hell is she talking about 'I had to deal with twenty other guys'? What the hell is going on?

"W-What's going on?" I ask with a tone of fear as if I'm expecting a horrific answer like my dog has died or something. All she does is arch her fine brow as if I should already know the answer.

"Duh…it's for your burial."

…Burial? You mean like cemetery burial? I feel here soft touch return in order to measure my other leg, but all I do out of reaction was jump off the stool and look at her in hysteria while she jumps back in shock.

"Get back up here!" she snaps with her finger pointing angrily at the stool. "I still have to measure the girls for their memorial dresses! I also have to measure you all for your coffins as well."

Coffins…memorial dresses…no. No! NO! NO! This can't be happening. This can't be happening!

I feel tears burning my eyes as I rush past her causing her to stomp her feet in frustration and scream obscenities at me. Like I give a damn! I burst out of the lovely glass doors causing a nice blanket of darkness to fill my view. Now where am I?

Wait…my house? My apartment from when I was living with my dad? I look around and can't believe my eyes. It's all still here…the couch, the TV, the silly little knick knacks my dad used to collect sitting on the bar in the kitchen. It's all still here.

Why am I here? I soon hear a familiar voice speak from over head as if we are in a gymnasium. "I'm so glad I met her. Thank God she didn't bring her kid. She always told me that he was a spineless little freak like his father," the voice laughed. I recognize that lame ass snort anywhere. My 'mom's' new husband. I still can't stand that dude's annoying ass voice!

"Spineless huh? Why don't you come fucking say that to my face you Bastard!" I scream in anger, but the voice doesn't return. Instead I hear another voice, and it's much more heartwarming…trust me.

"Dear Beck,

I see that you've found me. I'm so sorry you had to come across me like this. I'm so sorry sport. I really want you to know that this all isn't because of you, so if you thought that you'd better hurry up and put it out of your smart little head alright! You're strong, you're a brave young man Beck Oliver and you are always there for others no matter what the cost may be. My last request to you little buddy, is that you pull through and realize that you have a bright future ahead of you. You can do it Beck… I know you can!

Love you lots and lots,

Daddy."

I hear my dad's uplifting voice soothingly say as if he were right here with me. Dad…I love you too…lots and lots. I miss you so much. Why did you have to go and do that to yourself? We could have been a family! We could have been one, but…you had to leave me all alone.

Tears are beginning to pour down my cheeks and soon, a bright white light fills my eyes and I find myself on the shore of the beach. The island beach…I'm still here. I'm still on this damn island. I should have known!

"Looks like you're still okay," I hear a friendly voice chuckle behind me. I turn around only to see Zander standing there proudly with his stick gripped in his hand. The ocean waves are washing up against our feet causing the white foam of the sea to swallow our shoes. The sun is shining as bright as can be causing the sea to give off a brilliant blue shine and seagulls are flying overhead in circular formations.

"Zander?" I ask with a smile, but before I can even say anything more, I see the face of that damn asshole…Felix. "Zander! Did you get that bastard? Felix? Is that son of a bitch dead?"

I remember him trying to gun us all down like animals going to the slaughter as if we didn't mean anything. Jake getting blown up with bullets. Tori getting another shot in the knee. The bomb going off. It all plays in my head repeatedly. "That fucker! He ambushed and…damn!" I feel pain all over my body causing me to fall on my knees. That's right, he shot me.

"No, I didn't get him Beck. All I could do was save you," Zander replied with a tone of sarcasm.

"Wow…thanks a lot," I laugh with a wink. "I guess I owe you one huh, Zander? If you hadn't shown up my name would've been rattled off on the announcements. Seriously, thanks."

"Yeah…uh, any time," he awkwardly replies with a sparkle in his brown eye. That was Zander all right. Always looking all uncomfortable until his strength really shined through. I see him look down at the ground with a deep sigh before he looks up at me with his eyes brimming with tears. His lips curving into a determined smile. "I'll always be there. It's about time I promised everyone that. Not like Stevie! I'll be there from now on."

"Zander...glad to hear it," I say with a smile as the sun warms our bodies.

"Yeah. I just wish I had the kind of confidence you do Beck. I guess I get jealous at times…all that confidence," he laughs while his hair blows softly due to the cooling winds.

I don't get it. What does he mean by…confidence? I don't have confidence, I have hope. Big difference. "It's not confidence Zander. It's hope! That's all it is, and," I feel my heart sink as I begin to think how ridiculous I am sounding at the moment. Hope? Really? It's starting to become more and more of a fantasy every single time a new death is announced. "and…and it's really fading fast. Really, really fast!"

"What!? No hope! Now that's not the son I raised. Not one single bit!" a cheery man's voice booms from behind me as Zander's form fades away into the light of the sun's rays. Is that dad? Dad? No way!

I spin around only to see him standing knee high in the ocean's water with his face gleaming as always and his tousled black hair swaying in the breeze. We actually have the same hair now that I think about it. His eyes are shining with warmth and comfort as he waves at me. I can't believe this…

"C'mon Sport!" he shouts with a cheerful laugh that gives me the urge to smile. "Don't give up! Don't you dare my little man!"

"But…Dad! We…we can finally be a family again!" I shout causing my voice to break while tears flood my eyes. "We can finally be together again! I-I don't want to! I want to be with you again!"

He gives me a sad smile before I see another figure walking alongside him. It looks like a small kid. About nine years old…Mike!? His goofy grin is stuck on his childish face as he gives me a look that causes me to break right then and there. He's wearing that NY Giants jacket…the one we bought together when we first got into football. Mike…

"Your dad's right Beck," he shouts with a wide smile, "You can't give up! It's not your time yet! You have to fight! Fight for me! For your dad!"

Fight…the word resonates in my mind for a moment. Fight. Yeah, fight! I have to avenge him. I have to avenge Mike. I have to make my dad proud! I have to protect my friends. Tori. Katniss. Kendall. James. Logan…Carlos. Cat. Zander. Carly. Kacey…Lulu! All of them! Even Camille for Christ's sake! Wait. Tori…oh no! I left them…Left them all alone with him. With Felix.

_"Yep…guess I'm just another Superman in the making,"_

Gotta save them…I have to!

_"Shut up…so conceited. Don't die."_

_"Don't plan on it."_

Have to keep my word. Darkness soon consumes me and I realize that I am back in a blank abyss with nothing around me. What is with all of these pesky scene changes! I soon hear a girl's screaming voice and off in the distance I spot Tori running towards me with sparkling tears pouring from her eyes. Tori? What's wrong?

"Beck!" she wails with sobs attached to her words. "He came back for us! Felix! He came back!"

I can tell she's trying to run to me, but it seems like we're becoming farther apart with each step. "Tori! What are you talking about?"

"H-He killed Katniss and C-Camille! Now…now he's gonna kill me! Where are you? You need to help me! Beck please! He's going to kill me!" I hear her scream in terror until she is no longer visible and a loud string of gunfire fills the air followed by a blood curdling scream.

"Tori!" I wail in hysteria; still running as if she'd appear. Nothing…just silence. No. Tori…No. NO!

I then feel my body rise up with a bright flash of light stinging my eyes. Tori…

_**15 Students Remaining**_

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 3:13 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

The blank walls of the bedroom were dimly lit from the gray specks of light peeking in from the overhead window pane. The smell of cooking spaghetti mixed with the tangy scent of tomato sauce leaked into the room from underneath the close door. Everything was almost silenced except for a few low muffled voices every now and then from downstairs. Beck stirred on the blank white bed in an uncomfortable manner as if he were waking up on a lousy school morning. His eyes lazily opened allowing his two brown eyes to adjust to the scenery. At first, the injured boy thought it was a dreaded Monday morning due to the dark skies only allowing a cold yet pale light into the room and the smell of delicious food sneaking into the room.

His groggy eyes slowly surveyed the gray ceiling curiously as if he had just woken up from a surgery and anesthesia was still in his system. He almost closed his eyes once more to enjoy some more much needed sleep while yawning, "Just Five More Minutes."

However, all he received in return was harsh pang in his side as if someone had kicked him with steel toed boots causing him to screech in pain. He immediately shot straight up in the bed after the horrendous sensation and opened his eyes wide with shock. He slowly craned his neck to look over at his side in fear that it would send a new wave of pain through him again. He examined the fresh white bandages that were wrapped intricately around his stomach with a few stitches peeking out from underneath them. "What the?" Beck whispered as he stared at the design the bandages made over his body.

He looked around the room with squinted eyes in hopes that he was in some hospital room or something. He hoped that he was rescued…that someone finally stood up to the government and decided to rescue his class. But all his wishes were torn in two after he felt the collar around his neck press harshly against his throat as he swallowed. "Damn," he hissed in disappointment before raising his injured arm that had a six inch long stitch in it up to the metallic surface of the collar.

He wished he could just tear it right off, but just as Mr. Eikner said…

_"They explode. Pulling at it may trigger it as well so please don't do that either."_

Beck sighed in defeat as he fell onto the bed causing it to shake and his head became enveloped in a soft pillow. Just then, he heard the door to the room open immediately followed by the voices of three people. He almost jumped in fright with his heart nearing leaping from his throat, but as soon as his eyes hysterically fell upon them he couldn't be happier.

"Well, Well…look who finally decided to wake up," Kendall laughed while he adjusted a friendship bracelet on his wrist. He actually had three of them. One was blue, one was red and the last one was orange. They were actually gifts that Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan made for each other during their first year at summer camp together when they were just ten years old. They each made three bracelets to give to one another in order to celebrate their friendship and even till this day, none of them can bare to take them off.

"Yeah, looks like sandman's been a little too generous eh?" Zander gave off a humorous chuckle at his joke as he approached the bed. He gave Beck a nice smile as he sat in a wooden chair near the wall that creaked right when he sat down. Beck gave each of the boys a grin even though his exhaustion was still in effect. His body was still fatigued and his eyes felt overridden with deprived sleep.

Beck soon averted his eyes to the final individual in the room and almost let out a shocked gasp at who it was. Kacey stood there with a joyous look on her beautiful face before slowly walking over to the edge of the bed with her hands clasped together.

"Kacey?" Beck whispered lowly; trying to regain the volume in his tired voice or maybe it was sore from all the yelling he did. All Kacey did was laugh whole heartedly with a smirk coming onto her face as she stared at the bedridden boy.

"In the flesh," she chirped while placing a hand on her curved hip. Her charm bracelet jingled as she did so and Beck honestly couldn't believe it. He almost expected it to all be a dream, but as soon as Zander began to explain the entire Felix fiasco as well as the jump off the cliff, Beck nearly widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Damn! Seriously?" Beck gasped with a impressed smirk on his face as Zander continued his story.

"Definitely," Zander gave off a smile as he said so. "At first, I thought a group of teamed up murderers were gonna blow my head off. Thankfully it was far from what I thought."

"So…we washed ashore and-" Beck was immediately cut off as soon as Kendall began to clear up the story for him with a beaming smile of leadership.

"You guys washed right up near our lighthouse and luckily you guys were able to end up in good hands. We took you in and-" Kendall was cut off as Zander began to lean back in his chair with a sigh escaping his lips.

"Sorry Kendall, and then we moved into this room…you were in a terrible condition. Lots of bleeding…thankfully it was all stopped in time."

"And meanwhile, Kacey was running around like a freaked out moron without a clue of what to do…yep, am I awesome or what," Kacey groaned at the edge of the bed as she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with being a moron. You happen to be talking to one," Beck joked with a triumphant sound to his voice as he pointed his thumb at his chest. "Actually you're talking to the all time King of morons."

"Like we didn't know," Zander sighed with an embarrassed smile as he gave an exasperated sigh. Beck only smiled brightly at the pale boy and gave a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"So, Felix. He ambushed us huh?" Beck asked with his eyes closed before wincing at the pain he was receiving due to the wounds made from the incident last night. Zander down casted his eyes in defeat as he nodded his head 'yes'.

"Wow…thank God we escaped."

Kendall only stared up at the rain covered window with a calm look before smiling as always. "Yeah…thank God you all are alive," he softly spoke as he gave a grin to all three of the others with his emerald green shining in determination. "You have no idea how worried we've been."

Beck looked over at the blonde with a look of reassurance trying to muster up some kind of reply, but he really couldn't. He couldn't deal with speech giving any longer…and he could obviously see it has gotten him anywhere but in a bed with wounds all over his tattered body. The room was almost dead quiet before Beck looked around the room with a depressed look on his clean face and spoke up dryly. "How many?"

Everyone else only looked up at him with confused faces as well as their lips turning into a sad from as if they had some kind of idea of what he meant. "You mean…announcements?" Zander asked with an uncomfortable tone as if he were speaking of something dreadful.

Beck merely nodded his head once causing his air to swiftly move around his head. "How many died since…you know? How long? Last I heard was…Jade…damn it," Beck couldn't even say her name without cringing in disgust. He couldn't believe she had died. She was the strongest girl he knew and now she was just a forgotten memory with only a body to show for it. "This is beyond fucked up."

Kacey only bit her bottom lip in distress as if she agreed and looked down at her two damp feet from the rain. Specks of sand were still stuck to them and she couldn't help but shiver from the cold that still rested in her bones due to the outside weather. Kendall took a breath of air before digging his hand into his jean pocket. After rummaging through it with his tongue poking out of his mouth, he brought out a folded up piece of notebook paper in-between his pale fingers.

Everyone remained still as he unfolded it causing the sound of crinkling paper to fill the bedroom like it was being done over a speaker. After he finished, Kendall began examining the paper with sad eyes and pursed lips before finally croaked out a shaky sentence. "There were only two so far."

Beck stared at Kendall in order to urge him to continue as the sound of muffled voices filled the downstairs atmosphere. "Well…at the 6:00 announcements," Kendall felt tears well up inside his eyes as he stared at the group of names he wrote down on the ratty sheet of lined paper. "There were only three…Jake…Hayley…and Andre."

Beck almost felt his heart shred into pieces after hearing those three names as well as the screams and gunshots associated with their deaths. He didn't want to revisit that scene anymore than he had to, but the truth wasn't going to disappear. They were actually dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah…who else?" Beck asked with a pained sniffle before he heard the one more name being called out afterwards.

"Only one for the 12:00 one…Josh. Josh died," Kendall whispered before letting a tear roll from his bright green eye and down his cheek.

"Josh?" Beck almost felt shocked after hearing the lovable boy's name. "Who would kill him?"

"Lucy probably," Zander suggested with a frown on his face causing everyone to tremble at the thought. If Lucy was playing like this, how would they be able to get around her and escape?

"I can't believe all this is for real," Kacey shuddered with her hands placed on her knees as she sat at the edge of the bed. Everyone couldn't agree more. This was all too surreal…as if they were still becoming accustomed to this horrific game, but their class was already cut down to almost a fourth of its size. The sound of thunder vibrated against the window pane as Beck tried to take a minute to think before remembering something. Katniss' plan…the entire plan if they ever get separated.

_"This is a bird call. We used to use them all the time where I was from…someone real special gave this to me and they're perfect for signaling."_

The bird caller she gave Zander last night! He screamed in his head with a look on his face that radiated the sense that he had an idea.

_"Just remember to use that once you've found who you're looking for…then I want you to hideout near this house after we return the favor."_

"Zander!"

"Huh?" Zander blurted out from his spot in the wooden chair with an alerted look.

"Do you still have that bird caller with you? The one Katniss gave you? Well? Do you," Beck impatiently asked with an eager grin on his face as Zander frantically nodded his head in a way that seemed to show that he had no idea what was about to occur. He dug through his backpack in a hopeful attempt to find it, but all he saw were MMA magazines as well as the pair of muai thai boxing gloves Stevie got him as a gift…

"Aha!" he exclaimed with a wide friendly smile after spotting the small device in the depths of his bag. "Here it is."

He held it out in his outstretched hand before walking over to Beck's bedside with it. "Perfect!" Beck laughed with a great amount of enthusiasm causing Kendall to smile in amusement and Kacey to let out a few snickering chuckles. "Remember what Katniss said? Once you found who you were looking for…" he started speaking while gesturing to Kacey at the end of the bed. "Which you have I'm guessing…go hideout by the farmhouse and give this baby a blow until Katniss starts giving out the calls also."

"Wait, bird call? Blow? Katniss?" Kendall repeated incomprehensively while looking back and forth between Zander and Beck. Beck simply gave off a beaming smile in response.

"I'll explain it all later…anyway, Zander! I want you and Kacey to hurry and move out for the farm house! Remember that okay! Wait? The farm house isn't a danger zone is it?" Beck asked frantically as he entered his head strong area of expertise. Being a brave idiot like Tori would say.

"No…not yet," Kendall answered with a determined smile on his face as he read the crinkled sheet of paper in his hands and looked back up at Beck. "There doesn't seem to be any danger zones in the vicinity of it either."

"Awesome! Well? What are you two waiting for? Go on. Once you meet up with Katniss and the crew lead them back here so we can all discuss our little plan."

Zander only smiled greatly with a nod before standing up on his two feet causing his wet shoes to squelch. Beck already knew about the whole microphones I the collars, but he couldn't care less. He actually wanted these monsters to hear every word he had to say, and he was going to mean every single one of them.

Zander grasped Kacey's hand causing her to take a deep breath before nodding with a tenacious look on her face. "See you guys soon," she spoke with sincerity.

"Real soon," Zander added while picking up his things as well as Kacey's and handing her belongings to her. She held her duffle bag strap over her soaked shoulder and swiped a few black curls behind it with a sassy little grin on her face She opened the freshly painted door with her soft hand and looked back over her shoulder to give one last nod to Beck and Kendall in hopes that they would all make it through and headed off down the hallway.

Zander was halfway out of the door until he stopped and turned around as well with tears in his deep brown eyes. The emotions within him were almost on the verge of exploding, but he at least had to say one last thing before they parted ways again. "Beck, Kendall…we'll make it out…I promise…We'll all escape and take our revenge."

"Damn straight," Kendall spoke back with an emotional look in his eyes as well.

"Just like our team motto?" Beck smirked before watching his two friends give him emerging smiles. They both nodded their heads with pumped fists before all three of them began speaking the motto with persistence in their tones.

"The Guardian Angels! Stick together until defeat…always!"

With that to close their friendly goodbyes, Zander left the room causing silence to hang in the air along with the mouth watering scent of pasta. Beck licked his dry lips in order to moisten them and let his eyes dart over to a sight that almost made him mant to leap in joy. Water bottles. At least five of them were crowded together like a group of bowling pins on the bedside table.

"Are you thirsty?" Kendall asked with an arched brow after spotting the entrance look Beck was giving. Beck broke his gaze from the clear bottles of water and looked back at Kendall with a dazed look. "Go ahead dude. We have loads downstairs. You don't even know how stocked this place was when we got here."

The green eyed leader reached over with his long arm and grabbed on of the bottles and placed it in Beck's limp hand that was sitting in his lap on the white as snow blanket. Beck gave off an appreciative smile before hastily unscrewing the cap and bringing it to his lips in a longing manner. The water streamed down the depths of his dry throat and he couldn't help but smile at the great sensation.

"Uh-huh, I see you're enjoying it," Kendall laughed as he tilted his head a bit to the side causing his blonde hair to ruffle a bit. Beck merely gasped in relief after bringing the bottle from his dry lips and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Yeah, dry throat…sucks more than these bullets in my body actually," Beck sighed with a grin before sinking back in his bed causing the sheets to wrinkle. The air smelt fantastic as the scent of Carly's signature meal drifted in the quiet air.

"Of course," Kendall chuckled with an exasperated sigh before reaching over to place the crinkled paper down on the smooth surface of the bedside table. "Are you hungry also Mr. Oliver? A boy's got to eat right?"

"You bet! Wait? You guys have food? How?" Beck arched his night colored brow as Kendall gave a shining grin in return as the rain oddly began to lighten just a bit as if it was dying down finally.

"I told you already. This place is loaded…so don't worry I'll get you something to eat in a minute man. We're all basically pitching in for dinner…kind of. I'm not really the best cook in the world, but as long as it's edible right?"

"Wait, we? You mean you're not alone Kendall?" Beck asked in a slightly confused tone while bringing the water bottle's moist tip to his mouth for another refreshing gulp of the crystal liquid.

"Not even close. You know what they say…safety in numbers is always the way to go," Kendall beamed while leaning back in his folded chair with a determined glow on his face. "There's six of us altogether. It's me, Carly…James…Cat, James and Carlos. Thank God…Even in these damn circumstances, I can still trust my friends."

Beck only sat there with an amazed look o his face before feeling Kendall's words go right through him like blades of steel. "Damn! Seriously? Glad someone can still do that. I'm starting to question everything even…I don't think I can really lay it on the line now that I know anyone can be a killer," Beck sighed with clenched teeth as the refreshing water fell down the depths of his throat.

Kendall merely nodded in pained agreement before letting a shaky breath leave his lips. "We always have to have someone on watch…I guess it keeps the fear away. It helps us stay a little less scared-no…a little less terrified. Yeah, terrified. Logan's up there now, but who knows how much more he'll be able to take."

The sound of the winds howling down the beach shore like a stampede of angered horses filled the room uncomfortably while the two boys continued to speak. "You want to know something dumb?" Kendall asked with a humored laugh as he leaned forward in the folding chair with his elbows rested on his denim jean covered knees. "When I left that school building last night when the 'game' started…I was crying like a damn baby. After seeing Gibby go nuts like that at me and Lulu…I took off running like a wimp. Running and bawling like a baby."

Kendall felt his chest tighten from the memory and his strong voice began to grow soft and weak as he started to laugh in order to shrug it off. "Thankfully I was the third one out which meant no one would stumble across me. If they did…easy kill."

Beck stared at Kendall with wide eyes as he listened to his story attentively and gave a sympathetic look in order to give his blonde friend a sense of comfort. "Then after a few more water works, I started to get mad. Yep, that's me alright…the leader who never backs down. Always comes down to rage, anger and 'Screw You!' whenever something awful happens to me or someone I love." Kendall chuckled with his eyes narrowed in confidence causing his emerald green eyes to sparkle.

"So what did you do?" Beck asked with a tone of curiosity as his lips began to contort into a anxious smile.

"Simple…I decided that I wasn't going to play by their rules. I wasn't going to play this damn game no matter what! And I definitely wasn't going to be the only one."

"You mean…you mean you started to build an alliance? You actually went out and started recruiting!?" Beck gawked at the fearless born leader with wide eyes.

"What can I say? That's just who I am, but I had to find James, Carlos and Logan first. If anything they were the ones I needed to protect…I had to make sure they were safe," Kendall whispered as he thought of his three best friends. "I had to find them."

_"K-Kendall? No…please! Y-You…No! Please don't! Don't hurt me!" Logan wailed while hugging his knees close to his pounding chest within the dense shrubbery in the pitch black forest. It was only twenty minutes after Kendall was called so up to this point Boy # 10 (Andre Harris) and Girl # 10 (Suzie Crabgrass) were probably exiting the school building at this point. Logan left twelve minutes after Kendall did in tears. He was a complete wreck after he left the school campus with his mouth emitting several choked sobs as he ran blindly through the woods in hopes that he would find safety._

_ However, he only found something he never wished to find. Another person…with a gun of all things. Logan on the other hand, had a M16 machine gun as his designated weapon so obviously he would have taken this perpetrator down easily, but he was too frightened to even pick it up. He fell onto the ground in a frantic mess as Kendall slowly approached the brainy brunette from within the thick trees with his Browning High Power handgun cocked and pointed at the ground._

_ "L-Logan?" Kendall whispered with a tone of joy as his face became illuminated in the bright moonlight from above._

_ "No! Kendall please! Don't shoot! I'm not…I'm not gonna hurt you!"_

_ "Logan!" Kendall shouted in order to catch the hysterical boy's attention. "I'll never hurt you Loges. You hear me? Never! We're brothers remember? We…We can band together. We can beat this Logie!"_

_ Logan only sat there with a bewildered look on his face while tears still streamed out of his deep brown eyes and down his flushed cheeks that were usually pale. "T-Together?" he squeaked with a sob uttering from his shaking form._

_ "Yeah…but only if we stick together through it all okay? Strength in numbers Logan. Me, you, James and Carlos. Just like always! We'll always be together," Kendall beamed with a comforting expression on his face as he stepped closer to the terrified Logan and bent down to help Logan up. "Always there for each other okay?"_

_ Logan staggered to his feet while wiping the snot from his nose as well as the clear tears from his reddened face. He let out a few last sniffles before staring into his fearless protector's eyes that bore courage and felt relief take him over completely. "Okay…Kendall…I…Okay! Together Kenny! Always!" Logan laughed with joyous tears flying from his eyes as he buried his face into Kendall's broad shoulder and hugged him for dear life. Kendall simply returned the favor before resting his chin on top of Logan's head; feeling the smaller boy's faux hawk tickle his skin. _

_ "Yeah Logie. You, me, Jamie and Litos…always together."_

Kendall stared at the foot of the bed as he thought back on the situation. "I guess that's why I'm always leader when it comes to everything. Captain of the basketball team, the big brother for my three best friends…I was even recommended to run for class president. My dad says it's because I have the blood of a fearless lion…he says I get it from him. The only problem is that I'm nothing like my dad. My dad always sticks with his beliefs…I only believed in all of this 'escape' fantasy until I started hearing all the announcements. I really believed back then, now…I'm not so sure to be honest."

Beck nodded in response with an understanding look on his face. "That's understandable Ken'. Definitely understandable…but what happened after you found Logan?"

"Oh, well after we agreed on teaming up we decided to head back to the school in order to see if Carlos and James were still inside. We even intended on having others join in the mean time," Kendall continued while toying with the guitar pick necklace he was wearing.

"Whoa! You mean…damn Kendall Knight!" Beck laughed in absolute amazement. "Here I am all talk like some moron, but you! Oh man, you've been zero talk and all action. You really are a fearless leader."

"Heh, Thanks," Kendall grinned while rubbing the back of his neck only to have his finger tips meet the metallic surface of his collar. He immediately remembered the images of when he returned to the school grounds with a trembling Logan at his side. Jo… "We saw him. Nelson…we saw…saw what he did to Gibby. What he did to…" Kendall couldn't even speak the poor blonde girl's name without feeling a horrid sharp pain in his chest. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought all about the scene once more.

_"Welcome…to the Nelson Baxter Killing Spree ladies and gents!"_

"It was like he was getting off on it…you should have seen it. H-He…he was so into it. It was the sickest thing I ever saw. G-Gibs and…J-Jo…both dead and that bastard was getting off from it!" Kendall seethed as the memories flooded his veins like a shot of adrenaline. Kendall was always like this. Whenever someone he cared about got hurt he would always be the first to lose it. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down and rubbing his palms on his thighs, he narrowed his green eyes in a dead serious fashion. "That's when me and Logan decided that we had to be extremely careful about who we let into our alliance. We couldn't just run up to everyone we saw like they were some angel from God…we had to be careful."

Beck pursed his lips as he felt the plastic bottle begin to crush from his tightening grip. "Yeah…" Beck muttered with his eyes gazing down at his lap after hearing this new piece of information. He never knew Nelson was the one who killed Gibby, but since they were both dead…none of it really mattered now.

"It was awful. Poor Logan almost flipped after seeing it…he told me that only a few could probably be trusted if we were to do this little alliance thing. Looking back, he was probably right," Kendall sighed while the muffled sound of friendly conversations continued to echo through the empty hallway just outside the door. "We were both really scared after seeing those bodies on the ground. All that blood and…it's still terrifying actually."

"Yeah," Beck replied with a sigh as he looked up at Kendall. His bandages ruffling every time he made a single movement. "Go on ahead Ken."

"Well," Kendall began after coughing into his palm and heightening his voice volume to obtain his confident tone of voice. "After Nelson started to leave, we saw the doors open again and low and behold it was James. Poor guy…He was trying so hard to look all macho and brave but I could tell he was a wreck. Especially after he looked down at his feet and saw Jo and Gibby's bodies lying there. We tried to call out to him just as he started to freak and the look on his face was priceless. He looked so happy…so happy to see us even though he didn't know if we were playing or not. He knew though, he knew us too well. He almost choked on all the tears he was crying out when he came over to us with wide open arms and nearly squeezed the life out of us. It all just fell into place…Soon after James came out, Cat came whimpering out of the school with a look of fear on her face. Right when she came close enough, we were able to ask her to join. You know what she did? She jumped right into us for a hug while laughing her usual laugh."

"That's Cat all over," Beck sighed with a groan as he thought about the innoncent red head who always brought a remedy for any bad day.

"Definitely," Kendall laughed in agreement before furrowing his eyebrows in order to get back on his train of thought. "Carly…we found her after Molly was called. She sitting there all alone by the Church…frightened and teary eyed just like the rest of us. It wasn't until she saw us and heard our little alliance idea that she gave her nicest smile through her tears and decided to join. Then while we were walking around to find any type of rest stop we found True hiding behind a tree…we tried to recruit her but, she just sped off like crazy…"

Beck felt his insides tighten after hearing True's name. Her agonized face drifted through his foggy mind as he thought back on his near-death experience with the crazed girl with all the right moves.

_"End of the fucking line! True isn't going to die! You are Becky! True will shoot! Shoot you dead!"_

"She ran away?" Beck whispered with a dry feeling in his throat as if he'd just swallowed a mouthful of burning ashes. Kendall looked over at him with a sigh escaping his lips before he nodded in response.

"Yeah…." He spoke with a disappointed tone to his strong voice before he stroked a wavy strand of his blonde hair over his forehead, "We found Molly and Jade also…but they refused to come. We said they could but Jade she…damn, she just had to be stubborn like always. Molly probably declined because she didn't want to 'betray' Jade or Lucy or whatever." Kendall looked down at his lap with a single tear clouding his vision as he visualized the two girls faces. "If only we persisted…maybe they'd still be here. Kirby too…he came by here yesterday and we turned him down. Some 'fearless leader' I am huh? I could have saved so many lives, but…I caused some of them to die and-"

"Hey! That's not true man. You can't afford to think like that…trust me. I know from experience," Beck cut in with a good hearted laugh as he took another longing gulp of his crystal clear water. He felt the liquid rush down his burning throat like a quenching waterfall and Kendall looked up at him with tear running down his cheek.

He only shook his head sadly with a depressed grin before looking up at the ceiling in hopes that the tears would stay put. "I actually swore I wouldn't cry…now look at me. I'm a complete mess. Ha ha, I look like my mom after she watched a cheesy hallmark movie."

"Hey, we all get emotional now and then…I here girls are into that anyway," Beck winked with a smirk causing Kendall to let out a stifle laugh. "You said there were six right? How did you guys come across Carlos? You found him the night the game began also?"

"No," Kendall answered with his finger rubbing his eye in order to calm the tears that were beginning to stream from it. "Luckily we found him on the beach yesterday morning…thank God. If he would have died…I don't know what I would have done. Poor little guy. He looked…he looked so fragile. Like he'd been through so much, and- God, he looked traumatized. Carlos never liked horror movies…every time he saw blood or violence he would always start to freak out. The only difference is that this is reality…the blood and dead bodies are real. If he can't handle on-screen, 'tamed' violence…how do you expect him to handle it when it's all real? It's as if he's been mentally destroyed by this game. And he kept going on and on about what he saw before-"

Kendall immediately stopped himself as his eyes opened wide in horror after he realized what he was about to say and his entire body began to tremble. Beck only stared at him in confusion and arched his brow. "Kendall? Is something wrong?"

Kendall only took a deep breath to stabilize himself and dryly swallowed with a shaky breath coming from his throat. "Beck? Carlos he- He told us something…"

"Uh, what did he tell you?" Beck asked with a confused tone in his drowsy voice.

"He said he…said he saw you…you and Kevin yesterday. He saw you guys and…he saw you kill him," Kendall whispered with a nervous feel in his words as if he was hoping that Beck would just laugh it off like a joke. However, Beck didn't do that at all. All he did was widen his eyes before sinking back into the propped pillow behind his with his fingers trembling madly.

"Damn…" Beck sighed with a pained look in his eyes. "That was all an accident Kendall…I swear. I would never play this damn game. Kevin, we…he attacked me and we fell. Before I knew it…there I was on top of him. An axe in his face and the handle in my hand. I swear though. It was all a complete, horrible accident."

"I know," Kendall replied with a relieved tone while nodding his head once in understanding. "I know that you'd never hurt anyone…and," Kendall slapped his thighs in a way to signal a transition to another topic. "now that that's out of the way. Let's talk about what we've got going on now. All I've got is a dream with only hope to cling to. I may be the leader of this grand alliance, but…I really have no idea of what to do. That's my way of thinking… 'Resist and escape these bastards and then happily ever after'. I'm no Jake Collins. I can't hack or do anything…all I can do is have faith. Great…"

Beck almost spit out the water he began to drink after hearing these gloomy words escape the courageous boy he's grown to know. "Weren't you listening? Remember what I told Zander and Kacey? Katniss, she knows a way out of this damn game! She's actually been through all of this crap before you know. She legit knows a way out-"

"Oh man, here we go," Kendall gave a warm laugh as he shook his head in amusement, "Beck with his wild schemes and ideas."

"Who said this was some off-the-wall idea? Kendall, you have to believe me. Katniss seriously knows a way out. She's been helping Tori and me out ever since yesterday after, you know…the whole Kevin thing." Beck remarked with a ringing sound of praise as he spoke of Katniss Everdeen in all her glory.

"Katniss Everdeen?" Kendall questioned with an odd look. "The scary, antisocial transfer girl we got this year?"

"That's the one," Beck beamed with pride. All Kendall did was stare at him with a look of disbelief etched all over his face.

"Are you nuts? We barely know her. Does she even have a plan?"

"Plan?" Beck whispered as if he were a kid being questioned on what the meaning of life was.

"Of course," Kendall sighed with a light smile on his face as he folded his arms over his chest before giving off a confident smirk. "You know what…what the hell! I'll trust you on this Beck. I mean c'mon, remember the new play you'd suggest we'd try out. You always played it straight so why not?"

"Y-Yeah? You're on board? Seriously?" Beck excitedly laughed in awe as he stared at Kendall's gleaming smile.

"Uh-huh, but on one condition," Kendall arched his thick brow with his finger pointed in the air as he spoke.

"Okay, what?"

"Katniss is going to have to seriously earn my trust. I'm not going to label her, but I still need to be sure she can be trusted. You…you I can definitely trust Beck," Kendall gave a sigh as he balanced the metal folding chair on its hind legs with the tips of his toes pushing off the ground. "Convincing James, Logan, Carly, Cat and Carlos…now that's gonna be a challenge. Whew…guess my fearlessness is really going to be put to the test huh?"

"I bet you'll be able to pull it off Kendall…I've got faith in you," Beck gave a reassuring look to the lanky blonde as he watched him settle the four legs of the chair back down to the ground. Kendall slowly rose himself up off the uncomfortable seat with a groan leaving his lips and as he stretched his entire back he gave Beck a saddened look before placing his hands in his pockets I a carefree manner.

"You really are a great guy Beck. I actually feel kinda privileged to have known you for so long. Tori's a lucky girl…real lucky…take care of her okay? Some of us wish we had with the ones we loved…be with her always," Kendall stated with a dead serious look on his smooth face as his blue striped V-neck at the hem.

"I will…don't worry. I'll make sure that applies to all of you guys too. There can always be two leaders you know."

"Nah…I kind of like being the king of the lighthouse if you don't mind," Kendall gave off a humored chuckle before turning on the heel of his baby blue checkered vans and headed for the wooden, blank white door. "Dinner will be up in a minute okay? I would have you come down, but…their all still a bit scared and have a hard time trusting. Especially Carlos…he's still a bit freaked out about having you here. So I told him that I'd lock your door in order to make him feel better. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Right…the whole Kevin thing. I don't mind," Beck sighed with a smile as he looked over at Kendall who was standing halfway out of the door. The magnificent smell of spaghetti drifted into the room like a sudden gust of wind causing Beck's stomach to grumble in annoyance. "But hurry would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall chuckled before turning the lock on the outside, golden door knob. "When this is all over…I hope we can all still be friends."

Beck only gave a nod with a smile of positivity. "We will. You can bet on that."

Kendall smiled back with a look of determination before closing the door leaving nothing but the sound of light rain tapping against the over head window pane to fill the bedroom. Beck could faintly hear the sound of music echoing down the halls of the lighthouse along with Kendall's footsteps as he descended the metal spiral steps.

"We'll always be friends…we'll always be the group of ordinary kids in class 3-C. Not the fucking contestants of this sick Battle Royale Competition…never…that's for damn sure."

_**15 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**There you have it...Beck has finally been reunited with the fearless Kendall Knight! What did you think of the chapter? What will Lulu do now that she's killed Hexley a.k.a. Felix? What will the growing alliance do now that Beck has told them about Katniss and her plans? Find out in the next Chapter of the 61st Battle Royale Compeition.**


	43. Everybody's Thoughts

**A new chapter is now up! Enjoy the fear and remember to review!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 3:45 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

**Carlos' POV**

Please…Please…Please! I can't take it anymore My Savior! He's…He's still alive isn't he. Oh please don't! Don't let him live my dear Lord!

I feel the warm air of Carly's cooking brush against my face as I stare at the tiled ground of the clean, white kitchen. I'm sitting on of the leather chair in the kitchen and I almost feel like passing out. I'm so tired…but I can't sleep. God has allowed the demon boy to live…he has…is he trying to test me? Madre says that God always has trials for you in order to see in your faith is strong. Is this a trial? If it is, then what am I supposed to do to pass it?

I feel tears brim in my eyes as I think about the demon boy. I hate him…he's evil…he's the spawn of Satan! I saw! I saw the evil he committed! I saw what he did to Kevin!

"Kevin!" I heard him scream. I was wandering through the woods…I was scared, but I didn't know where Logie, Kenny or Jamie were. I saw Beck and Kevin though. I saw everything.

"Kevin! Kevin!" and then…then he pulled the nasty axe from him. Blood…so much blood! B-Blood everywhere. Poor Kevin. God allowed the demon boy to take him. Why? The red skin…the sharp teeth…the crazed look in his eyes…he looked so evil. Satan was working through him. _Mi madre lo sabe todo acerca de los demonios (My mom knows everything about demons)._

He must die. He has to die. He'll hurt them if he doesn't. He'll…He'll come after me next! Come after my friends!

"Carlos? You saw what I did huh?" Beck is probably saying that right now! "Guess you'll have to be the first to go then huh?"

No…No! They…I told Kendall but he- he didn't believe me. None of them do. None of them saw what I saw! None of them…

Please…my dear God and almighty savior! Do whatever you can to make sure the demon boy does not live. My helmet can't protect me this time…It always protected me every since I was a niño pequeño (little kid). Now it can't…only God can save me now, but is he really testing me? Is he trying to challenge me like mi mama says?

He can't be. The demon boy was shot! I saw him last night! He was shot! S-So much blood. Red…Red everywhere. God? Can you vanquish him? Please…

He mustn't live. He can't!

**James POV**

Carly keeps dancing around while mixing the finishing ingredients with the spaghetti and meatballs. Cat is bouncing around with her as well, singing every single lyric of the song,_ Be Our Guest_ from Beauty and the Beast as if they'd sung it a million times before. Actually…this is Cat's Pearpod…of course she would know every lyric. James…stupid…just stupid.

As I wander around the tidy kitchen I spot Carlos sitting there with tears in his eyes. His sweet innocent eyes…they're so beautiful- GAH! I have got to stop doing that. I just can't though. He's so cute. I don't know what it is about him though…is it his shining personality? His innocence which makes him seem like a little kid in a teenage body? Or is it everything?

Hm…it doesn't matter. He's not into guys anyway. No one is…only me. Even I can't believe that. Just a month ago I came out to my parents…just a lousy month ago, and guess what they did? They screamed and yelled at me like I was some filthy animal.

_"How can you say that!?" I remember screaming at my dad who was sitting at the dinner table in tears. "How…you're supposed to love me. No matter what."_

_ "Not if you're a disgusting fag! I will not have a gay filthy son!" my dad spat while slamming his fists into the oak wood dining table causing everything on it to jump in the air for a quick second. "Hmph, just in a month's time and you'll be crawling with AIDS no doubt!" My plate of peas shakes from my father's fist on the table, but I don't really notice that._

All I notice is what he just called me…a Fag.

I've never been called that before. Never, but here I am in my own house and my dad is the first one to say it to me. I was terrified to tell them about my secret to be honest. I wanted to just crawl into a hole and die instead, but this guy at my school named Dak encouraged me. He's actually the only other gay guy at my school that I know of.

He's in class 2-J and is a star on the swim team. He's pretty hot too…he was actually my first kiss believe it or not. I mean I have kissed girls and stuff, but when I kissed him it felt real. It felt special. I even believed that he would be the one person I would be with. He helped me come to terms with who I really was…he was the only one I ever told before my parents. No one knew (God forbid). Not Kendall even…until a few weeks later. It was a Saturday night and we were in the middle of watching some Disney movie…I think it Tarzan…ugh, like it matters.

_"Uh, Kendall," I spoke with a nervous sound in my voice as I sat shyly on his living room couch. The TV screen bathing us with a bright light while all the other lights were turned off._

_ "Yeah," he answered quickly while fixing his eyes on the TV; invested in the scene where Tarzan is in the middle of fighting the jaguar._

_ "Um…what…what would you do if…if I were to date another guy? You know…take him to the prom or something."_

_ "What?"_

_ "J-Just answer," I order softly with a heated feeling in my cheeks._

_ "I guess…I guess I would be happy for you," he answers in a slow yet confused tone as if he's unsure. "I would support you and always be there for you. Wait…James. Are you really-"_

_ "Yes!" I blurted like an idiot before slowly gazing over at the television screen to find Tarzan beating his chest triumphantly after defeating the leering creature of the jungle. The awkward silence is killing me…why won't he say something!? All he's doing is looking at me with a weird smirk. I hate when he freaking does that! _

_ "I should have known," he sighs before turning his head back around; placing his hand in a bowl of popcorn. What did he say? He knew? How?_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I mean I know. You've always been a little…let's just call it flamboyant and leave it at that James."_

_ Flamboyant? Wait, what does flamboyant even mean? Gah! Who cares! "Just make sure you introduce me to your boyfriend okay?" he gives me a warm grin before hopping up next to me and draping his arm around me in order to bring me in for a hug as we face the TV. "I would date you, but I kind of think you deserve someone better."_

_ "Shut up," I laugh in embarrassment while he nudges my side. _

He's always been there for me…always. My parents. Never.

_"I want you out of here by tomorrow! Do you understand me?!" my dad screams at me with the veins in his muscular neck popping up like ridged mountain tops. I can feel my eyes welling up with tears as I stand at the foot of the marble staircase looking up at him. _

_ "Dad…you can't," I whimper pathetically as my mom gives me a look of sympathy; her jewelry glistening in the dim lighting of our home._

_ "The hell I can't! Get your sick ass out of my house! God! What would God think of the pervert you're becoming James Neil Diamond! You're a disgrace to our family! I hope I never have to look at you again!"_

I couldn't believe it…my own father hates me. Why? Because I love someone who doesn't happen to be a 'girl'! Well guess what? He got what he wanted! He'll probably never see me again…He got his wish.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as the smell of the delicious meal drifts into my nostrils. I immediately brush it away like a pesky fly and smile broadly. I hate looking weak…Especially at times like these.

I walk over to Carlos with a smile on my face as I place my hand on his shoulder. He's just so perfect…

"Carlos?" I whisper softly which causes him to jump in his spot in the chair like a frightened puppy. His eyes gradually gaze into mine and I can't help but notice how pure they look. Wide and…damn it James! Focus! "You look so pale. Are you sure you're still feeling alright buddy?"

Carlos gives a hesitant nod like a small four year old and gives me a weak smile. "I'm fine James, promise."

"Are you sure," I give him a wink which causes him to giggle and his body eases from underneath my touch. "Don't worry 'Litos. After we all eat you'll feel as good as new. Get some of that sexy color back in your cheeks…"

You idiot! I feel my cheeks burn as he looks at me in confusion. Carly even gives me a look from her place at the pot that's mixed with amusement and weirdness. "I-I uh…anyways…oh man! It's so hot in here! You guys feel that? Always…so hot."

Real smooth…

"James is right!" Cat bubbly laughs with her tiny form dressed up in her cheer uniform. I don't know why, but she felt like changing into it for some reason. She's weird…end of story, but we love her. I mean who doesn't besides the people who well…hate her. "We'll all be okay Carlos! Really! You saw Zander. Kacey too! It's so crazy!" she speaks with a series of dreamy giggles leaving her lips. "They'll be checking in on us every now and then and to top it all off…we've got Beck upstairs! We're definitely gonna be saved! Really!"

I feel Carlos shudder from underneath my fingers as if a chill went through him after Cat said Beck's name. He's probably still hung up on him…did Beck really kill Kevin anyway? I mean Carlos was there and for all we know Beck could be playing. Nah, there's no way.

"I'm on board with that," Carly laughs from the pot as she stirs in a few more meatballs she found in the meat supply in a freezer down in the basement. "Carlos! Did you even see Zander when he rescued Beck last night? God…he was something else."

_"Please, you have to help him. I'm not playing just…please."_

"Yeah!" Cat chimes back in with a look of awe on her face as she speaks. "He was uber cool! He whooped Felix's butt with a sticky thing! And Felix had a mean gun!"

Cat gasped with awe as she ran around the room reenacting the fight scene while making sound effects and making her hand into the shape of a gun. "Boom Boom! Bang! Swoosh!"

"Oh God," Carly sighed with an exasperated smile. "Anywho, he's said that there are others too Carlos. Like Tori and that Katniss girl who transferred. It's like a cute little army," Carly chided with a sweet smile on her caring face.

"Sure…I guess you're right Carly," Carlos gives her a weak smile. What happened to his usual goofy Garcia smile?

"Carly's more than right Carlos! This is totally perfecto!" Cat cheers while hopping on the leather chair across the room with her flowing red hair swaying wildly around her petite body. "C'mon…Six cute boys for the price of one. I like the sound of that."

Cat! Oh man…so feisty. Who would have thought it? Obviously not me, but…why do I keep making myself look so dumb?!

"Cat…what did I say about making boys seem like objects?" Carly scolds with a motherly tone to her voice. Cat only pouts with her bottom lip sticking out in shame as she sinks down into the chair.

"That it's really rude and boys don't like it," she answered with a pouty baby voice. Yep, Cat is definitely weird…

**Carly's POV**

I can't believe Cat can be so boy crazy at a time like this. Oh well, that's Cat for you…

"Ignore her Carlos. She always can be a little boy obsessed," I giggle with a nurturing look on my face. I guess I'm always like that. A mom in training is what my brother Spencer calls it, but how can I not be when he always sets everything on fire in our apartment? Jeez, sometimes it feels like I should just go from thirteen to thirty like Jennifer Garner did.

I even had to be the mom when it came to Sam and Freddie. Always breaking up fights and ending their stupid arguments. Now I'm just alone. No more fights or arguments just…silence. I know Kendall said that we would only let in people we could really trust so of course I had to go out and find Freddie and Sam. I just had to.

I finally did, but…but they. I feel a few tears come to my eyes as I think back on the horrendous moment.

_"Please. If I'm gonna die I want you to be the one I spend my last few seconds with,"_

_ "Okay."_

_ "Together."_

_ "Forever."_

Why them? If I just told them who I was…they wouldn't have jumped. They thought I was playing so…I still don't understand. They were always at each other's throats over the years, but when they finally realized their love for each other…it was like nothing could tear them apart.

Sam…she was smiling. They both were actually. I never saw them so happy…it was like wherever they were going was someplace special and dear to them, and the fact that she brought that purse along. Oh God. I feel more tears come up as I think about it. She wouldn't shut up about it whenever we talked.

Now I have to live. I have to live for them…

"Carlos! You really can trust us okay? Beck will definitely help us through," I confidently speak from the stove causing James and Cat to both cheer in agreement. We'll definitely make it out…I just know it.

**Carlos' POV**

Carly doesn't understand…none of them understand the demon boy's sin! None of them see what he has done. "Maybe you guys are right," I laugh…I need to have them believe that I'm not crazy. They'll hate me if I'm crazy. They'll trust Beck and throw me out and he'll…he'll kill them all! I know…I saw him kill before!

"Of course we're right," James beamed while giving me a bright smile. He's always so nice to me…Jamie's always been there for me. All of them have. I can't let the demon boy hurt them. I must stop him…I must fulfill God's deeds. Or maybe I don't have to. Maybe God has already listened to my prayers and he's working thanks to my faith.

So much blood coming from the demon boy…God will provide. Even demon boys need blood to live. Yes…he'll die. Like the bible says, _"Even the demons know of him, but shudder whenever they hear his name."_

With God on my side, the demon boy won't be able to survive. It's in our Savior's hands now. God can vanquish him…Until then I'll have to join in. I have to make it look like I believe…make it look like I'm not crazy so they don't hate me. "When aren't you right Jamie!" I laugh…play along. "We can trust Beck! I know we can. Not everyone is as bad as they seem…"

God will provide…

"That's the spirit Litos! Now…back to fixing up that delicious meal!" James breathed the fantastic aroma into his nose while rubbing his hands together in an excited manner. "What do you need me to do Carly?"

"Oh…well James if you could just set the table that would be great. I'll get the drinks in a minute," Carly gave her order in a soft tone as she smiled up at the six-foot tall boy.

"You got it," he replied while giving a salute to her with a laugh before moving off to the bright white cupboards where the plates were kept. Cat bounced off of the chair with a wide smile on her adorable face as she tugged on the sleeve of Carly's jean jacket with an impatient look.

"What about me? What can I do?" she whined with a bored look on her baby face.

"You can sit at the table and color. Remember that purple lion you were working on yesterday?"

"Boo! I wanted to help," the little red head pouted with her arms folded over her chest in defiance.

"Cat…" Carly sternly spoke with a cross look on her face which weirdly resembled any mom's. All Cat did was stick her pink tongue out at her and stomped away with an upset series of mutters leaving her lips.

Soon after, I hear a chorus of echoing steps filling the room coming from the spiral steps. We all stop what we're doing at that very moment and look at the open arch-like doorway that leads to the steps with arched brows. I see Kendall emerge from the doorway with a broad smile on his face as he folds his arms in pride. Everyone is literally staring at him in suspense on what has become of…him.

Please let him be dead…please let him be dead!

"He's up! Beck's up and he's going to be okay! Looks like Logan's medical practice paid off!" he laughed while clapping his hands together as if he was rejoicing. How can he!? No! He-He can't still be alive! God's will! It's always the sure way!

"He's up!" James gasps with a wide smile as he sets a few plates on the clothed table and speeds over to Kendall with a pumped fist. "Are you sure? You actually talked to him Ken'?"

"You bet. Woke up with an empty stomach…guess all of us boys can't get enough of our food," Kendall spoke with a laugh after placing his hand on James' shoulder. No…How can they be so happy? H-He's evil!

I watch Carly swing her arms around a giddy little Cat with a relieved smile on her face as they share in the 'good' news. "Thank God," she sighed with a relieved smile on her face as Cat nodded in agreement.

"Ditto!" the silly red head cheered with a wide smile on her face.

"So," a voice laughs from the doorway causing us all to look over at once to see Logan standing there with a shy grin on his rain drenched face. "Beck's up?"

He walks in with that scary looking machine gun clutched close to his heaving chest while his shoes squelch from the rain soaked into them. His violet cardigan is buttoned up to his chest and his white t-shirt is sticking his pale skin.

"Yeah…and it's all thanks to you Logan," Kendall winks with a sense of admiration causing everyone to nod in agreement. Logan just smiled bashfully and walked over to a small round table in the corner of the room leaving a trail of sparkling footsteps. "It was nothing…just glad I got to finally test my knowledge."

Kendall and James gave him a warm smile as Carly scurried back over to her pot with a look of frantic worry on her nurturing face. "Ah! Looks like the spaghetti is almost done! Logan can you give me a hand?"

"Oh, s-sure!" he stammered with wide eyes after placing his weapon down on the small table along with the rest of the weapons. Carly's Glock pistol…James' weapon, a set of darts…Cat's weapon, a syringe filled with rat poison that looks like light blue water…and my weapon, a lousy skewer. We even have Sam and Freddie's weapons there also after their bags washed ashore last night. Sam's was a sock filled with freeze dried butter and Freddie's was a pair of brass knuckles. Butter? That seems a little stupid. How can that hurt you anyways?

I watch Logan rush over to Carly's side in order to help her put the finishing touches on her awesome meal. Hm, they actually look like a couple whenever they stand next to each other like that. Like a married couple…

I have to come up with something…I have to save them!

**Logan's POV**

I stand there still trembling from the cold rain I had to endure for over an hour. The only thing that keeps me somewhat comforted is the warmth that tingles off my ice cold skin from the simmering pot in front of me. I watch Carly scurry to the cupboard in order to retrieve some herbs and spices for her delectable dish. Her black hair swerving around and over shoulder as she does so. "Logan! Keep on stirring okay…thicken it up!" she orders with a cheery voice.

"O-Okay," I babble like a complete fool before taking hold of the large wooden spoon with my icy, pale fingers and begin to stir. The smoke from the food floats out of the pot like a current of temptation. It reminds me of my mom's cooking…oh dude, her home cooked meals were the best. She would always make the best meatloaf and the cakes she would bake are to die for!

She's also an A+ mom for sure. She raised me on her own ever since my dad lost his fight with cancer thirteen years ago. It was hard, but she always had a smile on her face. Always a smile instead of a sad face. She always held me in her arms whenever I got scared or lonely and would say to me, "As long as you have me and I have you…we have nothing be upset about."

She is all I have now…but when she got diagnosed with breast cancer when I was seven I almost fell apart. I couldn't lose her. Not like my dad. I remember her being hospitalized for horrendous treatment…bedridden like a dying animal. It killed me. Seeing her like that every time I would come visit…it just killed me.

I always snuck out of my grandmother's house every night to go visit her also. I would swing by the store at freaking midnight just so I could buy her flowers with the change I've been saving up in my piggy bank. I thought that if I gave her all the love I had, she would be cured. I always thought that and I still believe that.

I remember back in the third grade in the beginning of June, we all had to do something very evident. That means easy if you didn't know…sorry, bad habit. I always feel the need to try and be smart whenever I can. Ha, lame huh? I mean Kendall's got the leadership skills, James' got the muscles and looks and Carlos has the innocence that could make anyone feel the need to baby him. Me? I've got the brains.

Anyways, where was I? Oh! The evi- I mean...easy assignment in third grade. Yeah, well in class that day we all had to try and make a card for our dads for father's day. I remember looking around and seeing ever other kid drawing their dad with huge smiles.

_ "My daddy will love this!"_

_ "When he sees my card, he'll give me the biggest hug ever!"_

_ "My daddy loves me so much."_

Yeah…it hurt every time I would hear these phrases and I would try to relate, but I just couldn't. My dad didn't give me hugs anymore. He was never going to see the card I made him. And how do I know he still loves me? I don't… I hated father's day. I hated it with a burning passion.

I saw Kendall sitting at his desk with his pale blonde hair combed to the side thanks to his mom of course. His superman t-shirt shined from the morning sunlight that seeped in through the windows around the room. His hands moving vigorously as he drew his dad with five crayons in each hand. I only sat there at my desk without a clue of what to do. My face rested in the palm of my small hand as a blue crayon was tightly clutched in my other. I see Jameson my right drawing his dad with his sandy brown hair almost covering his deep brown eyes. A nicely drawn man wearing an extravagant tuxedo. Even James has a dad that loves him…

"Carlos?" I hear Kendall speak as he comes striding up to my desk while talking with the bubbly little Hispanic boy at his side. Kendall was examining the picture Carlos had drawn with an arched brow while smiling in amusement. "You know we were supposed to draw our dads right?"

"Yep! And that's what I did!" Carlos cheered with his eyes gleaming like an over excited puppy. James came strolling up as well with his picture held close to his chest as he grinned proudly to all of us.

"I did too," James beamed as he stood right next to Carlos and gave the small boy a comforting smile. "Don't worry Carlos. I think your picture is really cool! My daddy's gonna love mine when I show it to him."

"Guys," Kendall laughed as he placed his tiny pale hand on his hip with his emerald green eyes gazing at our two friends a.k.a major goofballs. "I still don't get the picture."  
Carlos only sighed in impatience as he smiled as wide as he could before explaining. "Don't you see Kenny? My daddy told me that he fights crime! How cool is that? He's a super hero! That's why I drew him like superman!" Carlos giggled before climbing up onto my desk causing me to gasp nervously. What do you expect? Who just CLIMBS onto a table? "My mom says my daddy is the strongest! That's why! He's the biggest superhero ever!" Carlos gleefully shouts while punching the air as if he's in some super hero comic strip with the sound effects and everything.

"Carlos! Get off that table right this instant!" our teacher screeches with worry as she circulates the room in order to assist my other classmates. Carlos only turned a shade of pink in response and jumped off the desk with a thud.

"Sorry Ms. Adams," he murmured in humiliation while fiddling with his thumbs shamefully.

"What about you Logan? Did you make a card?" James chirped with a wide smile revealing his perfect white teeth. How does he get his teeth so perfect? Oh yeah…his dad's a dentist. That explains it.

"I don't know how," I sighed as I stared at the blank piece of lined notebook paper on my wooden desk. I felt tears emerge in my innocent brown eyes as I think of him. What's the point of even making one?

"Logie? What's wrong?" Carlos whispered as he scurried over to me with a worried look on his childish face. I saw Kendall and James giving me sympathetic looks as well.

"It's just…I don't have a daddy anymore. How am I supposed to make him a card if he never ever sees it?"

"I know! You could mail it to Santa this year and he could go up to Heaven on his sleigh and give it to your daddy! Maybe you can even get a puppy for being a good boy!" Carlos suggested with a joyful look as he let out a series of excited giggles. Of course…that's Carlos all over.

"Or," Kendall began while placing his hand onto Carlos' jumpy back and pulls the lovable boy into a one armed hug. "We can make it and send it up with a balloon," Kendall suggests with a confident smirk as he glances at us in order to see our reactions.

"I think it's a great idea," James gasped with his bright green tank top glowing from the sun's rays.

"Psh! What a bunch of dorks!" one of the burly boys in our class with a nasty looking grin snorted while stepping up to us with one of his menacing friends. "Everyone here knows your dad is dead Lo-dork!"

I feel my eyes shake as I feel sadness welling up within me every time he speaks. Why do I have to be so weak? So thin skinned? "Yeah! I bet the only reason he died was to finally get away from you!" the other one sneers at me before they both burst into a fit of laughter. I can feel tear drops rolling out of the corners of my eyes and down my fair skinned cheeks. I even begin to sob a bit as James and Kendall begin to glare at the two boys with putrid stares. I even saw Kendall's fists clench and tighten…Kendall is always like that. He always has to be the 'Protector'.

"Heh! Just like his mom! Bet she's dying now to get away from him too! I would too if I had a pathetic loser like you as a kid!"

"Enough!" Ms. Adams scolded while rushing over to us with her hair pulled back in a tight bun to reveal her formed face. "That will be enough of that or I'll have to send you the principal's office Jacob!"

It was like a flash of lightning when it happened…Kendall let out a cry of anger before lunging forward with his fist balled tightly which made it look as red as an apple. He slammed it right into the boy's hideous face causing the idiot's eyes to go wide in shock before he collapsed to the ground. Everyone in our class went dead quiet as Kendall toppled onto the boy and kept pounding his face in as if he'd been taken over by some crazed animal.

"Kendall! Kendall Knight! Dear God!" Ms. Adams shrieked as she stared down at the two boys as if they were pesky mice causing her to throw her hands up in fright. James looked at me with a large smile before looking back at the fight and jumping right into it…then Carlos gave off his famous goofy smile before patting his helmet two times for good luck and barreled into the brawl. Everyone began crowding around the incredible scene with cheers as my three best friends took on the group of bullies. All to protect me, but sometimes…I gotta find new friends.

"I must say," our principal sighs with an exasperated look as he stares us all down. This isn't our first time here let me tell you. I certainly am not the cause of it anyway. "The little scene you four pulled in class today really got everyone worked up."

"It's not our fault though! Those mean kids were picking on Logie!" Kendall spoke up confidently as he leaps from his chair to defend us. "They started it!"

"I understand that Kendall, but that didn't give you permission to punch him the face now did it?" he sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he were exhausted. I would be too if I had to deal with this kind thing all day.

"No sir," Kendall sighs in defeat while looking down at his shoes with an annoyed look on his bandaged face.

"We promise that it won't happen again," James grins with a perfect smile while pulling out a shiny black comb to perfect his tousled hair. "If you want my mommy can pay you…you know. Call it even."

Our principal soon changes his expression into an amused look before nodding his towards the door. "Go on back to class boys."

We all rush for the doors while Carlos laughs with a great deal of optimism. As we begin walking down the empty, carpeted hallway, Carlos began stretching his arms out to make them resemble plane wings. "CH-CHING! Plane wings are now deployed!" he laughed cheerfully before running off down the hall. We all just looked at him with confused expressions before asking, "Carlos? What are you doing?"

"Sh! No talking! I'm an airplane now and airplanes can't talk sillies!"

"What a weirdo," I mutter with a sheepish smile on my face as we all head back to class. He is a weirdo…but that's what makes him special. It's just that his dyslexia is always making him think otherwise.

I look into the steaming pot of spaghetti that seems to force my tongue to water against my will. I then feel a light tap on my shoulder and see that it's only the sweet Carly Shay with a bucket full of ingredients as she gives me a smile. "What's all that for?"

"Duh," she giggles "It's for the spaghetti you dork. Now how about…oh! What about a little bit of starch? You know…thicken it up a bit more. It still looks a little soupy."

I look around the room with my mouth open in order to answer her question and notice James and Kendall are both gone...they must be in the sitting room talking. "Uh sure! Why not just toss in everything. I might even add a special ingredient of my own," I laugh as I think about my signature spice. Paprika. It's all thanks to James and his crazy cooking skills…he taught me some pointers over the summer last year. I hope he's holding up alright.

"Yay! Tasty!" I hear Cat say as she dips a fork into the pot with her eyes fixed on the tomato sauce tainted noodles that give off a delicious scent. She soon twirls the noodles around her fork's tip and hastily brings it to her mouth like a girl anxiously eating an ice cream cone. "Mmmmm! So tasty Carly! Oh my God. You have to be the best cook ever! If this was a cooking competition…I bet my nickels that you would win."

"Thanks Cat, but…you have to wait like everyone else okay?" Carly arches her brow like a scolding mother as she looks at the red head. A stringy noodle is hanging out of her mouth as she stares at Carly in disbelief with wide chocolate brown eyes and sucks the noodle in before sighing with a nod.

"Okay."

"Atta girl," Carly sweetly giggles while Cat skips back to her seat at the table. Her coloring book resting near the edge on the table cloth that is as white as snow. This alliance is definitely going to work. Kendall has never led us astray…he always knows what to do. I look back over to the pot and begin putting in various ingredients along with Carly causing the aroma to sweeten in a way.

**Cat's POV**

Those meanies! I'm so hungry! My tummy won't stop growling at me and it's making me sad…

Let's see, purple tiger so now I'll do a red panda! Yay! Coloring!

I hope my big brother is okay. The doctors say he will be soon, but I already know he's fine. They think he's nutty in the old noggin' so they locked him up tight in a crazy people hospital for all the weird people. He's not crazy though. He's just…different. Like me. I'm different. I always have been different from other kids.

When I was little I was always considered the strangest girl in class. I even have the badge to prove it, but I don't think my mommy and daddy liked it very much. They always made me feel like I was different. Not strange different. More like crazy and nasty different. My brother was too…but that's just who we are. I don't know why I act the way I do, and sometimes I wish I could just be a normal girl like my mom says she wished she had. She never wanted a weirdo like me for a daughter.

Ever since I was four, my mommy would beat me. It hurt really bad. She would always use daddy's belts to beat me whenever I didn't do my chores. Whenever I came home late because I was hanging out with friends she would beat me twice as hard. That left red stingy marks though. I never liked that all.

She beat my brother too. She would use pots and pans for him though, not belts. He always was bleeding at the end of it and he always cried. Both of us always cried…they were the biggest meanies ever. My daddy would burn me with his cigarettes sometimes when he was in a bad mood and my mommy would hold me down so that I couldn't run away. He even carved words into my arm whenever he drank too much after he was done working. All the tears and all the pain…it's so gloomy.

He even banged my brother's head with an ash tray a long time ago just because my big bro' didn't take out the trash when he was supposed to. My brother would bleed all the time and they just laughed…I don't know why they laughed. It wasn't funny was it? It was mean!

My brother always smiled at me though. He always tried to help me and protect me. We always smiled…we always were happy like clowns. But clowns have to be happy. Just like we have to be so that other people can be, but I don't feel the happiness at all. I feel sad. The worst punishment we got was that when we did something bad my mommy would lock us up in the hallway closet. It was so dark in there and scary…and she never let us out. We always stayed in there for days and she would never let us out to use the bathroom or to eat a good meal.

_"I'm sorry Mommy! Please let me out! Please! I won't be bad anymore! I'm scared!' I cried making salty water come out of my eyes. I hate that taste…I taste it too much. "Please…I'm so hungry and…and I need to go potty!"_

_ "No!" she screamed through the door while locking it with a key. "You've been a little brat today! You didn't finish some of the chores I gave you! Now you have to be punished!"_

My brother was in a coma I think. My mommy hit him in the head with a frying pan after she realized we haven't finished our chores and locked me in the scary closet. I hate it in there…I never want to go back ever!

They hated us. They wanted better children but they got us instead. I don't know why they never wanted to love us…was it because I was bad? What did I do that was so bad? I don't understand.

"_Why are you two so bad," my mommy would say through the door whenever my big bro' and me were locked in the closet. "Why can't you two understand how much grief you're causing me?"_

"_We're s-sorry," my big bro' would softly whisper as the sticky red stuff would come out of his head after she would hit him. His arms were hugging me close to his shivering body, but he felt real warm. Warm and safe. "So sorry m-mom."_

"_Why couldn't you two just be perfect little angels instead of…instead of…" she kept stopping but I never knew why. I could her start to cry on the other side of the door as she finished locking the wooden door with a jingly set of keys. "You hate me don't you? Is that it? You two hate your mommy?"_

"_N-No mommy…w-we love you-" I try to speak, but I'm so scared and the salty water won't stop coming out of my eyes!_

"_No! You both despise me…that's why you both are so bad. You both are bad so that I can suffer!"_

"_No. Wait mom!" my brother tries to yell but he's losing so much blood. So much red, sticky juice. It's like fruit punch. That's my fave drink!_

"_Your father doesn't want either of you…he hates both of you and so do I. Bad blood is what made you. You both…both are just mistakes! This isn't your home! Neither of you belong here!" she screams which is making me cry even harder._

She doesn't love me. She hates me. She never wanted me to be born.

I look down at my picture and see it again. I drew me and my brother crying like we used to covered in red juice. My mommy and daddy are towering over us like giants while yelling at us…I smash the red crayon against the paper as my eyes begin to fix on the picture and I feel like I'm changing. This happened before too. Sometimes I would just blank out and wake up and see the red juice on my hands. It happened when my dad died…I was a bad girl. They were bad too though. They needed to be punished.

I look at the colored picture one last time before putting the abused crayon down on the table. The red color is all over the page…and it reminds me of my mommy and daddy. I turn my head slowly over to the table that holds all of our weapons…now I get it. There's no escape. Just like at home…no escape. Crying and screaming only makes it worse and worse, but if you really want to escape and make it stop. You have to do what I did. Kill. Kill and it will all be over.

I look at Logan as he adds all these weird things to the spaghetti and Carly is prancing around the kitchen with a set of ceramic plates in her gentle hands. I have to kill them. I have to or…or they'll try and hurt me later. They'll kill me once it's only us left. They'll corner me because I'm the tiniest. I know they will. I don't like that at all. Uh-Uh! No way Jose! I won't be the victim anymore! No more red! No more red sticky juice for me!

I stare back over at the table of weapons that are sitting there in a teasing fashion like they're making fun of me. A gun…that's too loud! It'll hurt my ears. Knife's are messy and icky.

What can I use? Oh…maybe I can- I got it…my creepy weapon thing (a needle filled with blue stuff). Would that work? I see the metallic tip of it gleam in the gloomy light peeking it from the windows over the kitchen sink. It's perfect. I can…I can put it in the food! No one will know if I just stick it in when no one's looking and sit back down. I'll make sure not to eat it though because I don't want to have a tummy ache…everyone else will and then they'll be gone. No more pain for me. Yay!

I have to get to the needle first though. I slowly get up with a nice face so that they will think I'm being good and I begin to skip over to the sink. This is it! I won't have to worry about dying...then when I win I can go by myself to Disneyland! Fun! So much fun!

I sneak over to the small table hunched near the corner in the shadows of the kitchen and see…nothing? Where is it? The needle was here this morning. Did I put it some where? It's gone. I look all over the room wide eyes in order to catch just a glimpse of it, but it's nowhere to be found.

No!

"Cat?" I hear Carly's nice voice call out to me as she and Logan kept putting stuff in the pot as if they were a mommy and daddy. They look like they could be a mommy and daddy, but a lot nicer than mine. They don't hit or scream…they're nice and friendly. I snap out of my trance as I hear her voice once more and feel a little weird. It always happens though. I'll always turn into something else whenever something bad happens…like a different person.

"Yeah?" I sigh with a smile while skipping over to her in my cute uniform while my ponytail swings behind me like those hangy things in the big clocks.

"Could you get the drinks for me?" Carly asks while putting in a bit of pepper and the sauce is bubbling and hissing like it's mad or something. My mommy would hiss at me too. She was always mad at me.

"Sure thing," I sigh once again before turning on the heel of my baby pink flats and darting off towards the cupboards. Where did my needle go?

**Kendall's POV**

"So, you're sure you're alright," I ask James with a comforting tone as he stares at me with his vulnerable brown eyes. It's weird seeing a vulnerable side of James Diamond, but only I ever see it. He always tries to put on this brave face, but only I can tell when he needs to let it all out.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kendall," he answers with a nod of the head as we sit on the plush couch in the other room.

"Your parents still ignoring you?"

"Yeah…They still won't accept me," I hear his voice shake as if he's about to cry. I hate hearing any of them cry. I actually hate the sound of crying in general. It makes me feel like I'm not doing my job right which kind of sucks. They all believe in me…I have to keep us together.

"Then screw them James," I speak with motivation as I place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm still here alright? You've still got me okay. Logan and Carlos are going to be there for you also. Who knows…maybe you and Car can get together when this is all over."

"WH-WHAT!? Kendall! He's…he's not like me," James whispers with a flustered smile as his cheeks turn hot pink. I already knew he had a little crush on Carlos even before he came out to me…I mean come on! It was beyond obvious.

_"Hey Carlos. I-I like your jeans…they fit you perfectly."_

Yeah…totally obvious. It doesn't matter though because they would actually make a cute couple. "Like it matters James. He hasn't had a girlfriend you know so maybe…you guys could maybe get well acquainted after we all escape together…I could totally be your best man bro."

"Hey! Why are we talking about marriage!?"

"What? Gay marriage is legal in New York isn't it?" I ask with my hands up in defense as James smiles again in humiliation as if he was spilling the secrets of his crush- oh wait…he is!

"I don't want to think about that. Not yet at least dude. Carlos is just…he's so different and- and he just makes me happy whenever I'm with him and-"

"Then tell him!" I whisper with excitement causing James to widen his eyes response as he whips his eyes all around him in order to make sure no one could hear us. All we hear is the continuous sound of simmering from the stove as well as Cat singing along to _'I Just Can't Wait to Be King'_ from the Lion King.

"I can't! What if he doesn't feel the same way?" James stares down at his lap pitifully like a disappointed little kid causing me to sigh in annoyance while shaking my head. He deserves love. James definitely deserves to finally be happy. After all the crap he's been through…God damn it. He needs to finally feel appreciated.

"He will…and even if he doesn't, he'll still love you like he always has. Carlos could never change the way he feels about you man. That's just who he is! Haha! Just like a lovable little puppy," I laugh whole heartedly causing James to break into a heartwarming smile.

"Hey! What about you? Are you still holding up okay from the whole…baby incident?" he asks me with a low tone of voice in order to keep the whole Me and Jo's baby stuff under wraps. It still hurts…even though it's been a year it still hurts.

"It still stings, but…I'll manage. Thanks Jamie. You'd make the perfect uncle though…all three of you would have made great uncles actually," I chuckle as I think about the entire ordeal. Four guys and a baby. Now that'll be a sight.

"You bet. I would totally help your little man with any fashion advice he's got and if it's a girl. I'm gay so obviously talking about boys wouldn't be an issue," James grins with a sparkle in his chestnut brown eyes causing me to let out a stifled laugh.

"You're something else James Diamond…" I sigh as I shake my head in amusement. All he does is grasp me with his arms and pull me in for a huge hug causing me to smile as if we were still kids.

"I love you Kendall…you're one of the best friends I've ever had," he says into my shoulder.

"Love you too James," I reply before we pull apart and I point to the three friendship bracelets on my wrist that resemble the colors of the rainbow. "Friends forever remember. All four of us. No matter what okay?"

He nods with a great sense of joy while showing me his bracelets as well. The one I made him still has that little blue stain on it from when I spilled some paint on the table. Boy was he upset…I stained his lucky white v-neck and ruined Logan's new calculator that fateful day. "Best friends forever," he beams before rising off the couch and pulling me up as well by the arm. "Now…about that plan?"

"Right! Here…I've go tell the others also. Rumor has it that the Katniss girl knows a way out."

"Katniss?" James gasps with a high pitched voice. "The scary transfer chick!"

"Yeah James, the scary transfer chick now come on."

**Carlos' POV**

I look over and see Kendall and James walking into the kitchen with proud grins as if they had just done something groundbreaking, but what's so groundbreaking about the demon boy surviving?

Logan looks over after he's added a handful of garlic and rushes over to the two tall boys with an eager look on his worried face. "So what now? Do we need to go up and talk to Beck? Should we question him or…or…"

Logie's gonna keel over if he keeps stressing out like this! His anxiety is going to go overboard if this keeps up. Kenny grasps Logan by the shoulders as gently as possible before telling him to breath slower in order to calm down and begins to speak with a great smile.

"No need…Beck told me everything I need to know. Supposedly, Tori and Katniss were with him before…you know. He told me that Katniss knows a way off this godforsaken island," as soon as he says those words everyone begins to smile with great excitement while cheering in an optimistic way. Carly and Cat begin jumping up and down with joined hands while Logan begin arching his brow in suspicion.

"Katniss? The girl who transferred here last year. We hardly know her! How are we supposed to trust her just like that?" he asks with his arms folded defensively causing James to roll his eyes as if he were speaking to his dad.

"C'mon Logie! This is the moment we've been waiting for! It's probably gonna be the only chance we'll have so I say we should take it," James states with a motivated tone to his voice while Carly joins in with an angelic smile. She's so nice.

"I'm totes in! Beck's always been trustworthy and if Tori's on board then I am too! Kacey even said that she believes Beck's plan should work! I say we join them," she cheers while placing her hands on her curved hips.

"Me too! Me too! I say we hook up and start trusting! United we stand! Yeah!" Cat cheers from her spot near the table while throwing her small hands in the air with a glass cup in each. They don't get it! None of them understand!

"Come on Logan…Everyone is in but you," Kendall sighs with a pleading look as if he's trying to convince his mom to buy him a new guitar. Yeah…Kendall is very convincing.

"Fine…I'm in. I do want to get out of here and I'm dying to get back to my practice medical kit. Now if you don't mind," Logan gave off a smirk before waltzing over to the long dinig table and taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs to continue reading his boring book about Doctor's dreaming or something. "I have a book to finish."

"You've read that book like a thousand times!" James snapped with a pouty voice. James is always so adorable…I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet. He's really, really cute!

"That's still not enough! Now…reading!" Logan snaps back while pointing his finger into the air and quickly invests himself within his book.

"Wow. I actually thought this would be harder…I mean he convinced me, but-" Kendall began but Carly quickly cut him off with a giggle.

"You're a great convincer to you know. Why do you think you're the leader?"

"True," Kendall arches his eyebrow with a look of pride before laughing kindly.

"Hey guys? I think the spaghetti's about done," Logan chimes while keeping his eyes glued to the pages of his book. James immediately clasps his hands together while sniffing the air longingly and groans in satisfaction.

"It's about time. I'm beyond starving," he chuckles while walking over to table in order to take his seat, but before he does so he comes over to me and gives me his hand. "You coming Carlos?" he asks with a warm smile. Jamie has always been the nicest to me…I nod with a grin before taking his hand like those people whenever they get asked to dance. His hands are so soft and warm too. I see everyone begin to prep the table for dinner except for Carly who is hastily rushing over to the pot like an eager house wife. I have to stop the demon boy…I have to. This may be my only chance and God…he's counting on me.

"Carly!" I croak from my spot by the chair which isn't surprising. I haven't had that much to drink since yesterday…I feel everyone's eyes fall onto me from my sudden outburst which makes me feel like I'm in school again and the teacher has called on me. I hated it when that happened. I especially hated it when he asked me to read. "L-Let me get it…I can fix Beck's bowl. I want to help. I-I think I should contribute too you know?"

At first they all look at me strangely considering I never talked on my own since they found me, but soon smiles melt onto their faces as well as kind looks that make me feel at ease. "Sure Carlos. That would be a big help," she gives a cheery smile before brushing a strand of her black hair behind her pale ear.

"Wait?" Kendall laughs with a wide smile as he looks at me with a relieved look on his face; his green eyes filled with hope while he placed some plates on the table. "Does this mean you're okay with…with Beck now Carlos?"

"Of course he is," James responded with a 'duh' sort of tone to his voice. "Carlos definitely signs on! He's with us alright!"

"Y-Yeah!" I cheer with a shining smile. As I finally reach the pot of steaming spaghetti which gives off a toasty breath of hot air that smells so delicious it makes my stomach hurt out of longing for it. "I'm with you. Kenny knows what he's talking about! He's the leader so what he says goes!"

"That's the spirit Carlos!" Cat giggles with a dreamy tone as she dances around the room in a twirling manner. The Disney song, _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ from Little Mermaid suddenly came on causing everyone to laugh and drink in the nostalgia. Carly and Cat immediately began singing Ursula's part in the beginning with low manly voices as they danced around the room making creepy faces at one another.

"Okay then," Kendall speaks with amusement before moving off towards the table in order to help James with his duties.

"Oh wait! Beck needs his bandages changed or his wounds will become infected! Alright…uh, has anyone seen the first aid kit I used? I'll administer some pain meds while I'm at it," Logan chirps while getting up from the table with a determined look on his face as his medical alter ego comes back to the surface.

"I think they're over there on top of the pantry!" Cat gasps while ceasing her dancing and grabbing Carly by the wrist causing her to giggle in amusement. "C'mon Carly! Give me a boost."

"You do realize I'm a teenage girl who can't even lift a bag of dog food if her life depended on it right?" she laughs with a sigh before James begin to shout like some demanding officer with his hands cupped around his mouth even though it wasn't really needed.

"Hold it! Whose turn is it on lookout? Hello! We need someone up there ASAP! Anyone up for it?"

"I'll do it. After we eat that is," Kendall offers with his eyes gleaming as the rain finally starts to stop; letting the glowing sun begin to peek through the ash colored clouds.

They don't see…It's all up to me now. The son of God. All up to me.

"James! I was gonna get that!" Cat whines as James leans over her tiny body and grabs the medical kit on top of the wooden pantry. He was over a foot taller than her and plus her arms were hardly that long also.

"You were? You and what ladder Ms. Valentine?" he smirks with a perfect smile that shines from the orange sun that is shining through the window panes over the polished kitchen sink and counter.

"Meanie," Cat mutters while snatching the medical kit from James' hands and rushes over to hand it to Logan. None of them see.

I put a heaping amount of spaghetti into a crispy corn taco shell that was wrapped in packaging and place it onto the ceramic plate before scooping out a few meatballs as well. I stare at it while a smile comes onto my face. God only helps those who helps themselves…It's up to me.

I hear everyone's happy voices surrounding me as I dig into my jean pocket until I find what I'm looking for. Everyone's too busy doing their own thing too even notice me so I don't have to worry. I loom over the plate with wide eyes as I bring my hand over to it and smile longingly at what I have. A needle filled with rat poison and the tip of it gleaming from the sunlight…God put me here for a reason, I see that now. Praise the Lord our father. I slowly stick the needle inside a meatball and press the pump of the syringe in order to fill it with the blue poisonous liquid. I soon do this to every meatball on the plate until there is only a third of it left…This shall kill the demon boy for sure.

_**15 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**There you have it! What did you think about everyone's backstories (James' coming to terms with his sexuality? Logan and his mother's battle against cancer)? What about Cat's secret personality that no one knows about? What will happen with Carlos' plot to take Beck out? Find out in the next Chapter of the 61st Annual Battle Royale Competition! Please remember to review!**


	44. Misguided Faith

**For those of you who are asking...Tori and Katniss are still okay and don't worry! I'll be bringing them back in a bit ;) Enjoy the new chapter faithful readers and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 4:23 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

Carlos felt the anticipation within his chest throb intensely as he finished injecting every meatball on Beck's plate with the deadly fluid. One bite…that's all it takes. He looked at the tainted dish with hypnotized and transfixed eyes before taking the needle and stuffing it carefully into his pocket so he doesn't stick himself with it. He heard the dishes clinking all around the room as the other five teens continued to scurry around the room in order to get everything done. Now, all he had to do was take this to Beck…and all would be done. God's Will can finally be fulfilled.

The glowing rays of the fast approaching sunset were soaking the room in a brilliant orange glow. The once bright white table was now bathed in a calming orange color as everyone began to dish up their plates. "Alright!" James cheered as he ogled his steaming plate of spaghetti tacos with hungry eyes. "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Carlos, would you mind getting the salt from the cupboard?" Carly asked with a sweet tone to her voice while Carlos stood there by the poisoned food with a worried look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

Carlos instantly shook his head with a carefree smile playing onto his lips as he tugged his hand from his pocket containing the contaminated syringe. "No…I'm okay Carly, really. Now, salt! Got it!"

Carly gave a gentle nod of her head causing her wavy locks of hair to swerve around her form and smiled before returning to dish up her own plate. The sound of excited voices filled with hunger filled the room as well as spaghetti slapping onto the plate while Carlos flew over to the cupboards in search of the iodized salt. He looked inside the dark depths of the pantry with squinted eyes in order to find it but all he saw were cans of diced tomatoes and various soups…

"Where's the salt," Carlos whispered as the sound of happy conversation filled his ears.

"Shut up," Kendall laughed while fixing his plate with his emerald green eyes sparkling from the glowing sun.

"I'm serious! Your eyebrows are like two furry caterpillars man," James chuckled as he carried his smoking plate to the table; his UCLA hoodie becoming bright orange from the sun's rays. Logan merely shook his head with an amused laugh escaping his throat as he put a heaping amount of spaghetti into a crispy corn shell.

"They're more like centipedes actually," Logan joined in while examining Kendall's eyebrows causing Kendall to sigh in exasperation.

"Okay. My eyebrows are abnormal! I get it," he rolled his eyes before grabbing a few clean white napkins from under the sink.

"I think they're cute," Cat spoke up with a cheery voice as she danced over to the table with a steaming plate in her hands. "They're like two baby squirrels-"

"Alright already," Kendall sighed with a smile on his good natured face.

"Yeah, leave the poor guy alone. Besides, we all know they actually look like two dog tails instead," Carly chimed with an adorable laugh as Kendall glared at her for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter as well.

The song, _Someday My Prince will Come_ calmly flowed from the dock speakers like soothing gusts of air. Everyone literally joined in on the song with goofy voices as laughs spill from their mouths.

"Once there was a princess," Cat began with a sweet voice to resemble Snow White.

"Was the princess you?" James joined in with a low voice as he ran to Cat's side eagerly.

"And she fell in love," Carly finished with a sweet sigh as she dramatically placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Was it hard to do?" Logan asked with a dopey tone while shrugging his broad shoulders as he sat down on the wooden dining chair making it creak in response.

"It was very easy," Carly and Cat both spoke with giggles before dreamily looking up at the ceiling with affectionate faces. "Everyone could see that the prince was charming…the only one for me."

"Did he say he loved ya?" Kendall asked with a smirk.

"Did he…steal a kiss?" Logan and James both asked with eager tones in their voices as if they're longing to know more. Carlos only ignored them with worry slowly aching in his chest as he kept scavenging the cupboards for that damn salt.

_Demon boy will die! He will! I know he will!_

Carlos thought before he heard another voice slowly speak in his clogged mind. "Carlos, my son. What are you doing," the calm voice asked with a tone of disappointment causing the troubled boy to jump in shock.

"G-God?" he gasped with a look of disbelief.

"Yes my boy…now, what are you doing?" he asked again with that same voice. Carlos only felt a surge of overwhelming confusion rush through him as the voice continued to talk with him.

"I-I…I was going to vanquish him my Lord. I was going to destroy him."

"Ah…but what will that do my child. If you do that it will only make you a murderer. It won't make you any better than him."

Carlos pondered this thought for a second as he stared down at his bright purple shoes with a look of pity and shame before tightening his grip on the pantry doors.

_"What a moron!"_

_ "I know! Can he even read?"_

_ "That's enough!"_

It was Carlos' first day at Garside and boy was it hell. He was chosen to read an excerpt from their English textbook in front of the entire class and it was the worst moment in his entire life. The small boy was standing up in front of the class with a nervous look in his innocent eyes as the eyes of all forty (Katniss wasn't in their class yet) of his classmates were staring at him.

_"Well, will you read the next paragraph for us Mr. Garcia?" Mr. Sikowitz asked with a reassuring smile that shined through his scraggly beard. Carlos merely nodded before staring down at the jumbled letters on the page causing his stomach to lurch. His dyslexia was going to ruin him yet again._

_ "Uh…The…The bat…the b-bat combed up…up the m-mountain and runned through…through the weeds…wood…weeds and-"_

_ "Uh…duh duh! Do you need a freakin' lesson on how to read dumb ass?" A young Simon bellowed from his seat causing a few people to burst into fits of laughter._

_ "What a moron," Grace giggled from her seat while popping her gum behind Josh who was reading the next issue of Nintendo Magazine._

_ "I know! He can't even read!" Ned cackled stupidly causing Carlos to sniffle a bit. Tears beginning to stream down his cheeks._

_ "Hey! Shut up!" James barked with anger causing the tormentors to go dead silent._

_ "What you gonna do about it Diamond?" Simon taunted while hopping up from his seat causing everyone to look over with wide eyes._

_ "Oh, you don't even wanna know that information!" the tall brunette snapped making the situation much more tense than it already was. _

_ Carlos only stood there in a daze as he watched his tall friend come to his defense. "Yeah. No one makes fun of our little buddy!" Kendall roars from his spot in the front causing Simon to go off and charge at him. Soon enough, the entire room erupts into a fit of screams as the three boys fight like there's no tomorrow. _

_ "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the entire class shouts as if they're crowding around a UFC fighting ring. _

_ "That's enough! Boys! Enough!" Mr. Sikowitz cries as he struggles to break it up._

_ Later that day, Carlos locked himself in his room with a profuse stream of tears pouring from his eyes as he kept revisiting that horrible moment. _

'_What a moron!'_

_ 'I know! Can he even read?'_

_"Carlos! Mijo? Come now! Open up okay!" his dad's caring voice spoke from outside his door in the stretched hallway of their second floor. "Carlos! This is your last warning! Open this door now!" _

_ "No!" Carlos cried hysterically to his parents causing them to jump away from the door in shock. Carlos brought his Spiderman blanket over his head and covered his entire shivering body as he shook from the tears. "You made me go to that mean place! It's all your fault Papi! Go away and leave me alone! They made fun of me! All of them made me feel stupid! I'm…I'm just stupid huh?"_

_ Mr. Garcia stood there proudly in his police officer uniform with a look of sadness while his wife stood by his side wearing an apron considering she just finished baking a batch of cookies as an after school snack for her little angel._

_ "Mijo…you're not stupid. You're a genius. You're so wild when it comes to your imagination. They obviously don't see that. Besides…they're just being rowdy. James and Kendall they were being rowdy also. Boys are like that baby."_

_ "Your madre is right sport. Maybe you should go talk to the minister about this…you like him don't you?" Mr. Garcia speaks with a calming tone in order to calm his son down._

_ "No! I saw papi! I saw those boys! They were demon boys! I saw! The mean boys were demons! They were fighting Kenny and Jamie! Trying to hurt them! They were evil demons!" Carlos screeched from underneath the covers as his television screen glowed from him playing his gamecube earlier that morning. _

_ Mr. Garcia (Diego) simply shook his head in irritation before pulling out a set of keys from his uniform pants' pocket. "Diego! What are you…maybe we should just leave the poor thing alone. Our little baby is just upset," Mrs. Garcia (Sylvia) spoke with overwhelming amounts of care in her voice as she squeezed her husband's muscular shoulder._

_ "Sylvia!" MR. Garcia snapped with overbearing impatience while bring the metallic key to the glistening door knob. "You can't keep babying him! Carlos needs to learn how to fend for himself our he'll always keep being picked on! My lord…all this crazy talk of demon boys. Maybe we need to talk with Dr. Mathews about this-"_

_ "No! Dr. Mathews is a crazy person doctor papi! I'm not loco! I'm telling you the truth-" Carlos' frantic voice was quickly interrupted as his father began jiggling the knob with the key inside it and slowly opened the door._

_ "I never said you were mijo…now can we come in?" Mrs. Garcia softly spoke with a smile as she began to enter her son's bedroom right behind her husband._

_ "No!" Carlos cried as he leapt off of his super hero themed bed in an instant with tears flying from his innocent brown eyes. He slammed the door with all of his might causing it to smash his father right in the face making him tumble backwards into the hall with a loud series of pained hisses. "You can't make me go back to school! You can't! I'm never going back to that awful place ever again!"_

_ As soon as he said this the door rebounded open after hitting his father and slowly revealed the aftermath. Mr. Garcia stood there in a daze with blood oozing from his broad nose in a thick scarlet stream. Sylvia gasped in horror as she laid her eyes upon it and immediately began to shriek. "Your nose Diego! Hold on! Let me get the medical kit!" _

_ "Now , now…it's nothing to fuss over bonita (pretty). Just a little bump is all it is," Diego smiled as the liquid dripped off of the edge of his upper lip causing his son to shiver in fear._

_ "What have I done papi?" Carlos muttered with tears coming to his eyes as he saw the blood drops splashing to the ground. "I-I'm…I'm so sorry!"_

_ "No mijo…I'm sorry. I shouldn't of scared you like that," he cooed while making shushing noises as a weeping Carlos ran into his strong arms for a sense of comfort. "You see that Carlos? That was being rowdy. Just like the boys in your class. See? We all get a little rowdy once in a while."_

_ "I was rowdy? I'm sorry papi."_

_ "It's o-"_

_ "No papi! No it's not okay!" Carlos scolded with a serious look in his teary eyes as his mother began to scurry back up the stairs with the handy medical kit in her grasp. Carlos looked at his dad's bleeding nose and hastily brought his blankie up to it with a goofy smile on his face. "See? All better now papi! I'll think I'll go talk to Dr. Mathews though…he can help me get used to my middle school. It's scary but…but I can do it. I have Kenny, Jamie and Logie to protect me."_

_ "That's right mijo…we all get rowdy once every now and then, but it's how you deal with it that counts," the burly man wisely spoke with his beefy hand holding the soft, small blanket that Carlos kept since he was baby up to his gushing nose. _

_ "You mean like…like have more faith?" Carlos asked wide eyed like an eager puppy standing on his tippy toes. His neon green socks were pushing into the soft, white carpet as he did so._

_ "More faith in yourself mijo…God helps those who help themselves remember? The bible tells us that God will be by your side no matter what. It's in his hands and it's up to you to trust him," Slyvia spoke up kindly after unlatching the medical kit box and removing a few gauze pads and sterile cleansers._

"Up to me…to trust him," Carlos whispered with a sad smile as he stood there in front of the pantry like a frozen statue. "Rowdy boys…rough housing. Not demon boys killing. All rough housing. But I saw everything…the fall and the axe…or maybe."

The raven haired boy slowly unhinged his arms from their stuck position and he resumed his search for the salt and spotted a plastic container filled with sparkling white grains. He finally found it. "Maybe…something else happened. Beck was crying and he…he looked upset. He was mourning Kevin I think. He was upset that he died…but how did Beck- they were right. It was all probably just an accident. Kevin was losing it and…and went after Beck but…I finally see now…Beck was crying over Kevin. Beck's not a demon boy. Just a rowdy one like Kenny and Jamie are. I'm rowdy too! Papi says so."

Carlos removed the salt from the dark depths of the cupboards and rushed over to the table; placing it near the center along with a few napkins they scrounged up. Carlos had an actual smile on his face as he looked around the room. _I…I don't need to feel scared anymore because…because Beck isn't evil. I see that now._ Carlos thought with a wide goofy Garcia smile causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Is that a smile I see?" Kendall gasped as he rushed over to his small pal. "Is he finally grinning!? James! Logan! Take a look at this!"

James and Logan immediately did as they were told and widened their eyes in shock as if they had witnessed something groundbreaking. "It's a miracle!" James cried with a joking laugh before draping his arm over the Hispanic boy's stocky frame. All Carlos did was give a cheery, genuine grin to everyone in the room before rushing off towards the sink where the tainted plate of food was lying.

"Yeah! I'm back and ready for action! Now…just have to get this food to Beck if you buddies don't mind." Carlos spoke with an over joyous tone to his voice causing everyone to light up instantly. Carlos grabbed the two edges of the plate with careful hands before happily waltzing over to the doorway leading to the spiral staircase, but before he did… "Oh and Logie. Make sure to save some food for the rest of us. I know how much your anxiety makes you like to grub."

Logan turned red after hearing this and stared over at Carlos with an angered yet comical look on his pale face. "Carlos! You little twerp!" he snapped as his friend trotted off to the staircase. He paused after making it halfway up the crusty iron steps to the second floor and looked down at the poisoned food with a great look of disappointment. He heard everyone finally digging into their food with great satisfied sounds leaving their throats along with the noisy sounds of crunching taco shells and noodles being slurped up.

"What was I thinking?" he whispered in fear before feeling the needle in his pocket. "I have to get rid of this. I have to get rid of the food, but how? I can't dump in the trash or everyone'll get suspicious…" Carlos thought long and hard about how to dispose of the meal before a brilliant thought popped into his over imaginative mind. "I got it! I'll go up to the bathroom…then I'll dump it in the toilet and flush it. Then I'll just leave the plate by Beck's door or something so that they think he would have eaten it. It's perfect!"

Carlos beamed with a smile at his idea and began to take a step up the stair way once more, but before he could he heard something rather strange. "Owie…" Cat spoke up with a pained voice causing Carlos to stop his movements and listen in. "My tummy…it…it hurts."

"Cat?" Carly laughed with a look of amusement as she took a quick gulp of her water from a glass. "It's because you're eating too fast. You need to slow down okay," but right after Carly finished her sentence, Cat's eyes that usually resembled sweetness and childish innocence went wide immediately and her mouth began to part causing some of the food she had her mouth to slowly ooze out.

"Cat?" Carly spoke with a nervous laugh as she watched the red head drool her food. Cat soon grasped her throat as her eyes turned a shade of dark pink and her pupils began to change into a hideous purple color. She gagged incredulously until vomit began to spew from her mouth like a wild hose out of control. Everyone jumped back in disgust as they witnessed the small girl blowing filthy chunks all over the table top; onto the plates and everything.

"Cat!?" Kendall shrieked with hysteria in his once confident voice as he watched her heave terribly after finishing her throw up session. She wavered there for a few moments as if she were drunk with her eyes rolling backwards making everyone shiver with fright, especially Logan. However, Cat's mouth soon opened wide once again as she began to spray out another stream of vomit, but this one was a dark red jet of thick liquid.

"BLLLLAAAAARKKKK!" It stained the entire table spread and her hands were clutching the cup she was holding for dear life.

"Cat! Oh god! H-Holy SH-SHIT!" Kendall screamed with horror etched on his terrified face while Cat threw up vast amounts of blood which started to drip onto the kitchen floor. The veins and arteries in her face, throat and…all over her body began to puff up and bulge from her skin making her look like some deranged creature while her skin grew pale and waxy.

"She's…oh my God she's…Cat!" Carly screeched with tears falling from her eyes as she held her flushed cheeks. James was staring in absolute fear as he watched the red head and spaghetti was still hanging from his lips as if he was in the middle of eating it.

Cat soon ceased her blood binging and foam began to profusely run down the corners of her parted mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell face first making her head slam into the table.

**Cat's POV**

What's happening to me? Why is this tummy ache making me…making me fall asleep. Everything is going dark. Did someone give me a poison apple? Like in Snow White? Was someone being a wicked step-mother to me? Who would do that? I only had one mean mommy! I don't need to two. I hear everyone screaming around me as I taste all the nasty stuff in my mouth…the red, sticky juice all over me again. Why? Why is it happening again? I don't get it!

I killed them both! But they…they still keep hurting me.

I remember being ten and watching Little Mermaid like a good girl. I was home with my sixteen year old baby sitter Jenny because I wasn't feeling good at all, but my big bro' still had to go. My mommy and daddy were gone too which made me happy though.

Until he came home.

_"Cat?" he says with a mean voice as my baby sitter goes into the bathroom upstairs to go potty. "I thought I told you to wash the damn dishes while I was gone!"_

_ "I-I was watching movies though daddy! I was playing with Jenny and…and I didn't feel good so I couldn't!" I try to scream, but he keeps on grabbing my arm…he always made me hurt. He's strong and big…he can't do this can he._

_ "No excuses…looks like someone's gonna be getting the belt early today."_

_ No…no belt! I hate it! It hurts! It leaves marks and stings and it makes me cry really bad. I won't let him hurt me with it. Not again. Not ever, ever again! Before I even knew what happened, my daddy wound up in the closet I was always locked in with a sticky knife in his face._

_ How did that happen? I don't remember doing that. Did I do that? I stare at his red body and it looks like a ugly teddy bear. Haha! The red juice is all over the closet and all over my hands. Ewie! Meanie._

_ How does it feel to finally be in my shoes daddy? It hurts huh? You always made me hurt. Hurt and cry forever, but not anymore. Not anymore-_

_ "Mr. Valentine?" I hear Jenny chirp from the living room with a kind sound. "I still need my money sir. Mr. Valentine?"_

_ No. Can't have Jenny tattle on me. She'll get me in trouble. I slowly get up and pull the knife from my daddy's face making a funny sound happen. Soon…Jenny's body is laying in the living room with knife booboos all over her and she looks like she's screaming but nothing's coming out. The red juice is making a puddle around her too. It's so red and pretty. I like it. Wait. What about mommy? She needs to be punished to! I think about it for a little bit and get the perfect idea. My brother has a gun in his backpack all the time! He has it just in case mommy or daddy tries to hurt us really, really bad. He can do it for me. My mommy is probably off of work right now to go get him. I need to call him though, but first…I take the the knife that has the juice on it and stab my shoulder with it. It hurts! Owie! Owie! Okay…one more time. I thrust it into to hip making it hurt even more, but now I can look convincing. I lay down on the floor with my barbies all around me with my teddy bear clutched my arm as I begin to dial his phone number. _

_ I hear the dial tone ringing on the other hand and can't stop smiling! Big bro will punish mommy! I just know he will! _

_ "Hello?' I hear him answer with a laugh. Big bro!_

_ 'Big Bro! Help me! Help me! Mommy! Sh-She…tried to kill me!" I scream with painful gasps as the owie in my hip starts to burn._

_ 'W-What! Cat wait! What are you talking about!?' he hollers in confusion with a dead serious voice._

_ "I-I'm bleeding big bro," I tell him after touching the sticky juice on my body and feeling it on my fingers and bringing the knife up to the light so that it twinkles. I like how it looks. "Mommy…she came home…a-and she…she was mad! Really mad! She came at daddy with a knife because she was screaming and killed him big bro! Then…then she went after Jenny when she was trying to protect me! Then she attacked me, but…but I didn't die! Now," I pause to draw in a sharp breath of air. "Now she's after you!"_

_ I hear him stutter over the phone and can tell I made him scared. Now he'll do it for me…he'll punish mommy like I did daddy. _

_ 'Maxie? Are you ready to go home now,' I hear mommy through the phone as my bro stops talking to me. I can tell she's a little weirded out, but soon I can hear her screaming in fear after a few seconds. He's pointing the gun at her! He'll kill her for his little sissy! He'll punish her real good!_

_ 'Mom…what have you done,' I hear him whisper in disbelief making my mom shout at him in anger._

_ 'What the hell are you talking about!'_

_ 'Dad! Cat! Y-You…you killed dad and tried to kill little Kitty-Cat too! Even Jenny mom! Why!? What have we ever done to you to have you hate us so much! Why would you-'_

_ 'Stop this or I'll make sure you get it when we get home! Your little brat sister is obviously delusional as always-"_

_ 'SHUT UP! Stop talking to us like we're fucking cattle you…you bitch!' he screams. Yes. Yes! _

_ 'What did you just call me! What the hell did you just call me!" she blows up in fury and I can hear her running towards him over the phone speaker followed by a crazed yell coming from my brother…and then a gunshot blast. He did it. Mommy is gone! No more hurting now big bro! No more hurting and crying or red stuff! Not for us! I giggle while clutching the bloody teddy bear close to my chest._

But then he got caught by the special doctors and then he was taken away for a long time. I had to live with my nona since then, but I still visit him. He doesn't deserve to be there though. I do. It's my fault he's in trouble…all my fault. He's still hurting and it's all my fault. Sorry big bro…I've been a very bad girl.

I feel my breathing hurt every time I do it. I see nothing but black and feel the red sticky juice all around me…looks like…fruit punch. Guess someone…b-beat me to it…So sorry…big b-bro.

**Normal POV**

Carlos emerged in the doorway with a look of overwhelmed panic as he watched Cat's body clutch the table cloth and collapse onto the blood splattered floor making everything clash onto the ground. The dishes and cups shattered into pieces all around the once lovable red head's body as she laid there with her blank gray eyes still wide open with no sign of life in them and foam was still spilling from her parted lips.

_No…_Carlos thought as he felt his chest begin to twist and tighten. _She couldn't have…how would she. I'm holding the plate with…with…Oh God! Why!? _

The sound of shattered dishware filled the kitchen along with annoying Disney music as everyone stared wide eyed at Cat's corpse still frozen in shock. "Is she…" Carly began with a loud set of sobs as she started to take a few steps around the table but decided against it.

"I…I uh…I don't know," Kendall whispered with a scared voice as he observed the body carefully as if it were about to spring back to life. "Logan!" Kendall shouted a little too loudly out of nerves causing the brainy boy to jump with a cry as tears were streaming down his red cheeks. "Ch-Check…check her…g-go and…god damn it! Logan check Cat's pulse!"

Logan hesitantly tip toed over to her body with muffled cries leaving his shaky throat before he kneeled over the velvet red head with his face scrunched up in absolute disgust. The horrid smell of Cat's vomit mixed with blood filled the air causing everyone to feel the urge to purge as well. Logan placed his two trembling, pale fingers on the side of Cat's ghostly white neck and felt a bulgy green vein that was sticking out like a hideous vine which painted his fingers red. Her mouth was coated with puke and crimson red blood as Logan removed his fingers with a shaky breath leaving his throat before he began to let out a few choked sobs.

"Logan! W-What? Is she…" Kendall started as his eyes shook in response of the panicky situation.

"Dead…C-Cat…Oh Cat she's…C-Cat's dead!" Logan literally wailed while stumbling away from her in hysteria.

"Dead?" Carlos whispered while he shook his head in disbelief. "No…this…no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was gonna get rid of it, but how did she…no…"

He spotted it perfectly which made him almost send out a cry of terror. Right on Cat's bottom lip…there were a few drops of liquid on them. A liquid that seemed to be a bluish color. The same color as the fluid in the needle.

**Girl # 19: Caterina Valentine (ELIMINATED)**

_**14 Students Remaining**_


	45. Where the Gun Points

**Enjoy the new chapter...now what will happen?**

* * *

**Monday: June 3rd, 2010 – 4:36 P.M. (Deserted Island: Lighthouse)**

"Cat…Cat's d-dead?" Kendall nearly whispered as his emerald green widened in horror after surveying the motionless girl who was now covered in red splotches. He couldn't believe this…actually he didn't want to believe it. How could this have happened?

"But how?!" Carly nearly screamed in distress as she rushed over to Cat's body with haste. Frantic sobs were leaving her trembling lips as she fell to her knees and splashed in the puddle of crimson liquid that was surrounding her silly friend. Her light purple skirt was becoming stained from it, but Carly couldn't care less. "How!?" she screamed again while placing her frail hand on Cat's small back slowly as she stared up at Kendall for an answer with tear filled eyes.

"I…I don't know? This can't be food poisoning right? It doesn't cause this right?" Kendall stammered with his face turning pale out of fear.

"No," Logan gasped with his eyes cast up so that he could keep his tears in. "Food poisoning is never this severe or graphic. I learned that in a course I took during the summer on the gastrointestinal tract! I-I mean…I tasted and I was fine! I-I tasted…oh my God do you think she was allergic!?"

Carly quickly shook her head 'No' in response to Logan's hysterical question with tears falling from her kind brown eyes. "No! I've made this a million times before and Cat's always been fine after she's eaten it! I always use the same ingredients each and every time I make them too! There's no way she was allergic."

Cat's face still looked horrendously hideous as she laid there with her hands still tightly grasping the fabric of the table cloth that was now drenched in blood. "Wait…" Kendall began with a shaky tone in his voice as he narrowed his eyes in terror. "Do you…do you think it was-"

"Poison," James finished with his mouth free of the food as he rushed to the sink and began scrubbing the meal from his tongue while he gagged incredulously. "Shit! I ate some too! You don't think…fuck! What will happen to me!? Does that crap kill instantly!"

"James! Calm down! We all took a bite of our spaghetti…but only Cat seemed affected. Do you think only her bowl was poisoned?" Kendall raised his voice with confidence as he spoke with curiosity.

"How do we know that?" Logan's voice was nearly on the verge of breaking down into a fit of sobs. "W-We could all be victims for crying out loud! What if Cat really was targeted but…but now one of us is next!"

"Logan shut up! Everyone just shut up for Christ sake! Let's all just stop and think for a moment!" Kendall roared as tears began to form in his determined eyes as everyone looked at him with panicked expressions.

_No…_Carlos thought as he backed away towards the counter with a terrified look on his face. I didn't want this to happen. _I was…I was gonna get rid of it before anyone could get hurt. This isn't what I wanted! Why God!? Why! What are you trying to do!?_

He stood there with his legs shaking out of suspension with the bowl still tightly held against his muscular chest while the entire situation began to play frame by frame like a slow motion scene out of a fast paced film. Everyone looked at one another hesitantly with dazed looks before backing away from one another carefully. Even Kendall began to suspect his friends as he locked his eyes onto the dead girl on the tiled floor whose hair was blending in with the velvet red puddle around her. James was beginning to lean on the counter by the door for support as he began to feel his legs go numb.

_"It's kill or be killed…survival of the fittest my little warriors,"_ he heard Mr. Eikner's cheery voice resonate within his mind as looked around at Kendall, Logan and Carly with paranoia rising within him. He knew Carlos would never do something like this…boy was he wrong. James' brown, gleaming eyes were darting all over the kitchen which was now glowing with orange from the setting sun. _"Kill or be killed…trusting…comes at a cost."_

"No," James felt his tears roll down his cheeks as he covered his mouth with one of his hands in denial.

_"Today's lesson…__You kill each other off…until only one victor is left standing."_

_ No…not them. Not Kenny or Logie or Litos! They would never do this…we're best friends! Carly wouldn't either…but what am I supposed to do now!?_ James cried in his cluttered mind as the disgusting scent of vomit and blood filled his nostrils making him want throw up himself. _Trusting…comes at a cost._

"Alright!" James barked suddenly causing everyone in the room to jump in shock. "Which one of you did it damn it! Which one of you assholes poisoned the food!? One of us…One of us is fucking playing! One of us is a goddamn liar!" he screeched while pounding the counter top with his clenched fist making everyone look at each other in confusion.

Kendall nearly stood there in shock as he began to smile courageously at his friend with his hand out reached in order to console the shaky brunette. "James…you don't believe one of US would do something this horrible do you?"

"Honestly Kendall…I don't know what to believe right now! There's a dead body right there by the table and someone in this room is responsible! One of you must be playing! The question is…who?" James growled with his entire body trembling while he leaned against the shining countertops.

Logan held his pale, cream colored hands together as tight as he possibly could while muttering to himself as snot ran freely from his nose; tears sliding down his flushed cheeks. Carly sat there on her knees with a terrified look on her pale face and blood was coating her shins like a horrific layer of paint; her hand still rested on Cat's back. "Ngh! What the hell James! We don't even know if it was poison or not! We all need to just stop and think-" Carly spoke with a trembling yet strong voice before being cut off harshly by James.

"Think?! Think about what Carly?! Someone just fucking murdered Cat and you want us all to stop and 'think' about it!? Bullshit! I say we kill whoever it is to make sure they stop at Cat!" James trilled with his auburn eyes narrowed at Carly in a glare.

"Kill? James! Who are we gonna kill? Who? We still don't even know if it was poison! Just like Carly said. We all just need to calm down and figure this out together," Kendall calmly spoke with a tone of leadership as he gave James a reassuring smile. "Come on James."

"Oh would you shut the fuck up! You and your damn obsession with playing leader! This isn't a backyard adventure Kendall! This is life or death! Someone murdered Cat! Murdered! No amount of pep talks and motivational speeches can change that!" James boomed again with a more shaky voice that revealed how scared James really was. His eyes were freshly coated with sparkling tears that gleamed in the setting sunlight. The window showed the sea sparkling beautifully as the sun sank into the horizon. "DO you really think they'll stop at Cat? Well? Do you!? Our lives are in danger Kendall! All of our lives!"

Kendall merely looked down at the tips of his checkered vans as he let the reality of the situation sink in. "I hate to say it," Carly sobbed with her swooping bangs covering one of her teary eyes, "But James is right Kendall! That could have been you…that could have been me. Could have been any of us!"

"C-Could have been all of us," James grimaced with a low whisper before whipping his gaze over to a troubled Logan who looked like he was about to go crazy out of fear. "Logan!"

Logan jumped with a loud shriek as his eyes welled up greatly with upset tears. "No…James! It was fine when I t-tasted it! Really! I swear to God! It was okay…I would never."

"Logan…did you taste it after you put the poison in or before?" James asked with a menacing look on his face causing Logan to widen his eyes in disbelief and he felt like his chest was going to explode from all of the pressure. "You're an expert when it comes to drugs right? A medicine extraordinaire. Hmph…you were all over that spaghetti. Plus you know which drugs could kill a person right? A cook and a drug know-it-all? Looks like we've got ourselves a prime suspect!"

"James shut up!" Kendall barked with an angered expression as Logan stood there with his eyes leaking streams of salty tears.

"N-NO! Jamie it-it wasn't m-m-me! You h-have to believe me!" Logan wailed with a few choked cries as he threw his gaze all over the room until the fell upon the nurturing girl known as Carly Shay. Someone else to blame… "Carly! She…she was the one cooking it for crying out loud! It could have been her for all we know!" he screeched with his teeth clenched as he pointed his finger violently in her direction. Carly only gave him a stern look of annoyance before standing up on her two feet proudly.

"I would never stoop so low Logan! You should know that! God! What the hell is the matter with you! Trying to pin it all on me!" she seethed as blood dripped down her legs and her high heeled boots became covered in thick layers of congealing blood. "James is right anyways! You were the only one besides me who had full on access to the food!"

"That's right…you were putting all kinds of shit into that spaghetti weren't you? Damn Logan," James cried in hopes that he would be wrong.

_"Uh sure! Why not just toss in everything. I might even add a special ingredient of my own." _

"Special ingredient huh? What would that be Logan? Cyanide? Draino? Heard you say that right before I left the room to talk to Kendall."

"I…I was talking about paprika! Paprika James! That's it! My spe-special spice! You know that!" Logan practically ringed with horror as he stomped his foot crazily while clenching his hands together so tightly that the color began to drain from them.

"Paprika? Hmph…God knows what else you slipped in Logan while we were gone," James gave off an intimidating stare before looking over at Kendall who still looked shock to say the least. "So what do you say Ken' should we kill him?"

"What? James! What the hell has gotten into you!? This is Logan! The boy we've known our whole lives and now you're saying we should gun him down?! Fuck You James!" Kendall screeched with horrified eyes as he walked over to the boy with the neatly done faux hawk and enveloped him warmly.

"No…No Kenny I-I…you can't believe them can you? You all can't believe it can you?" Logan sobbed as he buried his face into the tall blonde's lean shoulder for comfort.

"Shhh…Shhh. It's okay Logie…I would never believe that okay? None of us would," Kendall softly spoke as he held the back of Logan's head in order to comfort him. Kendal glared at James and Carly with anger etched in his emerald green eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? What happened to trust? What happened to our promise of being there for each other until the end? We have no one else but each other! We have to work together and figure this out! Not fight and point fingers God damn it!"

Carly soon looked over at James with a look of suspicion before backing away from him carefully. "Aren't you a part of the drama club James? Yeah with Camille…you were in the spring production of Macbeth right? Camille a.k.a The Psycho played Lady Macbeth…you played Macbeth."

"What!? Carly what the hell does that have to do with anything!?" James snapped with an arched brow while she gave off a terrifying glare.

"Is this just another character? A raving paranoid with only a few strands of sanity left. Perfect way to divert suspicion away from yourself eh?" she spoke lowly causing James to tremble with a look of fear as he swallowed dryly. "I mean…we all were at the pot at one point which means any of us could have done it. What about Carlos," Carly suggested as she looked over her shoulder to spot Carlos standing there like a frozen solid statue in the doorway with tears falling from his brown eyes. They were rolling down his caramel colored cheeks and splashing around his purple shoes like light raindrops. "He hasn't really been acting himself lately…"

"Damn it Carly! That's enough!" Kendall barked while holding Logan close to his lean body.

"God Kendall! Cut the leadership crap already! Truth is…any of us could have done it. That includes you," Carly spoke with a few tears dripping from her chin and onto the blood red floors underneath her.

Suddenly…a simple phrase floated in the tense air causing everyone to give each other suspicious looks as Cat continued to lay there by the table with food and broken plates around her.

_It's Kill or be Killed My Little Warriors…Trusting…Comes with a Price._

"Huh!" James raised his voice as he glanced all over the room. "So here's the deal…I'm saying it was either Carly or Logan…any other ideas."

Carly's eyes opened as wide as can be before she shot James a furious look of betrayal and stomped her foot on the ground making the heel of her boot splash the blood around her. "Fuck You James!" she shrieked in anguish. "You and your perfect little life! Everything is always squeaky clean with you isn't it!? Always the innocent little Diamond boy!"

"Shut it Shay! You wanna know why I'm innocent?! Cause I didn't do it! Easy as that!" James retorted as he slammed his fist down on to the counter making it crack a bit.

"Neither did I damn it!" she howled back with her face as red as a ripe tomato.

Logan only stood there after releasing himself from Kendall's body and kept trembling like he was standing out in the bitter cold. He couldn't believe it. The one person he considered to be his brother…was convicting him of murder. "They think…I did it!" Logan hissed while biting his nail anxiously. His eyes were glued to Cat's body which only seemed to heighten his anxiety levels. "Cat is d-dead and…and they think I did it!"

"Would you two just shut the fuck up!" Kendall screamed at Carly and James while gripping the patches of his dirty blonde hair on the sides of his head. "We all just need to calm down!"

"Why in the hell would we all just calm down! Was it you Kendall? Were you just trying to have us trust you so that you could kill all of us in the end?" James cried in distress.

"What? God James…listen to yourself!" Kendall cried back while letting out a few laughs that were overcome with pained sobs. Logan's head swerved over to Cat's body once more causing him to sniffle quietly.

"Cat? You have to know that I would never…I didn't do it. But they don't know that! They'll think I did it if James…he'll convince them!"

"C'mon James!" Kendall pleaded, "We're all scared okay? We need to calm down and talk it all over. I know it sounds crazy, but…but maybe it was all just a big mistake."

Logan's eyes slowly looked over to the table of weapons to his right and his fingers literally trembled in anticipation. His frantic eyes were locked onto his M16 machine gun and his tears began to get into his mouth every time he parted his lips. The snot above his mouth glistened due to the sunlight seeping in through the window pane over the kitchen sink and he felt his heart pounding mercilessly against his tightened chest. _They'll kill me! All of them! All because of James! I-It's not fair! I can't die…I can't leave my mom all alone! I need to save her!_

These thoughts boldly spoke up inside Logan's mind before he grasped the handle of his machine gun hastily with both hands and brought the intimidating nozzle up in level with James' head. The gun was huge and it made Logan look tremendously small, but it still made everyone's hearts sink like bricks. "NOT ME! Never Me! Now it's my turn to talk Jamie! UH-HUH! I don't wanna die! Not today damn it!" he literally cackled like a psychotic freak while James eyes went wide at the sight of the gun pointing at him. "Now they'll know! They'll know because it's my turn to tell my side of the fucking story! IT WASN'T ME!"

Carly stepped back from the entire scene with a look of horror before screaming like a tortured banshee. "It was him! He…Oh God! Kendall! He'll kill us all!" Logan only felt his heart sink as he heard this and screamed in anger.

"Shut UP! C-Carly you…you shut up NOW! I didn't do it! I already told you! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Not me!" he screeched as he whipped the nozzle right over to her with a crazed look in his eye making her cower in the corner of the kitchen by the pantry.

Kendall didn't know what to do…everything was moving so fast like some action film. He felt the gun tucked in the waist of his jeans scratch his hip horribly making his eyes go wide in realization. He had to do something before things got out of hand. He had to be the leader and he had to protect his friends like he was supposed to. He brought his pale fingers up to the waistband of his skinny jeans with a determined look on his face. His eyes were leaking tears as he quickly grasped the handle of his designated weapon and unhinged it from the clothing. Kendall was the only one who was actually allowed to really have his weapon considering he was the most trust worthy…thank God.

_I'm so sorry Logie…_Kendall sobbed in his head as he brought the nozzle of the gun up to Logan's shivering body. _I'm not gonna hurt you…maybe if I just scratch you with a bullet or something or…or if I just startle you. Then we can figure this out, but I'll never hurt you buddy! _

Logan's insane eyes caught Kendall's gun out of the corner of them and he almost felt his remaining sanity snap like a thin, wore down twig. "HUH!" he hissed in hysteria as Kendall began to pull the trigger. "No! NOOO! NOT ME!" he wailed like a siren before spinning around so that the nozzle was pointed straight at Kendall's stomach and pulled the trigger as hard as he could.

The ear shattering sound of bullets tearing through the air filled the room making everyone clasp their ears in horror. Logan felt the rebound of the shots go through his limbs like a damaging earth quake and cartridges were spilling from the side of the gun like discarded golden wrappers. A bright red fiery spark was spewing from the nozzle and Kendall's green eyes looked as if they were in a daze as he stared wide-eyed at Logan in disbelief.

Kendall felt the gun fly from his hand as the bullets tore through his stomach violently and his groin felt like it was being burned over a fire. He was flung backwards with his mouth opening as if he were about to say something but all that came out were streams of red liquid. He tried to twist his body around in order to catch himself but he felt everything go numb like they were falling asleep. His stomach was nearly ripping open as he tried to turn around and a bloody mist sprayed from his abdomen and his entire mouth was coated with thick, dark red fluid.

Logan stared at Kendall's falling form with wide, tear filled eyes as his entire face became illuminated by the flashing light that was coming from the machine gun's nozzle. Everyone else watched in utter horror as their leader fell onto his back with a thud which erupted throughout the entire lighthouse. The air went dead and silent only leaving the ringing echo of the gunshots fired only seconds ago and the sound of some Mulan song (A Girl Worth Fighting For) playing from the Pearpod dock. James only stared at his blonde best friend who was covered in blood and a large red pool was forming around his tattered body. His stomach now resembled a black pit with dark crimson red liquid spurting from it profusely and his striped V-neck was now sticking to his sweaty flesh due to the blood seeping from the bullet holes.

A few gunshot wounds were present around the inside of his thighs and around his chest. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling as if he were pondering something depressing and his blonde eye brows were arched out of sadness. Blood was splattered onto the cupboards behind him and it even dripped endlessly from the edge of the counters causing Carlos to shake horribly, His eyes were literally trembling as he stared helplessly at his best friend who he considered to be his brother. "K-Kend-dall?" he whispered with a few choked sobs.

Finally, a loud piercing shriek rang through the kitchen like a banshee call and horrified sobs filled the air. "KENDALL!" James screamed while running wildly to his friend's body in hopes that he was still alive. He fell to his knees causing the pool of blood surrounding the blonde leader's body to splash mildly. "K-KENDALL! Oh my God! No…No…No…Damn it! Kendall please!" he frantically cried while lifting Kendall's head up and cradling him in is muscular arms like a precious toy that just broke causing the sticky red fluid to stain his hands and the sleeves of his UCLA hoodie. A single tear was streaming from one of Kendall's emerald green eyes as his friend held him. James wanted him to say at least one thing before he died...just one (even a cheesy one liner) so that he could get a good bye, but instead he was met with silence.

"_Friends forever remember. All four of us. No matter what okay?"_

"God no, Kendall!" James' tears were falling onto Kendall's blood stained cheek and into his blood soaked hair while Logan sank to his knees as well with a look that strongly radiated with regret.

"K-Kendall?" the smart boy hoarsely whispered in a way that seemed like he were about to have an emotional breakdown.

"_I'll never hurt you Loges. You hear me? Never! We're brothers remember? We…We can band together. We can beat this Logie!"_

He stared into Kendall's eyes that used to shine with kindness, but now they seemed empty…"Oh no…Oh God no. W-What have I done," he began to sob quietly while Carly began to cry with her hands clasped over her heaving mouth.

"Is this what you wanted Logan!?" James began to yell with loud sobs leaving his quivering lips. "Well?! Look! Look Logan! Look who you just killed! Look at who you just gunned down in cold blood Logan! Take a nice, long fucking look!" he howled in distress while showing Logan Kendall's agonizing face which only made him shake his head in denial.

"I didn't mean to! I thought h-he…he was gonna shoot me! I saw him grab his gun and…and I- I didn't know what to do!" Logan sobbed painfully as he stared at Kendall's face out of guilt and regret.

"Did it…" a voice whispered in horror from the pantry making James and Logan look over in confusion. It was Carly who seemed to be sobbing horribly with her hands tightly clutching her chest as if she were about to have a heart attack. "You did do it didn't you Logan? Kill or be killed…Oh God it was you. You went for the gun because you really were guilty."

"No…Carly I-I…No it wasn't me I…I don't know what I'm doing!" Logan wailed out of conflict as he gripped the sides of his head.

"Stop! You…you did it! You shot down Kendall because you were guilty and…and now you'll probably do the same to us! You've been on edge ever since last night and plus you've been real jumpy! You just don't trust us huh? You were gonna kill us out of fear is that it?" she sobbed while stepping forward making her boots slosh the blood around her. Her eyes zoomed in on James with a look that said 'What are you waiting for?' but all James could do was sit there with a lost look in his brown eyes. "James! He's guilty! What are you waiting for!? Shoot him before he kills us all! Shoot the dick!"

James only stared at her for a few moments as Logan snapped his face over to the tall brunette with a look of helplessness. James looked over at Logan with a hint of sadness in his eyes and turned his gaze to the browning nearly a few feet away from when Kendall dropped it. He then looked back at Logan's face which was now drenched in tears and his eyes were locked onto Kendall's body. He couldn't do it…he couldn't kill Logan. He wanted to, but they've practically been closer than family since they were in kindergarten. There was no way he could just turn around and shoot him just like that. However, Carly felt the exact opposite as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You won't? You know what! Fine! If you won't do it," she stood her ground while staring at her Glock pistol on the small table across the room, "Then I will!"

She took off at full speed with a look of hysteria and felt her lungs gasping for air. "Carly No!" James screeched as he placed Kendall back down and began to scramble onto his feet to stop her, but Logan broke before he could.

"Not me!" Carly shrieked as she ran to the table making her boots thump into the tile floors mercilessly. Her cherubic face looked terror struck as the glowing sunlight lit it up. "I won't die!"

"NOOO!" Logan cried in a panic while throwing the nozzle of the smoking gun in her direction. As she began to stop in her tracks to look over at him, he pulled the trigger once again causing bullets to tear through the floors sending debris into the air in a dusty fog. Carly felt the burning shots rip into the right side of her body making her want to scream from the searing, unbearable pain. Bullet cartridges were flying around Logan's frantic form as he watched his ammunition shred Carly's pale flesh making blood spray into the air like a mist.

The last and final bullet slammed into the side of her head causing the opposite side to explode sending pinkish-gray jelly like matter flying onto window panes and it felt like her head was being crushed underneath the tire of a car. The windows over the kitchen sink blew up into shattered pieces due to the gunfire as Carly's body slammed into the counters and her gentle yet blood covered hands gripped the sink spout for dear life. Torturous groans were leaving her lips that resembled a dying animal's while she slowly sank to her knees and her hands let go of the spout to clutch the edge of the countertops.

**Carly's POV**

Why me!? I never did anything wrong…I was always responsible. Always being the model student and doing whatever I could to make sure things stayed in order. One of the head cheerleaders and a straight A student. I never did anything to deserve this…Ah! It hurts…I can't feel the side of my body and…so much blood…how am I still alive?

I always treated people better than I did myself because it's the way I was raised and taught. My dad taught me everything I knew when I was a little girl. He raised me and my big brother, Spencer, by himself after my mom was taken away by government officials for questioning, but never came back. He gave me the childhood I always wanted…ice cream parties and he even let me play dress up with him. Man, he actually can pull off the whole cross dressing thing as scary as it sounds. I don't think he had patience for Spencer though…with all of the immature antics he would get into.

But one day…my dad was drafted to be in the Navy. Of course I was scared for him. I didn't want to lose him, but I told myself that he's doing this to protect me…he's doing this to make sure I stay safe. Well, he's been at sea for years and he hasn't visited since I was about eight or nine. Oh God…I can still remember what he used to call me. 'Snug Bug'. Haha…it still tickles me to this day. I remember him taking me to a father daughter dance for navy officers…He made me feel like a princess that night. He was going to take me again actually next week, the day after graduation. Guess that isn't going to happen huh…

I can't believe I won't be able to say good-bye to him…or to Spencer. That art crazed maniac! I feel my head start to go light like a feather as I let go of the counters and fall to the ground with my body sprawled out. How long does dying take? Seriously! It takes too long! Oh great, there I go again. The overbearing mother…I always have had that motherly characteristic in me. Maybe that's why kids love me so much. Maybe that's why I wanted to be a teacher.

Oh well…that dream's dead obviously. Just like me…Sam…and Freddie. Here I come guys. Looks like we can finally be the three musketeers…once again.

**Normal POV**

Carly fell to the ground with glass shards all around her as blood continued to flow from her shredded side like a waterfall making a huge puddle form around her petite body. Her sad eyes were looking straight up at the ceiling as the dust made from the debris began to clear; revealing an unstable Logan who sat there with heaving breaths leaving his throat. Drool was dripping from the corner of his mouth as he looked at Carly's body with crazed eyes. He killed two people…no, he killed two friends.

James sank to his knees with a look of horrendous despair as he looked at Carly's sprawled out body that was riddled with bullets. Bullet holes were embedded in the counters, cupboards and floors as well with shattered glass shards scattered about the floor leaving a rough gaping hole in the window. "No…" James whispered as he began to feel himself break down for good.

"What about you James? You gonna try and kill me too?" Logan giggled as he pointed the gun at the handsome, golden skinned boy. "They all tried to kill me! Uh-huh! Uh-Huh! All of them, but I got them first…"

James felt his stomach lurch, but he didn't know if it was from the terrible stench that was radiating from the flooding pools of blood or from the fact that there was a machine gun pointed right at him in the hands of his deranged friend. "Logan d-don't-"

"SHUT UP! YOU WANTED TO KILL ME FROM THE BEGINNING! Thought it was me…y-you…you were wrong though Jamie. Wasn't me…IT WASN'T ME!"

"Then what about Kendall and Carly!? You shot them down didn't you? Why? Why?! Oh yeah…you knew they were onto you so you shot them down before you knew! You wanted to kill them…you wanted to and you did Logan! Who's the murderer now!" James screeched while wiping his face with the sleeve of his blood stained hoodie.

"No! SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHOLE!" Logan wailed in an outrage while pulling the trigger. However, James managed to luckily dive to the right with a look of panic as the bullets tore along the tile floor.

"Shit!" James screamed with tears running from his eyes as he landed on his stomach letting the blood seep into his hoodie and splashed onto the side of his face. Kendall laid there still with a look of hope that only made James feel like his heart was about to break. "Damn it…K-Kendall," he whispered while holding the blonde boy's head up until he spotted the Browning pistol once again which was submerged in the scarlet red liquid.

Smoke, debris and the smell of burning metal and iron filled the air causing Carlos to fall to the ground with his hands covering his ears tightly and began humming loudly to ease his tensions. He almost felt like he was going to puke from the putrid odor that was coming from the three bodies in the kitchen and the sound of gunfire wedged its way into his ears.

James, on the other hand, had grabbed the browning with a frantic motion and began to point it at Logan's staggering, rising body. Logan pulled the trigger once more causing James to stop his actions and rush for cover behind the leather chair making the bullets rage down the floors and through the chair; sending bloody mist and white fuzz into the air.

"Get out here FAG!" Logan screamed in anger as he continued to sob out of distress. James sat there with wide eyes as he listened to what Logan had just called him…Fag. "It's…It's always the fag huh?! Always the homo!"

James felt tears sting his eyes as he felt the names pierce through his skin like knives. "No," he spoke with broken voice.

_"Not if you're a disgusting fag! I will not have a gay filthy son!"_

_ "You're a disgrace to our family!"_

_ "I hope I never have to look at you again!"_

"Ngh! N-No…" James felt his heart shatter as these phrases circulated in his head. "E-Everyone…Everyone hates th-the homo."

James' teary eyes looked over at Carlos who was shaking horrendously and he was still clutching his ears for dear life while humming rather loudly. "Carlos…I…I love you. Y-You probably hate me though…everyone does."

_Why do I feel this way? I know it's wrong but…I just can't help it. It feels good in a way. I don't really understand it, but i-it… it feels right._

"Feels right…yeah. I have to protect you Carlos…I've always loved you and…and you have to know that. I have to let us live so that we can be together!" he hisses before rushing out into the open with his gun raised to Logan's tear stained face. James let out a magnificent cry like a warrior going into battle while his Logan widened his paranoid eyes in horror. "I won't let you take him Logan!"

James pulled the trigger causing an orange spark to burst from the tip and a loud ringing shot filled the room. James felt the ringing vibration run through his arm making his fingers feel numb and as he opened his tightly closed eyes, he saw something he never wanted to see. Logan was wavering back and forth as he sat on his knees with a gaping hole present in his throat. Blood was gushing from it horribly as he stared at James with a blank stare. His throat felt like it was burning as if he'd swallowed scorching hot coals and he fell backwards with his mouth parting slightly letting sticky red liquid fly from it. His eyes were flooding with tears due to the pain, emotional stress and fact that his best friend just shot him.

**Logan's POV**

He shot at me…James actually shot at me. My throat feels like it's on fire as I fall backwards with nothing but grief in my heart. He gave me a tracheotomy! A tracheotomy…a surgical procedure performed on a patient whenever a blockage is occurring in the trachea. Medical terms…that's all I know. Knowledge is my strong point. Mathematics, science, English writing…I'm just a walking library. I guess that's why I'm such a goner in situations like these. I'm not that physically talented unlike Carlos, Kendall and James who always seemed to shine in P.E.

Not me. I always sat at the bench for becoming exhausted after running a few meters in the mile. I always was picked last along with Felix whenever we played sports in P.E. I even had an anxiety attack in the 8th grade when I was climbing the rope for gym. Heights freak me out too I guess. Surprise, surprise.

I'm such a dork sometimes, but they still loved me. My three brothers still put up with my whininess and my habit to never want to try anything exciting. They just loved me…brains and all. I killed him though…I killed the one person that always gave me a reason to smile. He always was there for me no matter what and how do I repay him? I-I…I shoot him in the stomach. Carly too…she's one of the nicest girls I've ever known and I killed her. It's all because of this damn game…

My mom would have been so proud of me. I was valedictorian for our senior class! I was graduating at the top and she would have been so proud of me. I could have gone to Med school just like I've always wanted, and became a doctor. Then I could have saved my mom…I could have saved her just like I promised. I can't leave her now. S-She'll die without me…just like dad did.

I remember it being a cold, snowy Christmas Eve in 2001 and my mom was being hospitalized for treatment. I was staying with my grandmother at the time and that very night…my best friends did something I'll never forget. I still can't shake it off.

It was 10:00 at night and I was lying in my bed reading another almanac I checked out from the library; reading a section on medieval arts. It was actually pretty fascinating…anyways, I heard a light tapping on my window which of course made me a little jumpy. I got out of bed in a hurry and opened the window in fear that my grandmother would yell at me or something. Instead, I see those three faces that light up my world.

_"What are you guys doing here?" I asked with a nervous grin. All Kendall did was smile that same smile that made everyone have faith in him and he slipped his hands into the pockets of his blue heavy coat._

_ "We're here for you. Now c'mon!" _

_ "What? Where are we going!" I whispered a little violently as I leaned a bit out into the harsh cold. The snow was falling beautifully; coating the entire city of New York in a nice blanket of white._

_ "To see your mommy!" Carlos beamed with his monkey beanie snuggly fit onto his head as he jumped up and down in an excited fashion. _

_ "My mom?" I asked a little confused._

_ "Yeah. We thought you'd want to see her for Christmas Loges," James gave off a cheery smile while letting the tips of his solid black boots sink into the slushy snow._

_ All I did was stare at them in disbelief before breaking into a smile. "You…are you serious? Won't we get in trouble?"_

_ "Will you just get your coat on and get out here," Kendall laughed as he rolled his eyes. I did as I was told and grabbed my dark blue snow coat and slipped into my green rubber boots. I snuck down the creaky steps of my grandmother's old fashioned home with my shadow creeping on the walls thanks to the dim glow of her scented candles that were sitting near the gorgeous Christmas tree._

_ I don't remember the details of when we got there, but I do remember the nurses getting upset with us tracking snow in the office. 'Why aren't you boys on leashes already?' they would sigh with exhausted smiles. I always visit her late so they never got annoyed with us for that. _

_ I went into my mom's hospital room alone with a cookie I managed to get from the cafeteria and smiled as wide as I could. "Your biggest fan is here!" I laughed cheerfully._

_ "I see," she laughed with a warm smile as if she were beyond happy to see me as well. I love her laugh…it was so beautiful in a way. "My biggest and most important admirer! How could I forget? I must be the luckiest woman alive to have such a gift."_

_ "Look! I got you a cookie…I know you probably won't be home tomorrow so I decided to get you something," I whispered bashfully. She took the soft chocolate chip cookie from my hand graciously and set on her bedside table. _

_ "Maybe I should save it for tomorrow so that I can make all the other patients jealous," she whispered with a wink making me laugh. "Is grandma treating you okay? Are you taking your medications like you're supposed to?"_

_ "Yes ma'am!" I replied with a nice, big smile. "Mommy! There's another present too! Kenny, Carlos and James helped me make it! You have to come see!"_

_ "Another present! Oh Logan, sweetie…you being here with me is the best present I could ask for."_

_ "But I want you to be happy mommy…I want you to see how much I love you," I spoke with a tone of desperation while tugging on her gown. She finally caved in after a few minutes of me begging her and we began to trek outside. We had to be careful though…we didn't want to get caught or anything. My mom's pink, fuzzy slippers hid her petite feet as she walked carefully behind me in the dark halls of the hospital until we reached the back exit. _

_ As soon as we stepped out into the brute force of the cold, my mom shook horribly but soon smiled at the sight before her. All constructed out of snow was me, my mom and my dad all close together with smiles made from pebbles I found on the way here. Carlos, James and Kendall were standing around snow people with broad smiles and cheered, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Mitchell!"_

_ "Oh my…" she whispered with tears coming to her eyes as she gazed upon the precious gift I made for her. "Logan…baby you…it's beautiful."_

_ "Merry Christmas mommy. You know what I asked Santa for? You wanna know?" I giddily asked as she took me into her warm arms for a hug._

_ "What did you ask Santa for this year darling?" she asked with her eyes glazed with tears as she looked straight into my eyes with a gentle smile on her face. _

_ "I asked him to make you better. I even asked if he could give us daddy so that we could all be a happy family again," I cheer with a grin causing her to break down into a fit of joyous giggles._

_ "You think he'll really give you that?"_

_ "Of course. I've been a real good boy this year! I've gotten straight As all year too."_

_ "Then he doesn't have a choice now does he? You're too much of an angel. But you know what?"_

_ "What?"_

_"As long as you have me and I have you…we have nothing be upset about."_

Yeah…that's all I wanted that year, but it never happened. Nobody could save her…I knew I had too. I had to be there for her no matter what, but…but now I can't. She's going to have no one once I'm gone. First dad…now me. She'll have no one.

She won't have me anymore…she will have something to be upset about.

I loved her…I loved her and my three brothers…

Uh-oh…everything's starting to turn red now. I guess it's over for good.

Kendall…James….Carlos…thank you…f-for being best friends with a wimp like m-me…

**Normal POV**

Logan's body looked as if it were trying to do a sort of limbo as his back laid flat against the ground limp with his knees bent; his shins flat against the floor. His neck was craned up so that his eyes were gazing up the floors until they met the jittery Carlos who still stood in the doorway humming crazily. Logan and Kendall…both dead and he was the cause.

Blood was splashing from the gunshot wound in Logan's pale, torn neck and the sticky red substance was bubbling from his mouth like a boiling pot of water. His entire head was surrounded with a pool of bright red blood that seemed to shine from the glowing orange sun rays pouring in from the gaping hole made in the window. The four bodies in the kitchen continued to lay motionless with red liquid leaking from them and James sat on the blood infested ground with the smoking nozzle of Kendall's browning still raised as he stared at Logan's body with wide eyes. "Safe…" he sputtered before he started to form a smile. His bloody lips were parting to reveal his perfectly white teeth as he looked slowly up at his beloved Carlos. "All safe now 'Litos…you don't have to worry anymore. Jamie will protect you okay? All of them are gone now 'Litos…Just you and me. Uh-huh…They would have killed us. Yeah…everyone hates the homo…yeah, would have killed me because of that."

Carlos only sat there with his hands gradually coming from his deafened ears with a terrified look on his innocent face as he felt tears pour from his eyes. James slowly stood up onto his two feet like a hopeless drunk just coming from a toxic party. His brown eyes were wide as he staggered to his feet and grasped the M16 with his blood tainted fingers. He pried it loose from Logan's tight grip before looking back up at the trembling Hispanic with a look of deranged relief. "All okay now Carlos…all okay now. Got him good…Logie won't hurt you now…none of them will. Yeah…no one can poison us now. No one can hurt us now."

The handsome brunette who was now covered in blood was stumbling over to Carlos with the nozzle of the M16 scraping against the tile floors of the kitchen and the browning was clutched to his chest like a prized possession. "Everybody is gonna be okay now…right? All okay? Yeah…I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe…because…because I love you. Uh-huh. You are everything to me and…yeah…I have to keep you safe."

_Wait? Love? Me?_ Carlos thought with a look of confusion as his best friend kept attempting to walk over to him. Carlos only felt his mind spin endlessly as he looked around the scarlet red room that was dripping with iron scented blood. It used to be clean and white as snow…now look. He didn't know what to do or say after being told that out of the blue. He only stared at James with a look of fear as he continued to advance towards him.

The song from Mulan was nearing its end as it played from the dock over by the pantry.

_…What do we want?_

_ A girl worth fighting for!_

_ Wish that I had…_

_ A girl worth fight for! _

James, on the other hand, had found a boy worth fighting for.

"I can protect you Carlos…I've always loved you and…I just want you to be okay. Beck…we can get him next okay? Can't be trusted. None of them can…they'll kill me for sure. Always the homo right? Yeah…you even said that he can't be trusted Carlos…killed Kevin remember?" James smiled with tears forming in his eyes.

_A girl worth fighting-_

As soon as the song cut off at the end, three ear splitting gun shots filled the air in rapid succession causing Carlos to jump backwards in shock. James' eyes went wide in disbelief as he heard them and he felt his chest burn intensely before dropping the two weapons he had in his cradling arms. Blood was spurting from three rough holes made in his chest that went out through his back.

His mouth opened wide causing a spray of crimson red fluid to hit Carlos right in the face and James felt his white hoodie stick to his skin due to the blood seeping from the wounds; staining his clothing. _Who…Who j-just-_ James thought in frantic confusion as he slowly turned around with his eyes still wide from the immense pain in his chest. His mouth was covered with blood as he looked at a slumped body that was leaning its back against the cupboards right by Carly. It was Kendall Knight.

His left eye was rolling backwards and his lips were quivering horribly as he sat there barely propped up with his arm raised and Carly's glock tightly grasped in his hand. He looked deeply remorseful as he stared right into James' eyes with his stomach still gushing with extremely dark (almost black) blood. His blonde hair was roughly tousled on his head as he held the gun with his spastic arm. The tip of the glock pistol was hot and smoking from the barrel and he felt his breaths hitch in his throat. "S-S-So…s-sorry J-Jamie…s-s-so s-sor-rry" he whispered painfully as James' eye shed a single tear before he tripped backwards and collapsed onto his backside with his head resting on Logan's stomach barely.

Kendall shakily looked up at Carlos with a sparkle in his good eye before letting out a pained laugh. "N-Not this time 'Litos…c-couldn't p-p-protect you this time."

Kendall felt his arm give out and the pistol fell into his lap which was sopping with blood. "Couldn't save or protect a-anyone…I-I…I-I let you guys down…I let all of you d-d-down. I'm sorry C-Carlos. Maybe…maybe Beck can still h-help you…"

"No…Kenny you can't!" Carlos cried from the doorway with tears pouring from his eyes. Kendall only gave the tiny boy a pure smile that radiated confidence and pride.

"I've got to…" Kendall hoarsely whispered.

**Kendall's POV**

I don't know how it happened, but right when I came back to my senses…I saw James shoot Logan right in his neck. I saw him get the gun too and go after Carlos. I had to stop him, but…God! Why did it have to come to this damn it! I hate being the leader…I wish I could just rewind everything and save everyone from even going on this stupid trip. We would all still be alive if that happened. All forty-two of us…

I look at Carlos' pleading eyes and can't help but feel like I'm betraying him. He needs me…I can't die. I have to stay with him…I was supposed to protect them. All of them. But now it's too late. I was supposed to keep us all together…they believed in me. I feel like a mess…all this blood hee-hee…it's starting to make me feel kind of gross you know?

I always had that guardianship mentality ever since I was little. When my dad had to leave for the Navy just like Carly's dad when I was five…he made me promise to look after my mom and baby sister. I promised to protect them.

_ "Alright little rascal. I'm leaving which means you get to be the man of the house alright" my dad speaks with a strong voice with a confident gleam in his eyes that resemble a greenish color._

_ "You got it dad! I'll protect them and keep them safe no matter what! Just like spiderman or batman! I'll never let them get hurt!" I reply with a strong, loud tone and my fists are pumped in eagerness. I must have made him proud…_

_ "That's the spirit little man," he laughs good heartedly before getting his things together by departing bus that would take him all the way to port. "Always find the justice within the act okay?"_

_ "Okay dad…I love you."_

_ "I love you more little man," my dad said with a smile as he hugged me as tight as he possibly could. He smelt like cologne and cigars then. God I miss it._

He's the reason I am who I am today…he taught me that being a leader comes with great responsibility and it is defined by protecting those you love. I failed big time…I look around at all of the dead bodies in the blood covered kitchen. I definitely failed…

Jo's dead too. I failed everybody…J-Jo…I wish I could have saved you. I left you all alone and…I'm sorry.

"Kendall…you don't need to apologize," I hear a familiar voice speak with a gentle tone in its voice. It sounds like a girl…wait, it sounds like a particular girl that I- Jo? I look up and see her standing there in a bright white sleeveless sundress with her golden hair decorate in two ponytails. "You've done more than enough for me."

"J-Jo I…I can't believe you're here," I whisper with a half-smile due to how exhausted I'm becoming.

"I would never leave you…you should know that. I'll always be with you no matter what."

"R-Really? Y-You promise me?"

"Yes. I promise," she giggles and I see something glimmering around her neck. It's the necklace I gave her! The one I gave her for valentine's day after she told me about the baby…she kept it? I see her place one of her pale hands over the locket as it dangles in front of her chest. "This was always special to me you know?"

"Why? I-I thought you h-hated me after we fought about y-y-your abortion…" I say with a quiet voice causing her to shake her head .

"Never would I hate you Kendall. I was just…opinionated that's all. You care so much and it broke my heart. You would've made a great father Kendall. A great husband too, sure I would be beyond worried as your wife…but still."

"You would have made magnificent mother…not to mention a breath taking wife," I sigh with a genuine grin making her smile sadly at me. I can feel head begin to grow weary as if I'm blacking out…not now though! Please not now…

"I saw her you know…our baby. She's up there right now waiting for you. She's a girl Kendall."

"No way…a g-girl?" I can't believe it…my baby. My precious baby girl.

"Yeah. She's perfect and she has your eyes too. The eyes of a fearless leader," she speaks with motivation in her voice as she sits down in front of me with a few tears coming from her brown eyes. How can spirits cry?

"S-Seriously? S-She w-would have b-been an amazing young woman huh?" I stutter after feeling a jet of surging pain go through me. Jo merely nods while holding my hand with hers.

"Just like her amazing father," she laughs sweetly while caressing my cheek lightly. I'm probably crying right now. I can tell. I can feel them spilling from my eyes…and for the first time since I've been on this island, I can tell they're tears of joy.

"And her…amazing mother," I reply with a beaming smile as I try and feel her face as well, but I feel nothing. She is a ghost after all.

"Kendall…let go. Come with me…we can both see her and all be happy together."

I only look at her with a sad grin before looking over Carlos who still stares at me with a desperate look in his eyes. I can't leave him…I have to protect them.

I remember all of us sleeping over at my house during the summer and we were all up late in my mom's room watching a Power Rangers marathon as my mom did Katie's (my little sister's) hair for the next day.

_"Whoa!" I gasped as I stared at the glowing television screen showing four power rangers fighting against the evil forces. "Way cool!"_

_ "Definitely cool!" James beamed with his ranger gun tightly gripped in his hand while he jumped up and down on the bed. _

_ "It looks a little dangerous," Logan whispered with a shy, quiet voice as he sat next to my mom with his hands in his lap._

_ "Dangerous?" Carlos laughed. "No way! Power Rangers always laugh in the face of danger Logie."_

_ "Yeah, but it's still dangerous," he whispers with a nervous grin._

_ "You boys need to settle down before I decide to have you all in bed an hour early," my mom scolded while swiftly moving her fingers through Katie's brown locks of hair as if she were braiding it. _

_ "Guess what mom? I'm going to protect you!" I burst out with a confident ring in my voice causing her to look at me as if I were the cutest thing in the world. I probably was but… "Just like the power rangers! I'll keep you and little baby sis safe! Cause that's what men do…I'll be just like dad and be a hero!" I look over at my three best friends and grin at them with my eyes shining as always. "I'll protect James, Carlos and Logan too. I'll always be there…I'll protect them all no matter what because they're my brothers. Heroes always protect the ones they love."_

_ They smiled back at me with a look of appreciation as my mom tilted her head to the side and my sister started to get restless in her arms. Squirming and starting to whine for food. "Glad I have my own little group of power rangers to look out for me."_

I feel Jo's hand squeeze mine once more and I've made my decision…I feel the pain finally end. It all ends and everything begins to go white. I'm sorry Car'…I couldn't be a ranger like I promised. I'm so sorry…I'll miss you Carlos…you have to win. Win for me…win for all four of us. I smile up at the bright white light that consumes me and can't help but think of our brotherhood one last time with a feeling of bittersweet joy.

_ The four of us…best friends…forever…_

**Normal POV**

Carlos watched as Kendall began to slide a bit to the right with his head beginning to hang low which made it look like he was falling asleep. His eyes were still open a bit in a sad state, but he had a peaceful smile shining through. Tears were staining his face and Carlos only stared at him with a few sobs leaving his trembling lips before he scanned the entire kitchen that looked lightly flooded with blood. "No…t-this…not like this!" he wailed as he burst into tears and grabbed both sides of his head.

He began to rock back and forth in hopes that it would calm him down, but it did nothing for him. "All my fault…all my fault…God warned me and…and I- All my fault!" Carlos cried softly as he stared at the corpses that were all over the kitchen like positioned mannequins.

**Girl # 11: Carly Shay (ELIMINATED)**

**Boy # 2: Kendall Knight (ELIMINATED)**

**Boy # 6: Logan Mitchell (ELIMINATED)**

_**11 Students Remaining**_

* * *

**Well, what did you think? What will Carlos do now that he has technically massacred all of his friends? What will Beck do after realizing a horrific war has just been fought just a floor below him? Find out in the next chapter of the 61st Annual Batte Royale Competition! **


End file.
